Effet Papillon
by worldangel
Summary: Une chance leur est donnée, une chance pour tout changer. Mais changer le futur n'est pas une chose si aisée, surtout quant ils savent qu'ils perdront tout ce qui les unis. Harry et Drago ont faire le choix, même s'ils doivent affronter leur passé. HP/DM
1. 00 Prologue

Il courait. Le souffle court, ses pieds dérapant sur le sol sec et sa main serrée à lui en faire mal sur sa baguette. Il fallait qu'il continue, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Mais il avait mal, il sentait la douleur lui tirailler les entrailles et toutes les parties de son corps. Ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps, c'était peine perdue et pourtant, il continuait à vouloir y croire. Il se baissa brutalement en sentant un jet vert lui passer par dessus la tête. L'écorce de l'arbre face lui explosa et il sentit sa cheville s'enfoncer dans le sol. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il heurta violemment le sol, son visage et les parties de son corps à l'air libre supportant avec effroi l'arrivée de plusieurs dizaines d'éclats de pierres et d'écorces.

Malgré ses nouvelles blessures, il se redressa, serrant encore un peu plus fort sa baguette dans sa main droite mais il eut le souffle coupé lorsque, s'appuyant sur la gauche pour se relever un craquement sourd s'éleva de son poignet. Des larmes lui brulèrent les yeux mais il résista à l'envie qui lui dictait de crier de toute son âme et se redressa rapidement avant de reprendre sa folle course entre les arbres, les bruits résonnants par-dessus son épaule et les explosions qui retentissaient dans la forêt lui montrant clairement qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin.

Plaquant son poignet meurtri contre sa poitrine, il s'élançait à grandes enjambées dans l'obscurité voyant bien trop souvent des sorts passés à côté de lui et frapper les troncs environnants. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, il considéra un court instant les silhouettes qui se dessinaient entre les branches et reporta rapidement son attention face à lui en sentant le sol descendre sous ses pieds. Tentant de maintenir son équilibre dans la pente parsemée de racines, il dérapa sur une dizaine de mètres avant de reprendre le contrôle de son parcours et s'enfuir encore un peu plus loin.

- Il est là !

En entendant le hurlement, il comprit que ses chances de rejoindre les siens s'étaient évanouies au moment même où les autres l'avaient reconnu. Il ne pouvait pas les mener tout droit sur ses amis, son cœur s'arrêtant brusquement en imaginant les corps de ces derniers à ses pieds. Changeant brusquement de direction, il s'éloigna de la clairière qu'il devait atteindre et courut encore plus vite, rassemblant les maigres forces qui lui restaient en réserve. Car il n'avait plus rien à part sa baguette, rien pour jeter un sort, tout s'était envolé après ces derniers jours à combattre. Il avait dû mal à respirer, sa gorge le brûlait à chaque inspiration et ses poumons ne cessaient de hurler qu'il cesse cette interminable fuite.

A chaque foulée, la douleur le terrassait encore un peu plus et il avait le plus grand mal à avancer en sachant qu'à chaque pas, cela ne ferait qu'empirer. Tout ce qui venait de se passer, tout ce que ses actes et décisions avaient occasionné lui pesait déjà lourdement sur sa conscience mais, à présent, son corps entier en ressentait les effets. Cela ne finirait jamais et, quand bien même cela se ferait, il savait déjà qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité et que les premiers qui le rattraperaient étaient ceux qu'il fuyait.

Il sentit brusquement des bras le saisir à la taille le propulsant hors de la route qu'il avait déjà tracée. Tombant violemment à terre, une multitude de tâches colorées apparurent devant ses yeux alors qu'une douleur aiguë lui perçait le crâne. Remontant sa baguette, il s'apprêta à laisser une formule s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsque qu'une main vint violemment se plaquer dessus alors qu'une poigne abattit sa main droite au sol, l'immobilisant totalement. Rassemblant encore une fois les uniques forces qui lui restaient, il tenta de faire basculer son assaillant mais celui-ci se chargea de l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement et se mit à califourchon sur son ventre, serrant son emprise pour qu'il cesse de se débattre.

- Arrête de te secouer où on est mort ! lâcha ce dernier à son oreille après s'être penché pour le lui murmurer.

Au son de la voix, l'interpellé obéit, cessant ses vaines tentatives et tendant son oreille. Il entendit des pas dératés passer à côtés d'eux alors que son assaillant/sauveur se plaquait contre lui pour qu'ils restent hors de vue derrière les broussailles. Les hurlements continuaient de s'élever mais s'éloignaient progressivement les laissant finalement seuls dans l'obscurité. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il se détendit à moitié avant que son attaquant se relève brutalement pour le saisir et l'entraîner encore plus loin des autres qui allaient bien finir par se rendre compte que celui qu'ils suivaient leur avait échappé.

Ils coururent quelques minutes droit devant eux, ne cherchant même pas à se retourner pour vérifier si oui ou non ils étaient de nouveau pris en chasse. Mais il n'en pouvait plus, toutes ces minutes, ces heures et journées à se débattre venaient de lui voler ses dernières forces. Malgré l'emprise qui lui enserrait son poignet encore valide, il s'effondra à terre, ses jambes flageolantes cessant de porter son poids alors que sa tête s'enfonça dans un lit de feuilles mortes.

- T'as vraiment plus rien dans le ventre apparemment, lança la voix trainante au-dessus de lui.

- La ferme, parvint-il à dire d'une voix rauque qui s'évanouissait déjà alors que seulement deux mots venaient d'être prononcés.

Entrouvrant ses paupières, il aperçut l'homme s'accroupir face à lui et le dévisager. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le regard que ces yeux gris lui portaient mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour se défendre. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir et le saisit fermement pour l'adosser contre un tronc. Il le jaugea un instant et passa furieusement sa main entre ses cheveux blonds.

- Tu es vraiment dans un sale état, lança-t-il tout en se les attachant rapidement.

Vraiment ? Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, c'était à peine s'il parvenait à rester éveiller alors quant à danser la java sur un pied, il ne fallait pas y compter. Serrant la mâchoire pour contenir la douleur qui le tenaillait de toute part, il regarda le blond sortir sa baguette et marmonner quelques formules pour le remettre en état. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre lorsqu'il sentit les os de son poignet se ressouder, étouffant son cri du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas alerter leur position.

- Je te cherche depuis déjà deux jours, dit le blond en se chargeant de retirer les éclats qui parsemaient sa peau. Comment ça se fait tu n'étais pas au lieu prévu ?

- Ils… trouvé… essayé de les retenir… je ne

- Ca va j'ai compris, coupa-t-il. Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient eu, avec tous les corps qu'il y avait là bas, ça ne m'aurait pas surpris.

Son attention, bien qu'à moitié présente mais avant tout abattue sous ses plaies et blessures, se réveilla soudain à ses mots.

- Le campement…

- Il n'y a plus de campement au sud, lança le blond en se concentrant pour tenter refermer du mieux qu'il pouvait les plaies. Il n'y a plus rien debout et plus rien de vivant. Celui à l'est est dans le même état et je suis près à parier que celui au nord, là où je me trouvais, à subi le même traitement.

Il se racla difficilement la gorge à cette annonce. Combien au juste était mort à présent ? Il n'arrivait même pas à en concevoir le nombre tellement des noms et des visages défilaient devant ses yeux. Et tout cela, à cause de lui. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner, jamais…

- Arrête de déprimer, le rabroua le blond en le considérant de haut. Ce n'est pas en culpabilisant que tu parviendras à tirer quoique ce soit de positif.

Pour seul réponse, il eut droit à un regard vert le foudroyant sur place.

- Positif ? répliqua ce dernier. Tu te fiches de moi ? ! Combien viennent d'y passer ? Tu crois réellement que je peux voir du positif là-dedans ! T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne mon…

Le blond le gifla brusquement pour le faire taire. Sentant une douleur cuisante lui brûler la joue gauche il voulut répliquer lorsqu'il croisa les yeux aciers du blond se planter dans les siens.

- Arrête de délirer, je ne vais pas te courir après comme la dernière fois pour que tu reprennes un peu de bon sens, lâcha-t-il. Tu es en vie et ils connaissaient tous les risques, ne va pas gâcher tout ce qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à maintenant en te lamentant sur ton sort !

Crispant la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de répondre, il considéra intensément le blond avec la vive envie de l'envoyer s'écraser sur les arbres. Il avait une belle verve mais ce n'était rien d'autre que du baragouinage pour l'amadouer. Le regardant continuer à s'occuper de ses blessures, il maudit intérieurement le jour où tout avait commencé, autrement dit, le début même de son existence.

- Dors, ordonna le blond en levant un court instant les yeux sur lui. On est à l'abri pour l'instant alors profites en pour retrouver des forces.

Même s'il se refusait à lui obéir, il fallait admettre que tout son corps et sa conscience le contredisaient. Il lutait depuis déjà un moment pour ne pas tomber de fatigue et le simple fait de lui en avoir proposé l'occasion était une source de libération silencieuse. Le considérant un moment, il respira profondément avant de fermer ses paupières : il avait confiance en lui, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de ce qui l'entourait.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Une douleur entre les côtes lui fit brutalement ouvrir les yeux alors que le blond en retirait son coude et tout en lui faisait signe de se taire. Glissant sa main à sa baguette, il la saisit tout en tendant l'oreille. Il n'y avait rien ou, du moins, il n'entendait rien de suspect. Levant les yeux, il s'aperçut que la lumière du jour perçait entre les branches des arbres, suffisamment importante pour au moins éclairer en partie l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Depuis combien de temps je dors ? murmura-t-il.

- Aucune idée mais je pencherai pour une demi journée, répondit le blond à voix basse en guettant les alentours.

Génial ! Il venait de jouer les marmottes dans une forêt remplie de prédateurs, il fallait absolument qu'il remette le blond d'aplomb pour l'avoir laissé roupiller aussi longtemps. Cependant, bien que de sérieuses courbatures lui fassent tirer une grimace à chaque mouvement, il fallait qu'il admette qu'il se sentait mieux. Il n'avait plus de douleurs lancinantes dans le corps et ne sentait plus son sang s'échapper par tous les orifices qu'il lui avait offerts durant ces derniers jours. Sans compter qu'il constatait à quel point des forces lui étaient revenues. Lui qui était auparavant incapable de lancer le moindre sort pouvait désormais certainement en enchaîner plusieurs à la suite sans pour autant craindre l'évanouissement.

- Il faut qu'on parte rapidement d'ici, murmura le blond à son encontre, quelque chose ne va pas.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Il n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien, pourquoi serait-il en danger ? Même les oiseaux s'étaient tus alors pourquoi paniquer … Saisissant soudain à quel point le silence qui les entourait n'était pas normal, il se redressa subitement à la suite du blond et ils détalèrent entre les troncs aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils les avaient retrouvés, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus et il fallait qu'ils s'échappent de leur piège avant que ce dernier ne fasse effet.

Un bruissement d'air s'éleva à sa droite et il se jeta sur le blond avant que le sort ne percute ce dernier de plein fouet. Roulant dans l'herbe sèche et la terre poussiéreuse, ils dévalèrent sur plusieurs mètres une longue pente raide qui les amena tout droit sur les rives d'un lac.

- Attrapez-les ! Tuez l'autre s'il le faut mais ne le laissez pas s'échapper !

Il leva brutalement les yeux en voyant au-dessus d'eux une vingtaine de silhouettes apparaître. Se relevant rapidement pour que le blond puisse faire de même, il sentit un éclair rouge lui frôler la joue alors qu'il se préparait déjà à répliquer. Les sorts fusaient autour d'eux alors qu'ils tentaient vainement de se défendre mais, acculés aux bords de la rive, il n'y avait qu'une constatation à faire : ils étaient piégés.

Sentant le blond à ses côtés, il savait que les chances pour que tous deux s'en sortent étaient inexistantes, cependant, si l'un de pouvait s'enfuir, il fallait que ce dernier le fasse sans aucune hésitation. C'était lui qu'il voulait et non pas le blond. Si de nouveau il voyait quelqu'un tomber devant lui, il ne tiendrait pas encore une fois.

- Fais gaffe ! hurla le blond en le poussant brutalement sur la droite.

Levant les yeux, il sentit un sortilège le frôler alors que sa propriétaire apparaissait devant lui. Dès qu'il entraperçut, ses yeux sombres, il sentit le blond tressaillir à ses côtés avant que ce dernier ne pointe brutalement sa baguette dans sa direction.

La suite, il ne la saisit pas. Il vit les deux jets verts se percuter violemment dans un fracas assourdissant qui lui vrilla les tympans alors qu'une lumière aveuglante vint lui faire brutalement fermer les yeux. Sentant un bras le saisir par la taille, il bascula en arrière avant de heurter brutalement la surface du lac. La sensation de l'eau gelée lui brûla la peau alors que, dans un vain espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose, il entrouvrit les paupières sous l'eau distinguant qu'un court instant l'explosion survenir avant de sombrer dans le néant.


	2. 01 Le matin on rit et tout s'effondre le

**Avant propos :** Après ce prologue, quelques précisions. Ma fic prend place au début du sixième tome mais ignore les Horcruxes. Elle met également en avant une relation homosexuelle très particulière (non, ce n'est pas un délire de ma part), donc abordable par tout le monde.

Ensuite, sachez que je publie également sur hpfanfiction où ma fic y est nettement plus avancée. Cette publication coupe les chapitres en deux, or, pour rattraper mon retard sur ce site, je publierai donc les chapitres dans leur entier. Plusieurs conséquences dont celle-ci, j'ai mis en place une playlist, donc deux musiques par chapitre. De ce fait, vous remarquerez assez facilement la coupure faite sur le site originel ^^.

**Disclamer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé : **Une chance leur ait donné, une chance pour tout changer, une chance pour effacer leurs erreurs. Mais le défi s'avère difficile à gagner. Car changer le futur n'ait pas une chose si aisé, surtout quant ils savent qu'ils perdront tout ce qui les unis. Mais Harry et Drago ont fait leur choix, même si pour cela ils doivent affronter leur propre passé

**Playlist :**Alone de Pandora Hearts OST

**Titre :** 01 Le matin on rit... et tout s'effrondre le midi

* * *

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha littéralement dans un long bâillement. Les yeux à demi clos, il fixait dans un sourire hagard le professeur face à lui, son menton nonchalamment appuyé sur sa main droite, le même bras tenant dans un équilibre précaire alors qu'il devait soutenir entièrement la tête du brun. Un faible grognement à côté de lui lui fit refaire un moment surface et il posa, avec une rapidité des plus inexistantes, son regard sur son propriétaire. Un faible sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il considéra Ron, totalement écroulé sur sa table, son front s'imprégnant consciencieusement du peu d'encre que le rouquin avait pu étaler sur le parchemin.

Dans un soupir, il fit une moue désabusée et laissa son ami dans la position dans laquelle il venait de le trouver. Oh, ce n'était du sadisme purement et simplement mis en œuvre, mais il commençait à en avoir assez de réveiller son ami alors que lui-même tentait de résister aux effets soporifiques de la voix de leur professeur. Il souffla mollement sur une des mèches lui tombant sur le visage et porta de nouveau(ou du moins essaya) son attention sur son bourreau.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cours qui était inintéressant (enfin si, soyons sincère) mais plutôt que le manque d'entrain que leur enseignant y mettait relevait du prodige. Bien entendu, Harry savait qu'à force de répéter sans arrêt les mêmes choses et ce, depuis des dizaines d'années, pouvait être abrutissant, mais, tout de même rien n'obligeait ce satané fantôme à poursuivre ses cours ! Il s'était d'ailleurs parfois demandé si personne n'avait réellement averti le professeur Binns de sa mort. Peut être que tout le monde omettait de le lui dire ? Mouais, sans doute…

Dans une folle tentative de rester dans le monde des vivants, Harry tenta d'imaginer à quoi ce cours pourrait ressembler si quelqu'un d'un peu plus actif que Binns était en ce moment face à lui. Peut être un gobelin, oui, ce serait sans doute amusant de le voir se démener à défendre la cause de leur révolte tout en les dardant de son regard vicieux. Non, enfin de compte, il n'appréciait pas vraiment les gobelins… Peut être une jolie sorcière ! Ce serait l'idéal, il serait ainsi sûr de pouvoir garder les yeux fixer sur elle pour… Non, c'était aussi une mauvaise idée : à quoi bon échanger un prof soporifique contre une jolie sorcière sur qui ils étudieraient plus les formes de sa robe que le cours en lui-même ? Les résultats seraient, enfin de compte, strictement les mêmes.

La sonnerie retentit soudain le faisant brusquement sortir de sa rêverie alors que Ron se releva brusquement à ses côtés, son parchemin coller au front.

- Squis passe ? marmonna-t-il en regardant ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- C'est fini, lâcha Harry en rangeant rapidement ses affaires dans son sac.

- Oh non, lança lamentablement la voix d'Hermione à ses côtés, je n'ai pas fini d'inscrire les dates qu'il vient de nous donner.

Dans un haussement de sourcils, Harry la regarda noter furieusement sur son parchemin les précieuses informations, son nez semblant presque faire corps avec la pointe de sa plume à tel point celui-ci rasait les écrits de la brunette.

- Quand tu auras fini, tu pourras me passer tes notes ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce que Binns nous a raconté à cause de la sonnerie, l'interpella Ron en attrapant son sac avant de venir se placer à côté d'elle.

Hermione leva les yeux du parchemin et le dévisagea un moment en tirant une grimace.

- Parce que tu as écouté ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien entendu, répondit-il dans un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

Voyant Harry commencer à rire derrière Hermione, il l'interrogea du regard mais le brun ne put répondre tant la situation était ridicule. Les larmes aux yeux il se détourna de son ami et sortit de la classe à grand pas alors qu'Hermione se mettait à hurler sur le rouquin. Il fallut quelques minutes à Ron pour pouvoir sortir de la classe sans encombre, son sac au-dessus de la tête alors qu'Hermione tentait de lui aplatir le crâne à coup de livre d'histoire de la magie.

- C'est pas possible, marmonna-t-il à Harry en prenant bien soin de placer son ami entre lui la jeune fille. Comment a-t-elle su que je m'étais endormi ?

- Disons le cours a déteint sur toi, finit par avouer Harry en retenant à grande peine de ne pas éclater de rire face au regard d'incompréhension que lui lança le rouquin.

Même si le brun jouait sur les mots, il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Voyant Ron plisser le front à force de réfléchir, il ne put que constater à quel point l'écriture de ce dernier pouvait être assortie à son teint.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- T'aurais pu me le dire avant qu'Hermione ne tente de me tuer, lâcha Ron en relevant sa tête de sous le robinet du lavabo pour lancer un regard noir à Harry qui l'attendait, adossé à l'une des cabines.

- Quand ? répliqua ce dernier. Pendant que tu jouais les Dom Juan avec elle ?

Rougissant furieusement, Ron se réfugia sous le robinet et se mit de nouveau à frotter de toutes ses forces pour nettoyer son visage.

Après quelques minutes, d'incompréhension et de rires s'élevant autour d'eux dès qu'ils passaient à proximité, Ron avait dû admettre que les doigts tendus n'étaient pas pour les saluer mais plutôt pour désigner son visage recouvert d'encre. Découvrant avec horreur que le peu de notes qu'il avait réussi à prendre avait fini par déteindre sur lui, il s'était précipité vers les premières toilettes qu'il avait trouvé malgré les hurlements d'Hermione qui lui certifiait que cela lui allait à ravir et qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à trouver chaussure à son pied. Le résultat était là : Ron la tête dans le lavabo, Harry qui attendait tout en se faisant passablement engueuler et Hermione derrière la porte attendant patiemment de les engueuler tous les deux à son tour.

- Ne te plains pas, ça part au lavage, dit Harry. Imagine si tu avais dû le garder pour le reste de ta vie. J'imagine qu'Hermione n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié de te voir te trimballer avec une antisèche si clairement exposée.

- La ferme ! lança Ron en lui balançant le reste du savon.

Etouffant l'envie de rire qui lui reprenait, Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et attendit qu'il ait fini de se refaire une beauté pour quitter les toilettes avec lui.

Heureusement pour eux, ce qui n'était rien de le dire, l'incident de Ron leur avait fait considérablement perdre du temps sur la pause et ils durent courir au travers des couloirs pour arriver à l'heure en Métamorphose, Hermione en tête, bien trop occupée à compter les secondes qui leur restaient pour se charger de leur refaire une éducation. Dans une splendide glissade, elle franchit les portes de la salle sous le nez de McGonagall qui se stoppa brutalement pour éviter rentrer en collision avec la jeune fille.

Leur fracassante arrivée et leur non respect des règles en vigueur dans les couloirs leur valurent cinq points en moins, mais bon, c'était préférable à une retenue ou bien une punition qui leur aurait occupée le reste de la semaine. S'asseyant à leur table, le cours commença comme si rien ne s'était passé et Harry se mit de nouveau à rêver sans vraiment savoir si cela était une brillante idée ou non.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Cinquante centimètres de parchemin, vous imaginez ! Sans compter le devoir pour Rogue, la carte pour Sinistra, le compte rendu de botanique et la rédaction de Binns, énuméra Hermione en considérant avec effarement son emploi du temps alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle.

Après deux heures à recopier avec exactitude les consignes du professeur McGonagall, son animosité avait finit par disparaître mais son anxiété était à son paroxysme.

- Pitié, Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin de nous le rappeler, marmonna Ron en considérant avec épuisement la jeune fille qui semblait aussi agitée qu'avant les BUSE.

- Et puis il faut s'entraîner au sortilège…

- Hermione ! hurlèrent cette fois-ci Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

Rougissant sous les regards que ces derniers lui lançaient, elle marmonna d'une petite voix quelques mots mais ses lèvres finirent par remuer silencieusement en voyant que cela ne faisait que les énerver un peu plus. Ravis d'avoir achevé leur conscience ambulante, ils reprirent leur route tandis qu'Hermione rangeait précipitamment son emploi du temps avant de les rattraper en se tassant pour se faire la plus petite possible.

- Ce n'est pas pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, dit Ron en se tournant vers Harry, mais quand vas-tu faire les essais pour l'équipe ?

Un lourd poids vint soudain faire ami-ami avec l'estomac d'Harry. Les essais, il avait totalement oublié. Sans compter qu'il avait tendance à omettre que c'était lui le nouveau capitaine et qu'il s'attendait parfois à recevoir un message pour lui annoncer la date et l'heure des nouveaux entraînements.

- J'y réfléchis mais je ne sais pas encore, mentit Harry dans un faible sourire qui voulait faire passer sa pirouette de la meilleure façon possible.

- Je pensais à ce week-end, poursuivit Ron avec entrain au grand désespoir du brun qui aurait préféré ne plus en faire mention. Il n'y a plus que Katie maintenant et puis, les deux derniers batteurs n'étaient pas vraiment des flèches alors plutôt on reformera l'équipe et plutôt on pourra s'entraîner. Parce que tu vois…

Harry détourna son regard de lui dans un soupir. Le Quidditch… A vrai dire, il n'y avait plus pensé depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre alors, voir son ami dans de tels états le mettait mal à l'aise. Ses vacances avaient été bien trop sombres avec la mort de Sirius et se replonger dans le monde réel avait été plutôt difficile. Il sentit une main se poser sur épaule et se tourna immédiatement vers sa propriétaire. Hermione lui fit un fin sourire entendu alors que Ron continuait de déballer toutes ses idées et tactiques. Il lui répondit dans un faible sourire, si le rouquin semblait ne pas s'en être rendu compte, Hermione avait quant elle immédiatement comprit que le Quidditch n'était pas à l'ordre de ses propriétés et ce, dès lors qu'elle l'avait revu pendant les vacances.

- Et puis, vous savez quoi, lança Ron qui ne paraissait n'avoir rien vu de leur échange silencieux, avec Teyrans qui est déjà malade ça va nous laisser du temps après manger pour réfléchir aux horaires et faire du ménage dans nos devoirs comme ça le week-end sera libre !

Il avait dit cela avec un tel enthousiasme que des filles de premières années le regardèrent avec de grands yeux avant d'accélérer de peur qu'il ne commence à joindre les gestes à la parole. Mais, dans un sens, il avait raison pensa Harry. Bien que le fait de ne pas avoir Défense contre les forces du Mal pendant une semaine l'irritait légèrement, cela les arrangeait considérablement.

Marcus Teyrans, leur nouveau professeur (comme il était coutume) était un ancien Auror à la retraite. Légère bedaine sous ses vêtements et petites lunettes rondes au bout son nez, il ne donnait pas vraiment fière allure. D'après ce qu'il avait pu tirer de Ron, qui lui-même le tenait de son père alors que celui-ci s'était renseigné auprès d'un ami, Teyrans avait mené une carrière des plus basiques dans le bureau des Aurors contrairement à Maugrey dont les trois-quarts des occupants d'Azkaban lui devaient leur place. Cependant, il n'avait pas semblé manquer de ressources. Apparemment, courir après des Mangemorts ne l'avait pas vraiment satisfait et l'enseignement était pour lui le moyen d'explorer une nouvelle voie.

En s'approchant de la Grande Salle, Ron avait repris son discours sur le Quidditch au désespoir d'Hermione dont le sujet ne l'avait jamais intéressé et d'Harry qui sentait son devoir le harceler encore un peu plus. Cependant, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il change de sujet sans froisser son orgueil ?

- Si nous travaillons les feintes et les figures nous pourrions avoir un sérieux avantage sur les Serpentards et les…

- Tiens, ce ne serait pas Potter et son majordome, lança une voix traînante à leur droite.

Alors que des rires s'élevèrent, Harry reporta son regard sur l'attroupement des verts et argent qui se tenait face à eux, Malefoy trônant au beau milieu dans son harem. L'envie de répliquer monta soudain à ses lèvres mais Ron fut le plus rapide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux encore face de…

- Oh ! Couchez Weasley ! Ton maître ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas aboyer sans sa permission ?

- Espèce de…

- Ron, arrête ! lança Hermione en le saisissant fermement par le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur le blond.

- Tiens, ajouta Malefoy dans ton faussement surpris, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais présente Granger. Tu sers de laisse en plus de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Harry !

Elle attrapa brusquement ce dernier qui s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette et les tira tous deux vers la Grande Salle. Il fallait absolument qu'ils se calment et qu'ils ne rentrent pas dans le jeu de ce sale petit rat. Voyant les Serpentards éclater de rire, elle sentit une colère gronder en elle mais se prit en main et reporta toute son énergie à essayer de contrôler ses amis. Ils avaient déjà eu assez d'ennuis pendant toutes ses années, pas besoin d'en rajouter, surtout pas maintenant que la guerre était ouvertement déclarée. Ramenant brusquement Ron contre elle, elle passa son bras gauche autour de la taille du jeune homme alors que ce dernier se débattait furieusement pour aller mettre son poing dans le visage si souriant de Malefoy.

- Je t'en pris tu dois te calmer, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Maintenant ! Si tu ne le fais pas je te jure que le sort que je te réserve sera bien pire que ce matin et sois sûre que je ne pardonnerai pas.

Ces mots eurent pour effet de calmer le rouquin qui tremblait malgré tout de rage et de colère. Sentant que la situation de ce côté était réglée, elle reporta ses forces sur Harry qui se démenait bien plus que son ami.

- Eh ben dis donc, Potter, je te pensais pas aussi remonter, lâcha le blond sentant apparemment que ses pics n'auraient plus aucun effet sur les deux autres. Peut être que Black a été utile pour que tu cesses de geindre sans arrêt.

Les forces qu'Harry mettait à s'échapper d'Hermione semblèrent soudain se décupler de manière considérable et, sans la présence d'esprit de Ron, elle était sûre que son ami aurait déjà commis l'irréparable. S'agrippant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à lui, elle planta tout son poids au sol alors que Ron lui maintenait les bras aussi éloignés que possible de sa baguette.

- Potter ! Weasley ! Granger ! Si vous voulez faire ce genre de chose pas besoin de vous montrer en spectacle, il y a des chambres pour ça.

Hermione posa son regard sur le maître des potions, descendant les marches et passant devant eux. S'arrêtant au niveau des Serpentards, Rogue se tourna vers Malefoy et le jaugea un instant.

- Si vous n'allez pas déjeuner maintenant vous allez être en retard, lâcha-t-il. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ma maison perde des points aussi stupidement.

Dans un sourire, ils exécutèrent, quittant le hall pour s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle à la suite de Rogue. Dans un dernier regard, Malefoy leur fit un sourire entendu et ils durent contenir leurs efforts pour ne pas qu'Harry leur échappe.

- Calme-toi vieux, lança Ron.

- Je vais buter ce salopard ! hurla Harry sous les regards pétrifiés de ceux qui se rendaient ou sortaient de la Grande Salle. Je vais le buter et lui arracher son immonde petit sourire de Sainte Nitouche effarouchée !

- Harry !

- Lâchez-moi ! Je vais…

Un claquement s'éleva soudain dans le hall, le faisant terre sur le champ. Confiant le bon soin à Ron de le maintenir, Hermione avait contourné son ami avait de lui administrer la gifle la plus magistrale qu'elle n'ait jamais donnée. Sous le coup, la tête d'Harry fut violemment envoyée sur la droite alors qu'une brûlure cuisante commençait à se faire sentir. Crispant la mâchoire, il retint les larmes de rages qui bouillaient en lui et se redressa pour faire face à son amie.

- Harry James Potter ! lança-t-elle. Tu es le plus grand crétin que la terre n'ait jamais porté !

Il la fusilla de ses yeux émeraude avec une légère grimace. Etait-ce vraiment comme ça qu'elle comptait l'empêcher de tuer cette vermine ?

- Tu veux le tuer, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle. Et bien vas-y, fais-le ! Ron, lâche-le et qu'il aille s'occuper de Malefoy ! J'ai envie de voir ça moi ! Après tout, avec tous ceux qui ont fait en sorte qu'il n'ait jamais à tuer, j'ai envie de le voir bafouer tous les vœux qu'ils ont eus. Lâche-le, Ron !

La bouche entrouverte, le rouquin fit aller et venir son regard entre Hermione et Harry ne sachant pas vraiment si la folie de l'un pouvait valoir celle de l'autre. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il desserra l'emprise laissant Harry s'échapper.

- Tiens, dit Hermione en lui tendant sa baguette qu'elle lui avait prise. J'imagine que tu en auras besoin si tu veux montrer à tout le monde à quel point tu n'es pas différent des Mangemorts.

Harry considéra sa baguette avec envie et tendit la main pour la saisir avant de brutalement arrêter son geste. Il voulait le tuer, oh oui il le voulait ! Il savait pour Sirius, il en riait même alors pourquoi laisser la vie à cette sale crasse qui finirait par suivre les traces de sa chère tante Bellatrix. Hermione lui tendit encore un peu plus sa baguette et il les darda toutes deux du regard, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. Il voulait le tuer mais, pourtant, en imaginant le corps inanimé de Malefoy face à lui, il y voyait celui de Sirius, de Cédric, de ses parents et de tous ceux ayant déjà succombé.

Tremblant, il baissa sa main et la laissa tomber le long de son corps tout en serrant le poing. Il ne pouvait pas devenir comme ces Mangemorts, personne ne le lui pardonnerait, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Levant les yeux sur Hermione, il la vit faire un pâle sourire dénué de la moindre once de joie et s'avancer vers lui avant de lui fourrer sa baguette dans la main.

- Après tout, murmura-t-elle. Peut être que le Harry que je connais à juste besoin de garder qui il est à l'esprit.

S'éloignant de lui, elle se tourna brutalement vers le cercle de curieux qui s'étaient formés dans le hall, tous reculant d'un pas en sentant l'aura qui l'entourait bouillonner de rage.

- Déguerpissez si vous ne voulez pas finir en retenu jusqu'à Noël ! lança-t-elle sèchement.

Ron considéra les élèves s'enfuir à toute jambe. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment la punition qui était effrayante mais plutôt celle qui venait de la scander. Elle était impressionnante Hermione, c'était rien de le dire.

- Pardon.

Le rouquin se tourna vers Harry qui serrait encore sa baguette dans son poing. Soupirant, il rejoignit son ami et lui passa un bras sur ses épaules.

- Pas besoin de t'excuser, dit-il. L'un de nous allait bien un jour ou l'autre craquer alors te fais pas de bile et je t'offre une poupée vaudou blonde pour Noël.

Harry laissa un faible sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres mais l'humeur n'y était pas. Enfin de compte, le simple fait d'avoir réussi à refouler son envie meurtrière n'était pas suffisant. Il l'avait eu, c'était aussi simple que ça et, en cela, il n'était pas différent de ceux qu'il haïssait tant.

- Allons-y avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien à manger, lança Hermione en reprenant son sac qu'elle avait fait tomber pour les retenir.

La regardant s'éloigner, il jeta un regard à Ron qui haussa les épaules avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Méritait-il au fond ce traitement ? Il n'en était même pas sûr.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Delain de Frozen

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Silencieusement, il grattait le fond de son assiette avec la pointe de sa fourchette, tentant en vain de s'occuper l'esprit. Déjà une quinzaine de minutes qu'ils étaient en train de manger et lui se chargeait de détruire la vaisselle de Poudlard. Ron avait préféré ne lui faire aucune remarque de peur de le voir repartir dans sa sombre colère et de piquer encore un peu plus au vif Hermione qui s'était donnée pour mission de charcuter une pauvre cuisse de poulet pour s'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien déprimé tous les trois pour faire des têtes pareilles, lança Ginny en se laissant tomber aux côtés d'Harry qui ne quitta pas pour autant la contemplation qu'il avait des rayures qu'il se chargeait consciencieusement d'approfondir.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais disputé avec Malefoy, j'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas un gentil garçon, murmura une voix rêveuse.

Face à des mots aussi simplets, Harry consentit à lever son regard et croisa le regard bleu de Luna qui lui fit un sourire compatissant. Un gentil garçon ? Etrangement, il ne parvint à se retenir et rit de bon cœur sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Hermione quitta un instant son poulet pour le dévisager et revint à son carnage avec tout de même un peu moins d'entrain. Se calmant à coup de grandes inspirations, un sourire resta tout de même sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup Luna et sa naïveté à dire des choses aussi simplettes mais fortement efficaces.

Car en fait, il sentait peser le regard glacial de Malefoy sur sa nuque depuis le moment même où il avait franchi les portes de la salle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre leur conversation pour saisir que les éclats de rire qui s'élevaient de la table des Serpentards étaient dus aux évènements survenus plutôt. Ainsi, il avait réussi à tenir contre les envies qui l'avaient assaillies quelques minutes auparavant et faisait en sortant d'ignorer le monstre qui grognait dans son ventre de sauter sur Malefoy et de l'étriper sur place.

- Il faut qu'on aille faire nos devoirs maintenant, lança abruptement Hermione en se levant, repoussant son assiette où un rituel tribal semblait avoir eu lieu. Ginny, Luna, bonne après-midi.

Se penchant pour récupérer son sac, elle lança un regard noir à Ron qui lâcha immédiatement l'éclair au chocolat qu'il venait de prendre pour se lever précipitamment, manquant de peu de tomber à la renverse.

- Harry, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

L'interpellé la regarda dans un haussement de sourcil et considéra la prononciation de son nom comme une formule complète comprenant : sujet + verbe + complément. Récupérant son sac, il se leva dans un soupir en sachant d'hors et déjà ce qui allait l'attendre. Tendant son bras pour au moins finir son verre, il s'arrêta brusquement en considérant le contenu de ce dernier.

Le liquide tremblait et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, la plupart des carafes voyaient leur contenu s'agiter alors des couverts ou aliments en équilibres précaires tombaient sur les tables. Car les Gryffondors n'étaient pas les seuls à subir le phénomène. Bien que certains élèves continuaient de manger et de discuter sans s'en rendre compte, d'autres considéraient avec effrois les aliments trembler. Un bruit sourd s'éleva peu à peu et les secousses semblèrent prendre de l'importance, s'attaquant aux tables avant de gagner les murs. Levant les yeux en l'air, il vit le plafond magique disparaître et réapparaître plusieurs fois alors que des cris d'effrois commençaient à s'élever dans la salle. Le sol se mit à trembler violemment comme si le château entier commençait à vouloir se déplacer. Instinctivement (et surtout stupidement), Harry s'agrippa à la table, ce qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à faire. Il entendit Ginny crier à ses côtés et Ron empoigner Hermione pour la forcer à se baisser.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Ahuri, totalement perdu, Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond où une lumière aveuglante venait de faire son apparition. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite sphère toute ronde et lisse qui aurait pu facilement se loger dans le creux de sa main. D'elle, émanait cette lumière, si blanche, si éblouissante. Intrigué, il se redressa pour la considéra avec ébahissement.

Un sifflement strident s'éleva soudain et la sphère se mit à trembler. Changeant brusquement de couleur, elle passa du blanc au vert éclatant sous les yeux des élèves et professeurs qui ne savaient quoi faire et quoi penser. Cessant de trembler, les secondes suivantes se passèrent à une vitesse astronomique. Se ratatinant sur elle-même, elle disparut et tout explosa.

L'onde choc propulsa les meubles et toutes les personnes présentes contre les murs dans une force incommensurable. Laissant un cri franchir ses lèvres lorsque son dos heurta le mur, il hurla à plein poumon quant un morceau de la table vint lui fracasser la jambe droite tandis que des éclats de vaisselle venaient se planter non seulement autour de lui mais également dans son corps. Retombant au sol, il sentit sous lui un pied et regarda sur sa gauche pour constater qu'il appartenait à Ginny, cette dernière évanouie et étalée sur sol, un filet de sang s'écoulant le long de sa tempe. Cependant, il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, un des bancs ayant atterri sur sa cage thoracique l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

- Et merde ! C'était quoi ce truc ? !

Harry tourna ses yeux vers le centre de la salle qui était à présent totalement vide. A la place des tables qui auraient dû être présent, il y avait une épaisse brume qui commençait à se dissiper. Il n'y avait plus rien au centre de la salle et pourtant, il était certain que la voix était venue de là.

Une silhouette se dessina, à moitié voutée et ne devant pas dépasser plus d'une mètre.

- Evanesco !

Une partie de la brume disparue laissant entrevoir une partie de la scène face à Harry. Un homme était assis par terre, tentant avec le plus grand mal de se relever. Posant ses mains face à lui, il serra sa baguette tout en secouant la tête, visiblement totalement étourdi. Levant son visage, il plissa les yeux avant de regarder autour de lui. Harry manqua de laisser s'ouvrir sa bouche d'ébahissement lorsque le visage en question arriva sur lui car il s'agissait de… Malefoy !

Non, ce n'était pas Malefoy, ou du moins pas celui qu'il connaissait. Il avait bien entendu des cheveux blond presque blanc et des yeux gris acier cependant, bien que les traits restent les mêmes : tout était différent. Ces cheveux attachés étaient bien plus longs et devaient lui arriver, selon ses estimations, au bas de la nuque. Ses traits étaient plus fins mais il semblait paraître bien plus vieux et plus déterminé que l'autre fouine. Autre détail venant s'ajouter au tableau, une fine cicatrice lui traversait le bas de la mâchoire sur une dizaine de centimètres. Non, ce n'était pas Drago Malefoy et, pourtant, il s'y serait trompé sans la moindre hésitation.

L'homme posa les yeux sur lui et le dévisagea avec stupéfaction.

- Pourquoi t'as remis tes lunettes ? lança-t-il apparemment incrédule.

Harry ne saisit pas ses propos et puis, même s'il l'avait voulu, la douleur qui traversait son corps devenait de plus en plus aigüe.

- Malefoy, bouge-toi tu m'écrases ! hurla une seconde voix dans le brouillard.

L'homme blond regarda brutalement entre ses jambes et reporta avec effroi son regard sur Harry.

- Oh la merde… marmonna-t-il. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago sourit à l'attention de Potter en le voyant se débattre furieusement contre la belette et Granger. Qu'il aurait été amusant de le voir se jeter sur lui pour que Rogue ait finalement un prétexte de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Se détournant du trio lamentable, il suivit Blaise qui continuait d'entretenir la bonne humeur au sein du groupe.

- Franchement, je ne pensais pas Potter pouvait être aussi susceptible, lança Pansy à son adresse en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Bah, à part du muscle, et encore, je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre dans sa caboche, répondit-il en s'asseyant avant de commencer à se servir.

- Oh, tiens, j'ai comme l'impression que le castor s'essaye à l'opéra, dit Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de la Grande Salle.

Redressant la tête, Drago entendit les hurlements de Granger parvenir jusqu'à lui et il se délecta de l'état dans lequel il avait réussi à mettre ces trois-là.

- Passe-moi le sel, lança Drago à Pansy alors que c'était au tour de Potter d'hurler à plein poumon.

Cette dernière éclata de rire face à sa désinvolture totale et les autres la suivirent presque immédiatement. Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour que le bruit cesse d'agiter ses fragiles tympans et de pouvoir apprécier avec un grand sourire les traits tirés de colère de Potter et Granger lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais savoir qu'il en était la cause lui procurait un grand bonheur sur lequel il était incapable de mettre un mot. Bientôt, il serait enfin autorisé à pouvoir partir de Poudlard et utiliser les sorts qu'il voudrait sur ces trois imbéciles. Malheureusement, s'il ne savait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres si attaché à ôter lui-même la vie du balafré, il s'en serait donné lui-même à cœur joie. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas tout gagner, sans compter que sa mère lui faisait sous entendre qu'elle souhaitait le voir achever ses études.

Fixant la nuque de Potter, il participait activement à la conversation qui se déroulait autour de lui tout en se délectant des projets qui lui taraudaient l'esprit. A vrai dire, les Gryffondors étaient une source de divertissements des plus remarquables, comment ne pas profiter de toutes les occasions qu'il lui était offertes pour leur mener la vie dure ? Eclatant de rire à une des imitations que Théodore faisait de Potter, il manqua de s'étrangler avec le jus de citrouille au fond de son verre et recracha la totalité du contenu qu'il avait avalé sur celle face à lui qui n'était autre que Millicent.

Dans un grimaçant et le foudroyant d'un regard noir alors qu'il riait de plus belle, elle se leva de la table et se dirigea vers la sortie à grand pas.

- Blaise, arrête de t'amuser avec la table, ce n'est pas pratique pour manger, dit Drago dans un grand sourire en se détournant de la porte vers laquelle se dirigeait Millicent pour se servir une part de gâteau face à lui.

- Je fais rien du tout, répliqua ce dernier en le dévisageant.

Drago haussa les sourcils avant de considérer ses autres camarades qui lui renvoyèrent le même regard. Bon sang, la table ne tremblait pas toute seule ! Une idée traversa brusquement l'esprit du Serpentard et il se leva brutalement pour se tourner vers la table des Gryffondors. Oh, il ne l'aurait pas volé celle-là ! Personne ne s'attaquait à la personne de Malefoy d'une manière aussi déloyale !

Poussant un premier année de Serdaigle devant lui, il repoussa l'un des plats qu'il y avait sur la table des bleu et bronze, avant de se charger de passer par-dessus.

- Drago, fais gaffe ! hurla Blaise derrière lui.

A peine eut-il le temps de mettre les pieds au sol que celui-ci se mit à trembler comme jamais sans compter les murs autour d'eux qui grondaient d'une manière des plus inquiétantes. Considérant avec effrois le plafond qui ne cessait de faire des allers et venus, il s'agrippa sur le banc sur lequel il était tombé comme si le simple fait de se savoir maintenu à quelque chose pouvait empêcher le plafond de s'écrouler sur lui.

Puis tout s'arrêta, laissant une sphère blanche flotter au-dessus du sol. Fixant la boule, il laissa un court un instant son regard tombé sur les professeurs qui considéraient avec un même état de perplexité le phénomène. Il n'eut pas le temps de reporter son attention sur la sphère qu'un sifflement s'éleva et elle explosa.

La douleur qui le terrassa immédiatement le fit hurler comme jamais, c'était comme si quelque chose venait de lui passer entre les entrailles. Percutant un amas de débris qui venait à peine de se former derrière lui, le son franchissant ses lèvres s'arrêta soudain lorsque que sa tête heurta l'un des morceaux d'une ancienne table. A l'arrière de sa nuque, il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler, se glissant sous cape et parcourant son dos.

- Et merde ! C'était quoi ce truc ? !

Incapable de bouger, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur le centre de la salle. Il avait mal, si mal et n'arrivait pourtant pas à exprimer sa douleur en libérant ses poumons des cris qu'il voulait laisser échapper.

- Evanesco !

Une partie de la brume se dissipa et il vit une silhouette de dos, courbée au sol qui tentait de reprendre son équilibre. Redressant sa tête, il aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, sûrement blond (il ne parvenait pas à distinguer grand-chose) avec les cheveux ramenés dans une queue à l'arrière de sa nuque.

- Pourquoi t'as remis tes lunettes ? lança l'homme à l'un des élèves face à lui.

Plissant les yeux, Drago parvint à apercevoir la vague silhouette de Potter coincer sous un banc regardant avec incertitude l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

- Malefoy, bouge-toi tu m'écrases ! hurla une seconde voix dans le brouillard.

L'homme blond baissa brutalement son regard entre ses jambes et reporta son attention face à lui.

- Oh la merde… marmonna-t-il.

La brume était presque entièrement disparue maintenant. Le sol, qui avait été son dernier logis, devenait désormais plus visible et Drago vit, sous l'homme blond, une silhouette tentée de se dégager. Allongée sur le dos, recevant les genoux de ce dernier en partie sur les épaules, la silhouette qui semblait être celle d'un homme cessa de se débattre en entendant les mots prononcés par celui au-dessus de lui et bascula sa tête en arrière, Drago croisant immédiatement son regard.

Des yeux émeraude le fixaient avec effroi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ses traits étaient fins, cependant changeant, mais, étrangement, ils lui étaient familiers, très familiers. Car, au fond, et même dans l'état qu'il était, il savait qu'il manquait un détail, un élément ou un accessoire pouvant lui permettre de mettre enfin un nom sur ce visage. Laissant ses yeux glisser un peu plus bas, Drago continua de considérer l'homme. Ecrasés au sol, ses cheveux noir de jais laissaient tout de même voir une grande partie de leur indiscipline mais surtout, attirer par l'attraction du sol, découvrait son front barré d'une cicatrice, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

L'homme blond se redressa brusquement avant de se retourner pour lui aussi le fixer. Drago sentit son cœur rater un battement : pourquoi se voyait-il face à lui avec une expression d'effroi sur le visage ?

Alors que les regards émeraude et acier pesaient sur lui, ses paupières se fermèrent, Drago perdant conscience alors que du sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche commençait à s'écouler du coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

**Que se passe-t-il exactement dans la Grande Salle ? Qui sont donc les nouveaux arr****ivants ? Drago survivra-t-il ?**

Vous avez de la chance, je n'ai mis en place le système des questions que très tard dans ma fic sur hpfanfiction, mais bon moi j'aime bien poser les questions qui dérangent ^^.


	3. 02 Passé regarde et ne ferme pas les

**Titre : **Passé regarde… et ne ferme pas les yeux.

**Disclaimer :** ' JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé :**Une chance leur ait donné, une chance pour tout changer, une chance pour effacer leurs erreurs. Mais le défi s'avère difficile à gagner. Car changer le futur n'ait pas une chose si aisé, surtout quant ils savent qu'ils perdront tout ce qui les unis. Mais Harry et Drago ont fait leur choix, même si pour cela ils doivent affronter leur propre passé.

**Playlist : **Red Star de The Birthday Massacre

* * *

Le blond tendit sa main au brun qui était à terre et celui-ci la saisit sans une once d'hésitation pour se relever et considérer avec stupeur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un rêve ou bien un cauchemar, l'un ou l'autre mais en aucun cas la réalité.

- Lâchez vos baguettes !

Pivotant en cœur sur leur gauche, ils considérèrent les visages face à eux avec encore un peu plus de stupeur, si c'était possible. Le brun sentit une boule lui nouer la gorge lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu du vieil homme face à lui.

- Je vous ai dit de lâcher vos baguettes ! hurla Rogue aux côtés de Dumbledore en pointant la sienne droit sur eux de même que la demi-douzaine de professeurs également présent.

- Attendez ! lança précipitamment le blond en mettant les mains au niveau de sa tête. On n'a rien avoir dans cette histoire et…

- Faites ce que je vous dis ! répliqua Rogue.

- Mais nous…

- Fais ce qu'il dit, coupa le brun en lâchant sa baguette.

Le dévisageant un instant, le blond fit aller son regard entre ce dernier et le barrage que formaient les professeurs face à eux avant de finalement lâcher sa baguette en marmonnant un juron.

- Accio baguettes, lança Rogue.

Alors que ces dernières venaient rejoindre le creux de sa main, Severus ne quittait pas un instant des yeux les intrus. C'était quoi ce fatras ? Une farce ? Si c'était le cas, il attraperait les coupables et ne se retiendrait pas pour leur infliger lui-même leur traitement adéquat. Comment se faisait-il qu'il avait l'impression de les connaître parfaitement ? Ils ressemblaient traits pour traits à ce morveux de Potter et à Malefoy exeptés à quelques détails près. C'était à la fois désarmant et étrange et il n'arrivait pas à analyser clairement la situation pour vraiment savoir quoi faire.

- Incarcerem, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, des cordes surgies de nulle part vinrent s'enrouler autour du brun et du blond, entravant leurs mouvements. Mais ce ne fut pas le seul sortilège lancé. Un dôme se créa et ils se retrouvèrent emprisonner en son sein, ses parois semblant être parcouru d'un champ les repoussant s'il leur venait l'idée de vouloir l'abattre à coup de pieds ou de coudes. Severus considéra un court instant Dumbledore qui était la source du sortilège.

Si les professeurs étaient tous en parfait état, c'était grâce à lui. Son sort de protection avait été lancé un court instant avant l'explosion mais n'avait pas eu le temps de gagner le reste de la salle, seulement les quatre élèves les plus proches de la table des professeurs. Cependant, la force avait été telle qu'ils avaient également senti le souffle de l'explosion derrière la barrière ayant été levée et avaient considéré avec appréhension les silhouettes qui étaient apparues face à eux.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lança-t-il à l'encontre de ces intrus en se détournant de Dumbledore.

Tous deux le regardèrent en haussant les sourcils avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre. Etait-ce bien sage de le dire ? Et puis, était-ce vraiment utile ? Le blond fit un signe négatif de la tête mais il en était tout autre pour le brun. Ils étaient déjà ici, avouer l'inévitable ne changerait pas grand-chose à présent et, au contraire, ferait avancer la situation de manière plus que conséquente. Voyant que le brun ne semblait pas vouloir suivre sa ligne de conduite, il jura une nouvelle fois mais ce fut le signe qui montra au brun qu'il pouvait parler sans prendre le risque de se faire assommer.

- Harry Potter, dit-il en fixant ses yeux verts dans l'obscurité de ceux de Rogue.

- Drago Malefoy, minauda le second à contre cœur.

Severus eut une sorte de rictus et les dévisagea intensément dans un sourire amusé.

- Très drôle, dit-il. Mais plus sérieusement, dites-moi exactement qui vous êtes, ajouta-t-il en s'avançait d'un pas, maintenant encore un peu plus fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Mais on vient de vous le dire ! s'exclama Drago alors qu'Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose.

- Je ne vous…

- Severus, nous chercherons à savoir qui ils sont exactement plus tard, coupa Dumbledore.

Voulant contester, il se reprit vite en sentant les yeux de glace du directeur poser sur lui.

- Mlle Madley, lança Dumbledore à l'un des quatre élèves ayant réussi à échapper au cataclysme et appartenant en grande majorité aux Poufsouffles. Montez à l'infirmerie me chercher Mme Pomfresh et dites-lui de prévenir et d'également faire venir des médicomages de St Mangouste.

Cette dernière regarda un instant son directeur totalement déboussolée mais, sous les yeux de tous ses professeurs, elle sortit en courant de la Grande Salle entièrement dévastée.

- Minerva, Severus et Septima occupez-vous des blessés graves et préparez une salle. Les autres, commencez à dégager les élèves maintenant.

Tous acquiescèrent et Dumbledore se tourna vers le centre de la salle, ou plutôt, vers le capharnaüm qu'elle était à présent. Pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge, il murmura : _Sonorus_.

- A tous les élèves qui sont en mesure de se déplacer et n'ayant que des blessures superficielles, lança-t-il, sa voix emplissant entièrement l'enceinte de la salle. Aidez à dégager les autres et faites en sorte de ne rien faire qui pourrait aggraver leurs blessures.

Sous le dôme, Drago regarda Dumbledore achever sa tirade avant de le voir dévaler les marches pour également porter secours à ses élèves. Jurant encore et toujours, il tenta de se libérer mais les cordes ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce.

- Et nous ont fait quoi pendant qu'eux s'amusent ? cracha-t-il en tirant encore et toujours un peu plus sur ses liens.

- Calme-toi, murmura Harry qui regardait calmement autour de lui des élèves se relever difficilement.

- Pour quelqu'un qui pourrait facilement sortir d'ici je te trouve bien trop calme toi ! rétorqua froidement Drago en lui jetant un regard noir. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

- Se libérer n'est pas un problème mais nous n'avons pas de baguette, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Une baguette ? répéta Drago tout en le dévisageant d'un sourire moqueur. Depuis quand tu as besoin d'une baguette pour faire ça maintenant ?

- Je peux nous libérer mais sans baguette je me vois mal faire face à Dumbledore, répliqua Harry.

- Tu es au même nivea…

- Figure-toi que je n'ai jamais vérifié, coupa sèchement Harry.

En voyant les yeux émeraudes de ce dernier devenir si sombre, Drago préféra se taire. Il sentit brusquement ses entrailles se serrer et préféra se détourner du brun. Il y avait vraiment des choses dans lesquels il n'était pas doué.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Des personnes commençaient à s'agiter dans la salle, certaine s'éveillant à peine et réalisant se qui se passait autour d'eux. C'était le cas pour une brune sur laquelle un grand rouquin était étalé. Ouvrant les paupières, elle sentit une douleur lancinante percée dans son crâne mais, nulle part ailleurs, il y avait cette même sensation. Elle était intacte, choquée oui, à moitié assommée oui mais intacte et sans blessure. Posant sa main, sur l'épaule de Ron, elle le secoua légèrement alors que son cœur se serrait à l'idée qu'il ne lui réponde pas.

Dans un grognement, le rouquin redressa la tête et roula sur le côté avant de se recroqueviller et serrer son poignet gauche contre lui. Hermione se redressa brutalement et se traîna à ses côtés pour être à son niveau.

- Tu es blessé ? lança-t-elle totalement désemparée en le voyant serrer les dents.

- Une foulure je crois, marmonna-t-il, ou bien il est cassé, je ne sais pas du tout.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Sortant sa baguette de sa poche (elle eut un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle aussi était intacte), elle en pointa le bout sur le poignet blessé et murmura : _Ferula_. Alors que l'attelle et les bandages se mettaient en place, elle vérifia tout de même si le jeune homme n'avait aucune autre blessure.

- Je vais bien Hermione, la rassura-t-il en se redressant à moitié. Je ne suis pas… Ginny !

Il venait d'apercevoir sa sœur à terre, inconsciente et du sang coulant de sa tempe. Se précipitant sur elle, il voulut la retourner lorsqu'Hermione lui saisit brutalement les bras pour l'empêcher.

- Il ne faut surtout pas la toucher, tu ne ferais qu'empirer son état si elle a quelque chose de grave ! lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il se débattait pour essayer d'atteindre sa sœur.

Il s'arrêta brutalement et fit signe à Hermione qu'il avait compris. Lâchant sa prise, elle regarda Ron tendre lentement sa main vers le cou de sa sœur. Elle le vit laisser échapper un bref sourire de soulagement et elle-même se sentit plus légère. Ginny était vivante, c'était une bonne nouvelle, mais il fallait cependant ne pas la toucher avant l'arriver des Médicomages.

- Bouge saloperie…

Hermione entraperçut le banc près d'elle remuer un instant et elle cria à moitié en voyant Harry coincé sous ce dernier. Ce n'était pas vraiment son ami qui l'avait fait crier, mais plutôt sur la partie de son corps que ces yeux avaient croisée en premier. Elle voyait l'os de la jambe droite de ce dernier apparaître au travers de son pantalon alors que son sang coulait en abondance.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Entendant un cri sur sa gauche, Drago cessa de ruminer silencieusement et posa ses yeux sur Hermione qui tirait brusquement Ron pour l'aider. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il donna un coup de coude à l'aveugle derrière lui, touchant le brun entre les côtes.

- Je crois que t'as un problème.

Harry haussa les sourcils et suivit son regard pour les poser sur… lui-même. C'était étrange, vraiment très étrange de se voir essayer de se libérer avec les os d'une jambe voulant se carapater gaiement hors de son corps. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Il considéra Ron et Hermione sans vraiment les voir, trop occupé à savoir si son « lui » allait pouvoir garder sa jambe. Enlevant le banc, ils aidèrent son autre lui à s'allonger au sol alors que ce dernier poussa un cri dès que son membre bougea.

- Professeur, on a besoin d'aide ! s'exclama Hermione en voyant Dumbledore à quelques mètres d'eux.

Observant le directeur se précipiter sur son autre, Harry laissa son regard virer sur Drago à ses côtés. Ce dernier fixait également la scène, effaré, cherchant à relier les bouts pour comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Au fond, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication mais ils se refusaient tous deux à l'admettre. Tout d'abord car c'était impossible, enfin, pas à une telle échelle, et ensuite parce qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien fait pour arriver à ce résultat. Ils se fixèrent un moment comme pour essayer de trouver une échappatoire mais c'était impossible. Le brun laissa ses yeux retomber sur son autre lui qui bénéficiait des soins de Dumbledore et respira profondément.

- S'il arrive quelque chose à nos passés j'imagine nous en serons directement touchés, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne tiens pas à rentrer dans des débats de métaphysiques ou je ne sais quoi encore, répliqua sèchement Drago.

Tirant encore un peu plus furieusement sur ses liens, il maudit Severus du plus profond de son âme pour l'avoir immobilisé ainsi. Il détestait rester en simple observateur et être maintenu comme un prisonnier, il détestait cela à tel point qu'il était à présent dans une colère froide que le brun à ses côtés n'avait aucune peine à ressentir. Espérant fuir cette aura meurtrière, il reporta son regard sur sa droite dans un soupir. Il avait un sale caractère, ça, Harry ne l'avait jamais nié et devait le supporter cependant il…

- C'est quoi ce bordel, lança-t-il brusquement en attirant l'attention de Drago qui pivota pour le dévisager.

- Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui te pre…

Drago se tut soudain en constatant ce qu'Harry regardait avec tant d'effroi. Si sur leur gauche, les élèves commençaient à s'activer et que les soins commençaient à être donnés, la droite était beaucoup moins organisée. Certes, il y avait du mouvement aux extrémités de la salle mais, face à eux, il n'y avait justement aucun mouvement. Plusieurs élèves étaient inconscients, étalés à terre plus ou moins blessés et aucun ne paraissaient vouloir reprendre conscience. La plupart portaient des uniformes de Serpentard, d'autres de Serdaigle sans pour autant avoir des traces nettes de blessure.

Non, ce qui avait fait réagir Harry, c'était l'élève de Serpentard en face de lui. Drago n'avait eu le temps de croiser son regard qu'un court instant avant d'être interpellé par Rogue et n'avait pas fait attention. Mais, à présent, il voyait sans mal l'énorme flaque de sang qui s'élargissait de plus en plus sur le sol. Il voyait sans mal son propre visage évanoui où du sang s'écoulait en abondance d'entre ses lèvres. Il voyait également sans mal ces gouttes tomber le long de l'uniforme pour venir se joindre au flot qui sortait de l'abdomen transpercé de part en part.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Preparation de Pandora Hearts OST

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- De l'aide ! lança Drago d'une voix tremblante mais néanmoins moins forte sans pour autant quitter des yeux son lui.

Il n'y eut aucun mouvement à leur encontre.

- Il faut de l'aide ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant.

De nouveau, personne ne bougea le petit doigt. Il avait juste fait lever des regards affolés sur eux qui s'étaient immédiatement remis au travail.

- Putain retournez-vous et allez m'aider ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

Cette fois-ci, tous les regards vinrent se planter sur eux et il croisa les yeux d'Hermione.

- Professeur, marmonna-t-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore, pourquoi est-ce qu'il…

- Pas moi imbécile ! coupa Drago en lui faisant un signe de la tête pour qu'elle regarde ce qui se passait derrière lui. Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas il va…

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le temps d'expliquer, lâcha Harry qui n'avait pas cessé de fixer le jeune Serpentard qui se vidait toujours de son sang.

Dans un bruissement, des étincelles vinrent soudain ronger les cordes qui l'immobilisaient et il cassa ses liens avant de mettre sa main droite en avant. Le dôme éclata dans un immense fracas et il s'élança vers le mourant. Sa course s'arrêta nette lorsque des chaînes vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses pieds avant de pénétrer dans le sol et de l'y maintenir. Regardant comme il pouvait par-dessus son épaule, il vit la baguette de Dumbledore pointée droit sur lui.

- Comment avez-vous…, marmonna le directeur.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant précipitamment.

Maintenant que le dôme n'était plus là ainsi que sa légère opacité, elle apercevait la cause de toute cette agitation et considéra Malefoy face à elle, empalé, perdant tout ce qu'il lui restait de sang.

- Minerva, hurla Dumbledore alors qu'Hermione était déjà auprès du Serpentard, occupez-vous de Harry et vous M. Weasley, restez avec lui ! Severus, venez avec moi !

Enchaîné au sol alors que le dôme venait de se reformer, il cessa de se débattre lorsqu'il vit enfin les professeurs encercler Drago pour l'aider à le sortir de là et le soigner. Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de se libérer maintenant puisque le message était passé et il sentit son Malefoy s'asseoir à côté de lui pour regarder le sauvetage de son passé. A l'entrée, des Médicomages commençaient à rentrer dans la salle, trois d'entre eux venant rejoindre Dumbledore, Rogue et Hermione qui s'évertuaient à essayer de maintenir en vie Drago.

- A ton avis, murmura Harry. Que se passe-t-il s'il meurt ?

- Je ne tiens pas à le savoir, répondit le blond.

D'autres Médicomages venaient se joindre encore à ceux qui mettaient déjà tous leurs efforts à extraire Drago, à tel point que les deux détenus ne pouvaient à présent plus rien voir de ce qu'il se passait et ne comptaient que sur ce qui se disait pour savoir comment avançait les choses. S'écartant finalement un court instant, ils purent apercevoir les Médicomages déposant le corps de Drago sur un brancard avant d'emmener ce dernier hors de la salle.

Ce manège avait duré une quinzaine de minutes, soit une éternité pour un élève empalé et les deux spectateurs impuissants qui avaient regardés tout du long les efforts fournis par la dizaine de personnes pour l'extraire sans plus de dommages et le garder vivant. A présent, la salle était vide. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué les sorties sur les brancards des autres élèves et se retrouvaient à présent seuls au milieu d'une salle ravagée, l'un assis et ligoté, l'autre allongé et enchaîné. Les professeurs avaient également suivi leurs élèves, calmant ceux qui avaient été légèrement blessés, ceux qui étaient absents durant l'incident et les autres qui subissaient la douleur de leurs blessures.

- On pourrait peut être…

- Je ne veux pas tenter, coupa Harry alors que Drago lui lança un regard noir. Attendons, je suis certain qu'ils ne vont pas nous laisser moisir ici. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de vingt minutes, vingt minutes de calme, d'attente, de questionnement et d'impatience, qu'ils entendirent des pas résonner à l'entrée de la salle. Considérant Rogue et Dumbledore qui s'arrêtèrent face à eux, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau.

- J'aimerai que vous nous disiez à présent qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes ici, dit le directeur en posant ses yeux bleus sur eux tout en les détaillant.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter, répliqua Drago dans un faux sourire.

- Et bien passons outre vos humeurs et rafraichissez-moi la mémoire, répondit Dumbledore dans un aimable sourire qu'Harry savait n'être qu'une simple politesse de sa part.

Drago décroisa ses jambes et se releva, grognant toujours contre les cordes qui entravaient sa mobilité.

- Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black. Né le 5 juin 1980 dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy à 18h 47. Ma première et dernière peluche s'appelait Sépen et j'ai perdu ma première dent à la suite d'une chute dans les escaliers menant à la cave. J'ai…

- Tu en fais trop là, coupa Harry qui, toujours immobilisé au sol, lui jeta un regard agacé.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter alors autant rajouter quelques détails pour éviter qu'ils nous expédient à Azkaban sans chercher à comprendre, rétorqua sèchement le blond en haussant les épaules.

- Admettons que vous soyez M. Malefoy, intervint Dumbledore, qui…

- Pourquoi les croyez-vous ? coupa Rogue en considérant les deux jeunes hommes d'un œil noir.

- Donc, comme je le disais, poursuivit le directeur en ignorant l'intervention du maître des potions, en admettant que vous êtes M. Malefoy, qui êtes-vous ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils et dévisagea Dumbledore. Il détestait ce regard, celui qui disait qu'il savait déjà mais qu'il fallait lui dire à haute voix pour qu'il poursuive.

- Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, né le 31 juillet 1980 et je serai incapable de vous dire où et quand exactement. Ma première peluche, je n'en ai aucune idée mais pour mes dents qui sont tombées je les dois surtout à mon cousin, Dudley, qui s'est chargé d'accélérer le processus avec Piers.

Rogue eut un rictus alors que Dumbledore restait impassible. Il faut dire qu'il n'aurait rien fait de mieux à leur place. Ils étaient deux inconnus débarquant au beau milieu de la Grande Salle dans une explosion qui avait causée de nombreux blessés et dégâts. Ils ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à deux élèves et prétendaient s'appeler comme ces derniers, il y avait tout de même de quoi être sceptique et rester sur ses gardes.

- Comment comptez-vous nous faire croire cela ? lança Severus qui ne se serait pas gêner d'employer la manière forte pour leur faire cracher la vérité si le vieux loufoque n'était présent à côté.

- Parce que je connais l'intégralité de la prophétie et que je regrette d'avoir saccagé votre bureau, répondit Harry à l'intention du directeur.

- De quelle prophétie parlez… commença Rogue.

- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, je sais très bien que c'était vous le rat derrière la porte, coupa Harry en jetant un regard noir à Rogue qui lui répondit de la même manière.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Seul Dumbledore et lui était au courant de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là dans la taverne. Sans compter qu'il savait que le directeur avait révélé la prophétie à Potter durant juin dernier, et seulement à lui. Personne d'autre n'était au courant de ce qui s'était déroulé dans ce bureau à part lui, Dumbledore et Potter. Autrement dit…

- Vous venez du futur, dit calmement le directeur en continuant de les dévisager intensément comme à la recherche du moindre indice. Comment avez-vous fait cela ?

- Sincèrement aucune idée, intervint Drago avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Mais au lieu de parler futur, parlons passé. Enfin non… présent. Comment vont les élèves et nos nous ?

Dumbledore et Rogue échangèrent un court regard et Harry sentit la frustration monter en lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de leur dire des cachoteries ou d'inventer des mensonges, la simple vérité leur suffisait.

- Personne n'est mort mais il y a de très graves blessés, Potter s'en sortira sans aucun problème cependant…

- Drago est dans un état très grave et les Médicomages tentent tout ce qu'ils connaissent mais ils ne peuvent même pas certifier s'il serait toujours parmi nous dans une heure, acheva Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

Le blond secoua la tête. Il avait vécu pas mal de chose mais là, c'était certainement la plus farfelu, il allait « mourir ». Quelle idée d'avoir voyager dans le temps ? Savoir que son lui passé allait justement y passer avait tout de même quelque chose d'ironique voire de risible. Mais son rire intérieur s'arrêta en réalisant brusquement une chose : si son passé mourrait, il n'y aurait pas de futur pour lui, autrement dit, il n'existerait plus.

- Laissez moi sortir je peux le sauver ! lança-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de vous laisser partir vadrouiller dans le château alors que nous ne savons même pas ce qui se passe, répliqua Rogue en regardant le blond de bas en haut.

- Sans paraître impoli, nous sommes restés bien sagement ici à vous attendre alors que nous aurions pu partir depuis longtemps, rétorqua Drago sentant la colère bouillir dans ses veines.

- Partir, répéta Dumbledore en laissant ses yeux glisser sur Harry.

Croissant ses yeux bleus, il savait pertinemment que le directeur avait compris que le « nous » était en réalité lui. Et Drago avait raison, bien que les chaînes qu'il avait avaient pour rôle d'emprisonner la magie, elles ne servaient strictement à rien dans son cas et il aurait pu de nouveau faire voler le dôme en éclat s'il l'en avait eu l'intention. Cependant, un face à face avec le directeur ne l'enchantait guère et il ne voulait pas compliquer le dialogue.

- Même si on vous laisse aller vous amuser, croyez-vous vraiment que vous aurez de meilleurs résultats que les Médicomages ? railla Rogue.

- Disons que nous avons plusieurs années d'avance sur eux, répondit Drago dans un sourire sarcastique. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

A vrai dire, Harry aurait cru qu'il leur aurait fallu bien plus de temps pour négocier leur liberté mais, malgré les hurlements de Rogue qui s'opposait totalement à cette idée, Dumbledore les avait relâchés avant de les mener dans la salle où les élèves blessés recevaient les soins. S'arrêtant un moment à l'entrer, il observa les lits qui étaient alignés sur plusieurs rangés. Il essaya d'inspirer profondément mais il ne parvenait pas à chasser des images si semblables qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Pourquoi fallait-il remonter dans le temps si ce qu'il voyait était exactement la même chose que ce qu'il avait quitté ?

- Bouge-toi, lança le blond en lui tapant entre les côtes pour lui faire refaire surface. Essayons de remettre d'aplomb le foutoir qu'on a mis.

Harry acquiesça vaguement en le voyant suivre Dumbledore. S'il devait essayer de rectifier les dégâts, il devait absolument retrouver ses esprits et ne pas se laisser déborder par un sentiment de nostalgie. Il se tourna vers les premiers lits et sortit sa baguette que Rogue avait eu la bienveillance de lui rendre dans un regard noir. Cependant il savait que malgré ses connaissances, la magie médicale n'avait jamais été l'un domaine dans lequel il excellait contrairement à Drago qui en avait malheureusement fait sa spécialité. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Nous n'arrivons pas à refermer entièrement ses blessures, lança un Médicomage en voyant Dumbledore arriver. En plus sa blessure à l'abdomen, il a plusieurs côtés cassées qui ont gravement endommagé les poumons sans compter le coup qu'il a reçu à l'arrière du crâne qui a sûrement dû fêler les os. Il n'a aucune chance de…

- Poussez-vous de là les pessimistes, lâcha la voix glacial de Drago en poussant d'une main le Médicomage pour atteindre le lit.

Plusieurs firent des allers-retours entre le nouveau venu et leur patient, certain voulant intervenir lorsque le regard du directeur se posa lourdement sur eux.

Le blond ne fit pas attention à eux et se chargea de s'examiner le plus rapidement possible. Sur un point, ils n'avaient pas tord, le Drago de cette époque allait certainement y passer s'il restait dans cet état. Il avait les sorts pour le guérir, réparer et consolider les défenses cependant, ils n'avaient pas atterri plusieurs années dans le passé en récupérant ce qu'ils avaient perdu dans leur présent. Autrement dit, les journées à combattre l'avaient drôlement affaibli et il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir effectuer un sortilège entièrement. Heureusement qu'il avait un pile alcaline ambulante.

- Potter, ramène ton cul en vitesse ! hurla-t-il à travers la pièce en voyant déjà que le temps était compté.

Son cri eut pour effet d'éveiller l'intérêt de deux personnes. L'une se demanda si pour une fois il pouvait le demander gentiment et sans hurler tandis que l'autre se demanda tout simplement qui venait de l'appeler. Ce dernier se redressa à moitié dans son lit alors que Ron tentait de l'y remettre de force et vit un homme brun courir dans la salle, passant rapidement devant lui.

Le sprinter en question s'arrêta brutalement à côté du blond en considérant le visage affreusement pâle du garçon étalé sur lit.

- J'ai besoin de toi, dit Drago en tendant sa main.

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à te contrôler et te reposer, rétorqua Harry en lui saisissant la main.

Le blond haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son lui passé pour commencer les soins alors que Harry laissa échapper entre ses lèvres la formule qui permettrait à Drago de ne pas finir les quatre fers en l'air.

- Transfero vitae, murmura-t-il tout en sentant les yeux de Dumbledore poser sur sa nuque.

Il sentit un fourmillement lui traverser le corps et s'en suivit la désagréable sensation qui résultait du sortilège. C'était comme si un robinet venait de s'ouvrir quelque part et que ses forces s'y écoulaient lentement. Il eut un petit rire ironique en songeant à la difficulté qu'il avait eu à les regagner et avec quelle rapidité il les perdait à présent. Cependant, il fallait bien ça pour que Drago puisse sauver son autre.

Le blond en question inspirait profondément à chacun de ses sortilèges qui étaient tous aussi complexes les uns les autres. Il allait chercher dans toutes ses connaissances pour permettre de réparer le corps endommagé de son autre lui et de le faire rester en vie. Drago savait pertinemment que Dumbledore avait remarqué que sa magie frôlait sensiblement la magie noire mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ne meurt pas. Il mélangeait non seulement ce qu'il avait appris mais également cet enseignement qui lui faisait à présent horreur et dont il aurait été prêt à tout pour ne plus l'utiliser.

- Son cœur bat de nouveau régulièrement, lança un Médicomage en prenant le pouls du jeune Serpentard après une quinzaine de minutes durant lesquelles Drago avait marmonné inlassablement un flot de paroles continues qui avait eues pour effet de refermer les blessures, ressouder les os, veines et organes entre eux sans compter éliminer les éclats qui étaient venus se loger un peu partout. Mais il faut lui faire une transfusion d'urgence ou bien il ne tiendra pas bien longtemps.

Alors que le Médicomage sortait sa baguette, Drago lâcha brutalement Harry et arracha la baguette des mains du guérisseur qui le regarda sans comprendre, un hoquet de surprise s'échappant de ses lèvres.

- Ajoutez un sort à ce que je viens de faire et vous ne trouverez pas assez de ses restes pour seulement l'identifier, lâcha abruptement Drago.

- Mais il a besoin d'une transfusion, rétorqua un autre Médicomage.

- La méthode moldue est tout à fait appropriée, répondit-il dans un grand sourire tout en faisant tournoyer sa baguette pour faire apparaître tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'opération.

- Mais il nous faut quelqu'un du même groupe sanguin, rétorqua le Médicomage en le voyant se planter une aiguille dans le bras avant de faire de faire même sur son lui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a aucun risque en ce qui concerne la compatibilité.

Il avait dit cela si calmement tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise près du lit que les guérisseurs le dévisagèrent sans vraiment comprendre. Cependant, Drago observait le visage si pâle de son passé. Est-ce que cela suffirait à lui sauver la vie ? Avec toute la magie qu'il avait mise en œuvre pour le garder en vie, il savait déjà que le lien qui s'était formé mettrait du temps avant de s'estomper. Il était certes guéri en apparence, mais il lui fallait encore beaucoup de temps pour tout reprendre. Il pourrait certainement se lever d'ici quelques jours mais la magie servait de lien pour toute la guérison, le temps qu'elle se fasse par elle-même.

Elle servait simplement de substitution et Drago savait pertinemment que s'il venait à mourir, son passé perdrait cette magie et risquait d'y rester si ces blessures n'avaient pas totalement guéri. Aucun sort ne devrait lui être lancé dans les prochaines heures au risque d'altérer tous ses procédés mais, finalement, il faudrait quelques mois avant de retrouver son entière dépendance.

- Une fois que vous aurez terminé, dit Dumbledore avant qu'Harry ne retourne vers les lits qu'il avait quittés un peu plus tôt. Vous savez où se trouve mon bureau et sachez que j'apprécie fortement les Fizwizbiz.

Drago fronça les sourcils alors qu'Harry acquiesça, il y avait des habitudes qui ne se perdaient pas.

* * *

**Comment se passera l'entrevue avec Dumbledore ? Drago sera-t-il capable de se tenir à nouveau sur ses jambes ? Que se passe-t-il exactement avec les deux futurs ?**

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :) (critiquez, commentez, dansez… les reviews sont là pour ça XD)


	4. 03 Le papillon fait son effet en

**Titre : **Le papillon fait son effet… en oubliant de ramasser ses graines

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé :**Une chance leur ait donné, une chance pour tout changer, une chance pour effacer leurs erreurs. Mais le défi s'avère difficile à gagner. Car changer le futur n'ait pas une chose si aisé, surtout quant ils savent qu'ils perdront tout ce qui les unis. Mais Harry et Drago ont fait leur choix, même si pour cela ils doivent affronter leur propre passé.

**Petits bavardages :** Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de personnes viennent me lire ici, je ne comprends pas grand chose au site, mais je continuerai vaillamment à poster en sachant pertinemment qu'il y a toujours un petit timide qui ne veut pas appuyer sur « review » pour me dire ce qu'il a aimé ou ce qu'il a détesté ^^

**Playlist : **Angel Main Theme (the sanctuary extended remix)

* * *

Harry n'avait rien saisi. L'explosion, l'homme blond, l'autre, son sauvetage puis son arrivé à l'infirmerie, tout c'était passé tellement vite qu'il en était toujours à essayer de tout remettre dans le bon ordre.

Tout d'abord, il avait douté en voyant Malefoy dans les traits de l'homme qui l'avait regardé et interpellé mais, après avoir entendu le nom de ce dernier, il en était presque certain présent. Puis était venu le second qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir puisque le blond s'était toujours placé devant. Cependant, il avait réussi à voir certaines parties de son visage lorsque Hermione et Ron s'étaient occupés à l'aider à le sortir de sous son banc. Sur le coup, il n'avait su quoi dire et penser, prenant l'explosion qui avait eu lieu pour la source de son hallucination, mais quand il s'était libéré des sortilèges de Dumbledore et de Rogue, il avait manqué de faire un arrêt cardiaque à tel point la situation lui échappait totalement.

Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout changé et, allongé sur un lit avec Ron à ses côtés qui veillait à ce qu'il cesse de remuer, il sentait pointer un mal de tête incommensurable plus il essayait de trouver une explication logique à ce qu'il avait vu. Cela faisait déjà une vingtaine de minutes qu'il était là à contempler le plafond comme un abruti voyant sans arrêt des têtes défiler au pied de son lit et dans l'allée.

- Sérieusement, Harry, le Médicomage a dit que tu n'aurais pas de complication seulement si tu restais tranquille, le rabroua une énième fois Ron.

- Au lieu de me border, pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Ginny ? rétorqua sèchement Harry avant d'avaler d'un trait le gobelet rempli de Poussos que Pomfresh lui tendait.

- Hermione est avec elle et elle m'a certifié qu'elle se portait comme un charme, répondit-il en sentant que les mots qu'il prononçait le rassuraient également. Ce n'était qu'une égratignure et elle sortira rapidement d'ici. Je…

- Potter ramène ton cul en vitesse ! hurla une voix à travers la salle.

Harry se redressa brusquement à cet appel se prenant le bras tendu de Ron en pleine poitrine qui le fit immédiatement rejoindre son matelas. Mais c'était peine perdu pour le rouquin lorsqu'il vit son ami se redresser une seconde fois. Le prenant par les épaules, il appuya de toutes ses forces mais Harry continuait de lutter.

Qui donc avait ainsi hurlé son nom ? Il n'allait sûrement pas rester ici alors qu'on venait de l'appeler et que cette voix résonnait d'une façon familière à ses oreilles.

- Ron, lâche-moi ! dit-il en se débattant.

- Mon vieux, tu devrais te…

Les mots du rouquin ne parvinrent plus aux oreilles d'Harry. Les yeux fixés face à lui, il regarda l'homme brun courir à grandes enjambées et laissa sa mâchoire se décrocher littéralement en se considérant courir dans cette infirmerie improvisée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ? ! Pourquoi se voyait-il face à lui tellement semblable mais également tellement différent ? Pourquoi paraissait-il avoir pris quelques années et où étaient donc ses lunettes ?

Son soudain manque d'intérêt pour ce qui se passait autour de lui fut l'élément de sa défaite. Ron l'aplatit de toutes ses forces sur le lit alors que Mme Pomfresh, revenue à la rescousse, pointa sa baguette droit sur Harry et il ne vit qu'un court instant le sortilège fondre sur lui.

- C'est pour votre bien M. Potter, dit-elle en considérant le jeune homme évanoui avant de demander à Ron de l'aider à le remettre convenablement sous ses couvertures.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Sincèrement, je sens qu'on ne va pas sortir de là avant plusieurs heures.

- Arrête de te plaindre, rétorqua Harry. Fizwizbiz.

Après deux heures à s'occuper des autres élèves alors que le blond était resté assis pour tout d'abord effectuer la transfusion, puis se reposer, ils avaient dû se résoudre sous les regards curieux qu'on leur lançait à quitter la salle et se diriger vers le bureau du directeur où ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils trouveraient bien plus de questions que de réponses. Alors que la gargouille s'écarta pour leur laisser apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon, Harry s'engagea sous l'œil de Drago qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de mettre les pieds dans le bureau de ce vieux loufoque.

- Nous vous attendions, lança Dumbledore assis derrière son bureau en voyant Harry apparaître après qu'il ait poussé la porte de chêne.

- Nous ? répéta-t-il indécis en freinant le pas alors Drago le poussait légèrement pour pouvoir entrer.

- Hum, hum…

Regardant sur sa droite, il sentit comme un vent glacial lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'il croisa les yeux noirs de Rogue. Décidément, il avait beau le savoir de leur côté, il n'avait jamais pu l'apprécier, et ce n'était pas en ayant remonté des années en arrière que ça allait changer.

- Je vous prie de vous asseoir, lança Dumbledore en montrant les sièges face à son bureau tandis que Rogue venait se placer derrière, sur la gauche du directeur. Il me semble que le reste de l'après-midi va être longue pour nous tous.

Harry accepta l'offre sans discuter tandis que Drago, le nez en l'air pour observer la pièce, cherchait d'une main absente le dossier du fauteuil. Dumbledore le considérait calmement, le menton posé sur ses mains. Sentant que le comportement de l'ancien Serpentard révélait déjà bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le laisser paraître, Harry saisit fermement le blond et le fit s'asseoir sans ménagement dans son siège. Il eut droit à un regard noir de ce dernier mais il l'ignora superbement.

- Par quoi commençons-nous ? demanda-t-il.

- Tout d'abord, sachez que j'ai fait boucler l'école pour éviter que des informations ne parviennent jusqu'à l'extérieur, que ce soit jusqu'à Voldemort ou bien le ministère, déclara Dumbledore.

Il avait laissé ses mots en suspend pour observer leur réaction mais Harry s'était préparé et c'était également le cas pour Drago. Tous deux ne réagirent pas au nom de Voldemort, laissant le directeur dans la plus totale ignorance sur le sort futur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Maintenant j'aimerai savoir de quelle manière vous avez atterri dans la Grande Salle, pourquoi et de combien d'année exactement votre bond est constitué, poursuivit-il toujours d'une même voix calme.

Tous deux quittèrent le directeur des yeux et se dévisagèrent mutuellement. Drago n'avait jamais aimé ces situations où il avait à se justifier et ce fut dans un léger sourire qu'il fit signe à Harry de se dépatouiller avec Dumbledore. Le brun le fusilla du regard et sentit monter en lui l'envie d'écraser amoureusement le visage du Serpentard sur le bureau.

- Pour faire simple, dit-il en se détournant du blond, nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de voyager dans le temps et j'ai comme l'impression que tout cela n'est dû qu'à un malencontreux accident.

- Expliquez, exigea Rogue en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Disons que nous nous trouvions dans une situation délicate et que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention si quelqu'un agitait une boussole devant mon nez pour nous dire que nous allions faire un petit saut dans le passé, répliqua Harry sarcastique en lui renvoyant son regard.

- Quelle situation ? demanda plus poliment Dumbledore.

Harry se tut. Etrangement, le fait déballer le futur le dérangeait un peu, voire carrément.

- Gardez des choses pour vous est normal mais nous avons besoin de certains éléments pour pouvoir régler le problème, déclara Dumbledore en voyant son blocage.

- La situation importe peu, intervint Drago en s'affaissant un peu dans son fauteuil. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que deux sortilège se sont percutés, il y a eut une explosion et nous sommes tombés dans l'eau. Ensuite, nous étions dans la Grande Salle, aussi sec que maintenant. Point, il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

- Quelle sorte de sortilège ? interrogea Rogue en fronçant les sourcils ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer encore plus son nez crochu.

- Le machin tout vert qui nous fait tomber raide mort.

Severus dévisagea Drago avec surprise. Il était certain qu'ils venaient du futur mais, où était donc Drago Malefoy ? Il était également certain d'une chose, c'est que jamais il n'aurait dit les choses d'une manière aussi désinvolte et avec un langage si familier. Un Malefoy ? Là, il avait comme un sérieux doute.

- Donc deux sortilèges de la mort se sont heurtés, répéta Dumbledore d'une manière plus civilisée. Un Prior Incantato ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

Ce dernier hocha négativement la tête et le front du directeur se rida quelque peu. Comprendre ce qui c'était passé n'allait pas être simple.

- De combien d'année avez-vous donc voyagé ?

- Ca ne vous concerne pas, déclara Drago d'une voix bien plus dure en coupant court à l'intervention qu'allait faire Harry.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Rogue d'une voix faussement intéressée mais qui trahissait son irritation.

- Tout simplement parce que le futur ne doit pas être changé, répondit le blond en posant ses yeux gris sur le maître des potions. Il ne faut pas s'amuser avec le temps et le simple fait que vous sachiez que nous avons quelques années de plus pourrait très bien changer pas mal de choses.

- Il a raison, intervint Dumbledore pour faire taire son professeur qui le dévisagea sans vergogne pour lui avoir ainsi coupé la parole. Cependant nous devons savoir combien d'années exactement nous sépare de votre futur pour envisager de trouver un moyen de vous y renvoyer.

Drago eut un rire jaune. Harry le considéra sans comprendre mais il saisit bien que le blond n'avait pas perdu la boule et, qu'au contraire, il était pourvu de toutes ses capacités intellectuelles.

- Sincèrement, vous pensez réellement le pouvoir, dit-il, parce que moi j'en doute sérieusement voyez-vous ? Et si vous y arrivez, que comptez-vous faire pour tous les élèves ?

- Un sortilège d'amnésie pourrait parfaitement faire l'affaire, répondit Rogue. Rajoutons à cela quelques sorts pour rajouter des souvenirs et tous devraient rentrer à la normal.

- Rien ne rentrera à la normal !

- Vous…

- Severus, ce jeune homme a malheureusement raison, coupa une nouvelle fois Dumbledore. Il est fort probable que, malgré tous les efforts que nous pourrions fournir, nous ne parvenions pas à les renvoyer d'où ils viennent et que le cours du temps soit irrémédiablement modifié.

- Je ne suis pas bien sûr de…

- L'effet papillon, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle chez les Moldus, intervint Harry.

Les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui alors qui réfléchissait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- La moindre chose à une échelle microscopique peut avoir des conséquences à l'échelle planétaire, expliqua-t-il. Même si ce n'est peut être pas le cas pour certaines choses, d'autres le subiront d'une façon plus ou moins importante. Les Moldus ont pour but d'illustrer cet effet avec un battement d'aile de papillon provoquant une tornade de l'autre côté du monde.

- A ce que je sache vous n'avez pas ramenez d'insectes avec vous, répliqua sèchement Rogue. Nous avons bouclé l'école et aucune information ne sort, comment voulez-vous que votre arrivée ait pu avoir la moindre conséquence…

- Justement rien ne sort, coupa Drago. Qui nous dit que dans notre passé une petite élève de Serdaigle n'a pas envoyé un hibou à ses parents, que le hibou à livrer sa lettre et que la mère, occupée à lire le courrier de sa famille n'est pas sortie dire bonjour au voisin. Sans la lettre, la mère va le saluer et le voisin n'arrivera pas à temps pour aider sa femme à ne pas louper la marche de l'escalier. Résultat, sa femme se rompt le coup.

- Vous exagérez, critiqua Rogue.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas pris la situation la plus optimiste, répondit Harry dans un léger sourire, mais en bref c'est l'effet papillon. Une lettre aura pour effet d'être la cause indirect de la mort d'une femme qui entraînera la tristesse de plusieurs personnes dont le comportement en sera affecté, etc.…

La situation dans laquelle ils étaient était vraiment critique et ils avaient sans doute modifié pas mal de choses avec leur arrivée. Cependant, Harry sentit comme un espoir se creuser au fond de son estomac, un espoir, bien que sans grande envergure, auquel il prenait plaisir à savoir si près de lui.

- Vous n'avez cependant pas à vous affoler, dit Dumbledore en se levant pour faire le tour du bureau. Bien que le futur ne soit pas tracé il faut la plupart du temps plusieurs facteurs pour qu'il change mais, vous avez cependant raison M. Malefoy en disant que rejoindre votre futur ne sera pas facile. Nous n'avons ni la connaissance ni les moyens actuellement pour vous refaire faire un tel voyage.

- Nous allons donc rester coincés ici ? demanda Harry.

- Coincés et surtout, nous ferons en sorte que vous cessiez de tripatouiller le futur, ajouta Dumbledore en souriant légèrement à son attention. Savez-vous au moins en quelle année vous êtes ?

- Nous sommes durant le début de notre sixième année, avant les vacances de Noël, intervint Drago. Au vu du temps qu'il y a dehors, je dirai septembre ou octobre.

- Comment…

- Je le sais, pas besoin de chercher plus loin, coupa Drago qui s'attendait déjà à la question du directeur.

Coincé au début de leur sixième année. A vrai dire, Harry avait compris à quel niveau de leurs études ils avaient atterri mais l'approximation que Drago venait de lui faire avait eu pour effet de le glacer sur place. Sur tout le temps qu'il avait déjà vécu, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit exactement sur cette année qu'il soit tombé et à ce moment là ? Une rage froide venait de s'éveiller au plus profond de lui et il serra les poings pour se contrôler. Il était maudit ! Il le savait depuis toujours mais là, il venait d'en atteindre les sommets ! Son poing crépitait d'étincelles malgré tous les efforts qu'il mettait pour se contrôler et considéra froidement les yeux bleus de Dumbledore posés sur le phénomène.

- Je n'ai pas voulu paraître impoli mais ma curiosité commence sérieusement à prendre le dessus. La magie dont vous vous servez était-elle à ce point différente de celle que nous utilisons dans ce présent ?

Harry secoua ses mains et fit disparaître sa magie. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas changer le futur, il se trouvait en effet bien curieux pour demander de telles choses.

- C'est la même magie, répondit Drago. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas tout révéler, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Harry qui se leva soudain.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Saltwater de Chicane

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Le brun le dévisagea en silence et hésita. S'il lui venait à l'idée de laisser échapper quoique ce soit, il ne laisserait plus de côté l'idée de lui écraser le visage contre le bureau à coup de pied dans le trouffion.

- Depuis que la guerre est déclarée, nous savons tous que le Ministère pousse encore plus loin ses recherches dans le Département des Mystères pour trouver des solutions pour faire face à l'armée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de monter, expliqua Drago tout en guettant les réactions d'Harry pour faire face à une éventuelle attaque de ce dernier. De l'autre côté, c'est exactement la même chose et on peut qualifier ça de course à qui trouvera le meilleur moyen d'exploiter la magie.

- Vous pratiquez donc le résultat de ces recherches ? conclut Rogue qui écoutait avec attention ce que l'ancien Serpentard racontait.

- Plus ou moins, répondit Drago en pesant le pour et le contre en sentant le regard du brun sur sa nuque que ce dernier imaginait sans doute déjà entre ses mains pour être consciencieusement brisée. On sait déjà à cette époque que la puissance du sorcier dépend de la quantité de magie qu'il peut contrôler. Nous avons certes découvert de nouveaux sorts bien plus complexes que les autres mais ils ne sont pas à la porté de n'importe qui. Une nouvelle manière d'utiliser la magie a également été découverte.

- Pour ne plus nécessairement dépendre de la baguette, dit Dumbledore en fixant songeusement Drago.

Sentant un mouvement d'air s'approcher, le blond eut la bonne présence d'esprit de se baisser avant de précipitamment se décoller du fond de son fauteuil. Considérant les yeux émeraudes d'Harry le mitrailler sur place, Drago fit pivoter son fauteuil pour se placer derrière le dossier.

- J'ai rien dit, il l'a découvert tout seul ! lança-t-il en montrant du doigt Dumbledore qui haussa sourcils en voyant la scène face à lui.

- Il y a au moins des choses qui ne changent pas, lui marmonna Severus à l'oreille en considérant Potter et Malefoy debout face à face se combattant à coup de regards haineux.

Riant silencieusement, Dumbledore acquiesça et inspira profondément. Si le jeune Gryffondor et le jeune Serpentard lui créaient déjà pas mal d'ennuis, comment allait-il garder le château debout s'il fallait en plus prendre en compte les formats adultes ? Frappant dans ses mains, il fit ramener l'attention sur lui malgré la tension qui régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes et leur sourit calmement.

- Discutons plutôt de choses présentes voulez-vous ? Si nous ne pouvons pas vous renvoyer là d'où vous venez dans l'immédiat, je pensais soumettre un sortilège de Fidelitas sur votre présence au château, votre identité, ainsi que les raisons qui ont fait que vous êtes parmi nous. Cela permettrait au moins de garder le contrôle de la situation dans l'enceinte du château et de ne pas alerter Voldemort sur ce qui se passe.

- Il n'est plus question d'effacer la mémoire ? demanda Harry.

- Nous parlons de centaines d'élèves, rétorqua Rogue. Au fond, c'est impossible de tous leur demander bien gentiment de faire la queue pendant qu'on leur lave le cerveau. Sans parler que, dès qu'un n'aura plus de souvenir, il se demandera pour quelles raisons exactement ses camarades mentionnent des choses dont il n'a pas le moindre souvenir. Il faudrait tout faire en un seul coup et personne n'en est capable.

Vu ainsi, il était vrai que le coup d'amnésie générale ne risquait pas vraiment de marcher. Harry soupira profondément. Les ennuis, il les connaissait depuis déjà assez longtemps et pouvait même se considérer comme étant très intimes avec eux. Cependant, il avait touché le fond à présent, il en était certain.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il n'allait pas rester sagement sans rien faire, ça non ! Il lui fallait des explications, et il en aurait, de gré ou de force. Il avait déjà eu du mal à échapper à la vigilance de Ron et de Pomfresh, il n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter maintenant.

Appuyé sur des béquilles qu'il avait réussi à faucher avant de quitter la pseudo-infirmerie, il avançait consciencieusement dans les couloirs en jetant régulièrement un regard par-dessus son épaule. Certes, il avait envie de hurler à cause de cette satanée potion pour lui faire ressouder les os, mais il serrait à s'en faire mal ses béquilles pour garder l'esprit clair. Il lui fallait des réponses, et il en aurait, foi d'Harry Potter !

Il avait enfin atteint le deuxième étage et s'engagea dans le couloir menant dans le bureau du directeur. Il n'y avait que là-bas qu'il trouverait des explications et il ne laisserait ce vieux cinglé partir avant d'avoir été satisfait. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait mais savait cependant que des personnes n'allaient pas tarder à se mettre à sa recherche, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Claudiquant jusqu'à la gargouille, il lâcha abruptement le mot de passe et s'engagea difficilement dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Il y avait une chose qui était sûre, avec tous ces escaliers, Poudlard n'était vraiment pas fait pour les personnes à mobilité réduite.

Arrivé face à la porte en chêne, il l'ouvrit brusquement et entra dans la pièce sans même frapper. Il était là pour poser des questions, il n'allait sûrement pas attendre le bon vouloir de Dumbledore pour lui accorder une audience. Se redressant sur ses béquilles, il ouvrit la bouche et… la referma aussitôt.

Il avait tout d'abord cru à un rêve, quoi de plus normal d'ailleurs après avoir été à moitié assommé et s'être fait arracher la jambe. Après, il avait vraiment constaté que quelque chose n'allait pas outre le fait qu'il y avait eu une explosion. Et maintenant, il était totalement perdu et abasourdi en voyant les quatre personnes devant lui le fixer avec surprise, enfin, surtout les deux plus proches.

Il reconnu l'homme blond qui commença à sourire sans vraiment le vouloir, apparemment ne parvenant plus à se retenir, puis finalement l'homme brun, lui. A fixer sa propre image tout en notant tant de différences, il commençait à sentir la colère gronder en lui. Les farces, il pouvait les supporter, mais pas quand il s'agissait de sa propre apparence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ! hurla-t-il. C'est qui eux ? ! lança-t-il en levant une de ses béquilles pour la pointer sur le blond et le brun.

- Harry, calme-toi, intervint Dumbledore. Je…

- Que je me calme ? ! répéta-t-il pour vérifier qu'il avait bien compris. Vous pensez vraiment que…

- Potter, personne ne vous a invité à rentrer ou bien encore à poser des questions, rétorqua sèchement Rogue.

- Oh vous je ne vous ai pas sonné ! répliqua furieusement Harry en foudroyant le maître des potions d'un regard noir tout en se rapprochant du bureau.

- Ca c'est bien envoyé, dit le blond dans un sourire tout en se tournant vers le brun qui lui accorda un soupir exaspéré.

Harry s'arrêta un instant pour considérer le blondinet avec rage.

- M. Malefoy, je vous prierai de ne pas intervenir, lança Dumbledore à son attention.

- Malefoy ? ! répéta une seconde fois Harry qui commençait sérieusement à s'affoler.

- Le Malefoy du futur, pas le tiens, se chargea de répondre le brun.

- Futur ?

Il eut une sorte de sourire mécanique sans vraiment savoir pour quelle raison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il passe exactement ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus ou moins calme alors qu'il essayait de se contrôler.

- Pour l'instant, rien qui ne te concerne, dit Dumbledore.

Là, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait déjà dû le supporter en juin dernier alors qu'il lui racontait ce que à quoi il était destiné et l'entendre parler sur le dos de Sirius. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir ce visage si calme, si serein face à lui alors qu'il bouillait d'une colère froide. Se rapprochant de lui, il lâcha une de ses béquilles et tendit son poing pour l'abattre sur ce visage qui l'exaspérait tant. Une main vint soudain saisir son poignet l'empêchant d'atteindre sa cible.

- Tu dois te calmer, lança Drago en affirmant sa prise alors qu'Harry se débattait.

- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas des réponses satisfaisantes, rétorqua-t-il en fixant avec haine ce regard gris qu'il n'avait aucune peine à reconnaître désormais comme étant celui de son pire ennemi.

- Sincèrement, lança Drago à l'attention du brun, tu avais vraiment un sale caractère.

- Par ce que tu crois que ça a changé ? rétorqua ce dernier alors qu'Harry portait son attention sur lui.

Voir son propre visage le fixer le déstabilisait d'une manière bien plus importante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Bien qu'il se reconnaisse parfaitement malgré l'absence de lunettes chez son double, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait et qui n'avait strictement rien de physique. Un mouvement de la part de Rogue lui fit porter son attention sur le maître des potions alors que ce dernier se penchait à l'oreille du directeur tout en serrant son avant-bras gauche dans sa main.

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne se déroula qu'en quelques secondes. Drago hurla en lâchant brutalement Harry qui dut reculer pour ne pas perdre son équilibre précaire. Le blond tomba à genoux et releva dans un mouvement sec sa manche gauche laissant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres qui marquait profondément de sa noirceur la peau blanchâtre. Harry réagit au quart de tour et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur ce dernier, un sortilège de Stupéfiction déjà lancé.

Une détonation sonore s'éleva lorsque le sort vint frapper le bouclier qui s'était élevé à quelques centimètres du blond qui eut tout juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir le rayon disparaître. Regardant sur sa gauche, il remercia du regard le brun qui était à l'origine du bouclier et celui-ci acquiesça vaguement en baissant sa main droite dépourvue de baguette pour se tourner vers son passé qui avait regardé la scène, ébahi.

- Il n'est pas un danger alors ne lui fais rien, lança-t-il en considérant Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal de rester debout sur son unique béquille, sa main serrée sur sa baguette.

Là il ne saisissait pas. Comment lui, Harry Potter, pouvait donc faire confiance à un Mangemort ? Qui plus est Malefoy ? Si c'était réellement son futur, il devait avoir pris un sérieux coup sur la tête pour défendre ainsi son pire ennemi qui serrait la mâchoire pour contenir la douleur de son avant-bras.

Dumbledore considérait quant à lui les deux Harry se faire face en fronçant les sourcils. S'il n'avait pas vu le mouvement qu'avait fait le futur pour protéger M. Malefoy contre le passé, il aurait certainement réagi de la même manière que le Harry de son époque. Cependant, les choses avaient dû évoluer pour qu'il soit prêt ainsi à défendre le Serpentard alors qu'il portait la Marque des Ténèbres, signe qu'il était un Mangemort.

- Severus, allez-y et tenez moi informé, dit Dumbledore à son professeur qui avait lui aussi ressenti l'effet de la marque mais à moins grande échelle.

L'interpellé voulu contesté mais il réalisa qu'il valait mieux pour lui s'exécuter le plus rapidement possible et jouer son rôle d'espion du mieux qu'il pouvait. Risquer de se faire tuer par Voldemort pour un retard n'était en aucun cas l'une de ses priorités et il devait découvrir si cet appel avait une étroite liaison avec l'arrivée des deux voyageurs.

- Harry, il vaut mieux que tu rejoignes ton lit avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose, poursuivit Dumbledore tandis que Rogue quittait la pièce en dévisageant à tour de rôle Drago qui contrôlait sa douleur et le Harry du futur qui s'était mis à sa hauteur pour l'aider.

- Non, rétorqua-t-il sans cesser de fixer son lui futur qui demandait à Malefoy de se calmer. Je veux des réponses. Maintenant.

- Tu les auras, oui, mais pas maintenant, répliqua à son tour le directeur d'une voix beaucoup plus ferme à présent. Tu n'es pas le seul concerné dans l'affaire et je crois que les explications viendront lorsque le Drago Malefoy de cette époque sera de nouveau apte à marcher pour pouvoir venir également dans cette pièce.

- Je n'attendrai pas que cet abruti…

- Tu attendras ! trancha sèchement Dumbledore. A présent, rejoins ton lit et ne cherche pas à entrer en contact avec ces deux là avant que je ne t'ais convoqué dans ce bureau. C'est bien clair ?

Harry sentit la colère bouillir encore un peu plus en lui et il rangea à contre cœur sa baguette. Récupérant sa deuxième béquille, il se jura qu'il aurait des réponses, pas seulement sur ce qui c'était passé, mais sur le comportement de son futur.

Alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte, le second Harry se détourna de Drago et posa son regard sur le directeur qui semblait légèrement débordé par les évènements.

- Il ne va pas attendre éternellement, dit Harry.

- Je le sais, répondit Dumbledore en s'agenouillant lui aussi près de Drago qui jurait au lieu de crier bien que la douleur ait largement diminué. Mais je préfère que M. Malefoy soit également présent lorsque nous devrons expliquer la situation. D'entre nous tous, ce sont sans doute les plus concernés.

- Moi, ce qui me surprend, intervint Drago en serrant les dents, c'est que vous ne posiez aucune question sur ce qui vient d'arriver.

- Je fais confiance à Harry, dit simplement Dumbledore. S'il considère que vous êtes apte à ne pas nous trahir et servir Voldemort, je m'en tiendrai à cela. Mais je ne suis cependant pas sot au point de ne pas voir que vos relations ont considérablement évolué et ce, pour des raisons qu'il vaut mieux ne pas dire si le futur doit être préservé.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Préserver le futur ? Quelle idée charmante ils avaient là. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur se serrait à lui en faire mal.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Attendre qu'il l'appelle, il en avait des bonnes Dumbledore ! Il détestait ça, rester dans l'ignorance en sachant pertinemment qu'on lui cachait quelque chose qui le concernait pleinement.

Harry avait rejoint la salle où tous les lits étaient alignés et avait été accueilli par une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf et un Ron qui manqua de l'assommer tant il était soulagé de le savoir toujours vivant et non à l'agonie au détour d'un couloir à cause de son manque de vigilance. Il n'avait rien pu dire ni faire et avait dû rester allonger sur son lit jusqu'à la fin de la journée, la potion Poussos le faisant souffrir plus que jamais.

A présent, il faisait nuit et l'agitation de l'après-midi avait cessé. Des Médicomages continuaient de passer entre les lits des patients endormis, vérifiant qu'aucune complication ne pointait son nez et que les guérissons s'effectuaient sans problème. C'était un silence pesant qu'Harry supportait difficilement. Comment pouvait-il rester tranquillement à dormir en sachant que son futur se baladait quelque part dans le château, main dans la main avec Malefoy ? !

Se glissant de sous ses draps, il se faufila silencieusement, mais tirant tout de même une grimace en posant sa jambe douloureuse au sol. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Dans l'obscurité, il évita les Médicomages et s'approchant d'un des lits les plus souvent encadrés. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, mais quelques secondes suffiraient. Il s'agissait du seul lit entouré par des rideaux, il n'y avait donc aucune logique à déduire que l'objet de sa recherche était derrière.

Passant derrière, il considéra un court instant son occupant dans une grimace. Il était vraiment dans un piètre état Drago Malefoy. Le blond, déjà bien pâle à l'habitude, était désormais d'une blancheur irréprochable. Cependant, si sa peau ne semblait pas avoir le même problème pour être irréprochable, il ne doutait pas que le Serpentard était tout sauf un saint. Prenant la manche gauche de Malefoy, il la remonta jusqu'à coude et regarda son avant bras.

Il n'y avait rien : pas de cicatrices, de grains de beautés, encore moins de Marque des Ténèbres, le petit Malefoy semblait aussi blanc que neige, et ce n'était rien de le dire. Mais Harry n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait pas la marque mais son futur l'avait, ce qui voulait tout simplement dire qu'il allait devenir un Mangemort. Alors pourquoi le Harry du futur le défendait ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à se reconnaître dans ses traits ? C'était comme si on lui avait proposé de se voir plus vieux mais en changeant complètement sa personnalité.

Fixant le visage inconscient de Malefoy, il plissa le front tout en continuant de réfléchir. Il aurait des réponses mais, pour cela, il fallait absolument que le Serpentard se remette sur pied, seulement après il pourrait se charger de lui.

* * *

**Que révèleront donc les futurs ? Harry sera-t-il capable de ****garder son calme vis-à-vis de Malefoy ? Quand Drago se réveillera-t-il ?**


	5. 04 Les futurs parlent mais qu'avons

**Titre :** Les futurs parlent… mais qu'avons-nous fait ?

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé :**Une chance leur ait donné, une chance pour tout changer, une chance pour effacer leurs erreurs. Mais le défi s'avère difficile à gagner. Car changer le futur n'ait pas une chose si aisé, surtout quant ils savent qu'ils perdront tout ce qui les unis. Mais Harry et Drago ont fait leur choix, même si pour cela ils doivent affronter leur propre passé.

**Playlist : **One Step Beyond de Karsh Kale

* * *

Drago n'allait pas bien, non, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il ne cessait de voir et revoir les mêmes Médicomages allant et venant à son chevet pour voir si son état s'améliorait. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre murmurer autour de lui et de voir tous les gens dans la salle le regarder comme s'il allait mourir au moment même où il mettrait un pied à terre.

Tout d'abord, il avait encore du mal à saisir pourquoi il était ici. Il se souvenait d'avoir voulu aller étaler le visage de Potter contre le sol pour sa mauvaise blague puis d'une énorme explosion. La suite, il n'était pas vraiment sûr et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas seulement rêvé. Il avait vu Potter à terre et lui, au-dessus de cet abruti de Gryffondor, aussi bien de dos que de face. Ce n'était pas se voir qui était un problème, voir Potter non plus d'ailleurs (quoique parfois il aimerait certainement s'en abstenir), mais plutôt de voir deux Potter, l'un agonisant et l'autre sans lunettes à terre, le dévisageant sans vergogne. Et bien entendu il y avait eu cet autre lui, qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir le matin dans le miroir, qui l'avait fixé avec une surprise non dissimulée.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Blaise qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Une journée entière s'était déjà écoulée depuis son réveil, ce qui montait donc à deux jours l'estimation qu'il se faisait depuis l'explosion. Il n'avait reçu aucune visite et avait dû se contenter des regards obliques qu'on lui lançait ainsi que du regard noir de Potter qui, bien que placé à l'autre bout de la salle, parvenait tout de même à l'atteindre. Drago avait également entendu de nombreuses conversations étranges à propos de ce qui s'était passé durant son sommeil et il commençait sérieusement à douter de la réalité de ces propos.

Il avait ainsi cru comprendre que deux hommes étaient apparus dans la Grande Salle et que l'un d'eux l'avait soigné bien qu'on lui ait donné le titre de mourant. C'était sans aucun doute les versions les plus vraisemblables puisque les plus racontées. D'autres mentionnaient des choses beaucoup farfelues, comme le fait que des géants étaient apparus ou bien que Dumbledore ait tout simplement pété un peu trop fort. Malgré ce manque de poésie, il fallait tout de même admettre qu'il avait éclaté de rire pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes malgré la douleur qui lui tenaillait l'estomac.

A présent, un visiteur avait enfin eu l'obligeance de voir sa personne et il accueillit Blaise dans un grand sourire, ravi d'avoir de la compagnie. Ce dernier n'était cependant pas dans un très bon état. Le bras gauche en écharpe, il avait une attelle à la cheville droite.

- Comme un charme, répondit Drago avec un poil d'ironie dans sa voix. Mais soyons plus sérieux, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ici au juste ?

Blaise le dévisagea un instant tout en pesant le pour et le contre.

- Accouche ! s'exclama le blond. Je ne vais pas attendre que tu trouves comment envoyer Merlin sur la lune !

- Sincèrement, c'est plutôt bizarre les rumeurs qui circulent dans les couloirs, marmonna-t-il. Dumbledore dit que les cours sont suspendus jusqu'à lundi et qu'il nous expliquera tout bientôt mais que l'école est pour l'instant bouclée.

- Il a bouclé l'école ? répéta Drago. C'est une blague ?

- Il n'y a aucun courrier qui sort depuis deux jours, répondit Blaise dans une moue. On reçoit toujours nos lettres ou biens nos abandonnements mais c'est uniquement à sens unique. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment le plus bizarre.

- …

- Depuis l'explosion, plus personne n'a croisé les deux hommes qui sont apparus d'on ne sait où, expliqua-t-il face à son regard interrogateur. Je me suis réveillé pendant qu'il essayait de te sortir de sous les décombres et je dois t'avouer que pour moi, tu étais mort.

- Dans quel sens ? demanda Drago qui voyait comme une brèche dans l'amitié sans faille de Blaise.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, rétorqua-t-il. Si tu avais été à ma place tu aurais pensé exactement la même chose. Tu avais un pieu qui te traversait le ventre sans parler de la mare de sang. Sincèrement Drago, tu devrais être mort.

- Pourtant je me porte mieux que toi à ce que je vois, fit-il remarquer dans un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'il t'ait transporté ici, ils m'ont placé à l'autre bout de la salle, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est l'un de ces deux guignols qui t'a sauvé. Certain dise qu'il a même utilisé de la magie noire pour te sortir de là, et je ne serais pas étonné si c'était le cas.

- Et personne ne sait où ils sont passés ?

- Officiellement, non, répondit Blaise.

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il se pencha sur Drago qui le considéra avec scepticisme. Sur le coup, Blaise était quelque peu farfelu, il n'y avait sûrement pas à faire preuve d'autant de précautions.

- Mais ce que je sais, murmura-t-il, c'est que Potter a disparu un moment et qu'il est revenu bien plus en colère que d'habitude. Depuis, il n'arrête pas de parler avec les deux autres idiots et je suis prêt à parier qu'il sait quelque chose et qu'il a mis au courant la belette et Granger.

- Potter saurait quelque chose ? répéta Drago en fixant son regard sur le balafré qui était entouré de ses deux acolytes habituels, les traits tendus par une colère froide à peine maîtrisée.

Il était vrai qu'il avait trouvé Saint Potter quelque peu tendu depuis son réveil, voire légèrement irrité. S'il savait quelque chose, il n'allait sûrement pas rester allongé en sachant que la vérité était à peine à quelques mètres de lui. Cependant, il voyait mal Potter lui raconter poliment tout ce qu'il savait autour d'une tasse de thé. Bon sang qu'il haïssait ce visage si gentillet de cet abruti de Gryffondor !

- M. Zabini, veuillez regagner votre lit, M. Malefoy a besoin de repos, lança un Médicomage en venant se poster à côté du lit du Serpentard.

- Après deux jours à essayer de te voir, je suis surpris d'avoir déjà pu te parler si longtemps, dit Blaise à son encontre tout en se levant sous le regard pesant du guérisseur. Mais dans un sens, Pansy n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre alors tu es en quelque sorte privilégié.

Drago lui accorda un faible sourire amusé car, au fond, ça ne changeait rien à la situation. Certes, il n'avait pas Pansy sur le dos, mais il était peu probable que les Médicomages le laisse aller voir Potter même si celui-ci n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Serrant ses draps dans son poing droit, il fixa le brun avec hargne. Il trouverait des réponses, même s'il devait user de la manière forte pour le faire avouer.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Harry, il faut que tu dormes maintenant, marmonna Hermione qui commençait se lasser à faire la pionne pour éviter de voir son ami se carapater hors de la salle.

- Mais Dumbledore n'a toujours rien fait, rétorqua-t-il. Je ne vais quand même pas attendre éternellement !

- Franchement vieux, cette histoire de futur doit lui prendre pas mal la tête alors il vaut mieux tu patientes encore un peu, dit Ron assis à côté du lit, la chaise inversée et les bras posés sur le dossier.

Après sa fugue et son état de colère constant, il n'avait eu d'autre choix de dire ce qu'il s'était passé à Ron et Hermione. Tout d'abord, il l'avait fait pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix, mais il voulait également avoir leur point de vue sur la situation rocambolesque dans laquelle il était, sans parler du comportement plus que suspect de son lui futur. Finalement, au bout de deux jours, rien ne s'était passé, aucun mot de la part de Dumbledore et ses amis préféraient le voir clouer dans un lit plutôt que réfléchir sur le problème. Sa jambe ne lui faisait pratiquement plus mal et il était certain de pouvoir se déplacer correctement alors où était l'élément qui l'obligeait à rester cloîtrer dans la salle ?

Et puis, il avait constaté avec un soulagement plus ou moins nuancé que Malefoy s'était réveillé et qu'il se portait comme un charme. Le futur Mangemort désormais d'attaque, pourquoi Dumbledore tardait-il tant à le faire venir dans son bureau ? Au fond, ce n'était peut être qu'un gros mensonge qu'il lui avait servi sur un plateau d'argent, jamais il n'aurait de réponse valable à la situation présente.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, la rage qui bouillonnait en lui se fit encore un peu plus forte et il trépigna entre ses draps tout en grognant furieusement.

- Sérieusement, Harry, tu devrais te coucher, dit Hermione en voyant son ami étrangler ses draps qui ne lui avaient strictement rien fait.

Pour seul réponse, elle eut droit à un regard noir de ce dernier avant qu'il ne s'enfouisse brusquement sous ses couvertures, sous les yeux interrogateurs de Ron qui les posa ensuite sur une Hermione sceptique. Là, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, le rouquin doutait sérieusement de la santé mentale de son meilleur ami.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Sa libération se pointa à l'aube. Ron et Hermione aillant parfaitement saisi qu'Harry ne resterait pas ainsi éternellement bien sagement dans son lit, ils avaient tous deux obtenus la permission de dormir dans l' «infirmerie ». Pomfresh avait d'ailleurs approuvé cette solution avec une grande ferveur, enlevant ainsi le risque d'avoir à courir après son patient qui se serait carapaté dans les couloirs. C'est ainsi qu'Harry avait dû passer la nuit, entre Ron et ses ronflements (auxquels il était passablement habitué depuis ces dernières années) et les regards d'Hermione sans cesse posés sur sa nuque. Rien de très réjouissant pour être tout à fait sincère.

- Harry Potter.

La petite voix s'était élevée aux pieds de son lit et l'interpellé s'était immédiatement redressé pour faire face au propriétaire de la voix. Il eut la sotte idée d'avoir pu imaginer un instant qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore en personne mais les petits yeux qui le regardaient apeurés et les pommettes rougissantes lui firent bien vite changer d'avis. Le première année de Serdaigle se tassait littéralement sur place face à son regard avide et, en passant, légèrement effrayant.

- Le professeur Dumbledore veut que vous veniez dans son bureau, marmonna-t-il sous les yeux dardant d'Harry alors que Ron émergeait difficilement de son sommeil tandis qu'Hermione, qui s'était assoupie autant de fois qu'Harry, regardait son ami s'agiter dangereusement dans son lit.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Dans un mouvement brusque, il repoussa ses couvertures et sauta sur ses pieds alors qu'Hermione faisait de même et que Ron venait de saisir que le Serdaigle avait dit quelque chose. Attrapant ses chaussures, il avait déjà fait plusieurs pas vers la sortie lorsque la petite voix s'éleva de nouveau.

- Le directeur a aussi dit qu'il n'accepterait pas de vous voir si Drago Malefoy n'était pas avec vous.

Dans un mouvement mécanique plutôt raide, Harry se tourna vers le Serdaigle qui se pétrifia sur place face au regard incendiaire qu'il lui lançait. Continuant à marmonner quelques mots, il s'arrêta lorsqu'Hermione posa une main sympathisante sur son épaule et lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ne va pas te manger, dit-elle pour rassurer le première année. Bien que je pense qu'il puisse en être capable en ce moment, marmonna-t-elle plus sombrement pour elle-même tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami qui était passablement effrayant à cet instant. Nous allons aller chercher Malefoy avec toi.

Sur les mots d'Hermione, Harry se sentit encore un peu plus en colère, s'il pouvait faire pire.

- Hors de question que j'aille chercher la fouine ! rétorqua Harry. Je ne…

- La question n'est pas d'agir selon ton bon vouloir, répliqua sèchement Hermione en se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour lui faire face bien que quelques centimètres les différenciaient. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe c'est avec Malefoy : à prendre ou à laisser.

Crispant ses poings de rage, il n'eut d'autres choix que de s'avouer de nouveau vaincu bien que le monstre grognant à l'intérieur de lui le poussait à quitter la pièce sans même un regard sur la Barbie transsexuelle nommée Malefoy. Le regarder était déjà bien difficile alors, savoir qu'il devrait se traîner la tête blonde pour des réponses lui était insupportable.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau avec Harry Potter.

Ce fut les mots que Drago entendit franchir des lèvres de l'avorton de Serdaigle avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse littéralement. La bouche légèrement entrouverte et les sourcils levés, il retira la cuillère de sa bouche et battit stupidement des paupières. Bien sûr, il fallait préciser qu'il avait une bonne excuse pour être ainsi.

Réveiller de très bonne heure, il avait demandé à un des Médicomages sans cesse à son chevet de lui apporter de quoi remplir son ventre qui grognait de manière plus que suspecte. Il s'ennuyait de rester cloîtrer dans son lit, de ne rien voir d'autre que les rideaux blanc qui l'entouraient et d'entendre toujours les mêmes ragots : un Malefoy se devait d'être actif et non pas être dans la capacité d'être comparé à un légume.

Mais voilà, alors qu'il profitait pour la première depuis son réveil d'un élément nutritif autre que de la bouillie sans goût, à savoir une bonne confiture remplie de sucre et autres éléments gras qui aurait pu se faire s'évanouir n'importe quel nutritionniste, ses rideaux/portes de prison s'étaient ouverts pour lui laisser entrevoir la pire nouvelle.

Certes, il voyait autre chose que les rideaux blancs : un petit Serdaigle et le trio infernal, avec : en son centre, Granger qui le considérait de toute sa hauteur, à sa gauche, Weasley qui baillait plus que nécessaire et à sa droite, Potter qui fixait un point visible de lui seul, la mâchoire crispé et les poings serrés. Certes il entendait quelque chose : un ordre d'aller voir le vieux cinglé dans son bureau. Certes il allait pouvoir quitter son lit : mais avec Potter. Drago eut un faible sourire qui se voulait optimiste mais qu'il ne l'était cependant en rien, au contraire, ce fut la source qui piqua au vif le Serdaigle et qui s'échappa aussitôt du champ de vu du Serpentard.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Il avait dit ces mots calmement, froidement et sans vraiment y réfléchir. Car oui, il était près à tout pour quitter ces foutus draps mais il était aussi près à tous pour faire tourner les Gryffondors en bourrique. Entre la conscience et le Serpentard qui sommeillait en lui, le gagnant n'avait pas besoin d'un second round.

- Ecoute Malefoy, intervint Granger d'une voix dure, Harry ne le fait sûrement pas par plaisir mais c'est le seul moyen pour obtenir ne serait-ce que quelques indices sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans la Grande Salle. Alors, soit tu lèves gentiment tes fesses d'enfant pourri gâté de ton lit, soit je t'y oblige.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Granger. Tout d'abord parce que c'était une Sang-Bourbe, une immondice sans nom qui était libre de se balader librement dans le monde des sorciers, ensuite car c'était une amie de Saint Potter le Magnifique Abruti et que rien que le fait de penser au balafré le faisait frémir de haine. Cependant, il fallait admettre une chose, cette fille était un danger à elle toute seule, surtout quand elle était en colère (sa mâchoire se souvenait encore de la gifle d'il y a trois ans) mais, il était un Malefoy et n'allait sûrement se laisser battre ainsi.

- Des indices sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Grande Salle, répéta Drago. Pourquoi moi et Potter ?

- Bouge tes fesses et tu le sauras !

Tiens, Potter avait retrouvé sa langue ? Jetant un coup d'œil intéressé à ce dernier il ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point le Gryffondor pouvait être si facilement émotif.

- Dumbledore souhaite tous les deux vous voir et refusera de dire quoique ce soit si l'un de vous manque à l'appel, poursuivit plus calmement Hermione en foudroyant Harry du regard pour qu'il cesse ses interventions si stupides.

- Donc le vieux timbré compte expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? résuma Drago.

Elle acquiesça et le Serpentard lui fit un sourire vicieux.

- Et bien si c'est le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses je vais supporte Sainte Nitouche sans broncher, dit-il en quittant son lit.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire intérieur alors que Granger semblait si surprise qu'il accepte si rapidement. Oh, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il aille à se rendre avec Potter jusqu'au bureau qui le rendait si joyeux, mais plutôt le fait qu'il ait réussi à la convaincre que seul les réponses du vieux sénile l'intéressaient et non pas le sort qu'elle lui réservait s'il ne bougeait pas de son lit. Mais il fallait tout de même qu'il soit sincère avec lui-même. Il était curieux, curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et ce que Potter pouvait bien lui cacher pour être ainsi en colère.

- Personne ne quittera cette pièce !

Dans leur quête de savoir, ils avaient tous oublié un élément important, Mme Pomfresh. Cette dernière s'était approchée discrètement du lit si bien encadré de Drago et avait écouté l'échange avec un effarement sans nom. Il était hors de question que ses patients quittent leurs lits avec tous les risques qu'ils encouraient.

- Nous sommes en parfaite santé ! répliqua Harry. Regardez.

Quittant l'appui de sa jambe gauche, il sautilla sur sa jambe droite sous le regard interloqué de Drago qui se demandait bien pourquoi Potter s'était trouvé une vocation de clown. Pomfresh abattit brutalement le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains sur le crâne d'Harry et ce dernier lâcha un cri de douleur alors qu'il regagnait son équilibre.

- Non vous n'allez pas bien ! Votre jambe a été brisée en plusieurs morceaux…

- Mais en deuxième année je ne suis resté qu'une nuit lorsque j'ai perdu les os de mon bras !

- … et ils ont arrachés vos muscles, ligaments, votre chaire et votre peau ! acheva l'infirmière.

- Très bien, Potter est mourant, conclut Drago. Et moi, je peux sortir ?

- Si lui est mourant vous vous êtes enterré, incinéré et retombé en poussière !

Là, il fallait vraiment s'inquiéter, Drago n'aurait jamais imaginé que Pomfresh était si dépressive. Alors que le Serpentard détaillait la santé mentale de cette dernière, Hermione s'était approchée de Pomfresh et tentait une approche beaucoup plus en douceur.

- Ron et moi les accompagnerons, comme ça, s'il y a un problème, ils ne seront pas seuls, dit-elle. Et puis, nous serons avec le professeur Dumbledore, il n'y aucune inquiétude à avoir.

Apparemment, l'infirmière ne partageait pas du tout cet avis, ce qu'elle leur fit comprendre dans un regard noir. Cependant, la diplomatie d'Hermione paraissait porter ses fruits et, après une dizaine de minutes à débattre, ils parvinrent à obtenir l'autorisation de quitter la pièce avec l'assurance que ni Ron ni Hermione ne devraient un instant s'éloigner et, qu'une fois chez Dumbledore, ils surveilleraient la moindre activité pouvant mettre en péril la santé des deux ennemis ancestraux.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Burden Of Sacrifice de Full Blown Rose

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

La route vers le deuxième étage fut tout de même semée de pas mal d'embûches. Drago, dont l'orgueil commençait sérieusement à être mis à l'épreuve, avait eu du mal à accepter le fait de se rendre avec Potter chez le directeur, mais avec les deux zigotos en plus, il se sentait légèrement énervé voire même sur les nerfs. Dans un profond effort pour ne pas transformer les quelques minutes qui les séparaient du bureau de Dumbledore en un véritable bain de sang, il fit son plus beau sourire tout en demandant le plus poliment possible (pour un Malefoy) ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

- On doit se rendre chez le directeur, il n'a jamais été question de faire la conversation, rétorqua sèchement Harry alors que Ron à ses côtés présentaient déjà le danger qui se pointait.

- Qui a dit que je m'adressais à toi, Potter ? répliqua Drago qui avait aussitôt mis de côté tous les efforts qu'il mettait à ne pas sauter à la gorge du brun pour lui deviser gentiment la colonne vertébrale.

- Harry, calme-toi ! intervint Hermione en voyant déjà son ami ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Malefoy doit savoir si tu ne veux pas perdre ton temps à entendre des choses que tu sais déjà !

Des choses que Potter savait ? Là, on en venait aux choses intéressantes et dignes de son intérêt. Alors que Granger avait l'obligeance de lui expliquer tout ce qu'ils savaient déjà, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir deux réactions. La première fut de regarder avec satisfaction Potter qui s'était fait remettre à sa place en quelques secondes et la seconde fut de s'arrêter net lorsque la Sang-Bourbe eut achevé son récit.

- Fu… futur ? répéta-t-il les yeux ronds. C'est quoi cette blague ?

- Ce n'est pas une blague Malefoy, répliqua la belette. C'est pas toi qui voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait ?

- Entre savoir et me raconter n'importe quoi il y a tout de même une différence ! rétorqua Drago.

- Arrête de te plaindre, Malefoy, intervint Harry qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez des jérémiades du Serpentard. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'il y a un autre toi qui se trimballe dans le château et…

- On y est, coupa Hermione.

Face à la gargouille, l'étrange groupe qu'ils formaient à eux quatre se tut soudain. Le moment fatidique était enfin arrivé et, au fond, Hermione félicitait Malefoy d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de vouloir en savoir plus. Il avait donc déjà prédigéré certaines informations exceptées celles qu'elle avait consciencieusement omis de lui dire comme le fait que son lui futur avait la Marque des Ténèbres gravée dans le bras. Cependant, Hermione doutait fort que cela l'aurait bouleversé, elle était d'ailleurs certaine que le Serpentard prévoyait déjà de se la faire mettre dès que l'occasion se présenterait à lui.

Harry en tête et Ron à sa suite, Hermione suivit son ami dans la volée de marche alors que Drago se plaça en dernière position sous le regard pesant que la brunette lui jetait par-dessus son épaule. S'il fallait mettre Harry et Malefoy dans un même escalier, il valait mieux les séparer pour éviter les malencontreux accidents.

Malheureusement pour notre pauvre Hermione, le danger ne venait pas de derrière, mais de devant. Harry, qui ne pouvait plus tenir son état de frustration et de colère instable, avait décidé de faire abstraction de l'habituelle politesse qu'un élève devait avoir envers un professeur et ouvrit la porte du bureau sans ménagement. Pénétrant dans la salle sans même un mot, Ron le suivit immédiatement de près tout en vérifiant que son ami était désarmé et qu'il ne risquait pas de sauter à la gorge du directeur. A sa suite, Hermione entra dans le bureau alors que Drago, passablement non inquiet du sort de Potter ou du vieux débris, fixa la pièce dans laquelle il pénétrait pour la première fois.

- …pensais pas que vous alliez nous laisser dans la même chambre et sans surveillance, disait l'homme blond assis face à Dumbledore. Je ne…

- Excusez Harry, il est légèrement agité depuis un moment, intervint Hermione qui avait senti les yeux du directeur se poser sur eux avant même que le blond n'ai achevé sa phrase. Il ne…

Un fracas de verre s'éleva soudain faisant reporter tous les regards, y compris celui de Drago, sur le second homme face à Dumbledore. L'homme brun se leva brutalement et se tourna vers eux.

- Qu'ils s'en aillent !

Ron avait déjà vu ce regard de la part de son ami mais, le voir sur le même visage dépourvu de lunettes et beaucoup plus vieux le faisait légèrement trembler, sans compter que les yeux verts semblaient être à présent aussi noirs que ceux de Rogue. La voix avait tonné si fort, si clairement et avec une colère si froide qu'Hermione sentit la peur la saisir. Car ce n'était pas les quatre nouveaux arrivants qu'il fixait avec tant de haine, mais seulement elle et Ron.

- Harry, calme-toi, intervint le blond qui s'était levé tout en l'approchant prudemment.

- Je veux qu'ils s'en aillent ! hurla-t-il. Maintenant !

Les vitrines aux murs explosèrent soudain alors que les quatre arrivants se baissèrent pour éviter les éclats. Le Drago du futur saisit alors brutalement le brun et l'entraîna de l'autre côté du bureau avant d'ouvrir la porte qui menait aux appartements privés de Dumbledore et de claquer la porte derrière eux.

- Il faut qu'ils partent ! hurla de nouveau Harry alors que Drago le plaquait contre le mur.

- Et toi tu dois te calmer ! répliqua le blond.

- Que je me calme ! Comment je peux me calmer alors qu'ils sont…

- Je sais ce qu'ils sont, Harry, alors la ferme !

Le brun se débattit mais la poigne de Drago s'affermit encore un peu plus. Si Harry avait une dose phénoménale de magie, lui avait les muscles pour compenser et luttait pour éviter de se faire envoyer valser à travers la petite pièce.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, poursuivit-il.

- Toi et Dumbledore n'arrêtez de le répéter mais pourquoi je devrais rester les bras croisés ?

- Parce que le futur ne doit pas changer !

Harry saisit fermement le poignet de Drago qui lui maintenait le cou et planta son regard dans celui gris acier de l'ancien Serpentard.

- On pourrait tout faire disparaître, marmonna Harry, tout ce qu'on a perdu, toux ceux…

- Et nous perdrons tout ce qu'on a réussi à gagner, rétorqua Drago.

Le brun trembla un instant tout en se mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure. Tout ce qu'ils avaient gagné… oui, il ne voulait pas le perdre mais ce n'était rien, rien comparé à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

- Si c'est la seule manière de rendre les choses meilleures, je suis prêt à en courir le risque.

Drago le considéra un instant sans rien dire mais en le maintenant toujours avec la même force au mur.

- Tu as beau dire ça, dit-il sombrement, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'en modifiant le futur ce ne sera pas pire ?

- Et toi, répliqua Harry, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ça ne pas être meilleur ?

L'ancien Serpentard lâcha soudainement Harry et ce dernier retomba brutalement sur ses pieds alors que Drago soupirait tout en marchand en rond dans le centre de la pièce. Massant sa gorge, Harry se redressa et le regarda. Il ne pouvait laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi, c'était impossible.

- Je suppose que ta tête de mule ne va pas disparaître si je t'écrase de nouveau contre le mur ? interrogea Drago en le fixant à son tour.

- Je veux essayer, répondit-il, et ne me dis pas que l'idée ne t'ai pas venue à l'esprit à toi aussi.

Le blond le dévisagea sans répondre. Il y avait pensé, oui, mais il ne voulait pas courir de risque car, contrairement au Gryffondor qui courait toujours tête baisée, il savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Dans le bureau, de l'autre côté de la porte, la situation était passablement… étrange. Il y avait tout d'abord Dumbledore à son bureau qui n'avait pas quitté son siège après l'explosion de ses précieuses vitrines, bien trop occupé à fixer l'homme qui en était responsable, et qui écoutait attentivement tous les mots qui franchissaient la porte derrière lui. Car oui, il n'avait mis aucun sort sur sa porte menant à ses appartements et chaque mot prononcé la franchissait sans la moindre difficulté. Résultat, il n'était pas non plus le seul à profiter de la discussion et, bien qu'ils soient légèrement déboussolés par l'explosion, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago entendaient eux aussi chaque mot.

Pour Drago, il n'avait qu'une remarque à faire : son futur appelait Potter… Harry ? Il avait dû sérieusement prendre un coup sur la tête pour agir ainsi sans compter que l'autre Gryffondor semblait partager son étonnement. Car Harry, bien qu'il ait déjà entendu son futur avoir une conversation avec le Mangemort, ne les avait jamais entendus s'interpeller autrement que par des Potter et des Malefoy. Cette fois-ci, il était certain, quelque chose n'allait pas avec son futur. Ce dernier ne voulait pas voir Ron et Hermione mais parlait sans vergogne avec Malefoy tout en faisant mention de ce qu'ils avaient gagnés. Gagner ? Qu'est-ce que lui, Harry Potter aurait pu bien gagner avec Drago Malefoy ?

De la même manière, mais en inversant les compléments, Drago se posait exactement les mêmes questions. Qu'est-ce que lui, Drago Malefoy, aurait pu gagner avec Harry Potter ?

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur la porte où s'élevaient les éclats de voix et ils ne purent que retenir leur souffle lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le futur du Serpentard.

- Pourriez-vous tous les deux sortir du bureau le temps que les choses soient mises à plat ? lança-t-il à l'attention de Ron et d'Hermione. S'il vous plait.

Pourriez-vous ? S'il vous plait ? Là, ils étaient tous pris de court, Drago en premier qui examina son futur comme pour vérifier que son état mental n'était pas sérieusement affecté.

- Sortez, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde, continua le blond en fixant Hermione le plus poliment du monde à son grand dénuement.

Sentant une main lui attraper maladroitement le poignet, elle fixa ses yeux sur Ron qui, bien que totalement ahuri, choqué, abruti… lui fit signe de quitter le bureau sous les regards d'Harry, de Dumbledore et des deux Drago. La porte refermée sur eux, les yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur le blond près de la porte qui faisait signe à celui à l'intérieur de la pièce de sortir.

Harry considéra son futur rejoindre la pièce avec un certain pincement au cœur. Qu'était-il devenu pour ainsi refuser la présence de ses amis et accepter celle de ses ennemis ? Car il était sûr d'une chose, le problème ne venait pas de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui…, commença-t-il.

- Pas de question sur le futur, Harry, je te prie, coupa abruptement Dumbledore alors qu'il considérait les deux voyageurs se rassoir sur les sièges qu'ils avaient quittés quelques minutes auparavant.

Le futur Drago ne quittait son Harry des yeux comme s'il avait peur qu'il se remette à péter une durite et ce dernier fixait inlassablement le sol en sentant le regard gris peser sur sa nuque.

- Si on ne doit poser aucune question, pourquoi est-on ici ? rétorqua Drago en dévisageant les deux guignols dont l'un était censé être son avenir.

- Il y a quelques minutes, j'avais certains projets, expliqua Dumbledore, mais il semblerait que certains aient décidé de faire selon leur souhait pour changer un avenir qui semble plutôt déplaisant.

Sentant également les yeux bleus du directeur sur lui Harry leva les yeux et lui fit un sourire entendu. Oh non, il n'allait pas rester sagement à ne rien faire, il en était sûr à présent. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

La suite dura quelques heures. Tout d'abord, Dumbledore décréta que, s'ils voulaient modifier le futur, il était hors de question qu'ils le racontent, ce que le Drago futur approuva sous les regards suspects de son passé qui se demandait bien ce qui avait pu entacher son si beau visage pour avoir une telle cicatrice. Mais le futur Harry semblait lui aussi d'accord sur ce fait ce qui troubla légèrement son passé. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui cacher ? Ensuite, le directeur mentionna aux deux jeunots le sortilège de Fidelitas qui allait être réalisé sur l'école entière puis vint finalement ce qui allait advenir.

Dumbledore décréta que les cours allaient reprendre normalement et qu'ils n'en seraient pas dispensés. Cependant ce fut à ce moment que les futurs mirent leur nez dans le déroulement des évènements. Harry décida qu'il voulait prendre part au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et donner quelques cours à son passé en privé plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Pour Drago, enseigner n'était en aucun cas sa vocation mais il demanda lui aussi quelques soirées avec son passé sans compter un libre accès à la bibliothèque. Les contestations ne se firent pas attendre et ceux, des deux côtés. Mais Dumbledore finit par accéder à leurs demandes à la condition qu'ils respectent certaines règles. Pour les deux jeunes Serpentard et Gryffondor, ce fut avec un grand silence qu'ils accueillirent leur destin futur sans pouvoir protester.

Car, bien que Harry et Drago ne soient pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde, ils avaient tous deux très bien saisis le fait que leurs futurs n'allaient pas repartir aussi facilement.

* * *

**Pour quelles raisons le futur d'Harry a-t-il réagi aussi violement ? Que veulent-ils changer ? Comment se passeront ces soirées ?**


	6. 05 Je t'attends alors que la réponse

******Titre du chapitre : **Je t'attends... alors que la réponse s'éloigne

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé :**Une chance leur ait donné, une chance pour tout changer, une chance pour effacer leurs erreurs. Mais le défi s'avère difficile à gagner. Car changer le futur n'ait pas une chose si aisé, surtout quant ils savent qu'ils perdront tout ce qui les unis. Mais Harry et Drago ont fait leur choix, même si pour cela ils doivent affronter leur propre passé.

**Petits bavardages :** Je ne peux répondre à certaines reviews mais sachez que je les lis et je suis heureuse que cette histoire plaise :') Si je le pouvais, je vous répondrais par un pavé mais malheureusement, ce n'est majoritairement pas le cas :/

**Playlist : **Crush de David Archuleta

* * *

- Je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore allait être aussi direct avec tout le monde, marmonna Ron en attrapant son sac.

- Et moi que je n'en saurais pas plus, rétorqua sombrement Harry.

Le lundi matin, les cours avaient repris. Cependant, Dumbledore avait fait réunir tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle pour leur révéler la situation actuelle : autrement dit que les futurs de Drago Malefoy et d'Harry Potter étaient dans le château. Il y avait eu des exclamations, des questions et des regards portés sur les deux intéressés. Oh bien sûr, il s'agissait des passés et non pas des futurs qui, quoique censés être présents, n'avaient pas mis les pieds dans la Grande Salle lors de la révélation de Dumbledore.

Pour mettre fin à l'agitation, le directeur avait ordonné à tous les élèves de ne poser aucune question, que ce soit aux futurs ou aux passés, et qu'en aucun cas l'un d'entre eux ne devrait se mettre à fouiner dans leurs affaires. Il avait également fait savoir que les communications avec l'extérieur étaient rétablies mais qu'ils ne devaient rien mettre de ce qu'il se passait exactement dans leur lettre car : elles allaient être vérifiées et que cela ne servirait à rien puisqu'il avait lui-même mis en place des dispositions pour qu'aucune information ne filtre. Ce qu'il entendait par là, mais sans le dire, c'était qu'il était le gardien du Secret. Sur ce, il leur avait souhaité une bonne journée avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendaient donc à présent en cours de botanique sous les regards curieux des élèves qui ne cessaient de fixer Harry comme un phénomène de foire. Cependant, une certaine tension régnait dans le trio. N'aillant pu expliquer à lui-même et à ses amis les agissements de son futur, Ron et Hermione restaient silencieux et plutôt distants face au brun comme s'ils redoutaient que lui aussi se mettait à leur hurler dessus.

- Tu dois le voir demain soir, c'est ça ? demanda le rouquin alors qu'ils atteignaient les serres.

- Et crois-moi j'aurais des réponses, répondit Harry qui était déjà quelque peu impatient de se retrouver face à face avec son lui pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent changer d'après toi ? demanda Blaise alors que Drago fixait la souris face à lui tout en tentant de la métamorphoser du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Si je le savais tu serais déjà au courant, répliqua sèchement le blond entre ses dents alors que la vieille chouette McGonagall passait à côté de leur table.

Si Potter avait eu l'occasion de prévenir ses amis, ça n'avait pas du tout été son cas et, bien que Blaise ait été averti avant les autres, il n'en posait pas moins trop de questions auxquelles il aurait bien aimé répondre.

- Ce qui me surprend c'est tu ais fait ami-ami avec l'ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres, marmonna Blaise en piquant maladroitement du bout de sa baguette le crapaud devant lui. On sait déjà tous les deux que tu ne vas pas tarder à rejoindre les…

Blaise étouffa un cri lorsque Drago lui écrasa férocement le pied alors que McGonagall était brutalement réapparue devant eux. Il n'y avait pas besoin que certains éléments indésirables apprennent les projets depuis longtemps tissés pour lui garantir son avenir, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un des bras droits de Dumbledore.

- Tu dois le voir quand ? interrogea Blaise en vérifiant cette fois-ci qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il se fasse taper dessus par son ami.

- Demain soir, marmonna sombrement Drago.

Il avait des questions en tête, beaucoup de questions, il restait maintenant à savoir s'il aurait des réponses car, d'entres les deux nouveaux venus, son futur semblait être celui le plus enclin à ne rien changer donc, à ne rien lui révéler. Mais il réussirait à lui faire avouer quelque chose, il en était certain, foi de Malefoy, personne ne lui résistait bien longtemps. Malheureusement pour lui, il semblait omettre un élément important, c'était de lui-même dont il parlait.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

La journée s'était finalement achevée et Harry poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'il posa ses fesses à la table des Gryffondors (la Grande Salle avait été remise à neuve). Jamais, non jamais, il n'avait eu affaire à autant de harcèlements à Poudlard, et il en parlait en connaisseur. Bien que Dumbledore ait été formel, les élèves ne semblaient pas s'en conformer et il s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois pris dans une embuscade au milieu d'un couloir avec une troupe entière d'élèves cherchant à lui poser des questions. Certains avaient été quant à eux plus discrets, s'approchant furtivement de lui avant de lui en glisser deux mots ou bien lui avaient serré la main avant de lancer le sujet en espérant qu'il suive. S'il était vivant à présent, il le devait à Ron et Hermione.

- Tu ne devrais pas autant manger le soir, dit Hermione en le voyant remplir son assiette de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur la table.

- J'ai besoin de récupérer, rétorqua Harry en se servant généreusement des pommes de terre sautées. Et puis, tu ne dis jamais rien à Ron.

- Me dire quoi ? dit ce dernier en relevant la tête, une cuisse de poulet en travers de la bouche.

Harry sourit alors qu'Hermione se rembrunit. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, si son repas lui restait sur l'estomac, il n'aurait qu'à faire un détour par les toilettes mais, pour l'instant, il avait faim.

- Ravi de te voir, Potter.

Levant son regard de son assiette qui était pleine à raz bord, il posa les yeux sur Ernie Macmillan et soupira intérieurement. Il n'allait donc même pas pouvoir manger tranquillement sans avoir à répondre à des questions dont il n'avait même pas les réponses. Hermione s'apprêta à se charger de cette partie délicate qu'était de repousser le Poufsouffle loin d'Harry lorsqu'Ernie fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- C'était le meilleur cours auquel j'ai assisté ! dit-il joyeusement tout en s'asseyant à leur table, poussant à l'occasion Ron qui renversa l'entier contenu de sa coupe sur ses genoux.

- Pardon ? répliqua Harry interloqué qui ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler.

- Pour la Défense contre le Forces du Mal tu es le meilleur ! répondit le Poufsouffle en se servant dans les plats sous l'œil hagard de Ron qui se méfiait de ce soudain ennemi lorgnant la même nourriture que lui.

- Je te remercie, bafouilla Harry qui comprenait de moins en moins où il voulait en venir mais qui se sentait tout de même flatter de tant d'éloges, surtout de la part d'Ernie.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un aussi bon prof, poursuivit-il en mordant avec énergie son poulet.

- Heu… Ernie, c'était l'année dernière ça, dit Harry. Je ne…

- Tu as eu cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal ? coupa Hermione en se redressant brutalement semblant avoir compris ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du Poufsouffle.

Ce dernier acquiesça tout en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille. Harry haussa quant à lui un sourcil. Il fallait admettre qu'il était plutôt long à la détente quand sa vie n'était pas en danger immédiat. Mais, en voyant Hermione porter un si soudain intérêt à Ernie tandis que ce dernier semblait être le seul depuis le début de la journée à ne pas l'avoir harcelé, il saisit la situation.

- Tu étais un bon professeur, il n'y aucun doute, assura Ernie, mais ton futur, il n'y a même pas de mot. Il est extra ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire ce qu'il a fait et même Teyrans ne vaut pas un clou à côte de lui !

Il avait dit cela avec un tel enthousiasme qu'Harry se demanda si ce dernier n'était tout simplement pas tombé sous le charme de son futur, ce qui était, soit disant en passant, pour le moins très effrayant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda-t-il avec une curiosité des plus affichées.

- Oh, pas grand-chose en fait, avoua Ernie en mâchant songeusement ses haricots. Il est resté assis la plupart du temps au fond de la classe tandis que Teyrans faisait son cours. Puis on est passé à la pratique du maléfice, c'est là où les choses se sont gâtées. Hannah n'a pas réussi à le contrôler et il y a eu un effet secondaire. Sa baguette s'est mise à cracher des flammes et la salle a commencée à brûler avant même que l'on s'en rende compte. Puis c'est là qu'il est intervenu en éteignant les flammes sans même utiliser sa baguette avant de remettre à neuf la salle en un claquement de doigt. Teyrans est resté sur le cul en le voyant faire puis Potter, enfin toi…ton futur… nous a aidé à contrôler le maléfice pour qu'on puisse l'utiliser sans danger.

- Et…, poussa Ron qui essuyait du mieux qu'il pouvait son pantalon.

- Et le cours s'est terminé, acheva Ernie. Mais près des trois quart de la classe a réussi à contrôler le maléfice alors que Teyrans nous avait prédi un bon mois.

Hermione haussa les sourcils tout en se redressant sur son siège. Si elle était particulièrement intéressée par le phénomène, Harry était quant à lui plus axé sur le fait que son lui futur donnait des leçons pratiques aux autres élèves.

- Comment est-ce…, demanda Hermione.

- J'ai des devoirs à finir, coupa Ernie en achevant son assiette avant de se lever et de récupérer son sac. A la prochaine.

Voyant la silhouette du Poufsouffle quitter la salle, Hermione referma sa bouche, sa question sur les lèvres.

- Quand a-t-on Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda Ron.

- Demain, répondit Harry qui avait eu vite fait de se rappeler de son emploi du temps dès que son futur avait été mentionné.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte d'y être, dit le rouquin dans un grand sourire.

- Je ne serais pas si impatient si j'étais toi, rétorqua sèchement Hermione fasse à l'enthousiasme qu'il mettait à se servir une part de tarte. Tu n'as pas l'air de te souvenir de quelle manière il nous a accueillis la dernière fois qu'il nous a vus.

Ron laissa subitement le morceau de chocolat qu'il avait dans la bouche retomber dans son assiette. Harry n'avait quant à lui pas eu besoin de l'intervention d'Hermione pour s'en souvenir, de même qu'il n'avait jamais vu son futur lui parler. Lançant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, il regarda Malefoy qui semblait être en grande conversation avec Parkinson. Le futur du blond semblait être plus loquace et plus sympathique que son propre avenir, c'était effrayant. Il éprouvait une sorte d'antipathie contre lui-même alors que les sarcasmes du Malefoy adulte paraissaient être bien plus plaisants que ceux du Malefoy de son époque.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Mais Hermione avait eu raison : le cours ne s'était pas passé d'une façon aussi fabuleuse que celui d'Ernie. Tout d'abord, le cours avait lieu avec les Serpentards et les murmures s'élevant déjà devant la classe laissaient à présager que les verts et argent savaient eux aussi qu'un autre Harry Potter était derrière la porte. Sous le regard noir de Malefoy, les trois Gryffondors étaient entrés dans la salle, les autres élèves aillant suivis semblant prendre leurs agissements comme l'exemple à suivre. Le cours fut entièrement donné par Teyrans, de même que la partie pratique qui semblait avoir été modifiée pour leur apporter la même progression que les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles. Et, pendant les deux heures, il n'y eu rien d'autre que de vagues regards glissés vers le fond de la salle.

Car c'était à cet endroit précis qu'était l'autre Harry, celui censé participer d'une façon active au cours. Assis sur une table dans le fond, le dos adossé au mur, il avait ramené contre lui sa jambe gauche et posé sa tête sur son genou. Ses mèches de cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage et, dans l'ombre, il était impossible de savoir quelle expression pouvait bien y apparaître. Tout le long du cours, il avait gardé cette position, remuant de temps à autre mais ne relevant pas pour autant son regard. Les seules réactions distinctes qu'Harry parvint à percevoir chez son futur fut quand le professeur Teyrans félicita Hermione pour sa parfaite maitrise du maléfice avant tout le reste de la classe. Le brun avait soudain bougé avant de se remettre en place, tous les regards portés sur lui en aillant espéré qu'il allait en profiter pour faire une remarque.

- Il est vraiment étrange, marmonna Ron à l'oreille d'Harry lorsque le son de la cloche retentit.

Ce dernier acquiesça sombrement tout en fixant son autre au fond de la salle qui se redressait pour quitter la pièce avant les élèves. Mais ce n'était pas le seul à regarder étrangement son futur, car une tête blonde fixait intensément ce dernier. Drago avait lui aussi attendu patiemment une réaction de la part du brun mais il avait été déçu ne rien voir. Car oui, il allait avoir droit à une entrevu avec l'autre Drago, mais il ne se voyait pas aborder le Potter adulte pour obtenir des renseignements.

- Moi j'aimerai bien m'amuser avec le grand model, lui lança Blaise en suivant son regard. Le p'tit Gryffondor commence à avoir un peu trop les mêmes réactions, ce n'est plus marrant au bout d'un moment, mais avec le grand on…

- C'est une mauvaise idée, coupa Drago en mettant son sac sur son épaule, une très mauvaise idée, crois-moi.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu prends parti pour Potter maintenant ? rétorqua son ami en le dévisageant.

- Je ne prends pas parti pour Potter ! Que ce soit le Gryffondor ou le dépressif ! répliqua sèchement Drago tout en quittant la salle. Je tiens juste à ne pas finir en morceaux !

- Alors tu l'as vu faire de la magie ? releva immédiatement Blaise.

Le blond ne répondit pas et partit dans le couloir, son ami à sa suite, tentant en vain de le rattraper. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait avouer à Blaise qu'il avait vu Potter faire de la magie mais plutôt le fait qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à le revoir faire. Il était un Malefoy bon sang ! Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer qu'il redoutait le futur du balafré !

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Cinq minutes. Plus que cinq minutes. Fixant intensément la pendule, Harry ne cessait de regarder l'aiguille avancer tout en sentant son estomac se serrer. Bientôt, très bientôt il aurait enfin des réponses. Plus que quelques instants, plus que…

- Tu ne devrais pas y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard ?

La voix de Ron s'était élevée de derrière un énorme grimoire qu'Hermione avait emprunté à la bibliothèque et Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Je n'ai jamais été à l'heure, dit-il. A moins que je n'ai fait de très gros progrès, il est fort peu probable qu'il soit déjà là-bas.

- Et tu n'as jamais été un fervent admirateur de Malefoy, fit remarqué Ron.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma, aussitôt. Ron avait raison, son autre lui avait changé et sa ponctualité faisait peut être partie de ses nouvelles qualités. Rangeant son devoir de potions, il attrapa sa baguette et la carte du Maraudeur. Il avait hésité à faire descendre sa cape d'invisibilité mais sa petite soirée était officielle, il n'aurait pas besoin de s'inquiéter d'une éventuelle retenue si quelqu'un l'attrapait à traîner si tard dans les couloirs.

- Attrape !

Se retournant à temps, il attrapa un Fondant du Chaudron que le rouquin lui avait lancé, faisant un court instant apparaître l'énorme boîte de derrière le grimoire.

- Pour prendre des forces, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Tu ne parts que maintenant ? s'exclama Hermione qui sortait de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Tout en acquiesçant, il remarqua Ron se tasser derrière le grimoire, ses Fondants du Chaudron bien à l'abri derrière les centaines de pages. Quittant la salle commune, Harry entrevit Hermione esquisser un sourire satisfait en voyant le rouquin se mettre sérieusement à travailler et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire une fois qu'il eut franchit le portrait.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago s'assit confortablement dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée. Il était vingt heures moins dix, il était à l'heure, il n'y avait personne : rien de plus normal lorsque l'on porte le nom de Malefoy. Il n'était jamais en retard, toujours à l'heure, jamais en avance, une ponctualité parfaite et inébranlable qu'il était fier de posséder et d'arborer. Ne jamais faire attendre, mais savoir se faire désirer jusqu'à la dernière seconde, c'était les bases même pour les affaires et il n'y avait rien à redire sur son enseignement.

Mais voilà, il était content de lui mais en même temps commençait à sentir une légère irritation. Son autre lui n'était pas là, il était seul, à la meilleure place, un bon feu à ses côtés et dans un fauteuil d'une parfaite assisse requise pour son titre. Il y avait un problème, un problème qui ne faisait que rallonger la liste de ses questions.

Il resta un bon moment sans bouger, à contempler la pièce d'une simplicité affichée mais qui semblait tout de même avoir subi un certain aménagement au vue de l'entrevue. Mais son calme ne dura pas bien longtemps et il commença à taper son pied au sol dans un rythme régulier, croissant ses bras et mâchouillant sa langue pour évacuer sa colère. Il était un Malefoy et personne ne le faisait attendre, pas même lui-même !

La pendule indiquait déjà vingt heures vingt-sept lorsqu'un bruit à l'entrée attira son attention et il se leva soudainement alors que la poignée s'abaissa.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Child's Play de Gothika (pour le cours d'Harry)- The Magic flute Queen of the Night Aria de Mozart (pour le cours de Drago [c'est plus classe :p])

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- En retard.

Les mots avaient cinglés à peine Harry avait-il eu le temps de poser un pied dans la salle et il sentit un regard sombre posé sur lui. S'il avait un tel retard, ce n'était pas sa faute. Certes, il n'était pas parti en avance mais il n'avait pas non plus prévu de croiser Rusard à peine après avoir fait quelques mètres. Il avait eu beau expliquer qu'il avait une raison valable de quitter son dortoir, le concierge ne l'avait pas vu de cet œil là et avait commencé à l'entraîner à l'autre bout du château pour l'amener à son bureau. Si McGonagall n'était pas venue à son secours pour lui donner raison, il était certain qu'il serait à présent dans le bureau de Rusard à l'entendre maudire tous les élèves de Poudlard. Il avait dû courir et grimper quatre à quatre les marches pour essayer de gagner du temps et avait trouvé la porte de la salle avec un réel soulagement. Mais c'était avant de l'ouvrir.

Hors d'haleine, le souffle court, il leva ses yeux sur celui en face de lui qui était assis sur une des tables adossées au mur. Son futur semblait avoir pris ses aises en l'attendant, une tasse fumante posée à côté de lui et un exemplaire de la Gazette sur les genoux.

- Tu as trente-sept minutes de retard, dit-il en repliant le journal.

Laissant ses yeux glisser sur la pendule la plus proche qu'il trouva, à savoir un vieux coucou tenant de façon précaire au mur, il aperçut les aiguilles pointer sur vingt heures vingt-sept et fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que son futur était à l'heure ? Se sentant quelque perdu et totalement épuisé par sa course folle, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

- Nous allons donc enfin pouvoir commencer, déclara le grand brun quittant sa table et tirant sa baguette pour faire disparaître sa tasse et la Gazette.

- Une… baguette…, parvint à marmonner Harry entre deux inspirations. Je croyais que…

- On commence avec la baguette et on verra ensuite, coupa-t-il en faisant apparaître des boules lumineuses qui s'éparpillèrent dans la salle pour mieux l'éclairer.

Commencer ? Commencer quoi ? Examinant plus attentivement la pièce, il vit que tous les meubles avaient été repoussés contre les murs et que la salle en elle-même paraissait ne pas être d'une grande propreté, et cela peut être à cause de sa faible utilisation. La lumière se fit immédiatement dans la tête d'Harry et il se redressa brutalement pour faire face à son futur qui ne semblait pas vouloir expliquer grand-chose.

- Je suis venu ici pour poser des questions et non pas pour me battre, s'exclama-t-il.

- Tout comme Drago doit l'avoir fait et vous aller tous les deux avoir la même réponse, ajouta le brun en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. N'aie pas les pieds aussi rapprocher et ne les mets pas à la même hauteur.

N'aie pas les pieds aussi rapprocher et ne les mets pas à la même hauteur ? Baissant les yeux au sol pour examiner sa position, il se reprit bien vite pour dévisager son futur. Croyait-il réellement qu'il allait abandonner si facilement ?

- Comment ça se fait que tu appelles Malefoy par son prénom ? lança-t-il. Et pourquoi tu veux te battre avec moi ?

- Se battre serait un bien grand mot pour la seconde durant laquelle tu seras debout, je dirais que t'entraîner est un mot plus approprié, dit le brun. Et pour Drago… disons que certaines habitudes sont dures à perdre.

Il se fichait de lui ou quoi ? Harry lui posait des questions et lui répondait avec des pirouettes, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait considérer comme étant la conversation qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait des questions, et il aurait des réponses, peut importe de qu'il devait faire ou dire pour y parvenir

- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois m'entraîner ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Malefoy et qu'est-ce que vous voulez changer ? Et puis, c'est quoi ton problème avec Ron et Hermione ?

Une des tables derrière le brun s'effondra soudain et Harry vit le visage de son futur se durcir soudainement. Il esquissa un faible sourire et planta son regard émeraude dans le sien.

- Moi j'ai une petite idée, déclara-t-il. Réussi à me mettre à terre et je répondrais à tes questions.

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Ouvrant et fermant la bouche stupidement, il cessa de jouer les poissons rouges après quelques secondes de désappointement total et fixa son futur de toute sa hauteur. Il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas avoir vu la différence de niveau entre eux et savait déjà qu'il allait se retrouver face contre terre avant même de s'en rendre compte. Ses réponses, il ne les aurait certainement pas ce soir, encore moins dans une semaine, Harry en était sûr. Cependant, il n'allait surement pas céder aussi facilement.

- Si tu crois que je vais rentrer dans ton jeu…, dirent-ils tous les deux.

Harry haussa un sourcil en regardant le brun faire un sourire sarcastique.

- Qu'est-ce que…commencèrent-ils.

- Je ne…

- Pourquoi tu…

Il se tut et dévisagea le brun avec colère, ce dernier haussant les épaules tout continuant de faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Je vais te dire une chose, déclara-t-il d'une voix dure alors qu'Harry se contrôlait pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Je te connais parfaitement tandis que tu ne sais rien de moi. Nous sommes aussi différents que tu peux l'être de Drago en ce moment mais je sais absolument tout de toi, que ce soit tes pensées, ta manière de réfléchir ou bien de voir ce qui t'entoure.

- Pourquoi ? demanda sèchement Harry.

Le brun le dévisagea à son tour alors que le vent commençait à claquer sur les vitres.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous aussi différents alors qu'on devrait se comprendre mieux que quiconque ? poursuivit Harry qui commençait à se sentir totalement perdu. Pourquoi quand je te regarde ce n'est même pas mon propre reflet que je voie ?

Le brun baissa les yeux. Il avait changé, il le savait bien qu'il avait refusé de l'admettre durant des années. Cessant de faire tourner sa baguette, il la serra dans sa paume tout en faisant aller son regard dans la pièce. A y penser, c'était tellement facile, mais quand il devait en parler, c'était comme si un mur infranchissable se dressait dans son esprit, l'empêchant de voir la propre vérité. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour se contrôler.

- Disons que j'ai vécu des choses et que j'espère bien les changer pour que tu ne termines pas comme moi, finit par dire le brun en posant finalement ses yeux sur Harry qui demeurait muet.

Ce dernier ne savait plus vraiment s'il devait être en colère ou bien ressentir de la compassion pour son propre futur. Il avait senti la voix du brun trembler quelque peu mais, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait du mettre à le cacher, il y avait tout de même encore quelque chose en commun entre eux.

- Prends ta baguette maintenant, lança le brun, on déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Harry aurait voulu contester mais céda pour une fois car il savait une chose, s'il parvenait à le mettre à terre, il aurait des réponses et jamais il ne revenait sur ses promesses. Du moins, il misait sur le fait que ce trait de caractère soit au moins resté le même, ce qui n'était tout de même pas rien car il s'agissait de miser plusieurs semaines au risque de tout perdre.

Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il eut à peine le tant de se redresser pour faire face à son futur qu'il sentit un genoux s'enfoncer dans son estomac avant d'être propulsé contre le mur où il s'effondra, lâchant le morceau de bois. Le brun regarda la baguette rouler à ses pieds alors qu'Harry tâtonnait pour retrouver un équilibre stable.

- Je croyais qu'on devait travailler avec les baguettes et non pas au corps ! hurla-t-il dès qu'il fut sûr qu'il pouvait aligner plus de deux mots.

- J'ai dit qu'on allait travailler avec les baguettes, mais pas s'en servir, rectifia le brun qui s'était accroupi tout en poussant du bout de sa baguette celle de Harry qui roulait mollement au sol.

Ce dernier le dévisagea sans retenue. C'était quoi ce nouveau délire ? Il était un sorcier bon sang, pas un lutteur ou un passionné de kick boxing ! Alors qu'une douleur lancinante lui traversait l'arrière du crâne il se releva tandis que son futur faisait de même.

- Pourquoi tu veux me tabasser ? demanda sèchement Harry qui commençait à parfaitement voir que sa façon de pensée n'était pas du tout la même que le brun. Et quel est le rapport avec ma baguette ?

- La magie sans baguette est une chose difficile et il vaut mieux toujours garder sa baguette sous la main. Mais si tu la perds, tu retrouves aussi faible qu'un Moldu, expliqua-t-il.

- Si je comprends bien je dois apprendre à combattre des Doloris et autres trucs du genre en brandissant les poings ? rétorqua Harry.

- Non, sauf si tu veux trouver un moyen de te suicider, répondit le brun avec une voix remplie de sarcasmes. Mais tu dois faire en sorte de ne jamais lâcher ta baguette, qu'importe les coups et les sortilèges.

- Les Mangemorts ne vont pas venir me frapper ! répliqua-t-il.

- Si tu sais te battre, tu peux facilement approcher ton ennemi pour donner de meilleures chances à tes sortilèges. Si tu sais te battre, tu peux appréhender les prochains mouvements de tes adversaires. Si tu sais te battre tu n'auras pas à craindre les loups-garous et autres bestioles dans le même genre, expliqua le brun.

En fait, son futur avait tout de même gardé une certaine logique, bien qu'il ait du mal à l'admettre. Crispant la mâchoire pour tout de même s'empêcher de lancer une réplique, il fit un pas en avant pour ramasser sa baguette lorsqu'il arrêta brutalement son geste et fixa son regard dans celui du brun. Ce dernier fit un sourire jaune, son passé avait compris ce qui allait se passer au moment même où il la récupérait, au moins il eut la satisfaction de constater qu'il n'était pas totalement à coté de la plaque lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Harry ne cilla pas sous son propre regard émeraude et saisit violemment sa baguette tout amorçant déjà un repli stratégique. Mais c'était sans compter la rapidité du brun et il se retrouva de nouveau à terre, le visage contre le sol froid serrant les dents tout en sentant une douleur aigu dans son entre-jambe.

- Putain, c'est aussi ta virilité ! couina Harry en tapant le sol à coup de poing.

- Une fois de temps à temps ça remet l'ordre des priorités d'aplomb, répondit le brun.

Une fois de temps en temps ? Mais il était cinglé ce type ! Cependant, Harry dut admettre une chose, il n'allait surement pas se laisser approcher de nouveau si facilement. Malheureusement pour lui, sa petite soirée était encore loin d'être terminée. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Désolé du retard.

Drago haussa un sourcil en voyant le blond passer devant lui et pousser un fauteuil pour le mettre face à celui que ce dernier avait quitté pour l'accueillir.

- Tu as plus de trente minutes de retard, rétorqua sèchement Drago. Un Malefoy n'est jamais en retard.

- Ouais et les Scrouts à pétard mordent toujours deux fois, répondit le blond en s'asseyant tout en faisant apparaître un table face à lui sur laquelle était posée un jeu d'échec.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Drago qui était certain que jamais il n'aurait dit un truc aussi stupide avec une telle désinvolture.

- Assieds-toi, dit-il en montrant le fauteuil derrière Drago.

Ce dernier considéra l'objet avec incrédulité comme s'il pouvait être la cause du comportement de son futur et s'y laissa tomber pour mieux faire face à celui-ci. Le blond lui sourit et le jeune Serpentard se sentit piquer au vif. Avec tout ce retard et surtout, la manière dont son futur était rentré dans la pièce, il avait commencé à oublier pourquoi il avait accepté cette petite soirée avec le déjanté qu'il était censé devenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Potter ? interrogea Drago. Dans mes derniers souvenirs, je n'ai jamais appelé le balafré autrement que par son nom.

- Et tu devrais essayer le prénom, rétorqua le blond, c'est tout aussi facile à prononcer.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Autant que toi.

Drago laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Il n'allait tout de même pas devenir cette « chose » ? Sûrement pas ! Plutôt crever que d'appeler Potter par son prénom, et en plus ça faisait rire son futur ! Le jeune Serpentard se ressaisit et serra furieusement ses accoudoirs.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? demanda sèchement Drago. Que voulez-vous changer ?

- Que crois-tu, toi ? répliqua le blond en bougeant un pion blanc sur le plateau.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est toi qui viens du futur, pas moi !

Le blond haussa les épaules en faisant apparaître une coupe de vin dans sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'il était condescendant parfois et quelle exigence de la part d'une petit jeunot de seize ans ! Portant la coupe à ses lèvres, il se souvint qu'il s'agissait de lui et ne put s'empêche de rire. Harry avait raison en fait, il était agaçant.

- Bon, tu joues, dit le blond en montrant le plateau face à lui.

Drago fit aller son regard entre les échecs et son lui futur dans un haussement de sourcils.

- Tu veux qu'on joue aux échecs ? marmonna Drago.

- Avec un bon vin, ajouta le blond en lui montrant sa coupe avant de lui en faire apparaître une.

- C'est une blague ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu me demandes de venir ici trois fois par semaine pour boire et jouer !

- C'est une partie du programme, avoua le blond en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

- Je suis venu ici pour savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement et pas pour me saouler et jouer aux petits chevaux ! s'insurgea Drago en se levant pour lui faire face.

- Et je te répondrais sous certaines conditions, dit le blond en faisant tourner sa coupe tout en regardant son contenu.

Vraiment ? Le regardant intrigué, il sentit tout de même qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans le sourire si tranquille de son futur et qu'il ne le connaissait que trop bien sur son propre visage pour savoir qu'il ne cachait rien. Calmement, il se rassit sur son fauteuil et plongea son regard dans celui du blond tout en bougeant le cavalier noir sur le plateau.

- Quelles conditions ? questionna Drago alors que son futur jouait à son tour.

- Réponds à mes questions correctement et je répondrais aux tiennes.

- C'est tout ?

- Dans la limite du tolérable bien entendu, répondit le blond en lui souriant. Ne va pas me demander des détails croustillants sur ce que je fais de mes soirées avec Harry.

En voyant son regard amusé, Drago saisit parfaitement qu'il se fichait de lui mais, en imaginant ce qu'il insinuait, il sentit son estomac se contracter brusquement. Une vision d'horreur venait de s'afficher dans son esprit et il s'empressa de la faire passer en avalant d'un trait sa coupe sous le regard amusé du blond qui pointa sa baguette pour remplir le verre qui venait d'être vidé.

- On joue, on boit, mais on ne se saoule pas alors vas-y mollo, dit-il alors que Drago lui lança un regard noir pour sa mauvaise blague qui le ferait sans doute cauchemarder pendant longtemps.

- Je peux au moins te poser une question avant qu'on commence notre petite discussion, répliqua-t-il.

- Ça dépend de quoi il s'agit, répondit le blond en le regardant avancer un autre pion.

- Où as-tu eu cette cicatrice ?

Le blond s'arrêta soudain alors qu'il avait tendu le bras pour bouger un de ses cavaliers. Posant sa coupe, il passa sa main sur le bas de sa mâchoire et inspira profondément. Fermant un instant les paupières, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre mais les referma aussitôt. C'était tellement facile de l'expliquer mais pourtant, il ne voulait pas vraiment, même pas y penser, cela lui rappelait de trop de choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier à jamais.

- Disons que je l'ai amplement méritée, murmura-t-il en fixant sans le voir le plateau de jeu.

Drago le regarda sans rien dire. Il ne semblait pas se plaindre qu'une telle balafre ce qui était pourtant pour lui un élément des plus déconcertants. Ce qui le dérangeait au fond, c'était que son futur semblait ne pas la voir de la même façon : il la portait, sans l'aimer mais semblait être pour lui suffisamment importante pour ne pas se plaindre des ravages quelle faisait sur son visage.

- A moi maintenant ! lança le blond en faisant un brusque sourire tout en bougeant enfin son cavalier. Qui es-tu ?

Le concerné laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir en le voyant prendre une nouvelle gorgée de vin ne put s'empêcher de quelle manière il arrivait à changer de visage aussi facilement. Mais, surtout Drago était totalement décontenancé par la question posée. Qui était-il ? Son futur avait la berlue ou bien il avait déjà trop bu ?

- Comment ça qui suis-je ? rabroua Drago. C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Qui es-tu ? répéta le blond tout en lui faisant signe de jouer.

Drago se mordit furieusement l'intérieur de la joue. Lui qui c'était pris de compassion pour son futur qui avait semblé être passablement perturbé par la mention de sa cicatrice venait brusquement de le mettre en colère.

- Drago Malefoy, répondit-il dans un grand sourire forcé en avançant son fou.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je viens te le dire.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, dit le blond.

Pas la bonne réponse ? Il savait tout de même qui il était !

- Qui es-tu ? répéta à nouveau le blond en avançant un nouveau pion.

- Drago Malefoy, dit ce dernier avec un peu plus d'insistance dans la voix en espérant vaguement que son futur avait l'oreille dure.

- Réfléchi avant de répondre, murmura le blond en le voyant bouger un de ses pions. Tu ne peux pas dire des choses sans même y avoir réfléchi.

- Tu me demandes qui je suis, je te réponds, rétorqua Drago.

- Comme tu veux, dit le blond dans un haussement d'épaule. Passons à la suivante le temps que tu trouves la réponse. Que veux-tu ?

- Tu dois le savoir, lâcha Drago.

Sans doute, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait eu en tête à cet l'âge, mais il voulait l'entendre de la propre bouche de son passé pour continuer son petit interrogatoire.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il en avançant sa tour.

- Servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et écrabouiller Potter dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, répondit Drago dans un grand sourire avant de bouger son cavalier pour prendre l'un des pions de son futur.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est évident ! répliqua Drago.

- Dans ce cas dis le moi, dit le blond.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma. Il était bien plus facile d'y penser que d'ordonner les mots qui parvenaient à lui traverser l'esprit.

- Je…

- Prends ton temps pour répondre, coupa le blond. En te hâtant, tu omets toujours quelque chose.

Ce dernier avança son fou, prenant le cavalier noir, et mettant ainsi en échec le roi de Drago. Celui-ci dévisagea le jeu et son futur, sa gorge se serra. Il n'allait pas perdre comme ça, certainement pas, il allait trouver une solution pour ne pas perdre la partie, que ce soit pour les échecs ou bien la discussion que le blond tenait tant à avoir avec lui.

Ce que Drago avait juste oublier, c'était que l'entrevue ne reposait pas uniquement sur deux trois questions et un jeu d'échec. S'il ne répondait pas comme le blond l'entendait, il y avait fort à parier que le reste de la soirée resterait exactement comme elle était à présent. Sans compter qu'ils n'étaient qu'au début d'une longue liste de questions consciencieusement mises en place par le futur de Drago.

* * *

**Alors, comment cette soirée va-t-elle s'achever ? Quelles en seront les conséquences ? Comment les futurs ont-ils pu à ce point changer ? De qui, entre Drago et Harry, craquera en premier ? Que cachent les deux futurs ?**


	7. 06 Remets toi car tout ne fait que

**Titre du chapitre : **Remets-toi… car tout ne fait que commencer

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé :**Une chance leur ait donné, une chance pour tout changer, une chance pour effacer leurs erreurs. Mais le défi s'avère difficile à gagner. Car changer le futur n'ait pas une chose si aisé, surtout quant ils savent qu'ils perdront tout ce qui les unis. Mais Harry et Drago ont fait leur choix, même si pour cela ils doivent affronter leur propre passé.

**Petits bavardages :** Alors je fais un petit coucou à mon lecteur aux USA, celui en Ireland et pi celui en Tunisie ^^ (désolée mais je trouve ça vraiment ironique de savoir que ma fic se lise aux quatre coins du globe :) )

**Playlist : **A Diabolic Waltz de Kuroshitsuji OST

* * *

Ron leva les yeux sur la pendule et grogna sombrement. Il était déjà 23h34 et Harry n'était toujours pas de retour, il y avait tout de même de quoi s'inquiéter. Bon, pour le rouquin, il était tôt, mais tout de même ! Combien de temps le futur d'Harry allait donc le garder ? Il avait déjà fini depuis longtemps sa boîte de Fondants et Hermione achevait son rouleau de parchemin tout en faisant elle aussi aller et venir son regard sur la pendule.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il a dû croiser Malefoy dans un couloir ? demanda-t-il finalement à cette dernière.

- Si ça avait été le cas le château aurait explosé depuis longtemps, répondit Hermione en laissant tomber sa plume pour rouler son parchemin. Mais tu as raison, il aurait dû revenir.

- Il faut aller voir, lança Ron en se levant avant de se diriger vers le portrait.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, rétorqua-t-elle en le faisant ainsi interrompre sa marche. On risquerait de s'attirer des ennuis.

- Harry n'est toujours pas là et toi tu t'inquiètes de savoir si on va avoir des ennuis ? Hermione, je sais que tu es Préfète mais…

Il se tut soudainement en entendant le portrait pivoter derrière lui. Alors qu'Hermione laissa un couinement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres tout en se précipitant vers lui, le rouquin se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

- Harry, que t'est-il arrivé ? lâcha-t-il en voyant son ami marcher maladroitement vers l'entrée de l'escalier, une bosse naissant sur le front alors qu'une entaille lui égratignait la joue droite.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, passant devant lui sans un mot, faisant de même avec Hermione qui le dévisageait la bouche entrouverte.

- Harry, couina-t-elle en le voyant la mine mortifiée poser un pied sur la première marche. Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie !

De nouveau, le brun ne dit rien, faisant plus attention à son ascension qu'à ses deux amis qui le suivaient tout en échangeant des regards inquiets. Il avait du mal à garder son équilibre et laissait sa main contre le mur pour être sûr d'avancer droit. La douleur lancinante à sa tête commençait sérieusement à l'étourdir et les suppliques de ses amis n'arrangeaient strictement rien.

- Harry, il faut absolument que tu nous dises ce qui t'es arrivé, insista Hermione alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le dortoir sous le regard à moitié hagard de Dean qui leur jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus sa couverture.

- Pas maintenant…, marmonna Harry en laissant tomber sa baguette sur sa table de chevet avant d'y mettre aussi ses lunettes. Pas maintenant… là, dodo.

Suivant scrupuleusement ses mots, Harry s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit immédiatement sans même s'être changé. Totalement perdu, Ron regarda son ami respirer lentement tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même alors qu'Hermione se précipitait près d'Harry. La jeune fille posa main au creux du cou du brun avant de la mettre sur le front de ce dernier et eut un léger soupir de soulagement.

- Il semble aller bien, marmonna-t-elle à l'attention de Ron.

- S'il va bien, pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'est fait tabassé ? lança Dean qui, intrigué du comportement d'Harry et des autres, avait quitté son lit pour s'approcher.

- Nous n'en savons rien, répondit Hermione dans un haussement d'épaule. Il était censé voir son futur, il n'a jamais été question qu'il se batte.

- J'avais peut être raison quand j'ai dit qu'il avait croisé Malefoy tout à l'heure, intervint Ron.

- Harry nous l'aurait dit si c'était Malefoy, répliqua Hermione. Il aurait été en colère mais là, regarde-le Ron, est-ce que tu trouves qui a le même comportement que lorsqu'il se bat avec lui ?

Le rouquin examina son ami et fit un signe négatif de la tête. Non, Harry n'était pas en colère, il était simplement… fatigué ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? marmonna la voix de Neville alors que ce dernier entrouvrait ses rideaux.

- Si ce n'est pas Malefoy, dit Ron sans faire attention à l'intervention du Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Hermione haussa les épaules tout en fixant Harry qui semblait dormir profondément. Il y avait une chose qui était sûre, ils n'auraient pas de réponses maintenant et devraient attendre le matin pour savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago mit sa main devant sa bouche lorsqu'il hoqueta, laissant au passage le mot de passe franchir ses lèvres. Pénétrant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il passa devant des quatrièmes années qui le regardèrent avec curiosité mais ne leur accorda aucune attention. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller dormir et il sentit une étincelle de joie éclore dans son cœur lorsqu'il vit les escaliers pour descendre aux dortoirs. S'y dirigeant avec satisfaction, il se stoppa net en voyant le visage de Blaise apparaître devant lui suivit immédiatement par celui de Pansy.

- Comment c'était ? demanda son ami.

- Magnifique, répondit Drago dans un grand sourire.

- Tu as appris des choses intéressantes ? interrogea à son tour Pansy alors que Drago descendait déjà les marches.

- Bien entendu, dit-il.

Il sentit brusquement une main le saisir par l'épaule alors qu'il prenait le couloir de gauche et Blaise le fit pivoter face à lui.

- C'est chez les filles par là, intervint-il.

- Je le savais, rétorqua-t-il en soufflant bruyamment.

Blaise grimaça soudain et se rapprocha pour sentir de plus près son ami sous le regard intrigué de Pansy.

- T'es bourré ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

- Non, je ne suis pas bourré, rétorqua Drago, je suis beurré, il y une nuance

- Ca je sais, répondit Blaise dans un sourire. Quand t'es bourré, et ce n'est pas souvent, ça vaut le coup d'œil.

Drago acquiesça. Il n'était pas bourré car il était parfaitement lucide mais dans une euphorie totale. Il était tellement heureux que l'idée d'aller dormir chez les filles lui semblait une idée des plus plaisantes et des plus réalisables.

- Va te coucher, Pansy, lança Blaise en saisissant fermement le blond pour qu'il évite de se carapater là où il ne fallait pas. Je me charge de Drago.

- Mais je veux savoir…

- Il ne dira rien ce soir, assura Blaise tandis que Drago acquiesçait vigoureusement dans un grand sourire. Je m'occupe de lui.

Pansy hésita un moment, dévisageant Blaise alors qu'elle voyait l'occasion d'être en tête à tête avec Drago disparaître. La jeune fille fit une moue désappointée et disparut dans le couloir menant aux dortoirs des filles. Ayant senti les projets que Pansy avait réservés au blond, Blaise fut soulagé de la voir partir sans insister et guida Drago dans le bon couloir alors que ce dernier sifflotait gaiement. Ouvrant la porte du dortoir, il fit signe à Théodore de rester assis lorsque ce dernier considéra Drago lui faire de grands signes de la main pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Le dortoir des Serpentards étaient divisés en plusieurs chambres, trois pour être précis, sans compter un petit salon circulaire sur lequel ces dernières s'ouvraient ainsi qu'une salle de bain commune. C'était en arrivant dans le salon qu'ils avaient croisé Théodore, Vincent étant totalement écroulé sur la petite table où il avait vraisemblablement essayé de faire son devoir de potion. Blaise ouvrit la porte qui menait à la chambre de Drago, qu'il ne partageait avec personne étant donné qu'ils n'étaient que cinq, et le laissa tomber sur son lit.

Le blond commença à se déshabiller sous le regard amusé de Blaise. Ce dernier adorait quand Drago était « beurré » tout simplement parce qu'il oubliait totalement l'étiquette qui était attitré au Malefoy, comprenant également le fait de garder un caractère pudique. Il avait donc eu droit avec Théo à des spectacles plus ou moins hilarants, eux-mêmes n'étant pas mieux d'ailleurs (Vincent et Grégory étant quelque peu mise à l'écart dû à la lenteur de leur cerveau et la facilité avec laquelle ils finissaient saouls). Mais c'était rare car Drago tenait particulièrement bien l'alcool, ce qui poussa Blaise à se demander pour quelle raison il avait autant tiré sur la bouteille.

- Tu compte me raconter ce qui s'est passé demain, hasarda-t-il alors que Drago enfilait le haut de son pyjama.

Le blond acquiesça en souriant et se laissa tomber dans son lit, semblant oublier qu'un pyjama était composé de deux éléments, soient : un haut ET un bas. Blaise préféra ne rien dire, et se glissa hors de la chambre alors que Drago chantonnait.

- Il est beurré, dit Théodore lorsqu'il le vit sortir de la chambre du blond.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question et Blaise acquiesça vaguement.

- Il n'a donc rien dit sur ce qu'il s'est passé, conclut-t-il.

- Si, répliqua Blaise, c'était « magnifique ».

Théodore haussa un sourcil et sourit.

- Il est beurré, répéta ce dernier.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago fronça les sourcils tout en avalant son toast. Un bourdonnement persistait dans sa tête et il avait la bouche pâteuse. Il n'avait décidément pas fait attention aux nombres de verres qu'il avait bu, son futur s'étant chargé de remplir sa coupe à chaque fois qu'il l'avait vidé, ce qu'il avait fait à chaque fois que le blond lui avait posé une question et à chaque fois qu'il lui avait répété. Se massant la tempe, il se servit d'un autre toast tout en songeant aux trois parties d'échec qu'il avait perdues. Jamais Drago n'avait perdu aux échecs, il subissait ses défaites en silence et maudissant son futur, son orgueil en avait pris un coup tandis que son amour propre avait été violemment attaqué.

- Donc tu as passé la soirée à boire, jouer et répondre à des questions, résuma Pansy dès qu'il eut fini son récit en évitant soigneusement de mentionner le fait qu'il avait perdu au jeu.

Il acquiesça vaguement en mâchant son toast tandis que le regard de Théodore le dévisageait.

- Tu n'as rien appris sur ton futur ? insista-t-il.

- Rien à part qu'il n'a pas de ponctualité et qu'il aime boire et jouer, dit Drago.

- Là je ne vois pas la différence avec toi pour ce qui est de ces deux dernières activités, rétorqua Blaise.

- Je joue quand je bois, se défendit Drago en lui jetant un regard noir. Et puis, il n'arrête pas de poser ces questions stupides !

- Il veut peut être plus que de simples réponses, hasarda Théodore en se servant dans le plat face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lança brusquement Drago en lui faisant arrêter son geste vers le bacon.

- Ce que veux dire Théo, c'est sûrement qu'au fond, toi et ton futur, vous n'êtes pas si différent, intervint Blaise faisant ainsi porter le regard du blond sur lui. Si tu posais une question comme « qui es-tu ? », quelle réponse attendrais-tu ?

- Si je le savais, Blaise, je n'aurais pas passé pas soirée à débiter toutes les âneries du monde, lâcha Drago.

Blaise soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être buté par moment ! Il sentit que Théodore avait la même pensée que lui mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider sur le chemin qu'il avait choisi. Se tournant vers Pansy, cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire et reporta son attention sur Drago sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot. Millicent écoutait quant à elle mais ne semblait pas vouloir prendre part à la conversation. Vincent et Grégory, il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils aient compris de quoi ils parlaient.

- Dans ce cas, marmonna Blaise en reportant son attention sur Drago. Qui es-tu exactement ?

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! répliqua Drago qui sentait une envie furieuse monter en lui et lui ordonner d'étaler la tête de son ami dans son assiette.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qui es-tu au fond de toi ? se rattrapa Blaise en sentant la colère du blond l'atteindre. Qui es-tu réellement ? Je ne crois pas que ton futur attende que tu lui dises simplement ton nom, ce doit être pareil pour ce que tu veux et les raisons qui te pousse à vouloir cette chose. Il en va sans doute de même pour les autres questions qu'il t'a posées. Il doit s'attendre à ce que tu réfléchisses à ta réponse.

- Figure-toi que j'étais aussi parvenu à cette conclusion, rétorqua Drago qui se sentit froissé par la stupidité dont Blaise l'affublait.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ce qu'il attendait ?

- Parce que je l'ignore, répondit sombrement Drago. J'ai tenté pas mal de choses et à chaque fois il m'a reposé la question.

- Ce qui explique sans doute pourquoi il veut te voir autant de fois dans la semaine, conclut Pansy. Tu finiras bien par trouver la réponse.

- Tu es en train d'insinuer que je ne trouverai pas avant jeudi soir ? demanda-t-il.

Pansy s'empourpra soudain et lui fit signe négatif dans la tête avant de s'enterrer derrière l'un des plats. Mais Drago n'était pas stupide et avait compris qu'elle voyait les choses ainsi, de même que la plupart des personnes à la table. Prenant la tête en ses mains, il jura et maudit son futur qui lui créait plus de problèmes qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Quand je pense que je dois répondre à des questions et que Potter doit surement tout savoir sur son futur maintenant, j'ai envie de tuer le balafré, lâcha-t-il en prenant son couteau pour l'enfoncer furieusement dans la table.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Potter sait tout ? demanda Théodore.

- C'est son futur à lui qui a insisté pour changer l'avenir, rappela le blond en le dévisageant. Pourquoi il ne lui dirait rien ? D'après ce que je sais, Potter a beau être un lèche bottes de Dumbledore, il n'aime qu'on lui donne des ordres, alors je ne pense pas qu'il ait gardé le secret.

Théodore acquiesça vaguement, après tout, Drago avait raison, Potter n'avait jamais été quelqu'un respectant les règles, il y avait fort à parier que le futur devait avoir gardé ce trait de caractère.

- J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Potter hier soir, avoua Drago à contre cœur en imaginant tout ce que le futur du balafré avait pu lui dire.

- Je ne m'avancerai pas trop si j'étais toi, intervint Blaise en lui faisant signe de se retourner.

Pivotant sur son banc, Drago fixa le nouveau groupe arrivant dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait une grande majorité des Gryffondors de sixièmes années soient : Londubat, Thomas, Finnigan, la belette, la belette féminine et Miss-je-sais-tout. A leur tête, Potter, qui était passablement amoché par un pansement sur sa joue droite et une corne semblant lui pousser sur le front.

- Je suis prêt à parier, qu'entre vous deux, c'est toi qui a eu la soirée la plus tranquille, dit Blaise en voyant Potter s'asseoir dans une grimace à la table des Gryffondors, son groupe de fans l'encerclant immédiatement.

Drago laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir en considérant Potter ainsi amoché. Qu'est-ce son futur lui avait fait ? Et pourquoi ? Il sentit tout de même une colère gronder en lui en sachant qui avait fait ça à son Saint Potter préféré : si quelqu'un devait le mettre dans cet état c'était lui et non pas un futur dégénéré !

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **End Of the World de Yuki Kajiura

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu ne peux pas passer tes soirées à te faire couvrir de bleus, lança Hermione en s'asseyant en face d'Harry. Même s'il veut t'entraîner, il y va un peu fort je trouve.

- Un peu ? releva Dean. Tu devrais revoir ton vocabulaire, Hermione.

- Mais elle a raison, intervint Ginny en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

- Ca ne fait qu'un jour, rétorqua le brun en se servant dans les plats. Je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant.

- Mais réfléchi un peu, Harry, répliqua Hermione. As-tu la moindre idée du temps qu'il te faudra pour le battre et obtenir la moindre réponse ? Je sais que certains sorciers peuvent faire de la magie sans baguette mais lui, il est d'un tout autre niveau ! Même à la fin de l'année tu n'auras pas réussi à le toucher.

Harry leva les yeux sur elle et haussa les épaules. Il réussirait, peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

- Franchement, tu nous as foutu les jetons hier soir, dit Ron en servant à son tour une montagne de toast. Je sais que tu n'arrives à apprendre que par la pratique mais si ça continue tu vas y passer.

- Ron a raison, approuva Ginny. Ton futur y va beaucoup trop fort, jamais tu ne tiendras.

- Je connais mes propres limites et je suis sûr que mon futur les connait aussi, se défendit Harry.

- Justement, il doit connaître _**ses **_limites, intervint Hermione. Tu n'as même pas réussi à voir combien d'année vous séparaient ! Qui te dis qu'il se souvient encore de quoi il était capable à ton âge ?

- Je te remercie de la confiance que tu as en moi, répondit Harry qui, bien qu'elle ait mentionné son futur, se sentait tout de même blessé.

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, dit Ron, mais plutôt de résistance. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir mon meilleur ami rentrer un jour dans le dortoir à moitié recouvert de sang.

- Faites comme il vous plaira mais moi je continue, lâcha-t-il. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry s'était tenu à sa décision et s'était rendu le jeudi soir dans la même salle que le mardi. Il en était sorti avec de nouvelles contusions et sans avoir réussi à atteindre son futur qui, en plus de lui asséner des coups, avait commencé à lui montrer comme les parer. En sachant la douleur qui suivait les coups, il était d'autant plus attentif pour ce qui était de les éviter. Mais il n'avait rien appris de plus, de même pour Drago qui, après avoir murement réfléchi aux réponses qu'il allait données se retrouva de nouveau avec des mauvaises réponses qui eurent le don de l'énerver encore un peu plus. Il avait cependant retenu la leçon de sa première soirée et n'avait pas autant bu, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de perdre une nouvelle fois aux échecs.

Les deux semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent de la même manière. En plus du mardi et du jeudi, ils devaient tous deux aller voir leur futur le samedi soir et le constat fut le même. Drago ne cessait pas de voir Potter se recouvrir de bleus tandis qu'Harry considérait Malefoy plonger dans un état de frustration de plus en plus instable. Tous deux n'arrivaient à rien avec leur futur et lorgnait l'autre en essayant de savoir s'ils savaient quelque chose.

Si pour Drago, jongler entre ses soirées, ses devoirs et le Quidditch était plus ou moins facile à gérer, Harry était quant à lui totalement pris de court. Il devait non seulement se remettre tous les matins de ses entraînements mais également faire ses devoirs et s'occuper de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait du mal à tout garder en main et ne devait son salut qu'à Hermione qui lui avait rédigé un emploi du temps précis qu'il avait consenti à suivre, lui évitant ainsi de plonger dans l'enfer qui aurait pu être le sien. A chaque pause et soirée, il travaillait comme un forcené lui laissant ainsi le week-end en parti libre puisque le samedi matin était consacré à l'entraînement de Quidditch et l'après-midi au reste des devoirs qu'il n'avait pas fini. Le dimanche matin était tout simplement assigné à une grâce matinée se prolongeant jusqu'au midi tandis que l'après-midi était libre, au grand bonheur d'Harry.

Car si Drago et Harry partageaient plus ou moins les mêmes activités la seule différence entre eux était pourtant celle qui causait tant de différence car Harry sortait de ses entraînement totalement épuisé et traînant des courbatures et blessures sur plusieurs jours.

En parallèle, les cours se poursuivaient. La Défense contre les Forces du Mal était la matière la plus discutée dans tout Poudlard. Tous les élèves vantaient les mérites de leur nouveau professeur, tous sauf la classe de sixième année des Gryffondors et Serpentards qui n'avaient pour l'instant jamais vu le Harry du futur participer activement au cours, restant en permanence au fond de la classe et ne leur accordant aucun regard. C'était extrêmement dérangeant, surtout pour Ron et Hermione qui sentaient qu'ils étaient sans doute à l'origine du problème malgré tous les moyens qu'Harry mettait en œuvre pour les en dissuader.

Dans les autres cours, le brun sentait quant à lui le regard noir de Rogue se poser sur lui durant le cours de Potion. Il n'avait pas oublié le rôle d'espion de ce dernier mais gardait surtout à son esprit le Mangemort qu'il était. Car si Harry se méfiait de Rogue, ce dernier quant à lui examinait le rejeton de Potter avec méfiance, sachant pertinemment que le futur de ce dernier était celui à l'origine de tout ce changement.

Les futurs étaient quant à eux des objets de curiosités. Hors des cours, personne ne voyait le futur d'Harry et celui de Drago semblait sortir seulement pour ses petites entrevues avec son passé. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde avait cru durant les trois premières semaines ayant succédé leur arrivée.

- Devinez qui j'ai croisé à la bibliothèque ? leur lança Hermione alors qu'Harry relevait la tête de son devoir de Métamorphose.

- Madame Pince, lança Ron à tout hasard.

- Très drôle, rétorqua sèchement Hermione. Non, Malefoy, son futur.

Harry laissa tomber son devoir et s'assit immédiatement à côté d'elle, une curiosité le saisissant brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? demanda-t-il alors que Ron venait les rejoindre.

- Il lisait, répondit-elle.

- Ca on s'en serait douter, répliqua le rouquin.

Elle accorda à Ron un regard noir et celui-ci se redressa soudain sentant qu'il commençait sérieusement à agacer la jeune fille.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est dans la bibliothèque depuis son arrivée ici, expliqua-t-elle. Si je ne l'ai pas vu avant, c'était tout simplement qu'il restait cloîtrer dans la réserve. Mais il semblerait qu'il se soit plaint qu'il n'avait pas assez de place et de lumière et Madame Pince lui a permis d'en sortir avec plusieurs livres. Mais elle ne laisse personne s'approcher de lui et d'ailleurs, je la comprends.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est que le Malefoy du futur pouvait-il bien faire dans la réserve et ce, depuis trois semaines à présent ? Echangeant un regard avec Ron, celui-ci semblait partager les mêmes pensées que lui. Reportant son attention sur Hermione, celle-ci poursuivit son récit face à son regard interrogateur.

- Tout ce qu'il lit, tous ces livres, marmonna Hermione. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Ils parlent tous de magie noire et de choses horribles. Certains mentionnent des expériences sur la magie, je n'ai jamais rien lu mentionnant des choses pareilles.

- Comment as-tu fait pour savoir ce qu'il lisait ? demanda Ron. Tu as dit que Madame Pince le surveillait.

- Il a été mis dans un coin de la bibliothèque et je suis tombée sur lui par hasard pendant qu'elle se chargeait des premières années, expliqua-t-elle. Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à me hurler dessus mais il m'a souri avant de retourner dans l'un de ces affreux livres.

- Il t'a souri ? répétèrent Ron et Harry en cœur.

Hermione acquiesça. Harry, lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Malefoy avait souri à Hermione sans lui lancer une de ses vannes habituelles. C'était impossible, il en était sûr. Il avait remarqué le changement entre le Malefoy présent et son futur mais jamais il ne se serait mis à imaginer qu'il serait devenu sympathique avec Hermione.

- Sur le coup, j'ai été moi aussi surprise mais avec tous les livres qu'il lisait, j'ai été plutôt effrayée, avoua-t-elle.

- Comment Dumbledore peut-il le laisser lire ça alors qu'il sait qu'il est un Mangemort ? demanda Harry qui ne saisissait pas.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-elle. Mais moi je me demande plutôt ce qu'il cherche. Après tout, il vient du futur et sait des choses sur la magie médicale qui n'existe pas pour l'instant. Je sais que certaines personnes qui n'ont pas de relations avec Poudlard peuvent avoir accès à la réserve s'ils en posent la demande, alors comment se fait-il qu'il ait besoin de s'y rendre à notre époque ?

- Il cherche probablement comment ils sont arrivés ici, hasarda Ron.

- Je ne crois pas, rétorqua Hermione. Les livres qu'il lisait n'étaient pas du tout dans ce sujet là. Non, ils parlaient plutôt de manipulation de la magie, des choses en relation avec le corps humain.

- Il est un Mangemort, peut être qu'il ne pouvait pas poser une demande, dit Harry. Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore aurait accepté qu'un serviteur de Voldemort se balade librement dans le château en lisant des livres de magie noire.

Oui, c'était sans doute l'explication la plus plausible. Le futur Malefoy cherchait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir à son époque, et sûrement à cause de son dévouement à Face de Serpent. Cependant, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi le directeur le laissait faire de telles recherches. Il avait beau avoir confiance en son lui futur, ce n'était pas une raison pour fermer les yeux sur les agissements de Malefoy.

- Il cherche quoi à ton avis, demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, ignorant totalement ce que le blond pouvait bien espérer trouver dans ces livres. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Le jeudi matin, Harry se leva en redoutant déjà la soirée qui s'annonçait. Il avait toujours mal à son épaule depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son futur et ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il devait attendre de ces entrevues. Il avait failli s'endormir pendant le cours de Binns et accueillit le déjeuner dans un grand sourire soulagé.

Alors qu'il se servait goulument une part de gâteau sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione qui finissait ses brocolis, les élèves à l'entrée de la salle se mirent à s'agiter quand un homme blond entra dans la salle avant de s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles qui était en grande partie vide.

- Mais c'est… marmonna Ron en lâchant ses couverts.

- Merde, Drago, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord ! hurla la voix d'Harry alors que le futur du brun entrait en trombe dans la Grande Salle.

- Je mange pour l'instant alors si tu pouvais cesser de me hurler dessus pendant un moment je pourrais peut être te répondre, rétorqua le blond en se servant sous les yeux ahuris du petit deuxième année en face de lui.

- Arrête tes conneries ! rétorqua le brun. Tu avais promis de ne rien dire !

En écho, le blond se livrait à une imitation du brun tout en versant des carottes dans son assiette. Ce dernier crispa violemment la mâchoire en considérant l'ancien Serpentard. Dans toute la Grande Salle, il n'y avait plus un bruit, tous les regards étaient tournés vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! hurla le brun. On s'était mis d'accord pour qu'aucun de nous ne bouge !

Le blond ne répondit pas, continuant son imitation puérile tout en avalant ses légumes.

- Malefoy, je te parle !

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et consentit à se tourner vers lui.

- Tu veux une réponse, _**Potter**_, répliqua-t-il dans un faux sourire tout en accentuant le dernier mot. Tu te caches et tu te mens depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. Excuse-moi de te déranger dans ta dépression mais je ne vais pas t'écouter bien gentiment ! Libre à toi de te jeter d'une tour si ça ne te plaît pas !

Sur ce, le blond revint porter son attention sur son assiette avant de regarder le Serdaigle face à lui qui avait la bouche entrouverte.

- Tu peux me passer le sel, s'il te plaît ?

L'interpellé le regarda éberlué et lui tendit la salière d'une main absente, bien trop occupé à fixer le brun derrière Drago qui fulminait de colère.

- Tu es vraiment le pire des imbéciles, lâcha Harry en regardant la nuque du Serpentard.

- Et toi le dernier des idiots, rétorqua le blond en avant d'avaler ses carottes.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir tout en sentant la colère bouillir dans ses veines. Quittant des yeux, Drago, il se tourna et lança un regard circulaire sur la salle où tous les yeux étaient fixés sur eux.

- Il n'y a rien à voir ! lança-t-il sèchement à leur attention avant de quitter la Grande Salle avec un dernier regard amer sur le blond.

A ses mots, tous les élèves s'étaient brusquement détournés pour essayer de reprendre une vaine discussion mais les chuchotements qui s'élevaient étaient loin d'être crédibles, tous concentrés sur ce qui venait de se passer. La plupart jetait des coups d'œil à Drago qui continuait de manger à la table des Serdaigles, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de l'objet de curiosité qu'il était devenu.

A la table des Gryffondors, tout le monde s'était tourné vers Harry, le présent/passé, qui avait encore sa cuillère dans la bouche, n'ayant pas fait un mouvement durant tout l'échange, trop occupé à fixer les deux protagonistes de la scène. Il avait écouté chaque mot, regardé chacune des expressions passant par leur visage et restait totalement abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que le Malefoy du futur avait-il bien pu dire pour mettre son futur à lui dans une telle colère ? Laissant sa cuillère retomber sur la table, il se tourna brusquement vers Ron.

- Malefoy doit savoir quelque chose, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? rétorqua le rouquin en regardant à son tour le vieux Serpentard.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit : « Tu avais promis de ne rien dire », répéta Harry. Le futur de Malefoy a dû parler avec lui et lui raconter des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

- C'est possible, murmura Hermione en baissant la voix sentant bien que tous les Gryffondors étaient tirés par la curiosité. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas s'avancer.

Pour seul réponse, elle reçut un regard noir de la part d'Harry. Il en était sûr, Malefoy s'avait quelque chose alors que son futur à lui s'obstinait à ne rien lui dire. Posant ses yeux sur le blond, il chercha par la suite le jeune Serpentard dans la Grande Salle mais il semblait que Malefoy n'était pas là.

Le cerveau d'Harry se mit à réfléchir à pleine vitesse. Il voulait lui aussi des réponses mais, vu la manière dont le futur Malefoy s'était fait engueuler, il ne pouvait pas se risquer à aller lui poser gentiment des questions. Quant à parler avec son propre futur, il n'y comptait même pas. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une unique solution, celle d'avoir une discussion avec son Malefoy, ce qui était tout de même une idée assez difficile à concevoir. Mais Harry n'allait pas abandonner maintenant, il parlerait à Malefoy et lui ferait avouer ce qu'il savait, de gré ou de force.

* * *

**Comment se passera son entrevu avec Drago ? Que va-t-il découvrir ? Les soirées continueront-elles d'être aussi pénibles ?**


	8. 07 J'aimerai t'entendre me dire ces mots

Titre du chapitre :

**J'aime t'entendre … me dire ces mots**

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé :**Une chance leur ait donné, une chance pour tout changer, une chance pour effacer leurs erreurs. Mais le défi s'avère difficile à gagner. Car changer le futur n'ait pas une chose si aisé, surtout quant ils savent qu'ils perdront tout ce qui les unis. Mais Harry et Drago ont fait leur choix, même si pour cela ils doivent affronter leur propre passé.

**Petits bavardages :** Peu de reviews mais beaucoup de favoris et d'alertes alors je vous fais tous un grand coucou en espérant que des réactions fuseront avec ce chapitre :)

**Playlist : **Shy de Sonata Arctica

* * *

Avant d'entrer dans la salle où il avait désormais l'habitude de faire ses entraînements, Harry glissa derrière une des statues la carte du Maraudeur avant de la recouvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité. Tout était une question de minutage et il rentra dans la salle le plus innocemment du monde, les plans qu'il avait dressés étant relégués au second plan. Son futur l'accueillit de la manière habituelle et il parvint à esquiver le coup qu'il tenta de lui donner. Depuis le début de ces semaines, il avait tout de même fait des progrès, bien que minimes face à ce qui l'attendait par la suite, et s'était muni de quelques protections, y compris sur ses parties intimes qu'il savait être la cible privilégiée de son futur.

- Tu ne comptes pas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Grande Salle ce matin, hasarda Harry en s'éloignant du brun qui se redressait.

- Il n'y a rien qui te concerne, répondit-il.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'insister, Harry n'était pas stupide. Son futur était tout aussi obstiné que lui et ne lui dirait rien du tout. Alors il continua à subir les coups, tentant de les parer et les éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait en écoutant les conseils de son futur qui s'appliquait à ne rien mentionner d'autre que ce qui se passait dans l'enceinte de la pièce.

Quand la soirée s'acheva, Harry avait écopé d'une nouvelle bosse malgré tous ses efforts et regarda son futur quitter la pièce avec un goût amer sur les lèvres. Cependant, il ne devait pas se reposer maintenant et il sortit immédiatement dès qu'il fut sûr que le brun se fut suffisamment éloigné. Récupérant la carte, il enfila sa cape avant de se diriger vers les cachots tout en pointant sa baguette sur le morceau de parchemin.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-il.

Il se mit aussitôt en quête du point représentant Malefoy et en trouva deux réunis dans une même pièce dans les sous-sols du château. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre s'il voulait être sûr d'intercepter Malefoy et s'engagea sur le même chemin qu'il avait pris quatre ans plutôt pour se rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance de parler avec Malefoy la journée, il était tout le temps entouré de sa bande et de ses deux gardes du corps favoris, sa seule chance était donc de le coincer le soir, espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop difficile de convaincre cet abruti de Serpentard.

Dévalant les marches en voyant l'un des points quitter la salle et se diriger vers la salle commune des Serpentard, il accéléra l'allure et se posta dans l'angle d'un couloir avant de retirer sa cape.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago soupira bruyamment. Il n'en pouvait plus de passer ses soirées avec son futur toujours de la même manière, entendant à chaque fois les mêmes questions et ne sachant pas y répondre. Il avait beau avoir réussi à réduire le nombre de parties d'échec à deux, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il les perdait à chaque fois et cela le mettait dans une fureur noire. Pour rajouter une touche dépressive à son tableau, il fallait aussi mentionner qu'il avait tenté d'interroger le blond sur ce qu'il s'était passé le midi mais il s'était heurté à un silence souligné d'un grand sourire. Il avait été intrigué par le récit que lui avait fait Millicent mais n'avait malheureusement pas pu trouver d'explication valable.

Il avait envie d'hurler à tel point il était furieux. Lui, à qui on n'avait jamais rien refusé, était maintenant obligé de lécher les bottes de cet abruti qu'il ne voyait certainement pas comme son futur ! C'était tellement frustrant ! Il voulait…

- Malefoy.

Drago cessa brusquement de fixer le sol avec haine pour les fixer face à lui où se tenait la silhouette si familière de Potter. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti venait faire ici ? Plissant les paupières, il vérifia qu'il s'agissait de sa version et fut en partie soulagé. Malefoy ou non, il fallait tout de même admettre que le futur du balafré était dangereux, alors il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve seul face à lui dans un couloir exigu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ? lança-t-il sèchement en continuant d'avancer pour arriver à son niveau.

- Il faut qu'on parle, répondit Harry en le saisissant par le bras pour qu'il s'arrête.

- Retire tes sales pattes de là, rétorqua le blond en considérant la poigne du Gryffondor avec dégoût.

- Je te lâche si tu me dis ce que tu sais, répliqua Harry qui ne tenait pas non plus à garder Malefoy à côté de lui le restant de ses jours.

Drago le dévisagea mais cacha la curiosité qui venait d'apparaître soudainement en lui. Ce qu'il savait ? Sur quoi ? Le temps qu'il faisait ? Il en avait de bonnes Potter pour lui poser des questions aussi tordues. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire par cet abruti. Retirant brusquement son bras de l'emprise du Gryffondor, il accorda à Potter un regard noir et recula.

- Pour qui tu te prends ? lâcha-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que je vais répondre à tes questions comme ta Sang de Bourbe ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! s'emporta Harry en sortant sa baguette pour la pointer sous le menton de Malefoy. Je suis venu ici pour te parler, pas pour t'entendre insulter mes amis.

- Me parler ? répéta Drago qui était vraiment amusé par le culot dont il faisait preuve. On n'est pas ami à ce que je sache ? Je n'ai rien à te dire et tu n'as rien à me demander !

- On est tous les deux dans la même galère, Malefoy, répliqua Harry qui essayait de se contrôler pour ne lancer aucun sortilège. Je te demande juste de me dire ce que tu sais sur le futur, pas de me servir le thé.

- Oh, parce que ton futur à toi ne t'as rien dit ?

Harry se figea soudain en dévisageant Malefoy. Il avait donc raison, le Serpentard savait quelque chose. De son côté, Drago s'amusait mais réfléchissait également. Le balafré ne savait rien, tout comme lui. Leur futur avait donc tous deux gardés le silence et il jura intérieurement en s'apercevant que ce ne serait pas avec le Gryffondor qu'il apprendrait quoique ce soit. Arrivé à cette conclusion, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à faire semblant de savoir quelque chose juste pour faire saliver Potter.

- J'étais pourtant persuadé que toi aussi tu…, commença-t-il.

Harry l'attrapa soudain par les épaules et le balança contre le mur. Pris de court, Drago commença à se débattre lorsque le brun lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit. Il était cinglé, Potter ! Il comptait l'attaquer ou le tuer dans le couloir, il n'y avait pas de doute ! L'emmenant dans un renfoncement, Harry attrapa la main du Serpentard avant que celle-ci n'atteigne sa baguette.

- La ferme, Malefoy, chuchota Harry. Je ne vais rien te faire.

Les yeux de Drago s'arrondirent. Rien lui faire ? Il parlait de magie ou bien envisageait-il tout simplement autre chose ? L'image qui lui avait trotté dans la tête tout en le faisant cauchemarder il y a trois semaines revint brusquement dans son esprit et il eut un haut de cœur. Il recommença aussitôt à s'agiter, au plus grand désespoir d'Harry.

- Ils sont là, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

Drago cessa brusquement de se débattre et réfléchit à toute vitesse. "Ils" ? En voyant le Gryffondor jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il comprit soudain de qui il voulait parler. Car Harry ne s'était absolument pas donner pour mission de violer Malefoy dans un couloir, loin de lui cette idée qui l'aurait également faire vomir si elle lui était seulement venue à l'esprit. Il avait seulement aperçu deux silhouettes apparaître au fond du couloir et n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître les cheveux blonds et presque blancs de Malefoy. Etant donné que le sien était à côté de lui, il n'avait eu aucun mal à connaître l'identité des deux nouveaux arrivants qui parlaient entre eux.

Il se retourna soudain vers Drago lorsqu'il sentit ce dernier appuyer de manière plus qu'insistante pour qu'il retire sa main de sa bouche. Le Gryffondor avait beau savoir quoi faire dans les situations délicates, il était également quelqu'un qui savait très bien étouffer. Harry libéra le Serpentard qui prit une grande bouffée d'air avec soulagement mais il ne tenta plus de se dégager, tendant lui aussi l'oreille tout en faisant signe à Harry de se décaler pour qu'il puisse lui aussi apercevoir les deux futurs.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû aller dans la Grande Salle ce matin, reprocha le brun.

- Et toi tu n'avais qu'à avoir un peu plus confiance en moi, rétorqua le blond. Personne ne sait rien sur le futur à part nous alors ne te mets pas dans tous tes états quand…

- Mais tu n'aurais dû bouger, coupa Harry. Ils ne doivent pas se rendre compte…

- Ils ne doivent pas se rendre compte, répéta Drago dans un sourire amer. D'entre nous deux, tu es celui qui agi le plus stupidement ! Ils s'en sont tous rendus comptent et tu penses que c'est moi qui pose le plus de problème ?

Harry lui accorda un regard noir mais il détourna bien vite ses yeux de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu peux le croire, marmonna-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher. A chaque fois que je sors de la chambre, j'ai peur de commettre une erreur, tout le temps…

- Mais je te comprends, répliqua Drago en s'arrêtant lui aussi. Cependant, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Bon sang, Harry, on a remonté le temps ! Profite en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- Mais que ferons-nous si jamais nous échouons ? rétorqua abruptement le brun en plantant froidement sur lui. Tu imagines tout ce qu'il…

- Je sais ! coupa sèchement Drago. Je sais…

C'était à présent à son tour de fuir le regard du brun et il entrouvrit ses lèvres sans pour autant laisser un mot s'en échapper. Dans le renfoncement, les deux passés observaient silencieusement les futurs, tentant de saisir le sens de leur parole.

- Comment ça se passe avec ton petit toi ? dit Drago dans un sourire qui ne sembla pas vraiment être sincère.

- Il apprend, répondit le brun. Lentement, c'est sûr, mais il apprend. Je ne peux pas lui enseigner de sortilèges, ordre de Dumbledore, mais s'il se débrouille bien, il pourrait les trouver tout seul au bout d'un moment.

- Tu es vachement optimiste comme type, tu le sais au moins ? lança le blond en le dévisageant avec amusement. Rappel moi combien d'années il t'a fallu pour ne pas tout faire exploser quand tu n'utilisais pas ta baguette ?

Le brun haussa les épaules face au sourire puéril de Drago. Il avait mis du temps, c'était vrai, mais il l'avait fait seul la plupart du temps et personne de son niveau n'avait été là pour l'aider. A présent, c'était différent. Il pouvait tout apprendre à son passé et faire en sorte qu'il ne refasse pas les mêmes erreurs que lui.

- Et de ton côté ? interrogea Harry.

La mine de Drago se rembrunit soudain.

- J'essaye de faire ce que je peux mais,  
pour l'instant, je n'arrive à rien, dit-il à mi-voix. J'ai beau essayé de le faire réfléchir, j'obtiens toujours la même chose, à chaque fois.

Le brun ne dit rien et fixa le blond intensément. Il sentit quelque chose de pointu percer son cœur et jura intérieurement.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu avançais, lança Harry qui percevait une colère commencer à poindre en lui.

- C'était aussi ce que je croyais, répliqua-t-il. Il a commencé à faire ce qu'il fallait mais il est buté et n'essaye pas de voir autre chose que ce qu'il a sous le nez !

Le brun se passa furieusement la main dans les cheveux et se mit à faire des ronds dans le couloir. Il était en colère, furieux même, pas contre Drago mais contre tout le reste. Ils avaient tout prévu, tout leur plan avait été soigneusement préparé et voilà que cet imbécile de tête blonde commençait à tout faire foirer ! Rien que d'y penser, Harry aurait voulu étriper le jeune Serpentard.

- Que fera-t-on si on échoue ? demanda Drago en arrêtant ainsi les cercles du brun.

- On ne va pas échouer, rétorqua Harry en le foudroyant du regard.

- Je sais qu'on doit rester optimiste, répondit le blond qui supportait difficilement le regard émeraude, mais que fera-t-on si tout recommence ?

- Ca ne recommencera pas, certifia-t-il.

- Harry…

- J'ai dit que ça ne recommencera pas ! lâcha sèchement le brun alors que sa voix se répercuta dans le couloir.

Dans le renfoncement, le passé du brun se redressa à moitié. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le ton de sa propre voix pour savoir que son futur se contrôlait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le jeune Drago, quant à lui, s'était rendu compte d'autre chose, une chose qu'il était sans aucun doute le seul à connaître car il n'avait jamais laissé une personne le voir.

- Harry, à propos de ça, murmura Drago. Il faut que tu me dises…

- On n'a pas parlé de ça, coupa le brun en reprenant son chemin dans le couloir.

- Mais il faut que je sache ! lança Drago en le rattrapant pour lui couper la route. Je dois savoir !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, se défendit Harry en essayant de passer. Tu n'as pas besoin…

- Si, Harry, rétorqua-t-il. J'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai ton pardon !

Ce dernier lui fit un signe négatif de la tête en fuyant son regard.

- Tu n'as pas à l'avoir, tu n'es plus la même personne maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Il y a eu Malefoy, le Mangemort et maintenant Drago, coupa fermement Harry. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter !

- Je ne suis plus la même personne, répéta le blond, tout ça ce ne sont que des foutaises…

La voix de Drago tremblait et Harry faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'éloigner de lui mais s'était sans compter la poigne qui lui enserrait le bras.

- Tu as beau me dire ça à chaque fois, murmura-t-il, ça ne change rien.

Il serra encore un peu plus fort son emprise sur le brun alors que son regard glissait sur le sol, son poing gauche crispé alors que son cœur le tiraillait.

- Quand je ferme les yeux, je les revois tous… J'entends et je ressens tout ce que j'ai fait… à chaque fois je…

Les mots qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Drago n'étaient plus que des murmures inaudibles alors qu'il enserrait toujours plus fort le bras d'Harry.

- J'ai besoin de savoir si tu m'as pardonné, marmonna-t-il. C'est tout ce que…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te pardonner, Drago, dit Harry en se décidant finalement à le regarder alors que les yeux gris du blond fixaient toujours les dalles au sol. Le Mangemort, je le hais et je serais prêt à le tuer si de nouveau il était devant moi. Mais, toi, tu n'as rien fait. Tu n'as besoin d'aucun pardon.

Drago eut un rire rauque en reportant son attention sur le brun. Il avait le visage défait et il n'y avait plus aucun sourire à présent. Si ses lèvres tremblaient, c'était sans aucun doute le seul signe du sentiment qui l'assaillait.

- Et moi dans tout ça, dit-il. Tu crois que je vais me satisfaire de ta réponse ! C'est moi ! Pas un autre Mangemort !

Mais alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, Harry faisait des signes négatifs de la tête.

- C'est moi ! répéta Drago tremblant désormais de tout son corps. Je veux ton pardon, je suis prêt à tout pour l'avoir ! Si je ne peux pas me le pardonner à moi-même alors donne moi le tien !

Harry continuait de faire des signes négatifs de la tête lorsqu'il prit le blond par l'épaule pour l'amener contre lui. Drago serra les dents tout en continuant de serrer le bras de l'ancien Gryffondor, sa tête venant tomber contre l'épaule de ce dernier. Il avait mal et cet abruti refusait de comprendre, encore et toujours.

- On ferait mieux de regagner notre chambre avec que quelqu'un ne nous tombe dessus, dit Harry à voix basse alors que Drago acquiesçait vaguement.

Le blond se redressa et finit par lâcher son emprise sur l'ancien Gryffondor qui le fixait d'un regard fuyant. D'un pas lourd, ils quittèrent tous deux le couloir, passant devant le renfoncement où leur deux passés se tassèrent soudain pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Ces derniers restèrent immobiles un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit aux alentours. Dans un soupir, Harry s'affaissa soudain contre le mur, bien trop heureux de ne pas avoir été pris alors que Drago faisait de même. Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence durant lesquelles ils restèrent tous deux ainsi sans rien dire, digérant difficilement ce qu'ils venaient de voir et d'entendre. Pour la première fois de leur vie, Harry et Drago se tenaient tous deux à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre sans se battre. C'était un exploit, un exploit qu'ils ne réalisaient même pas à tel point ils étaient totalement abasourdis

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser, il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité à tel point ce qu'il venait de voir était inimaginable. Son futur, lui, avait essayé de réconforter Malefoy ! Ce Malefoy qui réclamait son pardon ! Un Malefoy ayant perdu tous les traits de caractères qu'il détestait tant chez lui ! C'était impossible, il avait rêvé…

Pour Drago, c'était exactement la même chose et se posait les mêmes questions. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait laissé quelqu'un le voir lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme, pas même sa mère. Alors, voir que son futur avait accordé cela à Potter le tuait sur place. Où était donc passé son amour propre ? Sa fierté ?

- On ferait mieux de retourner à nos salles communes, intervint Harry d'une voix complètement hasardeuse alors que Drago approuvait de la même manière.

Sortant maladroitement du renfoncement, ils se séparèrent sans même s'accorder un regard, Drago descendant encore un peu plus bas dans les bas-fonds du château alors qu'Harry traînait derrière lui d'une main absente sa cape d'invisibilité qui nettoyait consciencieusement le sol.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu as vu Malefoy pleurer ? ! lança Ron.

- Chuttttt, ordonna Harry en regardant autour de lui. Non, il ne pleurait pas.

- Mais il en était à deux doigts, répliqua le rouquin.

Le brun fit de nouveau un signe négatif de la tête. Depuis le début de ses entraînements, Hermione et Ron l'attendaient toujours de peur de le retrouver recouvert de sang et tous deux s'étaient terriblement inquiétés lorsqu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu rentrer à l'heure habituelle. Résultat, ils lui avaient immédiatement sauté dessus dès qu'il avait franchi le tableau, posant questions sur questions tout en vérifiant qu'il n'avait perdu aucune partie de son corps (toutes, sans exception). Mais il n'avait pas voulu leur répondre maintenant et avait préféré partir se coucher pour réfléchir plus calmement au grand désarroi de ses amis qui avaient dû attendre le matin pour connaître les évènements de la soirée.

Ils étaient donc tous trois dans un coin de la salle de Sortilèges, baissant la voix pour que personne ne les entende, apprenant officiellement à utiliser le sortilège de remplissage tandis, qu'officieusement, ils détaillaient les évènements de la veille.

- Il n'allait pas bien, mais il ne pleurait pas, expliqua Harry sous le regard malgré tout abattu de Ron qui avait espéré tenir un scoop sur Malefoy.

- Mais c'est tout de même étrange qu'il agisse comme ça, murmura Hermione alors que le pichet face à elle se remplissait. Même si ton futur et celui de Malefoy s'entendent mieux, on sait tous que Malefoy a un sacré orgueil.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, minauda sombrement Harry alors que son sortilège s'obstinait à faire disparaître le peu d'eau qu'il avait réussi à mettre dans son propre pichet.

- J'aimerais tout de même savoir pourquoi il tient tant à avoir ton pardon, dit Ron qui lui n'arrivait strictement à rien avec sa baguette. C'est vrai ça, depuis quand Malefoy te supplie de lui accorder quoique ce soit !

Il haussa les épaules. Lui aussi s'était posé la même question durant toute la nuit mais n'avait malheureusement trouvé aucune réponse valable. Il avait compris que ses rapports avec le Serpentard avaient considérablement évolués mais tout de même pas jusqu'à s'occuper de lui remonter le moral.

- Au moins, maintenant, tu es certain que notre petit Malefoy ne sait rien de plus que toi, dit Hermione en vidant son pichet dans le seau à côté de leur table.

Il acquiesça vaguement. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait réellement saisi dans la conversation des deux futurs et il savait à présent que le Serpentard n'avait fait que jouer la comédie pour l'énerver la nuit précédente. Il avait également compris une chose, Malefoy était bel et bien un Mangemort, pas juste un espion comme Rogue (bien qu'il soit toujours méfiant à son égard). A cette pensée, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer côtoyer Malefoy en imaginant toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu commettre et à le protéger. Car Harry se souvenait toujours de la réaction de son futur dans le bureau du directeur en début d'année.

- Mais Malefoy a tout de même l'air de vouloir changer lui aussi l'avenir, marmonna Hermione en remuant sa baguette. Il avait l'air réticent au début mais, vu ce que tu nous as dit, je pense qu'il le veut autant que ton futur, Harry.  
Ce dernier la dévisagea mais ne dit rien. Il avait lui aussi envisagé cette possibilité mais en doutait bien plus qu'il y croyait. L'idée d'aller interroger son futur lui était également venue à l'esprit mais il s'était bien vite repris en sachant comme lui-même réagirait s'il apprenait que quelqu'un l'avait écouté à son insu. Il avait déjà assez de bleus comme ça, pas besoin de finir avec un bras en écharpe.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Cependant, ils n'étaient pas à court de surprises. Un cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal avait lieu l'après-midi et ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'ils virent le futur d'Harry se lever de sa table du fond pour aller aider les élèves. Replaçant Lavande pour qu'elle puisse mieux utiliser le sortilège, il montra à Blaise comment faire le mouvement de sa baguette (à la plus grande surprise de toute la classe composée, rappelons-le, de Gryffondors et de Serpentards). Mais Hermione manqua de rater un battement de cœur lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer vers elle.

- Prends ta baguette comme ça, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main pour la lui recaler correctement dans la paume. Si tu la gardes de cette manière, tu te feras désarmer facilement.

La mine hagarde, elle le regarda s'éloigner avec des yeux ronds, la crainte qui lui avait empoignée l'estomac s'estompant lentement. Dans un mouvement mécanique, elle se tourna vers Ron et Harry qui étaient eux aussi abasourdis, s'étant attendus à une toute réaction de la part du futur. Reprenant lentement ses esprits (soit de l'ordre de quelques secondes pour Hermione), elle fixa le brun qui était parti s'occuper de Seamus à l'autre bout de la salle sous l'œil curieux de Teyrans.

Il lui avait adressé quelques mots, l'avait approché, mais ne lui avait cependant accordé aucun regard. Son ton était resté froid et distant, rien dans le comportement du futur n'avait vraiment changé à son égard, excepté le fait qu'il avait enfin quitté sa table pour s'occuper de la classe de la même façon que les autres. C'était effrayant mais cependant rassurant car elle s'apercevait désormais qu'il était tout de même capable de mettre de côté sa colère envers elle, ne serait-ce que pour un moment.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Mais le cerveau d'Hermione ne cessa pas de tourner à la fin du cours, ni même dans les journées qui suivirent. Le comportement du futur d'Harry changea considérablement à leur égard, y compris pour Ron, et elle eut vite faite de supplier Harry de ne rien mentionner pendant ses soirées de ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette fameuse nuit mais également dans le déroulement des cours. Ce dernier ne se l'était pas fait répéter deux fois, appréhendant déjà la réaction de son futur si jamais il venait à l'apprendre. Tous trois observèrent également Malefoy du coin de l'œil, mais il semblait que lui non plus ne voulait mentionner quoique ce soit de ce qu'il avait vu avec son futur.

Car Drago n'avait rien dit, même pas à Blaise ou à Théodore, trop perturbé et blessé dans son orgueil pour admettre que son futur avait cherché un pardon et du réconfort dans les bras de Potter. Il était resté blotti toute la nuit dans ses couvertures, hanté et tentant de tout comprendre. Le matin, il n'avait pas eu à subir les questions des autres Serpentards, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient tous habituer à le voir rentrer tard dans la salle commune, soirée ou non, ce dernier profitant goulument de ses avantages de Préfet. Mais, même si on le lui en avait posé, il aurait menti, préférant garder pour lui cet évènement humiliant et totalement incompréhensible qu'il avait vu.

Face à son futur, il n'avait rien dit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment si prendre pour engager la conversation à tel point cela le gênait. Ils avaient donc poursuivi leur jeu d'échec, sous les sourires du blond qui ne semblait pas avoir vécu quoique ce soit de marquant deux jours plutôt. C'était tellement étrange que Drago avait continué de répondre aux questions sans vraiment y faire attention, répétant encore et encore les mêmes choses.

Mais le futur de Drago n'était pas seulement observé par son passé, mais également par Hermione qui n'avait cessé de réfléchir pour finalement parvenir à une unique conclusion qui la faisait frissonner.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **No te olvides de mi de Diana Navarro.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Parcourant les rayons de la bibliothèque, Hermione passa attentivement son doigt sur les reliures, lisant les titres la tête à moitié penchée sur la gauche. « Les grands confectionneurs de potions », « Les herbes exotiques et leurs utilisations », « Potions et sortilèges »…Plissant les paupières, elle avançait à grand pas sentant qu'elle n'en était plus très loin. « Les influences de la lune en potion ». Dans un grand sourire, elle extirpa l'épais volume qui lui tomba lourdement dans les bras. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un tout petit livre et elle…

Elle sentit brusquement sa tête heurter quelque chose alors que le volume qu'elle tenait difficilement lui glissa des bras.

- Tu devrais regarder où tu marches, lança une voix en rattrapant in extrémis le livre avant qu'il n'arrive au sol.

Hermione, qui avait suivi avec effarement la chute de l'ouvrage, releva brusquement la tête pour voir la silhouette de Malefoy face à elle. Ce n'était pas le jeune, mais le vieux, celui qu'elle croisait à présent régulièrement au fond de la bibliothèque. Ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

- "Les influences de la lune en potion", lut-il. Harry a raison en disant que tu lis vraiment des trucs bizarres pour ton âge, ajouta-t-il en la regardant. C'est à la fin du programme de cette année, dans plus de six mois.

- Et alors ? rétorqua Hermione qui se prépara immédiatement à recevoir des répliques acides de la part du Serpentard.

- Et bien tu devrais plutôt prendre du bon temps pour aller courir après les garçons, Hermione, comme toutes les filles de ton âge, dit-il. Il n'y a que Rogue que tu pourras charmer avec les effets de la lune sur les potions.

Elle le regarda totalement désabusée. Lui, Malefoy, lui donnait des conseils pour séduire ? Et il l'appelait par son prénom en plus ? Tendant ses bras pour reprendre le volume qu'il lui voulait lui rendre, elle le regarda sortir de l'allée avant de brusquement lui emboiter le pas. Au bout de quelques mètres, le blond se retourna intriguer d'être ainsi suivi et la dévisagea de bas en haut avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Tu veux peut être de l'aide ? hasarda-t-il tout en marchant à reculons vers la table qui lui avait été assignée au fond de la bibliothèque.

- J'aimerais que tu répondes à certaines de mes questions, dit-elle.

- Et tu crois que je vais y répondre ? répliqua-t-il en souriant tout en s'engageant dans une nouvelle allée, toujours à reculons.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien, répondit Hermione.

Drago s'arrêta lentement en fixant la brunette.

- Ca fait déjà un moment que je réfléchis à certaine chose, dit-elle. Ton comportement, celui d'Harry, enfin son futur…

- Ryry, intervint Drago.

- Pardon ? répliqua Hermione en le dévisageant sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Pour éviter de se mélanger entre ton Harry et le mien, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione venait totalement d'être prise de court et elle laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Ryry ? Il appelait le Harry du futur, Ryry ?

- Il te laisse l'appeler comme ça ? couina-t-elle alors qu'elle-même n'aurait même pas tenté de le faire.

- Oh, non, il déteste, répondit dans un grand sourire amusé sous le regard atterré d'Hermione qui se demandait bien si l'ancien Serpentard ne jouait pas avec le feu. Donc, tu disais ?

Reprenant ses esprits et le cours de ses pensées, elle le dévisagea un court instant tout en mesurant l'ampleur du phénomène qu'elle avait devant elle. Il ne s'agissait pas de Malefoy face à elle, Hermione le comprenait désormais. Il ne cherchait pas à la rabaisser, il lui souriait et répondait avec sincérité, tout le contraire du jeune Serpentard. En réfléchissant au parole qu'Harry lui avait rapporté, elle comprit alors une chose : elle était face à Drago, seulement Drago et non pas Malefoy.

- Hermione ? lança-t-il tout en lui agitant la main devant les yeux.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Je disais donc que votre comportement a changé. Toi par exemple, tu es beaucoup plus amical avec tout le monde, même moi, ce qui signifie donc que tes rapports ont considérablement évolués avec les Gryffondors.

- Mouais, si tu le dis, répondit Drago.

- Mais au fond, je ne crois pas que vous ayez vraiment changé, continua-t-elle. Même si tu sembles plus proche d'Harry, tu continues de l'asticoter dès que tu en as l'occasion et c'est pareil pour lui. Depuis que je l'ai vu nous hurler dessus à moi et à Ron, j'ai essayé de chercher ce qui n'allait pas avec nous, ce qu'on avait bien pu faire pour le mettre tellement en colère.

Drago l'observait en silence et écoutait chacun de ces mots. Pendant son explication, elle n'avait pas cessé de faire aller et venir son regard d'un livre à un autre mais, maintenant, elle commençait à le fixer sans ciller. S'il redoutait une personne, c'était bien elle et sa satanée intelligence.

- Et puis, j'ai commencé à me rappeler la dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça, murmura-t-elle. Il a mis du temps à tout digérer et je suis d'ailleurs sûre qu'il ne s'en est toujours pas remis.

Serrant un peu plus fort le livre des potions contre elle, elle inspira profondément.

- Harry a toujours été protecteur, avec tout le monde… Il ne réfléchit jamais lorsqu'il apprend que quelqu'un qu'il aime est en danger, c'est toujours la même chose. Alors, en le voyant comme ça… j'ai commencé à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé…

Elle tremblait présent tout en faisant face à Drago qui la considérait sans rien dire.

- Ron et moi, nous sommes morts.

Le silence qui suivit ses mots fut sans doute le plus pesant qu'elle n'ait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle était parvenue à cette conclusion qu'elle n'avait osé partager avec personne, pas même avec Harry et Ron. Le simple fait pour elle de savoir qu'elle allait mourir dans les années à venir l'avait quelque peu refroidi dans sa recherche de réponses. Et elle avait espéré, espéré que tout cela n'était en fait qu'une grossière erreur de sa part. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait tout dit de ce qu'elle pensait savoir à Drago, juste pour qu'il lui enlève ce poids de ses épaules.

Ce dernier la dévisagea un moment sans rien dire, la fixant sans ciller. Puis, dans un vague sourire, il roula des yeux tout en se passant la main sur le front. Un rire rauque s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait des signes négatifs de la tête.

- Tu sais, il y a toujours une chose que j'ai détesté chez toi, Granger, dit-il. Tu es beaucoup trop intelligente pour rester en liberté.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de faire  
perdre toute contenance à Hermione qui laissa le volume qu'elle tenait tomber finalement au sol. Fixant les yeux gris de Drago, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour se contrôler.

Alors elle avait raison… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione maudit son intelligence et se mit à la haïr. La curiosité, toujours la curiosité, et voilà à présent qu'elle savait quelque chose qui l'effrayait plus que tout. Une sensation terrible était entrain de l'assaillir. Elle avait froid, terriblement froid alors que sa gorge était sèche.

Si toute sa vie elle avait voulu savoir les pourquoi du comment, elle venait brusquement de saisir qu'elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus, que le futur, c'était une chose qui l'effrayait. Crispant la mâchoire, elle se redressa pour faire face à l'ancien Serpentard.

- Comment Harry a-t-il réagi ? parvint-elle à dire.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, répondit à mi-voix Drago. Il était furieux, en colère, il haïssait le monde entier et personne ne pouvait le résonner. De tout ce que j'ai pu voir, c'était sans doute le pire. Il n'a jamais cessé de penser à vous, à chaque instant et, quand il vous a vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ça n'a fait que raviver le peu de choses qu'il était parvenu à oublier.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra en entendant ses mots. Rien n'était arrivé mais elle se sentait tout de même coupable de faire souffrir le futur d'Harry. C'était une sensation si étrange et pourtant bien réelle.

- C'est donc cela que vous voulez changer, marmonna-t-elle en fuyant le regard gris de Drago.

- Une chose parmi tant d'autres, répondit-il à voix basse. Votre mort à toi et à Ron est en priorité sur notre longue liste mais ce n'est pas la seule.

Elle acquiesça. Elle aurait du s'en douter, il n'y avait pas seulement leur mort, c'était d'ailleurs sacrément égoïste de sa part d'imaginer que le futur d'Harry se chargeait d'enseigner à tout Poudlard juste pour les sauver elle et Ron.

- Au moins, je suis heureuse que toi et moi on ait fini par s'apprécier, dit-elle en tentant un sourire.

Mais Drago lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- On ne s'est jamais parlé autrement que par des insultes, Hermione, dit-il alors qu'elle sentait de nouveau quelque chose de froid fondre en elle.

- Alors, pourquoi tu…

- C'est Harry qui m'a parlé de vous, de qui vous étiez réellement.

Tristement, il laissa un sourire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- Il m'a raconté beaucoup de souvenirs qu'il avait avec vous, raconta-t-il. Des plaisanteries, des moments douloureux ou bien encore juste des conversations, c'est par ce qu'il m'a dit que j'ai commencé à vous apprécier.

- Nous étions donc déjà morts…

Il acquiesça. Tout ça d'un coup, elle avait du mal à le digérer, c'était bien plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé. S'adossant à l'une des bibliothèques, elle inspira profondément mais n'arrivait cependant pas à calmer ses membres qui continuaient à trembler.

- Pourquoi tu me dis la vérité ? demanda-t-elle. Je croyais que…

- Tu ne diras rien, expliqua simplement Drago. Et puis, tu es aussi la plus mûre pour tout accepter. Je sais que si Harry apprend que je t'ai parlé, il me tuera mais je sais aussi que tu es intelligente. J'aurai eu beau te mentir, tu aurais fini par trouver d'autres moyens d'avoir la certitude que tes hypothèses étaient justes.

Et maintenant il vantait ses mérites ! Dans une autre situation, Hermione en aurait été ravie mais là, c'était plutôt déstabilisant.

- Tu sais, je crois que Ryry a raison en disant que tu es différent à présent, dit-elle en laissant tout de même un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres face à l'utilisation qu'elle faisait de ce surnom ridicule. Il y a Malefoy, Drago et puis ce Mangemort que je n'ai pour l'instant pas croisé.

Drago se glaça soudain en l'entendant. Cette comparaison… Son regard se durcit soudain en considérant la jeune fille. Mais Hermione n'avait en aucun laisser ces mots s'échapper involontairement de sa bouche, elle était pleinement consciente de tout ce qu'elle disait. Sentant le regard froid de l'ancien Serpentard sur elle, Hermione laissa sa tête pivoter vers lui.

- Tu nous as entendus il y a une semaine ? lança-t-il sèchement.

- L'avantage d'être préfet c'est de pouvoir circuler sans trop de problèmes dans le château, dit-elle sans mentir.

Il se glaça en l'entendant. Il avait beau avoir changé comme Harry ou bien Hermione le disait, il gardait tout de même en lui une certaine fierté et un orgueil associés aux Malefoys. Alors oui, peut être qu'il s'était laissé aller, mais le brun était le seul à connaître cette face de sa personnalité et il avait du mal à digérer le fait qu'Hermione l'avait aussi vu.

- Qui d'autre est au courant ? demanda-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse en le voyant se rapprocher d'elle. A ce moment précis, elle revoyait parfaitement les traits de Malefoy sur lui, avec ce masque froid sur le visage et le regard dur qu'il lui accordait.

- A qui en as-tu parlé ? interrogea-t-il un peu plus fermement.

- Personne.

Et c'était la stricte vérité puisque c'était son Harry qui le lui avait raconté. Dans un sens, elle n'avait rien dit, juste écouté.

- Il y a cependant des choses que je ne comprends pas, dit-elle calmement en ignorant les yeux de glace de Drago. Il te fait confiance, il t'apprécie, Harry semble désormais te voir comme un très bon ami mais…

Elle hésita. Le futur, elle ne l'aimait pas trop, alors elle avait peur de blesser le Serpentard en poursuivant ses questions. Mais, elle s'inquiétait également pour Harry, enfin Ryry comme Drago le disait si bien.

- S'il t'apprécie tant, pourquoi fait-il une telle distinction entre toi et le Mangemort que tu étais ? se lança-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui du blond.

Ce dernier la dévisagea un moment. Voilà, ils y étaient, la question qu'il redoutait plus que tout et dont son Harry ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Cependant, ce n'était pas Harry et il n'avait pas peur des conséquences qui pourraient s'en suivre alors, dans une grande inspiration, il se redressa pour faire face à la brunette et ouvrit ses lèvres :

- Parce que c'est moi qui vous aie tués.

* * *

**Alors, comment va réagir Hermione ? Que veux réellement Drago en lui avouant tout cela ?**


	9. 08 Plus jamais or contre vert

**Titre du chapitre : **Plus jamais… or contre vert

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé :**Une chance leur ait donné, une chance pour tout changer, une chance pour effacer leurs erreurs. Mais le défi s'avère difficile à gagner. Car changer le futur n'ait pas une chose si aisé, surtout quant ils savent qu'ils perdront tout ce qui les unis. Mais Harry et Drago ont fait leur choix, même si pour cela ils doivent affronter leur propre passé.

**Playlist : **Reveal de Pandora Hearts OST

* * *

- Parce que c'est moi qui vous aie tués.

Hermione sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber à l'intérieur d'elle tout en s'éloignant inconsciemment du blond. La main tremblante sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque à côté d'elle, Hermione le fixait sans comprendre, une peur silencieuse perçant en elle.

- Tu nous…tu…

- Je ne te ferai rien, dit-il précipitamment en la voyant glisser sa main vers sa baguette.

- Tu nous as tués, marmonna-t-elle en crispant tout de même sa paume sur le morceau de bois. Pourquoi… pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

Drago la regarda calmement et leva lentement les mains devant lui juste pour assurer à la brunette qu'il ne ferait rien contre elle.

- Si je te l'ai dit, c'est simplement parce que tu dois savoir.

- Savoir ? répéta Hermione d'une voix aigüe. Tu me dis que tu m'as tuée, comment je dois réagir ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de savoir ça ?

- Car j'ai besoin de ton aide, je…

- Mon aide ? ! répliqua Hermione un peu plus fort en se mettant cette fois-ci face à lui pour le regarder directement dans les yeux. C'est la meilleure ! J'ai du mal à te croire ! Comment Harry pourrait te considérer comme un ami en sachant ce que tu as fait ? ! Est-il seulement au courant que…

- Il le sait, coupa Drago.

- Je ne te crois pas, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Je le connais, qu'importe tout ce qui a pu se passer, il est resté le même et je sais que jamais il ne t'aurait laissé agir à ta guise !

- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai moi-même proposer la solution d'éliminer mon passé pour changer votre futur et que vous restiez vivant, dit-il sèchement. Mais je suis sûr que tu seras d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'Harry a parfois un trop grand cœur. Il a refusé en espérant bien que mon passé changerait avant de commettre l'irréparable.

- Mais Harry ne t'aurait jamais laissé en vie en sachant ce tu as fait !

- Ne vas pas croire qu'il m'a laissé m'amuser, dit-il. Je l'ai payé.

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix dure, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu dire depuis son arrivée. Baissant ses mains alors qu'Hermione le dévisageait intensément, il s'approcha d'elle lentement. Cette dernière fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière mais s'arrêta bien vite en voyant la mine grave sur le visage du blond. Y avait-il la moindre chance pour tout ce qu'il lui ait dit depuis le début n'était en fait que des mensonges ? Une farce destinée à la mettre dans tous ses états ?

- Le futur doit être changé, je le veux autant qu'Harry, dit-il. Mais on ne peut pas le faire seul malgré tout ce qu'il peut croire.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? rétorqua Hermione.

- Car tu dois nous aider, enfin, plutôt aider sans qu'Harry ne le sache, expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils en prononçant le nom du brun.

- Et pourquoi ne devrait-il pas le savoir ? interrogea-t-elle en sentant que les plans de l'ancien Serpentard se faisaient dans la clandestinité.

- Tout simplement parce qu'Harry a toujours été un grand garçon refusant l'aide quiconque et ne voulant pas impliquer ses amis. Comprends ça, Hermione, dit-il. Quand nous sommes arrivés au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, il a revu des personnes mortes qui vivaient bel et bien. Il mettra tout en œuvre pour vous protéger et pour que vous ne sachiez jamais ce qui a pu arriver à vos futurs.

- Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans, intervint Hermione qui ne saisissait pas vraiment quel pouvait être son rôle.

- Si nous nous chargeons d'enseigner à nos passés, il y a cependant des choses que nous ne pouvons pas faire sans éveiller l'attention.

- Quoi par exemple ?

- Les contrôler.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Les contrôler ? Oui, c'était logique, ils avaient beau leur enseigner tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler leurs faits et gestes. Mais Hermione ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait le faire, c'était idiot de le croire et encore plus de le lui demander. Cependant, Drago voyait très bien où allait les pensées de la brunette et s'empressa de lui éclairer le chemin qui lui destinait.

- Je ne te demande pas d'en faire tes pantins, juste de faire en sorte que ton Harry et Ron ne s'approchent pas de mon moi et qu'ils évitent d'aller fouiner, expliqua-t-il.

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ?

- Prends une pièce, Harry est la face, Ron le côte pile. Toujours ensemble, toujours à se soutenir pour faire les pires conneries, si tu ne contrôles pas les deux, tu n'en contrôles aucun, résuma Drago en mimant ses paroles.

- Et tu crois que je peux les contrôler ? rétorqua Hermione sceptique.

- Tu ne crois pas assez en tes capacités à ce que je vois, Granger, déclara-t-il dans un sourire. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut les tenir en laisse, c'est toi. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de calmer leurs ardeurs et de faire en sorte que leur discussion ne tourne presque jamais autour du futur.

- Et en quoi les éloigner de Malefoy pourra t'aider ? demanda Hermione qui avait finalement baisser sa baguette tout faisant à présent une grande distinction en Malefoy et Drago.

Ce dernier rit à moitié. Elle était tout de même difficile à convaincre la Gryffondor, sans compter qu'elle s'imposait face à lui d'une façon plus qu'étrange. Car il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier qu'il lui avait avoué qu'elle était morte et que c'était lui qui l'avait tuée et ce, en une dizaine de minutes. Elle était tenace, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir là-dessus et Drago se mit soudain à comprendre la fascination que lui vouait Harry pour ce qui était de s'adapter rapidement aux situations les plus variées. Elle était impressionnante, son orgueil Malefoyien devait l'admettre.

- Si ton Harry subit un entraînement physique, je suis sûre que tu as remarqué que mon petit moi se portait comme un charme.

Hermione acquiesça vaguement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de fixer Malefoy dès que l'occasion se présentait à elle, alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être sûre de l'état de santé du Serpentard.

- Il n'a pas besoin d'un entraînement, juste de réfléchir, expliqua-t-il. C'est sans doute stupide dit de cette façon, mais c'est la seule façon de changer son futur. Ce n'est certainement pas en lui donnant des coups qu'il changera sa façon de penser, et j'en parle en connaissance de cause.

- Tu essayes de lui faire sauter l'étape Mangemort, comprit Hermione en se souvenant des paroles que son Harry lui avait rapporté : « Il y a Malefoy, le Mangemort et Drago ».

Le blond acquiesça alors qu'Hermione cernait à présent mieux tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

- Changer quelqu'un est bien plus difficile que de lui apprendre à se battre, poursuivit Drago. La moindre petite erreur pourrait réduire tous mes efforts à néant et c'est là où tu entres en scène.

- Je dois éviter qu'Harry ou Ron s'approchent de lui, conclut-elle en sentant désormais à quel point il était vital que le Serpentard ne croise pas la route de ses amis.

Drago approuva de nouveau. Tous les plans qu'ils avaient fait Harry et lui, le blond les savait quant à lui faillibles juste à cause de cela. Son futur était l'un des pivots pour changer l'avenir, tout reposait sur le fait qu'il puisse changer à temps.

- Je peux essayer, finit par dire Hermione, mais je ne t'assure rien. Harry et Ron sont des têtes brûlées, qu'importe ce que je leur dirai, si je les gêne trop, ils feront en sorte que je ne sache rien.

Ca aussi il le savait, mais il fallait tout de même tenter, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à faire le déclic dans la tête de son passé qui était, il devait l'avouer à contre cœur, plutôt buté. Alors qu'Hermione rangeait sa baguette, elle eut soudain une pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

- Et Malefoy ? Qui s'en occupera si c'est lui qui essaye de se défouler sur Harry ou Ron ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il a déjà quelqu'un pour se charger de le border si jamais il tombe de son lit, dit-il dans un sourire.

La question effleura les lèvres d'Hermione mais elle se retint. Qui ? Qui pouvait donc bien contrôler le Serpentard ? Mais le blond ne semblait pas vouloir lui en dire plus et il passa devant elle pour sortir de l'allée, Hermione à sa suite.

- Je crois que le temps des révélations est terminé aujourd'hui, intervint Drago en rejoignant la table qui lui était attribuée. Tu devrais t'en aller avant que Mme Pince ou bien Ryry ne te voit avec moi. Je me suis fait suffisamment engueuler, pas besoin de me faire en plus lapider.

- Regrettes-tu ? demanda tout de même Hermione après un temps d'hésitation.

Tout en s'asseyant, le blond lui jeta un regard en coin avant d'avoir un pâle sourire.

- Tu ne trouves pas ta question un peu stupide ? lança-t-il.

La Gryffondor s'empourpra soudain puis s'empressa de se retourner pour quitter à grand pas la pièce. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de cette manière ? Elle était tout de même dans son droit pour savoir si oui ou non le blond avec un quelconque remord pour son acte ! Mais, en y réfléchissant, l'ancien Serpentard avait raison. Sa question n'avait pas de sens, tout simplement parce qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Cependant, promettre était une chose bien plus facile à faire que de réaliser ce qui avait été promis. Harry était tout le temps absorbé dans son entraînement et dans sa recherche de vérité, ce qui les entraînait tous les trois dans des nuits interminables. Hermione avait beau faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui changer les idées, le rouquin revenait toujours à la charge avec des théories plus ou moins abracadabrantes. A force, elle devait avouer que Ron commençait sérieusement à l'énerver mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour les séparer.

Hermione avait beau vouloir agir de la manière la plus normale que possible, son comportement ne passait tout de même pas inaperçu. Tout d'abord, elle qui avait été la première à faire des hypothèses, elle était désormais les premières à les contester, au plus grand désarroi d'Harry qui avait espéré trouver en Hermione celle qui allait au contraire l'aider à le faire avancer. Et puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle avait appris comment avait terminé son futur.

Les premières nuits furent difficiles, elle ne cessait de voir son corps mort avec un Malefoy souriant au-dessus d'elle. Ses cauchemars la firent donc observer plus attentivement le jeune Serpentard mais également le futur de celui-ci. Il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose et devenait de plus en plus anxieuse en sachant ce qu'il lui arriverait si jamais elle n'arrivait pas à tenir ses amis sous son contrôle.

- Hermione, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? demanda pour une énième fois Ron qui sentait que la brunette était quelque peu dissipée.

- Bien sûr ! s'insurgea-t-elle en sortant immédiatement un épais livre de runes. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi car le professeur Vector nous a donné beaucoup de livres à lire et des traductions à faire. Mais je vais bien, je t'assure.

Ron la dévisagea puis se tourna vers Harry qui acquiesça. Hermione ne se ménageait pas assez. Lui qui aimait passer son temps libre à jouer aux échecs, à faire du Quidditch ou bien à ne rien faire, il devait admettre qu'Hermione l'effrayait tout de même un peu à toujours travailler.

Retournant à son devoir de Métamorphose, le rouquin ne vit pas le regard en biais que lui lança Hermione. Ils avaient de nouveau avalé son mensonge, heureusement d'ailleurs car elle ne se voyait pas du tout leur expliquer son entrevu avec Drago.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Ils avaient beau avoir fait des plans, que ce soit Harry et Drago, ou bien Drago et Hermione, il y avait cependant une chose qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait prévoir. Ce danger venait de chez les Serpentards, plus précisément du jeune Drago Malefoy.

Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et commençait à être dans une colère perpétuelle et dangereuse. Il ne supportait plus ces petites soirées où il ne parvenait pas à répondre à la moindre question, essuyant échec sur échec que ce soit dans la discussion ou bien dans le jeu. Il en ressortait humilié et furieux de s'être fait à chaque fois ridiculisé par son futur. Il ne supportait plus également ce dernier qui ne lui ressemblait en rien et qui lui avait fait connaître la pire honte de sa vie.

Car Drago avait été patient, mais la scène qu'il avait surpris dans le couloir entre le blond et le futur du balafré avait été la goutte faisant déborder le vase. A présent, il ne reconnaissait plus ce futur qu'il se laissait si facilement aller, léchant les pieds pour obtenir un pardon tout en s'effondrant sur le brun. Il avait cru atteindre le paroxysme de l'humiliation jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que son Saint Potter avait également profité de la scène. Non, Drago ne pouvait pas rester calme alors que son orgueil avait volé en éclat et que son amour propre avait totalement été dilapidé.

- Fais gaffe, Drago ! s'exclama Blaise en lui faisant baisser sa baguette alors que son lapin gonflait dangereusement.

Le blond grogna, sombrement tout en arrachant son poignet de l'emprise de Blaise.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Son ami le dévisagea mais ne rajouta rien. Il avait beau le savoir désagréable aux remarques, Blaise voyait très bien que Drago était bien plus que de mauvaise humeur ces jours-ci. Le blond n'accorda quant à lui aucun regard à son ami et retourna à son lapin qui s'était tassé dans un coin de la table.

Fronçant les sourcils, Drago ferma les yeux pour se concentrer mais à peine eut-il le temps de fermer les paupières qu'il vit l'image de son futur danser devant ses yeux et une brusque colère vint bouillir en lui.

Pour le lapin, il vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux mais ne périt pas et ce, grâce à la négligence de Drago qui avait pointé sa baguette sur son encrier. Dans un fracas, ce dernier explosa, éclaboussant le quart de la classe alors que des éclats volèrent au travers de la pièce.

- Je t'avais dit de faire attention ! s'exclama Blaise qui, bien que noir au naturel, semblait avoir pris un bain de goudron.

- Désolé d'avoir froissé monsieur, cracha froidement Drago qui, tout en nettoyant ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette, ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point ce nouvel échec l'énervait encore un peu plus.

- Une explication ne serait pas de…

- Oh la ferme !

S'il y avait de l'agitation dans la salle quelques secondes plutôt, tout le monde s'était tu à présent pour pivoter vers Drago qui se demanda bien ce que ces idiots pouvaient bien lui vouloir. Un froid s'empara soudain de lui lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge au-dessus de lui. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard sévère de McGonagall posé sur lui et comprit qu'il venait de demander à la vieille chouette de se la fermer. Il jura intérieurement tout en sachant qu'il n'avait non plus besoin de l'avoir sur le dos.

- M. Malefoy, vous viendrez me voir sans faute à la fin du cours, lança-t-elle. Pour l'instant, ne pointez plus votre baguette sur ce lapin.

Dévisageant d'un regard noir le professeur de Métamorphose qui repartait vers son bureau, le mammifère tremblant sous le bras, Drago rangea brutalement ses livres dans son sac et se tassa sur sa chaise, contrôlant difficilement l'envie qui lui dictait de quitter la pièce sans plus attendre. Du coin de l'œil, Blaise considérait quant à lui son ami en silence. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment qui n'allait pas en s'arrangeant plus le temps passait.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Dance with the Devil de Breaking Benjamin

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- J'aimerai une explication sur votre comportement, exigea McGonagall dès que Drago fut devant son bureau et que la salle se fut entièrement vidée.

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui accorda un nouveau regard sombre et McGonagall fronça les sourcils face au comportement de son élève.

- Comprenez-moi, M. Malefoy, expliqua-t-elle calmement, si quelque chose ne va pas vous pouvez vous…

- J'ai rien à vous dire ! répliqua-t-il vivement alors qu'une brusque envie de frapper le visage de cette vieille pie venait de lui prendre.

Le visage de McGonagall retrouva sa dureté et elle ouvrit son tiroir pour en retirer un parchemin. Trempant sa plume dans son encrier, elle se mit à parcourir le parchemin sous les yeux acides du jeune Serpentard.

- Vous viendrez en retenue pendant une semaine tous les soirs sans exception, dit-elle. Venez à 19h00 et à 18H00 pour les jours où vous devez voir votre futur.

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa à la mention de ce dernier.

- Donnez également ceci au professeur Rogue, ajouta-t-elle en lui confiant le parchemin qu'elle venait juste de rouler.

Dans un grognement, le jeune Serpentard le saisit et le fourra dans son sac avant de quitter la pièce sans même regarder son professeur de Métamorphose. Il détestait tout ça ! Professeur, élève ! C'était ridicule de leur obéir sagement alors qu'il espérait au plus profond de lui-même quitter cette école dès que l'occasion lui en serait donnée.

- Alors, ta peine est évaluée à combien ? lança une voix derrière lui dès qu'il franchit la porte de la salle.

Regardant sur sa gauche, il vit Blaise lui sourire mais il ne lui répondit pas et prit directement la direction du cours de botanique. Il avait été le seul à attendre sa « Majesté » et voilà qui ne lui accordait même pas un mot. Haussant un sourcil, Blaise dut admettre qu'il y avait tout de même de quoi se vexer et se mit à lui courir après pour le rattraper.

Mais rien ne s'arrangea, au grand désarroi de Blaise qui vit de nouveau son ami recevoir une retenue après avoir malencontreusement laissé une des plantes qu'il devait fermement maintenir sautée sur une Poufsouffle qui reçu un jet acide en plein visage. Alors qu'elle était expédiée à l'infirmerie sous les sarcasmes des Serpentards, Drago avait de nouveau dû subir un discours et avait rabroué Chourave de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec le professeur de Métamorphose. Sa semaine étant déjà chargée, il fut assuré que la seconde ne la serait pas moins et s'attendait d'hors et déjà à recevoir les remontrances de son capitaine de Quidditch qui préférait s'entraîner le soir. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je le trouve un peu énervé en ce moment, souffla Pansy à l'oreille de Blaise alors qu'elle fixait la nuque du blond qui dévalait les marches devant eux.

Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle le remarquait ! Pansy était-elle blonde sous sa perruque brune ? Blaise préféra approuver vaguement et la regarda rejoindre le couloir menant à la bibliothèque avant de reporter son regard sur le blond. Il était en colère, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais ne semblait cependant pas en mesure de se contrôler. Blaise avait rarement vu Drago agir de cette manière et sentait bien le danger que cela signifiait.

- S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Drago, tu peux me le dire, tenta-t-il en revenant à la hauteur du blond qui lui accorda un regard acide.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! répliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Blaise, alors laisse-moi respirer !

- Drago, tu…

- Je dois te le répéter combien fois, lâche-moi ! cracha Drago tout en tournant brusquement sur sa droite.

Le blond sentit soudain une douleur lui percer le crâne lorsqu'il rentra en collision avec une autre personne, cette dernière tombant à terre sous le choque alors que Drago chancela en instant, jurant à haute voix.

- Ginny, tu vas bien ? s'enquit une brune en se penchant pour aider cette dernière à se relever.

En entendant le nom, Drago reprit ses pensées et jaugea la fille Weasley avec dégoût.

- Regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois, lâcha-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de toucher d'autres traîtres à leur sang dans les prochains jours.

La jeune fille foudroya Malefoy du regard et repoussa son amie qui la maintenait toujours de peur qu'elle ne s'effondre.

- Pour qui tu prends ? rétorqua Ginny qui n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire par cet abruti de Serpentard bouffi d'orgueil.

Drago eut un rire jaune.

- Peut être pour quelqu'un d'une plus grande valeur qu'une belette vivant dans un chenil, répondit-il.

- Espèce de…

- Calmez-vous tous les deux, intervint brusquement Blaise en se plaçant entre les deux.

Ginny dévisagea ce dernier avec colère mais ne baissa pas pour autant sa baguette, un sortilège sur les lèvres prêt à tout moment.

- Ecoute, Weasley, marmonna-t-il à son intention, Drago est quelque peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci, alors laisse tomber et rejoins tes amis.

La rousse le foudroya du regard. Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là pour lui donner des ordres ? Elle était parfaitement dans son droit, elle le savait pertinemment, c'était cet abruti de blondasse qui était le coupable mais elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher loin pour voir que Zabini n'allait pas mettre en tort Malefoy.

- Quant à toi, Drago, lança-t-il plus fort en se tournant vers ce dernier, tu as déjà eu assez de retenues aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas besoin de te battre avec elle.

Le blond se détourna de son ami dans une grimace alors que Ginny dévisageait avec stupéfaction Zabini qui avait finalement fait quelque chose contre Malefoy. Drago eut un rire amer. Blaise voulait jouer les médiateurs, et bien qu'il le fasse, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, encore moins du temps à accorder à cette imbécile de Weasley.

- Si ça te fais plaisir de la défendre, je te laisse pour t'amuser, dit-il froidement en se détournant de son « ami ». Mais je ne pensais pas que tes goûts avaient tant changé.

- Drago…

Ce dernier lui accorda un regard noir avant de remonter son sac sur son épaule et de se détourner de la rouquine. Il commençait sérieusement à haïr toute cette famille de traîtres à leur sang et voilà que même Blaise se mettait à l'irriter. Commençant à quitter le couloir, Ginny fixa le blond avec rage mais une pointe de victoire perçant son cœur.

- Un lâche, c'est ce que tu es et ce que tu resteras toujours, Malefoy, cracha-t-elle à son intention.

Drago s'arrêta brutalement. Un lâche ? Il était un lâche ? La colère qu'il parvenait à peine à contrôler fut piquée au vif et il lâcha son sac. Se faire humilier trois fois par semaine était déjà bien assez dégradant, il n'allait sûrement se laisser traiter de la sorte par cette fille. Drago tira sa baguette et pivota vers elle, un sortilège ayant déjà franchi ses lèvres et se dirigeant droit sur la rouquine.

- Protego !

La voix avait tonné dans le couloir alors que le jet de lumière fusait sur Ginny qui vit ce dernier exploser sur le bouclier qui été apparu face elle. Considérant le Serpentard avec surprise, elle le regarda se détourner d'elle pour fixer celui qui avait empêché le bon déroulement de ses projets destinés à la rouquine.

- Tiens, Potter vient à la rescousse de la veuve et de l'orphelin, lâcha Drago d'une voix acide en considérant la silhouette de son ennemi qui dévalait les marches pour se précipiter vers Ginny, le frère de cette dernière à sa suite.

Harry dévisagea le blond avec haine tout en assurant que Ginny n'avait rien, Ron étant tout aussi attentionné envers sa sœur. Mais pour Drago, l'apparition du Gryffondor ne faisait qu'au contraire accentuer la rage froide qui bouillait dans ses veines. Non seulement il se faisait traiter de lâche, mais en plus celui qui avait assisté à son humiliation était également présent. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette alors que son regard se glaçait sur le brun.

- Alors, Potter, tu t'amuses bien ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire jaune.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Malefoy ? rétorqua sèchement Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu crois gagner en attaquant tout le monde ? !

- Parce qu'en plus tu veux te faire messager de la paix ! dit Drago dans un faux rire qui se répercuta dans le couloir. Tu ne vaux vraiment pas mieux que Black !

La mention du nom de son parrain attisa la colère d'Harry et il se redressa avant de s'avancer. Blaise apparut soudain devant lui une main sur son torse en faisant des signes négatifs de la tête.

- Ecoutez tous les deux, la journée a été dure pour tout le monde alors pas besoin de vous battre, intervint-il en s'adressant aussi bien au Gryffondor qu'à Drago.

- Dégage de là, Blaise, rétorqua Drago qui ne supportait de voir sa tête entre lui et le brun.

- Non, ton pote a raison, Malefoy, dit Ron qui, bien qu'aillant une folle envie donner une leçon au blond, sentait qu'ils étaient tous deux beaucoup trop sur les nerfs pour se contrôler. Harry, on devrait rejoindre le dortoir avant qu'Hermione ne s'inquiète.

Drago éclata de rire.

- Ouais, va rejoindre ta Sang de Bourbe et emmène tes larbins avec toi, cracha-t-il.

- Harry, non !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour Ron qui ne put retenir son ami. Blaise se baissa à temps pour éviter le sortilège qui se dirigea droit sur Drago, ce dernier l'évitant avant d'immédiatement répliquer. Les curieux qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux durant leur dispute s'éloignèrent soudain, laissant des cris résonner dans le couloir alors que les sortilèges frappaient autour d'eux.

Se glissant derrière une armure, Blaise jura en sentant un sort le frôler. Il était cinglé Drago, il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour se mettre dans un tel état mais il était certain qu'il avait vraiment pété un boulon. Il sentit brusquement quelqu'un le pousser un peu plus contre le mur et considéra avec des yeux ronds Ron Weasley s'abriter lui aussi. Son cerveau fit à peine deux tours pour qu'il prenne en compte ce nouvel élément.

- J'ai une idée, lança-t-il alors que Ron découvrait subitement que sa cachette était déjà en partie occupée. Tu te charges de maîtriser ton pote et moi je me charge de Drago.

Le rouquin le dévisagea un instant mais, en sentant que la situation dégénérait légèrement derrière lui, il ne put qu'approuver l'idée du Serpentard.

Mais ce plan si bien forgé était malheureusement bien plus périlleux à réaliser qu'à prévoir et Ron dut faire demi-tour lorsque s'approchant d'Harry, il manqua de recevoir un sortilège de Malefoy. Le même cas se reproduisit pour Blaise et aucun d'eux ne put mettre fin au conflit qui régnait dans le couloir. Pour la première fois de leur vie, Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient en accord sur une chose : les divergences entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy avaient atteint leur point de rupture.

De leur côté, la colère et la haine qui régnaient dans leurs esprits n'avaient jamais été aussi fortes. Harry ne voyait rien d'autre que le visage de Malefoy devant lui et avait seulement l'envie de mettre un terme à ce sourire narquois sur le visage du blond. Pour Drago, c'était différant. Il détestait Potter, il n'arrivait plus à supporter l'idée que ce type l'avait vu totalement démuni et quand plus son futur s'était confié à lui sans aucun remord. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse de futur ou non, pour Drago, Potter restait Potter et il avait seulement envie d'éliminer ce type de son chemin.

Se baissant pour éviter le sort du blond, Harry pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur ce dernier. Il jura en voyant qu'il avait raté sa cible et visa de nouveau lorsqu'il reçut un coup à l'estomac. S'effondrant au sol, il voulut se relever lorsqu'un genou se planta dans sa poitrine avant qu'une poigne lui saisisse sa main tenant la baguette. Il se débâta, refusant de se laisser si facilement mettre à terre mais son assaillant s'assit sur lui et lui plaqua les mains au sol. Jurant, son regard s'arrondi soudain lorsqu'il croisa les yeux gris de Malefoy au-dessus de lui.

- Maintenant vous arrêtez !

La voix avait tonné dans le couloir et Harry pivota sa tête pour voir un autre Malefoy se faire projeter contre le mur. Le futur du brun lui emprisonnait la gorge d'une main ferme alors que le jeune blond s'agitait toujours.

- Lâche-moi espèce de…

- Je t'ai dit de te la fermer ! hurla le brun en lui arrachant sa baguette des mains.

Pour Harry et Drago, leur colère les empêchait de voir clairement la situation mais pour les autres, tout était bien plus clair. Alors qu'ils avaient tenté, Blaise et lui, une nouvelle tentative pour les stopper, Ron avait vu passer devant lui deux fusées, l'une blonde et l'autre brune. Le futur de Malefoy avait ordonné au brun de s'occuper du jeune Serpentard alors que lui se jetait sur Harry.

- Il y en a marre de vos engueulades ! lâcha le futur du brun en saisissant un peu plus fermement la gorge du jeune Malefoy qui continuait de se débattre. Et toi je t'ai dit de t'arrêter !

Il rabroua violemment le Serpentard contre le mur qui cessa soudainement ses vains mouvements en laissant un échapper un cri, sa baguette tombant à terre.

- Rien ne se passe comme prévu alors on va changer la donne, poursuivit-il froidement.

Lâchant Drago, ce dernier s'effondra au le sol et sentit une douleur pointer à son coccyx.

- Tu passeras me voir matin, midi et soir avant chaque repas, tous les jours et ce dès demain, dit-il en s'accroupissant face à lui. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à manquer notre petit rendez-vous ou je me chargerai personnellement de venir te chercher.

Drago foudroya le brun d'un regard noir. Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là pour lui ordonner de faire des choses ?

- Va te faire…

- Toi de même, coupa sèchement Harry en lui saisissant de nouveau la gorge pour le forcer à rester à terre. Tu viendras dans la même salle que d'habitude, rien de plus à ajouter, c'est clair ?

Le blond ne dit rien et continua de se débattre avant que le brun ne resserre brutalement sa poigne.

- C'est clair ? hurla Harry.

Drago cessa de bouger mais ne répondit rien. Fixant dans un regard froid les yeux émeraudes qui le défiguraient, il jura intérieurement et se mit à haïr encore un peu plus Potter.

- Quant à toi, continua-t-il se tournant cette fois-ci vers son passé, Drago se chargera de toi et tu as intérêt à être toi aussi présent.

L'intéressé dévisagea son futur avant de reporter son regard sur le blond qui était assis sur lui, lui faisant un grand sourire malgré son regard froid.

- Maintenant, partez tous ! hurla le futur du brun en lâchant Drago pour se relever et s'adresser à tous les élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés pour voir la scène.

Dans un même mouvement, tous s'éloignèrent à grands pas du couloir, sans attendre une nouvelle invitation pour déguerpir, quelque peu effrayé par le futur d'Harry Potter qui les fixait froidement.

- Quant à vous deux, lança-t-il en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Drago et son passé, battez-vous encore une fois et on se chargera personnellement de vous remettre d'aplomb !

Harry fixa son futur avec colère alors que le blond au-dessus de lui se retirait pour se rejoindre l'ancien Gryffondor. Se redressant à moitié, il sentit une main l'aider à se relever et il croisa les yeux bleus de Ron qui avait été le seul, avec Blaise, à avoir le courage de rester malgré la colère qui émanait du futur du brun.

- Rejoignez vos dortoirs maintenant, dit l'ancien Serpentard tout en regardant le brun quitter le couloir sombrement alors que Blaise se chargeait de remettre son passé debout malgré ses contestations.

Malgré tout ce qui lui hurlait de se jeter de nouveau sur Malefoy, Harry écouta sa conscience qui lui ordonnait d'écouter le futur du blond. Il se laissa traîner par Ron hors du couloir, les yeux toujours fixés sur Malefoy qui se démenait pour que Blaise le laisse tranquille. Alors qu'ils tournaient, Harry croisa un instant le regard métallique de ce dernier avant que le mur n'apparaisse dans son champ de vue.

* * *

_**La donne a changée. Alors, comment vont donc se passer ces nouveaux cours ? De quelle manière Hermione va-t-elle encaisser le choc de son manque de vigilance ? Quels vont être les réactions d'Harry et de Drago résultant de ce petit conflit ? Et Ron et Blaise dans tout cela ?**_


	10. 09 Aisje péché pour croquer dans la

**Titre du chapitre : **Ais-je pêché pour croquer dans la pomme ?

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** La colère d'Harry et de Drago l'un contre l'autre a atteind des sommets, laissant libre cours à leurs émotions pour se battre. La séparation du Serpentard et du Gryffondor ne s'est faite que par l'intervention de leur futur, leur ordonnant par la suite d'échanger leur place pour leurs cours. Si le jeune Gryffondor se retrouve avec le futur de Drago, le Serpentard doit quant à lui voir celui d'Harry trois fois par jour. De plus le comportement de Drago envers ses professeurs lui a valu deux semaines de retenues, ne venant certainement pas arranger son humeur.

**Petits bavardages :** … le désavantage de c'est que je ne peux pas répondre à toutes les reviews :/ Mais je fais avec et je vous lis tous :D Je suis d'ailleurs heureuses de voir le nombre d'alertes :')

**Playlist : **Dentro me de RyanDan

* * *

Franchissant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry se libéra de l'emprise de Ron qui regardait son ami avec désappointement.

- Laisse moi tranquille, lâcha le brun qui commençait à en avoir assez que son ami ne le quitte pas d'une semelle.

- Harry, tu devrais…

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! hurla-t-il.

Regardant le rouquin avec haine, il se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, la colère continuant de bouillir en lui. Hermione, qui s'était levée à leur arrivée, le regarda passer devant elle sans même qu'il ne la voit. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir sa colère et l'état dans lequel il était pour saisir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Se tournant vers Ron, ce dernier resta un moment à regarder l'entrée des escaliers avant de fixer cette dernière. Ce fut au moment où il croisa le regard inquiet d'Hermione qu'il comprit qu'il allait devoir tout lui expliquer et, la connaissant, elle risquait fort de le prendre très mal.

- Comment…

- Malefoy, dit-il en espérant que la simple mention du Serpentard suffirait à Hermione.

Elle laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir et jura.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

A contre cœur, Ron lui fit signe de s'asseoir tandis qu'il faisait de même.

- Il allait s'en prendre à Ginny lorsqu'Harry est intervenu, expliqua-t-il. Au début, il voulait juste comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer et ils se sont battus.

- Et tu les as laissés faire ? s'insurgea Hermione. Bon sang, Ron, il ne…

- J'ai essayé ! coupa Ron. Je t'assure que j'ai essayé, je me suis même mis en ménage avec Zabini pour le faire mais on n'a pas réussi !

Hermione le regarda avec tout de même une once de surprise. Si Ron avait décidé d'enterrer ne serait-ce qu'un instant la hache de guerre avec un Serpentard, elle ne doutait plus qu'il avait tout tenté pour stopper leur ami. Le voyant totalement déconfit, la tête entre ses mains, elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Comment ça c'est fini ? interrogea-t-elle plus doucement cette fois-ci.

- C'est leurs futurs qui les ont arrêtés, raconta-t-il en relevant d'un air absent ses yeux. Ils se sont jetés sur eux et le futur d'Harry à bien failli étrangler Malefoy pour qu'il arrête de jeter des sorts. C'était effrayant, Hermione, je n'ai jamais…

Ron se stoppa. Expliquer ce qu'il ressentait était difficile et il n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments.

- Harry est mon ami, mon meilleur ami, dit-il à voix basse. Mais franchement, la manière qu'il a eu de se jeter sur Malefoy sans même réfléchir m'a vraiment effrayé. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à quelqu'un d'autre et puis, il a eu ensuite son futur. Je…

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, cherchant ses mots alors qu'Hermione l'écoutait silencieusement, sans intervenir, sentant que son ami avait été pas mal bouleversé par ce qui était arrivé.

- Si Harry m'a fait peur, son futur lui, il m'a vraiment foutu les jetons.

Passant maladroitement sa main dans ses cheveux roux, il se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait sans ciller.

- C'était comme la dernière fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dit-il en espérant qu'il parviendrait de cette manière à lui faire comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il se contrôlait mais parlait de la même façon avec exactement la même expression sur le visage. Il n'y avait pas seulement le futur d'Harry mais également celui qu'on connaît.

Hermione acquiesça. Oui, elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par là et comprenait très bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

- Après le bureau, j'ai toujours espéré que le futur d'Harry n'était pas vraiment réel et que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un personnage monté de toutes pièces mais, maintenant, après avoir vu notre Harry agir de la même façon, je commence à m'inquiéter…

Fixant la jeune fille, cette dernière ne put qu'approuver les inquiétudes de Ron, il y avait d'ailleurs de quoi. Cependant, elle savait une chose que le rouquin ignorait et comprenait donc la source de colère qui nourrissait inlassablement le futur de son ami. Mais elle savait aussi que les futurs faisaient tout pour changer cela et, voyant que le changement de comportement de leur Harry se faisait malgré tout, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir peur pour le devenir de ce dernier.

- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé après, dit-elle en espérant au moins que la suite des évènements pourrait au moins présager de meilleures choses.

Ron acquiesça et poursuivit son récit sous le regard réfléchi d'Hermione. Au-dessus d'eux, quelques étages plus haut, un brun tentait de calmer sa colère en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller.

Car Harry n'avait rien perdu de sa fureur qui l'avait poussée à attaquer Malefoy et serrait les bords de son matelas à s'en faire mal. Il jurait, frappait, hurlait mais rien n'arrivait à sortir. Tous ses sentiments de haine et de rage étaient coincés en lui en cognaient furieusement contre sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre en ordre ses pensées et crispait toujours un peu plus fort sa mâchoire. Lâchant brutalement son matelas, il enleva sa tête de son oreiller avant de se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Enlevant sa robe et sa chemise qu'il laissa tomber à terre, il fit voler ses chaussures au travers du dortoir avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle et d'appuyer violemment sur le bouton de la douche.

L'eau glaciale lui arracha un cri mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Retirant ses lunettes déjà trempées, il se laissa glisser contre le mur avant de s'asseoir à même le sol, l'eau toujours gelée ruisselant sur lui.

Etrangement, cela lui faisait du bien et refroidissait tous ses sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui. Il haïssait Malefoy, il haïssait son propre futur. Pourquoi ? Il ne cherchait même plus à le comprendre, il n'arrivait pas à saisir exactement la nature de ses propres sentiments qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Plongeant sa tête entre ses mains, il respira profondément durant une dizaine de minutes alors que son cœur cessait de battre de haine et de rage. Il releva ses yeux au plafond et fixa les poutres au-dessus de lui.

Qu'avait-il fait exactement ? Pourquoi ? Il était idiot, idiot de pas avoir réfléchi alors que tout lui en avait montré le contraire. Il n'avait pas un seul instant écouté sa raison et avait blessé bien plus d'une personne en agissant si stupidement. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Ron et il jura en se revoyant le rabrouer sans aucune retenue. Il avait été stupide, il le voyait à présent.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Pardon.

Le murmure d'Hermione s'était levé discrètement et le blond se tourna vers elle, un doigt sur la reliure d'un livre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu le sais.

Hermione n'avait pas pu rester une heure en place, rongée par le remord et la culpabilité. Elle avait quitté la salle commune après avoir vu Harry redescendre en trombe du dortoir, trempé jusqu'au os, torse nu et les lunettes de travers. Il s'était directement adressé à Ron sous les yeux hagards de tous les Gryffondors qui n'avaient pas saisi ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver et s'était excusé du mieux qu'il avait pu avant de se tourner vers elle. A la vu de ses yeux émeraudes, Hermione n'avait pas pu résister et, tout en lui accordant son pardon, elle avait senti poindre en elle ce sentiment si terrible.

Laissant Harry et Ron parler, elle s'était éclipsée avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Après une vingtaine de minutes à rechercher dans tous les recoins de l'immense salle, elle avait fini pas trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Au fond d'une allée, le futur de Malefoy continuait ses recherches et elle s'était avancée vers lui avec appréhension.

A peine le mot sortit de sa bouche, il l'avait regardé avec désappointement.

- Hermione, de quoi parles-tu ? interrogea-t-il en se tournant convenablement vers elle.

- Tu m'avais demandé de contrôler Harry et je n'ai pas réussi, dit-elle en sentant le poids qu'elle avait sur l'estomac depuis plus d'une heure s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans ses entrailles. Je n'ai pas réussi et…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de culpabiliser, coupa-t-il. Tu n'étais pas avec lui et, même si ça avait été le cas, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Je sais que j'aurai pu l'empêcher, assura-t-elle. Je sais que…

- Hermione !

Levant les yeux vers lui, elle le vit se pencher vers elle avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu n'es pas responsable, c'est clair ? Continue juste de veiller sur eux et Ryry et moi, on se chargera de leur refaire une santé.

Il avait dit cela avec un très grand calme mais Hermione sentait parfaitement le sarcasme dans la fin de sa phrase. Drago, la voyant hésiter, il lui fit un grand sourire et se rapprocha encore un peu plus.

- Rien de ce qu'il s'est passé n'est ta faute, sois en sûre et certaine.

Hermione acquiesça et il lui sourit de nouveau. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et recula brusquement en continuant d'acquiescer vigoureusement sous le regard surpris de Drago qui renifla légèrement en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu faire la faire fuir. Haussant les sourcils, il fit une moue dépitée mais regagna tout de même son sourire.

- Que vas-tu faire à Harry pendant ces soirées ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de regagner toute sa contenance.

- Et bien je pensais le torturer un peu et l'obliger à laver le château, dit-il en se passant songeusement la main dans ses cheveux qui étaient lâchés.

Elle se raidit soudain en l'entendant et le dévisagea sans vergogne avant qu'il n'éclate de rire face à son expression.

- Ne t'affoles pas, je plaisantais, ajouta-t-il en voyant que la jeune fille ne saisissait pas. Je ne vais rien faire de plus que Ryry, rassure-toi.

- Autrement dit le tabasser, résuma Hermione.

Drago cessa de sourire et réfléchit un instant.

- Ryry a toujours été quelqu'un de très pratique, fit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione qui le regardait avec recul, appréhendant le sort qu'il réservait à son ami. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le tuer à la tâche.

Hermione le dévisagea sans rien dire mais n'en pensant pas moins. Drago était tout de même un ancien Serpentard et Harry… et bien tout simplement la personne qu'il aimait le plus titiller, il ne fallait donc pas s'attendre à des soirées de tout repos. Elle avait beau accorder une certaine confiance à Drago, elle n'arrivait cependant pas à le croire quand il lui affirmait qu'il ne ferait rien à Harry.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago était en colère, très en colère. Il avait passé sa première soirée de retenue à récurer les toilettes du premier étage sous le regard intransigeant de Rusard et ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre de nouveau le vieux Cracmol dans la liste des personnes qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'éliminer. Alors qu'il récurait la énième cuvette, il se rémora de nouveau les évènements de la journée et frotta encore plus énergiquement imaginant la tête de Potter sous son éponge.

Car son humiliation venait d'atteindre des sommets. Lui, Drago Malefoy, devait nettoyer des toilettes à la manière moldue, sans aucune aide magique. Lorsque le concierge lui avait lancé le seau rempli d'éponges, il n'avait tout d'abord pas compris ce qu'était tout cet attirail mais, en voyant le lieu de sa retenue et l'ordonnance express ne pas utiliser la magie, il avait de nouveau explosé de colère. Jamais personne ne lui avait donné des tâches si ingrates et si dégradantes à son nom. Il était tout d'abord resté la première heure immobile, les bras croisés et fixant avec haine les petites éponges qui avaient semblées se ratatiner au fond du seau. Et puis Rogue était arrivé et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se plier à contre cœur aux ordres, tentant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il lui arriverait si quelqu'un apprenait ce qu'il faisait.

Alors Drago frottait, se servant pour la première fois de sa vie d'une éponge et faisant connaissance avec les recoins les plus intimes d'une cuvette. Sentant le regard vicieux de Rusard dans son dos, il jura toujours un peu plus fort intérieurement, mettant déjà en place sa vengeance.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- C'est quoi cette odeur ? ! s'insurgea Pansy en attrapant violemment un pan de la robe de Théodore pour le mettre devant son nez.

Drago ne leur accorda aucun regard, ne prenant même pas en considération Pansy qui venait squatter leur dortoir, et claqua le porte de la salle de bain derrière lui avant de retirer ses vêtements et de se mettre sous la douche. Malgré sa colère, il était d'accord sur un point avec elle : il puait comme jamais un Malefoy n'avait senti avant.

- Je pourrai s'avoir ce que tu as fait pour sentir comme ça ?

La voix s'était élevée de la cabine d'à côté et Drago eut aucun mal à la reconnaître comme étant celle de Blaise. Frottant un peu plus énergiquement, il grogna une réponse inaudible et continua à se badigeonner de tout ce qui pouvait faire disparaître cette odeur insupportable.

- Ce qui veut dire ? insista Blaise qui n'avait pas saisi le moindre mot dans ce qu'il avait dit.

- Mêle toi de tes affaires ! répondit sèchement Drago.

De l'autre côté de la fine cloison, Blaise hausa un sourcil et coupa l'eau. Saisissant un pot vert, il s'enroula la taille dans une serviette avant de venir face au blond qui maudissait toujours un peu plus Rusard et Rogue.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui lançant le pot que Drago attrapa maladroitement alors que ses mains étaient recouvertes de savon. Ma mère me l'a envoyé et dit que c'est bon pour supprimer toutes les odeurs indésirables.

Etudiant un instant le pot, il fixa de nouveau Blaise et fit une grimace.

- Je suis à poil, Blaise, dit-il sèchement.

- Et alors ? rétorqua ce dernier dans un haussement d'épaule. On est tous fait pareil à ce que je sache. Fous ta pudibonderie de côté au moins quand tu es sous la douche.

Drago accorda un regard noir à Blaise et se détourna tout en dévissant le pot qui contenait une étrange substance gélatineux.

- J'espère pour toi que ça marche, lâcha-t-il en considérant avec dégoût la chose qui était censée l'aider.

Pour Drago, cette phrase était de même équivalence à un merci et Blaise ne chercha donc pas à en avoir plus. Quittant la pièce, il s'arrêta soudain après avoir fermer la porte, les yeux fixés sur l'un des sièges qui entouraient la petite table ronde.

- Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise que ce n'est pas un squat ici, Pansy ? lança-t-il sèchement.

Cette dernière le regarda quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules et de retourner à sa lecture. S'attardant sur Théodore, celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en déranger, comme d'habitude et Blaise maudit ce dernier qui allait bientôt être la cause d'une invasion incontrôlable de toutes les filles de leur maison dans leur dortoir. Quittant le petit salon, il rentra dans sa chambre et s'habilla.

Pendant un instant, il s'arrêta, pensant à Drago. Le blond n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de comment il l'avait traité quelques heures plutôt et Blaise ne comptait pas sur lui pour se rappeler ou bien encore pour s'excuser. Il avait toujours été comme ça Drago : un bon petit Malefoy toujours condescendant qui n'allait certainement pas se soucier de la manière dont les autres prenaient ses dires et ses gestes. Il lui avait hurlé dessus, l'avait quelque peu offensé en insinuant qu'il voudrait se faire la fille Weasley, mais n'allait sûrement venir le voir pour se faire pardonner. Avec Drago c'était : je t'engueule, je t'insulte mais tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes et rien ne s'est passé.

Fixant la porte avec tout de même une pointe de déception, Blaise sortit son devoir de sortilèges et s'assit sur son lit, laissant de côté les problèmes de sociabilité du blond.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist :** Hurry up and save me de Tiffany Giardina

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Il est 8h15, si tu veux manger, tu as intérêt à aller voir l'autre cinglé maintenant avant le début des cours, dit Théodore en embarquant son sac pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

Drago fit un faible grognement. Il savait parfaitement l'heure qu'il était et ne voulait pas y aller. Il avait passé toute la nuit à maudire le monde entier et à appréhender cette matinée où il devait se consacrer quelques minutes au futur du balafré. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu, il ne voulait pas se rendre là bas et donner satisfaction et cet imbécile.

- Les cours commencent dans quinze minutes, si tu lui dis que tu n'as pas mangé, il te laissera probablement partir et tu pourras avaler quelque chose avant d'aller en Arithmancie, proposa Blaise.

Le blond le dévisagea mais préféra ne rien dire. De tous les Serpentards présents dans le dortoir en ce moment, tous se pliaient aux décisions d'un ancien Gryffondor. Cela le laissait quelque peu pantois mais il préférait ne rien ajouter. Il savait que la maison des verts et argent n'était pas connue pour son courage mais, tout de même, il y avait une limite avant de se soumettre à ces abrutis de rouge et or.

- Drago, sérieusement, il vaut mieux pour tes fesses que tu y ailles au moins une minute, dit Théodore en quittant la pièce. Je ne tiens pas à revenir et voir le dortoir entièrement saccagé.

Blaise lui accorda le même regard en quittant à son tour la pièce et il sentit peser sur lui un sentiment qu'il n'aimait guère. La colère qu'il était parvenu à contrôler depuis la veille semblait de nouveau surgir en lui et il saisit son sac avec hargne avant de sortir définitivement du petit salon et d'emprunter les escaliers pour remonter dans la salle commune. Malgré sa colère, il savait qu'il avait tout de même bien calculé son coup et qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps avec le futur de Potter.

Quittant l'antre des Serpentards, il s'engagea dans les couloirs sombres pour se rendre dans la salle où il avait eu l'habitude de se faire humilier trois fois par semaines depuis la rentrée. Drago se rendait bien là bas, mais il refusait à obéir aux ordres que le brun lui donnerait par la suite. Son honneur avait été bien trop de fois bafoué au cours de ses dernières vingt-quatre heures pour qu'il s'abaisse à ce genre de chose.

Tout en remontant son sac sur son épaule, il ouvrit la porte en bois qui grinça légèrement et en franchit son encadrement. Drago laissa son regard parcourir la salle et il aperçut le futur de Potter assit sur une table, jonglant avec trois oranges. Décidément, ce gars ne savait pas s'asseoir sur une chaise, c'était risible.

- J'ai failli t'attendre, dit-il en reportant son regard sur lui alors qu'il cessait de faire tournoyer les oranges en l'air.

Drago le dévisagea sans rien dire et resta planter près de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lâcha-t-il froidement.

Harry soupira quelque peu face à ce manque de politesse certain que le petit blond partageait avec son futur. Petit ? Bon, c'est vrai il exagérait tout de même un peu, il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre mais c'était plus facile de les différencier de cette manière lorsqu'il était seul à seul avec le grand blond. Il s'égarait là. Ramenant son attention sur le jeune Serpentard, il reprit l'ordre de ses priorités.

- Mange, dit-il.

Drago ne saisit pas où il voulait tout à coup en venir. Manger ? Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile voulait qu'il man…Il laissa légèrement la surprise l'envahir lorsque le brun se leva de la table, révélant derrière lui un amoncèlement de plats.

- Mange, répéta Harry en le voyant totalement hagard.

Il se ressaisit soudain et lui fit face.

- Va te faire voir, Potter, cracha-t-il. Je ne viens pas te voir pour prendre le thé avec toi !

- Et moi je te conseille de manger maintenant, dit calmement Harry.

Pour qui se prenait-il ce type ? Croyait-il réellement qu'il allait se laisser faire gentiment ? Drago eut un rire amer : Potter était toujours le même idiot que ce soit avec où sans quelques années en plus.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, dit Drago dans un grand sourire. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu me veux exactement et après j'envisagerai l'idée de partir d'ici.

Harry le dévisagea avec tout de même un certain ennui. Il avait depuis longtemps espéré ne plus avoir à faire à Malefoy et voilà qu'il devait maintenant gérer le petit monstre qu'était le blond à cet âge. Un monstre bouffi d'orgueil et de suffisance, il fallait tout de même le préciser bien que la version adulte avait tout de même gardé certain de ces traits de caractères.

- Moi, dit-il en pointant son index sur sa poitrine, veux que toi, Drago Malefoy, pose tes petites fesses sur une chaise.

Tout en prononçant ses mots, il mimait l'action sous le regard quelque peu ébahi du blond.

- Quand toi aura fait ça, toi manger avant d'arriver en retard en cours, poursuivit Harry en prenant un toast qu'il fit semblant d'amener jusqu'à sa bouche. Toi m'en ayant compris ?

Il le prenait pour un attardé ou bien il rêvait ? Sentant une colère froide monter en lui, Drago crispa un peu plus sa mains sur la brettelle de son sac.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, Potter ? lança-t-il sèchement en s'avançant.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre le mot « mange » alors je t'explique, rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Lâchant son sac, Drago attrapa sa baguette et la pointa entre les yeux du brun qui ne fit pas un geste à son encontre.

- Tu veux essayer ? demanda Harry en fixant directement les yeux gris du Serpentard.

La poigne de Drago se raffermit un peu plus sur sa baguette. Oui, il voulait essayer et pas qu'un peu. Il voulait supprimer ce visage qui l'exaspérait tant et ne plus jamais le croiser de sa vie. Il avait déjà la formule en tête et ses lèvres tremblaient déjà d'excitation à prononcer ces mots. Harry lui fit un léger sourire et se mit à tapoter ses doigts sur le bord de la table. Il était si confiant, si sûr de lui. Drago sentit brusquement le piège que lui tendait le brun et retira sa baguette d'entre ces deux yeux émeraudes.

Pendant un moment, il n'avait rien vu d'autre que Potter devant lui : cet idiot et royalement sacré imbécile de Gryffondor. Il en avait oublié qu'il s'agissait là du futur de ce dernier, ce futur qui avait fait volé en éclat toutes les vitrines dans le bureau de Dumbledore et qui n'avait même pas besoin de sortir sa baguette pour faire de la magie.

- Bien, dit Harry en le voyant ranger sa baguette. Maintenant que tu as fini de faire joujou, tu vas peut être avalé quelque chose.

Drago le foudroya du regard et ramassa brutalement son sac.

- Va crever, Potter.

Se détournant du brun, Drago retraversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte pour quitter cet endroit de fou lorsque la voix du brun s'éleva derrière lui :

- Je t'attends ici à midi !

Drago jura en entendant ce ton si enjoué et claqua furieusement la porte derrière lui. Il maudissait Potter, toujours un peu plus chaque jour et à chaque instant. Parcourant les couloirs à grandes enjambées, il gravit ensuite les marches le menant dans les niveaux supérieurs du château. Il n'avait même plus le temps de passer par la Grande Salle, tout ça à cause de cet idiot qui devait manigancer quelque chose. Finissant son chemin en courant à moitié, il n'avait sûrement pas envie de rajouter une nouvelle retenue à cause d'un retard.

A bout de souffle, il arriva dans la classe quelques secondes avant la sonnerie et se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de Blaise qui le considérait avec curiosité.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il un fois que le blond eut repris son souffle.

- Tu as un truc à manger sur toi ? rétorqua Drago à voix basse en sentant le regard du professeur sur lui.

- Pas après m'être rempli le bide avec des œufs, des toasts, du bacon et des pommes, répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

- Plus tard, grogna Drago qui avait quelque peu salivé face à la liste qu'il lui avait dressée. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

La matinée fut une étape difficile à franchir pour Drago. Il avait faim et ne put s'empêcher de sentir son ventre grogner de mécontentement devant son chaudron. Entre l'Arithmancie et les Potions, il avait raconté en quelques mots à Blaise ce qui s'était passé. Ce dernier n'avait fait aucun commentaire et avait laissé faire le blond dans sa quête de nourriture devant la classe de Rogue.

Alors que Pansy avait vanté les mérites de son régime, Drago s'était immédiatement tourné vers Millicent qui avait fait un signe négatif de la tête, de même que Daphnée et les autres filles. Il aurait d'ailleurs dû sans douter, ce n'était pas chez elles qui allait trouver de quoi se remplir l'estomac, les filles cherchaient toujours à maigrir, ce n'était pas en lui tendant un chocogrenouille qu'elles allaient le convaincre. Mais, du côté des garçons, c'était exactement la même situation. Théodore ne mangeait presque rien à chaque repas, c'était une de ses personnes qui se satisfaisait d'un grain de riz en guise de contentement pour la journée. Alors, Drago s'était adressé aux deux seuls qu'ils savaient toujours posséder de quoi se nourrir à savoir Vincent et Grégory. Mais ces derniers avaient fait un signe négatif de la tête, fouillant leurs poches pour en ressortir que des emballages vides.

Drago était donc devant son chaudron et avait faim. Il ne s'était pas abaissé à aller quémander aux Gryffondors, il avait tout de même encore une once d'amour propre. Mais il attendait le midi avec une impatience des plus marquées, cachant les grognements de son ventre par le crachotement d'étincelle de son chaudron. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Il ne t'a pas demandé d'aller le voir avant chaque repas ? demanda Pansy en voyant Drago aller à grand pas vers la table des Serpentards, négligeant l'escalier à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle qui l'aurait mené jusqu'au brun.

- Il peut crever la bouche ouverte si ça lui plaît mais je ne vais pas lui faire le plaisir d'exécuter ses ordres, rétorqua abruptement le blond en se laissant tomber sur le banc (avec un certaine classe, bien entendu, Malefoy oblige).

Prenant son assiette, il se mit à se servir de grosses louches de légumes avant d'ajouter des portions de pommes de terre sautées, de riz et finalement un steak qu'il plaça consciencieusement au-dessus de la pile. Théodore le regarda quelques peu incrédule, faisant aller et venir son regard entre l'assiette du blond, débordant de nourriture, et la sienne où une poignée de petits pois se serraient vaillamment les uns contre autres au beau milieu de l'assiette.

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec tout ça ? demanda-t-il doutant sérieusement de la solidité de l'estomac de Drago.

- A ton envie, rétorqua sèchement le blond en plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans l'une des patates.

Il reçut le regard quelque peu outré de Pansy qui coupait son poulet, le petit doigt en l'air, et lui répondit dans une moue désobligeante. Laissant un juron s'échapper lorsque sa patate glissa brusquement de sa fourchette alors qu'elle atteignait finalement ses lèvres, il maudit la pauvre racine qui venait de faire défaut à son estomac. Si ce n'était pas par les légumes qu'il fallait débuter, et bien il mangerait d'abord la viande.

Le steak vit son dernier instant lorsque le couteau meurtrier de Drago se planta en son cœur avant de l'éventrer. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait vu en Drago un carnassier prêt à tout pour avaler sa proie mais, il en était autrement. Certes, il avait loupé son petit déjeuner, mais il fallait aussi mentionné qu'il n'avait presque rien avalé le soir précédent, bien trop occupé à gérer sa rage et nettoyer les toilettes. Le tout cumulé, il avait terriblement faim et voyait en son steak une source de satisfaction équivalente à l'égorgement de Potter.

Portant un morceau à sa bouche, il jura de nouveau lorsque ce dernier tomba lui aussi de sa fourchette, venant cette fois-ci atterrir sur sa robe. Etait-il maudit ? Il planta furieusement sa fourchette dans une carotte, l'emmenant jusqu'au bout des piques, et l'apporta précautionneusement à sa bouche. Alors que l'aliment orange allait finalement franchir ses lèvres, il rencontra comme une barrière qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Forçant un peu plus sur sa fourchette, la bouche stupidement ouverte, cette dernière dérapa soudainement pour venir tomber au sol.

Drago considéra l'objet avec stupeur, l'estomac grognant encore un peu plus, et se sentit brusquement pris de court. Saisissant son gobelet, il le porta à sa bouche, mais son cœur s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il sentit l'eau ruisselée sur le bas de sa mâchoire, semblant ignorer sa bouche grande ouverte.

- Eh, Drago, je sais que tu as faim mais tu n'es pas non plus obligé de faire ça, l'interpella Blaise en voyant le blond essayer d'attraper à main nu le contenu de son assiette.

Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas. Il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas attraper le moindre aliment. Arrachant une fourchette de la main de Millicent, il la planta dans une patate et tenta de se la fourrer dans la bouche. Mais de nouveau, l'aliment sembla rencontrer une résistance et refusa de rentrer là où il le devait.

- Que t'arrive-il ? demanda Théodore qui avait suivi en silence le manège de Drago.

- Je sais pas, marmonna-t-il en regardant ses propres mains avec une certaine crainte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de mettre quoique ce soit dans sa bouche ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à manger ou bien à boire ? Sentant tous les regards sur lui, Drago dévisagea ceux autour de lui à la recherche de réponses, le cœur battant à rompre contre sa poitrine.

- On va tenter une dernière chose, dit soudainement Pansy en coupant court au silence qui s'était installé.

Piquant un morceau de viande, elle pivota vers Drago.

- Ouvre la bouche, dit-elle.

Il l'affligea d'un regard désabusé. La bectée ? Elle comptait lui donner la bectée ? Elle avait pris quoi, Pansy ?

- Te fous pas de moi, Pansy ! lança-t-il en amorçant un mouvement vers l'arrière.

- Tu as peut être une autre solution ? demanda Blaise qui était tantôt inquiet, tantôt amusé.

Drago fusilla ce dernier du regard alors que Pansy se faisait toujours un peu plus insistante à côté de lui. A contre cœur et surtout au plus grand plaisir de cette dernière qui avait toujours rêvé de le faire, il se tourna vers Pansy et ouvrit la bouche. Mais, à leur plus grand désarroi à tous deux (enfin surtout Pansy car Drago ressenti une pincée de soulagement), la viande ne voulut pas aller plus loin que les lèvres du blond et ce dernier jura encore et toujours.

- Ce n'est pas normal, dit Millicent.

- Non, c'est vrai ? rétorqua Drago avec une pointe de sarcasme résonnant dans la voix.

- Les Gryffondors ont sans doute…, commença Théodore.

- C'est lui ! hurla Drago.

Son cri avait retenti dans toute la salle et les regards s'étaient immédiatement tournés vers lui. Quittant déjà son banc, il attrapa d'une main aveugle son sac et quitta la pièce en courant sous les yeux des Serpentards qui s'interrogeaient sur l'identité du « lui ». Il traversa le hall dans de grandes enjambées, bousculant et renversant élèves et professeurs sur son passage. Drago allait le tuer, il n'allait plus se retenir désormais. Qu'importe les dangers, il accrocherait sa tête au mur avant la tombée de la nuit.

Dévalant les marches, il traversa les couloirs en courant toujours, la baguette déjà sortie. Il s'arrêta brutalement avant de la pointer sur la porte en bois, cette dernière explosant.

- Espèce de salopard ! Tu…

- Ravi de te revoir, Malefoy, coupa le brun qui était de nouveau assis sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? ! hurla Drago.

- La même chose que ce matin.

Le futur du Gryffondor était d'un calme olympien alors que Drago fulminait de colère et de rage. Alors comme ça, Potter voulait qu'il mange ? Quelle bonne idée après tout étant donné qu'il était sûr que le brun avait fait en sorte qu'aucun aliment ne puisse se réfugier dans son gosier ! Fixant Potter avec rage, il serra encore un peu plus son emprise sur sa baguette.

- Arrête de te payer ma tête ! lâcha Drago. Tu…

- Mange, dit Harry en lui lançant une pomme.

Instinctivement, Drago l'attrapa et considéra le fruit avec stupéfaction. Il le tenait ? Il fit aller et venir son regard entre Potter et la pomme sans comprendre. Hésitant, il l'approcha de ses lèvres. Sentant le contact entre la peau froide de la pomme et sa peau, il tendit la langue qui toucha également le fruit. Drago retira brusquement la pomme de sa bouche et dévisagea Potter avec rage.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lança-t-il sèchement.

- Mange, répéta Harry.

Mange ? C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? S'il pouvait vraiment satisfaire son estomac à présent, croyait-il réellement qu'il allait rester avec lui ? Mais les méninges de Drago se mirent brusquement d'aplomb et il considéra le brun avec méfiance.

- Tu as finalement compris, dit Harry en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait.

- Et si tu crois que je vais venir manger ici à chaque repas tu peux aller te faire voir ! rétorqua Drago.

- Etant donné que tu ne peux manger qu'ici il vaut mieux pour toi, répondit-il.

- Va crever !

Lançant violemment la pomme qui éclata au sol, il quitta la pièce en claquant brusquement la porte, laissant Harry seul dans la pièce. Ce dernier se leva avant de s'approcher du cadavre de la pauvre petite pomme et s'accroupit pour la regarder de plus près. Il laissa un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres tout en contemplant les morceaux. Il ne lui donnait pas plus de trois jours avant de revenir

* * *

**Que va-t-il donc advenir de Drago ? Combien de temps tiendra-t-il sans manger ni boire ? Et Harry ? Comment va donc se passer son entrevue avec le futur de notre bien aimé Serpentard ? **


	11. 10 Devant lui comment agir ?

**Titre du chapitre : **Devant lui ...comment agir ?

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumer du chapitre précédent :** Après s'être battu, Harry et Drago ont tous deux été obligés d'échanger leur place pour les faces à face avec les Harry attend toujours l'instant fatidique, Drago doit quant à lui manger dans la même salle que le futur du Gryffondor... Et aucune échappatoire n'est possible car c'est le seul moyen pour lui de se nourrir. Alors, combien de temps va durer le jeûne du Serpentard ?

**Petits bavardages :** J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, je sens que le culb Anti-Futur-Harry va être monté avec comme président/e Eden et pi en trésorier Fire666 XD

Eden, vu que je n'ai pas pu te répondre sache que le futur d'Harry ne prend aucun plaisir à faire cela à Drago, bien au contraire…

**Playlist : **Silent Life de Yuki Kajiura

* * *

- Bon, tu as des leurres explosifs, de la poudre noire du Pérou, le gallion de l'A.D et des pastilles gerbes, énuméra Ron qui, tout lisant la liste qu'il avait fait, glissait les éléments dans les poches d'Harry. Ca, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça peut toujours être utile.

Fourrant une énorme bille blanche dans les mains de son ami, le rouquin pivota vers lui, la mine grave.

- Fais en sorte d'avoir toujours la cape d'invisibilité sous la main et moi je me chargerai de regarder la carte du Maraudeurs pour voir si tout se passe bien, dit-il. Je…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Hermione en entrant dans le dortoir. Tu ne devrais pas aller voir le futur de Malefoy, Harry ?

- Il y va, répondit Ron en interceptant le brun qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre. Il se prépare.

- Ne me dis pas que tu va y aller comme ça ? répliqua-t-elle en pointant les hanches d'Harry.

Dans un même mouvement, Ron et lui se penchèrent pour regarder ce qui n'allait pas et dévisagèrent Hermione qui poussa un soupir désespéré. Les poches d'Harry étaient pleines à craquer, déformant tellement son pantalon qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir une taille de guêpe comparée aux flotteurs qui lui servaient de hanches. Quittant la porte, elle poussa Ron et se chargea de vider les poches d'Harry sous leurs contestations.

- Hermione, c'est de la survie d'Harry dont on parle ! s'insurgea Ron qui ramassait tout ce qu'elle faisait tomber par terre.

- Arrêtez un peu vos bêtises tous les deux, rétorqua-t-elle en accordant un regard noir au rouquin qui rougit soudainement. Il ne va pas le manger !

- Hermione, c'est de Malefoy dont on parle, rappela Harry qui tenait tout de même à être un minimum préparé avant de se rendre dans l'embuscade que le blond devait avoir minutieusement préparé.

- Et moi je te dis de ne pas t'en faire, répliqua-t-elle en lui fourrant sa baguette dans une de ses poches désormais vide. Vas-y maintenant avant d'être en retard !

- Il pourrait au moins prendre…, commença Ron.

Il se tut soudain face au regard assassin qu'elle lui lança et balbutia quelques mots d'excuses avant d'aller s'enterrer sous les couvertures de son lit. Sentant lui aussi que son heure était venue, Harry déguerpit du dortoir avant de quitter la salle commune. S'engageant dans les couloirs qui menaient à la pièce où il s'entraînait, il ne put s'empêcher de maudire un peu Hermione.

Enfin quoi, c'était Malefoy qu'il allait voir ! Elle semblait avoir totalement oublié ce détail. D'ailleurs, Hermione paraissait oublier pas mal de chose lorsqu'il s'agissait du futur du Serpentard. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils à cette pensée, Harry reprit bien vite ses esprits lorsqu'il atteignit la porte. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en retira sa baguette. Il fallait qu'il y aille. Malgré le Gryffondor qui sommeillait en lui, il appréhendait tout de même le sort que lui avait réservé Malefoy et appuya sur la poignée, préparé à la moindre attaque.

- Tiens, Harry, dis-moi : « abasourdi » en sept lettres.

L'interpellé laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir en voyant Malefoy assit à une table, la Gazette du Sorcier étalée, un crayon à la main. Le blond le regarda avec un air interrogateur et sourit soudain.

- « Surpris », merci Harry, dit-il en remplissant les cases de sa grille.

Surpris ? Oui, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres mots pour décrire Harry alors qu'il considérait avec stupéfaction Malefoy achever ses mots croisés et replier la Gazette. Toute la pièce, auparavant désordonnée et recouverte d'une épaisse couche de crasse, était à présent d'une propreté impeccable. Il n'y avait pas un meuble de travers et un lustre avait été installé au plafond.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? couina Harry qui en oublia totalement de garder sa baguette à bonne hauteur

- C'est mieux comme ça, hein ? dit Drago en suivant son regard. Je trouvai ça un peu trop déprimant alors j'ai arrangé la déco.

Il avait quoi ? Harry bégaya à moitié pendant quelques secondes et déglutit finalement. Il était cinglé, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller vérifier pour certifier cette solution qui lui sautait aux yeux. Drago Malefoy allait devenir un cinglé à la coupe baba cool.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Tu comptes me faire quoi exactement ?

- Oh, rien de particulier, dit Drago en se levant. Harry a…enfin ton futur, il a toujours eu la fâcheuse manie de ne jamais se soucier de l'environnement dans lequel il vit. Personnellement, travailler dans une salle en cours de démolition ne me motive pas vraiment.

Fouillant dans sa poche, il sortit un élastique avec lequel il s'attacha rapidement les cheveux avant de prendre sa baguette qui était sur la table. Pour Harry, ce fut le signe pour se remettre d'aplomb et être le plus attentif au moindre geste brusque du blond.

- Donc, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, vous en étiez au corps à corps, dit-il.

Harry le fixa intensément, ne lâchant pas instant la baguette du blond des yeux.

- Harry, là tu es censé me dire si je ne me trompe pas, l'interpella Drago en se mettant à la hauteur de son regard pour croiser ses yeux émeraudes.

Ce dernier acquiesça vaguement, bien plus déstabiliser par son attitude que par les sortilèges qui auraient bien pu sortir de sa baguette. Il avait beau tiré une solution dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à voir comment Malefoy avait pu devenir cette chose souriante à la bonne humeur quelque peu envahissante.

- Très bien, dit Drago dans un sourire.

Attendant quelque chose de beaucoup moins apparent, Harry ne réagit pas assez vite lorsqu'il le vit glisser brusquement à terre et pivoter pour le frapper du pied. Il laissa un cri s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres lorsque la douleur cuisante se fit ressentir et il tomba à genoux, frappant furieusement le sol.

- Mais c'est quoi votre problème à tous les deux ? ! hurla-t-il en tenant son entre jambe d'une main alors que l'autre continuait de marteler le sol. Je suis eunuque dans le futur ou bien je me suis transformé en chapon ?

- Je visais l'estomac, désolé, dit Drago en se passant maladroitement la main à l'arrière du crâne.

L'estomac ? Eh ben dis donc, il avait l'estomac bien bas ! Alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier encore un peu plus, le blond s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Mais, juste pour te rassurer, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, lança Drago dans un sourire. Tu es toujours en un seul morceau.

- Bah moi j'en doute, rétorqua sèchement Harry qui ne savait pas vraiment si le futur du Serpentard se moquait de lui.

Car pour Harry, il n'y avait plus une hésitation à faire, les deux futurs s'étaient donnés le mot pour qu'il n'ait en aucun cas le droit d'envisager de fonder une famille. Fixant avec colère le blond qui continuait à lui sourire tout en lui disant de faire comme lui, c'est-à-dire respirer comme s'il allait mettre au monde un gosse, Harry crispa la mâchoire. Là, il commença sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs le blondinet.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Drago, il faut absolument que tu avales quelque chose, dit Blaise en voyant la mine blafarde qu'affichait ce dernier.

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête. Hors de question qu'il abandonne juste pour satisfaire son estomac, il avait un honneur et un amour propre qu'il ne renierait pas si facilement. Il sentit brusquement quelqu'un l'attraper par les épaules pour le forcer à se remettre au fond de son siège et il leva un regard hagard sur Théodore qui était en face de lui.

- Je ne vais pas aller le voir, rétorqua Drago. Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez penser mais je n'irai pas donner satisfaction à ce type !

Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un regard quelque peu abattu. Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord là-dessus, Drago ne devait pas baisser si facilement les bras devant le futur de Potter mais il y avait tout de même une limite à tout. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, pareil pour ce qui était de s'hydrater. A ce rythme là, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

- Arrête de travailler, Drago, lâcha Blaise en lui retirant brutalement la plume de sa main.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui dans une grimace maussade.

- Drago, je t'en prie : soit tu te reposes, soit tu trouves un moyen de te nourrir, dit Blaise.

- Et comment ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

- En cuisine, répondit Théodore. Si c'est sur la nourriture que le sort est lancé alors tu auras peut être des chances en remontant directement à la source.

Drago haussa un sourcil tout en le regardant. Là, il venait de toucher un point sensible. Il se leva brusquement, ou du moins le plus vite qu'il le pouvait sans sentir sa tête se mettre à tourner.

- Où tu vas ? ! hurla Blaise à travers la salle alors que Drago franchissait l'entrée. Il est déjà 23h00 !

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Dévalant les couloirs et il remonta les escaliers. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds en cuisine mais savait cependant où elles se situaient. Le tableau, le tableau… il fallait absolument qu'il le trouve. Dérapant à moitié, il s'arrêta brutalement devant la coupe débordant de fruits. Ca, c'était purement et simplement de la torture pour son estomac qui grognait toujours un peu plus fort, la simple vision de fruits peints le faisant saliver.

Tendant le bras, il se mit à gratter la poire qui se gloussa et put enfin accéder à la poignée tant rêvée qui le menait aux immenses cuisines. Alors qu'il posait un pied dans la salle, il s'arrêta soudain en voyant toutes les petites choses qui s'activaient autour de lui. Ah oui, des elfes de maisons, il aurait dû se douter que Poudlard tournait grâce à ces bestioles et que ce n'était pas Rusard qui préparait de bons petits plats.

- J'aimerai de quoi manger, lança-t-il.

Dans un même mouvement, tous les elfes cessèrent leur tâche et pivotèrent vers lui. Il eut un léger moment de silence durant lequel personne ne fit un geste et les elfes reprirent brusquement leurs activités sans soucier de la mine hagarde de Drago.

- Heu…, je crois qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment compris là, dit-il tout en se rappelant de tous les récits qui lui avaient racontés toutes les victuailles qu'il était si faciles à ramener des cuisines.

- Vous êtes M. Drago Malefoy, intervint un elfe en se tournant vers lui.

Le concerné acquiesça, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il s'agissait d'une question ou bien d'une affirmation.

- Et bien nous avons reçu les ordres de ne pas satisfaire à la moindre de vos demandes, expliqua-t-il de sa petite voix aigüe.

Drago sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir d'une manière des plus inexplicables. Ce salopard de Potter avait tout prévu ! Absolument tout ! Il crevait de faim et de soif et cet abruti de Gryffondor lui avait fermé toutes les issues de secours.

- Vous voulez avoir ma mort sur la conscience ? ! s'époumona-t-il en les faisant tous sursauter. Ce Potter n'est rien d'autre qu'un…

- Vous ne traiterez pas Harry Potter ! hurla une petite voix dans les méandres de la cuisine.

Le blond se tut et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir dans toute cette foule de raz-bitumes lequel avait osé l'interrompre. Drago n'eut d'ailleurs aucun mal à le distinguer d'entre les autres, dépassant d'une bonne tête le reste des autres créatures par les bonnets qui s'empilaient de façon instable sur son crâne. Dans un même mouvement, tous les elfes s'écartèrent pour laisser une allée vide se former entre Drago et le concerné. Le « dit » elfe avait ses petits poings posés sur ses hanches, considérant le blond de toute sa hauteur (minuscule soit-elle). Drago laissa la curiosité le prendre lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les pieds de ce dernier étaient totalement déformés par une épaisseur impressionnante de chaussettes. Etrangement, les gros yeux verts qui le fixaient lui rappelaient quelque chose mais il avait du mal à visualiser la créature sans cet attirail pour le moins ridicule.

- Tu ne serais pas…

- Vous ne traiterez pas Harry Potter ! répéta l'elfe en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le blond.

Outre le fait qu'il l'énervait quelque peu à hurler de cette manière, Drago réussit enfin à remettre les choses à leur place.

- Dobby ? interrogea-t-il.

L'elfe bomba son torse et pointa un peu plus furieusement son doigt vers Drago qui sut alors qu'il avait pioché la bonne réponse. Il s'était attendu à pas mal de choses mais, voir l'un de ses anciens elfes de maison à Poudlard était quelque peu déconcertant. D'un autre côté, il y avait tout de même un avantage.

- Dobby, je t'ordonne de me donner à manger, dit-il.

Dobby laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir et la referma aussitôt. Faisant aller et venir son regard entre le chaudron à côté de lui et Drago, il serra soudainement ses poings et se redressa.

- Dobby est un elfe libre ! dit-il fièrement. Dobby ne sert plus la famille Malefoy !

Alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, la plupart des elfes de maison présents s'étaient bouchés les oreilles, ne partageant visiblement pas la fierté de Dobby sur sa liberté acquise.

- Je t'ai dit de me donner à manger, répéta un peu plus fermement Drago.

- Dobby ne sert plus la famille Malefoy, répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante, semblant résister à la partie de lui-même qui lui ordonnait d'obéir au blond. Dobby est libre et écoutera ce qu'Harry Potter lui a dit.

Drago dévisagea l'elfe d'un regard noir alors que les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir faire un geste pour satisfaire sa demande. Jurant, il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées en renversant aux passages plusieurs elfes de maison qui ne s'étaient pas écartés assez vite de son chemin. Ce Potter allait lui payer cette nouvelle humiliation, il pouvait en être sûr !

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Mais la volonté de Drago avait beau être de fer, il ne put tenir à ce rythme là une journée de plus. Alors qu'il se rendait sur le terrain de Quidditch pour l'entraînement, Drago s'effondra au sol et il fallut que Crabbe et Goyle le traînent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. C'était le samedi après-midi et il n'avait rien avalé depuis le mercredi soir. Il avait mal à l'estomac et sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'elle le brûlait. Même sa salive semblait lui avoir fait défaut alors que ses lèvres gercées commençaient à se craqueler, laissant un goût amer de sang dans sa bouche.

- Il va mourir, couina faiblement Pansy en larme en regardant le blond allonger sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, le visage aussi blanc que neige.

- Arrête tes conneries, Pansy, rétorqua Blaise en la repoussant avant qu'il ne lui vienne l'idée d'utiliser sa robe pour s'essuyer.

- Je vais crever, dit Drago en arrachant difficilement ces mots de sa gorge.

Et voilà que lui aussi s'y mettait !

- Drago, on est tous fier de toi, assura Théodore. Cependant, là il faut vraiment que tu manges.

Le blond fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il avait considéré son destin : il mourrait de soif, il mourrait de faim ou bien il mourrait de honte après s'être résigné à obéir à Potter. Tous les cas aboutissant exactement à la même conclusion, Drago ne cherchait même plus une autre échappatoire. Il ne prenait même plus la peine d'expliquer ses raisons, un simple regard suffisait, sa gorge trop sèche le faisant souffrir à chaque fois qu'un son franchissait ses lèvres.

- Il te demande de manger, intervint Blaise. Rien ne t'oblige à lui parler ou bien à faire ce qu'il veut après alors, Drago, vas y !

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Broken de Seether

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Et ce fut à contre cœur, les jambes manquant de céder à chaque instant que Drago se rendit dans la salle tant détestée, Blaise et Théodore derrière lui redoutant que le blond ne s'effondre en chemin. Ils le laissèrent dès que ce dernier eu franchi les portes en bois, espérant désespérément qu'il n'en ferait pas qu'à sa tête et qu'il avalerait au moins un grain de riz.

- Tu es parfaitement dans les temps, dit Harry qui s'était allongé à même le sol.

Drago le dévisagea avec rage mais incapable de répliquer, la douleur à sa gorge l'empêchant de dire quoique ce soit. Le brun laissa sa tête tourner vers le nouveau venu et considéra Drago en silence. Il était bien pâle et avait peu fière allure le grand Drago Malefoy ! Etrangement, il se mit à se demander comment réagirait son Drago s'il voyait son passé dans cet état. Haussant les épaules, il se redressa : il y avait des choses auxquelles il ne valait mieux pas penser.

- Je te conseille de commencer par la boisson avant d'avaler quoique ce soit si tu ne veux pas te faire mal, dit Harry en le voyant s'asseoir à la table dans un effort qui semblait surhumain.

Pour seul réponse, il reçut le regard noir de Drago et le brun lui fit signe de faire comme cela lui chantait. Il n'allait tout de même pas donner lui-même la bectée au Serpentard, il y avait des limites ! Considérant encore un moment Potter qui s'était rallongé au sol, Drago jura intérieurement et se détourna de lui.

Bon sang, il était tombé bien bas pour abandonner si facilement ! Ce fut avec une amertume des plus affichées qu'il remplit une coupe et l'amena à ses lèvres. Il était assoiffé, c'était vrai, mais il n'allait sûrement pas céder à l'instinct animal qui lui dictait de sauter sur les plats sur la table sans garder une once de classe. Malefoy blessé dans son orgueil, sûrement, mais certainement pas Malefoy mangeant sans la moindre distinction ! Drago se refusait de donner ce plaisir à Potter qui continuait d'étudier le plafond.

Jamais encore il ne s'était rendu compte que boire était un acte si magnifique. Il sentit tout d'abord l'eau lui brûler la bouche et la gorge qui étaient totalement desséchées. Avec seulement une goulée, il parvenait à sentir le parcours de l'eau en lui et réussit à savoir quand elle atteint enfin son estomac qui grogna encore un peu plus face à cette chose liquide qu'il lui était d'une totale inutilité. Lentement, Drago buvait sa coupe, profitant de sa chaque gorgée comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Il s'en servit trois de suite et les but à chaque fois le plus lentement qu'il le pouvait, imprégnant chaque recoin de sa bouche du précieux liquide. Car s'il y avait une chose qu'il savait, c'était que la quantité importait peu, il fallait faire disparaître cette sensation de soif et, pour cela, il devait profiter de chaque gorgée.

Une fois cette étape finit, il laissa son regard glisser sur les plats à lui. Il y avait de quoi le faire saliver entre les cuisses de poulets à la peau dorée ou bien encore les steaks sur lesquels s'écoulait une sauce à l'odeur veloutée. Il sentait sans peine l'odeur épicée qu'il s'élevait des légumes à coucous à droite ou bien de la crème sur les champignons croquants.

Il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne ses esprits. C'était, certes un choix difficile à faire pour contenter son estomac, mais avant tout une question de logique s'il ne voulait pas finir avec des problèmes par la suite.

Sachant que sa gorge était encore loin d'être rétablie, il dit adieu à tout ce qui était frit et regarda avec une certaine nostalgie la semoule qui ne l'aiderait surement pas pour que son corps récupère toute l'eau qu'il avait perdue. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment les champignons mais il était au moins sûr qu'ils ne lui resteraient au travers de la gorge et, alors qu'il se servait, il se dit qu'un steak haché serait également un bon choix pour contenter sa faim. Il devait y aller doucement.

Drago sentit son estomac émettre un son de satisfaction lorsqu'il avala la première bouchée. C'était si grisant de pouvoir enfin satisfaire sa faim et de mettre quelque chose sous sa dent. Il en venait même à oublier la présence de Potter à côté de lui, profitant de chaque bouchée comme il s'agissait de la dernière qui lui serait donnée.

Son diner dura une heure, une heure durant laquelle Drago mâcha amoureusement ses aliments et but lentement l'eau qui lui semblait tout à coup si précieuse. Il avait achevé son repas par du fromage blanc et avait senti avec satisfaction sa faim diminuée en partie. Alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise, il entendit brusquement Potter l'interpellé et il se tourna à temps pour attraper ce que ce dernier lui lança.

- Du chocolat à la menthe ? lut Drago au travers du papier brillant qui emballait les deux carrés.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le truc que tu bois avec d'habitude, s'excusa Harry toujours allongé, les mains derrière la tête. Ton futur garde jalousement son stock.

Ce qu'il buvait avec ? Il ne voulait tout de même pas parler de… Drago considéra le brun avec méfiance. Il adorait le chocolat à la menthe, il en raffolait même tellement qu'il avait dû lui-même se mettre des limites s'il voulait garder un corps parfait. Cependant, à part lui, tout le monde ignorait son péché mignon ainsi que la boisson qui l'accompagnait toujours.

- Tu veux m'acheter avec du chocolat ? demanda Drago en montrant les carrés d'un air totalement désintéressé bien qu'au fond de lui-même il se retenait avec des chaînes pour ne pas dévorer ce qu'il avait entre les doigts.

- « T'acheter », répéta Harry en se redressant à moitié. C'est un bien grand mot, tu ne trouves pas ?

Drago considéra Potter avec un regard noir. Il commençait à comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles il voulait tant qu'il mange dans cette pièce et rangea brusquement le chocolat dans sa poche, n'allant surement pas céder à l'envie dévorante qui l'assaillait juste pour faire plaisir à l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Je viendrai manger ici mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je me tape la discussion avec toi, lâcha Drago avant de quitter la pièce, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Il pouvait toujours courir s'il voulait qu'il réponde à ses questions ou bien qu'il raconte sa vie. Drago n'allait certainement pas rentrer dans le jeu de Potter. Il mangerait et quitterait la pièce sans un mot, il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Les jours qui suivirent furent donc pour Drago une suite d'aller retour dans la salle où il mangeait sous le regard de Potter dans un silence des plus pesants. Car malgré ce que Drago avait pu croire, le brun ne fit aucune tentative pour lui parler et l'atmosphère dans la pièce était étrangement lourde. Le blond commençait même à se demander ce qu'il faisait ici.

En parallèle, le jeune Gryffondor Harry Potter commençait quant à lui à se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Malefoy. Non pas qu'il se faisait du souci pour le blond mais plutôt que son futur était en totale contradiction avec le Serpentard qu'il connaissait depuis le début de ses études. Il continuait toujours de s'entraîner dans la salle mais il avait noté de sérieuses différences avec son propre futur.

Il y avait tout d'abord le fait que le futur de Malefoy s'avérait moins fort que le sien. Certes, il n'était pas tout aussi doué mais Harry n'avait pour l'instant pas réussi à le toucher lui aussi, c'était d'ailleurs un peu déprimant de savoir qu'il devrait d'abord atteindre le niveau du blond pour arriver à celui de son futur. Ensuite, il y avait une attitude totalement désarmante. Ainsi, Harry était une fois rentré dans la salle et n'avait pas tout à fait saisi pourquoi de la musique classique s'y élevait. Ce fut avec un ébahissement total qu'il entendit le blond lui expliquer qu'il trouvait quelque peu ennuyant de s'entraîner sans ambiance sonore et il avait dû éviter les coups de Malefoy sous des airs de violons et de piano.

Outre cela, le blond était toujours de bonne humeur et ne cessait de lui sourire ou bien de lui lancer des sarcasmes dès que l'occasion lui en était offerte ce qui le rendait quelque peu tendu alors que Malefoy éclatait de rire. C'était une opposition tellement flagrante qu'Harry venait à se demander : comment le jeune Serpentard avait-il pu devenir ce truc ? comment son futur à lui avait pu faire ami-ami avec ce type ? Mais il y avait tout de même un point positif dans le changement d'entraîneur d'Harry. A l'inverse du brun, Malefoy soignait en partie les blessures qu'Harry avait reçues durant l'entraînement, chose qu'Hermione ne put que féliciter, rassurée de ne put à avoir à se charger de cette tâche à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait revenir dans la salle commune. Au début, Harry avait eu du mal à se laisser faire mais il avait fini par lui accorder une légère once de confiance. Car en fait, il fallait aussi préciser une chose, le Malefoy du futur était beaucoup plus maladroit et moins précis que le futur d'Harry et ce dernier avait finit par comprendre que sa castration de leur première séance n'avait été qu'en réalité une simple faute de frappe. La vérité était parfois bien dure à entendre. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Ils allaient finir tailladés si ça continuait ainsi, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute ! Evitant de justesse l'un de piques, Théodore se plaça derrière Blaise qui lui hurla de cesser de le pousser avant ou c'était lui qui allait finir les quatre fers en l'air.

- Bon sang, Drago ! Tu trouves où tu t'endors ! lança-t-il.

En guise de réponse, il reçut un sourire maussade du blond qui retourna presque aussitôt à sa lecture. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il n'avait pas à essayer de trouver la solution alors qu'on lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Tirant un sourire, il posa son doigt sur la ligne qui lui dévoilait enfin quoi faire et prit le sécateur avant de pivoter vers la plante meurtrière. Il se baissa brusquement en voyant l'un des piques devant lui et se redressa rapidement avant de coincer une des racines sortantes de la plante dans son sécateur et de la sectionner.

- C'était pas trop tôt ! dit Théodore en se retirant de derrière Blaise alors que la plante se ratatinait subitement sur place.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, rétorqua Drago qui prit ça pour un remerciement déguisé.

- Au lieu de discuter tous les trois, ramasser les graines avant qu'elles ne sèchent, lança Chourave en passant à côté d'eux.

Le blond lui accorda un sourire jaune et elle n'ajouta rien tandis que Blaise se chargeait de mettre sa main entre les racines poisseuses. Il avait un peu de mal avec la botanique en ce moment en sachant que ces retenues le soir étaient dû à la directrice des Poufsouffles, d'ailleurs, il attendait avec impatience le soir, la dernière arrivant finalement (il fallait préciser en passant qu'il n'était plus de corvée de chiottes et ce, depuis sa première retenue, Rusard aillant un peu trop pris son rôle à cœur).

Se passant la main dans ses cheveux, il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Blaise qui se chargeait de récolter le précieux butin. Il était totalement épuisé, pas moins de trois Secolias Tiluss à son actif, alors oui, il prenait le temps de se reposer. Drago s'étira dans un long bâillement regardant du coin de l'œil Vincent essayer de maîtriser sa plante, au plus grand désespoir de Millicent qui devait sans doute commencer à regretter de s'être mis avec lui et Grégory qui s'en sortait de la même manière.

- Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

Drago tourna sa tête vers Pansy qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bien, répondit-il en ne voyant pas très bien ce qu'elle lui voulait. Pourquoi, je devrais être mal ?

Elle lui fit un signe négatif de la tête et lui sourit encore un peu plus. Elle était quand même un peu flippante Pansy, surtout maintenant, il devait l'admettre. Il manqua de tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'elle lui sauta brutalement dans les bras, criant à moitié alors qu'un des piques de la plante que Vincent et Grégory tentaient de maîtriser lui frôla le crâne.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire plus attention ! leur hurla Chourave au travers de la serre qui avait déjà mainte fois pensé à ne plus accepter ces deux catastrophes dans son cours.

Alors qu'elle se chargeait de refaire une santé aux deux Serpentard, Drago tentait quant à lui de se dépêtrer de Pansy qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Les bras enroulés autour de son cou, elle se serrait contre lui de toutes forces, manquant par la même occasion de l'étrangler.

- Pansy, tu m'étouffes ! lâcha-t-il en tentant vainement de lui faire lâcher prise.

- Oh, pardon, marmonna-t-elle en le lâchant soudainement et rajustant les habits du blond qui s'étaient quelques peu froissés par sa démonstration de bons sentiments.

Il la regarda avec recul, ne comprenant vraiment plus ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de cette fille. Alors qu'elle quitta finalement ses genoux dans un sourire pour rejoindre son groupe, il sentit le regard de Théodore et de Blaise sur lui. Là, il fallait qu'ils lui expliquent quelques petites choses. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris ? lança Théodore alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans leur salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas compris ? rétorqua Drago.

- Pansy envisagerait bien de passer du bon temps avec toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Blaise légèrement surpris que son ami n'ait pas encore saisi le comportement de la Serpentard.

- Ah, ça ? Je le savais déjà, répondit Drago qui avait depuis longtemps compris que Pansy rêvait d'être un peu plus intime avec lui. Ca n'explique pas pourquoi elle n'arrête pas de me sauter dessus dès qu'elle en a l'occasion.

Blaise fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était quoi exactement la logique de Drago là ? Pansy ne voulait juste se le faire, elle était un peu, totalement, voire carrément, sous le charme du jeune Malefoy. Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas voir autre chose que ça : Pansy voulait passer du bon temps avec lui.

- Bon, j'ai mon rendez-vous avec Potter puis avec Rusard, dit Drago en se levant soudainement. On en reparlera plus tard.

Sous les regards quelques peu désappointés de Blaise et de Théodore, il quitta la salle commune. Pour Drago, Pansy n'était pas vraiment la première chose à laquelle il pensait le matin, loin de lui cette idée, alors il n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance aux envies de la brune.

Empruntant les couloirs, il avait désormais pris l'habitude d'aller dans la salle où il prenait tous ses repas. Il n'aimait pas voir trois fois par jours la tronche de Potter face à lui alors qu'il mangeait, mais il s'était résigné à s'y rendre pour ne pas finir affamé. Poussant la porte sans même s'annoncer (il ne fallait tout de même pas croire qu'il faisait de preuve politesse avec le futur du balafré), il se dirigea directement vers la table sans même accorder un regard au brun appuyé sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Drago s'arrêta soudainement en voyant que quelque chose dans la salle avait changé. Ou plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre était présent. Assis à l'autre bout de la table un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge le regardait en souriant. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient bouclés, tombant légèrement sur ses yeux bleus/verts pétillant de malice.

- Bonsoir, dit-il.

Dans un mouvement quelque peu mécanique, Drago pivota vers Harry et sentit quelque chose se coincer dans sa gorge.

- C'est qui celui là et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? lança-t-il sèchement.

Le brun ne dit rien sur le manque de délicatesse si flagrant dont il faisait preuve et se leva.

- Je te présente Thomas Leinster, ton nouveau partenaire lors de tes repas.

PS : à prononce Thomasssssss (accentuer le "s")

* * *

**Qui est donc ce Thomas ? Quels sont les projets exacts du futur d'Harry ? Comment Drago va-t-il réagir face à cet intrus ?**


	12. 11 Passe au milieu des couloirs pour

**Titre du chapitre : **Passe au milieu des couloirs… pour éviter les sorts

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumer du chapitre précédent :** Les "cours" inter-changés on commencé. Harry a découvert les joies d'un entraînement avec le futur de Drago. De son côté, le jeune Serpentard,après plus de trois jours sans manger, Drago s'est résigné à manger avec le futur d'Harry. En parallèle, le petit blondinet a également constaté les vues que Pansy a sur lui avant de faire face à un nouvel arrivant : Thomas Leinster

**Petits bavardages :**Ah Thomas… certains appréhendent mais ne vous en faites pas, il a très bien été supporté sur HPF )

**Playlist : **Verdi + The Chosen Path + La Forza Del Destino de Era

* * *

- Je te présente Thomas Leinster, ton nouveau partenaire lors de tes repas.

Les mots que Potter prononça semblèrent se heurter à un mur invisible près de Drago. Un partenaire ? Un partenaire ? Un parte… Mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti lui racontait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, Potter ?

- Exactement la même chose que je viens de te dire, rétorqua Harry.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et s'arrêta aussitôt, faisant revenir son regard sur le nouveau. Il lui adressa un sourire sincère auquel Drago répondit par une mine incrédule. Là, il n'aimait pas du tout la blague de Potter, encore moins ce qu'il comptait lui faire. Alors c'était donc ça qu'il voulait qu'il fasse à chaque fois qu'il mange, qu'il ait à parler avec ce type là ? Drago avait tout vu mais il n'avait pas pensé un instant que Potter puisse être aussi stupide pour croire qu'il tomberait si facilement dans ce piège.

Sans même ajouter quoique ce soit, il quitta la pièce sous le regard d'Harry et de Thomas qui n'avait pas bougé. Il ne fallait tout de même pas le prendre pour le dernier des imbéciles ! Drago s'était demandé plusieurs fois pour quelles raisons exactement Potter l'avait forcé à manger dans cette salle mais, maintenant, il commençait à comprendre de quelle façon il menait son jeu. Peu lui importait s'il ne mangeait pas ce soir, il fallait qu'il remette les choses d'aplomb et se prépare à ce que ce Thomas voudrait lui faire faire en servant d'intermédiaire au brun. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Moi, il me fout un peu les jetons, dit Ron.

- Et moi donc, rétorqua Harry en le voyant mettre de nouveau en échec son roi, gagnant de ce fait une nouvelle partie. Je n'arrive déjà pas à le comprendre maintenant, alors le futur de notre cher Serpentard, c'est un peu un vrai trou noir.

Il se laissa tomber au fond de son fauteuil alors que Ron récupérait les pièces pour les ranger dans leur boîte.

- Franchement, il n'a aucune logique et fait toujours en sorte de faire les choses auxquelles on s'attend le moins, poursuivit-il.

- Mais tu as toi-même dit que tu préférais ses cours à celui de ton propre futur, répliqua Ron avec tout de même une voix amer en prononçant ces mots.

Harry fit une grimace pour acquiescer à contre cœur et se tassa dans le fauteuil. Ron avait raison, c'était ce qu'il avait dit mais n'en était pas très fier. Malefoy, à la différence de son futur, était nettement moins rentre dedans et prenait le temps de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de caractère, bien qu'il ait exactement le même. Alors il avait avoué haut et fort que Malefoy, bien que casse pied sur les bords, lui avait rendu les choses plus faciles pour ce qui était d'avancer dans son entraînement.

- Je sais ce que tu penses de Malefoy et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, intervint Harry en voyant que Ron n'appréciait pas vraiment cette reconnaissance envers le blond. Cependant, je ne peux pas nier le fait que, grâce à lui, je reviens chaque soir en un morceau et non pas recouvert de sang comme avec mon futur.

Ron grogna une réponse et il ne préféra pas relever. Pour le rouquin, c'était déjà difficile de savoir son ami en train de fricoter avec le futur du Serpentard alors, savoir en plus qu'il lui était redevable avait quelque chose de très dérangeant.

- Et toi, Hermione, t'en penses quoi ? lança-t-il en espérant au moins qu'elle le soutiendrait en partie.

Assisse aux pieds de la table, cette dernière n'avait fait aucune intervention tout au long de la partie et leva son regard de son livre vers Ron d'un air interrogateur.

- Harry est un grand garçon, Ron, dit-elle. Le fait qu'il est lui-même avouer que le futur de Malefoy était mieux que celui qu'on a maintenant est une preuve de maturité que tu ne sembles pas pour l'instant avoir acquise.

Etrangement, Harry se sentit satisfait de lui-même mais également gêné par les propos d'Hermione alors que Ron n'eut pas besoin qu'elle lui dise deux fois pour qu'il saisisse la critique. Glissant un peu plus au fond de son fauteuil tout en sentant ses oreilles chauffées, Ron mit quant à lui un peu plus d'entrain à ranger les pièces d'échec dans leur boîte.

- Je suis mature, répliqua le rouquin qui semblait gonfler la poitrine tout en se redressant. Malefoy est juste un cas plus difficile à gérer.

- Un cas plus difficile à gérer ? répéta Hermione en refermant son livre pour pivoter définitivement vers Ron. Et tu crois que c'est une preuve de maturité ce que tu me dis là ?

- Je ne… entreprit Ron dont le teint commençait à se mettre en accords avec ses cheveux.

- Gringotts a été attaquée !

Dans la salle commune, tous les élèves pivotèrent vers Neville qui rentrait en trombe par le portrait. Il fonça droit sur eux alors que certain se levaient déjà pour se rapprocher. Sous son bras, il avait une petite radio en bois qui grésillait de manière inquiétante. Ron enleva brusquement la boîte d'échec de sur la table tandis que Neville y posait sa radio avant de commencer à régler la station.

- Que se passe-t-il exactement ? demanda précipitamment Hermione tout en se relevant alors Neville continuait de régler sa radio.

- Il semblerait que des Mangemorts soient rentrés dans la banque Gringotts et ont dérobés le contenu de plusieurs coffres, expliqua-t-il en lui accordant un bref regard. Une partie du bâtiment s'est effondré sur les boutiques à côtés.

Fixant Neville, elle se tourna vers Harry qui ne put qu'acquiescer. Si les Mangemorts osaient même s'attaquer à la banque, il fallait redouter ce qu'ils avaient bien pu vouloir récupérer là-bas et si, oui ou non, ils y étaient parvenus. Le grésillement de la radio disparu soudain et laissa la place à une voix rauque qui tressautait.

- _… blessés et pour l'instant une dizaine de morts. Une grande majorité des victimes sont des gobelins mais il semblerait que plusieurs personnes soient encore bloquées sous les décombres. Le Ministre de la Magie lance de nouveau un appel à la population pour assurer que le contenu de leur coffre est parfaitement à l'abri. Selon nos renseignements, seuls trois coffres ont été touchés et semblaient être visés, il ne s'agissait donc pas d'un acte de cambriolage généralisé à l'ensemble de la banque, les coffres en question étant situés dans une zone de sécurité très faible. Pour le moment, nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'estimer le nombre de Mangemorts ayant participé à l'attaque et…_

- Est-ce qu'ils ont déjà dit quelles boutiques ont été touchées ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers Neville, le cœur serré en pensant à la boutique de Fred et George.

- Tu n'as pas t'inquiéter, Ron, intervint Hermione en prenant la main du rouquin pour le rassurer, la boutique de tes frères est tout de même assez éloignée de Gringotts. Ils n'ont sans doute rien.

Mais Ron n'arrivait cependant pas à être rassuré et quitta sa place avant de fendre la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour d'eux pour écouter et de se précipiter à la volière. Suivant son ami du regard, Harry ne le suivit cependant pas, bien trop occuper à réfléchir tout en écoutant la radio. Il comprenait Ron ainsi que son inquiétude qu'il partageait également avec lui, cependant il savait aussi qu'Hermione avait raison. Alors les questions commençaient à assaillir son esprit tout en cherchant ce que pouvait bien chercher Voldemort pour s'attaquer directement à Gringotts, surtout dans des coffres à la surveillance minime. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut ?

Rogue lui accorda un regard noir eu guise de réponse et quitta son siège.

- Je vous trouve bien peu confiant alors que je passe mes journées avec un couteau sous la gorge, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

- Comprenez-moi, Severus, dit Dumbledore, nous devons être certain que Voldemort n'a pas réussi.

Bien sûr qu'il le comprenait, il n'était tout de même pas un idiot.

- La question est de maintenant savoir ce qu'il tenait tant à récupérer, marmonna Dumbledore en posant songeusement son menton sur le dos de ses mains.

Rogue ne put retenir un sourire maussade sur ses lèvres. C'était une question intéressante, il devait l'avouer, mais cependant sans aucune réponse. Il n'avait appris l'attaque de la banque seulement quelques minutes avant et, quant à savoir le réel objectif, il n'était même pas certain que ceux à qui la tâche avait été attribuée le savaient vraiment. Mais une chose était sûre, Voldemort était furieux et il se félicitait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ait renvoyé à Poudlard avant qu'il ne reçoive la bonne nouvelle. Les Doloris de Voldemort avaient quelque peu tendance à s'attarder lorsqu'il en lançait pour évacuer sa colère.

- Nous pourrions peut être demander à nos deux gigolos de service s'ils savent quelque chose, proposa Rogue.

Dumbledore lui accorda un regard quelque peu dépité mais ne préféra rien dire sur la manière dont il les nommait.

- Harry et Drago n'ont rien à nous dire, dit Dumbledore. Ils sont les seuls à connaître le futur et cela doit le rester.

- D'après mes souvenirs, ils ne voulaient pas le modifier ce futur ? rétorqua Rogue. Combien de vies auraient pu être sauvées s'ils nous avaient dit ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui ?

- Je connais Harry, Severus, il sait ce qu'il fait et je suis persuadé qu'il y a une raison à tout cela.

Rogue eut un rire amer tout en dévisageant le vieil homme.

- Vous semblez oublier que ce n'est pas le même « _Harry _» que celui que nous connaissons, répliqua-t-il. Vous faites toujours confiance aux gens, grand bien vous fasses, mais ce type a plusieurs années de plus que le Harry Potter présent à notre époque. Rien ne vous dit que tout ce qu'il a vécu ne l'a pas changé tout comme Drago Malefoy a changé.

- Mais nous avons été les premiers à nous opposer à ce qu'ils changent le futur. Le leur demander serait tout de même mesquin, vous ne pensez pas ? Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que de les laisser agir selon la manière qu'ils jugent la plus correcte.

- En laissant mourir des dizaines de personnes alors que nous pourrions les sauver ? conclut Rogue.

- Essayez de vous mettre à leur place, rétorqua Dumbledore d'une voix plus dure. Vous connaissez le futur et voulez le changer. La question est maintenant de savoir si vous sauverez les premiers morts, changeant la suite des évènements pouvant en tuer par la suite des centaines, ou bien vous attendrez pour sauver tous les autres.

Il se tut cette fois-ci. En tuer un pour en sauver cent, c'était donc là où il voulait en venir. Cependant, c'était bien plus dur à dire qu'à laisser faire, de plus, il voyait très mal Potter s'amuser à jouer à pile ou face avec des vies humaines bien que lui-même émette l'hypothèse qu'il ait changé.

- Continuez de surveiller les deux plus jeunes, surtout Drago, dit Dumbledore en quittant son bureau.

- Je ne les ai jamais…

- Ne me mentez pas, Severus, coupa-t-il dans un sourire.

Rogue le dévisagea mais ne dit rien. Il avait raison, il les surveillait mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui donner l'ordre de continuer. Les deux futurs étaient bien plus difficiles à filer que les jeunes qui se pointaient plusieurs fois par semaines à ses cours. Alors il essayait de voir les changements qui se produisaient sur ces deux derniers mais, pour l'instant, à part des bleus pour l'un et une forte irritation pour l'autre, il ne voyait pas de grands changements. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Dégagez le passage !

Drago frappa la porte de son pied et laissa tomber la pile de livres qu'il avait dans les bras sur le premier lit qu'il trouva. Il poussa un grand soupir tout en s'essuyant le front dans un sourire. Il avait de quoi lire pour la nuit, au moins, il ne s'ennuierait pas.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu sur mon lit ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers Harry qui sortait de la salle de bain, les cheveux totalement trempés collant sur ses tempes. Drago lui fit un grand sourire tout s'asseyant sur le peu de place qu'il restait

- J'investis les lieux, dit-il.

- Ca, je le vois bien, rétorqua Harry en lui balançant sa serviette au visage. Lève tes fesses de là, tout de suite, et vire ton bazar !

Au lieu de cela, Drago s'étala encore un peu plus sur le lit, serrant contre lui un des vieux grimoires. Harry fronça les sourcils et reprit sa serviette dans un grognement indistinct alors que le blond goûtait sa victoire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces bouquins ? demanda-t-il en investissant quant à lui le lit de Drago.

- Du travail à la maison, répondit-il en se redressant.

Harry le dévisagea et soupira avant de frotter ses cheveux dans sa serviette. Il n'y avait déjà pas beaucoup de place dans la chambre, voilà en plus que Drago lui ramenait de quoi construire des étagères.

- Alors, Thomas est toujours vivant ? demanda le blond.

Harry acquiesça mais poussa un soupir.

- Franchement, tu étais vraiment un petit con à cet âge là, et je pèse mes mots, dit-il.

- Merci, répondit Drago en commençant à ouvrir un des livres.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment, répliqua Harry en retirant brusquement son visage de la serviette.

- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? demanda le blond.

- Rien, il n'a pas mangé mais je suis certain de le voir demain avec une bonne envie de me tuer, expliqua Harry tout en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Oui, son passé allait vouloir le tuer, c'était sûr, mais il connaissait Harry et savait qu'il pourrait faire face, au moins quelques jours de plus.

- L'attaque a eu lieu.

Le blond releva son regard du livre et regarda Harry.

- Alors ça commence, dit Drago.

Le brun acquiesça tandis qu'il tournait les pages en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et tu avances de ton côté ? demanda Harry.

- Tu es charmant mais un peu maigrichon, répondit-il.

- Sérieusement, Drago, le rabroua Harry.

- Il se débrouille et je pense commencer à le laisser utiliser des sortilèges bientôt, au moins pour qu'il se sente un peu encouragé, expliqua le blond.

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'encouragements pour persévérer, rétorqua Harry.

- Ca ne fera donc aucun mal.

Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Pour le peu d'encouragements qu'il avait reçu dans sa vie, il fallait avouer que Drago avait raison en disant que ça ne ferait aucune différence. Reprenant correctement sa serviette, il se la passa songeusement derrière la nuque en sentant l'eau commencer à couler dans son dos.

- Et pour ce qui est de la bibliothèque ? demanda-t-il. Tu trouves ?

Drago soupira tout en relevant la tête de son livre.

- Pour l'instant rien qui pourrait nous aider, expliqua-t-il. J'ai déjà fait une bonne partie de la réserve mais il me reste encore pas mal de chose à lire, que ce soit là-bas ou bien dans la bibliothèque.

- Mais tu n'as toujours rien trouvé d'intéressant ? insista Harry.

- Le néant. Ah, si…

Le voyant se rouler sur le ventre pour attraper un des grimoires qui avaient glissés au sol, Harry quitta le lit du blond tout en se redressant. Drago avait trouvé quelque chose ? Il devait avouer que sa curiosité était piquée au vif et qu'il espérait que cela pourrait au moins les aider dans leurs projets.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant le livre ouvert pour qu'il le prenne.

Harry n'attendit pas qu'il réitère sa proposition pour le saisir et regarda quelle était exactement la découverte du blond. Il retourna le livre et manque de le relâcher en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Esquissant un sourire amer tout en fixant Drago, il humidifia ses lèvres avant de lire :

- _Remettre un cœur pour faire revivre un mort_. Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Ca te serait utile, répondit Drago en lui souriant à son tour alors qu'Harry sentait que le blond se moquait ouvertement de lui.

- Abruti ! lança-t-il en lui lançant le livre en pleine figure qu'il évita en se penchant brutalement en avant tout en s'écroulant de rire.

Drago se redressa lorsque la charge fut passée et s'écroula sur lit, plier en deux alors qu'Harry tordait sa serviette entre ses mains, résistant à l'envie qui lui dictait d'y mettre également la nuque du blond.

- Un peu de sérieux, c'est trop te demander ! lâcha sèchement Harry.

- Et toi, tu as un balai dans le cul (1) ? Harry, lâche-toi un peu, rétorqua Drago en se redressant pour s'appuyer ses coudes.

- Je me lâche si je veux et toi tu as intérêt à travailler dans la bibliothèque et non pas bailler aux corneilles, dit-il.

- Parle pour toi, on voit que ce n'est pas toi qui passe ta journée au milieu de livres sans personnes à qui parler : c'est déprimant, bougonna Drago dans une moue dépitée. Un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus.

Il ne fallut pas à Harry qu'il le répète pour qu'il comprenne le sous-entendu et le dévisagea de bas en haut.

- On s'était mis d'accord : toi, tu fais les recherches et moi, je m'occupe des gamins. A moins que tu veuilles t'initier au véritable enseignement ? hasarda Harry.

- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Drago. Au moins je ne serais pas parqué dans un coin sombre et humide avec une vieille peau sur mon dos !

Là, il commençait sérieusement à lui prendre la tête Drago. Il ne pouvait donc pas choisir quelque chose sans changer d'avis toutes les minutes ? Harry soupira et préféra oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Lançant sa serviette sur une des chaises au pied du lit sous le regard désapprobateur du blond, il s'engouffra sous les couvertures.

- Mais c'est mon lit ! s'insurgea Drago en se redressant brusquement.

- Et alors ? répliqua Harry en lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Tu monopolises le mien, il faut bien que je dorme.

Drago chercha quelque chose à dire mais, regardant autour de lui le tapis de livres qui recouvraient le lit d'Harry, il saisit qu'il était un peu le seul en tort dans cette histoire et préféra se tasser sur le lit du brun sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Son regard quitta Harry qui se glissait sous les draps pour se poser sur la chaise où la serviette pendait lamentablement, gouttant sur le sol. Mouais, il pouvait bien le laisser squatter son lit mais il était n'était pas non plus question qu'Harry confonde leur chambre avec un dépotoir. Dans une grimace, le blond se leva pour saisir la serviette à deux doigts avant de la rapporter dans la salle de bain. Au moins, il y aurait une bonne chose de faite !

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist :** Viva Forever des Spice Girls (ah ba vi, il y a toujours de bonnes références XD )

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Durant toute sa dernière retenue et tout au long de la nuit, Drago y avait réfléchi pour finalement parvenir à une ultime conclusion. C'est ainsi que sous le regard interrogateur de Blaise, il se rendit dans la salle où il devait manger chaque matin. Poussant la porte, il aperçut la tête de Potter dans un coin et celle de ce Thomas à l'autre bout de la table. Ce dernier lui dit un « bonjour » joyeux et franc et Drago… s'assit en face de lui sans dire un mot, mangeant avant de quitter la pièce de la même manière.

C'était simple, concis, et clair. Potter aurait beau lui dire tout ce qu'il voudrait, il ne ferait strictement rien de plus. Drago ne tenait pas à savoir ce que ce Thomas devait apprendre de lui, mieux valait alors ne rien dire et ne pas venir lui tirer les vers du nez.

Lors du midi, Drago avait réitérer son comportement sans une once de considération pour le nouveau qui l'avait de nouveau salué à son arrivée. Cependant, malgré son silence, le blond s'était interrogé sur l'absence de Potter. Il n'était nulle part dans la pièce et ne fit pas son apparition durant le repas. Drago, bien que heureux, avait senti naître en lui un sentiment de gêne et de méfiance. Il avait quitté la pièce aux aguets, sous les adieux de Thomas qui ne semblait pas avoir saisi que Drago n'allait sûrement pas lui répondre, et rejoint les Serpentards tout en se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver.

- Tu as raison de te méfier, dit Théodore après qu'il leur ait raconté. Potter doit manigancer quelque chose.

- Reste à savoir s'il compte également s'en prendre à toi pendant les cours, ajouta Blaise.

Drago fit une moue sceptique. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, même s'ils se rendaient maintenant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Potter avait beau être le dernier des imbéciles, présent ou futur, il n'allait pas s'attaquer à lui en cours, c'était bien trop stupide.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? lâcha Blaise alors qu'ils arrivaient au couloir menant à la salle de cours.

De grandes planches barraient l'entrée alors que les autres élèves de Serpentards et ceux de Gryffondors regardaient une fiche clouée sur les planches en questions.

- Daphnée, il se passe quoi exactement ? lança Théodore en voyant la Serpentard se dégager de la petite foule.

- Aucune idée, répondit-elle en venant vers eux. Il est marqué que nous ne devons pas bouger d'ici et qu'on doit attendre pour avoir cours.

- Personne ne sait quelque chose ? interrogea Drago.

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Même les Gryffondors ne savaient pas avant d'arriver ici, ajouta-t-elle en montrant d'un geste négligeant de la tête la troupe de rouge et or derrière elle.

Drago aperçut la touffe de Granger et fixa le trio avec curiosité.

- Si…

Il ne put ajouter quoique ce soit et se tut en entendant des personnes arrivées derrières eux. Dans un même mouvement, tous les élèves pivotèrent pour faire face à Teyrans qui s'arrêtait face à eux, baguette en main, le futur de Potter derrière lui.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un cours particulier, expliqua Teyrans. Au vu de votre apprentissage et à la vitesse auquel vous maitrisez vos cours, nous avons eu l'idée de voir si vous êtes capable d'user correctement de vos connaissances lors de situations adéquates.

- C'est un examen ? demanda Dean.

- Pas vraiment, mais il vaut mieux pour vous que vous réussissiez, répondit Teyrans en lui accordant un sourire sympathique qui ne l'était pas vraiment vu ses dires.

Le jeune Harry fronça le front en l'entendant. Etrangement, il avait comme l'impression de savoir parfaitement ce qui allait les attendre derrières ces planches. Posant ses yeux sur son futur, ce dernier ne lui rendit pas son regard et resta silencieux derrière Teyrans.

- Vous allez passer chacun votre tour dès que vous entendrez votre nom, continua-t-il. Derrière, nous avons organisé un parcours où vous croiserez des créatures mais également des charmes et des adversaires. Vous devrez absolument faire appel à toutes vos connaissances, pas seulement celles de Défense contre les Force du Mal. Il…

- Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ? demanda brusquement Lavande.

- A votre avis, Mlle Brown, rétorqua Teyrans un peu plus sèchement cette fois-ci.

Ce fut autour de Drago de vouloir poser une question quand un bruit suspect s'éleva soudainement derrière eux. L'une des planches se souleva soudain, faisant hurler la moitié des personnes, laissant une silhouette la franchir.

- J'ai fini de tout installer ! lança le futur de Drago dans un grand sourire en se redressant tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les enlever de devant son visage.

Le sourire en question se figea soudain lorsqu'il remarqua que tous les regards étaient sur lui, la plupart apeurés ou bien effrayés. Alors que la planche derrière lui se remettait en place, il regarda Teyrans avec une certaine gêne.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il.

Teyrans fit un signe négatif de la tête et le blond haussa les épaules avant de brutalement rattraper Pansy qui, la plus près des planches, s'était figée de peur avant de soudainement reprendre le cours de ses émotions et le contrôle de son corps pour s'évanouir. Pointant sa baguette sur la brune, cette dernière paillonna des paupières alors que le futur de Drago se mettait à lui tapoter les joues pour qu'elle se réveille.

- Allez, Pansy, debout ! lança-t-il sous les regards ahuris de tous les élèves et surtout de son passé qui ne s'était jamais vu aux petits soins pour quelqu'un.

Pansy reprit lentement ses esprits, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rougir brutalement en voyant le visage de Drago si près du sien.

- Mlle Parkinson passera dans les derniers le temps qu'elle se remette, dit Teyrans alors que le blond la posait sur un des bancs sous les yeux aguicheurs de cette dernière.

- Mais pour l'instant, on a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça, ajouta le futur d'Harry en sortant sa baguette.

Teyrans acquiesça alors que le blond venait les rejoindre.

- Vous allez tous vous asseoir et attendre que je vous appelle, dit-il. La planche va s'ouvrir et vous pourrez alors passer. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, vous attendrez à la fin du parcours et sans un bruit. Vous avez compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous en cœur et les regardèrent tous les trois passer entre eux pour s'engouffrer par la suite entre les planches. Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Son futur et celui de Malefoy allaient participer au parcours ? En sachant qu'il n'était même pas arrivé à les toucher, il voyait mal le reste de la classe parvenir à le faire.

- C'est du suicide, marmonna Ron à côté de lui qui pensait exactement à la même chose que son ami. Si on met un pied là-dedans, on va tous y passer !

- Je ne serai pas aussi pessimiste que vous, lança Hermione alors qu'elle voyait Harry acquiescer vigoureusement. Le parcours est peut être difficile mais ils ont dû prendre des mesures pour ce qui est de notre sécurité. En plus, ton futur et celui de Malefoy ne se battront surement pas de la même façon que lors de tes cours, ça ne servirait à personne de finir à terre sans même avoir pu faire quoique ce soit.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent avant de pivoter vers Hermione. Elle y croyait en plus, c'était formidable de pouvoir d'observer de si près ces choses qui restaient toujours optimistes. Sentant qu'elle était comparée à un phénomène de foire, Hermione se détourna d'eux en croisant les bras.

Mais ce fut tout de même avec une certaine appréhension qu'ils attendirent tous. A part l'appel des noms, il n'y avait aucun bruit qui s'échappait de derrière les planches, à croire que les élèves se faisaient tous égorgés à peine posaient-ils un pas dans le parcours. Lavande fut l'une des premières à s'engager, la main tremblante et le regard fuyant vers Parvati qui l'encourageait silencieusement, le poing tendu en l'air. Du côté des Serpentards, ce fut à Vincent Crabbe d'ouvrir la marche, cependant, les verts et argent ne l'encouragèrent pas vraiment, trop occupés à chercher une ruse pour échapper au parcours.

- Tu peux toujours faire semblant d'aller mal, marmonna Ron à Hermione lorsque son nom résonna dans le couloir.

Cette dernière lui accorda un regard noir et se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour faire face aux planches qui s'écartaient, la baguette en main et les yeux fixés droit devant elle. Plus le cours avançait, moins il y avait d'élèves à l'entrée du couloir. Drago se méfiait particulièrement de ce « test », les souvenirs qu'il avait avec le futur de Potter faisant preuve de magie n'étant pas vraiment rassurant. Mais quand il entendit son nom, il se leva dignement et sans afficher la moindre crainte. S'il devait se rendre à l'abattoir, il le ferait en un Malefoy digne et fier, et non pas en un veracrasse tremblant.

- J'espère que ton futur va le démolir, souffla Ron à l'oreille d'Harry sans le moindre remord en voyant les planches se refermer derrière le blondinet.

Et Harry partageait le même avis. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de rêver trop longtemps du sort de Malefoy en compagnie de Ron. Parkinson devant se « remettre » de son malaise, Parvati passa à sa place et Harry immédiatement derrière. Sous les encouragements des Gryffondors restant, soit seulement deux, il s'engagea dans le parcours, les sens en alerte.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry se mit à bénir et remercier du fond du cœur son entraînement. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre à quoi le corps à corps lui servirait mais, en pratique, il s'avéra que c'était un élément indispensable. Il évita ainsi les tentacules d'une plante qui s'était donnée pour mission de l'écarteler, contra un sortilège lancer de derrière l'un des piliers, glissa sous les pattes d'une « petite » acromentule, assomma un Strangulot qui semblait ne pas vouloir se laisser atteindre pas ses sorts et s'échappa d'une créature qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu. Le parcours était loin d'être facile, Harry le sentait bien avec toutes les coupures qu'il avait sur le corps et ce fut avec un réel soulagement qui se retrouva prit dans le piège d'un Filet du Diable.

Respirant profondément, il se mit à se relaxer et à se calmer, se rappelant vaguement son aventure en première année. Pour lui, ce fut sans doute l'épreuve la plus facile à passer, et il pensait de même pour Hermione tout en espérant que Ron saurait mieux s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Il s'en suivit plusieurs sortilèges, des charmes et se fit la promesse de se plonger un peu plus longtemps dans les livres qu'Hermione empruntait à la bibliothèque.

Dans un cri de joie, il franchit la dernière épreuve et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Regardant autour de lui, Harry vit les autres élèves à bout de souffle, certains allongés à même le sol, d'autres collectionnant les coupures et blessures. Hermione avait la tête appuyé contre un mur, respirant profondément et massant son poignet droit alors que Malefoy, passablement intact, fixait de manière lunatique le plafond.

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour récupérer toutes ses forces. Il accueillit ainsi Ron, complètement tremblant qui ne semblait pas s'être totalement remis du choc lorsqu'il avait dû faire face à l'Acromentule. Aidé d'Hermione, il se chargea de le rassurer et de lui faire lâcher sa baguette alors que le rouquin prévoyait déjà de tuer Teyrans, son futur et celui de Malefoy dès qu'ils arriveraient devant lui. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Lorsque les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, Teyrans et le futur du brun les franchirent calmement avant d'être brutalement assaillis.

- Vous êtes des grands malades ! lança Théodore en se levant à moitié.

- On a failli y passer ! s'insurgea Parvati.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez vous ? hurla Neville.

- Mes parents vont vous mettre un procès ! s'égosilla Pansy.

- Où est Blaise ?

Les cris se turent brusquement alors que tout le monde se tournait vers Drago qui cherchait ce dernier au travers la salle. Dans un même mouvement, tous se mirent à chercher le Serpentard des yeux avant de brutalement revenir vers les deux « enseignants ».

- Il est mort, couina Pansy alors que Daphnée la prenait contre elle. Il est mort et vous l'avez laissé se faire dévorer par une de vos bestioles !

- Calmez-vous, Mlle Parkinson, rétorqua Teyrans.

- Mais il…

Les portes de la salle se rouvrirent de nouveau et Blaise les franchit à grands pas, les yeux rivés au sol et les bras le long du corps. Sans un mot alors que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, il s'assit à côté de Théodore en posant ses mains sur les genoux, les yeux toujours sur le sol. Il semblait totalement effrayé et serrait sa baguette dans ses mains. Hermione eut la désagréable impression de voir un enfant qui venait de se faire réprimander et pivota elle aussi de nouveau vers les portes lorsqu'une seconde silhouette la franchit.

- Il t'est arrivé quoi exactement ? demanda le futur de Harry en regardant entrer le blond.

Ce dernier lui accorda un regard noir. Il était trempé, et ce n'était rien de le dire. Le futur de Drago avait enlevé sa robe pour jouer son rôle dans le parcours, restant en chemise blanche. Mais à présent, on avait tout simplement l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait renversé un seau d'eau sur la tête. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués le long de son visage, sa chemise lui collait à la poitrine, son pantalon gouttait et ses chaussures faisaient des bruits semblable à des éponges à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Il avait piètre allure et il respira profondément pour se contrôler.

- Eh, Drago, je te cause ! l'interpella le brun.

- Disons que certains ont tendance à confondre leur sortilège, lâcha-t-il en laissant un regard assassin glisser vers Blaise.

Ce dernier se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise alors que le blond se passa les mains dans les cheveux, faisant tomber encore un peu plus d'eau à terre. Hermione entendit Ron se retenir d'éclater de rire à côté d'elle et lui donna un coup dans le tibia pour l'aider à se contrôler. Il n'y avait pas non plus besoin que le futur de Drago se défoule sur le rouquin.

- Vous vous êtes blessé ? demanda Seamus en pointant le bras du blond.

Les regards se pointèrent immédiatement sur le bras gauche de ce dernier où une grande tâche sombre apparaissait sous sa chemise devenue presque transparente après s'être imbibée d'eau.

- Il faut juste qu'il aille se changer et qu'il évite de se rouler dans le cambouis, intervint le futur d'Harry en saisissant Drago par l'avant bras avant de l'entraîner hors de la salle.

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration alors que Teyrans refermait la porte derrière les deux futurs.

- Vous recevrez vos résultats demain, dit-il. Pour ceux qui ont des blessures, allez voir Mme Pomfresh, je l'ai prévenue de notre petit exercice.

Sans un mot de plus, Teyrans rejoignit son bureau alors qu'une des portes s'ouvraient dans la salle pour qu'ils puissent la quitter sans repasser par le parcours qui les avait tant marqué.

- C'était la Marque ? marmonna Ron à l'oreille d'Harry.

Ce dernier acquiesça alors qu'Hermione fixait la porte que le blond avait franchi, réfléchissant. Ils savaient tous trois la condition du futur de Malefoy contrairement aux autres mais Hermione était sans doute la seule à connaître certaines de ses actions en tant que telles. A force d'aller lui parler à la bibliothèque, elle en avait oublié le Mangemort, tout simplement parce qu'elle commençait à apprécier le blond. C'était étrange d'avoir à constater qu'il avait bel et bien été cette chose marquée par Voldemort.

Pour les autres élèves, la tâche sombre ne les inquiétait pas plus et ils étaient bien plus occupé à maudire leurs professeurs pour les avoir envoyés faire ce parcours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Blaise ? demanda Théodore alors que ce dernier se levait toujours un peu tremblant.

Blaise leva les yeux vers Drago et le fixa d'une manière que le blond n'aimait pas vraiment. Il avait l'impression d'être pris pour un fou, un cinglé.

- Je te promets que jamais je te mettrai en colère, dit Blaise.

Drago le regarda sans comprendre alors que ce dernier quittait la salle. Blaise l'avait déjà mis en colère dans ses souvenirs, qu'est-ce qu'il l'entendait par là ?

* * *

**Drago en colère, pourquoi Blaise semble réagir de cette façon ? Que se passe-t-il vraiment derrière la tête des deux futurs ? Mais, et Thomas, c'est qui ce type ?**

(1) : j'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive pas à trouver une expression équivalente avec des mots plus élégant donc je m'excuse de cette vulgarité flagrante ^^


	13. 12 Car le jeu ne fait que commencer

**Titre : **Car le jeu ne fait que commencer

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** L'arrivé de Thomas Leinster a légèrement pertubé Drago. Afin de ne pas accéder aux attentes du futur d'Harry, il décide de ne pas adresser la parole au nouveau venu. D'un autre côté, son propre futur s'est initié à l'enseignement dans des conséquences particulièrement désastreuse pour lui.

**Petits bavardages :** C'est un « petit » chapitre. En fait, il n'a qu'une unique partie sur HPF donc pour , c'est sûr que c'est short x) Mais bon, vous allez enfin faire plus ample connaissance avec Thomas.

**Playlist : **Spells de Loveless OST

* * *

L'expérience catastrophique du futur de Drago dans l'enseignement retira à ce dernier la moindre envie de retourner dans une salle de classe. Harry, son futur, le vécut comme une vengeance. Car il commençait à en avoir assez de devoir faire face aux crises d'humeur du blond qui changeait d'avis comme de chemise. Avec satisfaction, il l'écouta lui certifier qu'il ne quitterait plus jamais la bibliothèque après avoir subi une telle humiliation, ce qu'Harry approuva vaguement tout en étant soulagé de ne plus à avoir à le surveiller durant les cours.

En parallèle, le jeune Drago Malefoy continuait de prendre ses repas en silence dans la salle face à Thomas qui, bien qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé durant le repas, le saluait dès qu'il rentrait ou bien quittait la pièce. De plus, Drago avait tout d'abord pensé que le futur de Potter s'était porté absent pour préparer le « parcours » mais, cela s'avéra être une conclusion fausse lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le brun ne venait désormais plus dans la pièce. Ainsi, il passait ses repas face à Thomas et ne croisait Potter que durant les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu fais du Quidditch ?

Drago leva ses yeux de son assiette pour les poser sur Thomas. Il était rentré dans la pièce comme à son habitude et le nouveau l'avait salué comme à son habitude. La seule chose qui venait soudainement de changer, c'était l'intervention qu'il venait de faire. Il fallait aussi préciser que Drago avait revêtu sa tenu de Quidditch, le premier match de l'année ayant lieu dans une heure : Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

Il ne répondit pas et se replongea dans ses toasts. En face de lui, Thomas fit une moue quelque peu déconfite mais sourit tout de même.

- Tu sais, dit-il, je ne te demande pas de…

- Bon, écoute-moi bien, coupa sèchement Drago qui voulait désormais mettre les choses au clair. Je ne sais pas ce que Potter a bien pu te demander de faire ou bien de dire mais je ne ferai rien. Alors, parle tout seul si cela peut te faire plaisir mais ne t'attends à ce que je te réponde.

- Il ne m'a rien demandé.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et la referma bien vite.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit qu'Harry, ou Potter si tu préfères, ne m'a rien demandé, répondit Thomas quelque peu désorienté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? demanda Drago méfiant.

- Il m'a proposé de venir manger à chaque repas et tous les jours, j'ai toujours voulu aller à Poudlard alors je n'ai pas dit non, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Un mensonge ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui baratinait ?

- Il ne t'avait donc pas dit que tu devrais manger avec moi ? interrogea Drago.

- Il avait mentionné une personne mais, moi, je suis un grand bavard alors un peu de compagnie ne me gênait pas vraiment, dit Thomas.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu me saluais, en conclut Drago qui pouvait enfin mettre une raison sur les « bonjour » et les « au revoir ».

- Ah ça, non, rétorqua Thomas en se servant du rôti. C'est tout simplement la politesse.

Là, Drago venait de se prendre une claque sans même avoir bouger. Le nouveau lui avait donné une leçon sans même s'en être rendu compte, froissant considérablement l'orgueil de Drago qui s'en était pris un sacré coup.

- Alors, tu fais du Quidditch ? demanda de nouveau Thomas qui coupait sa viande tout en regardant Drago.

Ce dernier acquiesça vaguement, toujours en train de digérer le fait que quelqu'un venait de lui faire fermer son caquet.

- Ce doit être génial ! s'exclama Thomas rêveur fixant un instant le plafond. Je n'ai jamais eu les talents qu'il fallait pour faire du Quidditch mais ça doit être formidable de pouvoir s'élancer dans les airs et de ne pas avoir de contraintes de vol. Tu es quoi ?

- Comment ça « quoi » ? répliqua Drago.

- Poursuiveur, batteur, ect…

- Attrapeur, marmonna-t-il tout en le fixant d'un œil méfiant.

Thomas laissa un sifflement admiratif s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- Tu dois être doué alors ! dit-il. Il faut être rapide, attentif et puis il y a les batteurs adverses qui t'envoient les cognards. Tu ne dois pas être d'un petit niveau !

- Je me débrouille, répondit Drago qui n'arrivait pas à prendre les compliments qu'il lui disait comme à son habitude.

- Ce doit être tout de même stressant de savoir que le sort du match repose presque entièrement sur tes épaules, poursuivit Thomas en le regardant songeusement. A toi seul, tu peux faire fléchir tous les efforts que tes coéquipiers ont fournis et si tu restes trop longtemps à chercher le Vif d'or, tu les épuiseras car le match durera beaucoup trop longtemps.

Drago, qui s'était finalement servi, arrêta sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il n'y avait pas tergiversé la dessus, Thomas avait le don de mettre la pression sans même s'en rendre compte. Lui qui avait préparé le match avec la seule pensée d'écraser Potter venait subitement de sentir quelque chose de lourd sur ses épaules : le poids de la responsabilité.

- Mais je suis sûr que tu gagneras, dit Thomas dans un sourire confiant. Depuis quand es-tu attrapeur ?

- Depuis ma deuxième année, répondit Drago qui reposait sa fourchette, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit d'autre.

- Waouh, avec autant d'expérience, tu es sûr de gagner ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Mais Potter avait une année de pratique de plus que lui. Drago était arrivé confiant dans la salle et voilà qu'il sentait à présent les premiers éléments annonciateurs du stress se déclarer en lui. Il n'avait plus faim et se sentait légèrement noueux.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, marmonna-t-il en se levant pour marcher d'un pas mécanique vers la porte.

- Bonne chance ! lui hurla Thomas derrière lui.

De la chance, il lui en faudrait, c'était sûr. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Du calme tout le monde ! hurla Harry.

En réponse, il reçut les bruits des conversations de son équipe.

- Silence ! lâcha-t-il en montant sur l'un des bancs.

Là, il rassembla l'attention de tout le groupe. Dans un même mouvement, les six membres de l'équipe pivotèrent vers lui dans un lourd silence.

- Aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il enfin après s'être assuré que personne ne viendrait rouvrir sa bouche, nous allons affronter les Serpentards.

- Tu ne nous apprends rien, Harry, intervint Ginny alors que Katie acquiesçait.

- Nous affrontons donc les Serpentards, poursuivit-il en les ignorant. Nous savons tous qu'ils ne respectent jamais les règles et qu'ils n'ont aucun fair-play. Vous devez tous faire attention et restez attentifs. Je n'ai pas envie de voir l'un de vous quitter le terrain sur une civière, c'est clair ?

Ils acquiescèrent tandis qu'Harry descendait de son banc.

- Ron.

L'interpellé se redressa soudain, manquant de faire tomber l'une des battes.

- Tu vas réussir, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry.

- Je ne le sens pas, Harry, pas du tout, rétorqua le rouquin en serrant furieusement son balai contre lui.

- Ginny.

Cette dernière ramena son regard sur Harry.

- Frappe-le pour moi.

Ginny ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et gifla son frère avant même qu'il puisse faire un geste pour se défendre. Passant sa main sur sa joue qui commençait déjà à prendre une teinte rougeâtre, il la dévisagea de haut en bas.

- Mais t'es timbrée ? !

- On n'insulte pas ses coéquipiers, intervint Harry en faisant signe à tout le monde de prendre son balai. Maintenant que vous êtes tous d'attaque, allons-y !

Ron voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il le saisit fermement par l'avant bras pour l'entraîner hors des vestiaires. Harry aimait beaucoup Ron, mais son ami avait le don de l'agacer lorsqu'un match de Quidditch allait débuter.

Arrivant sur la pelouse, il lâcha le rouquin alors que les élèves dans les gradins les encourageaient. Il était temps de mettre une raclée aux Serpentard et de prendre sa revanche sur Malefoy. Alors qu'il arrivait aux côtés de Mme Bibine pour serrer la main du capitaine des verts et argent, il croisa les yeux gris du blond alors qu'il sentait la poigne de fer tenter de lui briser les doigts.

- J'aimerai un match dans les règles pour une fois, lança Mme Bibine en regardant tour à tour les deux capitaines.

Harry acquiesça tandis que le Serpentard faisait un faible sourire dénué de sincérité. Une fois les échanges cordiales achevés, Harry prit son balai et décolla pour se placer. Considérant un instant les alentours, il entraperçut une grande bannière représentant un lion mangeant un serpent tenue par Luna qui entamait une chanson d'encouragement au grand désespoir de ses camarades qui se bouchaient les oreilles. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et reporta son attention sur Mme Bibine qui siffla le début du match.

Aussitôt il se plaça en hauteur, supervisant du regard tous les autres qui filaient en-dessous de lui. Il n'allait sûrement pas laisser Malefoy s'emparer du Vif d'Or, en aucun cas il ne lui ferait ce plaisir.

- Alors, Potter, on admire la vue ?

En parlant du loup (1) ! Harry laissa ses yeux se tourner vers le blond qui était à présent à sa hauteur. Non seulement il le hantait mais en plus il fallait qu'il vienne le narguer, à croire que le terrain n'était pas assez grand pour eux deux.

- La ferme, lança-t-il en observant de nouveau les alentours.

Drago eut un faible sourire. Il adorait asticoter le Gryffondor et cela l'aidait en partie à évacuer le stress que Thomas lui avait mis avant le match. Rien de tel qu'une dose de Potter le matin pour oublier tous ses soucis.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Le blond dévisagea soudain Potter qui fixait étrangement les gradins. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, ce n'était pas le Vif d'Or. Ne saisissant pas ce qui pouvait bien tant interpeller le Gryffondor, Drago suivit son regard et manqua de tomber de son balai.

Leurs futurs les regardaient tous deux, isolés dans un coin. Le blond semblait marmonner quelque chose à l'oreille du brun et ce dernier lui fit une légère grimace avant de lancer un objet au futur de Drago qui souriait largement. En apercevant un éclat d'or, Harry laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Dans un même mouvement Drago et lui se dévisagèrent, tous deux étant parvenus à la même conclusion.

Leurs futurs pariaient sur eux !

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en serrant violemment le manche de son balai. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu pour parier sur les matchs qu'il avait fait étant jeune ? Il plongea soudainement, reportant toute son irritation sur la recherche de Vif alors que Drago faisait de même.

Il entendit une exclamation s'élever des gradins et entrevit Ginny lever ses bras en signe de victoire. Un but, au moins, c'était ça de gagner. Harry fila au travers du terrain, cherchant le Vif tout en maudissant son futur et celui de Malefoy. Non seulement ils lui pourrissaient la vie mais, en plus, ils venaient parier sur lui. Harry se sentit un instant comparer à un cheval de course et crispa la mâchoire.

Le match se poursuivit pendant plus d'une heure. Le score était déjà de cent dix à cinquante pour Gryffondor lorsque qu'Harry aperçut enfin la petite balle dorée. Plongeant en piqué, il sentit un cognard lui frôler l'oreille et se pencha encore un peu plus sur son manche. Il se mit à zigzaguer entre les joueurs, ne quittant pas un instant le Vif des yeux alors qu'il entendait derrière lui Malefoy se rapprocher.

- Vas-y à fond, marmonna-t-il à son balai.

L'Eclair de feu accéléra encore un peu plus et Harry sut qu'il venait de distancer le blond de quelques mètres. Piquant de nouveau vers le sol, il redressa son manche tout en sentant ses genoux frôler le gazon. Tout en serrant les dents, Harry tendit sa main pour saisir la petite balle dorée. Derrière lui, Drago jurait à pleine voix alors que tous les élèves dans les gradins hurlaient.

- Le Vif d'Or est à porter de main de l'attrapeur des Gryffondor ! lança Colin Crivey qui avait réussi à obtenir le poste de commentateur. Vas-y, Harry, écrase Malefoy !

- Je vous ai dit de rester neutre, M. Crivey ! s'exclama la voix de McGonagall dans le micro.

- Désolé, professeur, marmonna-t-il. Allez, Harry ! ajouta-t-il dans un murmure au micro qui scanda sa phrase à travers tout le terrain.

Alors que McGonagall se mettait à hurler sur le Gryffondor, Drago se penchait encore un peu plus sur son balai pour remonter à la hauteur de Potter. Il ne pouvait laisser le balafré gagner si facilement.

De son côté, Harry sentait les battements d'ailes du Vif sous ses doigts. Il était à quelques millimètres de l'attraper et s'étirait toujours un peu plus pour mettre fin à cette partie. Le Vif décida brusquement de réduire sa vitesse, l'obligeant à freiner violemment pour attraper la petite balle dorée. Harry referma sa main sur le Vif dans un grand sourire mais hurla lorsqu'il fut violemment percuté. Car Drago le suivait de très (très) près et n'avait pas vu la balle changer de vitesse. Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement pour éviter le Gryffondor.

Tombant au sol, qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres heureusement pour eux, ils glissèrent sur plusieurs mètres et finirent leur course contre l'un des buts des Gryffondors. Harry poussa un grognement rauque en sentant le coude du Serpentard s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine alors que Drago jurait pour dégager sa jambe de sous le brun.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? lança Ron qui descendait en piqué.

- Personne n'est en mesure de dire lequel a saisit le Vif d'Or, hurla Colin.

Sentant un mal de tête arrivée, Harry leva la main dans laquelle il serrait la petite balle et tira une grimace lorsque des hurlements de joies s'élevèrent des gradins.

- On a gagné ! hurla Ginny en atterrissant pour se jeter sur lui tandis que Katie faisait des tours de terrains pour alimenter la victoire des Gryffondors.

- Tu m'étouffes, Ginny, dit-il à bout de souffle.

- Et vous m'écrasez ! lâcha Drago qui tapait sur le Gryffondor pour que sa jambe puisse être enfin libérée.

Non seulement il s'était littéralement fait écrasé par Potter mais, en plus, il devait subir la joie des rouges et or d'avoir été ainsi battu. Tout en se décrochant du cou d'Harry, Ginny s'aperçut de la présence du Serpentard et se leva en lui accordant un regard noir. Elle se souvenait toujours de la manière dont il l'avait traité et n'allait certainement pas lui pardonner si facilement. Ron prit la main d'Harry pour l'aider à se relever et ce dernier, tout de même un peu étourdi par sa chute, écrasa de nouveau Drago lorsqu'il s'appuya.

Alors que les cris de joies résonnaient dans les gradins et qu'Harry et Drago continuaient de se démêler, deux personnes les observaient.

- Je t'avais dit que je gagnerai quand même le match, lança le futur du brun.

- Tu as triché, rétorqua le blond.

L'ancien Gryffondor se tourna vers lui et tendit sa main alors que Drago faisait aller et venir son regard entre cette main et le gallion qu'il avait entre les doigts.

- Je…

- Tu as déjà gagné dix gallions depuis le début du match, Drago, tu peux au moins rester bon joueur, coupa Harry en tendant encore un peu plus sa main.

Dans une moue dépitée, le blond abandonna son précieux gallion et se détourna du brun. Il avait beau essayer, perdre était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, plus précisément dans le dortoirs des sixièmes années, Vincent et Grégory étaient appuyés sur l'encadrement de la porte menant à la chambre du petit blond, Blaise et Théodore assis sur le lit inoccupé et Drago étalé sur le sien, fixant maussadement le plafond.

- Tu n'as pas mangé à midi, marmonna Théodore.

- J'ai perdu, rétorqua Drago.

- Tu ne devrais pas autant déprimer, dit Blaise.

- J'ai perdu, répéta de nouveau Drago.

Dans un même mouvement, Théodore et Blaise se tournèrent vers Vincent et Grégory mais ces derniers les regardèrent sans rien dire avant de quitter la pièce. Quand il s'agissait de jouer les gardes du corps, ils savaient y faire mais quand il fallait remonter le moral, ils étaient les premiers à partir.

- Drago, depuis que vos futurs sont arrivés tu ne penses qu'à écraser Potter, dit Blaise en ramenant son attention sur le blond. C'était déjà un peu effrayant avant, mais là, c'est une obsession.

- Et alors, tu es jaloux ? rétorqua abruptement Drago en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Blaise roula les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête tes gamineries, répliqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas jaloux mais tu risques d'avoir de très gros problèmes si tu n'enlèves pas très vite Potter de ta tête.

Mouais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres risquait sans doute de ne pas apprécier le fait qu'il tienne tant à se charger personnellement du Gryffondor. Il en était conscient mais n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

- Et puis, ce n'est que du Quidditch, dit Théodore. Tu n'as pas à déprimer pour si peu.

- Théo a raison, Drago, approuva Blaise.

Là, ce fut les mots qui blessèrent profondément Drago. Il n'accordait d'affection à presque rien mais, le Quidditch, c'était sacré. Il se redressa brusquement et quitta son lit en passant devant eux en coup de vent.

- Où est-ce que tu vas Drago ? ! hurla Blaise.

Loin de ces traîtres qui salissait l'honneur du seul sport digne d'un sorcier, ça c'était sûr. Drago quitta le dortoir à grands pas et remonta jusqu'à la salle commune, croisant au passage Pansy dont le sourire glissa en voyant le regard sombre du blond. Une fois sortie de chez les Serpentards, il s'arrêta soudainement.

Où allait-il bien aller ? Blaise avait posé une bonne question maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Il était bientôt vingt heures, il n'avait pas mangé le midi et son ventre grognait. Il avait été assez marqué par sa période de jeûne alors il n'hésita pas un instant pour se diriger vers la pièce où il était sûr de trouver de quoi manger.

- Je m'inquiétais.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il fut accueillit par ces mots. Il dévisagea Thomas qui avait un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres et qui retourna immédiatement s'asseoir pour se servir.

- Comment ça tu t'inquiétais ? répliqua Drago.

- Et bien, étant donné que tu avais un match ce matin et que tu n'es pas venu à midi j'ai crû un moment que tu avais été blessé, expliqua-t-il.

Dans son orgueil : sûrement, physiquement : et bien il écopait de quelques bleues dues pour la plupart à Potter qui s'était gentiment assis sur lui.

- Alors, ce match, poursuivit Thomas en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir lui aussi. Gagné ou perdu ?

- Perdu, marmonna sombrement Drago en prenant place.

- C'est dommage, dit-il. Mais je suis certain que tu réussiras les autres. Après tout, tu es un attrapeur !

La confiance que Thomas mettait en ses capacités le déstabilisait totalement mais regonflait tout de même son orgueil.

- Tu as raison, approuva Drago se servant dans les plats. Toi, au moins, tu ne me lèches pas les bottes quand je perds un match.

- Comment ça ?

Il ne lui léchait pas les bottes mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être curieux !

- Blaise et Théodore m'ont bordé toute l'après-midi pour vérifier que je n'allais pas me jeter dans la gueule d'un dragon à cause de la défaite, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est normal pour des amis de se soutenir, répliqua Thomas. Ils ont dû s'inquiéter de te voir déprimer et de ne pas venir manger.

- Des amis ? répéta Drago qui s'arrêta soudainement de manger tout en le dévisageant.

- Ce ne sont pas tes amis ? demanda Thomas qui fronça brusquement le front, visiblement cherchant qu'il n'avait pas commis une erreur dans sa logique.

- Si, mais des amis n'agissent pas comme ça.

Les mots que Drago prononça eurent pour effet de faire lâcher ses couverts à Thomas qui laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Il essaya d'articuler quelques phrases tout en s'humidifiant les lèvres mais, apparemment, il avait dû mal à se retrouver.

- Quelle est exactement ta définition de l'amitié ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Quelle question ! Qui ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amitié ? Depuis le temps que son père lui en faisait tout un discours, il avait saisi la notion depuis qu'il était enfant.

- Un ami est quelqu'un qui partage les mêmes opinions que toi et dont tu peux te servir facilement pour réaliser tes projets, dit Drago. Ca ne vient certainement pas s'inquiéter pour toi dès que l'occasion se présente et t'entendre te plaindre.

Il eut un lourd silence durant le moment qui suivit son explication. Thomas le dévisagea sans rien dire, la bouche ouverte, et Drago se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de choquant.

- Tu as une drôle définition de l'amitié, dit enfin Thomas en reprenant ses couverts. Tu le sais au moins ?

Drago ne répondit pas et le considéra avec méfiance. Une drôle de définition ? Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ce qu'il avait dit puisqu'il s'agissait de l'essence même des relations qu'il établissait depuis qu'il était à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ça ? demanda Drago en s'installant posément dans son fauteuil pour considérer Thomas avec dédain.

- Chacun pense ce qu'il veut, répondit-il, mais tu es bien le premier que j'entends dire ça.

Pour Drago, même s'il ne s'en rendit jamais compte, ce fut le début de sa « relation » avec Thomas. Lui qui c'était promis de ne rien dire avait laissé sa muraille impénétrable subir une faille en ce dernier samedi du mois d'octobre. Lorsqu'il rejoignit sa salle commune après avoir dîné, il réfléchissait toujours au débat qu'il avait eu avec lui sur l'amitié et riait de la définition si puérile que Thomas avait bien pu vouloir lui faire comprendre.

Car c'était tout simplement une chose qu'il était dans l'incapacité de comprendre et de saisir. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il y avait vraiment des choses qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Regardant de haut un premier année de Poufsouffle qui finissait de nettoyer le dernier chaudron, Rogue continuait de chercher les raisons qui poussaient ses élèves à croire qu'il serrait plus conciliant s'il renversait leur chaudron sur le sol et non sur lui.

- Severus, j'aimerai vous parlez un instant.

Levant son regard noir sur Dumbledore qui entrait dans le cachot, Rogue ordonna au Poufsouffle de quitter la pièce, ce que ce dernier fit sans attendre, bien trop heureux de ne plus à avoir à frotter les chaudrons.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en rangeant éponges et grattoirs.

- Voldemort semble avoir fait bouger ses pions dans le nord, expliqua Dumbledore.

Le professeur de potion s'arrêta dans son activité pour pivoter vers le directeur.

- Je ne suis malheureusement pas au courant de tous les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-il sèchement.

- Et c'est pour cela que j'aimerai que vous tentiez de savoir ce qu'il prévoit de faire, répliqua Dumbledore beaucoup plus posément que Rogue.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres espions sous le bras pour satisfaire vos envies ? demanda-t-il. Je passe déjà la plupart de mon temps à vous ramenez des informations et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ?

- J'ai d'autres espions, c'est vrai, mais aucun n'est aussi proche de Voldemort que vous l'êtes, Severus.

- Vous m'en voyez touché.

Revenant à ses occupations, Rogue quitta Dumbledore de vue et se chargea de finir de ranger son bureau.

- De plus, il se trouve que nos deux nouveaux pensionnaires m'ont fait une demande particulière, continua Dumbledore. J'aimerai donc être sûr quant aux intentions de Voldemort.

- Une demande ? répéta Rogue. De quel genre ?

- Je vois que vous restez terre à terre, Severus, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Qu'ont-ils demandé ? répliqua Rogue.

Le directeur lui fit un sourire.

- Contentez-vous de surveiller les plans de Voldemort et de faire en sorte que ce qui se passe à Poudlard lui reste caché.

Il ne comptait pas lui répondre. A cette pensée, Rogue eut un sourire amer. Il n'était vraiment rien d'autre que le petit espion remuant la queue devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et revenant chercher son sucre chez le vieux.

- Très bien, je ne poserai plus aucune question mais je veux une augmentation.

Dumbledore sourit tout se quittant la pièce. Au moins, il était sûr que les mois à venir allait être particulièrement intéressant.

* * *

**Quelle est donc cette demande si particulière ? Que cherche donc Voldemort ? Maintenant que Thomas a ouvert sa bouche, qui est-il exactement ?**


	14. 13 Juste un souvenir que je n'oublierai

**Titre du chapitre : **Juste un souvenir que je n'oublierai pas

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumer du chapitre précédent :**Après un cours plus que mouvementé, le premier match de Quidditch de l'année a eu lieu. Harry et Drago en ont donc profité pour découvrir que leurs futurs avaient gardés leurs esprits de compétitions en pariant sur leur propre passé. En paralèlle, Drago est enfin parvenu à un échange convenable avec Thomas, découvrant son insatiable envie de parler. De ces soirées, le blond est loin de se douter que son cerveau accumule des définitions qu'il avait jusqu'alors purement ignorer tandis que les deux futurs ont déposé un demande bien étrange à Dumbledore.

**Playlist : **Inside Out de Remy Zero

* * *

Le mois de novembre s'écoula d'une manière distincte pour chacun des occupants de Poudlard. Drago fut sans doute l'une des personnes dont les jours l'affectèrent bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pour Blaise, Théodore et les autres Serpentards, le changement s'était fait visiblement et, même malgré leurs interventions, ils n'avaient rien pu changer.

Drago s'était tout d'abord montré réticent à aller manger dans la salle en compagnie de Thomas, grommelant et maudissant le futur de Potter qui avait eu cette stupide idée. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus la langue du blond se déliait. Les premiers discussions qu'ils avaient échangés étaient courtes et peu animées mais, plus le temps passait, plus les repas quittaient le silence si pesant qu'ils avaient connus à leurs débuts. Ils avaient commencé par les questions de Thomas sur les pourquoi des états d'humeur du Serpentard lorsqu'il arrivait dans les pièces puis, doucement, les conversations s'étaient élargies.

Ainsi, Drago avait appris une chose sur Thomas : il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il était un grand bavard mais il avait également une curiosité insatiable. Jamais Drago n'avait du faire face à un tel personnage et il s'était laissé porter par l'enthousiasme que Thomas mettait dans chaque sujet qu'ils abordaient.

- Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi étrange, dit Thomas en étudiant de près une sorte de fruit qui n'avait pas une forme tout à fait normal.

- Sans doute un de ces fruits exotiques avec un nom imprononçable, hasarda Drago alors que ce dernier acquiesçait vaguement en reposant prudemment l'OVNI devant lui.

Depuis déjà deux semaines, leurs repas variaient, ce n'était plus seulement de la nourriture typiquement anglaise mais aussi des repas à thème. Ils avaient donc eu droit à des plats espagnols, indiens, français mais également à des choses beaucoup plus exotiques, comme c'était le cas à présent.

- Ah ça, c'est de la papaye ! dit joyeusement Thomas en buvant sa coupe. Mon frère m'en a déjà donné.

- Dis-moi ce que c'est que cette chose et après on verra si tu es aussi doué pour reconnaître les aliments, rétorqua Drago en pointant une masse étrange au milieu de la table.

Thomas le fixa un instant et sourit avant de se servir sous l'œil désabusé de Drago qui se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans la tête pour tenter le diable. Et ce petit jeu continua tout le mois où le blond continua d'en apprendre sur Thomas.

Drago apprit ainsi qu'il n'avait jamais été à Poudlard contrairement à son frère à qui il semblait être particulièrement attaché puisqu'il le mentionnait presque à chaque repas. Thomas avait voyagé au travers des Royaume-Unis durant une grande partie de sa vie ainsi qu'en Amérique et c'était fait une véritable bibliothèque avec tous les livres qu'il avait récoltés. Drago fut en grande partie impressionné par toutes ses connaissances, que ce soit en Métamorphose ou bien dans les coutumes des tribus sorcières de l'autre côté du cercle polaire. Il avait dû se l'avouer, ce type était une encyclopédie ambulante, pire que Granger (si la comparaison pouvait être faite).

Ce nouveau centre d'intérêt dans sa journée avait laissé Blaise quelque peu surpris de le voir quitter les Serpentards lors des repas avec un véritable désir de manger en compagnie d'un inconnu. Cet entrain, que Drago ne remarquait pas, faisait réfléchir toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient et, malgré leurs remarques, le jeune Serpentard prenait peu à peu plaisir à rejoindre trois fois par jour Thomas.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu es en colère il me semble, hasarda Thomas en le voyant entrer dans la salle, la mine sombre et se frottant sauvagement les mains sur sa robe.

- Rogue nous a fait utiliser de l'encre de sèche, marmonna sombrement le blond. Ca fait déjà trois fois que je me lave les mains et elle refuse de partir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça partira dans quelques jours, dit Thomas.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir tout en se redressant.

- Un Malefoy n'a pas à se promener avec les mains salles, c'est dégradant et humiliant, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

- Un Malefoy ? répéta Thomas intéressé.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas comment je m'appelle ? rétorqua Drago qui faisait vite fait réfléchir ses méninges pour se remémorer l'instant où ils avaient été présentés l'un à l'autre.

Thomas lui fit un signe négatif de la tête tout en tournant songeusement sa soupe. Le blond fut quant à lui quelque peu pris de court en réalisant que ce type lui demandait tout et n'importe quoi excepté son nom, ce qui était, il fallait l'avouer, un peu vicieux sur les bords. Pour Drago, le nom était sans doute la chose primordiale qu'il fallait connaître sur une personne pour avoir un bon jugement sur elle.

- Donc ton père, c'est Lucius Malefoy je suppose ? demanda Thomas.

Drago acquiesça, ne sachant pas pourquoi il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il s'intéresse plus à son père qu'à lui.

- J'ai entendu parler de ta famille et des affaires dans lesquelles ils sont, poursuivit Thomas. Ce doit être un travail difficile et contraignant de gérer tout cet argent ?

- Mon père a toujours eu un don pour ce qui est de multiplier le capital engagé, dit Drago à mi-voix.

- Mon frère a essayé de m'expliquer comment ça fonctionnait mais j'ai toujours eu du mal lorsqu'il est question de parler de transactions, d'intérêts et de tout le reste, marmonna Thomas. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une autre langue.

Drago lui accorda un sourire amusé. Pour lui aussi ça avait été un sacré défi à relever mais ses parents avaient eu vite fait de lui apprendre les termes adéquats avant qu'il n'atteigne l'âge de six ans.

- Je suppose que tu vas donc reprendre les affaires familiales après Poudlard, interrogea Thomas.

- Evidemment, répondit Drago en levant fièrement sa fourchette et bombant le torse. Nous, les Malefoy, nous succédons depuis des générations à la tête de la famille et faisons prospérer notre nom et notre fortune.

- Ce doit être bien de savoir qu'à ta sortie de Poudlard ton avenir sera directement tracé, dit-il.

Le blond approuva. Entre son père qui était à Azkaban, les projets de mariage qu'il avait du arrangé pour être bénéfiques à leur famille et son futur rôle près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago était sûr que son avenir était déjà tout tracé. Il n'y avait plus de place au hasard dans sa vie.

- Mais tu n'as jamais rêvé de faire autre chose ?

Drago releva brusquement la tête pour dévisager Thomas qui l'observait avec curiosité.

- Bien sur que non, répliqua abruptement Drago. J'ai toujours voulu reprendre les affaires de ma famille !

- Mais, même quand tu étais petit, tu n'as jamais voulu faire autre chose ? dit Thomas en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux dire, tous les enfants ont des rêves, parfois insensés, mais ils en ont.

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre mais la referma lentement. Des rêves. Drago se mit à y réfléchir sans même s'en rendre compte. Avait-il déjà eu des rêves ? Il voulait rendre fier son père. Il voulait servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin, c'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit de faire. Laissant son regard glisser sur son assiette, Drago serra sa fourchette dans sa paume. Il cherchait au fond de lui s'il lui était arrivé de souhaiter quelque chose pour son avenir, il a longtemps, alors qu'il n'était d'un enfant.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'en avais pas, dit précipitamment Thomas en le voyant la mine s'assombrir plus il réfléchissait. Je ne suis pas…

- Dresseur.

Thomas se tut en l'entendant. Drago n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son intervention et avait laissé cette idée lui échapper.

- Je voulais devenir dresseur de dragons quand j'étais petit, murmura-t-il.

Il eut un silence à la suite de sa déclaration.

- Ce n'est pas courant ça, lâcha Thomas qui se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu vivre Drago dans son enfance pour souhaiter faire un métier aussi suicidaire que dresseur de dragons.

- J'avais cinq ans lorsque mon père m'a emmené avec lui en Roumanie pour régler des contrats, expliqua Drago. Il n'avait pas voulu que je reste dans la pièce pendant qu'il discutait avec le propriétaire et je suis resté avec l'un des dresseurs qui m'a expliqué ce qu'il faisait pour que j'arrête de courir dans le jardin.

- C'est mignon, je t'imagine très bien tout petit et courant au milieu des fleurs, dit Thomas dans un sourire.

- Abruti, rétorqua Drago en le foudroyant d'un regard assassin tout en saisissant qu'il se fichait de lui. C'était il y a longtemps et je ne rêve plus d'aller mettre la muselière à un de ces monstres.

- Ce qui est une preuve de santé mentale parfaite, assura Thomas en riant à moitié.

Dans un sourire amer, Drago retourna à son assiette. Quelle idée il avait eu d'aller lui raconter ses pensées d'enfant ? Plantant furieusement sa fourchette dans une carotte, il se maudit de son erreur. Mais, malgré ce qu'il pensait, Drago savait qu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il racontait à quelqu'un une chose aussi personnelle que d'aller finir sa vie dans la gueule d'un dragon. Oh, ne n'était qu'une petite chose sans importance, mais pour le blond s'était sans aucun doute l'une de ses premières confidences.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, un dilemme se posait. Un problème comme jamais personne n'en avait connu jusqu'à là et qui terrassait l'esprit de plusieurs élèves.

- « Sorcière, les secrets » ?

- Trop cliché.

- « Légendes et mystères » ?

- Déjà lu.

- « Séduire en un instant » ?

- Si tu veux finir six pieds sous terre, c'est une bonne solution.

Ron s'enfouit sous un des coussins et laissa un hurlement étouffé s'élever dans la salle commune.

- Je n'en peux plus, lâcha-t-il en se redressant tout en fixant d'un œil noir sa longue liste qui avait été consciencieusement barrée. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui offrir à Hermione pour Noël si elle a déjà tout lu ?

- Tu peux toujours tenter les recettes de cuisine, tenta Harry qui reçut en réponse la mine renfrognée de Ron qui n'appréciait pas vraiment la plaisanterie. Sérieusement, Ron, tu pourrais peut être essayé quelque chose d'autre que des livres.

- Mais je veux que ça lui plaise, répliqua-t-il en retombant lourdement sur le canapé. A part les livres, je ne suis sûr de rien.

Harry frappa amicalement le dos de Ron en comprenant son problème et lui fit comprendre qu'il compatissait à sa douleur. Entre ami, il fallait se serrer les coudes dans les moments difficiles. Ron pivota brusquement avant de lui saisir le col et de l'amener violement près de lui, le dévisageant dans un regard aliéné.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui offres ? ! demanda-t-il en effrayant à moitié Harry qui avait l'impression de faire face à un fou qui s'était évadé de l'asile.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-t-il en essayant de se dégager. Ron, on est quand Novembre, il y a largement le temps.

- Le temps ? répéta Ron.

Le rouquin le lâcha brusquement et Harry grimaça en retomba brutalement sur ses fesses.

- Seulement un tout petit mois ! s'exclama Ron en se mettant sur le dos, son regard fou au plafond. As-tu la moindre idée du temps qu'il faut pour trouver un beau cadeau ? !

- Je suis heureux que tu tiennes tant au bonheur des gens et j'espère que mon cadeau sera aussi bien que celui d'Hermione, dit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? rétorqua le rouquin en tournant sa tête vers lui. Ton cadeau est dans ma valise depuis déjà deux mois.

L'amitié qu'Harry entretenait avec Ron reçut l'annonce de plein fouet. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry se ratatina au pied du canapé, prenant ses genoux contre lui. Alors c'était ainsi : Ron, son meilleur ami, laissait moisir son cadeau de Noël au fond de sa valise tandis qu'il cherchait la perle pour Hermione. Dans une vague pensée, il espérait au moins qu'il ne s'agissait pas de confiseries dont il ne verrait plus que l'emballage.

- Alors, tu n'as aucune idée ? insista Ron qui semblait être sur son lit de mort.

- Et bien procédons par logique, marmonna Harry. Hermione est quoi ?

En un mouvement, Ron s'était redressé pour s'asseoir sur le canapé tout en dévisageant de haut en bas Harry qui continuait de déprimer en silence.

- Comment ça « Hermione est quoi » ? lança-t-il

- Je ne te demande pas de me dire si c'est une autruche, Ron, répliqua Harry en voyant que le rouquin pensait à peu près à la même chose. Qu'est-ce qui définit Hermione ?

Ron fronça brusquement les sourcils en réfléchissant.

- Et bien, elle est intelligente, sérieuse, exigeante, susceptible, dangereuse, méfiante, ma…

- Je ne te demande pas de me réciter une liste de course non plus, coupa Harry. Et puis, ne la définit pas de cette manière quand elle est à côté si veux rester vivant.

- Ah…, marmonna-t-il.

- Dis-moi plutôt de quelle manière tu la vois.

La réaction de Ron ne se fit pas attendre et il rougit aussitôt. Dans un marmonnement inaudible, le rouquin laissa quelques mots s'échapper de ses lèvres mais Harry n'entendit rien d'autre qu'un grondement continu.

- Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée générale, dit-il pour mettre fin au supplice de son ami. Bon disons que tu la vois dans un couloir, qu'est-ce que tu remarques aussitôt ?

- Ses cheveux.

Non mais il était totalement bouché celui-là ! Harry se massa furieusement les tempes tout en réfléchissant. Il n'était pas doué, il le savait mais Ron, c'était encore pire.

- C'est une fille, Ron ! Une fille ! s'exclama Harry.

- Et alors ? Je le sais, rétorqua le rouquin.

- Et bien ne réfléchis pas, répliqua Harry. Qu'est qu'une fille voudrait recevoir ?

- Des bijoux ? hasarda Ron. Des robes ?

Harry ne répondit pas car sa question venait également de lui poser une colle. Tous deux se dévisagèrent en silence, réfléchissant sur la réponse qui pourrait être la meilleure.

- A quoi vous réfléchissez tous les deux pour être aussi silencieux ?

Dans un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers Hermione qui avait franchi le portrait pour venir les rejoindre. Ron fit aller et venir son regard entre la nouvelle venue et Harry, perdant totalement ses moyens. Le brun eut quant à lui une idée de génie.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Maisou de Naruto Shippuden OST 2

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Dans un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers Hermione qui avait franchi le portrait pour venir les rejoindre. Ron fit aller et venir son regard entre la nouvelle venue et Harry, perdant totalement ses moyens. Le brun eut quant à lui une idée de génie.

- Dis-moi, Hermione, quel cadeau une fille aimerait recevoir ? demanda-t-il alors que le rouquin manquait de tomber du canapé.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as une nouvelle petite amie ? répliqua Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour lui, répondit Harry.

Le regard d'Hermione se durcit soudain tandis que son sourire glissait de son visage. Jaugeant le rouquin de haut en bas, elle se tourna vers Harry dans un regard noir.

- Et bien, les bijoux sont toujours appréciés, dit-elle. Cependant les garçons n'ont pas vraiment beaucoup de goût donc un bracelet est la meilleure solution. Sinon, évite les sucreries, c'est une bonne façon de dire en douce qu'il faut s'engraisser. Après, ça dépend de la fille. Plus elle est superficielle, plus tu pourras la duper avec des accessoires clinquants sinon, cherche dans la finesse et ce qu'elle aime.

Là, Ron devait avouer que non seulement elle ne lui avait rien appris de plus (enfin en partie) mais en plus elle lui faisait peur. Hermione n'était pas du tout souriante, c'était vraiment effrayant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Alors qu'il se tassait du côté du canapé où Hermione n'était pas, le portrait s'ouvrit de nouveau.

- Je viens de voir quelque chose d'étrange, lança Ginny en venant s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry.

- Quoi donc ? demanda aussitôt son frère en prenant cette occasion pour éviter la colère incongrue d'Hermione.

- J'ai vu ton futur rentrer dans Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle en regardant Harry.

- Comment ça rentrer dans Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas dans le château, mais dans le parc, dit Ginny. Je l'ai vu franchir les grilles pour rentrer dans le domaine.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il est sorti du château ? conclut Ron.

- Mais je croyais que Dumbledore avait étendu le sortilège de Fidelitas uniquement sur le domaine de Poudlard, intervint Harry tout en se tournant vers Hermione alors que la rouquine acquiesçait. S'il est sorti ça veut dire qu'il prend le risque de se faire voir par des espions de Voldemort. C'est de la folie !

- Neville m'a dit qu'il avait également aperçu le futur de Malefoy traîner près des grilles il y a deux jours, raconta Ginny.

- Quand l'un est dans le coin, l'autre n'est jamais très loin, maugréa Ron.

- Qu'ils soient ensemble, je m'en fiche, dit Harry. J'aimerai plutôt savoir ce qu'ils font dehors en plus de venir me casser les pieds dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion.

Quittant Ron, il ramena son regard sur Hermione qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la discussion. Celle-ci le fixa étonnée mais sentit finalement qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder le silence plus longtemps.

- Ils doivent savoir ce qu'ils font, dit-elle. Ils ne peuvent pas sortir d'ici sans l'autorisation de Dumbledore, ça veut donc dire qu'il les a laissé faire.

- Pour moi ce n'est pas une raison pour leur faire confiance, surtout quand on sait les plans tordus que Dumbledore peut faire, rétorqua Ron.

- Oh, toi, occupe-toi de ta copine et laisse-nous parler ! le rabroua sèchement Hermione.

Ron, qui était déjà bien enfoncé dans le canapé, se tassa encore plus sous le regard de feu de la brunette qui le jaugea de haut en bas. Prenant un coussin contre lui, il eut la vague idée de le métamorphoser en un bouclier mais se retint de justesse.

- Hermione, pourquoi tu les défends toujours ? lança Harry. C'est comme si tu avais passé un pacte avec ces deux là !

- Je n'ai passé aucun pacte, répliqua Hermione en reportant son attention sur le brun. Mais moi au moins je réfléchis un peu avant de faire des suppositions sans queue ni tête.

- Cependant tu sembles oublier le fait que le futur de Malefoy est un Mangemort, dit Harry.

- Et toi tu fais semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que les choses se sont considérablement arrangées, rétorqua Hermione.

Sa remarque fit tourner tous les regards vers elle alors qu'Harry essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Les choses se sont arrangées ? Là, il ne saisissait pas vraiment de quoi elle voulait parler.

- Ne me dites pas qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a remarqué que la situation s'est calmée avec notre Malefoy, dit Hermione. Depuis qu'ils ont échangés leur place, vous ne vous êtes plus disputés et aucun de vous deux n'a fini à l'infirmerie.

- Et alors, ce n'est pas parce que je ne tape plus sur mon Serpentard préféré que son futur en est pour autant quelqu'un de confiance, se défendit-il.

- Cependant les choses changent, continua-t-elle. Que ce soit Malefoy ou bien toi, aucun de vous deux n'a fait quelque chose de stupide contre l'autre. Tu dis toi-même que son futur est beaucoup plus plaisant, même si c'est un Mangemort, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Qu'importe ce qu'ils font en-dehors de Poudlard ou bien ce qu'ils préparent, le fait est que ça marche.

- Tu ne vas tout de même me faire croire que nos deux futurs ont envahi le château juste pour que Malefoy et moi fassions la paix.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête pour qu'il enlève sa méfiance.

- Bon sang, Harry, il s'agit de ton futur ! Qu'importe ce que tu peux penser, vous êtes exactement pareil à quelques années près, lâcha-t-elle. Si tu as fait ami-ami avec Malefoy, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Si tous les deux quittent Poudlard c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Ais confiance en toi-même, tu n'as pas à chercher le pourquoi du comment, laissez les faire comme ils leur semblent juste.

Harry se renfrogna au bas de son canapé alors que Ginny approuvait les dires d'Hermione. Elle avait beau lui raconter ce qu'elle voulait, il avait du mal à se reconnaître dans son futur et se méfiait toujours de celui de Malefoy. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- C'est quoi ça ?

La voix de Drago avait tonné dans la salle lorsque Thomas avait posé un lourd livre sur la table, faisant par la même occasion tomber leur verre. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire alors que le blond le dévisageait intensément, épongeant d'une main absente le jus de citrouille.

- Je t'ai amené tout un livre d'apprentissage sur ce qu'il faut savoir pour devenir dresseur de dragons, dit-il.

Drago cessa soudainement son nettoyage, sa bouche s'entrouvrant alors que le jus de citrouille venant consciencieusement tomber sur lui.

- C'est une blague ? parvint-il à dire.

- C'était ton rêve, quand tu étais un jeune bambin libre, insouciant, les cheveux dans le vent, répondit Thomas. Alors, même si l'envie du suicide t'es passé, tu peux toujours au moins te pencher sur la chose.

Dégageant l'un des plats devant lui, il prit le livre qu'il poussa sur la table. Fixant la couverture avec des yeux ronds alors que le livre glissait jusqu'à lui, Drago n'arrivait pas à sortir le moindre mot pour dire ce qu'il ressentait. En fait, s'il ne parvenait à ne rien dire, c'était aussi parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais lire ça ? dit-il finalement en ramenant son regard sur Thomas.

- C'est vrai qu'en une journée, c'est un peu difficile à digérer mais, posé sur la table de chevet et feuilleté de temps en temps tu apprendras plein de choses intéressantes, affirma-t-il. Rien ne t'oblige par la suite à devenir un dresseur chevauchant au travers le monde pour sauver veuves et orphelins.

- D'où sors-tu ce livre ? demanda Drago tout de même impressionné par la vitesse où Thomas avait pu trouver un ouvrage aussi épais et, surtout, aussi complet vu ce qu'il voyait aux premiers abords en feuilletant les pages.

- Mon frère me l'a offert il y a deux ans, dit-il. Je l'avais mis de côté pour ne pas qu'il s'abime mais, étant donné que tu pourrais peut être t'amuser un peu avec, je te le prête volontiers pour une durée indéterminée.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Drago ne refusa pas l'offre comme il aurait pu le faire à son habitude. Lire un rêve d'enfant, c'était tellement risible pour son père mais, maintenant qu'il avait le livre entre les mains, il était curieux de savoir l'effet que cela produirait de se rappeler ce qu'il avait ressenti il y a des années en voulant devenir dresseur.

- Tu es certain que ton frère ne va pas se vexer si tu prête un de ses cadeaux à quelqu'un comme moi ? demanda-t-il.

Thomas lui assura que non alors que Drago s'apercevait désormais de la qualité du livre. Il n'y avait pas seulement de petites lignes d'écriture à chaque page, mais également de fines illustrations d'une qualité impressionnante. En y réfléchissant bien, il comptait sur les doigts de sa main les ouvrages de cette qualité conservée dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Thomas ne le savait probablement pas, mais ce livre coutait une petite fortune.

- Ton frère a vraiment très bon goût, dit-il en regardant d'un peu plus près une illustration d'un dragon qui faisait aller et venir sa queue au travers de la page.

- Mes parents disaient la même chose, répondit Thomas en souriant. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de nous ramenez des bibelots qui s'avéraient être des petits trésors.

Tout en continuant de regarder le livre, il écoutait ce que disait Thomas d'une oreille attentive. Drago s'arrêta brusquement dans son exploration qui l'émerveillait intérieurement pour venir dévisager Thomas qui le regardait se fasciner pour l'ouvrage.

- Tu parles d'eux au passé, dit-il.

Thomas acquiesça.

- Ils sont morts.

Pour Drago, son sentiment d'exaltation face au livre disparu soudainement. Faisant aller et venir son regard entre lui et son propriétaire, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Thomas souriait toujours, son annonce n'ayant apparemment pas marqué son comportement tandis que Drago hésitait.

- De quoi exactement ils…

- Ils sont tous les trois allés rendre visite à un ami de mon frère, expliqua-t-il calmement. J'étais malade alors je ne suis pas allé avec eux. Ils se sont rendus dans un petit village de sorciers du nom Little Valley, mais il semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir voir cette personne. La maison a explosé et il n'y eu aucun survivant.

Si Thomas l'avait raconté aussi calmement, pour Drago s'était autre chose. Lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom du village, il s'était brusquement souvenu d'une des conversations de son père remontant à un peu plus d'un an. Il se souvenait que son père avait raconté à sa mère un souhait du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait mal tourné. Il avait dû aller avec d'autres Mangemorts ramené un sorcier du nom de Mickaël Niller mais ce dernier avait résisté et ils avaient dû le faire disparaître pour éviter que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit encore un peu plus ébruité. Cette disparition étant en réalité une explosion qui avait rasé trois maisons aux alentours, dû officiellement par un sortilège ayant dégénéré.

- Je te trouve bien pâle, intervint Thomas. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Drago reprit brutalement ses esprits et tenta de sourire sans grand succès.

- Je vais bien, assura-t-il, c'est juste que je me sens un peu gêné en sachant que tu me prêtes un livre qui t'a été offert par ton frère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est comme si tu allais le brûler dès que l'occasion se présentera, dit Thomas en haussant les épaules. Et puis, je te fais confiance.

Là, Drago ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se retrouvait dans une situation où n'arrivait plus à peser le pour du contre. Thomas lui faisait confiance alors qu'il savait pertinemment le pourquoi du comment de la mort de sa famille. Il avait l'impression d'être piégé, n'affichant plus qu'un simple masque pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait et pensait vraiment. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Et Drago ne parvint pas à mettre de côté cette pensée par la suite. Que ce soit la journée, pendant qu'il dormait, il se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression de profiter abusivement de Thomas, chose étrange pour un Malefoy qui avait été élevé depuis l'enfance pour n'avoir aucun regret face à ce genre de comportement. Il n'avait pas osé rouvrir le livre et l'avait posé sur le lit vide à côté du sien dans sa chambre. Drago ne parvenait pas à le regarder et acquiesçait vaguement lorsque Thomas lui demandait où il en était dans sa lecture. Mentir le dérangeait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer et Drago avait dû mal à regarder Thomas en face durant les repas.

Son comportement étrange avait interpellé Blaise qui s'était mis à surveiller le blond de près, sans en informer ce dernier au risque que Drago ne le prenne très mal. Mais il n'était pas le seul à observer le jeune Serpentard. Outre Blaise, il y avait également Théodore et Pansy, l'un car il n'avait que ça à faire pour s'occuper, l'autre car elle s'inquiétait que le blond ait trouvé une élève à son goût. De l'autre côté, Rogue continuait de suivre les instructions de Dumbledore et voyait le comportement de Drago sous un œil interrogateur alors que les deux futurs en souriaient.

Car, en ce début de décembre, l'ambiance à l'égard des deux voyageurs venus de quelques années dans le futur avec quelque peu évoluée. Le blond, outre ses journées dans la bibliothèque, se promenait régulièrement dans le château, discutant dès que l'occasion se présentait avec les élèves. Sa bonne humeur quelque peu communicative et son sourire toujours en première ligne de mire lui avait valu une baisse significative de méfiance à son égard. Autrement dit, tout le monde, Gryffondor y compris, s'accordait à dire que le futur de Malefoy était quelqu'un de bien plus fréquentable que son passé. Pour le brun, c'était un peu différent. Le futur d'Harry continuait toujours ses interventions en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sourire et rire toujours disparus, mais ce côté sombre semblait plaire à pas mal de monde. Certains s'étaient d'ailleurs donné pour mission de faire rire ce dernier à n'importe quel prix, manquant de peu par cette même occasion de faire s'effondrer une des tours de Poudlard lorsqu'un sortilège avait mal tourné. Mais les paris allaient bon train et les rumeurs disaient même que c'était le futur de Malefoy qui les alimentait.

Pour le jeune Harry, une autre étape de son apprentissage s'était mise en place, l'empêchant ainsi de mentionner les allers et venus des futurs hors de Poudlard. Mais, malgré les encouragements du blond, Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à l'atteindre, ses sortilèges finissant toujours par être bloqué sans même que Malefoy n'ait fait un mouvement de baguette. Car le futur d'Harry n'était pas le seul à pouvoir utiliser la magie sans baguette et, bien que le blond s'en serve bien moins souvent, il était tout aussi redoutable.

Mais les choses qui semblaient s'arranger si bien pour tout le monde s'accéléraient brutalement pour une personne en particulier. Tout commença le matin du mercredi 15 décembre.

* * *

**Que réserve donc ce 15 décembre ? Qui sera la personne concernée ? Mais que font donc les futurs hors de Poudlard ?**


	15. 14 Il était une fois une fin

**Titre du chapitre : **Il était une fois… une fin

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Après l'aveu de Drago sur l'un de ses souhaits d'enfant, Thomas décide de lui prêter un de ses livres. Durant cette même soirée, le blond en apprend un peu plus sur le jeune homme, à savoir que ses parents et son frère sont décédés. Une mort à laquelle son propre père et quelques Mangemorts semblent être liés. Cette révélation laisse perplexe Drago qui commence à sentir poindre en lui un sentiment qu'il n'a jamais eu l'habitude d'éprouver : la culpabilité.

**Petits bavardages :** Bon alors êtes-vous prêt pour ce chapitre ? Qui donc va trouver qui est Thomas avant la fin ? Huum... Digne d'un Sherlock Holmes XD

**Playlist : **Diamantta Spaillit de Mari Boine Persen (existe aussi sous le titre "Reindeer of diamond")

* * *

- Salut.

Drago entra dans la pièce dans un bâillement avant de se diriger vers la chaise qu'il occupait habituellement et de s'y laisser tomber lourdement. Il avait du passer une bonne partie de la nuit à terminer son devoir de Métamorphose et la fatigue l'assaillait alors qu'il luttait difficilement pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- Je te trouve bien silencieux ce matin, lâcha Drago en se servant dans les plats. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui te salue le matin, tu pourrais au moins ne pas m'ignorer.

Considérant le pot de miel face à lui avec une gourmandise non considérée, il arrêta son geste alors que le silence pesant dans la salle se poursuivait. Drago lâcha du regard le pot pour venir le fixer face à lui. Mais il n'y avait personne.

La chaise face à lui était vide, l'assiette et les couverts étaient propres, rien n'avait bougé. Pivotant, Drago regarda autour de lui mais il 'ny avait aucune trace de vie dans la pièce. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Où était-il donc ? Il ramena son regard son assiette et se servit tout en observant la porte du coin d'œil. Il s'attendait vaguement à voir arriver Thomas, souriant et une pile de livres sous le bras mais rien n'arriva.

Drago quitta la pièce sans avoir croisé le jeune homme et arriva en cours quelque peu l'esprit ailleurs en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu retenir Thomas.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Blaise alors qu'ils s'assaillaient à leur bureau.

Il acquiesça vaguement tout en sortant ses affaires. Il avait beau essayé de faire sans, il n'arrivait pas à voir le tableau face à lui sans avoir à chercher les raisons qui aurait pu forcer à Thomas à s'absenter, surtout que c'était Potter qui les avaient mis ensemble.

- En fait, étant donné que tu n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle, tu n'as pu recevoir la Gazette.

Baissant les yeux, Drago regarda le journal que Blaise lui glissait sur les jambes. En première page, un gros titre s'étalait au-dessus d'une photo où un bâtiment s'était effondré. « _Attaque des Mangemorts chez les Moldus _», c'était ce qui était marqué. Plissant les yeux après avoir vérifié que McGonagall ne risquait pas de le voir, il se mit à parcourir l'article.

« _Dans la nuit, une infrastructure moldue a été prise pour cible par les Mangemorts. Le Ministère de la Magie a immédiatement pris des mesures en rentrant en contact avec le premier Ministre moldu afin que la situation ne dégénère pas. Selon les versions données à la population moldue, il s'agirait d'une fuite de gaz mais nous sommes en mesure de vous certifiez que des Mangemorts sont à l'origine du drame ayant entraîné la mort de vingt-six personnes. _»

Eh bien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'ennuyait pas à première vue. Drago fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non, il ne s'occupait de ces choses si dégradantes que d'aller faire le ménage chez ces Moldus, c'était sûrement ces abrutis de Mangemort qui avait voulus s'amuser. Passant la liste des noms, il regarda la suite de l'article pour finalement repasser le journal à Blaise.

- C'est intéressant, dit Drago en souriant. Etrange que la Gazette consacre sa première page à des Moldus.

- Ils avaient tous des liens avec le monde des sorciers, expliqua Blaise en le regardant d'un coin de l'œil tout en surveillant McGonagall qui faisait des tours près d'eux. Tu as lu l'article ou bien juste le titre ?

- Parcouru, répondit Drago. Il n'y a pas besoin de rester bien longtemps pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que de vermines.

Le cours continua sans que Drago ne s'attarde sur la nouvelle, contrairement au trois-quarts du château qui n'avait que cela à la bouche. C'était d'ailleurs le cas pour trois élèves de Gryffondor actuellement en cours de Sortilèges qui profitaient de l'agitation pour débattre.

- Je suis certain que Dumbledore et l'Ordre savent quelque chose, dit Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas en être certain, répliqua Hermione en faisant des signes négatifs de la tête. Il y a des attaques un peu partout en ce moment, ils ne peuvent pas tout prévoir.

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser faire les Mangemorts !

- Je ne crois pas qu'Hermione ait voulu dire ça, intervint Ron. Mais je suis tout de même d'accord avec toi, ils devaient se douter que ça allait arriver.

- Dans ce cas ils n'avaient qu'à prévenir les Moldus, rétorqua vivement Harry. Ils ne…

- Harry, entre savoir que ça va arriver et où ça va se produire, il y a une différence, coupa Hermione. On ne peut pas se mettre à évacuer tous les Moldus des Royaume-Unis, c'est impossible !

Harry soupira. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen de le contredire, c'était incroyable ! Prenant sa baguette, il la fit tourner entre ses doigts pour s'occuper l'esprit mais n'arrivait pas à effacer ses pensées.

- Je suis sûr que mon futur savait, marmonna-t-il. S'il avait un tant soit peu de courage, il irait affronter Voldemort pour changer ce futur !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi facile, répliqua Hermione alors que Ron frissonnait au nom du Mage Noir. On sait qu'il n'ose même pas affronter Dumbledore, c'est pour dire qu'il doit douter d'être à sa hauteur, alors, pour ce qui est de Tu-Sais-Qui, je ne crois pas qu'il va se jeter dans la gueule du loup au risque que cela échoue.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais devenu si réfléchi, dit Harry avec un sourire amer tout en se rappelant que beaucoup le qualifiait de tête brûlée.

- Oh, tu ne l'es pas devenu, rétorqua Hermione. Je dirai juste que tu subis la bonne influence de quelqu'un.

Harry haussa un sourcil. De qui voulait-elle parler ?

- Malefoy, marmonna Ron à son oreille. Toi tu es un suicidaire, lui un trouillard, les deux ensembles s'est un mélange improbable mais efficace.

Harry et Hermione pivotèrent immédiatement vers lui. L'un, totalement abasourdi par l'aveu que le rouquin venait sans doute de faire à contre cœur, l'autre, un sourire ravi aux lèvres avant de sauter au cou de Ron.

- Oh, Ron, tu es enfin devenu mature ! lâcha Hermione les larmes aux yeux qui paraissait vraiment ému de ce changement.

- Heu, ouais…, dit Ron en tapotant maladroitement sur son épaule tout en cherchant de l'aide en regardant Harry.

- Débrouille-toi tout seul, marmonna le brun à son attention en se détournant de ses deux amis.

Non seulement il ne trouvait aucun appui, mais en plus son meilleur ami venait de le trahir pour plaire à Hermione. Croissant ses bras, il y enfouit sa tête dans un grognement. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que son opinion ne comptait plus.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Après manger, et avec un Harry toujours un peu dépressif, ils se rendirent en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. L'ambiance était loin d'être souriante, les évènements funestes de la nuit ayant continué à alimenter la plupart des conversations. Devant la porte de la salle, seul les Serpentards semblaient être de bonne humeur recevant ainsi la plupart des regards noirs des rouges et or qui ne trouvaient pas leur comportement très approprié.

- Franchement, ça me dégoûte, lâcha Seamus alors que Parkinson montrait un magazine à Bullstrode tout en riant.

- Il vaut mieux rester calme, intervint Ron qui se retenait tout de même pour ne pas jeter un sort en douce à la Serpentard.

Alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit derrière eux. S'apprêtant à rentrer, Neville et Harry s'arrêtèrent brutalement lorsque qu'une tête blonde passa en vitesse devant eux.

- Je ne savais pas que Malefoy aimait tant la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, marmonna Neville à l'attention d'Harry.

Ce dernier acquiesça vaguement avant de rentrer à la suite du Serpentard. Cependant, il semblait que Malefoy n'ait pas eu pour priorité de rejoindre sa place et avait foncé droit sur le futur d'Harry, la mine sombre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? marmonna Ron à côté d'Harry alors que presque tout le monde fixait le jeune Serpentard qui était au fond de la pièce.

Le brun haussa les épaules alors que son futur se tournait vers Malefoy la mine interrogatrice.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Où est Thomas ? coupa Drago.

Le futur d'Harry fronça les sourcils en l'entendant.

- Et bien dans la salle où vous mangez, répondit-il sans comprendre.

- Non, il n'était pas là ce matin ni ce midi, répliqua Drago. Alors explique-moi ton plan parce que là je n'y comprends plus rien.

- Il n'était pas là ? répéta le brun en dévisageant le Serpentard.

- Il faut que je te le répète combien de fois pour que ça rentre, lâcha Drago en le considérant de haut en bas. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Le blond ne reçut aucune réponse. Le futur d'Harry sauta brusquement de sa table pour sortir de la salle en courant, poussant au passage Dean et Lavande qui étaient sur son chemin. Sans comprendre, la plupart des élèves l'avaient suivi du regard pour brusquement revenir sur Drago qui regardait lui aussi la porte, surpris. Blaise quitta Daphnée pour le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-il alors que Teyrans hurlait pour que tout le monde cesse de parler et rejoigne sa place.

- Rien de spécial, répondit Drago qui ne saisissait pas du tout le comportement de Potter.

- Malefoy, Zabini, rejoignez vos places immédiatement ! s'exclama Teyrans.

Ces derniers se dévisagèrent un court instant avant de s'exécuter alors que les autres les regardaient interloqués.

- Depuis quand Malefoy est devenu un grand ami de ton futur ? demanda Ron en se penchant vers Harry les yeux toujours fixés sur le blondinet.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient amis, marmonna-t-il.

Alors que Teyrans commençait son cours, Harry continuait d'observer Malefoy. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait beau ne pas se trouver de ressemblances avec son futur, il reconnaissait parfaitement l'expression qui avait traversé son visage. Malefoy leva brusquement les yeux vers lui mais Harry ne céda pas sous le regard froid du Serpentard. Peu importe ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à son futur, Malefoy venait de les inquiéter tous les deux.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Le futur du brun ne réapparut pas durant toute la durée du cours. A peine Drago eut-il le temps de poser un pied hors de la salle que presque tous les Serpentards se jetèrent sur lui pour savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu dire. A grand coup d'épaule, il s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à son dortoir et s'y était enfermé sans même accorder le moindre mot à ses assaillants. Allongé sur son lit, il était resté ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au livre de dressage qui était resté sur le lit d'à côté depuis que Thomas lui avait donné.

Drago se mordit brutalement la lèvre inférieure pour remettre ses pensées d'aplomb. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, depuis le matin, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Thomas. C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne portant le nom de Malefoy se mettait à s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, si son père l'apprenait, il était sûr de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Il ne le connaissait que depuis un mois et demi, alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'inquiète ? Et puis, était-ce vraiment de l'inquiétude ? Pour Drago qui n'était pas habitué à ce sentiment, il préférait croire que ce n'était rien d'autre que du soulagement face aux plans de Potter qui semblaient partir en vrille.

Mais ce fut cependant avec une certaine impatience qu'il attendit l'heure du repas, déguerpissant littéralement du dortoir lorsque les aiguilles pointèrent sur les bons numéros. Avançant à grand pas dans les couloirs, il atteint rapidement la salle et posa sa main sur la poignée avec une certaine appréhension. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Drago eut un sourire maussade en s'imaginant devant cette porte la mine totalement déconfite. Il était un Malefoy ! Dans un mouvement sec, il abaissa la poignée et entra dans la salle.

- Tu as le don de foutre les jetons, tu le sais au moins ? lâcha Drago en voyant une silhouette se tenir près du feu.

- Calme-toi, Drago, Thomas n'est pas là.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Potter et fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il le vit se tourner vers lui. Jetant un regard dnas la pièce, il examina la salle en silence. Il n'y avait plus de table, plus de chaises, plus de tapis ou bien encore de tableaux, autrement dit, rien de ce que Drago avait connu depuis ces trois derniers mois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tout est…

- Thomas est mort.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Ces mots, Drago crut les entendre résonner dans sa tête une bonne centaine de fois avant de réagir. Potter aimait blaguer mais il y avait tout de même une limite.

- Tu ne…

- Je ne me moque pas de toi, coupa-t-il.

Drago fronça le front lorsqu'il lui tendit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et le prit d'une main absente, les yeux toujours fixer sur le brun qui gardait une mine sombre. Dépliant le journal, il se mit à tourner les pages, cherchant le moindre article parlant de Thomas mais il ne trouva rien. Drago leva les yeux vers le brun qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

- Il n'y a rien là-dedans, lâcha Drago en lui tendant la Gazette.

Le brun reprit le journal, le replia et lui retendit. Il jouait à quoi Potter ? Drago reprit la Gazette pour retomber sur la une.

- Là tu te trompes d'article, Potter. Alors soit tu m'expliques comment il est mort ou bien tu retires ta blague à deux ronds qui ne me fait pas vraiment marrer, lança Drago en le dévisageant de haut en bas.

- C'est marqué à ce que je crois, répliqua-t-il.

- Il s'agit des Moldus qui ont fini en marrons grillés, lâcha Drago. Il n'y aucun sorcier qui est mort là-bas.

Le brun laissa soudain sa bouche s'entrouvrir tout en considérant Drago avec étonnement.

- Drago, Thomas n'a jamais été un sorcier.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du blond de dévisager le futur d'Harry sous toutes les coutures, cherchant jusqu'où son humour douteux pouvait aller.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lâcha-t-il. Thomas est…

- Thomas est un Moldu, coupa le brun.

Drago sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sans qu'il puisse émettre le moindre son. Il eut un mot de silence puis un rire rauque, les yeux fixés sur le brun qui semblait ne pas s'être attendu à devoir annoncer cette nouvelle. Drago fit des signes négatifs de la tête, d'abord hésitant puis de plus en plus insistant, ses yeux gris fixant froidement le futur d'Harry.

- Thomas est un sorcier, dit-il fermement. Son frère est allé à Poudlard et il connaît bien plus de choses sur la magie que moi. Il…

- Si son frère est allé à Poudlard, lui n'a jamais eu le moindre pouvoir, tout comme ses parents, coupa le brun. Il doit ses connaissances à tous les livres que son frère lui apportait. Jamais il…

- Mais il est allé voir des matchs de Quidditch ! rétorqua Drago. Il a vu la dernière Coupe du Monde et il est allé sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Si c'était un Moldu jamais il n'aurait pu y mettre un pied !

- Les sortilèges Repousse-Moldu sont inefficaces pour les Moldus ayant des liens des très proches avec des sorciers, répondit-t-il. Si ce n'était pas le cas, les nés de Moldus ne pourraient pas aller acheter leur fournitures ou bien profiter des activités réservés aux sorciers avec leurs parents.

Mais Drago continuait de faire des signes négatifs de la tête. Thomas ne pouvait pas être un Moldu, c'était impossible. Tout ce que Potter lui racontait, tout ce qu'il essayait de lui faire croire, tout ça, ce n'était rien d'autres que des foutaises. Jamais il n'aurait pu passer des semaines à manger avec un Moldu sans s'en rendre compte, c'était impossible, pas pour lui.

- Tu es entrain de te foutre de ma…

- Ce n'était pas seulement Thomas qui était un Moldu, la nourriture ne venait pas plus des cuisines de Poudlard, continua le brun qui paraissait totalement abasourdi que le Serpentard soit resté si aveugle. Je les faisais venir de traiteurs et de restaurants moldus à travers le monde alors…

- C'est faux ! hurla-t-il.

Non, tout ça ce n'était pas la vérité. Potter était entrain de le faire tourner en bourrique, d'essayer de le rendre fou. La nourriture qu'il mangeait avait été excellente, Thomas quelqu'un de sympathique et de fréquentable. Rien, rien il en était sûr, n'avait eu le goût amer et immonde de ces sales Moldus ! Drago serrait la mâchoire et crispait son poing dans lequel l'exemplaire de la Gazette était. Mensonges, mensonges, tout ça ce n'était que des mensonges !

- Crois-moi ou non, mais Thomas est mort, dit Harry.

- La ferme… marmonna Drago.

- Venir ici ne te servira plus à rien maintenant.

- La ferme.

- Si tu veux rejoindre les autres Serpentards rien ne t'en empêche main…

- Je t'ai dit de te la fermer ! hurla Drago.

Claquant violement la porte derrière lui, il quitta la pièce en courant. Des conneries, tout ça ce n'était que des conneries ! Thomas n'était pas un Moldu et il n'était pas mort, il en était sûr. Peu importe les jeux de passe-passe de Potter et de son futur, il ne tomberait pas dans le piège, jamais ! Dévalant les marches, il rejoignit la salle commune sans adresser le moindre mot à quiconque.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Remember me de Josh Groban

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Crois-moi ou non, mais Thomas est mort, dit Harry.

- La ferme… marmonna Drago.

- Venir ici ne te servira plus à rien maintenant.

- La ferme.

- Si tu veux rejoindre les autres Serpentards rien ne t'en empêche main…

- Je t'ai dis de te la fermer ! hurla Drago.

Claquant violement la porte derrière lui, il quitta la pièce en courant. Des conneries, tout ça ce n'était que des conneries ! Thomas n'était pas un Moldu et il n'était pas mort, il en était sûr. Peut importe les jeux de passe-passe de Potter et de son futur, il ne tomberait pas dans le piège, jamais ! Dévalant les marches, il rejoignit la salle commune sans adresser le moindre mot à quiconque.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu…

Mais Blaise ne reçut jamais de réponse et manqua de se prendre la porte en pleine face. Sans même un regard en arrière, Drago s'enferma dans sa chambre, balançant la Gazette qu'il avait gardée sur le lit vide à côté duquel il s'écroula.

Ce n'était pas vrai, rien de ce que Potter n'avait dit ne pouvait être vrai. Thomas ne pouvait pas être un Moldu et il ne pouvait pas être mort. Les mots que cet abruti avait pu dire n'étaient en réalité que de la crasse pour le contrôler et rien d'autre ! Drago hurla. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il hurlait juste pour évacuer tout ce qui était en lui. Des mensonges, rien que des mensonges ! Il ne voulait pas y croire, ce ne pouvait pas être la vérité. Alors qu'il se retournait, sa main vint percuter sa lampe de chevet qui tomba violemment au sol dans un immense fracas.

En guise de réponse, Drago hurla encore un peu plus fort. Serrant ses couvertures sous lui, il tentait d'évacuer tout ce qui se contredisait en lui mais c'était peine perdue. Ses yeux le brûlaient et sa gorge était sèche, rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire pouvait le changer. Alors, Drago se laissa glisser au sol, tombant à genoux et fixant son regard sur le parquet. Il était stupide de se mettre dans cet état, stupide de croire un instant à la possibilité que ce qu'avait dit Potter puisse être juste. Levant les yeux face à lui, il tomba sur la Gazette chiffonnée près du livre de dressage que Thomas lui avait prêté.

Stupide, voilà ce qu'il pensa de lui lorsqu'il tendit brusquement le bras pour attraper le journal. Il était incapable de rester sur sa position et de ne pas douter. Rien de plus risible pour un Malefoy, rien de plus humiliant pour lui… Etalant la Gazette face à lui, il eut un instant d'hésitation, son regard refusant de se poser sur l'article. Serrant le journal entre ses mains, il se força à lire l'article, sautant les premières lignes pour arriver à la liste.  
« _Elisabeth Ailler, Niles Browner, Colin Royles, Thomas Leinster… _»

Le regard de Drago s'arrêta sur les caractères. « Thomas Leinster ». Potter…il avait… Serrant violement le journal, il le lança à travers sa chambre en se laissant tomber à la renverse, mordant si violement l'intérieur de sa joue que le goût du sang lui prit toute la gorge. Il avait raison ! Ce salopard avait raison ! Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago se mit à frapper le sol, jurant, hurlant et maudissant le monde entier.

Il s'était fait avoir, lui, un Malefoy, il s'était avoir comme un enfant. Il s'était douté depuis le début que ses repas avec Thomas cachaient quelque chose mais, il était loin de s'être mis à penser que Potter aurait osé le mettre avec un Moldu. Un Moldu… Rien qu'à cette pensée, Drago serra encore un peu plus sa mâchoire. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que… Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, n'arrivant pas à garder l'esprit clair, comme si tout ce qu'il était depuis des années ne savait plus où se mettre.

Il n'avait pas à être si divergent sur ces sentiments. Il haïssait les Moldus, il n'accordait sa confiance à personne, alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à passer outre les nouvelles de la journée ? Thomas n'était rien d'autre que… Drago jura. Mais qu'est-ce qu'était Thomas au juste ? ! Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter ni même à se sentir triste, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un Moldu. Mais Thomas était mort. De nouveau Drago jura. Il n'arrivait pas à s'accrocher à une unique pensée, à peine se mettait-il à haïr les Moldus qu'il se mettait à regretter Thomas qu'il qualifiait aussitôt de Moldu… Un cercle vicieux auquel il ne parvenait pas à trouver de fin.

Pourquoi c'était à lui que cela devait arriver ? Drago enfouit son visage entre ses genoux, laissant ses poings venir de nouveau frapper le sol. Cette situation, le blond ne parvint pas à la contrôler et elle se poursuivit durant toute la nuit. Les contradictions, les doutes, la rancœur et l'impossibilité de se décider et de garder le même état d'esprit rythmèrent les heures de Drago.

Au matin, il n'avait rien gagné et, au contraire, était encore un peu plus perdu. Ses poings étaient en sang à force de frapper le sol tandis qu'il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Drago se leva à moitié chancelant, retirant ses vêtements au fur et mesure qu'il avançait. Quittant sa chambre, il rejoignit la salle de bain et se laissa tomber contre les carreaux blancs après avoir allumé l'eau froide, glacée en ce mois de décembre. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je ne suis pas buté, Ron, lâcha Harry.

- Juste un peu timbré, répondit ce dernier. Si tu essayes de faire céder l'un des futurs, tu finiras avec Hermione sur le dos et crois-moi, mieux vaut s'en abstenir.

Harry haussa les épaules. Entre Hermione et savoir exactement ce qui se passait au juste, son choix était vite fait malgré les interventions de son ami.

- Silence ! lâcha Rogue.

Mais Harry n'était pas non plus fou au point de se mettre son professeur de Potions à dos. Retournant à son chaudron sous le regard noir de Rogue, il continua de broyer ses scarabées, une mine maussade sur le visage.

- Zabini, où est Malefoy ? demanda Rogue en se détournant d'Harry pour reporter son attention sur Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas, nous n'avions pas Arithmancie ce matin alors je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit-il.

Le regard de Rogue se durcit alors qu'Harry dévisageait les Serpentards à tour de rôle. Malefoy séchait les cours ? Non, même s'il n'aimait pas du tout le blond il savait néanmoins que le fils à papa n'était pas du genre à faire l'école buissonnière. Se tournant vers Hermione, il la vit accorder un même intérêt aux Serpentards. Au moins, il était sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul à se demander ce qui n'allait pas. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Blaise descendit les marches à la volée. Le cours avait eu à peine le temps de finir qu'il avait refermé son sac pour sortir de la salle en courant. Il avait bien vu que Drago n'était pas dans son assiette hier soir mais, étant donné que le blond avait jeté un sort d'Impassibilité sur sa porte, savoir s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose durant la nuit était impossible. Blaise ne s'était pas inquiété lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas croisé le matin, trop habitué à le voir se lever aux aurores puis à disparaître. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était pas en cours, Blaise avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Blaise !

Ce dernier s'arrêta pour se retourner, tous les Serpentards derrière lui. Etrangement, il fut surpris d'une telle cohésion au sein de sa maison et les regarda le rejoindre avec une surprise non dissimulée. Mais il fallait aussi penser que la curiosité était du lot vu les évènements de la veille.

- Tu sais où il peut être ? demanda Théodore en sautant les dernières marches pour arriver à sa hauteur.

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête tout en reprenant sa course.

- On peut tenter le dortoir et l'infirmerie , supposa-t-il.

Théodore acquiesça alors que les autres traînaient derrière eux, manquant sans doute d'exercice. Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils jetèrent des coups d'œil dans la pièce mais le blond n'était nulle part. S'engageant donc dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, ils pénètrent dans celui des sixièmes années.

- Il n'est pas dans sa chambre, dit Théodore en ouvrant la porte de la chambre du blond.

Cependant, la chambre en question n'avait rien de très rassurant. Non seulement il y avait des vêtements éparpillés sur le sol mais, en plus de la lampe brisée, le sol au pied d'un des lits semblaient avoir des nuances rouges bien trop inquiétantes.

- Il est où alors ? ! couina Pansy. Je…

- Chut ! coupa Blaise.

En tendant l'oreille, il arrivait à entendre l'eau qui tombait dans la salle de bain. Suivant son regard, la brunette se jeta sur la porte pour l'ouvrir lorsqu'il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher d'actionner la poignée.

- S'il est en mesure de se laver, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas sur son lit de mort, lâcha Blaise face au regard déboussolée de Pansy. On va attendre qu'il sorte de là pour avoir des réponses, d'accord ?

Le fusillant d'un regard noir, Pansy acquiesça finalement pour aller rejoindre l'un des sièges, comme la plupart des autres. Mais l'attente dura, cinq, dix, vingt minutes… Millicent était déjà ressortie du dortoir avec deux autres filles tandis que Vincent et Grégory étaient retournés dans leur chambre. Dans le petit salon, il ne restait plus que Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Daphnée pour regarder la porte de la salle de bain avec une certaine impatience. Alors que Pansy mâchouillait sa langue, Théodore frappait l'accoudoir de son siège dans un rythme régulier alors que Blaise faisait des ronds en marchant dans la petite pièce.

- Je vais voir ce qui ce passe, lâcha-t-il finalement en se dirigeant droit sur la porte de la salle de bain. Attendez-moi ici.

Sans attendre de réponse, Blaise entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. La première de ses réactions fut de réaliser à quel point il faisait froid. L'air était gelé et il passa inconsciemment sa main sur le radiateur pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Les tuyaux étaient chauds, cependant ce n'était pas suffisant pour toute la pièce.

- Drago ? lança-t-il.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, seulement le bruit continu de l'eau qui tombait sur le carrelage. Avançant prudemment et regardant dans chaque cabine, il s'arrêta finalement devant la dernière baissant les yeux pour finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Drago était serré en boule dans un coin, nu, l'eau lui tombant lourdement dessus. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, encore moins l'avoir vu malgré le fait que Blaise était à moins d'un mètre de lui. Tremblant, le blond avait les yeux fixés devant lui, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les lèvres bleuies et les cheveux plaqués sur son visage. Blaise agita sa main devant les yeux de Drago mais ce dernier ne fit pas un geste, ne cillant même pas. Laissant son regard détailler le blond, il s'arrêta sur les mains de ce dernier, meurtries et blessées. Là, il était sûr d'une chose, il était totalement paniqué.

- Eh, Drago, tu m'entends ? marmonna-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Blaise regarda autour de lui pour essayer de chercher un élément de réponse, sans grand succès. Sentant la brûlure de l'eau glacée sur sa peau, il coupa l'eau froide avant se mettre à la hauteur de Drago.

- Dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé, lança Blaise en cherchant toujours à capter l'attention du blond.

Mais il avait l'impression de se heurter à un mur de silence. Jurant, il s'apprêta à se relever pour aller chercher de l'aide lorsque que Drago l'attrapa brutalement par la manche.

- Il ne t'est jamais arrivé ne plus savoir qui tu es ? marmonna-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés face à lui.

- De quoi tu parles ? répliqua Blaise en s'accroupissant.

- Je sais plus…marmonna Drago en le lâchant pour revenir saisir son genoux. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas…

Alors que le blond retournait à son silence, le regard de Blaise se faisait de plus en plus alarmé au fur et à mesure de ces paroles. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour le mettre dans cet état ? Le désarmement de Blaise ne dura qu'un temps et il se releva précipitamment avant de sortir de la salle de bain en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se… commença Pansy.

- Sortez d'ici vous deux, ordonna Blaise en regardant les deux filles.

- Mais nous…, intervint Daphnée.

- Sortez d'ici ! hurla Blaise en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Drago qui était la plus proche pour enlever les couvertures des deux lits. Vous deux, occupez-vous pour que personne ne rentre, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Vincent et de Grégory qui venaient de sortir de leur chambre pour comprendre la source de tout ce remue ménage. Théo, viens avec moi !

A peine eut-il fini de distribuer ses ordres qu'il retournait dans la salle de bain, les couvertures sous le bras et Théodore à sa suite.

- Qu'est qui lui est arrivé ? lâcha ce dernier lorsque son regard tomba sur le blond qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas important pour l'instant, répliqua Blaise. Aide-moi au lieu de jacasser.

Il lui lança une des couvertures avant de prendre l'autre et de l'enrouler autour de Drago qui se laissait faire sans prononcer un mot. Le blond était gelé et, si ce que croyait Blaise s'avérait exact, il était sous l'eau depuis plus de quatre heures. Avec l'aide de Théodore, ils le portèrent hors de la salle de bain, sous les regards quelques peu éberlués de Vincent et Grégory qui le considérèrent sans comprendre.

- Allez, Drago, dis-nous quelque chose, lança Blaise une fois qu'ils l'eurent posé sur le lit alors que Théodore mettait en exercice tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait pour augmenter la température de la pièce.

- On devrait l'amener à Pomfresh, lança Théodore.

- Non.

Ce n'était pas Blaise qui avait répondu mais Drago. Enroulé dans les couvertures, il avait beau être gelé et totalement perdu, il gardait néanmoins une once clarté. Les dernières gouttes d'eau froides tombaient de ses cheveux pour venir s'écouler sur son visage. Cessant de fixer un point connu de lui seul, son regard froid s'arrêta sur les deux Serpentards alors qu'il se redressait à moitié dans ses couvertures.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda immédiatement Blaise.

- Où sont mes affaires ? répliqua Drago en regardant autour de lui.

- Là, répondit Théodore en lui tendant un paquet de tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur le sol.

Drago le prit et se dégagea des couvertures malgré le froid qui engourdissait ses muscles. Il les enfila un par un sous les regards interrogateurs des deux autres, serrant la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de claquer des dents.

- Où comptes-tu aller ? lança brusquement Blaise en le voyant se lever. Tu es gelé !

- Laisse-moi passer, répondit Drago d'une voix ferme qui bien que tremblante.

- Pour que tu crèves, non merci, rétorqua-t-il.

Le blond considéra le regard sombre de Blaise pour venir y fixer ses yeux froids.

- Laisse-moi passer, répéta Drago d'une voix aussi glaciale que l'eau qui était tombée sur lui durant ces dernières heures.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Blaise s'exécuta alors que Théodore regardait Drago quitter sa chambre d'un pas tremblant, s'appuyant sur les murs pour rester debout.

- Pourquoi tu…

- On aura beau l'attacher, il trouvera un moyen de partir, Théo, coupa Blaise.

Et pendant que les deux Serpentards débattaient, Drago quittait le dortoir. Pansy et Daphnée, qui n'avaient pas quitté le couloir, lâchèrent un cri apeuré en voyant le visage si blanc du blond. Mais pour Drago, il n'était pas question de s'arrêter et il poursuivit son chemin sous les questions et les regards déboussolés de tous ceux qu'il croisa dans la salle commune qu'il quitta bien vite.

Personne ne le revit de l'après-midi, que ce soit en cours ou bien dans les couloirs. Drago s'était trouvé le seul endroit où il était sûr de ne trouver personne. Le ventre creux, gelé et tremblant, il avait monté toutes les marches des escaliers et parcouru tous les couloirs jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Recroquevillé entre les créneaux, il regardait la neige tombée dans le parc en silence.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir pour quelles raisons il se mettait dans cet état. Pourquoi était-il triste alors qu'il ne devrait ressentir que du dégoût ? Ses yeux tombèrent sur trois silhouettes qui avançaient dans la neige. Des amis. Avait-il seulement envisagé l'idée qu'il avait pu devenir ami avec Thomas sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? Un ami tel que ce dernier le définissait ? Il ressentit un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit les trois silhouettes se lancer des boules de neiges, les éclats de rires parvenant malgré tout jusqu'à lui. Pourquoi avait-il mal en les voyant ? Il n'avait rien à leur envier, rien à désirer alors, pourquoi ? 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je m'inquiète tout de même un peu pour Malefoy, marmonna Hermione en fixant la neige à ses pieds.

- Tu as un grand cœur mais je trouve que ton attention pour Malefoy est tout de même inquiétante, répliqua Ron.

- On a beau ne pas apprécier les Serpentards, il faut tout de même se rendre à l'évidence lorsque quelque chose ne va pas, dit Hermione en le dévisageant. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose de grave.

- Quelque chose que mon futur et le sien doivent sûrement savoir, intervint Harry.

Hermione lui fit un pâle sourire. Dès qu'il était question de futur, elle semblait soudainement ne plus vouloir poursuivre la conversation, à croire qu'elle avait signé un contrat. Harry lâcha un cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit une masse froide s'écraser sur sa nuque. Pivotant brusquement, il regarda la mine souriante de Ron qui faisait tournée dans sa main une autre boule de neige.

- Manque de réflexe, dit le rouquin en guise de diagnostique.

- Des réflexes, répéta Harry avec un sourire amer sur le visage. Si c'est ce que tu veux alors tu vas en avoir des réflexes.

Sans même s'annoncer, le brun attrapa une poignée de neige qu'il lança à Ron, ce dernier répliquant aussitôt.

- Arrêtez ! s'exclama Hermione en se mettant entre eux.

Mais ce fut peine perdue pour la jeune fille qui se reçut des projectiles de parts et d'autres. Eclatant de rire face au visage tendu d'Hermione, Ron fut les premiers à prendre les jambes à son coup lorsqu'elle se mit à répliquer. Riant à moitié, Harry sentit un regard posé sur lui et observa les alentours sans grand succès. Il ne poursuivit pas sa recherche longtemps, bien trop occupé à éviter les projectiles si précis d'Hermione.

Cependant, les choses venaient de changer, et ils ne le savaient même pas.

* * *

**Comment Drago survivra-t-il à cette épreuve ? Quels seront les prochains plans des futurs ? Quels seront les conséquences de ces évènements sur ce qui va advenir ?**


	16. 15 Permets moi de rire

**Titre du chapitre : **Permets moi de rire

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Totalement abasourdi par les révélations sur Thomas, Drago tombe dans une sorte de dépression où il n'arrive plus à se reconnaitre tout en faisant face à un conflit intérieur. Son comportement inquiète non seulement Blaise et Théodore mais aussi les trois Gryffondors qui s'interrogent sur ce qui a bien pu se passer

**Petits bavardages :** Vous savez, j'aime lire vos reviews, et j'aime encore plus y répondre… mais c'est pas juste parce que je ne le fais que rarement :'( En plus, je n'arrive pas à trouver comment on ne peut lire que les reviews, je cherche toujours mais j'ai peur de faire une bêtise :x

En tout cas, Fire666 et Camstorys, je vous lis, sache-le et que je suis toujours très heureuse de vous vois à chaque chapitre :3

**Playlist : **_**/! Shattered de Trading Yesterday /!**_ (_les paroles correspondent parfaitement à l'état d'esprit de Drago donc à conseiller d'urgence surtout qu'elle est zolie :D)_

* * *

La nuit avait été bien longue pour tout le monde. Les Serpentards avaient regardés du coin de l'œil Drago retourné dans le dortoir, murmurant à son passage. Le blond s'était effondré dans son lit pour se réveiller aux aurores, la faim lui tiraillant l'estomac. Jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard, tant de personnes ne s'étaient retournés dans les couloirs pour observer un Serpentard. Le comportement du blond aurait pu passer inaperçu mais, la popularité des deux futurs et son lien marqué avec eux faisait de lui une des têtes d'affiches. Résultat, la journée précédente du Serpentard avait fait le tour de Poudlard (excepté son passage sous la douche) et tous les élèves se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu arriver.

Assis dans la Grande Salle pour la première fois depuis un peu moins de deux mois, Drago fixait son assiette sans vraiment la voir. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout et était blanc comme un linge. Oh, ce n'était pas une maladie, ni même un rhume, Malefoy était synonyme de chance, mais plutôt la suite de sa crise de la veille. Bien qu'il se forçait à avaler quelque chose, Drago ne tenait pas vraiment à manger malgré les grondements de son estomac.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, lâcha Blaise à côté de lui tout en regardant le titre de la Gazette.

Drago aurait pu continuer à suivre son petit bonhomme chemin et manger sans se préoccuper des autres mais la réaction de Blaise fut bientôt suivie par tous les élèves de la Grande Salle ayant reçu un exemplaire du journal. Reposant sa coupe remplie de jus d'orange, le blond se pencha maladroitement, mais sûrement, pour voir ce qui les interpellait tant. Mais Drago manqua de tomber du banc lorsqu'il lut le titre :_ « Evasion à Azkaban »_.

Arrachant littéralement le journal des mains de Blaise, il l'étala au milieu de la table pour lire l'article.

_« En moins d'un an, il s'agit de la seconde évasion massive ayant eu lieu à la prison d'Azkaban. Parmi évadés, de nombreux Mangemorts reconnus et ayant été capturés en juin dernier durant leur intrusion au sein du Département des Mystères au Ministère de la Magie. »_

Drago sauta la suite de l'article pour directement arriver au nom des évadés et fixa le nom de son père avec des yeux ronds. Il ne savait pas, non, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait plus quoi ressentir depuis la veille, comme si tout son mode de pensée avait été chamboulée. Son père était libre et lui, il était incapable d'être heureux ou bien en colère. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir quoique ce soit, c'était une sorte d'anesthésie générale se concentrant uniquement sur ses émotions. Car ses pensées, elles n'étaient pas touchées et il arrivait parfaitement à réfléchir.

Noël approchait, son père n'était plus derrière les barreaux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres agissait de plus en plus clairement. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il l'attendait au manoir dès son arrivée.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, lança Pansy en se tournant vers Drago, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ton père est enfin libre ! Il…

Drago se leva et quitta la table sans un mot. Alors que Pansy se tournait vers Blaise pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, le blond remontait la salle tandis que de nombreux regards tombaient sur lui. Fils de Mangemort, ça ne passait pas inaperçu, surtout quand le Mangemort en question venait de s'évader. Filant dans les couloirs, Drago passa une nouvelle journée à errer dans le château, évitant les professeurs et Rusard tout allant chercher de la nourriture directement en cuisine, là où les elfes avaient reçu l'ordre de ne plus affamer Drago. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait plus à voir les choses de la même manière et était totalement perdu. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tout est maintenant en place, marmonna Harry allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur la Gazette.

- Reste à savoir si nous avons réussi à faire ce qu'il fallait, répliqua Drago assis à ses pieds.

Le futur du Gryffondor jeta un coup d'oeil au blond avec une moue déconfite.

- Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, lâcha-t-il. Entre les disputes de nos passés et la mort de Thomas, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que nous soyons arrivés à faire quoique ce soit.

- Je ne serai pas si sûr de moi à ta place, rétorqua Drago tout en fixant songeusement le plafond. Je pense que les choses ont commencé à changer, le tout est d'espérer qu'elles aient changé assez pour la suite.

- Je déteste les personnes ayant trop d'optimisme, tu le sais ? dit Harry en se retournant pour se mettre sur le dos.

- Je compense le fait que tu n'en ais pas, répondit-t-il en lui souriant.

Maugréant un « Abruti », Harry se leva et s'étira sous le regard du blond qui resta un moment silencieux.

- Ton petit toi m'a posé pas mal de questions hier, dit-il finalement alors que le brun pivotait soudainement vers lui. Je ne lui ai rien dit mais il devient vraiment casse-pied alors j'ai eu l'idée de rajouter une petite soirée entre vous deux.

- Tu as fait quoi ? répliqua Harry.

- Oh, rien de très important, le rassura Drago. Etant donné que les vacances de Noël sont proches, j'ai pensé qu'un moment avec ton passé ne te ferait pas de mal. Il a été tout à fait d'accord pour suivre ce plan alors j'ose imaginer que tu le seras aussi ?

- Tu oses bien trop souvent, rétorqua sèchement Harry en se rapprochant. Et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de passé une soirée avec mon passé va lui servir, on le suit pendant les vacances si tu avais oublié.

- Et alors ?

Là, Harry abandonnait. Drago était buté et totalement impossible à suivre lorsqu'il le voulait. Baissant les bras, il accepta de se rendre à la « soirée » avec son passé, au grand plaisir du blond qui sauta immédiatement de son lit pour déguerpir dans la salle de bain. A croire qu'il n'attendait que cela pour aller se laver. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il avançait lentement, les yeux fixés sur le sol et la mine sombre. Dans les couloirs, il ne croisait personne, enfin, il faisait en sorte d'emprunter les couloirs les plus vide. Drago avait ainsi erré dans le château durant toute la journée, avançant sans vraiment savoir où il allait et passant parfois plusieurs fois au-même endroit sous les regards curieux des tableaux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait marcher et ne pas s'arrêter, juste pour réfléchir, juste pour essayer de se retrouver.

- Du vert.

- Et moi je dis que le rouge ira bien mieux !

- Chuuuuuuuttt ! Si tu continues tu vas alerter tout le château.

- Je n'aurai pas à avertir le château si tu restais un peu lucide. Du rouge !

- Mais moi je n'aime pas le rouge !

- Et alors, ce n'est pas pour toi !

Drago s'arrêta soudain, portant son attention sur les paroles qui traversaient la porte à côté de lui. Lui qui avait été si distant avec le monde ces deux derniers jours, voilà qu'il se sentait soudain curieux et étrangement familier avec les voix qui résonnaient. Posant sa main sur la poignée, il arrêta soudain son geste. Pourquoi voulait-il donc rentrer ? Il avait déjà du mal avec lui alors à quoi bon s'ajouter des problèmes qu'il n'aurait pas la carrure de résoudre cette fois-ci. Il n'avait rien à faire avec ceux derrière.

Mais la curiosité du Serpentard prit le pas sur sa réflexion et il abaissa la poignée tout en se mordant la lèvre pour gérer sa contradiction. Sa surprise fut largement récompensée lorsqu'il vit deux personnes se tourner vers lui, un couple singulier formé de Granger et de lui-même.

- Malefoy ? lâcha-t-elle en laissant tomber ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Mon petit moi ! s'exclama joyeusement le futur de Drago dans un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-il tout en lâchant la poignée.

La salle entière était décorée de guirlandes, de guis, de banderoles, de bougies et de sapins. Il y avait des chaises, de confortables fauteuils, des tables chargées de nourritures. S'il aurait fallu donner un mot à l'ambiance de la pièce, Drago l'aurait décrite soit joyeuse ou bien chaleureuse, voire même les deux. La bonne odeur des plats venait frétiller à ses narines tandis que les flammes des bougies dansaient lentement sous les lustres brillant pendant au plafond. Sur la table la plus proche, il y avait une pile de moules à gâteau à côté desquels trônaient une quantité phénoménale d'ingrédients. C'était face à cette table que Granger et son futur se tenaient, l'une surprise et l'autre souriant.

- Nous préparons une petite fête, dit le blond.

- En quel honneur ? rétorqua Drago.

- Pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, répondit Granger.

Drago eut une sorte d'arrêt momentanée, ses méninges se mettant à chauffer d'une manière plus qu'inquiétante.

- L'anniversaire de Potter, c'est le 31 juillet, lâcha-t-il.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda aussitôt Granger.

Pour lui, se rappeler de l'anniversaire de son pire ennemi était une chose déshonorante, mais il n'avait pas vraiment pu faire autrement. Depuis déjà quelques années, les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient clairs, surtout si la capture de Potter devait se poursuivre pendant encore longtemps. Entre les protections de Dumbledore et celle du Ministère, le seul moment où le Mage Noir pourrait enfin l'atteindre serait le jour de la majorité de Potter. Alors, le jour J était maintes fois répété au sein du manoir pour qu'il ait eu la chance de passer à côté.

- Je le sais, pas besoin de tergiverser là-dessus, dit sèchement Drago. Mais ça n'explique pas le fait vous fêtez un évènement passé depuis plus de quatre mois et à venir dans huit.

- Disons que, bien que le Harry de cette époque ait eu l'occasion d'en profiter, le mien n'en a pas vu passer depuis quelques temps, expliqua le blond alors que son sourire disparaissait à moitié. J'ai eu envie de le faire…

Le futur de Drago sembla un instant se perdre dans ses pensées sous le regard interrogateur de son passé qui perdait totalement le fil du déroulement.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi toi, un Malefoy, tu veux fêter l'anniversaire de Saint Potter ? interrogea Drago sceptique.

- Pour qu'il fasse un sourire.

Apparemment, Drago ne fut pas le seul surpris et Granger se tourna vers le futur sans comprendre. Ce dernier regardait ses mains d'un visage neutre mais d'un regard sombre.

- Je l'ai déjà vu sourire, lâcha Drago.

Mais son futur fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Ce que tu as vu, ce n'était rien d'autre que des sourires jaunes et des moqueries qui ne l'atteignaient même pas, dit-il. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu sourire sincèrement ou bien rire.

Il eut un moment de silence. Pour Hermione, c'était compréhensible puisqu'elle connaissait Harry et un bout du futur mais, pour Drago, c'était autre chose. Etrangement, le fait de savoir son ennemi en dépression totale dans quelques années ne le rendait pas aussi joyeux qu'il aurait pu l'être quelques jours plutôt.

- Et tu comptes faire comment ? lâcha-t-il. Mettre quelques décorations et attendre que le miracle se fasse ?

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu crois que tu es devenu stupide au bout de quelques années, répliqua son futur en souriant de nouveau. Tu as beau faire semblant de ne rien voir, lui et moi sommes devenus assez populaire dans le château.

- Et ?

- Et ton futur a eu la bonne idée d'inviter une bonne majorité des Gryffondors, des Poufsouffles et quelques Serdaigles, expliqua Hermione en observant les deux blonds tour à tour. Non seulement on fête un anniversaire mais, en plus, on se charge de Noël et du jour de l'An.

- En résumé vous fêtez des choses qui n'ont en aucun cas lieu aujourd'hui, résuma Drago.

- Exact, approuva son futur. Et tu vas d'ailleurs nous aider.

Sans le prévenir, il lui fourra un paquet de guirlandes dans les bras et Drago les reçut à moitié chancelant, ses forces étant quelques mises à rude épreuve depuis deux jours. Regardant le paquet étincelant dans ses bras, il fit revenir ses yeux sur son futur pour le dévisager de haut en bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire avec ça ? lança Drago.

- Les accrocher puis ensuite aller ouvrir les bouteilles, dit le blond. Je ne crois pas que tu aies autre chose à faire ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il la referma lentement. Non, il n'avait rien à faire, il n'avait rien envie de faire. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ou bien imaginer pour s'occuper l'esprit. Cet esprit qui était totalement perdu et auquel il n'arrivait plus à se raccrocher. Sans protester, il fit ce que son futur souhaitait, sans vraiment y penser, sans vraiment le réaliser.

- Revenons en à nos affaires, dit le futur de Drago en se tournant vers Hermione. En vert.

Hermione laissa littéralement son front aller cogner contre le bord de la table, crispant les poings pour se contrôler.

- Et moi je dis en rouge, répliqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- Le rouge, c'est démodé, dit le blond. Le vert est bien plus classe.

- Dis plutôt que ta couleur préférée est le vert et que tu veux t'amuser avec lui, rétorqua Hermione.

- Jamais je n'oserai, se défendit-il en faisant une mine offensée.

- Malefoy, rouge ou vert ? lança Hermione en pivotant vers Drago qui démêlait comme il le pouvait l'amas de guirlande que son futur lui avait donné.

- Encore faudrait-il savoir pourquoi, dit sèchement ce dernier en quittant un instant des yeux ses nœuds pour les poser sur elle.

- Le gâteau.

Là, il fallait avouer qu'il était surpris que Granger vienne lui demander son avis. Sentant son regard posé sur lui alors que son futur montrait un bout de papier vert derrière l'épaule d'Hermione, Drago se sentit légèrement sous pression. Cependant, malgré ses émotions totalement dispatchées et ses pensées refusant de s'aligner correctement, il n'en restait pas moins qui il était.

- Bleu, dit-il.

Hermione laissa sa mâchoire s'ouvrir alors que Drago retournait à son petit tas et que son futur éclatait de rire. En fait, l'un avait beau être un petit égocentrique orgueilleux et l'autre son futur normalement assagi, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils restaient tous deux Drago Malefoy, emmerdeur assermenté. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

L'heure suivant se déroula d'une manière un peu cacophonique. Hermione et le futur de Drago ne cessait de se contester tandis que le passé de ce dernier restait dans son coin à démêler des guirlandes, déboucher des bouteilles, ouvrir des paquets et les regarder se battre. Mais, malgré leur conflit, Hermione et le blond étaient parvenus à faire un gâteau correct, finalement orange, et installer les décorations de la pâtisserie sans se taper l'un sur l'autre, décevant quelque peu le jeune Drago qui aurait bien voulu se divertir un peu.

- Ils ont commencés à bouger !

Ron entra en trombe dans la salle, la carte du Maraudeur dans la main.

- Très bien, tout est près, dit le futur du blond en souriant tout en considérant le gâteau avec satisfaction.

Le rouquin regarda ce dernier de haut en bas mais ne dit rien. Si tout le monde commençait à l'apprécier, lui restait tout de même sceptique et ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le fait qu'il ait eu l'idée d'organiser cette fête.

- Maintenant que j'ai fini mon travail, je vais partir, dit Drago en se levant du coin de la salle où il s'était mis.

- Tu peux rester, dit son futur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ? lâcha Ron en pivotant brusquement vers le Serpentard.

Drago fut tout d'abord surpris des mots de son futur puis irriter par les propos du Gryffondor.

- Celui-là a fait joujou avec des guirlandes pour faire plaisir à ton pote, dit sèchement Drago.

- Tu…

- Ron, laisse-le, coupa Hermione.

- Mais on ne va pas le laisser ici pendant la fête ! s'insurgea-t-il en dévisageant tour à tour le Serpentard et Hermione. Le futur à moitié déchanté, j'ai du mal, mais lui, c'est carrément impossible !

En réponse au Gryffondor, Drago se laissa retomber au sol s'asseyant les bras croisés tout en considérant Ron d'un regard provocateur. Il voulait le faire sortir de force, et bien qu'il essaye juste pour s'amuser un peu. Ron le dévisagea avec colère alors qu'Hermione l'entraînait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Il peut rester, Ron, il ne fera rien de stupide, dit-elle. Fais-moi confiance.

- Harry le déteste, répliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas seulement l'anniversaire de son futur qu'on souhaite, mais aussi le sien. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un très bon cadeau de lui tendre un Serpentard enroulé dans du papier cadeau.

- Fais-moi confiance, répéta Hermione en posant ses mains sur les épaules du grand rouquin.

Ron laissa son regard revenir sur Drago et serra la mâchoire pour se retenir d'aller hurler sur lui avant de ramener son attention sur Hermione. A contre cœur, il acquiesça alors qu'elle lui accordait un sourire rassurée.

Pendant que cet échange se faisait, le futur de Drago se chargeait de faire entrer toutes les personnes qui étaient restés derrière la porte après l'excès de surprise de Ron. La majorité était des Gryffondors et il y avait également beaucoup de sixième année. A la vitesse et à la façon silencieuse à laquelle tous les élèves entraient, il n'y avait pas à chercher bien loin pour deviner que la soirée n'était pas officielle.

- Comme c'est joli, murmura Luna en tapotant une des boules de Noël tout près de Drago.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait trouver de joli dans une boule recouverte d'une peinture criarde. Luna baissa les yeux vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Tu te caches ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? répliqua-t-il.

- Tu es tout seul dans ton coin et tu ne sembles pas vouloir parler, répondit-elle rêveuse.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son futur exigeant brusquement le silence. L'ordre se dissémina rapidement dans les rangs et tous pivotèrent immédiatement vers la porte. Hermione poussa Ron pour qu'ils rejoignent l'entrée tandis que Neville reposait rapidement l'un des petits fours qu'il avait pris. Il y avait un silence pesant dans la pièce et, même Drago qui était resté ici juste pour embêter le monde tendait l'oreille.

- Tu m'as fracassé le poignet, marmonna une voix.

- Tu ne t'es pas baissé assez vite.

- Et alors, ce n'était pas une raison ! Et puis, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est cet abruti qui me l'a demandé.

* * *

**Quelle sera donc la réaction des deux Harry lorsqu'ils franchiront la porte ? Comment le jeune Gryffondor réagira en réalisant la présence du Serpentard dans la pièce ? Quels sont les autres idées délirantes du futur de Drago ?**  
Notez ma sublime caractérisation de Drago Malefoy : "_En fait, l'un avait beau être un petit égocentrique orgueilleux et l'autre son futur normalement assagi, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils restaient tous deux Drago Malefoy, emmerdeur assermenté._" XD


	17. 16 Rien qu'un verre pour sceller ta vie

**Titre du chapitre : **Rien qu'un verre…pour sceller ta vie.

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Perdu, totalement abattu, Drago a erré dans les couloirs sans vraiment trouver de réponses à ses questions. Par hasard, il tombe sur son futur et Hermione semblant préparer une fête, fête durant laquelle un bon nombre d'élèves est convié. Participant à contre coeur, il ne manque plus que les principaux interessés, les deux Harry.

**Petits bavardages :** Yosh, j'ai décidé qu'ici aussi je parlerai de tout et de rien ^0^ Donc déjà, un grand merci à tout ceux qui reviewent, que je puisse vous répondre ou pas, j'aime lire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. Au pire, faites comme Fire666 et inscrivez-vous si vous voulez que je commence à délirer x)

Bref, je ne parle pas beaucoup mais je suis fière de voir tant de personnes mettre cette histoire dans leurs alertes )

Ce chapitre est le dernier chapitre comique avant un bout de temps, vous allez bientôt connaître ma spécialité : les montagnes russes :3

**Playlist : **Gravedigging de The Classic Crime

* * *

Lentement, la poignée s'abaissa. Dans la salle, c'était un peu comme si tout le monde s'attendait à voir surgir un animal étrange et regorgeant de mystère. Chaque paire d'œil était fixé sur la porte, impatient et tendu, les questions et les doutes tourbillonnant rapidement dans leur tête. Puis la porte s'entrouvrit et ce fut à ce moment là que beaucoup, durant une seconde, retinrent leur souffle. C'est dans ces cas là que quelques secondes semblent durer une éternité, surtout quand tout le monde appréhendait une réaction. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Derrière il y avait les deux Harry, l'un se massant le poignet tout en regardant sombrement l'autre tandis que ce dernier fronçait brusquement les sourcils en fixant droit devant lui.

- C'est quoi ce…

- Bienvenus à nos deux derniers invités ! s'exclama le futur de Drago en attrapant brusquement le brun par la manche pour le faire tomber dans un fauteuil tandis que le jeune Gryffondor était trainé par Ron pour rejoindre le siège d'à côté.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Aujourd'hui, nous sommes ici rassemblés pour fêter ensemble Noël, le jour de l'An et l'anniversaire de nos deux ex et Gryffondor préférés ! continua le blond toujours avec un même entrain.

Les deux concernés pivotèrent immédiatement l'un vers l'autre pour se dévisager mutuellement. C'était quoi cette farce ? Leur anniversaire, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui et il était périmé depuis déjà quelques mois. Ils ouvrirent brusquement la bouche pour intervenir mais furent bien vite coupés avant même d'avoir eu le temps de placer un mot.

- Je porte un toast à Harry Potter, futur et présent, pour tous les bons moments passés avec eux ! lança Ginny en montant sur une chaise un verre à la main.

Alors que tous les élèves approuvaient, les deux Harry eurent exactement la même réaction et se laissèrent glisser au plus profond de leur siège, tentant de disparaître le plus vite possible.

- A Harry, tous deux de formidables professeurs nous ayant permis de nous évader et de nous surpasser dans des moments pénibles ! ajouta Neville.

De nouveaux, des exclamations suivirent et ils s'enterrent encore un peu plus, l'un mettant sa main devant ses yeux tandis que l'autre commençait sérieusement à se passionner pour une boule de Noël effroyablement laide.

- A Harry, un gentil garçon loyal !

Là, il y eut un brusque silence et tous pivotèrent vers Luna qui souriait largement. Harry et son futur se redressèrent pour apercevoir la blonde vider d'un trait son verre et ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder mutuellement avec une certaine surprise.

- A Harry, un gentil garçon loyal ! dit maladroitement Ron en levant son verre.

Etrangement, tous les élèves suivirent, plus ou moins sérieusement, le futur de Drago en tête qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire alors que son passé ne faisait pas preuve d'autant de politesse, plier en deux dans le coin de la pièce où il était.

- Franchement, ce n'était pas nécessaire, marmonna le futur d'Harry alors que le groupe se dispersait dans la pièce pour profiter de la soirée.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, rétorqua le blond en lui fourrant un verre dans les mains tandis que Ron faisait de même avec son passé. Un évènement comme ça, ça se fête !

- Un Malefoy est toujours à l'heure, permet-moi de te le rappeler parce que tu as un sérieux problème de ponctualité depuis un moment, répliqua-t-il.

Le blond haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner. Laissant sa tête pivoter sur sa droite, le brun croisa le regard de son passé et ce dernier eut une moue dépitée.

- Je proposerai bien la fuite mais j'ai comme l'impression que ton pote a pris ses précautions, dit Harry à son futur en montrant la porte où deux elfes de maison guettaient le moindre bruit suspect dans le couloir.

Pris des précautions, ça il était sûr que Drago n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié pensa le brun en buvant distraitement dans son verre.

Mais malgré le sentiment de gêne qui les assaillait tous deux, ils finirent par quitter leur siège pour se mêler aux élèves enchantés de passer leur dernière soirée de l'année au château à faire la fête. Car c'était pour eux l'occasion d'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, l'attaque de la veille, l'évasion du matin et les Mangemorts qui rôdaient à l'extérieur. Juste pour quelques heures, ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser sans rien avoir à craindre (excepté Rusard si jamais il lui venait l'idée d'aller fouiner dans le couloir).

- Je vais aller en Finlande pendant les vacances, dit Dean. Mon cousin croit toujours au Père Noël et mes parents veulent lui faire plaisir avec ma tante.

- Je ne suis jamais allé plus loin que la France, marmonna Ernie. Ma mère dit qu'on est très bien où on est et qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'aller plus loin.

- C'est qui le Père Noël ? demanda Neville.

- Quelqu'un qui ressemble à Dumbledore et qui distribue des cadeaux si tu as été sage pendant l'année, expliqua Justin alors qu'Hermione explosait de rire suivit de tous ceux ayant des origines Moldues.

Si dans un groupe certain parlait vacances, d'autres abordaient des sujets un peu plus sérieux.

- Cinq gallions sur la victoire des Frelons, dit Katie.

- Seulement ! s'insurgea Colin. Moi, je dis dix gallions !

- Arrêtez tous les deux, ce sont les Harpies qui vont gagner le championnat, rétorqua Ginny.

Et les conversations continuèrent dans cette lignée pendant une bonne heure. Des souvenirs, des anecdotes, des farces et des rires, il régnait dans la salle une ambiance bonne enfant où des éclats de voix s'élevaient de temps à autre pour venir être recouverts par des rires communicatifs. Autrement dit, c'était une soirée réussie où tout le monde s'amusait sans se préoccuper du futur ou bien d'autre chose. Une soirée où malgré tout il restait une personne isolée.

Dans son coin, Drago n'avait pas bougé et observait en silence. Il aurait pu être facile pour lui de sortir la pièce en s'esquivant sans se faire voir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Drago ne savait toujours pas quoi faire et était toujours autant perdu. C'était à croire qu'il avait parlé plus tôt avec son futur et Granger sans vraiment en être conscient. Blotti dans son coin, personne ne venait à croiser son regard et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il cherchait juste à comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à avoir des émotions correctes ?

- Tu me fais de la peine tout seul dans ton coin, lâcha son futur en venant brusquement s'asseoir à côté de lui avant de lui mettre un verre dans les mains.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, maugréa Drago.

- Mais pourtant je sais pertinemment que c'est le contraire, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

Drago ne répondit pas et se tassa un peu plus, buvant tout en fixant les personnes devant lui sans les voir. Il avait tendance à oublier que son futur savait exactement sa façon d'agir.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas participer à la fête ? demanda le blond.

- Oh, ce serait drôle un Serpentard passant sa soirée avec des Gryffondors, marmonna Drago. Je suis sûr que je passerai inaperçu.

L'ironie de sa voix n'avait pas échappé à son futur et celui-ci étendit ses jambes tout en ramenant son regard face à lui. Il y eut un long moment de silence entre eux. Drago ne tenait pas particulièrement à avoir une conversation avec son autre mais, étrangement, il se trouvait rassuré de le savoir à côté de lui. Quittant son verre, il posa son regard sur différents élèves pour finalement s'arrêter sur le futur d'Harry.

- Il sourit.

Drago avait dit ses mots s'en vraiment sans rendre compte, se rappelant juste du souhait de son futur. Ce dernier suivit son regard et laissa à son tour un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Drago observa son futur en silence, songeur. Oui, le futur de Potter souriait, pas seulement les muscles, il semblait être heureux, chose que Drago n'avait pour l'instant jamais vu avec lui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Pourquoi quoi ? répliqua son futur.

- Pourquoi sourit-il ? dit Drago en fixant le brun. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Rien.

Alors que Drago fronçait les sourcils, le blond cessait quant à lui de regarder Harry pour venir porter son regard au-dessus de lui.

- Rien a changé, poursuivit-il. Il a juste réalisé quelque chose.

- Comment ça ?

Le blond laissa sa tête rouler vers son passé.

- Secret, dit-il.

Drago se sentit brusquement irrité par les cachoteries que son futur lui faisait sur l'avenir et se remit à boire sombrement.

- Harry sourit quand les autres sourient, dit son futur. Il suffit que tu sois heureux pour qu'il le soit aussi, ce n'est pas très compliqué.

- Comme c'est utopique, lâcha Drago en souriant à moitié alors que le sarcasme de sa voix n'était pas difficile à saisir.

- J'ai été tout aussi amusé que toi au début mais on finit par s'y habituer, répondit le blond.

Sans blague ! Drago ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Potter vivait par substitution, c'était pour le moins inquiétant surtout si toute sa vie était construite sur ce model. Remuant mollement son verre à présent vide, Drago serra un peu plus ses genoux contre lui. Il s'ennuyait un peu car il ne savait plus quoi faire ou bien penser pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il avait beau essayé de le nier, la mort de Thomas l'atteignait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Son futur s'ennuyait lui aussi mais pour une tout autre raison et se redressa brusquement en tirant le jeune Serpentard derrière lui.

- Il est temps de mettre un peu plus de piquant à cette soirée, dit-il en lâchant son passé pour aller droit sur le futur d'Harry à quelques mètres de lui.

Drago considéra le blond sans comprendre, tentant de regagner son équilibre après cette remise sur pieds forcée qui lui donnait quelque peu le mal de mer. Pendant ce temps, le blond avait saisi le brun par le cou pour l'entraîner au milieu de la salle tandis que tous les élèves pivotaient vers eux à leur passage.

- Maintenant il est temps de prendre des risques, clama le futur de Drago tout en faisant apparaître deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu sur la table la plus proche, Harry toujours sous le bras.

Ce dernier plaça les mains sur l'avant-bras du blond pour qu'il desserre sa prise afin qu'il respire et regarda les bouteilles avec une certaine appréhension. Malgré cela, il savait pertinemment ce que l'ancien Serpentard avait en tête.

- Hors de question ! s'exclama Hermione en prenant les bouteilles avant de venir faire face au blond qui continuait consciencieusement d'étrangler le futur d'Harry. Personne n'est encore majeur, et le règlement l'interdit, ajouta-t-elle alors que Katie et d'autres septième année commençaient à contester.

- Ah…, marmonna-t-il en relâchant Harry qui eut un soupir soulagé en pouvant respirer de nouveau correctement. Dans ce cas, ouvrez les paris !

Récupérant les deux bouteilles, il attrapa le bras du brun qui s'était redressé et l'envoya dans un siège, ce dernier s'accrochant rapidement aux bords de la table alors que sa chaise basculait.

- Des paris ? s'insurgea Hermione.

- Vous ne pouvez pas boire, alors c'est Harry et moi qui ferons le spectacle, dit-il en s'asseyant en face du brun tout en faisant apparaître deux verres sur la table.

Alors qu'Hermione le regardait faire toute en sentant en elle une indignation bouillir, certains se mettaient déjà à fouiller leur poche.

- J'ai envie de participer, intervint le jeune Harry en poussant une chaise jusqu'à la table et de s'y laisser tomber.

- Harry ! lança Hermione alors que désormais tout ceux présents dans la salle était à la recherche de la moindre mornille. Tu ne…

- Je participe aussi !

Le mouvement fut général lorsqu'ils braquèrent leur regard sur le jeune Drago, quittant son coin sombre pour aller prendre un siège et s'asseoir également autour de la table. Des murmures s'élevèrent soudain, personne n'ayant remarqué sa présence depuis le début de la soirée et certains commençaient à se demander comment un Serpentard aurait pu s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Cependant, Harry, le jeune, avait été mis au courant par Ron qui lui en avait glissé deux mots. Il ne fut donc pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'il le vit mais légèrement pris de court face à sa décision.

- Voilà donc qui sera intéressant, dit le futur du blond tout en faisant apparaître deux autres verre. Ajoutons quelques petits éléments aux règles du jeu pour que ça soit plus amusant.

- Drago…, marmonna le brun tout en présentant déjà ce qu'il allait faire.

- Chacun de nous pourra refuser deux verres mais, à chaque refus, son autre devra raconter quelque chose de particulièrement croustillant sur lui, expliqua-t-il. Les perdants devront se conformer aux désirs du gagnant pendant une semaine et j'enlève toutes révélations sur le futur, que ce soit pour les gages ou bien la semaine d'esclavage.

Dans le cercle qui s'était formé autour d'eux, il y eut des murmures appréciateurs tandis que d'autres réfléchissaient. Au moment même où le blond avait donné la récompense du gagnant, Harry et Drago s'étaient immédiatement mis en tête d'arracher quelques informations à leur futur mais, l'occasion venait de leur être enlevée. Alors que Drago acceptait les conditions, Harry pesait quant à lui le pour et le contre. Même s'il gagnait, il allait obligatoirement avoir le droit à minimum deux déclarations humiliantes sur sa vie, et quatre s'il perdait.

- D'accord, dit-il en laissant son courage de Gryffondor reprendre le dessus.

- Non ! non ! non ! hurla Hermione.

Mais c'était peine perdu. Les paris commençaient déjà à circuler, Ron collectant tout l'argent et organisant les listes. Ceux n'ayant pas d'argent misaient seulement des chiffres mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était tout aussi bruyant.

- Il est hors de question que vous vous bourriez pendant que les autres se ruinent ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à participer, rétorqua le jeune Serpentard.

Hermione sentit tous les regards se tourner brusquement vers elle et elle considéra les autres, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Les paris étaient pour l'instant tous sur les deux Harry, les autres n'accordant tout de même pas leur confiance aux deux Drago pour ce qui était de la réussite de leur placement.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist** : Fix me par Velvet

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Il est hors de question que vous vous bourriez pendant que les autres se ruinent ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à participer, rétorqua le jeune Serpentard.

Hermione sentit tous les regards se tourner brusquement vers elle et elle considéra les autres, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Les paris étaient pour l'instant tous sur les deux Harry, les autres n'accordant tout de même pas leur confiance aux deux Drago pour ce qui était de la réussite de leur placement.

- Malefoy, dit Hermione.

Ron manqua de faire tomber tout l'argent qu'il avait dans les mains et dévisagea la brunette sans aucune retenue.

- C'est gentil, Granger, dit le jeune Serpentard.

- Pas toi, ton futur, répliqua-t-elle.

Alors que le futur en question souriait largement et que Drago se sentit un peu abandonné, Harry se tourna vers son amie alors que Ron recevait l'aide de Neville pour ne pas s'écrouler.

- Pourquoi ? le rouquin.

- Parce qu'Harry a beau être mon ami, je reste lucide, dit-elle. Malefoy est un gosse de riche, donc habitué à siroter de l'alcool depuis le berceau. Etant donné que c'est son futur qui a lancé le défi, il ne doit donc pas douter de ses capacités. Même si je sais que quelques années ont passé, je doute que Ryry ait pu s'habituer à avaler une grande quantité d'alcool sans tomber à la renverse.

- Ryry ? ! lâchèrent brusquement les deux bruns.

Tandis que le jeune Gryffondor considérait son amie sans comprendre d'où venait ce surnom, son futur pivotait quant à lui immédiatement vers le blond dont le sourire disparaissait étrangement alors qu'il décalait prudemment son siège.

- Qu'es-tu allé lui raconter ? lâcha-t-il.

- Rien, répondit aussitôt le blond.

- Rien, répéta-t-il tout en faisant un sourire plutôt inquiétant. Tu te fous vraiment de moi, Dray.

- Dray ? répéta Drago tout en voyant son futur avec un visage palissant de plus en plus. C'est quoi ce surnom pourri ?

- Commençons à boire, dit ce dernier en prenant la bouteille pour servir.

Sans même attendre que quelqu'un d'autre intervienne, il avala son verre d'un trait et se tourna vers le suivant qui n'était autre que son passé. Bien que sentant son amour propre quelque peu entaché par ce surnom, Drago ne dit rien et avala à son tour son verre. Pour tout ceux dans la salle, et surtout ceux ayant déjà goutté au Whisky Pur feu, il y eut comme un sérieux remord d'avoir misé sur Harry, passé ou futur, vu la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient fini leur verre.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, lâcha le brun avant d'avaler son verre d'un trait tout en considérant le blondinet qui tentait de reprendre un sourire correct.

Cette facilité fut saluée de grands soupirs de soulagement alors qu'Harry considérait son verre avec appréhension. Etrangement, il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment d'annoncer qu'il n'en avait jamais bu de sa vie. Regardant un instant son futur, il savait que le seul dans la pièce à connaître son secret était celui-ci et prit son verre en inspirant profondément. Alors qu'il renversait le contenu du verre dans sa bouche, il eut la vague idée de se demander quand exactement son futur avait pris sa première cuite alors que lui était sûr de faire la sienne dans moins d'une heure. Tandis que l'alcool lui brulait la gorge, il sut avant même de reposer son verre qu'il allait le premier à devoir en refuser.

Et les tours se poursuivirent pendant une quinzaine de minutes sans problème. Tout d'abord absorbés par la facilité dont faisait preuve les deux futurs et le Serpentard, les élèves commencèrent à faire circuler d'autres paris. Pour s'organiser, Ron prenait en charge les paris concernant le gagnant, Dean ceux concernant le premier qui refuserait un verre et Michael ceux attrayant aux secrets qui seraient dévoilés. Autrement dit, la salle était en pleine effervescence sous le contrôle vigilant d'Hermione qui redoutait avant tout de se retrouver avec Rusard dans le couloir et une évacuation de la pièce avec quatre bourrés incapables de distinguer une porte d'une fenêtre.

- Juste une seconde, dit Harry en mettant sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux tandis que l'alcool lui brûlait la gorge.

- Tu prends ou tu passes, Potter, mais tu n'attends pas, lâcha Drago.

Malgré son envie de lui clouer le bec, Harry avait du mal à réfléchir. Certes, l'alcool commençait à faire son effet, mais il avait fait preuve d'une certaine gourmandise dans la première partie de la soirée et son estomac était quelque peu plein. Alors oui, ce n'était qu'un verre, mais sur les dix qu'il venait de se prendre et ceux qui les avaient succéder, ce n'était pas rien.

- Je passe.

Il y eut une fanfare de cris dans la salle pour certain tandis que d'autres juraient et maudissaient le Gryffondor en considérant l'argent qu'ils venaient de perdre. Pour Harry, c'était le glas de la défaite annonçant une humiliation qui allait sans aucun doute le poursuivre longtemps, surtout étant donné que Malefoy allait écouter sans en perdre une miette. Alors qu'il commençait doucement mais sûrement sa dépression, son futur cherchait quant à lui ce qu'il pouvait raconter.

- L'un des passe-temps favori de mon cousin était de me mettre la tête dans la cuvette des WC, dit le futur d'Harry.

Alors que tous les élèves digéraient l'information en silence et totalement stupéfaits, Drago éclatait de rire tandis que son futur réprimait cette même envie et qu'Harry sentait tomber dans son estomac un lourd bloc de glace. Il venait de se faire… Son futur avait…

- Parmi toutes les choses qui me sont arrivés, pourquoi racontes-tu ça ? lança Harry en se tournant vers son futur.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il faut raconter des choses que personne ne sait, répondit-il. Dray sait déjà pas mal de chose sur nous, à toi de voir si tu veux une seule et bonne humiliation devant tout le monde ou bien raconter plusieurs choses jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait.

Là, Harry eut comme un moment d'arrêt. Dans un mouvement mécanique, il tourna la tête vers le futur de Malefoy qui se retenait toujours d'éclater de rire alors que son passé n'en prenait même pas cette peine. Il devait raconter des choses que personnes ne savait… Pour l'esprit légèrement alcoolisé d'Harry, une image simple lui vint à l'esprit : souvenir croustillant inconnu = gagné ! , souvenir croustillant mais une personne le connaît déjà = cherche en un autre. Mais comment était-il censé savoir ce que son futur avait dit à celui de Malefoy pendant les années qui les séparaient ? !

- Tu n'as plus qu'un joker mon petit Gryffondor, dit le futur du blond avant d'avaler son verre.

Mourir, Harry voulait mourir plutôt que de subir une telle autre humiliation. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à qui que ce soit, et voilà qu'il était sûr que, demain, Poudlard entier allait lui rappeler ce merveilleux moment qu'était sa visite intime avec les WC. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il accueillit son prochain verre comme une source de consolation et espéra très fort que les suivants allaient vite suivre.

Le point positif dans la petite dépression d'Harry fut qu'il accueillait les verres comme une source de réconfort, n'en refusant plus aucun. Mais sinon, il était bourré. Drago avait quant à lui atteint son stade « beurré », riant pour un rien et souriant en permanence, le faisant étrangement ressembler à son futur. Ce dernier regardait son passé avec un certain amusement, aussi sobre et clair d'esprit que peut être quelqu'un après un verre d'eau, alors que le futur d'Harry atteignait lui aussi le stade « beurré ».

- Oups…, marmonna Drago.

Son verre lui avait glissé des mains pour venir tomber au sol, le laissant quelque peu avec une mine pataude sur le visage.

- Ca fait un verre en moins, dit le brun.

Se tournant vers le futur du Serpentard, il le regarda fixement.

- Raconte, marmonna le brun.

- J'ai fait tombé mon verre, je ne l'ai pas refusé, intervint Drago dans une mine boudeuse.

- C'est la même chose, rétorqua le brun. Alors, Dray, raconte-nous tes petits secrets, ajouta-t-il en ramenant son attention sur ce dernier.

Il y avait dans la salle une tension plus que palpable. D'ailleurs, il y avait largement de quoi en y réfléchissant bien puisqu'un Malefoy allait révéler quelque chose de très intéressant devant des Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles.

- Voyons…, marmonna le blond en se mettant à réfléchir.

- Deux gallions qu'il va trouver le moyen de se défiler, marmonna Dean à l'oreille Ron.

Alors que ce dernier acquiesçait sous le regard noir d'Hermione, le futur de Drago venait brusquement de se redresser.

- Je me suis baladé nu dans le château.

Drago eut comme un débeurrage rapide (ndla : le mot débeurrage n'existe pas, n'allez pas fouiller dans vos dicos ^^). Son futur était-il réellement un Malefoy pour oser révéler un pareil secret ?

- Comment ça ? demanda le brun, son passé étant légèrement bourré pour réfléchir assez vite.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a demandé si tu avais trouvé de quoi te nourrir au fond de ta cuvette ? répliqua sèchement Drago en le foudroyant d'un regard noir.

- Calme-toi, petit moi, intervint le blond en posant sa main sur la tête de ce dernier tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il y a tout de même le droit d'avoir une petite explication.

Le tuer, étrangement, tuer son futur ne semblait pas une si mauvaise idée pour Drago à cet instant précis.

- A la fin d'un entrainement de Quidditch, je suis parti prendre ma douche mais il s'est avéré que je n'ai pas été assez bruyant, expliqua-t-il alors que chaque mot franchissant ses lèvres était minutieusement enregistré par les Gryffondors. Un elfe de maison a donc dû faire son nettoyage, prenant au passage mes vêtements pour aller les laver. Résultat, j'ai du retourner à mon dortoir avec une serviette en guise de pagne.

Il y eut comme une un léger silence virevoltant dans l'air. Dans un sourire, Ron se tourna vers Dean tout en lui tendant la main alors que Drago mourrait d'envie d'aller se terrer au plus profond des entrailles de la terre. Pour la première de sa vie, le Serpentard partageait la même passion que le Gryffondor face à lui pour une cuite rapide.

Et la soirée se prolongea, les deux jeunes Harry et Drago éprouvant une certaine attirance pour vider les bouteilles afin d'oublier leur honte sombrant peu à peu dans un état d'ébriété largement marqué. Le futur d'Harry n'était d'ailleurs pas dans un meilleur état (bien qu'un poil plus lucide) alors que le blond buvait les verres à la suite comme s'il ne s'agissait que de vulgaires bièraubeurres. Alors que les paris continuaient d'aller bon train sous le contrôle de Ron et l'œil noir d'Hermione, il y eut comme une certaine effervescence lorsque le petit Gryffondor mit brusquement la main devant sa bouche, éloignant de ce fait rapidement son verre de ses lèvres.

- Je crois que nous allons avoir le droit à une nouvelle info croustillante sur Harry, lâcha le futur de Drago en regardant le jeune Gryffondor se détourner brusquement de la table alors que la plupart des personnes s'éloignaient brusquement dans des hauts de cœur et cris de dégoût affichés alors qu'Hermione se précipitait vers son ami, la baguette à la main.

Alors qu'Harry vidait sans retenu le contenu de son estomac, marquant ainsi sa défaite cuisante, humiliante, repoussante, répugnante… les élèves levèrent brusquement leur regard vers le futur de ce dernier, les yeux pleins d'espoirs mais la main tout de même plaquée sur leur nez et leur bouche. L'odeur qui s'élevait dans la pièce était pour le moins immonde, seule Hermione semblait la combattre vaillamment en marmonnant des formules, la baguette pointée sur Harry pour l'aider à se vider et surtout à se dessoûler rapidement. Un regard en coin, Drago souriait largement en voyant son pire ennemi dans un état aussi lamentable et remuait gaiement son verre dans un large sourire.

- Le p'tit pote Potter a perdu, il a visité la cuvette et en a trop bu ! chantonna-t-il en fixant la silhouette courbée d'Harry alors qu'Hermione lui adressait un regard noir.

- Bah…, marmonna le futur du brun en haussant les épaules tout en amenant son verre à ses lèvres. De toute façon c'est déjà mieux que moi après que t'es tué Ron et Hermione.

Un silence tomba brusquement alors que les visages se figeaient et que le futur de Drago regardait ce dernier avec torpeur, le futur d'Harry finissant son verre sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait et surtout ce qu'il avait dit. Hermione avait soudain arrêté de marmonner ses formules et fixait le mur face à elle avec horreur.

- Tu as dit quoi ? marmonna Ron en considérant le brun avec stupeur et sans vraiment savoir si ce qu'il venait d'entendre était la vérité ou bien juste un énorme délire dû à l'alcool.

- J'ai dit que mon petit moi se porte mieux que moi après que Drago a tué Herm…

Il se stoppa au fur et à mesure de sa phrase, ses sourcils se fronçant plus il prononçait ses mots, semblant réaliser ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'effroi, lâchant son verre qui se brisa violemment et venant rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

- Baisse-toi ! hurla le futur du Serpentard en attrapant violemment son passé pour le propulser brusquement au sol alors que la table volait en éclat et que des cris résonnaient dans la salle tandis qu'une silhouette remplie de rage, de colère et de haine se dressait face à eux.

* * *

**Qui donc a attaqué les deux Drago ? Quelle sera les conséquences de cette révélation sur Harry et Drago ? Comment Ron encaissera la nouvelle ? Mais quel âge ont donc les futurs ?**

Pour la dernière question, sachez que sur hpf, ils ont pu participer à un « concours » pour finalement décrocher le droit d'apparaître dans un chapitre. Malheureusement pour vous, ça ne peut être le cas donc tentez, mais sachez que je ne répondrai pas clairement :)

_En gros, vous resterez à égalité avec les autres, là-bas, ils sont flemmards et ne lisent pas les réponses que j'écris aux autres ^^._


	18. 17 Autant crier que je ne te ressemble

**Titre du chapitre : **Autant crier que je ne te ressemble pas… tu n'es pas lui

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Le futur de Drago a proposé un jeu sur lequel les paris sont la premières source d'amusements. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'avouer un évènement particulièrement dégradant ou croustillant de sa vie, l'alcool semble être une source de réconfort pour les deux passés. Cependant, à force de trop boire, Harry est mis hors jeu et son futur laisse échapper la mort de Ron et d'Hermione, tués de la main de Drago en personne.

**Petits bavardages :** Yosh 8)

Donc, ce chapitre devient bien plus sombre et franchement… je le kifouille toujours autant, surtout la seconde partie :3 . Suite de mon petit bavardage à la fin.

**Playlist : **Stand up to be strong de Bleach Fade to Black OST (première vidéo sur Youtube ^^)

* * *

Envoyé violemment à terre, Drago sentit sa tête se heurter brutalement contre le sol, amorçant une reprise de lucidité fulgurante, alors que son futur était étalé sur lui et que des hurlements continuaient de s'élever dans la pièce.

- Espèce de salopard ! hurla Harry la baguette pointée sur les deux blonds.

- Harry, je t'en prie arrête ! lança Hermione en tentant de le rattraper, se relevant à moitié mais retombant aussi tôt à terre lorsqu'il la repoussa.

Drago écarquilla les yeux en voyant un nouveau sortilège fuser sur eux et ne parvint à y échapper que par les réflexes de son futur qui le fit brusquement rouler sur la droite, le plancher éclatant à l'endroit même où ils étaient tous deux un instant plus tôt. Ses tympans en prirent un coup et il sentit de nombreux éclats de bois lui entailler le visage.

- Je vais te tuer ! hurla Harry en se précipitant droit sur eux.

- Arrête !

Il reçut violement le bras de son futur en plein estomac et s'effondra au sol. Mais ce n'était rien pour Harry, absolument rien. Grâce aux sortilèges d'Hermione, il était parfaitement sobre, grâce à l'alcool il avait finalement eu des réponses et grâce à ces réponses, il avait désormais toutes les raisons du monde d'éliminer Malefoy et de laisser libre cours à sa rage. Sans même prendre en compte ce qui se passait autour de lui, Harry se releva et se prépara à lancer un nouveau sortilège lorsque son futur l'empoigna fermement et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur.

- Arrête !

- Toi, lâche-moi ! ordonna sèchement Harry en croisant ses propres yeux émeraude.

Il pointa sa baguette sur ce dernier mais son futur évita le sortilège et le rabroua contre le mur. Sentant la douleur croître à sa poitrine ainsi qu'une haine intense, il cracha au visage du brun dont la simple pensée le révulsait.

- Tu le laisses en vie ! s'exclama Harry avec rage. Tu le laisses en vie en sachant ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il va faire ! Tu n'es pas moi, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un lâche !

- Tu ne les toucheras pas ! répliqua ce dernier en fixant son passé droit dans les yeux en ignorant ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Garde ta bonté d'âme à laisser vivre un meurtrier, je n'en veux pas et ne deviendrai certainement pas comme toi ! rétorqua Harry en serrant fermement les poignets de son futur pour qu'il le lâche. Il les a tués !

- Et tu ne m'apprends rien ! hurla-t-il en se rapprochant brusquement de lui, leur visage se retrouvant presque coller l'un à l'autre. Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il a fait !

- Et tu le laisse vivre ? ! s'insurgea Harry dont la colère et l'aversion venaient d'atteindre leur paroxysme. Qu'est-ce que tu es pour seulement le laisser en liberté et le consoler ? Tu me dégoutes !

- Arrêtez, je vous en prie ! s'exclama Hermione qui considérait la scène avec effroi.

- Tu n'es pas mon futur ! poursuivit Harry à pleins poumons. Jamais je n'aurais fait ça ! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais ! Tu crois être fort à faire tes petits tours sans baguette, à me tabasser dès que tu le peux, mais tout ça ce n'est que du vent et tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un lâche !

Le brun cessa brusquement de maintenir son passé contre le mur et le frappa au visage sans aucune retenu. Hermione hurla mais ça ne fit aucun effet, les élèves tétanisés étant collés aux murs et regardant la scène sans pouvoir quoi faire, Ron le premier qui n'arrivait même pas à réaliser ce qui se passait devant lui. Allongé au sol, tremblant, Drago fixait les deux Harry sans comprendre et sentit son futur se lever précipitamment pour venir attraper celui du Gryffondor, saisissant ses bras afin qu'il ne puisse plus le frapper.

- Tu ne sais rien ! hurla le brun à l'attention de son passé alors que le futur de Drago tentait en vint de le faire reculer de ce dernier. Tu ne sais strictement rien ! Qui crois-tu être pour me juger ? Tu n'es…

- Harry, calme-toi ! lâcha le blond en le tirant toujours un peu plus en arrière.

Mais le futur ne prit pas en compte ce qu'il venait de dire et continuait de se débattre alors que le passé crachait le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche et que ses poings se serraient en l'entendant. Il se redressa brusquement avant de pointer sa baguette droit sur les deux futurs.

- Arrête ! cria Hermione en s'agrippant au bras de son ami.

- Lâche-moi !

- Arrête ! répéta Hermione les larmes aux yeux en s'accrochant désespérément au bras d'Harry pour qu'il ne commette pas l'irréparable. Peu importe qu'il nous ait tués, ne fais pas ça !

Les yeux émeraudes d'Harry glissèrent brusquement sur Hermione s'en comprendre quoique ce soit à sa réaction.

- Il t'a tuée et c'est comme ça que tu réagis ? lâcha-t-il incrédule.

- Il a changé, marmonna-t-elle en refermant encore un peu plus fort sa poigne sur son bras. Je t'assure qu'il a changé, je…

- Tu es complètement cinglée, dit-il. Il t'a tuée !

- Et je le sais déjà depuis plus de deux mois ! hurla Hermione en se redressant brutalement malgré les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps.

La colère d'Harry eut comme un arrêt momentané. Fixant sans ciller Hermione, il la dévisageait sans comprendre, les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer ayant filé sans qu'il ait pu réellement comprendre leur sens.

- Quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas alors qu'en face d'eux, le futur d'Harry avait brusquement cessé de se débattre et fixait la Gryffondor avec effroi.

- Tu lui as dit…

Les lèvres tremblantes, il continuait de dévisager Hermione alors que tous les visages, y compris celui de son passé, se tournait vers lui.

- Tu lui as dit…, répéta-t-il d'une voix toujours monocorde.

Ses yeux glissèrent au sol alors que ses poings se crispaient. Sa colère, qui était déjà forte, se décupla encore un peu plus et il se redressa violemment.

- Tu lui as dit ! hurla le brun en se tournant vers le futur de Drago qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le lâcher lorsque la magie qui s'échappait de son corps explosa, l'envoyant glisser sur plusieurs mètres. Pourquoi, espèce d'abruti ? ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la cervelle pour lui raconter le futur ? !

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il l'avait rejoint à grands pas avant de le saisir par le col. Le blond ne fit pas un geste et fixa les yeux émeraudes de l'ancien Gryffondor sans ciller alors que ce dernier se tenait debout au-dessus de lui, dans une telle colère qu'il en devenait presque incapable de contrôler sa magie.

- Tu veux me frapper ? demanda le futur de Drago dans un sourire jaune. Et bien va-y, ne te gêne pas, une cicatrise de plus ne fera pas grande différence de toute façon, au moins j'aurai la satisfaction de savoir qu'elles viennent toutes de toi. Tu m'as presque tué une fois, alors recommence si tu penses que tout prendra fin de cette manière !

- Pourquoi ? hurla le brun en l'attrapant encore un peu plus fermement et le ramenant plus près de lui. Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ? ! Aucun d'eux n'a besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Personne n'a à…

- Je parle parce que c'est la seule et unique solution, coupa sèchement Drago en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu as lancé la grande idée de changer le futur, et bien je te suis, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec ta manière de faire ! Elle savait à quoi s'attendre, elle n'est pas stupide et je n'ai fait que lui confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà !

- Tu n'es qu'un…

- Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout ! répliqua Drago en se débarrassant de la poigne d'Harry pour le saisir à son tour. Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris et qu'apparemment ton passé non plus, alors cogite un peu et cesse de vouloir créer une utopie minable !

A peine eut-il finit ses mots, qu'il repoussa le brun et se releva sous le regard noir de ce dernier qui contrôlait à peine sa colère.

- Toi, suis-moi ! ordonna le futur du Serpentard attrapant le jeune Drago par le bras pour le remettre sur pied avant de le traîner hors de la salle où les élèves s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer.

A moitié perdu et désorienté, Drago suivit avant de se faire littéralement arracher le bras, l'esprit totalement déboussolé. Ils quittèrent la salle sous les regards effrayés des élèves, le Serpentard posant quant à lui ses yeux sur la nuque de son futur qui marchait à grand pas devant lui.

Il ne comprenait pas, non, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. En fait, il ne voulait pas vraiment y croire, comme s'il n'avait fait qu'observer un monde totalement imaginaire et espérait bien que le livre allait définitivement se fermer. Mais, au fond, Drago savait bien que ce n'était que la vérité et son cerveau, qui avait eu tant de mal à réfléchir ces derniers jours après la mort de Thomas, venait brusquement de reprendre son activité. Alors, pendant qu'ils marchaient dans l'ombre des couloirs, il parvint à entrouvrir ses lèvres :

- C'est vrai ?

Son murmure n'eut aucun effet sur son futur qui continuait à le traîner dans le château en ne l'ayant apparemment pas entendu. Tandis qu'il sentait quelque chose lui prendre la gorge, Drago crispa la mâchoire et répéta ces mots avec cette fois-ci un peu plus d'insistance dans la voix. Son futur s'arrêta soudain pour le dévisager de haut en bas.

- Quoi donc ? lâcha-t-il sèchement.

- Tu les as tués ? demanda Drago.

- Pour quelqu'un qui rêve depuis son arrivé à Poudlard de les liquider, je ne crois pas que tu sois en position pour me juger, répondit son futur dans un rire rauque dénuer de la moindre touche de sincérité. Après tout, ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours souhaité ?

La manière dont la question lui avait été posée eut le don de le faire frémir tout en lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens.

Les tuer. Il voulait les tuer. Que ce soit Granger ou bien Weasley, il n'avait jamais rien trouvé en eux qui puisse être digne d'intérêt. Il le voulait mais, maintenant ? Avait-il réellement toujours en lui cette envie et ce désir ? C'était si étrange, si déstabilisant de ne plus reconnaître celui qu'il était il y avait à peine deux jours. Pourquoi ne souhaitait-il plus éliminer ces deux personnes à présent ? Personne ? Drago eut comme un moment de silence dans ses pensées pourtant si bouleversées. Depuis quand s'était-il mis à voir Granger et Weasley comme des personnes ?

Plaquant brusquement ses mains sur sa tête, il laissa sa mâchoire se crisper pour contenir tout ce qui tentait de s'échapper de lui. Il ne savait plus rien… il ne se retrouvait plus dans tout cela… Tuer, il le voulait… il l'avait voulu… Et maintenant ? Qu'était-il ? Pourquoi doutait-il ? Drago tremblait tout en sentant ses yeux le brûler. Non…, il ne savait plus rien. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi ? Il n'était plus le même… il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement… tout cela à cause de quoi ? Il ne savait plus… il n'était rien…

Drago sentit ses muscles se relâcher soudain sans rien contrôler. Alors que sa tête lui faisait mal et qu'il se perdait de plus en plus, il sentit quelque chose de sombre s'abattre sur ses épaules, ses paupières se fermant lentement tandis que ses genoux cédaient et qu'il s'effondrait au sol, au pied de son futur qui le regarda s'évanouir sans un geste pour arrêter sa chute.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

La table explosa littéralement lorsque le futur d'Harry abattit violement son poing dessus, jurant et hurlant sans prendre en compte ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était en colère, il arrivait à peine à se contrôler et tous les élèves encore présent dans la salle le sentaient bien. Cherchant maladroitement la sortie, Ernie fut le premier à sortir, suivit immédiatement par les autres, que ce soit Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor, tous fixant avec peur le futur d'Harry qui tremblait de rage tandis que son passé était exactement dans le même état.

Le Gryffondor jaugeait son futur avec une rage non dissimulée, ses poings crispés et son regard glissant de temps à autre vers Hermione qui tremblait dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer qu'elle ait pu lui dissimuler ça pendant plusieurs mois, c'était inimaginable ! Ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était qu'elle semblait ne même pas en vouloir au Serpentard, le décrivant même comme quelque de bien. Harry sentit le goût amer du dégoût lui emplir la bouche à cette pensée.

Les yeux d'Harry vinrent brusquement se reposer sur son futur lorsqu'il le vit frapper de son poing le mur avant de s'en détourner et se précipiter vers la sortie dans une colère perceptible. Il ne fallut pas un instant à Harry pour reprendre ses esprits et le suivre en courant, bien décidé à le prendre entre quatre yeux et avoir des réponses.

- Harry, n'y va pas ! hurla Hermione en voyant son ami se diriger vers la sortie tout en se levant pour essayer de l'intercepter.

Mais son appel fut peine perdu et elle n'arriva pas à le rattraper à temps, une poigne venant soudainement saisir son avant-bras, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Se tournant vers celui qui la retenait, elle arrêta soudain de se débattre en considérant Ron. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce, plus personne à part elle et Ron, Hermione ne s'étant même pas aperçu qu'il avait été le seul à ne pas fuir la colère des deux Harry.

- Laisse-moi-y aller, Ron, lança-t-elle en essayant de se dégager. Il faut absolument le rattr…

- C'est vrai ? coupa-t-il.

Hermione sentit brusquement son cœur lui faire mal en l'entendant. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion, certainement pas avec lui et en sachant ce qui risquait d'arriver.

- Ron, Harry va faire une…

- Je me fiche de bien de ce qu'il va faire alors, maintenant, réponds-moi ! lâcha Ron passablement furieux de la voir détourner la conversation. Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dis, pourquoi ?

Elle eut comme un mouvement de recul en l'entendant lui parler ainsi. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu en colère, se disputer était une chose, la rancœur aussi, mais une simple colère qui était exclusivement tournée vers elle, Hermione n'avait jamais dû à y faire face.

- C'est plus compliquer que ça, marmonna-t-elle qui, tout en essayant de s'échapper de l'emprise du rouquin, fuyant son regard.

- Malefoy nous as tué, qu'y a-t-il de compliqué là-dedans ? rétorqua Ron. Il te l'a dit et tu as continué à lui sourire comme si de rien n'était et sans me mettre au courant ! Pourquoi, Hermione ? Réponds-moi !

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, ou bien, si elle le savait, elle avait bien trop de peur de Ron à cet instant pour oser ouvrir les lèvres.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Lamentation of Owen Roe O'Neill (avec un nom aussi compliqué, il n'y a qu'une vidéo sur youtube XD)

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Malefoy nous a tué, qu'y a-t-il de compliquer là-dedans ? rétorqua Ron. Il te l'a dit et tu as continué à lui sourire comme si de rien n'était et sans me mettre au courant ! Pourquoi, Hermione ? Réponds-moi !

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, ou bien, si elle le savait, elle avait bien trop de peur de Ron à cet instant pour oser ouvrir les lèvres.

- Tu me crois si stupide ? demanda-t-il en la fixant de haut. Il t'a dit qu'il nous avait tués et tu as pensé : « Oh, et bien, c'est intéressant mais Ron risquerait de ne pas comprendre, il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire et continuer à rester avec Malefoy » ?

- Je n'ai jamais…

- Alors quoi ? coupa Ron. Explique- moi !

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais stupide ! répliqua Hermione en larme qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu ne comprendrais pas !

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir pour dire ce que Malefoy nous avait fait ? ! insista Ron.

- Parce que tu aurais agi comme Harry ! hurla-t-elle.

Hermione se laissa tomber à terre alors que Ron la jugeait de haut, la tenant toujours pas le poignet et ne disant pas un mot. Etrangement, ce qu'elle venait de dire avait un certain impact sur lui, sans vraiment qu'il en prenne réellement conscience.

- Si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais couru tête baisser pour allez tuer Malefoy, marmonna-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Tu aurais fait exactement la même chose qu'il a faite toute à l'heure… et je ne voulais pas te voir faire ça… je ne voulais pas que tu saches…

Ron sentit sa colère disparaître malgré le fait que sa rancœur continuait de gronder comme jamais. Mais le fait de voir Hermione pour la première fois si abattue avait le don de lui faire oublier tout cela et de l'inquiéter. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais su quoi faire d'ailleurs dans des moments comme celui-ci et la lâcha avant de venir s'agenouiller devant elle.

- Au fond, quand Malefoy m'a dit ce que nous étions devenus, je me suis dit : « pourquoi ? », marmonna Hermione la tête entre ses mains. « Mais il veut changer ce qu'il a fait, il le veut vraiment alors… pourquoi devrais-je le dire à Ron ? S'ils changent le futur, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de s'inquiéter d'une chose qui ne lui arrivera jamais ? ».

Maladroitement, Ron posa un de ses mains dans les cheveux broussailleux d'Hermione alors que celle-ci continuait de pleurer. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il s'inquiète ? C'était incroyablement naïf de sa part mais, pourtant Ron était touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je ne voulais pas que…

- J'ai compris, coupa-t-il. Arrête de parler pour ne rien dire.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire dans des moments pareils, il en avait pleinement conscience. Alors qu'Hermione l'entendait dire ces mots, ses lèvres se remirent à trembler et elle se jeta dans le bras du rouquin pour éclater en sanglots alors que Ron tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber à la renverse et essayer de la calmer. Non, il ne savait pas quoi faire, rien que le fait de tapoter maladroitement le dos d'Hermione le montrait. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry dévala les escaliers et dérapa sur une bonne partie du couloir avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. Il n'y avait pas un bruit autour de lui et il n'apercevait plus la silhouette de son futur. Dans un excès de rage, il jura dans le couloir, frappant violemment la porte la plus proche pour évacuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sa colère. Il l'avait perdu… Sans aucunes précautions, il se laissa tomber à terre et pivota pour laisser son dos s'appuyer sur la porte. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de se contrôler.

Malefoy avait tué ses amis, Hermione le savait depuis plusieurs mois et son propre futur avait retourné sa veste pour aller fricoter avec l'ancien Serpentard. Tout cela lui portait au cœur, ça l'écœurait comme jamais. Hermione, son futur, ces deux là savaient ce que Malefoy avait fait et n'avaient rien fait contre lui, ils l'avaient laissé faire ce qu'il voulait et sans essayer de se venger. Comment pouvait-il parvenir à les comprendre ? Quel sens cela avait-il ?

Crispant sa main autour de sa baguette, il laissa sa tête frapper la porte derrière lui, espérant vaguement que cela pourrait lui permettre d'évacuer tous ses sentiments si incompréhensibles. Son futur défendait Malefoy, il le défendait, il… Harry cessa soudain défoncer la porte et attrapa sa tête entre ses deux mains, laissant sa baguette tomber au sol. Qu'était-il devenu ? Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver pour que son propre futur n'essaye pas de se venger ? Il savait pertinemment que, dès qu'il croiserait Bellatrix, il la tuerait pour avoir tué Sirius, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Alors pourquoi, après que Malefoy ait tué ces deux meilleurs amis, le laisserait-il en vie, s'en faisant par la même occasion un ami ? Ca n'avait strictement aucun sens, rien ne pouvait venir l'expliquer.

Harry resta un long moment ainsi, lover contre une porte dans un coin de ce couloir sombre, la tête enfoui entre ses genoux alors que sa colère se mêlait à son incompréhension. Toutes ces années à subir des problèmes, à affronter des situations complexes et dangereuses, tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'à quoi qu'il devait faire face maintenant. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il ne savait qui il était et ce qu'il pouvait faire. Qu'y avait-il de pire ?

- J'aimerai qu'on parle.

Le jeune Gryffondor se redressa brusquement sa tête en entendant cette voix. Son cœur s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de Malefoy devant lui, le futur, celui qui avait sur ses mains le sang de ses amis. Sa main glissa rapidement sur le sol pour saisir sa baguette mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent rien d'autre que du vide et il fixa le blond avec colère lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce dernier l'avait entre ses mains.

- Rends-la moi ! ordonna Harry en se levant pour faire face à Malefoy qui était malgré tout plus grand que lui.

- Si je te la rends, tu vas te mettre à jeter des sortilèges sans même écouter un mot de ce que je veux te dire, rétorqua-t-il.

- Tu as tué Ron et Hermione ! hurla Harry en se précipitant sur lui.

- Faux ! répliqua Malefoy en l'attrapant pour le rabrouer contre le mur.

Harry sentit une douleur fulgurante lui parcourir le dos lorsque celui-ci percuta la pierre derrière lui, saisissant par les poignets les mains du blond qui l'attrapait par le col.

- Je vais te faire une petite leçon, murmura Malefoy à son oreille, une leçon qu'Hermione n'a même pas eu la peine d'avoir car contrairement à toi et ton imbécile de futur, elle a un peu plus de jugeote.

Harry essaya de se dégager mais l'ancien Serpentard le maintenait solidement. Etrangement, il parvenait mieux à comprendre pourquoi Malefoy était parvenu à contrôler son futur dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais le blond était en colère, sans doute autant que lui-même et il le lui faisait parfaitement ressentir le plaquant si fortement contre le mur.

- Tu n'as ni à me juger ni à venir réclamer quoique ce soit, dit-il dans un murmure qui était cependant parfaitement audible. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'Harry Potter, gamin de seize ans en sixième année ne sachant strictement rien, et j'insiste bien sur le dernier mot. Si tu crois être en mesure de juger ton futur, je te jure que je me chargerais personnellement de toi car tu n'as rien à lui demander ou bien à lui reprocher. Crois seulement être capable de comprendre ou bien d'aller le voir pour demander plus de détails et je te le ferai regretter.

Le brun tentait toujours de se libérer mais les mots de l'ancien Serpentard lui parvenait distinctement, avec une telle froideur qu'il en était presque effrayé.

- Tu n'as pas à venir réclamer la vengeance, murmura Malefoy à son oreille. Il est le seul qui en ait le droit, il est le seul à qui j'ai pris les deux meilleurs amis. Regarde autour de toi et dis-moi : Ron et Hermione sont-ils morts ? As-tu vu leur corps sous tes yeux ? Les as-tu seulement enterrés ?

Il eut un rire amer qui fit trembler Harry, ce dernier ayant finit par cesser de se débattre.

- Non, lâcha-t-il. Ils sont là, tout le temps, vivant et profitant de chaque instant. Alors tu n'as pas à venir réclamer quoique ce soit, tu n'as personne à juger ou bien à montrer du doigt. Tu n'as pas à aller voir mon passé pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas encore fait, tu n'as pas à venir me voir pour quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas fait. Ton futur et toi êtes les mêmes mais, au fond, vous n'avez rien en commun car tu n'as pas vécu ce que lui a dû subir. Alors, je t'interdis de penser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, à le traiter de lâche !

Ces derniers mots s'étaient répercutés avec force dans le couloir alors que Malefoy avait cessé de murmurer à l'oreille d'Harry pour le fixer droit dans les yeux, ses poings tremblant de rage le maintenant toujours contre le mur. Le brun considérait quant à lui les yeux gris et froids de celui-ci qui le perçaient de part en part. Le futur de Drago Malefoy, à cet instant précis, l'effrayait, il l'effrayait comme jamais avant. Il avait vu son futur en colère, il avait entendu la peur que cela avait provoqué chez Ron et Hermione mais, entre son propre futur et celui de Malefoy, c'était ce dernier qui était sans aucun doute le plus dangereux.

- Cette petite discussion, personne d'autre n'a besoin de l'apprendre, dit-il. Alors, on va faire un marché. Officiellement, tu auras le droit de me détester, quoi de plus normal, mais tu ne feras rien contre moi ou bien mon passé, tu n'iras pas non plus voir ton futur pour lui demander des explications et tu feras croire que vous vous êtes expliqués. En échange, moi, je ferai en sorte que tu n'ailles pas à venger la mort de tes amis. C'est un marché plus que correct, tu ne penses pas ?

Harry acquiesça, fixant toujours Malefoy.

- Bien, dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire qui n'avait cependant rien de joyeux tout en le lâchant. Nous nous reverrons donc normalement au Square Grimmaud.

Alors qu'Harry reprenait sa baguette et que Malefoy se détournait pour quitter le couloir, il sentit en lui une certaine assurance le reprendre et ouvrit les lèvres pour enfin oser prononcer quelques mots :

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Malefoy se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé, le jaugeant de haut en bas.

- Quand tu parlais de cicatrices tout à l'heure, c'est de celle-là dont tu parlais ? demanda Harry en désignant la mâchoire du blond.

Ce dernier le dévisagea un instant en silence puis eut un léger sourire jaune tout en passant sa main à l'endroit désigné.

- Ton futur s'est bien défoulé, il n'est pas resté sagement assis après la mort de ses amis si ça peut te rassurer, lâcha-t-il. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai encore des choses à régler.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, le blond se détourna et sortir du couloir en laissant Harry seul. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à présent. Il était toujours en colère, toujours rempli de rage et de haine mais, après ce que l'ancien Serpentard venait de lui dire, il commençait à ne plus vraiment y trouver de logique. Son futur… ce n'était pas lui…il commençait à le comprendre. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Le couloir était vide, la nuit était désormais à son apogée, il n'y avait rien, juste le silence. Et pourtant, il savait ce qui allait arriver, mais ce n'était pas encore terminer, loin de là, il en manquait encore un, sans doute le plus dangereux, celui qui ne devait surtout pas commettre d'erreur. Inspirant profondément, il appuya sur la poignée et entra dans la pièce sombre.

Considérant cette dernière, il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas là ? Il jura à voix basse et crispa sa main qui tenait toujours la poignée. Non seulement il allait devoir essayer de le calmer mais, en plus, il devait lui courir après, rien de plus réjouissant ! Maudissant cet abruti, il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il sentit une baguette se poser avec force sur sa gorge.

- Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose, Drago, lâcha une voix derrière lui.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser à lancer un sortilège qui se sentit soudain projeter au sol, glissant sur plusieurs mètres avant de venir percuter l'un des lits. Alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, il entendit la porte se claquer violemment et fut brusquement rabrouer contre le lit lorsque son agresseur s'assit sur lui, l'attrapant par le col et la baguette s'enfonçant dans sa gorge.

- Tu vas maintenant exactement m'expliquer ce que tu as fait au cours de ces derniers mois, qui tu as vu, ce que tu as dit et je ne veux pas de mensonges, lança Harry d'une voix sèche.

- Et tu crois que je vais te répondre ? répliqua Drago en lui souriant.

Il accusa sans broncher le poing du brun qui vint s'abattre sur son visage et continua de garder son sourire à bonne hauteur. Il n'allait surement perdre si facilement la face.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Drago ! hurla Harry. Tu lui as raconté le futur ! Pourquoi ? !

Drago fixa les yeux émeraudes de l'ancien Gryffondor et attrapa brusquement la baguette de ce dernier pour l'enfoncer encore un peu plus profondément dans sa propre gorge.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours de me tuer ? demanda le blond.

- Arrête de…

- Non ! Tu poses des questions, réponds déjà aux miennes ! coupa Drago.

- Tu sais déjà que ce n'est pas si simple !

Le blond eut un rire rauque face à cette phrase si puérile.

- Etrangement, je crois que j'ai fini par le comprendre au bout de quelques années, dit-il.

Il reçut de nouveau un coup au visage et recracha le sang qui lui tombait dans la bouche après s'être mordu la lèvre.

- Je suis sérieux, Drago, reprit Harry avec haine. Pourquoi lui en as-tu parlé ?

- Qui sait, peut-être par pur plaisir sadique, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai…

- La ferme ! Réponds à ma question au lieu de faire des pirouettes ! hurla Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change, au fond, que je le lui ais dit ou non ? répliqua-il. Elle le savait déjà de toute façon.

- Hermione n'avait pas à…

Là, il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver l'ancien Gryffondor. Cessant de se pointer lui-même la baguette du brun sur la gorge, il le lui arracha des mains et lui fit lâcher prise avant de le faire tomber à terre et d'inverser les positions.

- Je vais faire exactement le même discours qu'à ton passé, lâcha Drago en forçant Harry à rester au sol. Hermione est vivante, elle est en forme et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Rentre toi ça dans la tête, si nous parvenons à changer le futur, ce ne seront plus ta Hermione et ton Ron car ils resteront tout simplement en vie. Alors qu'ils sachent ou non ce qui s'est passé n'a aucune importance car ils ne le vivront jamais et c'est ce qui fait toute la différence.

Il avait reprit exactement le même ton froid qu'avec le jeune Gryffondor et le futur du brun contrôlait à peine sa magie qui aurait pu faire valser le blond jusqu'au plafond. Harry ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui dire ces choses là qui lui ferait bien comprendre qu'au fond, il n'avait plus rien. Ce qui l'était, ce qu'il avait, ce qu'il désirait, tout c'était envolé depuis bien longtemps à présent, il ne pourrait pas les retrouver malgré tous ses efforts. Harry ne voulait pas entendre cette vérité, il la refusait car il ne voulait pas rester ainsi, toujours…

Au-dessus de lui, Drago avait senti que l'effort que le brun mettait à se débattre avait considérablement diminuer. Il considéra le brun en silence, préférant ne rien ajouter de plus en sachant pertinemment que ses mots faisaient mal à ce dernier. Il lâcha Harry et se leva, le libérant ainsi totalement de son emprise alors que celui-ci le fixa durement de ses yeux émeraudes. Il eut intérieurement comme un rire nerveux face à l'ironie de cette situation mais préféra ne pas s'y attarder et se détourna d'Harry qui se redressait pour se diriger droit sur l'entrée de la salle de bain.

- Ah oui, en fait, intervint finalement Drago en s'arrêtant un instant, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Quand tout sera terminé, je compte bien tenir ma promesse même si nous avons remonté le temps.

Harry fronça brusquement les sourcils en l'entendant lui dire cela et s'apprêta à répondre lorsque le blond referma la porte derrière lui. La bouche entrouverte, à moitié de bout, il se laissa tomber sur le lit près de lui et serra ses poings entre ses draps alors que sa mâchoire se crispa. Il n'avait rien…

* * *

**Quelle promesse a donc fait le futur de Drago ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver pour qu'Harry refuse de le tuer ? Les vacances de Noël commence, mais que se passera-t-il pour Drago ?**

Donc le prochain chapitre est le plus gros que j'ai publié jusque là. Sur HPF, il a été coupé en quatre parties, pour vous, il sera coupé en deux donc vous finirez avec lui avant que je ne parte en vacances :)


	19. 18 Bienvenu chez moi 1erpart

**Titre du chapitre : **Bienvenu… chez moi (1/2)

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Suite à la gaffe du futur d'Harry, le Gryffondor est présent au courant que le meutrier de Ron et d'Hermione n'est autre que Malefoy. Malgré sa colère, il est bien vite remis d'aplomb par ce dernier qui ne manque pas de faire la même leçon au futur du brun. D'autre part, Drago a plus ou moins pris connaissance des faits avant de s'évanouir.

**Petits bavardages :** Hello hello ! :3 Donc en cette semaine je fais ma livraison habituelle. Mais cette fois-ci c'est assez particulier. Un chapitre coupé en deux puisqu'il fait 20 pages Words donc profitez bien avant la seconde partie la semaine prochaine :)

Vous aimez Drago ? Bonne nouvelle, vous allez passer deux semaines en sa compagnie !

**Playlist : **Feast of Silence de Vas (fortement conseillé)

* * *

Il avait froid. Son corps entier tremblait. Réuni en boule, les genoux collés à sa poitrine, il tentait en vain d'arrêter ces tremblements qui lui parcouraient le corps. Pourquoi avait-il froid ? Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Il n'avait pas à ressentir cela… non… jamais… mais maintenant… Il entendait une voix, si faible, si loin… Il se resserra encore un peu plus contre lui-même, le froid qu'il le saisissait paraissant regagner un peu plus de terrain.

- D… o

Qui donc parlait ? Il ne tenait pas à le savoir, ça ne le concernait pas, il en était certain et savait que ça ne l'aiderait pas à se sentir mieux. Il était seul.

- Drago.

Son nom. Oui, c'était son nom. Mais il avait toujours si froid et ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait et vers quoi il sombrait.

- Réveille-toi, Drago !

Son cœur sembla rater un battement lorsqu'il se redressa brutalement, ouvrant les paupières et haletant comme s'il venait de courir sur des kilomètres. Les poings serrant nerveusement les draps de son lit, il considéra le visage de Blaise face à lui sans le reconnaître ou plutôt, sans saisir ce qu'il venait faire ici. Complètement déboussolé, il jeta des regards ahuris autour de lui, s'attendant à tout sauf à ce décor.

Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus simple autour de lui, juste sa chambre dans laquelle il dormait depuis déjà plus de cinq ans à présent. Au milieu des tapisseries émeraudes et des meubles en ébène, Blaise le dévisageait avec une once d'inquiétude. Drago le fixa brusquement sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni même si cela pouvait lui apporter une quelconque réponse. Interloqué, Blaise se rapprocha de son ami pour lui poser une main sur le front, un sourcil haussé. Ce ne fut qu'à ce geste que Drago remarqua à quel point Blaise était bien habillé. Il n'avait pas cet uniforme si terne et dénué de singularité qu'était les uniformes de Poudlard. Il portait une robe pourpre, si foncée qu'elle en virait presque au noir, une chemise blanche à col dur où était épinglé une broche en or frappée d'armoiries.

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre mais tu es plutôt pâle, lança Blaise en coupant court à l'analyse à laquelle Drago se livrait. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

L'interpellé se réveilla soudain de son état second et acquiesça vigoureusement malgré le fait qu'il se sentait totalement perdu.

- Tu es certain ? insista Blaise en fixant Drago tout en cherchant le moindre signe de mensonges. J'étais le seul debout quand ton futur t'a ramené comme une princesse jusqu'à ton lit, et je dois dire que je ne savais pas vraiment si tu dormais ou bien si tu t'étais évanoui.

- Mon futur m'a ramené ? répéta Drago.

Ce fut comme pour lui la clé qui lui ramena tous ses souvenirs de la veille : l'anniversaire, la fête, le jeu et puis finalement les hurlements entre les futurs et Potter. Potter… lequel des deux avait été le plus effrayant ? Il n'osait même pas tenter d'y trouver une réponse à tel point c'était stupide.

- Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme ça ? demanda brusquement Drago qui voyait déjà les lèvres de Blaise s'ouvrir pour demander plus de détails.

- Pourquoi je suis…

Blaise eut comme du mal à digérer la question et se pencha immédiatement pour vérifier que le blond ne couvait pas une terrible maladie. Avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis, Drago le repoussa et rejoint le côté opposé de son lit en se demandant bien en quoi sa question pouvait être aussi stupide.

- Drago, dans cinq minutes c'est à ton tour d'aller dans le bureau de Rogue pour retourner chez toi, lâcha Blaise. J'ai déjà fait ta valise et elle est sans aucun doute au manoir à présent. Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu n'as pas oublié que c'était aujourd'hui le début des vacances de Noël ?

Le début des vacances ? Mais qu'est-ce que cet idiot lui… Drago laissa soudainement une expression d'horreur s'afficher sur son visage. Les vacances avaient commencé et dans moins de dix minutes il serait de retour au Manoir Malefoy. L'horreur venait surtout du fait qu'il n'était ni lavé, ni peigné et que ses vêtements dataient de l'invention de la baguette. Il n'osait même se présenter ainsi devant sa mère.

Quittant précipitamment les draps de son lit, il déguerpit en vitesse vers la salle de bain sous le regard interrogateur de Blaise qui venait subitement de comprendre que Drago n'avait pas traîné dans son lit par simple fainéantise. Le jeune Serpentard se lava pour la première fois de sa vie en moins de trois minutes, frottant à grandes eau tout en appuyant férocement sur le robinet. Dans une glissade mémorable, il quitta sa cabine de douche pour attraper une serviette à la volée. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps… presque rien… il allait certainement le regretter toute sa vie. Voyant le bras tendu de Blaise à la sortie de la salle de bain, il lui prit des mains les vêtements qui lui tendaient et les enfila sans perdre un instant. Dans des gestes rapides et précis, il attrapa son peigne, remis d'aplomb les mèches qui se dressaient joyeusement au-dessus de son crâne et fit face à Blaise.

- On se revoit après les vacances, lâcha-t-il.

En moins de cinq minutes, Drago Malefoy était parvenu au même résultat d'esthétisme que son heure habituelle passée à prendre soin de son corps. Blaise n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que Drago quittait déjà le dortoir en courant, ne laissant derrière lui rien d'autre qu'un tas de vêtements sales et un lit défait.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant à la salle commune des Serpentards et rejoignit les sous-sols du château en quelques secondes. Drago ne s'était jamais dépêché pour être à l'heure : il était un Malefoy et cela résumait tout simplement ce qu'il était. Mais là, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais autant couru pour aller dans le bureau de Rogue.

- En tant que préfet vous devriez savoir qu'il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs, lâcha la voix froide de Rogue lorsqu'il franchit les portes de la salle tant désirée.

Le maître des potions n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner pour accueillir le Serpentard, le martèlement de sa course ayant amplement fait office de sonnette. Drago se redressa brutalement tout en acquiesçant, incapable de dire quoique ce soit à tel point il était essoufflé. Rogue se décida à quitter le grimoire dans lequel il était plongé pour venir le dévisager.

- Auriez-vous par hasard oublié que vous deviez venir ici ce matin ? interrogea-t-il en voyant tous les efforts que mettait Drago à ne pas respirer trop fort.

- Je…

- C'était de la rhétorique, coupa Rogue en se levant pour s'approcher de la cheminée. Il n'y a pas besoin que vous répondiez pour comprendre.

Drago eut un pâle sourire entre deux inspirations. Il avait oublié, c'était certain, mais il était à l'heure, ce qui relevait tout de même du miracle. Dévisageant Rogue, il eut un vague remerciement pour Blaise qu'il l'avait réveillé, jamais il n'aurait pu…

- Utilisez la poudre de Cheminette dès que vous aurez terminé, dit Rogue en montrant le petit pot en terre à côté de la cheminée avant de quitter son bureau sans ajouter un mot.

Drago le suivit des yeux sans comprendre. Quand il aurait terminé ? Terminé avec quoi ?

- Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier soir.

Le jeune Serpentard se tourna brusquement pour apercevoir son futur sortir de l'ombre et s'avancer vers lui. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, pas du tout, surtout après les évènements de la veille. Drago s'apprêta à reculer lorsqu'il le vit tendre les mains vers lui mais s'arrêta bien vite en voyant qu'il enlevait une pelure de sa robe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda le Serpentard.

- Juste te parler, répondit ce dernier.

Drago le fixait sans ciller et redoutait tout de même ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer. Cependant, le futur du blond ne disait rien et continuait de rhabiller son passé sans un mot. Ce silence, Drago eut l'impression qu'il dura une éternité. Il ne tenait pas à parler et cela semblait être également cas de son futur. Après cette soirée et surtout la manière dont il lui avait parlé, le Serpentard se méfiait et restait aux aguets.

- Avant que tu ne retournes au manoir, tu dois savoir certaines choses, murmura finalement son futur.

Drago ne dit rien l'observant toujours en remarquant l'expression neutre qui se peignait sur le visage de ce dernier.

- Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, tu ne dois surtout pas laisser quelqu'un te lancer un sort pour te guérir.

- Me guérir de quoi ? répliqua Drago en haussant un sourcil alors que son futur remettait d'aplomb son col.

- De tout, répondit-il. Evite de te blesser et de tomber malade.

- Bien que ce ne soit pas mon passe temps favoris, je crois que je peux essayer, dit le Serpentard dont la voix trahissait amplement le sarcasme.

En réponse, il reçut le regard noir de son futur.

- Je ne plaisante pas, lâcha-t-il. Pour faire simple, tu n'es toujours pas guéri de ton petit empalement de septembre. Si tu ne veux pas mourir, tu as intérêt à éviter que les maléfices que je t'ai lancés ne soient pas affectés par d'autres sortilèges. Si jamais cela arrivait, tu ne survivrais pas.

Là, il y eut comme un blanc dans l'esprit de Drago. Il risquait de mourir si quelqu'un avait la soudaine idée de vouloir le soigner, comme c'était logique ! Mais plus inquiétant encore, il n'était toujours pas guéri et ça, il ne s'en serait jamais douté après tout, il allait très bien. Pendant un moment, il eut la vague idée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une farce mais, vu la dureté dans les yeux de son futur, il revint bien vite sur ses suppositions.

- La magie que j'ai mise en œuvre dans ton corps ne fait que substituer ce qu'il manque, expliqua le blond. Il faut encore un certain temps pour que tu soies entièrement guéri.

- Et c'est la seule bonne nouvelle que tu es venu m'annoncer ? rétorqua Drago.

Etrangement, son futur esquissa un sourire et cessa de s'occuper des vêtements de son passé désormais impeccable. Laissant un léger soupir franchir ses lèvres, il gagna la porte de la salle et s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée tandis que Drago le suivait du regard.

- Normalement, tu sais déjà transplaner depuis longtemps donc, si tu as besoin d'aide, rends-toi au 11 Square Grimmaurd et attends.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que son futur avait déjà quitté le bureau, le laissant seul avec ces mots. Besoin d'aide ? De quoi voulait-il parler ? Drago fixait la porte en bois avec l'espoir qu'il reviendrait pour lui expliquer plus clairement les choses mais il resta seul au beau milieu de la pièce. Son futur savait quelque chose, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre solution pour l'aider à comprendre son comportement.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Ne mets de cendres sur le tapis.

- Oui.

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. A peine eut-il le temps de poser un pied en dehors de la cheminée qu'il sentit un elfe s'affairer autour de lui, époussetant la poussière rapidement tout en émettant aucun son. Se raclant la gorge pour dégager la cendre qui était tout de même parvenue à s'infiltrer jusque là, il se redressa convenablement et fit face au salon devant lui alors que l'elfe disparaissait déjà dans le hall.

Etrangement, il ne ressentait rien de particulier à être de nouveau chez lui et eut au contraire comme un vague creux dans l'estomac. Drago se ressaisit bien vite et posa les yeux sur sa mère assisse dans un divan face à lui, occupée à lire. En voyant la cascade de cheveux blond, il reprit totalement ses esprits alors que sa mère refermait son ouvrage pour le poser sur la table base face à elle et se lever pour s'avancer vers lui. A peine eut-elle posé un regard sur son fils que ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement alors que Drago pressentait déjà un quelconque reproche.

- Tu es si pâle, Drago, s'exclama-t-elle en venant poser sa main sur son front déstabilisant par la même occasion ce dernier qui s'était surtout attendu à un reproche. Tu n'es pas malade ?

- Je vais très bien, mère, assura-t-il en souriant alors que Narcissa dévisagea ce dernier à la recherche du moindre symptôme susceptible d'attenter à la vie de son fils unique.

- Si tu vas si bien, explique-moi pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas t'évanouir devant moi, rétorqua-t-elle. S'il y a des problèmes d'hygiène à Poudlard, tu dois absolument m'en parler ! Je…

- Je vous assure, mère, tout va bien, coupa Drago pour la rassurer. J'ai juste passé une nuit difficile.

Narcissa émit un regard sceptique mais n'ajouta rien. Dans un sens, il ne mentait pas, sa nuit avait été particulièrement éprouvante et il commençait à mieux percevoir les signes de gueule de bois à présent. Un élément que sa mère n'était en aucun cas dans l'obligation d'apprendre.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ton père devrait revenir au Manoir dans la soirée, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Tu devras être…

- Pardon ?

Il ne fallut pas moins d'une seconde pour que Narcissa s'arrête pour considérer Drago avec stupéfaction. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, le mot lui avaient tout simplement échappé. Non, ce n'était pas le mot, mais plutôt le ton qu'il avait utilisé qui n'était pas du tout approprié. On aurait tout simplement dit que cela le révulsait et qu'il venait d'apprendre la pire des nouvelles. Drago ne mit pas longtemps pour se rendre compte de son erreur et considéra les yeux bleus de sa mère avec effroi.

- Drago, comment…

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que revenir au Manoir est dangereux pour lui en ce moment avec le Ministère de la Magie qui doit être à sa recherche, s'expliqua-t-il immédiatement. Ils viendront sans aucun doute ici et…

- Ils sont déjà venu, coupa sèchement Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes mais tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de cela. Aucun d'entre eux n'est capable de voir correctement ce qu'ils ont devant eux et je peux t'assurer que j'ai pris toutes les dispositions pour que ton père puisse revenir ici sans aucuns problèmes.

Drago acquiesça en laissant ses yeux glisser au sol. Il comprenait et, pourtant, sa propre justification sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Il devrait être heureux. Son père s'était échappé d'Azkaban et il allait revenir au Manoir. Drago aurait du être heureux, mais, étrangement il ne l'était pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à mettre un ordre dans ses émotions.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Drago, murmura plus doucement Narcissa en lui posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule. Tout ira bien.

Bien, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien entendre par là ? Drago n'était pas bien du tout et ce, depuis déjà quatre jours. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un spectateur.

- Tu peux t'occuper comme tu le souhaites jusqu'à son arrivée, déclara Narcissa en reprenant sa marche. Tu dois juste faire en sorte d'être présentable et de ne pas poser des questions dérangeantes lorsqu'il sera là.

Drago acquiesça vaguement et il la regarda gagner les cuisines pour transmettre les ordres pour les repas. D'un pas absent, il commença à monter les marches le menant aux étages supérieurs et se dirigea instinctivement vers sa chambre, l'esprit ailleurs.

Pourtant, dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte, il considéra la pièce en silence. Il la reconnaissait, parfaitement d'ailleurs. Il y avait face à lui un grand bureau en bois massif où était proprement empilée une pile de documents et à côté de laquelle était disposée une petite lampe noire. Sur sa gauche, il y avait la grande vitrine où son balai venait d'être remis et où étaient exposés des dizaines d'objets de valeurs, certains par leurs matériaux, d'autre par leur histoire. Il s'en approcha inconsciemment, posant sa main sur le verre et regardant sans le voir un coffret en bois. Tous ces objets, il les connaissait et pourtant, il avait l'impression de les voir pour la première fois.

Reculant maladroitement, il finit par frapper son lit à baldaquin et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas en fixant la pièce. Elle était froide, si froide. Les lourds rideaux pendant aux tringles, le parquet sombre, les grandes tapisseries : tout cela était si froid. Il eut un cours instant la vision de la salle décorée et remplie de rires de la nuit dernière. Mais sa chambre, il n'y avait rien d'accueillant, rien qui pouvait la démarquer, rien prouvant qu'elle appartenait à quelqu'un en particulier. En fait, il ne s'y sentait pas à l'abri et le sentiment de froideur qu'il éprouvait en la voyant ne faisait que grandir. Maladroitement, il se redressa pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Le jardin était recouvert de neige mais il n'arrivait pas à sourire en le revoyant. Drago n'arrivait pas à s'accrocher à un souvenir qui aurait pu le faire rire car, tout simplement, il n'avait jamais rien vécu de particulièrement amusant dans le Manoir. Il recula de nouveau en silence, s'arrêtant soudainement lorsqu'il sentit une latte de parquet grincer sous son pied, se décollant à moitié du sol.

Le blond fronça brusquement les sourcils, s'accroupissant tout en retirant le morceau de bois. Il eut comme un moment d'arrêt. Il y avait, dans ce petit trou, une sorte de gros bout de tissus recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, où la couleur verte était passée depuis bien longtemps tandis que les mites y avaient élu résidence. Drago y plongea sa main pour le retirer, ce dernier se dépliant sur toute sa longueur alors qu'un petit nuage de poussière se formait. Cherchant le sens dans lequel il fallait le prendre, Drago sentit soudain sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'il considéra les deux grands yeux verts dont l'un se détachait à moitié.

Il en avait un vague souvenir, juste un très lointain. Sa première peluche, un serpent, Sépen comme il l'appelait lorsqu'il n'avait que trois ans. Mais pourtant, Drago ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. Il y avait une raison pour qu'il l'ait mis sous le parquet et pour ensuite passé plus d'une dizaine d'année à ne même plus se souvenir de son existence. Il y en avait sans doute une, mais Drago l'avait oubliée.

- Recurvite, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur la vieille peluche qui se mit soudain à expulser toute la poussière et toutes les mites accumulées. Reparo.

L'œil à moitié pendant se remit d'aplomb et certaines coutures se refermèrent, cependant, des morceaux avaient disparus et ne furent pas remplacés. Drago fronça brusquement les sourcils. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une vieille peluche, il n'avait plus l'âge pour ça. Il s'apprêta à la remettre dans son trou lorsqu'il arrêta soudain son geste. Un rêve d'enfant, il n'en avait eu qu'un et voilà qu'en plus il voulait se débarrasser de la seule chose pouvant témoigner de son enfance. Drago s'empêcha d'émettre un juron, ce dernier n'arrivant à peser le pour du contre, et se leva précipitamment, remettant d'un coup de pied la latte de parquet en place, la peluche sous le bras.

Suivant son coup de tête, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, se réfugiant entre les deux gros oreillers. Drago savait une chose, il n'arrivait plus à agir comme il faisait depuis près de 16 ans.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Demons de Brian McFadden

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Jeune Maître.

Drago émit un grognement et se retourna.

- Jeune Maître.

- Pas maintenant, marmonna Drago.

- Jeune Maître, la Maitresse vous demande.

- Laisse-moi dormir, grogna-t-il.

- La sœur de la Maitresse va venir vous chercher si vous ne vous levez pas et le Maitre sera très en colère.

- Le Maitre ? répéta Drago en entrouvrant les paupières.

Lorsqu'il aperçut les grands yeux bleus de l'elfe en face de lui, il se redressa brusquement, réalisant qu'il était au Manoir et non pas dans son lit à Poudlard. Le Maître ? Drago ne se mit pas à réfléchir pour sauter de son lit et se jeter sur l'armoire.

- Dis-leur que je descends, ordonna-t-il à l'elfe dont il ignorait totalement le nom.

- Bien, Jeune Maitre, répondit ce dernier en s'inclinant.

Alors qu'il quittait la chambre, Drago enfilait une nouvelle tenue le plus rapidement possible, l'autre ayant été quelque peu mise à mal après une journée à roupiller dans son lit. Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui apprit que la nuit était déjà tombée, autrement dit qu'il avait encore sauté un repas (un de plus ou un de moins maintenant, il ne voyait plus vraiment la différence). Il se remit rapidement les cheveux en place et détala dans le couloir le plus rapidement possible. Etrangement, le souvenir de sa tante venant le réveiller ne lui faisait tirer aucun sourire et il ne tenait pas du tout et retenter l'expérience.

Ralentissant le pas dans les escaliers, il descendit dans le hall avant de rejoindre le salon où un grand feu avait été mis dans la cheminée. Il s'arrêta en voyant les silhouettes assisses sur les divans, inspirant profondément. Il manqua d'arracher un cri de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui sauter dessus, lui serrant férocement la poitrine.

- Drago ! Comme tu as grandi !

Il eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant la voix glaciale à son oreille tandis qu'on lui pinçait la joue bien plus fort que nécessaire.

- Bella, laisse le tranquille, lança Narcissa en se détournant du feu.

- Tu ne tiens quand même pas à m'enlever mon unique neveu ? rétorqua Bellatrix en serrant, à lui en briser les côtes, Drago contre elle.

- Lâche-le.

Etrangement, Drago fut soulagé d'entendre la voix de son père tout en sachant pertinemment que sa tante ne venait en aucun cas de lui faire une démonstration d'amour mais plutôt de le taquiner à sa façon. Dans un grand sourire, elle relâcha le blond qui en profita pour respirer tout en s'éloignant d'elle.

- Bellatrix a raison, tu as grandi, constata Lucius en se levant du divan pour s'avancer vers lui.

Drago ne dit rien en voyant son père s'arrêter face à lui. Pour être plus précis, il ne savait pas quoi dire, à croire qu'il avait oublié tout ce qui aurait pu être une relation père/fils. Il ne remarquait même pas les traits tirés et émincés de Lucius ainsi que ses paupières lourdes, signes de son passage à Azkaban.

- Ta mère m'a expliqué ton inquiétude pour ce qui était de mon retour au Manoir, poursuivit Lucius qui ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de l'absence mentale de son fils. Je te remercie pour cela mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire.

Un ricanement s'éleva derrière eux et Drago se retourna pour poser les yeux de la même manière que son père sur Bellatrix qui s'assaillait négligemment sur une table. Cette dernière considéra Drago dans un grand sourire qui n'avait en aucun cas le don de le rassurer et il préféra reporter immédiatement son regard sur son père.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit Lucius, je veux que tu te prépares à l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pardon ?

Ce n'était pas Drago qui avait cette fois-ci prononcé ce mot, mais sa mère. Narcissa rejoignit immédiatement son mari, la mine sombre et inquiète.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va venir ici ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Lucius droit dans les yeux.

- C'est un honneur, Cissy, que de le recevoir chez vous ! lança Bellatrix en sautant de sa table.

- Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas un honneur mais n'est-ce pas un peu précipité ? rétorqua Narcissa en fixant toujours son mari.

- Que ce le soit ou non, je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour recevoir un tel honneur ! s'exclama sa sœur. Tu…

- Je pourrai peut être répondre ! coupa Lucius qui commençait légèrement à être agacé par les interventions de sa belle-sœur.

Bellatrix le fusilla du regard et eut une grimace de dégoût avant de se détourner.

- Il arrivera dans deux jours, cela nous laisse amplement le temps de préparer le Manoir, expliqua Lucius.

- Mais Drago…

- …est maintenant assez grand pour faire ce qu'il a à faire, coupa Bellatrix dans un grognement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Drago sentit un frisson le parcourir. Son futur, il savait ce qui allait se passer, lui, il ne faisait que des suppositions pour l'instant, et cela l'effrayait. Sentant la paume de son père se poser sur son épaule, Drago leva les yeux vers lui tout en essayant de cacher ses sentiments pour le moins totalement contradictoires.

- Tout se passera bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, certifia Lucius. Pour l'instant, je dois régler quelques affaires donc je laisse le soin à ta mère et à ta tante de s'occuper de la préparation du Manoir. Quant à toi, reprends des forces et prépare toi à l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu dois faire honneur à notre famille.

Il acquiesça sans vraiment savoir quoi alors que son père s'éloignait déjà, le laissant au milieu de la pièce sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Car Drago savait quand même une chose, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait advenir de lui pendant ces vacances. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Assis dans la bibliothèque, Drago reposa sa plume et soupira. Il venait d'achever son devoir de Métamorphose malgré les cris qui résonnait dans le Manoir. Entre sa mère qui donnait aux elfes de maison des tâches et Bellatrix qui lançait des Doloris à ceux qui n'allaient pas assez vite selon elle, il avait eu un peu de mal à se concentrer. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin de se relire pour constater le nombre impressionnant de ratures sur son parchemin. Dans une moue dépitée, il desserra son col avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table alors qu'un cri strident s'élevait de derrière la porte. Il ne voyait vraiment pas l'utilité de torturer les elfes de maison, surtout que ce n'était de cette façon qu'ils iraient plus vite.

Trempant sa plume dans l'encre, il se mit à griffonner sur un des parchemins, tentant en vain de faire abstraction de tout ce boucan. Car Drago ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait venir dans moins d'une journée, c'était pour le moins inquiétant. Inquiétant ? Il se mit brutalement à taillader son parchemin à coup de plume sous le coup de la colère. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il pensait ! Il y avait à peine quatre mois, il rêvait de devenir Mangemort et, maintenant, c'était à peine s'il n'allait pas prendre les jambes à son cou dès que ce nom était mentionné.

Dans un soupir, il se laissa retomber sur la table, dessinant grossièrement un bonhomme qui, étrangement, avait des cheveux longs (il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher loin pour savoir qui c'était d'ailleurs). Dans un sourire sadique, il se mit à percer gentiment le bonhomme en question, goutant dans un plaisir enfantin le soulagement que cela lui procurait.

Il manqua brusquement de s'étrangler lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou suivit d'un gloussement. Lâchant sa plume, Drago se leva précipitamment, tirant sa baguette, prêt à l'attaque.

- Pansy ? lâcha-t-il lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune femme.

Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire tandis que Drago la dévisageait de haut en bas.

- Pansy ? ! s'étrangla-t-il tout à coup en réalisant qu'ils étaient au Manoir et non à Poudlard et, qu'en conséquence, elle n'avait strictement rien à faire ici.

- C'est bien moi, affirma-t-elle.

Mais pour quelles raisons était-elle ici ? Rapidement, Drago se résuma le programme qu'on lui avait annoncé mais, nul part, il ne se souvint que Pansy avait été mentionnée. Alors qu'il réfléchissait rapidement, la nouvelle venue se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Pansy ? lâcha Drago en la repoussant du mieux qu'il pouvait, coincé entre la table et elle.

- J'embrasse mon fiancé ! répondit-elle dans un grand sourire.

- Ton fi…

Il n'avait baissé sa garde qu'une seconde mais ce fut suffisant pour que la brune reparte à l'attaque, enlaçant fougueusement Drago qui commençait à ne plus rien y comprendre. Lâchant sa baguette qui malheureusement ne servait à rien puisque Pansy monopolisait sa bouche, il attrapa la brunette par les poignets pour qu'elle desserre son emprise avant de la repousser une nouvelle fois, reprenant par la même occasion une respiration correcte.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Pansy ? ! lança-t-il. C'est quoi cet histoire de fiancé ? !

- Ton père ne t'a pas mis au courant ? demanda-t-elle en perdant tout à coup son sourire.

- Au courant de quoi ? répliqua-t-il tout en faisant attention pour qu'elle ne revienne pas à la charge.

- Et bien de notre mariage !

La mâchoire de Drago se décrocha littéralement. Mariage ? Elle avait dit mariage ? Avec elle ? La bonne blague ! C'était effroyablement pas drôle du tout…

- Drago, tu vas bien au moins parce que tu es tout blanc ? demanda Pansy en s'approchant.

- Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il brusquement en la dévisageant de la même manière que si elle lui avait annoncé qu'il était atteint d'une maladie grave.

- Et bien nos pères en discutent depuis déjà plusieurs mois et ils viennent de conclure il y à peine quelques minutes, expliqua-t-elle. A la fin de nos études nous pourrons nous marier.

L'annonce retentit gaiement dans son esprit et il resta un instant sans réaction. Il savait que son père avait des projets de mariages pour lui, il n'était non plus né de la dernière pluie et savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait jamais de mots à dire pour le choix de sa fiancée mais tout de même ! Le fait de le savoir était autre chose que de le vivre.

- Pansy, nous partons ! tonna une voix.

L'interpellée jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'entrée et revint sur Drago. L'embrassant rapidement avant de lui faire un grand sourire, elle déguerpit de la bibliothèque presque aussitôt, laissant derrière elle un Drago totalement traumatisé. Il allait se marier… Il allait… Etrangement, un bon verre de whisky Pur Feu ne semblait être une mauvaise idée.

- Tu profites déjà des avantages, Drago ?

Ce dernier reprit brutalement ses esprits en entendant la voix glaciale Bellatrix. Cette dernière s'était accoudée à l'entrée de la pièce, caressant amoureusement sa baguette.

- Comment ça ? demanda Drago.

- S'enfermer dans une pièce avec sa fiancée avant même le mariage, c'est un peu déshonorant pour un Malefoy, tu ne trouves pas ? dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, se défendit-il immédiatement.

Bellatrix acquiesça vaguement mais l'expression sur son visage montrait bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Quittant le chambranle de la porte, elle le rejoignit jusqu'à sa table et se pencha à son oreille.

- Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre tout ce qui faut, lui murmura-t-elle.

Drago fronça brusquement les sourcils en l'entendant dire cela et récupéra immédiatement ses affaires.

- Les cours d'Occlumancie me suffisent déjà, répondit-il. Je sais déjà tout ce qui faut savoir pour le reste.

- Un gamin de 16 ans ? Tu crois réellement tout savoir ? lâcha Bellatrix dans un rire cristallin. Sincèrement Drago, avec combien de filles tu as…

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, coupa-t-il un peu plus fermement en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Quelle âme pure tu es, ricana-t-elle. Cissy a une bien trop mauvaise influence sur toi. Tu devrais apprendre à vivre sans contraintes.

Drago ne préféra rien dire et déguerpit en vitesse de la bibliothèque. Dans sa famille, il y avait bien une personne qu'il considérait comme bien plus dérangée que les autres, et c'était Bellatrix. Il avait certes accepté de suivre ses cours d'Occlumencie mais il y allait à contre cœur et n'appréciait pas du tout lorsqu'elle pénétrait comme bon lui semblait dans son esprit. Elle prenait un plaisir sadique à lui faire ressasser ses pires souvenirs, à croire que son but était de se convertir en Détraqueur.

Ce fut un soulagement largement marqué qu'il rejoignit sa chambre, laissant tomber ses affaires sur son bureau avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Passant la main sous son oreiller, il récupéra la vieille peluche et la considéra un long moment en silence. Qu'allait-il donc devenir ? 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Recroquevillé dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre, Drago lisait un livre, ou plutôt, somnolait. Il avait essayé de travailler la matinée, mais il y avait encore bien trop d'agitation pour qu'il puisse correctement se concentrer. Résultat, il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, essayant de rattraper le sommeil qu'il avait perdu après le boucan infernal de sa tante qui avait duré toute la nuit. En fait, lire n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour s'isoler.

Car Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il fuyait les repas, la compagnie de ses parents et toutes les conversations concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Thomas était toujours dans son esprit, il n'arrivait à l'effacer et il cherchait toujours de quelle manière il le considérait réellement. Moldu ? Connaissance ? « Ami » ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, Drago s'enterra encore un peu plus au fond de son siège. Mordant furieusement sa lèvre inférieure, il se retint de hurler.

Il se redressa brusquement en entendant quelque chose frapper ses carreaux. Prudemment, il s'avança, saisissant sa baguette et écarta les rideaux. Il n'y avait rien dehors, juste la nuit, le vent et des flocons. Fronçant les sourcils, il soupira. Il devenait un peu suspicieux sur les bords, il devait absolument arrêter s'il ne voulait pas finir comme Fol Œil. Pourtant, il fixa le jardin avec étonnement. Pourquoi tant de lumière sortait donc du Manoir ?

- Jeune Maître, le Maître vous ordonne de descendre immédiatement, lança un elfe qui semblait avoir couru à toute vitesse dans les escaliers.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Drago.

- Il y beaucoup d'invités, beaucoup de sorciers viennent d'arriver, répondit rapidement le vieille elfe. Le Maître a ordonné à Bestia de venir immédiatement vous chercher et faire en sorte que vous soyez correctement habillé.

Beaucoup de monde… Drago sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en sachant qui était présent à peine deux étages en dessous de lui. Attrapant une veste noire dans son armoire, il reboutonna son col et sortit de sa chambre à grand pas, ne courant surtout pas, il ne tenait pas à ce que Son regard se fixe immédiatement sur les escaliers.

Mais il n'y avait personne dans le hall, à son plus grand soulagement. Quittant l'escalier, il s'avança vers le salon où une légère conversation semblait s'élever.

- Votre arrivée était attendue dans quelques heures, dit Lucius dans un murmure tremblant.

- Peu importe, lâcha une voix glaciale. Que ce soit dans quelques heures ou bien maintenant, il n'y a pas vraiment une grande différence de toute façon.

Drago s'arrêta devant la porte entrebâillée. Il n'arrivait plus à avancer, incapable de faire un pas en avant ou bien s'enfuir à toutes jambes. C'était comme si le bouton off de son cerveau venait d'être enclenché. Un cri s'étrangla brusquement dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la cheville et il fixa avec des yeux rond la queue d'un serpent disparaître dans la pièce.

Bon, il devait agir, maintenant ! Drago devait absolument reprendre ses esprits, il le savait, il le voulait, il le pensait mais ne le faisait pas : autant dire qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Serrant les poings, il inspira profondément lorsqu'une voix froide le fit se figer.

- Nagini semble avoir découvert un rat derrière la porte.

Le murmure glacial fit frissonner Drago alors qu'il entendait des pas s'avancer vers le hall. Toujours incapable de bouger, il vit son père ouvrir la porte et considéra sans un mot ce dernier qui le dévisageait de bas en haut. Saisissant son fils par le col, il le fit entrer de force dans la pièce, obligeant de cette manière Drago à reprendre un tant soit peu de sa lucidité s'il ne voulait finir à genoux devant une dizaine de Mangemorts.

- Il s'agit de mon fils, mon Seigneur, Drago, dit Lucius en traînant le dit nommé jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

Drago n'osait pas regarder directement face à lui, il était totalement pris de cours et incapable de savoir ce qui serait le plus intelligent de faire ou de dire. Mais apercevant Bellatrix le jauger également de bas en haut, il se redressa brusquement et fit face à ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Le grand fauteuil réservé d'ordinaire à Lucius était tourné face à la cheminée. S'il n'y avait pas eu une main caressant la tête de l'énorme serpent, Drago n'aurait même pas cherché à savoir s'il était occupé.

- Drago, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha la voix glaciale.

Le fauteuil bougea et le jeune Serpentard vit Sa silhouette se détacher des flammes avant de finalement se tourner vers lui. Drago accusa son regard écarlate du mieux qu'il put mais ne parvint à tenir plus de quelques secondes avant de braquer ses yeux aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même de cette manière, il sentait toute l'attention tourné vers lui, y compris celle qu'il ne voulait pas. Au moment même où il vit l'un des pieds qu'il fixait avec tant d'attention se décoller du sol, il sentit monter en lui une vague d'angoisse incontrôlable. A chaque pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le cœur de Drago se contractait un peu plus.

Dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur, le blond fut incapable de respirer, les yeux rivés au sol tout en sentant Sa présence à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver ni ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait lui faire. Pour faire court, il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer de peur.

- Lucius, j'ai besoin d'un endroit plus calme, lâcha-t-Il en passant devant Drago sans même s'arrêter. Amycus, charge-toi des préparatifs pour demain.

Drago ne bougea pas alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres quittait la pièce, suivit quelques instants après par une bonne partie des Mangemorts présents dans la salle. Il avait toujours le regard fixé au sol, incapable de bougé, et il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il sentit une main s'abattre violemment sur sa joue

* * *

**Qui donc a frappé Drago ? Comment se déroulera le séjour de Voldemort au sein du Manoir ? Quel évènement se tiendra le lendemain ?**

Je pars en vacances le 2 août, je fais ma petite annonce ^^


	20. 18 Mon Seigneur mais je pars 2empart

**Titre du chapitre : **Mon seigneur… mais je pars (2/2)

**Disclamer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumer du chapitre précédent :** Les vacances ont commencé pour Drago qui se retrouve au Manoir. Perdu dans son propre esprit, il doit aussi faire face au retour de son père et à un invité surprise : Lord Voldemort en personne.

**Petits bavardages :** Donc dernier chapitre avant plus d'un mois, je pars en vacances donc ma connexion internent prend congé. Normalement, j'aurai achevé la fic en revenant, mais il va arriver le problème entre les deux sites où je publie… mais on verra ça plus tard ^^

**Attention, ce chapitre peut heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes**

**Playlist : **Crawl de Superchick (j'en avais une autre en tête mais je l'ai oublié :/)

* * *

- Lucius, j'ai besoin d'un endroit plus calme, lâcha-t-Il en passant devant Drago sans même s'arrêter. Amycus, charge-toi des préparatifs pour demain.

Drago ne bougea pas alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres quittait la pièce, suivit quelques instants après par une bonne partie des Mangemorts présents dans la salle. Il avait toujours le regard fixé au sol, incapable de bouger, et il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il sentit une main s'abattre violemment sur sa joue.

- Bellatrix ! s'exclama Narcissa en rejoignant brusquement sa sœur qui considérait avec haine Drago, ce dernier regagnant son équilibre tout en se frottant sa joue meurtrie.

- Tiens-toi droit devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! vociféra Bellatrix. Il est hors de question que mon neveu ne soit qu'une sale mauviette !

- Ne lève pas la main sur…, entama sa sœur.

- Et toi ! Pourquoi n'élèves-tu pas ton fils comme il faut ? coupa-t-elle en se tournant vers Narcissa. Tu ne…

- Il serait peut être temps de baisser d'un ton Bellatrix.

Cette dernière pivota brusquement vers l'entrée où derrière Drago se tenait une nouvelle silhouette. Bellatrix haussa les sourcils avant de laisser une mine dégoûtée apparaître sur son visage.

- Tiens, le chien de Dumbledore apparaît toujours quand on ne l'appelle pas, c'est très mal élevé ça, Severus, dit Bellatrix.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, rétorqua ce dernier sans esquisser le moindre sourire. Drago, venez avec moi.

Etrangement, celui-ci ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et quitta la pièce sur les pas de son professeur de Potions. Il le suivit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte mais se figea lorsque Rogue s'arrêta pour lui faire face une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le deuxième étage.

- Si vous tenez un temps soit peu à la vie vous feriez d'écouter votre tante, lâcha Rogue.

Drago reçut les mots avec une telle froideur qu'il n'eut aucune peine à reprendre ses esprits et se redresser pour mieux fixer son regard.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un peu contrarié en ce moment et il ne vaut mieux pas pour vous que vous lui donniez un prétexte pour s'occuper l'esprit. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui.

Rogue haussa un sourcil en l'entendant parler, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant puisque le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis déjà un moment.

- J'aimerai savoir ce que vous avez dit à propos des futurs, murmura Drago qui ramena brutalement Rogue à la réalité, ce dernier comprenant que le blond restait tout à fait fidèle à sa maison et que ce n'était du tout par courage qu'il avait répondu mais plutôt par curiosité.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Vous ne lui avez rien dit, conclut Drago.

Là, Rogue eut comme une sérieuse envie d'assommer le Serpentard. Le saisissant brutalement après le col, il le fit entrer dans la pièce la plus proche et le plaqua conte le mur.

- Ne dites pas un mot sur ce sujet tant que vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard, lâcha Rogue.

- Vous êtes un traître ? marmonna Drago qui ne comprenait plus de tout de quel côté le Maitre des Potions était censé être.

- Je suis fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais le sortilège de Fidelitas m'empêche, comme à vous, de lui faire mention de la situation, répondit Rogue à voix basse. La question est maintenant de savoir si vous préférez trouver un moyen de lui apprendre ce qui se passe au risque de finir à croupir dans des cachots. Car, je tiens quand même à vous rappeler, que votre futur a fait ami-ami avec celui de Potter qui est, il faut également le mentionner, le pire ennemi de notre Maitre. Alors, vous prend-il toujours l'envie d'aller lui raconter de jolies histoires ?

Drago, à moitié étrangler, fit un signe négatif de la tête. Non, il ne tenait à finir à moitié agonisant juste parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se serait rendu compte de ce qu'il risquait d'advenir. Il tenait à sa vie, il s'en rendait compte d'une manière plus flagrante à cet instant précis.

- Bien, dit Rogue en le relâchant. Maintenant que ceci est fait je vais vous donner un autre conseil.

Tout en reprenant une respiration correcte, le front de Drago se plissa en l'entendant.

- Votre attitude est étrange, je dirai même totalement hors de propos au vu de la situation, déclara-t-il. Vous tremblez pour un rien, vous arrivez en retard et vous êtes incapable de parler. Si vous continuez comme cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va se rendre compte que des choses ont changé et vous en paierez les conséquences.

- Je n'ai pas changé de comporte…

- Arrêtez de vous mentir, coupa sèchement Rogue. Il n'y a même pas un mois la mention de Sa personne vous aurait fait sauter de joie et j'ai à présent l'impression de me retrouver devant un veracrasse trop cuit.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots ne purent franchir ses lèvres. Peur ? Il avait peur ? Non, c'était idiot, il voulait devenir Mangemort depuis des années, rien n'avait changé. Rien n'avait… Drago eut comme un moment d'arrêt dans ses propres certitudes. Ces quelques secondes de silence paressèrent comme une éternité et Rogue y mit bien vite fin en quittant la pièce sans lui adresser le moindre mot.

Drago fixait quant à lui la porte sans bouger. Avait-il changé ? 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Bang ! Il crispa ses poings.

Bang ! Dans un grognement il se tassa encore un peu plus.

Bang ! Là il n'en pouvait plus !

Saisissant son oreiller, Drago enfouit furieusement sa tête en dessous dans un flot de jurons continuels. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, incapable de fermer l'œil ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Et puis d'ailleurs, qui aurait été capable de dormir paisiblement en sachant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris ses quartiers à peine un étage au-dessous de lui ? L'idée même de le savoir dans le Manoir ne le rassurait pas du tout alors quant à dormir, il ne fallait même pas y penser. Pour parfaire le tableau, il y avait ce bruit sourd qui résonnait depuis déjà une heure. Drago était fatigué, il n'en pouvait plus et il ne parvenait à se reposer tranquillement !

Dans une mine bougonne, il releva son oreiller et fixa la tête de lit avec une certaine frustration. Le Manoir ne servait pas seulement de résidence hôtelière pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais également pour tous les Mangemorts qui l'avaient accompagné, autrement dit, il n'y avait plus une chambre de libre. Etrangement, il ne cherchait même plus à savoir qui pouvait être celui provoquant ce vacarme et ne se voyait pas du tout aller lui dire deux mots, surtout s'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

Dans un bâillement plus que marqué, Drago quitta ses draps et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers sa salle de bain. Car il devait tout de même admettre une chose, avec tout ce monde, une salle de bain rien qu'à lui était un paradis. Sans une hésitation, il ouvrit l'eau froide et se prit une claque glaciale en plein visage : s'il devait jouer les somnambules, au moins il essaierait de le faire le plus éveillé du monde.

Alors que l'eau s'écoulait sur lui, Drago fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Que pouvait-il bien faire aujourd'hui ? D'une certaine façon, il n'envisageait même pas l'idée de quitter sa chambre, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde et surtout de gens trop peu fréquentables dans le Manoir en ce moment. Ce que Drago voulait surtout éviter, c'était de croiser le Seigneur des Ténèbres au détour d'un couloir, de même que Pansy mais ça c'était sans doute très improbable désormais, heureusement pour lui. Bien que la question du mariage était pour l'instant dans une orbite très lointaine, il restait tout de même la présence majeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres, autant dire le plus gros de tous les problèmes.

Problèmes ? Depuis quand Drago le considérait-il comme un problème ? Dans un juron qui se répercuta dans toute la salle de bain, Drago quitta la magnifique douche aux carreaux noirs et émeraudes avant d'attraper furieusement ses vêtements. En colère, déprimé, en colère, déprimé… il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de faire quelque chose car ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour ses nerfs. Reboutonnant d'une manière des plus incongrues sa chemise (c'est-à-dire Madame avec Madame ou bien lundi avec mercredi), il sortit de la pièce avant de se laisser tomber face à son bureau dans un bruit sourd. Là, il ne fallait même pas chercher le Malefoy, Drago l'avait laissé être submergé par une irritation vraiment agaçante.

D'une main absente, il ouvrit un gros grimoire qu'il plaça devant lui et se mit à lire les caractères sans même les comprendre. Pour être sincère, il ne lisait pas vraiment et fixait le vieux livre d'une mine hagarde, bien trop occupé à penser à autre chose qu'à décrypter ce qu'il contenait. Cependant, après ces dernières nuits à ne se satisfaire que d'un léger sommeil, Drago ne se rendit pas compte que ses paupières devenaient inexorablement lourdes et ce fut dans une parfaite ignorance qu'il laissa sa tête tombée contre le grimoire. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Dong ! Ding ! Dong ! Ding ! Dong ! Bang ! Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa rapidement, son cœur ratant un battement. Dans un regard vague, il fixa la pendule et considéra les petites aiguilles avec un effarement total. Il était onze heure. Autrement dit, il piquait un roupillon depuis déjà deux heures. Quittant sa chaise, il referma d'un coup sec le grimoire et laissa une grimace apparaître sur son visage lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la négligence dont il avait fait preuve pour s'habiller. Sa chemise était toujours mal boutonnée (rajoutez à cela qu'elle était à présent couverte de plis) et ses cheveux ressemblaient à si méprendre à ceux de Potter. Beurk ! D'où lui venait l'idée de se comparer à cet idiot ?

Alors qu'il commençait à s'aplatir furieusement les mèches qui se rebellaient gaiement sur son crâne, il arrêta brusquement son geste. Il avait mal. Une douleur à la tête le lançait d'une manière si persistante que ça ne pouvait pas être normal. Mais la douleur disparue tout aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. Fronçant les sourcils, Drago se passa maladroite la main sur sa tempe droite, interloqué. Peut être était-ce dû à toutes ces soirées ? Ou bien…

Drago manqua de hurler lorsque la douleur réapparut soudain, bien plus forte et lancinante que celle d'avant. Prenant sa tête en ses mains, il se laissa tomber à genoux tout en se retenant de ne pas crier. Il avait comme l'impression que quelqu'un lui frappait le crâne à coup de marteau, tentant de se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau. Le son n'arriva pas à franchir ses lèvres et il serrait à s'en faire mal la mâchoire pour essayer de contrôler la douleur. Il sentit quelques choses de chaud s'écouler le long de ses joues, ses yeux se mettant à pleurer des larmes sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la douleur ne cessant de croitre au fur et à mesure. Blotti contre lui-même, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée et sa vision se troublait. Drago avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

La douleur cessa soudain et il s'effondra à terre, le regard fixé droit devant lui sans pour autant voir quoique ce soit alors que son corps tremblait de toute part. Il n'avait plus mal mais la douleur avait marqué son corps de telle manière qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Tentant en vain de se redresser, Drago ne fit qu'au contraire retomber plus durement à terre, ses poignets tremblant étant incapable de soutenir son poids. Il respira maladroitement, incapable de reprendre une respiration calme et régulière alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre contre sa poitrine.

- Intéressant.

La voix glaciale qui résonna par-dessus son épaule le figea encore un peu plus d'effroi. Se retournant pitoyablement sur le dos tout en tentant de se redresser il croisa Son regard écarlate qui le fixait de toute sa hauteur. La respiration de Drago s'emballa encore un peu plus alors ses membres devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à contrôler. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres était face à lui à cet instant.

- C'est fascinant, dit-Il tout en s'avançant.

Drago parvint à se relever et se fut avec une frayeur des plus marquées qu'il sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres le saisir par le menton et l'amener vers lui. Il frissonna tandis que son cœur semblait continuer de vouloir lui briser la cage thoracique.

- Bella forme d'excellent Occlumens à ce que je vois, murmura-t-Il en fixant Drago droit dans les yeux.

Aussitôt, Drago ressentit de nouveau une douleur fulgurante lui traverser le crâne. A partir de ce moment, le blond n'avait plus à en chercher son origine et il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'effondrer aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La mâchoire crispé, il tentait en vain de se contrôler mais il sentait ses yeux le brûler à force de vouloir empêcher ses larmes de couler. De nouveau, la douleur disparue et Drago prit une inspiration qui sembla lui arracher les poumons.

A peine la souffrance disparue, il accumula le peu de force qu'il y avait en lui pour balayer d'un geste la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui tenait le menton et s'effondra au sol, tremblant encore un peu plus. Il était totalement paniqué. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et était à la fois incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Tentant malgré tout de se redresser, ses poignets cédèrent de nouveau et il retomba sur le plancher, la respiration haletante et couvert de sueur froide.

- C'est impressionnant mais je n'aime pas que l'on me cache des choses, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La question est donc, pourquoi tant de résistance ?

Les lèvres incapables de prononcer un mot, Drago fut tout juste capable de laisser son regard glisser vers le Sien avant de brutalement le ramener au sol. Le savait-il ? Savait-il tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard ? Se doutait-il que Drago faisait tout pour ne pas penser à son futur qui avait retourné sa veste ? Il était incapable de se décider et tout cela effrayait Drago. Non. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était tout simplement la seule présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres à moins d'un mètre de lui, sortant sa baguette avant de la pointer vers lui.

Alors que Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Drago, il est hors de question que tout cela continu ! Si tu habites dans ce Manoir fait en sorte d'y être présent et non de rester cloîtré dans cette chambre alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres…est ici…

Son père venait brusquement d'arrêter sa course en considérant son Maitre en beau milieu de la chambre et son fils étalé aux pieds de celui-ci. Son regard alla se promener ente les deux pendant un cours instant mais ce ne fut que de courte durée.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Maitre, lâcha-t-il brusquement alors que Son regard écarlate venait se fixer sur lui. Je …

- Tu ne déranges pas, Lucius, j'étais juste en train de préparer le terrain pour ce soir, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres les yeux sur Drago qui gardait toujours la face contre terre, les muscles tremblants. Alecto a fini ?

- Presque, mais tout sera près pour ce soir, je peux vous l'assurer, certifia Lucius.

- Très bien.

Sans ajouter un mot, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détourna du jeune Serpentard et quitta la pièce d'un pas lent, passant devant Lucius sans lui accorder un regard. Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel seule la respiration haletante de Drago était perceptible. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il tentait de se reprendre mais la douleur était encore présente en lui, trop ancrée dans sa tête pour pouvoir l'oublier. Il savait son père à quelques mètres de lui mais il avait l'impression d'être seul et abandonné au milieu du plancher de sa propre chambre.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que…

Le son qui avait commencé à franchir les lèvres de Lucius fut brutalement coupé par l'apparition de sa femme.

- Lucius, que se passe-t-il ? ! lança Narcissa. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sorti de la chambre de Drago ? Que…

Elle s'arrêta soudain en considérant avec effroi l'intérieur de la pièce où son fils était étalé au sol. Dans un cri étouffé, elle se plaqua la main droite contre la bouche.

- Drago !

Se précipitant dans la chambre, elle se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui avant de l'aider à se redresser. Paniquée, elle posa sa main sur son front couvert de sueur et le fixa avec horreur.

- Aide-moi Lucius !

Quittant le pas de la porte, Lucius rejoignit sa femme pour l'aider à porter leur fils jusqu'à son lit, Drago restant toujours incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Alors qu'il retombait entre ses draps, il sentait sa mère s'activer autour de lui alors que le regard de Lucius pesait lourdement sur lui.

- Qu'as-tu fait, Drago ? interrogea sèchement son père.

Narcissa s'arrêta brusquement pour laisser son regard aller entre Lucius et son fils, le visage palissant encore un peu plus. Drago restait toujours tremblant, totalement apeuré mais ses lèvres parvinrent cependant à s'entrouvrir.

- Rien.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'avait strictement rien fait ou, du moins, ouvertement, pour recevoir ce traitement. Faire preuve de Légimencie envers un élève de la maison de Serpentard en sixième année, et qui plus est un fils de Mangemort, n'avait aucune raison d'être. Et c'était pour cela que Drago avait peur. Il était effrayé à l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse soupçonner quoique ce soit.

- Comment puis-je te croire ? ! rétorqua sèchement Lucius. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'agit pas sans raison !

Justement, là était le problème, y avait-il vraiment une raison ? Drago se détourna de son père et respira calmement pour la première fois depuis déjà un moment. Il était totalement déboussolé, pour être plus clair, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait ces derniers jours et cela avait le don de l'inquiéter. Alors que sa mère s'occupait de lui, il entendait son père faire les cent pas dans la pièce, n'étant apparemment pas satisfait de la raison qu'il lui avait donnée. Mais peu importait pour Drago à ce moment précis car il craignait bien plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres que son propre père.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Drago, lança-t-il. Tu as intérêt à te remettre sur pied avant ce soir et de cesser d'agir de manière aussi désappropriée. L'honneur de toute notre famille est en jeu alors j'espère que tu ne feras rien de stupide. Est-ce bien clair ?

Sans vraiment savoir quoi, le blond acquiesça et il sentit que cette simple réponse était loin de convaincre Lucius.

- Nous devrions peut être reporté tout cela, murmura Narcissa en observant son fils avec inquiétude. Il doit surement avoir attrapé une maladie pour être dans cet état.

Une maladie ? Du nom de « Légimense (1) moi le cerveau à coups de marteau et de burin » sûrement, mais il ne s'agissait certainement d'un rhume ou d'autre chose. Cependant, il ne se voyait pas expliquer à ses parents que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu s'introduire dans son esprit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils viendraient à lui demander pourquoi.

- J'enverrai un elfe te chercher et tu devras nous rejoindre sans aucun retard et surtout beaucoup mieux habillé que tu ne l'es maintenant, lâcha Lucius avant de quitter la pièce à grand pas.

Etrangement, Drago ressentit de l'ironie dans le comportement de son père. Son fils était au lit dans un état plutôt inquiétant et lui ne voyait que ses vêtements. Le blond eut comme un moment d'arrêt. Le comportement de son père n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même. Non, ce qui avait changé était tout simplement le fait qu'il l'ait remarqué. Pourquoi le fait d'être délaissé par son père le dérangeait-il tant alors qu'il avait vécu cela jusqu'à maintenant ?

Mais des questions, il s'en posait bien trop pour pouvoir laisser le temps à son cerveau fatigué de toute y répondre. Alors que sa mère continuait inexorablement à prendre soin de lui, Drago sentit ses paupières se fermer et il eut la vague idée de laisser ses pensées dériver vers son futur. Savait-il tout cela ? Avait-il su dans le bureau de Rogue que tout cela allait arriver ?

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Attention, cette partie peut heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes**

**Playlist : **Say When par The Fray

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit très approprié, marmonna Drago.

- Bestia exécute les ordres du Maître, répondit l'elfe.

Le blond eut un faible grognement alors que la créature lui faisait enfiler une splendide veste noire. Etrangement, il ne pensait pas qu'être élégant puisse être important aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors que l'elfe lui époussetait les vêtements, il prit sa baguette qu'il glissa dans sa poche avant se masser les tempes.

Il devait être vingt et une heure, dans ces eaux là. Drago avait dormi tout au long de la journée, ne se réveillant qu'une seule fois pour avaler une mixture infâme devant se substituer à son repas. Cependant, malgré tout ce repos, Drago était toujours affecté par ce qui était arrivé. Il redoutait plus que tout de se retrouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il se remémorait ce qu'il venait de se dérouler dans sa chambre. Il avait peur, peur qu'Il ne vienne à apprendre certaines choses qui pourrait mettre sa vie en danger. Et c'était pour cela qu'il s'habillait sans vraiment en avoir envie, sachant pertinemment que tout ce cérémonial n'était que l'annonce à ce qui allait arriver.

Depuis déjà un moment, un bruit chaotique et continu s'élevait du hall. Il ne tenait pas à savoir ce qui s'y passait, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela allait l'aider à se sentir mieux. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre des cris retentir entre les murs du Manoir et il tremblait de nouveau à l'idée qu'il allait devoir descendre.

Crispant les poings, Drago se redressa et se regarda dans le miroir. Il devait y aller, sans aucun remord et surtout sans aucune once de peur. Après tout, il était un Malefoy ! Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis des années, il ne pouvait pas le rejeter aussi facilement ! Sans même voir que l'elfe s'était reculé après avoir fini sa tâche, il se mit lui aussi à réajuster ses vêtements, se rapprochant de la glace pour mieux rectifier les détails qui lui agressaient l'œil. Mais il avait beau se donner tous les encouragements du monde, il n'avait pas de peine à sentir les boutons de son col glisser entre ses doigts moites.

- Le jeune Maître doit descendre désormais, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

- Je sais, rétorqua abruptement Drago qui tentait de ne pas tenir compte de son état.

Se détournant du miroir, il quitta sa chambre en bombant le torse, inspirant profondément à chaque enjambée. Il avait déjà traversé le couloir et descendu un étage lorsqu'un hurlement de douleur le fit brusquement s'arrêter dans les escaliers. Serrant la rambarde dans sa main gauche, il fixait un point devant lui sans le voir et sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'un second hurlement s'éleva.

Il devait descendre, maintenant, tout de suite. Cependant, il entendait distinctement une petite voix lui dire de prendre les jambes à son cou de remonter dans sa chambre sans attendre. Remonter… s'il faisait cela il était sûr de signer son arrêt de mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne risquerait pas de lui pardonner cet écart de conduite et il devrait en payer les conséquences.

Cette pensée lui donna soudainement la force de poursuivre son chemin et il dévala les escaliers à grandes enjambées pour finalement atteindre le hall où quelques Mangemorts étaient regroupés. Drago en avait côtoyé durant toute son enfance, il n'en reconnaissait aucun parmi eux et fut presque soulagé lorsque l'un d'eux lui désigna la porte du salon dès qu'il l'aperçut. Un soulagement qui disparut pourtant bien vite lorsqu'il réalisa que les hurlements parvenaient en fait de cette pièce et qu'une bonne dizaine d'autres Mangemorts y étaient présent.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas pour poser sa mains sur la poignée qu'une lumière verte franchit brusquement l'encadrement de la porte suivit d'un hurlement qui se répercuta dans tout le Manoir. Drago s'arrêta de nouveau, tremblant plus que jamais alors qu'il entendait des bruits de pas s'avancer vers la porte.

- …peut pas alors charge-toi du reste, dit une voix froide lui parvenant aux oreilles alors que le battant face à lui s'ouvrait. Je n'ai rien à tirer de cette chose.

Drago aperçut l'intérieur de la pièce et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque. Tous les Mangemorts étaient alignés le long des murs, encerclant silencieusement le haut fauteuil dans lequel la silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres se détachait clairement. Ce dernier nettoyait lentement sa baguette dans un mouchoir, l'attention qu'il y mettait semblant transformer le morceau de bois en une arme blanche de laquelle il se délecterait d'en retirer le sang. Le feu grondait dans la cheminée derrière lui, éclairant à peine la pièce. Il n'y avait rien de rassurant dans cette scène absolument rien, surtout quand le regard de Drago se posa sur Greyback qui trainait dans un coin opposé un corps inerte d'une femme au visage d'un blanc laiteux auquel s'accrochait désespérément une fillette en pleurs.

- Oh, Drago est enfin parmi nous.

A son nom, Drago ramena immédiatement ses yeux sur le Seigneurs des Ténèbres alors qu'il sentait son cœur être pris de nausée. Il ne sentait pas bien du tout, et il n'y aurait rien eu d'étonnant à le voir vider le contenu de son estomac sur le tapis. Mais le regard perçant du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'obligea à baisser les yeux alors que les sanglots de la fillette s'élevaient clairement dans la pièce. Il était debout mais voulait s'enfuir. Il le voulait mais en était incapable en sentant tous les regards posés sur lui.

Il entendit le bruissement d'une cape alors que le Seigneurs des Ténèbres se levait lentement de son siège pour faire quelques pas vers lui. Drago crispa la mâchoire pour essayer de ne pas paniquer mais cela était tout bonnement impossible.

- J'ai décidé de faire de ce garçon un de mes plus jeunes serviteurs, murmura-t-Il.

Certains Mangemorts dans la pièce laissèrent une vague surprise traverser leur visage mais se reprirent bien vite tandis que Bellatrix émit un petit rire plus que grinçant dans un le coin de la pièce où elle se trouvait, négligemment assise sur une table.

- Quels avantages un garçon de 16 ans pourrait m'apporter ? lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous devez certainement tous vous poser la question.

Personne n'acquiesça, la question étant en faite qu'une simple rhétorique où la simple intervention risquait tout simplement de leur arracher quelques cris. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à marcher lentement autour de Drago, ce dernier fixant toujours inlassablement le sol.

- Et bien, il se trouve qu'un pion dans l'enceinte même du château est une perspective bien plus intéressante que n'importe quel plan, dit-Il. Oh, bien sûr je ne t'oublie pas Severus, ajouta le Seigneur des Ténèbres en accordant un regard à ce dernier qui se redressa légèrement. Cependant, même Dumbledore devient terriblement prévisible lorsqu'on lui agite un enfant devant les yeux.

Il y eut une sorte de rictus contagieux sur les lèvres de toutes les personnes présentes, exceptées celles de Drago. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se passe ainsi ? Etait-il seulement un corps vide incapable de prendre la moindre décision tout en laissant les fils à ses membres se laisser maitriser par son marionnettiste ?

- Approche.

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait retentit dans la pièce et Drago s'exécuta sans même réfléchir tout en entendant les pas de sa tante se rapprocher de lui. Cette dernière lui saisit le bras gauche et remonta sa manche jusqu'à son coude. Le silence si pesant qui régnait dans la pièce n'arrivait pas à le calmer, surtout qu'il était entrecoupé de longs reniflements et supplications de la fillette qui secouait le corps inanimé de la femme toujours dans un coin de la pièce.

- Je te donne l'occasion de me servir avec honneur, Drago, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'espère pour toi que tu ne me le feras pas regretter.

Drago releva à moitié ses yeux, juste assez pour le voir tendre sa baguette. En sentant l'extrémité froide du morceau de bois sur sa peau, il eut comme un frisson. Non, ce n'était pas ça ! Il n'y arrivait pas !

Alors que les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'entrouvraient, Drago tira brusquement son bras vers lui, faisant au passage arracher un cri de stupeur à Bellatrix. Serrant fermement son bras contre lui, il regarda droit devant lui, tremblant et incapable de distinguer exactement ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! s'exclama sèchement Bellatrix en le jaugeant de haut en bas.

Que faisait-il ? Il ne le savait même pas. Lui qui avait été incapable de faire le moindre mouvement de sa propre initiative depuis déjà un moment venait brutalement de commettre l'irréparable. Il sentit la poigne de Bellatrix s'affermir sur son poignet et lui tira de nouveau le bras en avant tandis que Narcissa s'avançait à grand pas vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, suivie de Lucius.

- Drago est souffrant, il ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il fait, dit ce dernier en excuse au comportement de son fils. Il a toujours voulu vous servir mais sa fièvre doit le troubler.

Alors que Narcissa acquiesçait vigoureusement tout en laissant des regards en biais à Bellatrix pour qu'elle cesse de malmener son fils, le Seigneur des Ténèbres considéra Lucius en silence avant de ramener ses yeux sur Drago qui tremblait toujours autant.

- Je veux bien te croire, accorda-t-Il en pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur le blond.

Mais Drago ne se contrôlait plus. A peine la baguette retoucha sa peau qu'il la repoussa violemment, envoyant de ce fait sa tante à terre.  
Reculant d'un pas chancelant, il n'eut aucune peine à entendre les indignations autour de lui.

- Drago ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'exclama Lucius en considérant son fils avec stupeur.

- Ce morveux n'est même pas capable d'accepter l'honneur que lui fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! cracha Bellatrix en se relevant.

Là où tout était calme quelques secondes plutôt, il y avait désormais une agitation amplement perceptible dans la pièce. Les Mangemorts s'étaient tous redressés, fixant Drago avec une incompréhension et une colère plus qu'affichées alors que ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de saisir ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Drago, que… commença Narcissa en s'approchant de lui.

- Etre choisi comme Mangemort n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut refuser avec une telle négligence ! lança Roldophus.

- La fièvre doit … dit Lucius d'une voix tremblante.

- Ce gamin a osé lever la main sur le Maître ! coupa violement Dolohov.

- Tout…

- Silence !

La voix glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tonné dans la salle et aussitôt, toutes les personnes présentes s'exécutèrent. Malgré ce silence, il restait toujours les hoquets réguliers entre deux pleurs de la fillette et Son regard glissa sur elle dans une grimace de dégoût alors que toute Sa personne respirait la colère.

- Endoloris !

Drago ne parvint à saisir ce qu'il se passa. Dès qu'il vit la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres se lever il se précipita sur la fillette, hurlant à s'en arracher la voix lorsque le sortilège le percuta. Jamais encore il n'avait reçu une telle douleur. Cela n'avait strictement rien avoir avec les Doloris de Bellatrix, absolument rien, ni même avec son expérience du matin. Il avait l'impression que chacune de ses veines étaient en feu et que sa tête allait exploser. Son cœur cognait violemment contre sa poitrine alors que ses membres devenaient incontrôlables. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire cela et il hurlait sans aucune retenu tandis que l'intérieur de son corps paraissait être tailladé.

La douleur disparut soudain et il s'effondra sur la fillette. Cette dernière avait cessé de gémir et regardait le visage blanc du blond au-dessus du sien avec frayeur. Il la serait toujours contre lui, respirant avec difficulté et gardant à peine les paupières ouvertes. Tremblante, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de la fillette qui restait sans bouger sous Drago alors que ce dernier ne prenait même pas la peine d'essayer de bouger.

Autour d'eux les Mangemorts étaient stupéfaits et regardaient le corps recroquevillé du blond sans comprendre. Narcissa avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle l'avait vu recevoir le sortilège tandis que Lucius l'avait fixé avec effroi. La baguette levée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'observait en silence.

- J'aurai du m'en douter, lâcha-t-Il brusquement.

Baissant sa baguette, Il fit un signe à Greyback et ce dernier quitta les rangs ahuris pour venir attraper Drago par le col. Incapable de lutter, celui-ci lâcha la fillette et se laissa traîner jusqu'aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que cette dernière fixait le blond, effarée. Le loup-garou saisit les bras de Drago et l'obligea à se mettre à genoux, tête levé et poignets maintenus dans le dos.

- Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose, murmura-t-Il en prenant la mâchoire de Drago dans sa main gauche. Aucune personne ne résiste autant et ne me fuis de cette manière si ce n'est pas le cas.

- Maitre, intervint Narcissa. Il n'a pas…

- Silence !

Le regard écarlate du Seigneur des Ténèbres fixait les yeux de Drago avec une colère froide, se penchant lentement vers lui.

- Que me caches-tu ? susurra-t-Il à son oreille.

Aussitôt, la douleur qui l'avait terrassée le matin réapparut et Drago sentit son crâne prêt à exploser. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait effondré de nouveau au sol mais Greyback faisait en sorte qu'il reste toujours à genoux, le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres près du sien. Il résistait sans savoir comment mais tremblait plus que jamais alors que son cœur battait à un rythme effréné.

- Je déteste les cachoteries, lâcha-t-Il en relâchant le sortilège. Et je hais encore plus ceux qui protègent les Moldus !

Le Doloris le frappa en pleine poitrine et il hurla à plein poumon. Il voulait mourir. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. La douleur lui rongeait chaque partie de son corps. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres releva sa baguette, Drago laissa les larmes couler alors que ses muscles se convulsaient. Greyback le lâcha et il tomba face contre terre, vomissant une bonne partie du contenu de son estomac au sol.

- J'ai besoin de lui alors évite qu'il ne se noie, dit-Il à l'intention du loup-garou qui saisit la tête du blond par les cheveux pour lui faire quitter le plancher de quelques centimètres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était éloigné de lui et commençait à faire de larges cercles dans la pièce, lançant un regard entendu à Bellatrix lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Cette dernière eut un rictus de dégoût mais rejoignit Greyback sans un mot alors que celui-ci tirait Drago vers lui pour le faire s'asseoir. Dans le coin opposé, la fillette recommençait pleurer sans se contrôler, fixant avec frayeur la scène face elle tout en serrant ses genoux contre elle.

- Par contre je n'ai plus besoin de ça, marmonna-t-Il en pointant sa baguette vers elle. Avada Kedavra !

L'esprit de Drago refit brutalement surface en  
l'entendant et il hurla lorsque que le sortilège frappa en pleine poitrine la fillette, cette dernière s'effondrant sur le corps de la femme à ses côtés. Dans un vain effort, Drago avait essayé de lutter mais il n'était arrivé à rien, la poigne de Greyback l'immobilisant totalement. Fixant le visage inanimé de la fillette dont les grands yeux étaient encore ouverts, les lèvres de Drago se remirent à trembler et il sentit de nouveau sa gorge se faire envahir par les remonter de son estomac.

Sa crise passée, sa respiration resta saccadé alors que sa tête fixait le sol recouvert d'une nouvelle couche de vomi, ses lèvres en gardant toujours à leurs bords. Dans un reniflement de dégoût, Bellatrix en jambe la flaque et le considéra dans un rictus d'aversion.

- C'est pitoyable.

Dans un mouvement sec, elle enfonça son talon dans la main droite de Drago et ce dernier hurla en sentant sans peine ses os se briser dans un craquement sonore. Bellatrix appuyait sans aucune retenu dans une mine révulsée et retira son pied tout en lui crachant dessus.

- Tu n'es qu'un traitre à ton sang ! lâcha-t-elle. Tu…

- Bellatrix, ton engouement me va droit au cœur mais je tiens tout de même à ce qu'il me réponde, coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Maître, Drago a dû être soumis à un sortilège, intervint brusquement Lucius alors que Narcissa pleurait à ses côtés tout en acquiesçant. Jamais il n'aurait agi ainsi autrement et…

- Ta naïveté ne cesse de me surprendre, Lucius, répliqua-t-Il. Tu ferais me mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas rejoindre ton fils au centre de la pièce ! Fais aussi en sorte que Narcissa arrête de geindre pour un traître.

Les parents de Drago considérèrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec effroi avant de regarder leur fils à genoux dont les gémissements étaient amplement perceptibles. Ils étaient ses parents mais que se passerait-il s'ils venaient à s'interposer ? Aucun d'eux n'était capable de Lui tenir tête, ils n'en avaient pas les moyens. Alors que leur volonté se faisait tirailler de toute part, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit signe à Macnair de venir rejoindre le petit groupe au centre de la pièce.

- Les Doloris sont efficaces mais parfois une vraie blessure peut être tout aussi persuasive, murmura-t-Il.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Greyback et de Macnair alors que Bellatrix sortait un petit couteau de sa manche. Drago aurait voulu s'enfuir mais il en était incapable alors que les deux Mangemorts venaient chacun le saisit par un bras, sa tante se rapprochant de lui sans la moindre hésitation. Un nouveau cri déchira sa gorge lorsque la lame lui entailla tout l'avant-gauche. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une entaille proprement dite car Bellatrix s'employait consciencieusement à mettre la chair à vif sur plusieurs centimètres de largeurs. Son bras le brulait et il hurlait encore et toujours tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'employait de nouveau à pénétrer dans son esprit.

- Arrêtez ! hurla-t-il.

Etrangement, ce seul mot eut pour effet de faire stopper tout le monde. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'était rassis dans le fauteuil pour observer la scène haussa un sourcil tout en le dévisageant.

- Tiens, c'est la première fois que j'entends ta voix si mes souvenirs sont corrects, dit-Il dans une voix dont le sarcasme était amplement perceptible. Si tu pouvais également me dire ce que tu tiens tant à cacher je pourrais peut être te laisser parler un peu plus.

- Je ne sais rien… marmonna Drago qui pleurait de douleur. Je ne sais rien du tout, je…

- Menteur ! lâcha Bellatrix en frappant au visage avec sa baguette.

Il sentit une brûlure mordre sa peau le long de sa gorge et il hurla de nouveau, ses muscles tremblants tout en restant fermement maintenu par Macnair et Greyback.

- Bella si tu veux le frapper essaye au moins de ne pas toucher les parties pouvant me répondre ! ordonna-t-Il.

Celle-ci eut un vague acquiescement dans sa colère alors que le sang de Drago s'écoulait le long de sa gorge. Dans son malheur, le blond avait pourtant eut de la chance. La baguette de sa tante avait dérapé entre sa mâchoire et le creux de son cou, lui épargnant la glotte et tout le reste, y compris sa carotide. Cependant la douleur était tout aussi tenace et il n'arrivait plus à la supporter. Mais ce n'était pas encore terminé et il eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il sentit le pied de Bellatrix s'enfoncer à plusieurs reprises dans son estomac, venant parfois percuter ses côtes.

Sans la moindre précaution, Macnair et Greyback le lâchèrent et Drago s'effondra de nouveau au sol, tremblant et recrachant le sang qui lui montait à la bouche. Il ne pouvait plus tenir ainsi, il n'y parvenait pas… Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer mais tout était peine perdue. La douleur ne voulait pas disparaître et il savait que sa tante allait continuer sans la moindre pitié.

Les paupières fermées, il sentit brusquement quelque chose de dur toucher sa main gauche. Serrant ses doigts autour, Drago reconnut sa baguette et la tira de sa poche sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire avec. Il était seul au milieu d'une pièce rempli de Mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fixant sans ciller. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, il voulait vivre et ne pas finir complètement en miette, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot ou la moindre pensée.

Dans un mouvement brusque il pointa sa baguette droit devant lui. Non pas sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais sur le feu qui se décupla soudain dans une explosion assourdissante. Récupérant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Drago se leva précipitamment alors que les Mangemorts à terre se relevaient tant bien que mal.

- Attrapez-le ! hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se débarrassait du fauteuil au-dessus de lui dans une violence phénoménale.

Drago franchit les portes de la salle dans une course effrénée, sentant sans peine les sortilèges le frôler. La douleur le tenaillait mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, alors il courait sans jeter un regard en arrière. Mais arrivée dans le hall, il s'arrêta brusquement face aux Mangemorts qui y étaient et qui avaient soudain pointés leur baguette vers lui. Il était pris au piège.

Alors qu'il croyait déjà que tout était terminé, le lustre au plafond se décrocha et vint s'écraser sur le sol, emportant avec lui deux des Mangemorts. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago et celui-ci profita de cette occasion pour courir vers les portes. Le souffle court, il s'apprêta à les atteindre lorsqu'il sentit une poigne le saisir fermement et l'entrainer sous les escaliers alors que les portes s'ouvraient brusquement pour laisser entre d'autres Mangemorts alertés par le bruit.

- Shutt !

Drago se figea en entendant ce mot à son oreille. Lui qui souffrait le martyr, lui qui tenait à peine debout, cette simple injonction venait soudain de le surprendre bien plus qu'autre chose. La poigne qui le retenait le fit brusquement se retourner et il croisa les yeux noirs de Rogue avec une appréhension plus que totale. Il allait de nouveau tomber entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa fuite n'avait duré que quelques secondes et voilà qu'il venait de retomber dans les bras de ceux voulant l'attraper.

- Ecoutez-moi bien car nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre, lâcha Rogue. Dès que je lancerai mon sortilège vous allez courir sans vous arrêter et quitter la propriété. Dès que vous avez franchi les grilles, transplanez sans attendre. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

- Pourquoi vous … balbutia Drago qui ne saisissait plus rien.

- Est-ce que vous m'avez compris ? coupa-t-il plus fermement.

Le blond acquiesça tout en dévisageant Rogue comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Dans un grand mouvement, ce dernier pointa la porte et une explosion retentit envoyant toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall s'écraser contre les murs.

- Courez ! ordonna Rogue.

Drago laissa un instant ses yeux fixer un peu plus longtemps son Maître des Potions mais se ressaisit bien vite. Quittant le dessous de l'escalier, il courut à travers le hall, son bras gauche contre sa poitrine, dérapant à moitié à chacune de ses enjambés.

- Attrapez-le ! hurla une voix par-dessus son épaule.

Il franchissait les portes du Manoir lorsqu'un sortilège passa par-dessus son épaule pour venir s'écraser sur l'une des fontaines qui vola en morceau, venant de ce fait le blesser encore un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Malgré la douleur qui lui enserrait la poitrine, il continua droit devant lui, remontant l'allée tout en entendant des hurlements résonner derrière lui. Frappant de l'épaule la grande grille en fer forgé, cette dernière s'entrouvrit assez pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait transplaner au plus tôt. Alors même qu'un nom lui passa par l'esprit, un sortilège Doloris franchit la grille pour le frapper aux creux des reins. S'effondrant dans un hurlement à terre, il laissa de nouveau les larmes coulées sur ses joues, incapable de faire autre chose. Mais il les entendait approcher, il ne pouvait rester comme cela. Lui qui était désormais au bout de ses limites, rassembla ses maigres forces pour se concentrer. Dans un craquement, il transplana sous les yeux de Bellatrix. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

L'étouffement produit par le sortilège s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il s'écroula dans la neige, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un seul mouvement autour de lui. Les flocons tombaient lentement sur son corps étendu duquel le sang s'écoulait. Drago n'arrivait plus à rester éveiller et dans un vain effort pour se redresser, il ne fit qu'au contraire épuiser ses dernières forces.

Tombant de nouveau au sol, sa vue se troubla et il s'évanouit. Il n'y avait rien dans la rue, rien à part un corps étendu dont le sang venait tâcher la neige éclatante.

* * *

**Drago survivra-t-il ? Les Mangemorts sont-ils à sa poursuite ? Rogue s'est-il fait prendre ? **

/!\ Je pars en vacances du 2 août jusqu'au 29 août... pas de publication durant cette période. /!\


	21. 19 Tombent les flocons à jamais sur le

**Titre du chapitre **Tombent les flocons… à jamais sur le sol

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Juste avant le début des vacances, Harry est amené à découvrir les actions du futur de Drago. Par la suite, le passé de ce dernier a décidé de ne pas s'engager dans les rangs de Voldemort, s'enfuiant pour rester en vie

**Petits bavardages :**I'm back ! Vous m'avez oubliée ? T.T

J'espère que non car voici la suite de la fic. Bon, il y a largement de quoi lire jusqu'en novembre au moins donc je reprends mon rythme de parution )

**Playlist : **More than it seems par Kutless

* * *

Harry émit un grognement désapprobateur et replongea courageusement sa tête dans le vieux meuble poussiéreux. Pas de magie, non mais franchement pourquoi fallait-il que Mme Weasley ait eu cette idée ?

- Bon, Ron, tu viens m'aider où tu comptes rester sur la commode toute la journée ? lâcha-t-il durement en quittant le placard pour se tourner vers le rouquin.

- Dès que toutes les araignées seront éliminées, je te rejoindrais, pour l'instant j'assure ma sécurité, répondit Ron en prenant soin de ne poser aucun pied au sol.

Gryffondor ? Harry se demandait parfois qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu passer par les coutures du Choixpeau pour envoyer Ron là-bas. Dans un regard noir, il retourna dans le placard en entendant le rouquin continuer à se plaindre.

Square Grimmaurd n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il y avait toujours autant de bibelots et toujours autant de poussière, à croire que tous leurs efforts l'année précédente n'avait servi à rien. Cependant, il fallait tout de même mentionner que l'endroit avait laissé à l'abandon durant près de six mois et que ce n'était certainement pas Kreattur qui avait fait le ménage.

Après la mort de Sirius et les risques trop élevés de voir des Mangemorts y débouler, Bellatrix à leur tête, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix était devenu un lieu bien trop dangereux pour y rester. Résultat, la bâtisse avait été désertée jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reçoive le testament de la part de Dumbledore et refasse don du Square Grimmaurd au directeur. Etrangement, durant les quelques mois où la maison des Black était restée dans l'oubli, un phénomène surprenant avait eu lieu, à savoir : le remplissage par tout ce qui avait été auparavant jeté. La cause, il ne fallait certainement pas chercher bien loin pour désigner Kreattur comme seul coupable, ce dernier ayant récupérer toutes les affaires de ses anciens maitres.

Mais le Square Grimmaurd était resté à l'abandon jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et l'Ordre y reviennent. Pour le brun, franchir le seuil avait été une épreuve difficile et il le vivait encore comme un étouffement permanent. Plusieurs fois, il lui était arrivé de lever la tête en entendant des pas dans les couloirs, mais son sourire s'était bien vite fané en ne reconnaissant pas la silhouette familière de Sirius. Des vacances… non, c'était plutôt une condamnation que de rester entre ces murs. Une condamnation d'autant plus conséquente qu'il devait de nouveau participer aux tâches ingrates du ménage version sorcier. Rappeler Kreattur ici était vraiment stupide, il ne l'avait pour l'instant rien vu faire à part récurer une vieille boite de fromage vide. Dumbledore et ses idées…

- Mme Weasley dit le petit déjeuner sera bientôt près, lança Hermione en franchissant les portes de la pièce, une pile de vieux vêtements mitées sous le bras qu'elle laissa tomber dans le grand sac poubelle.

- Ah, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Ron toujours niché sur sa commode.

Hermione le considéra d'un œil interrogateur mais se tut bien vite en le voyant se tasser brusquement lorsqu'Harry remua violement son chiffon, des araignées volant de ce fait gaiement dans la pièce.

- Laisse moi deviner, intervint le brun en se redressant à moitié. Les deux abrutis ne comptent pas venir ?

- Harry ! s'insurgea Hermione.

- Je prends ça pour un non, répondit Harry en prenant son indignation pour une réponse tout en retournant à sa tâche.

Par les deux abrutis, il entendait tout simplement les deux futurs. Ces deux derniers étaient arrivés en même temps qu'eux au Square Grimmaurd et étaient directement partis s'enfermer dans une chambre. Depuis, aucun signe d'eux. Les repas étaient déposés devant la porte et ils faisaient en sorte de ne croiser personne lorsqu'ils partaient au petit coin et faire leur toilette. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas d'ailleurs. Il était toujours en colère contre ces deux là, surtout envers son propre futur, celui de Malefoy l'ayant quelque peu effrayé. Le fait de ne pas à avoir à les croiser ou bien à les voir était pour lui une immense source de contentement et il fixait parfois la porte de leur chambre avec une haine plus que marquée sur son visage.

Contrairement à tous les autres présents au quartier général, il ne se posait pas de questions sur ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire depuis le début de ces vacances. Certes, il trouvait cela étrange, mais sa colère prenait le dessus sur sa raison et il laissait libre court à ses sentiments sans même prendre en compte les discussions autour de lui. Il ne tenait pas à avoir de nouveau une conversation avec son futur et Harry tenait encore moins à croiser celui de Malefoy au détour d'un couloir.

- Je continuerai ça tout à l'heure, lâcha-t-il en se relevant.

- Harry, je sais que tu n'es toujours pas…commença Hermione inquiète.

- Je vais aller manger, coupa Harry en la dévisageant. Je ne compte pas profiter de l'occasion pour passer dans leur chambre et ordonner à Kreattur de les tuer.

Malgré la situation, Ron éclata de rire face au regard indigné d'Hermione et celle-ci le fusilla bien vite des yeux. Le rouquin cessa soudain de se moquer et sauta de sa commode pour quitter en premier la pièce.

Contrairement à Harry, Ron avait eu une très longue conversation avec Hermione (ou plutôt, cette dernière avait parlé et lui avait écouté). A la suite de cela, il avait décidé de faire confiance à Hermione, mais seulement à elle, il n'était pas non plus question qu'il fasse la fête avec celui qui l'avait tué. Mais il voyait les choses d'une façon beaucoup moins sombre qu'Harry à présent et avait réalisé à quel point vivre était une aubaine, ne devant absolument pas la sacrifier à se morfondre pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vécu.

- Je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre, maugréa Harry qui l'avait suivi dans les escaliers. On vous annonce que vous êtes morts et vous vous ne faites absolument rien.

- Il vaut mieux ne rien faire qu'essayer d'envoyer Kreattur tuer des personnes, rétorqua Ron dans un sourire. Le connaissant, il se serait tromper d'Harry et on t'aurait retrouvé assassiner à coup d'asticots.

A cette idée, Harry ria lui aussi un bon coup. Kreattur n'était pas un assassin, il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus.

- Et sans vouloir vous offenser, je vous rappelle que le futur d'Harry est aussi le maître de Kreattur, intervint Hermione derrière eux alors qu'ils descendaient les marches. Autrement dit, il ne peut rien faire contre lui.

Harry fronça brusquement les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas pensé à cela !

Arrivés dans l'entrée, ils cessèrent de parler, marchant prudemment devant le portrait endormi de la mère de Sirius, et arrivèrent dans la cuisine sans trop d'encombre. A peine eurent-ils posés un pied dans la pièce, qu'ils se baissèrent soudain, un poulet venant brusquement s'écraser contre la porte.

- Fred, combien de fois je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ? ! hurla Mme Weasley en poussant son fils loin des fourneaux alors que ce dernier se protégeait le sommet du crâne que sa mère tentait d'aplatir consciencieusement à coup de rouleau à pâtisserie.

- Pardon, je me suis trompé de formule. Aïe !

- Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ? ! s'exclama Ron en se précipitant vers son frère qui était parti se réfugier derrière la table.

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire en le reconnaissant.

- Il y a une heure, répondit Fred. Je devais apporter des documents pour l'Ordre.

- George est aussi ici ? demanda Hermione en les rejoignant, suivi de près par Harry qui tenait entre deux doigts le poulet.

- Il en fallait un pour garder la boutique, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant convenablement sous le regard noir de Molly. Mais je ne vais pas tarder à partir. D'ailleurs, tu comptes passer Noël ici, Hermione ?

- Je pars demain soir, dit-elle en aidant Remus à apporter les couverts sur la table. Mes parents et moi allons à Berlin pour Noël et le jour de l'An.

- Ah, Berlin ! lâcha Fred d'une voix rêveuse. Les monuments, la culture, les jolies blondes et les poulets volants…

Il eut un soupir rêveur alors que Ron éclatait de rire, suivi par Harry qui venait brusquement de se faire arracher le poulet des mains par une Molly en colère.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, lâcha-t-il en se relevant, je dois y aller maintenant.

Piquant un muffin dans la corbeille, il leur fit en un grand signe de la main avant de quitter la cuisine à grand pas. Harry le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte, un sourire toujours aux lèvres. Les jumeaux étaient toujours un bon moyen de regagner du moral, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'en doutait plus. Dans un soupir, il se tourna vers Remus qui s'asseyait en face de lui.

- Tu me sembles un peu pâle ce matin, lui dit Remus.

- Si vous aviez mis votre tête dès votre réveil dans une armoire remplie d'immondices je suis sûr que vous auriez une aussi bonne mine que moi, lâcha Harry dans une grimace.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, nous aurons bientôt terminé, s'exclama joyeusement Ron en se servant généreusement des pancakes.

Harry osa un sourcil tout en tournant dans un mouvement mécanique vers son « ami ». Attendez voir, qui avait donc passé les derniers jours juché sur une commode à regarder le plafond ?

- Ron a raison, lança Tonks en s'asseyant gaiement à côté d'Harry. Il faut garder un moral inébranlable !

Cette intervention eut tout simplement la conséquence de faire s'écrouler de rire Hermione et Ginny qui s'avaient toutes deux pertinemment qu'Harry était le seul des deux à travailler. Ce dernier saisit très bien qu'il était la source de tout cela et que les filles se fichaient ouvertement de lui. Dans un grognement, il étala sauvagement sa confiture alors que Ginny riait de plus belle tandis qu'Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de rester sérieuse.

BANG !

- Immondes bâtards venant souiller ma maison ! Traître à leur sang ! Vermine venant déshonorer la maison de mes ancêtres ! Sales vomissures de…

- Harry, ça va ?

- Plus ou moins mais Kreattur a laissé traîner une caisse.

Dans la cuisine, il ne fallut pas moins de deux secondes pour que toutes les personnes présentent se retrouve devant la porte, considérant la scène du hall sans comprendre.

Le futur d'Harry était étalé au bas des escaliers, une jambe enfoncée dans une vieille caisse en bois tandis que Malefoy se tenait en haut des marches, une mine affolée sur le visage. Ce dernier dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre le brun qui se massait la tête en se redressant difficilement.

- Tout va bien ? s'affola Hermione en se précipitant vers le futur d'Harry qui avait vraisemblablement descendu les marches d'une manière des moins appropriées.

- Ouais, maugréa le brun en retirant maladroitement la caisse de sa jambe. Je vais… Bon Drago, je suis vivant alors arrête ! ajouta-t-il violemment à l'attention du blond qui vérifiait minutieusement si le futur d'Harry était en un seul morceau, commençant de ce fait une consultation plus que désappropriée vu le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

- Tu as descendu un escalier la tête la première, rétorqua Drago alors que le brun tentait tant bien que mal de se rhabiller. Si tu as quelque chose de casser…

- Je vais bien !

- POURRITURES INFAMES SALISSANT LA DEMEURES DE MES AÏEUX ! RESIDUS ABJECTES…

Le portrait se tut soudain lorsque Remus referma brusquement les rideaux laissant de ce fait les deux futurs continuer à hurler dans le hall.

- Drago, arrête !

- Je ne…

- Vous ne pourriez pas vous crêper le chignon dans la cuisine ? coupa Remus qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder les rideaux fermés.

A peine la question soulevée, le futur d'Harry fut trainé de force dans la cuisine par un Drago en colère et une Hermione inquiète. Toutes les personnes à la porte se dégagèrent soudain pour les laisser entrer, toutes sauf une. Harry était depuis longtemps retourné s'asseoir à la table pour manger dès qu'il avait vu que tout ce remue-ménage était dû aux futurs et ne leva pas la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit le sien se débattre pour qu'on le lâche, dégustant tranquillement sa tartine.

Ce manège dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le futur du brun accepte enfin qu'on l'examine, Molly et Drago passant consciencieusement en revu toutes les blessures qu'il aurait pu avoir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demanda Tonks en considérant la mine bougonne du brun.

- On allait dans la bibliothèque, répondit sombrement le futur d'Harry. Je ne pensais pas que Kreattur avait décidé de jouer au Petit Poucet avec des caisses.

- Ce n'est peut être pas lui, défendit ardemment Hermione. Il…

- Il n'y avait rien dans les escaliers tout à l'heure, coupa Ron en reprenant le cours de son petit déjeuner à côté d'Harry dont l'attitude restait neutre. A moins que Peeves n'ait décidé de déménager, il n'y que Kreattur pour faire des choses aussi dangereuses.

Ginny acquiesça vigoureusement suivit de Lupin, Tonks et Molly ce qui eut pour effet de vexer profondément Hermione qui partit s'enterrer contre la fenêtre.

- Bon, il faut me préparer un cercueil ou bien je peux me rhabiller ? demanda sèchement le futur d'Harry.

- Ce n'est pas terminé ! lachèrent brusquement Drago et Molly d'une même voix ce qui eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement le brun.

Harry eut une sorte de sourire amer en les entendant. Si Mme Weasley savait que celui à côté d'elle avait tué son fils, il était certain qu'elle ne travaillerait pas si facilement à recoudre son futur avec lui.

Car il fallait tout de même préciser une chose. Bien qu'une partie des membres l'Ordre avait été mis au courant de la présence des futurs, aucun ne savait ce qu'avait fait celui de Malefoy. Les seuls à détenir ce secret étaient tout simplement ceux ayant été présent lors de la fête et Dumbledore, qui semblait avoir été mis dans la confidence par l'un des deux futurs, sans vraiment plus de détails. Cependant, il ne fallait pas être le dernier des abrutis pour ne pas comprendre que les rumeurs allaient surement aller bon train à leur retour à Poudlard, finissant par contaminer l'ensemble du château.

- C'est bon, tu peux te rhabiller, dit Molly en considérant toute de même le futur du brun avec prudence.

- Enfin, maugréa ce dernier en récupérant son pull qu'il enfila par-dessus le maillot qu'il avait quand même tenu à garder, la chaleur n'étant tout de même pas assez importante pour se mettre torse nu.

Mais Drago ne semblait pas vraiment être d'accord et se fut à contre cœur qu'il accepta la décision de Molly.

- Vous comptez partir vous renfermer dans votre chambre ou bien rester prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous ? interrogea Tonks qui voyait pour la première fois les futurs en chaires et en os.

- Après une entrée si fracassante, autant rester, décréta Drago dont la simple mention de nourriture lui fit totalement oublier la chute du brun.

Ce détail n'échappa pas à ce dernier qui le regarda partir s'asseoir avec une mine incrédule. Cependant, au bout de quelques années, il n'était plus vraiment surpris. Finissant de se rhabiller, il gagna également la table, s'asseyant cependant à l'opposé de son passé dont leur dernière confrontation marquait toujours son humeur.

Ce large trou entre les deux, personnes n'étaient vraiment disposées à ne pas le remarquer et il y eut comme un silence pesant semblant flotter dans l'atmosphère. Ce fut dans cette ambiance plutôt glauque que Tonks décida de prendre les choses en mains.

- Tu es vraiment devenu un très bel homme, Harry !

Aussitôt, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Harry, son futur, Drago et Remus recrachèrent brusquement tout ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche, Drago s'étranglant à moitié.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda innocemment Tonks alors que tous les regards étaient tombés sur elle. Je me suis trompée ?

- Non, non, assura Ginny. Il est devenu très mignon, Hermione et moi nous sommes d'accord là-dessus depuis longtemps.

Cette fois-ci se fut au tour de Ron de recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche alors que les deux Harry semblaient littéralement glisser dans un même mouvement sous la table.

- Hermione, depuis quand tu as de vues sur Harry ? s'insurgea Ron en se tournant brusquement vers la brunette toujours logée contre sa fenêtre.

- J'ai dit qu'il était mignon, pas que j'allais en faire le père de mes enfants ! s'indigna Hermione.

La comparaison ne fut cependant pas accueillie avec de grands sourires car les deux Harry étaient désormais totalement enterrés sous la table, aussi rouge que des pivoines. Ron prit l'annonce comme un choc et retomba brutalement sur sa chaise, le regard éberlué. Irritée par son comportement, Hermione regarda de nouveau la fenêtre la mine boudeuse. Non mais il ne manquait pas de toupet celui-là ! Elle avait quand même le droit de penser ce qu'elle voulait pendant le rouquin cherchait un « cadeau » pour sa copine. Renfrognée, elle fixa la rue la mine sombre.

- Le fait que je mentionne qu'il est plutôt pas mal ne veut pas aussi dire que je vais lui sauter dessus, intervint Tonks qui étrangement regardait fixement Lupin alors que ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de nettoyer la table.

- Dites, vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de parler de ça, lança Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus gêné. Je ne suis pas sur que…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? !

Les regards se braquèrent immédiatement vers Hermione qui s'était soudain redressée, le visage collé à la fenêtre. Il n'y eut que quelques secondes de silence avant qu'elle ne quitte brusquement la pièce en courant, attrapant une épaisse cape au passage.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Ron sans comprendre alors que Drago avait rejoint la fenêtre en courant.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il neigeait dehors. Il neigeait vraiment très fort alors même que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Mais malgré l'obscurité habituelle de la rue, les rayons commençaient à percer et frapper la neige éclatante. Eclatante… elle l'était, oui, sauf à un endroit, juste devant le numéro 11 de la rue, là où un petit monticule s'était formé et où la neige était rouge sang.

- Et merde !

Drago quitta la fenêtre pour suivre Hermione en courant alors que les autres se levaient de la table sans comprendre. Le futur d'Harry fut le premier à sortir de la cuisine, suivi de près par son passé, et tous deux quittèrent le Square Grimmaud en suivant les deux silhouettes face à eux qui couraient vers le même point.

Le blond fut le premier à arriver et tomba à genoux près du monticule de neige écarlate alors qu'Hermione le rejoignait, suivi quelques secondes plus tard des deux bruns. Dans de grands gestes, Drago dégagea la neige, révélant peu à peu ce qu'elle recouvrait. Une silhouette noire recroquevillée sur elle-même, les vêtements imprégnés de sang, était étalée sur le sol. Passant la main sur le visage, la peau pâle et les lèvres bleuis firent ressortir d'autant plus son visage.

- Malefoy ? lâcha Harry en considérant le Serpentard sans comprendre.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Stay with me de Danity Kane (elle m'a fortement inspirée pour Drago agonisant dans la neige mais j'ai du mal à la placer donc c'est maintenant où jamais :/)

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il ne se passa rien durant quelques secondes, absolument rien. Hermione était totalement abasourdie, Harry était perdu et les deux futurs considérant le jeune Serpentard avec une sorte d'effroi.

- Il est vivant ? demanda subitement Hermione en considérant la quantité de sang totalement apeurée.

- Tout juste, répondit le futur d'Harry en posant ses doigts sur son cou gelé, non loin de la blessure infligée par Bellatrix. Il faut immédiatement l'amener à l'intérieur !

- Et moi qui lui avait dit de ne surtout pas se faire blesser, cracha le blond en prenant son passé dans ses bras.

Saisissant fermement son autre lui, Drago se précipita subitement vers le numéro 12 lorsqu'Harry s'interposa soudain.

- On ne peut pas le faire entrer dans le quartier général sans prendre une once de précautions, lâcha-t-il. Rien ne nous dit que Vold…

- Abruti ! coupa Drago en serrant contre lui son passé. Ce n'est pas le moment de parler pour ne rien dire !

- Mais il a raison sur un point, intervint le futur d'Harry. On ne peut pas le faire rentrer comme ça.

Se tournant vers Drago, il lui prit le jeune Serpentard des bras et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Harry.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis aussi le propriétaire et par conséquence l'un des gardiens du secret, répliqua sèchement son futur. Si je veux qu'il rentre, il rentrera et tu n'as pas intérêt à m'en empêcher.

Harry n'eut le temps de ne rien dire que le brun était déjà rentré dans la maison, Drago et Hermione à sa suite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'accueillir un nouveau Drago Malefoy ici, qu'il soit mourant ou non. Dans un effort de volonté, il s'engagea lui aussi dans la bâtisse suivant les futurs qui grimpaient quatre à quatre les marches alors que le portrait dans le hall se remettait à hurler. Courant dans les marches, il ne comprenait pourquoi ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et encore moins, après que son futur ait ouvert la porte en la frappant, lorsqu'il déposa le jeune Serpentard dans le lit du rouquin.

- Drago, dépêche-toi ! lâcha le brun.

Celui-ci acquiesça et Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit son futur marcher droit sur lui. D'une main ferme, il le prit par l'épaule et l'envoya hors de son chemin.

- Phineas ! hurla le brun en saisissant le tableau.

Le portrait se réveilla soudain et le vieux directeur eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Avertissez immédiatement Dumbledore que Drago Malefoy est ici ! coupa-t-il.

- Pour qui vous…

- Faites-le !

Phineas déguerpit immédiatement de la toile alors que le brun la laissait tomber par terre pour revenir vers le jeune Serpentard.

- Hermione, il faut de l'eau, des couvertures chaudes et tout ce qui va avec, lança-t-il en se tournant vers la brunette qui acquiesça immédiatement avant de quitter la pièce en courant, manquant de ce fait de percuter les autres qui étaient montés.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lança Remus.

- Pour les explications, on passera, rétorqua Drago qui enlevait rapidement mais du mieux possible les vêtements de son passé.

Les regards se posèrent sur le jeune Serpentard étendu sur le lit, aussi blanc que la neige continuant de tomber à l'extérieur, et dont l'aspect tout entier le faisait ressembler à un cadavre. Si le futur d'Harry n'avait pas assuré qu'il était encore vivant, tous auraient déjà certifiés sa mort.

- Alors ? demanda le brun.

- Alors, cet abruti aurait mieux fait de m'écouter, lâcha Drago en sortant sa baguette. Les sortilèges de septembre ont commencé à s'estomper et les blessures qu'il a ne viennent pas arranger le reste.

- Quelles sont ses blessures ? demanda Tonks.

- Je commence par laquelle ? rétorqua-t-il en la regardant d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Elle se tut mais ne le prit pas mal. D'ailleurs, il fallait bien comprendre que la situation était loin d'être simple. En septembre, le Serpentard n'avait reçu que quelques blessures, certes importantes, mais il n'y en avait pas autant et surtout il n'avait passé une nuit entière sous la neige. Drago ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir tout guérir, tout simplement s'il en aurait le temps.

- J'ai les couvertures et l'eau, s'exclama Hermione en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Bon, Mme Weasley et Lupin nettoyer ses blessures, Hermione et Ron faites en sorte de réchauffer la pièce et Harry tu m'aides à le guérir.

Il ne s'était pas adressé au passé, seulement au futur et ce dernier laissa vaguement sa bouche s'entrouvrir.

- Je ne crois pas que…

- La ferme et fais-ce que je te dis, coupa brutalement Drago. Les deux autres, essayez de trouver Severus ou bien Dumbledore !

Harry reçut l'ordre comme une claque en plein visage. Etrangement, le fait ne pas participer activement à la guérison de Malefoy le gênait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Mais il ne fallait pas être idiot pour comprendre que son comportement d'il y a quelques minutes ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

- Je me charge de Dumbledore et Severus, lança Tonks. Reste ici.

Rester ici… pour quoi faire ? Tout le monde s'activait et lui restait ici sans faire un mouvement. Les futurs étaient déjà à l'œuvre, le sien semblant pourtant être un peu plus perdu que celui de Malefoy, Mme Weasley et Remus s'occupaient de nettoyer le jeune Serpentard tandis que ses amis réchauffaient la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il faisait tâche.

- Il a reçu plusieurs Doloris, marmonna sombrement Lupin. Sans compter certaines côtes cassées, une entaille à la gorge et une blessure au bras gauche.

- Sa main droite est totalement écrasée, rajouta Molly où un regard affolée transparu dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle prit soigneusement la main en question.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a été torturé ? s'exclama Ron en cessant un instant de s'activer dans la pièce.

- A moins qu'il n'ait décidé de se passer dans un broyeur il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres solutions, rétorqua sèchement Hermione face à la stupidité du rouquin.

- Un peu de silence serait trop demandé ? ! lâcha Drago.

Son intervention laissa tout le monde dans un silence pesant. Torturer ? Etrangement, Harry regardait le corps inerte du Serpentard avec une sorte de pincement au cœur. Lui qui avait connu un peu cette activité ne pouvait que laisser sa compassion aller vers Malefoy. Cependant, pourquoi le fils à papa se serait brusquement fait torturer ? Il ne comprenait pas comment se revirement de situation avait bien pu avoir lieu, c'était incompréhensible.

Les minutes suivantes furent les plus longues qu'Harry eut vécues, tout comme toutes les personnes présentes. Allait-il survivre ? Rien n'était vraiment sûr et ils regardaient tous le corps si fragile du Serpentard.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Harry pivota brusquement vers l'entrée de la pièce et aperçut avec une certaine surprise le Dumbledore s'avancer.

- Ils s'occupent de lui depuis déjà quinze minutes, expliqua Mme Weasley en désignant les deux futurs qui n'avaient même relevés la tête pour continuer à soigner Drago. Je ne sais pas si son état est bon, mais pour l'instant il est en vie.

- Je suppose qu'il n'a donc rien dit sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? poursuivit le directeur.

- Et il ne risquera pas de parler avant un moment, répondit le futur de Drago en se relevant se massant les tempes alors que celui d'Harry se laissait tout simplement tomber à terre.

Apparemment, ils avaient terminé et étaient totalement épuisés. Le brun semblait être celui qui avait le plus mal vécu cette opération délicate et restait immobile à fixer le plancher le souffle court. Soigner n'était pas quelque chose de si facile, le futur de Drago semblant nettement meilleur dans ce domaine ce qu'il montrait amplement en se levant avant de partir s'asseoir sur le lit d'Harry.

- Quel est votre bilan ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Mon bilan ? répéta Drago. Et bien je dirai que dès qu'il sera réveillé je me chargerai personnellement de le tuer.

Le sarcasme qu'il venait d'utiliser n'échappa à personne et tous comprirent à quel point le jeune Serpentard venait de frôler la mort.

- Pourquoi garde-t-il encore une marque ? interrogea Hermione en voyant que la blessure à la gorge de Drago n'avait pas disparu et qu'il y avait à la place une peau brillante et lisse, cicatrice amplement visible.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux mais elle a du être faite avec une baguette, expliqua-t-il en suivant son regard. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que ça.

Il eut un rire amer.

- Au moins, on peut dire que l'on pourra facilement nous distinguer maintenant, lâcha-t-il en montrant du doigt sa propre cicatrise située le long de sa mâchoire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, intervint le futur d'Harry en continuant de fixer inlassablement le sol.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était, répliqua Drago.

L'atmosphère de la pièce était tendue, chaque regard étant tourné vers le corps inerte du jeune blond. Dumbledore s'avança et se pencha sur lui sans dire un mot. Ses yeux allèrent du Serpentard à son futur et ce dernier sembla brusquement très intéressé par le plafond. Il n'y avait pas à chercher bien loin pour comprendre une chose : le futur de Drago savait les grandes lignes de ce qu'il s'était passé mais d'un point de vue totalement opposé.

- Nous ferions mieux de le laisser se reposer, décréta Dumbledore. Allons dans la cuisine pour continuer.

Les ordres furent suivis presque immédiatement et toutes les personnes présentes descendirent, le futur d'Harry légèrement à la traîne, ne supportant visiblement pas les guérissons quand c'était lui qui devait les donner.

- Je n'arrive pas à contacter Severus, lança Tonks lorsqu'elle les vit entrer dans la pièce.

- Il ne doit surement pas être en mesure de répondre vu ce qui a dû se passer, dit calmement Dumbledore en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Le fait qu'il soit présent ou non ne va pas vraiment nous aider, intervint Lupin. Je me demande plutôt comment Drago à fait pour atterrir au Square Grimmaurd. Si lui a pu le faire, les Mangemorts risqueraient…

- Il n'y a aucun risque, coupa le futur du blond qui s'était laissé tomber sur le siège le plus près. C'est moi qui lui ai dit à quelle adresse se rendre en cas de problèmes. Bien entendu, comme je ne suis pas le Gardien du Secret, je lui ai donné le numéro d'à côté.

- Vous saviez donc ce qui allait se passer ? lâcha Ginny qui avait été dans l'obligation de rester hors de la chambre, la pièce n'étant pas assez grande pour accueillir tant de monde.

- Savoir est un bien grand mot, rectifia-t-il. Je m'en doutais. En aucun cas je n'avais prévu ce scénario et je précise bien que je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, ajouta-t-il en sentant que presque tout le monde s'attendait à le voir raconter l'histoire.

- Le cours du temps a donc irrémédiablement changé ? conclut Dumbledore.

Drago et le futur d'Harry acquiescèrent vaguement. Il y avait d'ailleurs de quoi. Ils avaient tous deux espérés ce revirement mais sans doute pas au point d'accueillir un « cadavre » en guise de récompense. Et puis, maintenant que le futur avait changé, leurs calculs risquaient peut être d'être mis à mal pour la suite des évènements, ce qui ne venait en rien égayer le tableau. Le futur du brun soupira tout en s'enfonçant dans la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Rien n'allait vraiment pour le mieux et voilà qu'en plus il avait une migraine terrible. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus, la guérison n'était en aucun cas son point fort, il était nettement plus doué pour causer des blessures.

- Je ne voudrai pas jouer les rabat-joies, intervint Harry qui n'appréciait pas vraiment ce silence, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de riquiqui Malefoy maintenant ?

Tout en posant sa question, il pointait le plafond, là où l'intéressé était allongé dans un lit quelques étages plus haut. Le futur du blond tourna son regard vers lui avec une pointe de frustration face à la manière dont il avait nommé son passé alors que tous ceux dans la pièce faisaient de même.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Dumbledore. Il faut…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans son explication que la porte d'entrée claqua soudainement, entraînant à sa suite les hurlements du portait dans le hall. Ils eurent à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce qu'une silhouette en franchissait déjà le sol, retirant brusquement sa capuche de sa tête.

- Severus, tu… commença Remus en se levant.

- Pas le temps pour les civilités, coupa sèchement Rogue. Il faut rapidement retrouver le jeune Drago Malefoy avant que les Mangemorts ne mettent la main sur lui. A l'heure qu'il est, il est peut être déjà mort donc il me faut toutes…

- Drago est ici, dit calmement Dumbledore.

- … les personnes disponibles pour essayer de le localiser, poursuivit-il. Avec un peu de chance, il sera tombé dans un quartier moldu et nous pourront le retrouver dans l'un de leurs hôpitaux, pareil pour ce qui est des sorciers. Mais si…

- Il est ici, répéta Dumbledore.

- … ce n'est pas le cas il n'y a vraiment pas un seconde à perdre. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse…

- Oh, Servilus, tu écoutes quant on te parle ! lança brusquement le futur d'Harry tout en attrapant la petite cuillère à côté de lui qu'il lui laissa au visage.

Rogue se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le projectile et sortit immédiatement sa baguette qu'il pointa droit sur le brun. Le passé de ce dernier avait littéralement laissé sa mâchoire se décrocher en l'entendant et surtout en le voyant agir. Il était devenu totalement cinglé !

- Calmez-vous, Severus, intervint Dumbledore en se positionnant entre Rogue et le futur d'Harry tout en lui faisant signe de baisser sa baguette. Bien qu'il n'ait pas utilisé le moyen le plus approprié, je dois admettre que vous n'êtes pas non plus très à l'écoute.

Rogue fronça brusquement les sourcils tout en dévisageant le directeur. A ce moment précis, il ne voyait rien d'autre que le père de Potter, d'autant plus que le futur n'avait pas de lunettes d'où une ressemblance encore un peu plus frappante avec son pire ennemi.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il malgré tout en détachant son regard du brun pour venir les poser sur Dumbledore.

- Mon passé est ici, se chargea de répondre Drago.

- Comment est-ce possible ? interrogea Rogue en pivotant vers ce dernier.

- Je lui ai donné l'adresse d'à côté lorsque nous étions dans votre bureau, expliqua le blond en supportant bien que mal le regard incendiaire du Maitre des Potions. Il est…

- En parlant de mon bureau, coupa Rogue en s'avançant droit vers lui. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit de faire ? !

Le futur d'Harry se leva précipitamment en voyant ce dernier saisir violemment Drago par le col, le forçant de se fait à quitter son siège. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Rogue était en colère, voire dans une rage sans nom. Saisissant les poignets de celui-ci, le blond tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas finir étouffer tout en ordonnant au futur du brun de ne surtout pas intervenir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit de faire pour qu'il manque de se faire tuer, espèce d'idiot ? ! répéta Rogue.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit, se défendit Drago. Absolument rien ! Je ne sais même pas pour quelles raisons nous l'avons retrouvé à demi mort !

- Arrêtez de me mentir ! répliqua-t-il. Je ne vais pas…

- Severus, je ne crois pas qu'il vous mente, intervint durement Dumbledore. Lâchez-le et expliquez nous exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Rogue eut un moment d'hésitation, fixant le blond avec haine. Dans une mine dégoûtée, il le lâcha sans prendre la peine de prendre la moindre précaution, Drago tombant violemment sur le sol.

- Expliquer, maugréa-t-il. En quelques mots, Drago Malefoy est un suicidaire qui serait certainement parvenu à ses fins si je n'avais pas été là !

- Un peu plus de détails serait… commença Tonks qui s'arrêta soudainement en voyant son regard noir se braquer sur elle.

- Il aurait pu partir avant ou après la cérémonie mais il a décidé de prendre sa décision face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! lâcha-t-il. N'importe quel sorcier aurait eu au moins un peu de jugeote mais cet imbécile a préféré renoncer au titre de Mangemort au moment même où il allait recevoir la Marque !

- J'imagine que Voldemort n'a pas apprécié, en déduit Dumbledore tout plissant le front.

- Et comment qu'il n'a pas apprécié ! répliqua Rogue dans un faux éclat de rire. Drago a fait tout depuis le début de son arrivée au Manoir pour amener les soupçons sur lui ! Au moment où il a retiré son bras il n'a fait que vérifier les conclusions du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'acharner autant à utiliser la Légimencie sur quelqu'un !

- Pourquoi…, murmura Dumbledore en laissant ses yeux bleus tomber sur le futur de Drago.

Ce dernier eut comme un moment d'arrêt lorsqu'il finit de se relever en sentant le regard du directeur sur lui. Etrangement, il n'était le seul à le regarder et Remus, Tonks, Rogue, Hermione et son passé le fixaient sans comprendre. Pour Harry, lui qui n'avait jamais été un bon Occlumens et surtout qui avait affronté Voldemort, il avait dû mal saisir comment Malefoy aurait pu lui résister. Il n'y avait pas photo, un gamin de seize ans ne pouvait être de taille face à Voldemort.

- Bellatrix a beau être la pire des enseignantes, il faut admettre que le meilleur moyen de ne pas devenir fou est de faire rapidement des progrès, expliqua le blond. J'ai passé des journées entières avec elle à maîtriser l'Occlumencie et je dois dire que j'ai été plutôt heureux lorsque je cessé de passer des nuits blanches avec une tarée de tante essayant de pénétrer mon esprit.

- Devenir un aussi bon Occlumens à cet âge n'est pas…, commença Dumbledore.

- C'est formidable qu'il soit un excellent Occlumens mais à cause de cela le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a fait que s'acharner un peu plus sur lui, coupa Rogue dans un rire jaune. En moins de dix minutes, Drago n'était déjà plus qu'un corps à moitié mort !

- Le fait est qu'il est désormais hors de danger et en sécurité, intervint Remus alors que Tonks acquiesçait. La situation aurait pu être bien pire si…

- A cause de son idiotie j'ai bien failli perdre ma couverture, rétorqua-t-il. Croyez-vous vraiment que tout va pour le mieux ? ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est furieux !

- Et vous devriez retourner auprès de lui au plus tôt, dit Dumbledore.

Rogue eut comme un moment d'arrêt et pivota vers le directeur, un sourcil levé tout en tentant de saisir s'il devait bien le prendre ou non.

- Je sais que ce je vous demande peut sembler inhumain, accorda Dumbledore. Mais il faut absolument savoir ce qu'il se passe et surtout faire en sorte de préserver votre couverture. Plus longtemps vous resterez avec nous, plus les chances que Voldemort soupçonne quelque chose grandiront. Je ne tiens pas à vous compter parmi la liste des victimes, Severus.

Les arguments pesaient leur poids mais il était toujours en colère, surtout vers le futur de Drago. Il avait beau dire qu'il n'était en rien responsable du comportement de son passé, il fallait tout de même admettre qu'il était l'un des deux qui avait voulu modifier le passé, enchaînant soirée après soirée avec ce dernier pour faire en sorte de changer le futur. Alors certes, il n'était pas coupable, mais ces agissements avaient tout simplement conduit les évènements jusqu'à ce point.

- Pour ce qui est de Drago, intervint Dumbledore. Dites à Voldemort que l'Ordre l'a retrouvé mais que vous ne savez cependant pas où il se trouve. Dites lui qu'il a été placé à l'abri, sous la protection du Sortilège de Fidelitas, quelque part à Londres et que son état de santé reste critique sans pour autant mettre sa vie en danger.

Fixant le blond avec rage, Rogue saisit brusquement sa capuche qu'il rabattit sur sa tête avant de quitter la pièce à grand pas, disparaissant dans un craquement sonore l'entrée de la maison. Mentir, toujours mentir… avoir en permanence un couteau sous la gorge ne le rendait en aucun cas joyeux.

Toujours assis dans la cuisine, il eut un long silence jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore intervienne à nouveau, annonçant son départ et déclarant l'entière responsabilité des futurs pour ce qui étaient des décisions à prendre avec le jeune Malefoy. Aucuns d'eux n'eurent le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit qu'il était déjà reparti dans la cheminée, emporté par le tourbillon de flammes émeraudes.

- Donc je repose ma question, dit Harry en fixant la cheminée avec une certaine irritation. Que fait-on de mini Malefoy ?

- Harry, tu ne… commença Ginny quelque peu lassée de l'entendre toujours parle ainsi.

- Il va rester dans cette chambre, déclara le futur du blond. Il faut quelqu'un pour le surveiller donc Ron tu devras aller t'installer dans une autre chambre.

- Mais…contesta le rouquin.

- L'ancienne chambre de Fred et George conviendra, coupa Molly qui partait déjà préparer la pièce.

- Attendez pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais me charger de jouer les baby-sitters ? intervint Harry en dévisageant le blond.

- Harry, tu n'aimes pas Malefoy, tout le monde le sait, lâcha durement Hermione en se levant pour lui faire face. Cependant tu te comportes comme un gamin égoïste depuis le début des vacances ! Il vient de se faire torturer et toi tu penses seulement à ta petite personne !

- Je n'aime pas Malefoy, c'est vrai, approuva Harry. Mais aies un peu de jugeote, Hermione, crois-tu vraiment que je pourrai lui venir en aide si sa santé venait à s'aggraver ? Tout ce que je pourrais faire c'est le regarder sans rien faire ! Pour sa survie, il vaut mieux qu'il reste avec les deux abrutis !

L'aversion qu'il avait pour Drago s'était largement calmée depuis qu'il connaissait sa situation et ce qu'il avait fait en renonçant à devenir un Mangemort. Cependant, il haïssait toujours autant les futurs qui n'avaient fait que prouver encore un peu plus qu'ils ne les considéraient que comme des jouets.

- Il n'y aura normalement aucune complication, affirma le futur du brun.

- Il faut juste garder un œil sur lui et faire en sorte qu'il ne quitte pas la chambre, ajouta celui de Drago. Il risque certainement de ne pas comprendre où il se trouve.

- Raison de plus pour le mettre avec quelqu'un doté d'un peu plus de muscles, rétorqua Harry.

- Si la première chose qu'il voit lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux est Harry Potter, pire ennemi de Voldemort, il saura immédiatement qu'il n'a rien à craindre, dit Remus. La raison est tout simplement le fait que là où tu es, toutes les protections sont mises à dispositions pour que Tu-Sais-Qui ni soit pas. J'ai raison ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse des futurs.

Ces deux derniers acquiescèrent. Harry eut comme quelque chose lui serrant la gorge. Les arguments étaient irréfutables, pas de doute là-dessus, et il devait de ce fait supporter la tâche de surveiller Malefoy. Il y avait comme quelque chose d'ironique dans tout cela : pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait dormir dans la même chambre qu'un Serpentard, lui un Gryffondor. Et puis, il ne fallait tout de même oublier de mentionner le fait qu'il allait devoir bichonner celui qu'il avait tant haï ces dernières années, en essayant d'oublier toute la rancœur et les désagréables souvenirs qu'il partageait avec lui.****

Pour mon explication sur l'occlumencie, lisez la note 

* * *

**Quel sera la réaction de Drago à son réveil ? Comment Harry parviendra-t-il à jouer les nounous ? Le Serpentard aura-t-il des séquelles ?**

Pour l'histoire de l'occlumencie, je n'ai pas rendu Drago résistant juste pour faire de lui un héro. Ma logique fut la suivante et tirée des livres : en sachant que dans le tome 6 Severus fait la remarque que Bellatrix a très bien formé Drago et que celui-ci ne semble pas pouvoir accéder à son esprit (il s'agit de mon parti prit), ajouté à cela que Severus a su résister à Voldemort durant des années alors = Voldemort { Severus { Drago. Il s'agit de mon parti prit, je le rappelle.


	22. 20 Enfermant les yeux j'aurai voulu ne

**Titre du chapitre : **En ouvrant les yeux… j'aurai voulu ne pas y croire

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Découvert à demi mort sur le palier d'à côté, Drago est soigné par les futurs. Mais la colère de Rogue envers ce dernier n'a fait que s'amplifier tandis qu'Harry se voit attribuer le titre de nounou en chef du Serpentard

**Petits bavardages :** Oyé oyé ! Voici donc cette suite :) Mais j'ai remarqué une chose : que de personnes me mettant en histoire favorite ! Non mais c'est vrai, c'est vraiment un compliment qui me va droit au cœur :') Vous savez ce qui serait encore meilleur ? Que vous me disiez pourquoi ! ^^ Je ne mords, je suis au contraire très gentille et peux partir dans quelques délires parfois, c'est vrai, mais c'est toujours bien de savoir ce qui plait et ce qui ne plait pas )

**RAR **_(parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait et que ces deux là ont aussi le droit à des réponses .)_

Camstorys : Alors déjà, premier dialogue entre nous… j'aime tes reviews :3 Pourquoi ? C'est généralement les plus longues et surtout avec une foule de réactions que j'aime et que j', je suis une as de la concordance ! Je sais, I'm the boss ! (_non non, je ne prends pas la grosse tête_) La preuve, j'ai mis de l'histoire de la magie alors qu'ils n'en ont plus en 6ème année… Maias oui, dans mon histoire tout roule ^^Et puis, remarque une chose, Drago est dans le lit de ron mais nulle part je n'ai marqué qu'ils avaient changé les draps… Le service d'hôtel est à revoir…

Mademoiselle Mimme : Clair et concis, je peux juste dire merci pour ces pensées envers mes chapitres :')

**Playlist : **Ensei de Yuki Kajiura

* * *

Mais cette journée sembla être un supplice. Le quartier général commença bientôt à se remplir et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny furent bien vite expulsés de la cuisine où se tenaient les réunions. Ils avaient toujours pour missions de faire le ménage et se fut pour eux un calvaire de retourner dans les étages en sachant tout ce qui se passait plus bas. Sans compter que les futurs avaient de nouveaux désertés la cuisine, partant s'enfermer dans leur chambre comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis le début des vacances.

Harry n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il avait tout simplement l'impression d'être traité comme un subalterne auquel nul n'attachait de l'importance. Et pour parfaire le tableau, les scènes de ménages devaient être entre coupées de visites fréquentes dans sa chambre pour vérifier que la Belle au bois dormant n'avait pas quitté son lit. Heureusement pour lui, Malefoy dormait à point fermé et n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis que les futurs l'avaient soigné. Cette nouvelle, c'était sans aucun doute le seul apaisement qu'il pouvait recevoir entre deux corvées.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Bon, on se dit à demain alors, marmonna sombrement Ron tout gravissant les marches le menant à sa nouvelle chambre. Prends bien soin de notre fouine.

Harry acquiesça dans un grognement sous le regard rempli de reproches d'Hermione. Elle avait beau le fixer de cette manière, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait prendre du plaisir à dormir à côté du Serpentard ! Sans même lui adresser un mot, il s'enferma dans la chambre dans un claquement de porte, bien trop occupé à jurer à mi-voix pour fermer le verrou.

Alors qu'il commençait à se déshabiller, il s'arrêta soudain tout en jetant un regard en biais à Malefoy. Bon, il dormait, il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi pudibond. Cependant, Harry était tout de même un peu mal à l'aise et ce fut en deux temps trois mouvements qu'il enfila son pyjama, ne quittant pas des yeux la tête blonde à côté de lui. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? ! Malefoy n'allait pas se réveiller subitement pour se jeter sur lui.

Il allait se mettre sous ses couvertures lorsqu'il s'arrêta, venant prêt du lit du blond avant de s'accroupir devant lui. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il trouvait Malefoy incroyablement moins irritant lorsqu'il dormait, peut être justement parce qu'il ne venait pas l'insulter. Harry le fixa un instant sans bouger. Etrangement, il avait l'impression de revivre la même scène que quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il était allé vérifier que le Serpentard ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres dans la pseudo infirmerie qui s'était installée après l'explosion de la Grande Salle. Malefoy avait le même visage pâle, d'une blancheur maladive où aucune expression ne s'en détachait. Un vrai petit saint, ce qui restait tout de même quelque chose de dur à admettre pour Harry qui le dévisageait en silence.

Dans un soupir, il se releva avant de rejoindre son lit. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça. Sa tâche était juste de veiller à ce que Malefoy ne quitte pas la chambre, pas besoin d'essayer de s'inquiéter. D'un geste absent, il ferma la lumière, s'enterrant sous ses couvertures.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il avait mal. Il tremblait. Il sentait la lame entaillée son bras. Il subissait les Doloris. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait plus ça. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il avait si mal. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Pourquoi… juste… pourquoi lui ?

Les paupières de Drago s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que son cœur se mettait à battre dans un rythme irrégulier, frappant violemment sa cage thoracique. Serrant les draps entre ses doigts, il fixa le plafond le souffle court. Il faisait noir, il n'y avait pas un bruit et il tremblait comme jamais. Entrouvrant ses lèvres, aucun son ne s'en échappa et il resta sans bouger pendant un long moment, la douleur à sa poitrine ne semblant pas vouloir disparaître. Il avait si peur, il avait toujours aussi mal. Drago était prêt à tout, à tout sauf que tout recommence.

A moitié vacillant, il se dégagea des draps sous lesquels il était et se leva maladroitement, manquant de retomber. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste là, il ne voulait pas de nouveau subir ça. Bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup de lumière, la silhouette de la pièce ainsi que son contenu commençait à se dessiner. Posant sa main sur le mur, il s'aida de ce dernier pour avancer, serrant la mâchoire à chacun de ses pas, ses muscles courbaturés le faisant souffrir à chacun de ses mouvements. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici avant que tout ne recommence.

Trébuchant à moitié, il respira bruyamment tout en continuant d'avancer, la lenteur dont il faisait preuve le faisant encore un peu plus souffrir. Sentant la poignée d'une porte s'enfoncer dans son ventre, il recula maladroitement avant de la saisir d'une main tremblante, les gonds grinçant légèrement lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Il fallait qu'il continue d'avancer malgré l'obscurité et la peur qui le tenaillait. Alors que sa tête semblait sur le point d'éclater, il reprit appui sur le mur et quitta pièce à tâtons, s'engageant dans le couloir, à moitié vouté.

Il avançait sans savoir où, désormais appuyé de tout son côté droit contre le mur, son autre main sur la partie gauche de son visage alors que la douleur à sa tête ne faisait qu'empirer. Il avait si peur. Il ne voulait à avoir à subir de nouveau ce traitement. Il devait fuir cet endroit avant que quelqu'un ne le trouve. A bout de forces, il perdit soudain l'équilibre basculant sur la gauche alors que son pied s'enfonçait dans le vide.

Il y eut un grand fracas résonnant dans la cage d'escalier, la chute de Drago se répercutant à tous les étages.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry se retourna dans ses draps dans un grognement. Il entendait le plancher grincer ainsi que des bruits sourds contre le mur et il inspira profondément. Dès qu'il se lèverait, il irait dire deux mots à Kreattur : il devait être près de deux heures du matin, il fallait tout de même que cet elfe apprenne la politesse. S'enfouissant un peu plus dans son lit, il eut un vague sourire en sentant la chaleur qui y régnait. Rien de tel pour se rendormir que…  
Il entendit la porte grincer et se retourna brusquement. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce cependant la porte était ouverte. Saisissant sa baguette, il alluma la lumière d'une main absente, bien trop occupé à fixer un point droit devant lui, prêt à n'importe quelle attaque. Il ferma les paupières lorsque la chambre s'éclaira, ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité et il jura à mi-voix tout en se forçant à les rouvrir.  
Mais Harry aurait préféré ne rien voir, ou du moins, voir quelque chose. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, vraiment personne, le lit à côté du sien étant vide. Fixant les draps défaits, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il jura cette fois-ci à haute voix en se levant précipitamment. A peine eut-il le temps de poser un pied dans le couloir qu'un bruit s'éleva soudain, le faisant littéralement courir jusqu'aux marches de l'escalier. Le souffle court, il se pencha par-dessus la rambarde et considéra le corps inerte de Malefoy deux étages plus bas.

- Et merde ! lâcha-t-il.

Dévalant les marches, il en sauta carrément les dernières pour venir s'accroupir près du blond qui était étendu sur le plancher. Tout en maudissant la terre entière, Harry posa ses doigts dans le creux du cou de ce dernier et eut tout de même un soupir de soulagement en sentant son cœur battre.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? ! s'exclama Hermione en chemise de nuit un étage plus haut, les cheveux encore un peu plus en broussaille alors que Ginny venait brusquement la rejoindre le long de la rambarde.

- Pourquoi moi ? répliqua le concerné en levant les yeux vers elle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cet abruti a décidé de faire une ballade nocturne !

- Mais tu devais le surveiller, intervint durement le futur du blond qui dévalait les marches pour venir le rejoindre, celui d'Harry légèrement à la traîne dans un long bâillement.

Harry ne préféra rien dire mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il devait le surveiller, certes, mais il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu'il était un être humain, donc qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Malefoy allait reprendre conscience moins d'une journée après son arrivée ? Qui plus est qu'il allait se carapater dans les couloirs ? Impossible à prédire donc personne n'avait rien à lui reprocher.

La chute de Drago avait cependant eu le malheur de réveiller tous les occupants du Square Grimmaurd, absolument tous. Après un réveil plus que difficile, le portrait du hall commençait s'époumoner, Remus et Tonks dévalant les marches pour venir le refermer. A côte de cela, le futur de Drago examinait minutieusement son passé sous les regards inquiets des autres.

- Alors ? pressa Harry qui s'attendait déjà à être reconnu coupable pour la paralysie du Serpentard.

- Alors il doit vraiment y avoir un très bon sortilège lancé sur ces escaliers pour que personne ne se casse jamais rien après avoir dévalés deux étages, répondit-il tout en lançant un regard en biais au futur du brun qui haussa les épaules.

- Il est donc hors de danger ? demanda Harry un peu plus fermement.

- Il aura seulement quelques bleus, rien de très graves, affirma le blond en se relevant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire. Dès que le Serpentard se réveillerait, il se chargerait personnellement de le remettre d'aplomb (ce qui le plaçait donc en troisième sur liste d'attente avec tout d'abord le futur de Malefoy, Rogue et finalement lui-même). Rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, il saisit le blond par un bras et plaça ce dernier par-dessus son épaule, le tenant fermement par la taille.

- Il faut que je ramène Aurore dans son lit alors dégagez de l'escalier, s'il vous plait, lança Harry en commençant à gravir les marches à moitié vouté par le poids de Malefoy.

- Peut être que quelqu'un d'autre devrait s'occuper de… commença Ginny en le suivant du regard.

- Je peux m'en occuper tout seul, certifia sèchement Harry dont le manque de confiance que l'on plaçait en lui avait le don de l'irriter. Je ferai en sorte de fermer le verrou cette fois-ci.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne tenait pas à être aidé et ce fut dans un effort assez conséquent qu'il parvint à rejoindre sa chambre pour lâcher le Serpentard dans le lit qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Jurant à mi-voix, il retourna à la porte et fit en sorte de fermer parfaitement cette dernière, la verrouillant avec une attention toute particulière. Il avait commis une erreur, il le savait, mais il n'allait certainement pas la recommencer alors il fallait vraiment qu'ils cessent de le harceler. Certes, ils savaient tous qu'il ne portait pas Malefoy dans son cœur mais ce n'était pas une raison pour penser que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé du deuxième étage.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son lit, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, son regard glissant sur le corps du Serpentard qui remuait. Harry fronça les sourcils tout en tirant sa baguette. Il était hors de question que Malefoy remette un pied hors de cette chambre ! Cependant, le blond ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre connaissance, ce dernier se recroquevillant littéralement sur lui-même, des bruits étranges s'élevant dans la pièce, comme des murmures à peine audibles.

- Malefoy ? l'interpella Harry en s'approchant prudemment.

Il n'y avait aucune réponse, aucun mouvement à son égard, seul les bruits continus s'élevaient toujours. Avec méfiance, le brun se laissa tomber à hauteur du Serpentard, baguette en main et sens aux aguets. Mais il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

Si blanc, le visage de Malefoy paraissait calme mais, pourtant, Harry n'eut aucune peine à voir les larmes qui parvenaient à se glisser entre les paupières. Le blond tremblait et marmonnait des sons incompréhensibles, son corps semblant vivre tout ce qu'il voyait. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, à vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais imaginé dans cette situation, face à son pire ennemi.

- Laissez-moi… pitié…

Ce fut la première chose que le brun parvint à comprendre. Alors qu'un silence régnait ans la pièce, il laissait sa baguette tomber sur le lit. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour comprendre à quoi rêvait le blond. Lui qui avait été durant des mois hantés par son court séjour dans le cimetière où Cédric était mort, il sentit quelque chose en lui se briser en voyant le Serpentard dans le même état. Il y avait quelque chose d'irréel à croire que même Malefoy pouvait ressentir la même chose, c'était impossible…

- Arrêtez…

Harry ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il ne le pouvait pas. Tendant son bras pour venir reprendre sa baguette il sentit son cœur cogner violemment sa poitrine lorsque le blond le lui attrapa. Crispant mâchoire pour n'émettre aucun son, Harry tenta de se libérer mais c'était peine perdue.

- Je ne veux pas rester ici…

Harry fixa le visage de Malefoy le souffle court. Il voulait s'éloigner de lui et ne pas entendre ce qu'il disait, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu, c'était trop dur. Tirant un peu plus, il ne parvint au contraire qu'à raffermir la prise du blond dont les larmes continuaient toujours de s'écouler. Il fallait qu'il le lâche… Harry ne voulait pas savoir et ne voulait rien entendre… Essayant de se contrôler, il ne pouvait cependant pas éviter de croiser le visage si marqué de Malefoy. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui vienne lui faire se souvenir de tout cela ?

Harry sentait son cœur battre violement contre sa poitrine alors que sa gorge se serrait. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur, il ne laisserait certainement pas ses souvenirs remonter. Fixant durement le blond, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait cessé de le voir comme un Serpentard, juste durant quelques secondes. Un enfant… perdu et recherchant de l'aide… Harry n'avait que cette image à présent aux yeux, une image d'autant plus difficile à garder à l'esprit que lui-même arrivait à se voir dans ces traits.

Cessant de se débattre, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux, fixant ses yeux sur les draps alors que son poignet était toujours sous l'emprise de Malefoy. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Crispant la mâchoire, il se mit à maudire les futurs en silence. Tout ce qui se passait, tout ce qui avait lieu était leur faute, seulement leur faute. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'en persuade… il le faillait… Son front tomba sur le bord du matelas alors qu'il essayait de ne pas comprendre les mots qui franchissaient les lèvres du blond. Il fallait que ce soit leur faute…

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Ouvrir les yeux… Peut être, il ne le voulait pas. Il aimait ce silence, tout cela était si calme. Le calme… juste pour une fois il voulait en profiter. En profiter…

Drago ouvrit brutalement les yeux en se redressant, le cœur battant violemment contre sa poitrine. Il s'était si vite redressé que sa tête se mit à tourner et il se plaqua les mains contre les tempes, ses paupières se fermant face à la lumière inondant la pièce. Inspiration, expiration, inspiration… Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il reprenne ses esprits. A peine cette pensée lui vint à l'esprit qu'il vit un regard écarlate se poser sur lui et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que ses muscles commençaient à trembler.

Mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, absolument personne. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas du tout où il était. Il y avait une forte odeur de renfermé ainsi que de poussière alors qu'il considérait le vieux papier peint pendre lamentablement du plafond. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un lit vide aux draps défaits à côté de lui et il portait aussitôt son regard sur la porte de peur de voir quelqu'un la franchir. Il ne comprenait pas où est-ce qu'il pouvait être. Il se souvenait juste de sa fuite dans la neige et de son transplanage.

A cette pensée, il revit le visage de Bellatrix face à lui et se mit à trembler tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Et s'ils l'avaient rattrapé ? Si tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait allait recommencer ? Serrant ses genoux contre lui, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne portait pas de haut et qu'il n'avait pour seul habit que son caleçon.

Cessant de se tasser sur lui-même, Drago souleva prudemment les draps et regarda ses jambes sans comprendre. Il lâcha le tissu en fronçant les sourcils tout en se mettant à passer sa main sur son torse. Il n'avait pas mal. Il n'avait rien… Drago ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Après les coups que Bellatrix lui avait donné, il avait sentit ses côtés être endommagées et puis, il y avait son bras gauche intact ainsi que sa main droite qu'il pouvait bouger sans se mettre à hurler de douleur. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. S'il fallait le torturer, autant lui laisser ses anciennes blessures pour qu'il goûte une douleur bien plus cuisante. Jamais…

- Oh, tu es réveillé.

Drago pivota brusquement vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, reculant instinctivement vers le sommier. Mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne, la vague silhouette brune qu'il avait entraperçue ayant reculé de plusieurs pas.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Ice box de Omarion

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Oh, tu es réveillé.

Drago pivota brusquement vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, reculant instinctivement vers le sommier. Mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne, la vague silhouette brune qu'il avait entraperçut ayant reculé de plusieurs pas.

- Il s'est réveillé ! cria une voix dans le couloir.

Aussitôt, des bruits de pas se répercutèrent un peu partout, que ce soit dans les étages ou bien au rez-de-chaussée et la silhouette rentra dans la chambre, un plateau à la main. Drago la fixait sans cacher sa peur mais il laissa son visage se détendre de stupeur lorsqu'il reconnut les cheveux en broussaille de Granger. Non ce n'était pas possible… C'était absolument impossible ! Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était un piège et il n'allait certainement pas tomber dedans aussi facilement. Alors qu'elle s'avançait, il reculait, tâtonnant à moitié tout en cherchant sa baguette du regard.

- Malefoy, calme-toi, je ne te ferai rien, dit Hermione en posant le plateau aux pieds du lit avant de s'approcher lentement. Tu dois te reposer et…

- Partez ! coupa-t-il en la fixant sans ciller.

- Ecoute-moi, personne ne te veux du mal et tu dois vraiment te reposer, poursuivit-elle. Je…

- Ne me touche pas ! hurla-t-il en repoussant violemment la main qu'elle tendait.

Hermione recula tout en attrapant la main qu'il venait de refuser d'une manière bien trop violente. Se massant le poignet, elle le considéra sans savoir quoi faire, redoutant de se faire attaquer s'il lui venait l'idée de trop s'approcher.

- Hermione, tout va bien ?

Drago laissa son regard glissé vers la porte qu'une femme rousse franchissait à grands pas. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la mère de la belette et fit aller et venir son regard entre elle et Granger d'une mine totalement hagarde. Pourquoi les Mangemorts prenaient-ils cette apparence ? Il n'arrivait pas…

- Je savais bien que ce type était totalement cinglé ! s'exclama un grand rouquin en prenant Hermione par les épaules pour la faire reculer.

- Weasley ? marmonna Drago en dévisageant le compère inséparable de Potter.

- Ravi que tu me reconnaisses mais touche encore une fois à Hermione et je te jure que je me chargerais de toi, peu importe que tu sois sur ton lit de mort, lâcha abruptement Ron.

- Ronald, sors d'ici ! s'exclama Mme Weasley en montrant la porte du doigt.

- Mais il l'a frappée ! se défendit le rouquin. Je ne vais pas…

- Sors d'ici immédiatement et dit aux autres que ce n'est pas un spectacle de foire ! coupa-t-elle en voyant déjà apparaître la tête de Ginny et de Remus à la porte.

Dans un grognement, Ron s'exécuta en laissant de ce fait Hermione et sa mère seules avec Drago, ce dernier restant passablement ahuri.

- Ecoute mon chéri, dit Molly dans un grand sourire en se tournant vers lui. Tu es en sécurité ici, il n'y personne pour venir te faire du mal.

Le blond la dévisagea sans comprendre. « Mon chéri » ? Qu'est-ce ce qui lui arrivait à celle-là pour l'appeler de cette manière ? En voyant le regard totalement éberlué de Drago, Hermione comprit que, malgré toute la gentillesse que mettait Mme Weasley, ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen pour le rassurer, loin de là.

- Malefoy, comme l'a si bien dit Mme Weasley, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit-elle en se rapprochant prudemment de lui. Nous t'avons retrouvé dans un sale état et nous t'avons soigné. Maintenant, tu dois juste reposer et avaler quelque chose.

- Hermione a raison, approuva fermement Mme Weasley. Avec tout ce que tu as… Bon sang, Harry, ce que j'ai dit à Ron s'applique aussi à toi !

Drago eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la tignasse du brun avant que la porte ne se referme brutalement sur lui.

- Mme Weasley, je pense tout de même qu'Harry pourrait nous aider si vous le laissiez entrer, reprocha Hermione. Le professeur Lupin a dit des choses tout à fait correctes hier soir.

Molly la regarda avec un instant d'hésitation avant de consentir à ouvrir la porte, tiré par le col Harry qui n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement et la referma tout aussi rapidement avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait l'idée de vouloir le suivre. A moitié étranglé, Harry se massa la gorge dans un hoquet prononcé alors que c'était au tour d'Hermione de le trainer face au lit de Drago.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? lança le brun en regardant Mme Weasley et Hermione comme si elles étaient devenues folles. D'abord vous me mettez dehors et maintenant…

- Potter ? marmonna Drago.

Harry cessa de se débattre et laissa ses yeux glisser sur le blond qui était toujours tassé le long de son sommier. Il eut comme un moment d'arrêt. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Hermione, il avait cru que Malefoy s'était réveillé, non pas qu'il avait commencé à se démener dans tous les sens. Mettant de côté tous ses souvenirs de la veille, il reprit de la contenance et s'avança d'un pas alors que Drago faisait un mouvement vers l'arrière.

Harry s'apprêta à prononcer quelques mots lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudain, irrité, tout en pivotant vers Mme Weasley. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à enlever de sa tête le visage qu'il avait vu de Malefoy la nuit dernière.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dois m'en occuper ? interrogea-t-il. Je ne suis pas sa nounou !

- Bon sang, Harry, tu ne peux pas prendre un peu tes responsabilités ! rétorqua abruptement Hermione.

- Quelles responsabilités ? répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Combien de fois il faudra que je vous le dise, je ne l'ai pas poussé !

- Ca nous l'avions compris Harry chéri, dit Mme Weasley, mais tu as promis de…

- Attendez une seconde, coupa Harry un peu énervé. Je n'ai rien promis du tout, ce sont ces abrutis de futurs qui me l'ont mis sur les bras ! En aucun cas j'ai…

- Les futurs ?

Les regards glissèrent subitement vers Drago qui fixait Harry sans vraiment y croire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était réellement heureux de voir Potter et d'entendre mentionner les futurs, pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il se relâcha un peu, cessant vainement de se blottir contre le mur.

- Oui, les futurs, répéta Harry en le regardant. Si tu tiens tant à les voir, ils sont au bout du couloir, si bien sûr ils t'ouvrent la porte ce qui m'étonnerait fort.

Drago le regarda en perdant un peu de sa bonne humeur. Il n'y avait pas de doute, le sarcasme était amplement perceptible dans la voix de Potter.

- Bon, maintenant que tu ne vas pas me sauter à la gorge, dit Hermione en reprenant le plateau. Mange.

Le blond fit aller et venir son regard entre le dit plateau et Granger. Il avait beau savoir à présent qu'il n'était pas en danger, il se méfiait tout de même de cette gentillesse de la part du castor. Non, il n'avait pas confiance, pas confiance du tout et… un bruit se mit brusquement à s'élever de son estomac.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les durs à cuir Malefoy, dit Harry en se retenant malgré tout d'éclater de rire en voyant le blond le fusiller du regard. Mange et repose-toi sinon je vais me faire tuer par ton toi futur.

Drago se retint de ne pas répondre, son estomac se mettait de nouveau à gargouiller plus que nécessaire. Non mais jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte. Considérant le plateau face à lui, il renifla la soupe avec retenu avant de prendre la cuillère à contre cœur. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa alors qu'il avait mal dans tout son corps, ses muscles courbaturés le tiraillant au moindre de ses gestes.

Cette simple douleur lui rappela immédiatement tout ce qui était arrivé et il lâcha soudainement la cuillère en se mettant à trembler, fixant le bol sur le plateau sans le voir. Au fond, il avait beau être en sécurité comme ils le disaient si bien, ce n'était pas encore terminé, loin de là. Sa gorge se serra et il se mit de nouveau à se blottir sur lui-même. Non, rien allait…

- Bon, Malefoy, arrête de jouer les poules mouillées et avale ta soupe ! lança abruptement Harry en attrapant un oreiller pour le jeter au visage du blond. J'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire alors ne me fais pas perdre mon temps !

Drago considéra le brun sans comprendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le simple fait d'être frappé par l'ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres le faisait brutalement reprendre conscience. Harry quant à lui récupérait l'oreiller en silence tout en regardant dans un coin opposé de la pièce sous les reproches de Mme Weasley.

- Prends ton temps, Malefoy, je viendrai rechercher le plateau plus tard, dit Hermione alors que la mère de Ron quittait la pièce suivi d'Harry.

Le blond la regarda sortir de la chambre sans un mot, laissant ses yeux retomber sur le bol de soupe. Malgré l'hésitation qui était revenu le hanter, il prit de nouveau d'une main tremblante la cuillère et se mit à manger lentement, instinctivement, alors son regard fixait un point sans le voir. Son cœur battait si vite et il avait si mal, rien n'était vraiment réjouissant. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Harry !

Il ne se retourna pas, continuant de grimper les étages.

- Harry !

Sentant une main venir brusquement lui saisir l'arrière de son pull, il s'arrêta pour pivoter vers Hermione qui était à bout de souffle. Il la considéra de haut en bas dans un soupir largement marqué et fronça les sourcils.

- Si c'est pour me reprocher ce que je viens de faire, Mme Weasley s'en ai déjà occupé, grommela-t-il. Je…

- Je sais ce que tu as fait et je t'en remercie, coupa Hermione en se redressant.

- Me remercier ? répéta-t-il. Pourquoi tu…

- Ne joues pas les idiots, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua-t-elle.

Harry sentit brusquement ses joues chauffer et il se détourna d'elle tout en bafouillant qu'il ne voyait du tout où elle voulait en venir. Hermione le dévisagea un instant et éclata de rire, s'accordant ainsi le regard noir de ce dernier.

- Tu as toujours ignoré Malefoy mais tu as essayé de lui remonter le moral, expliqua-t-elle. Bien que ce soit à ta façon, ajouta-t-elle dans un demi-sourire.

- Je ne l'apprécie pas, rétorqua Harry. Il est…

- Tu ne l'apprécies pas mais tu l'as quand même fait, coupa Hermione. Et c'est pour cela que je t'en remercie. Malgré toutes tes qualités, tu as toujours eu du mal à mettre de côtés ton orgueil, alors pour une fois, je suis contente que tu l'aies fait.

Bon sang, il y avait parfois des moments où il détestait Hermione. Harry ne répondit pas et s'arracha de son emprise avant de retourner au grenier. Il l'avait fait juste pour lui-même, pas pour le Serpentard. Harry avait toujours détesté Malefoy et ce n'était certainement pas près de changer. Il n'avait juste pas voulu ressentir la même chose que la veille et se rappeler de tout ce qu'il lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait pas à croire qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour la situation du blond. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Dans la chambre, Drago avait passé le reste de la journée à somnoler. Bien qu'il ait gardé en lui une méfiance tout à fait légitime, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réclamer du sommeil et il avait lutté tout au long de la journée pour ne pas dormir, ce qui cependant n'avait donné que très peu de résultat. Il s'était ainsi rendu compte que le plateau et le de bol avait disparu durant l'un de ses sommes pour être remplacé par des tranches de pains et de la compote, rien de très goûteux, mais néanmoins suffisants pour contenter son estomac encore fragile.

Ce fut après une nouvelle sieste prolongée que Drago finit par regagner une partie du contrôle de son corps, s'obligeant à garder les yeux ouverts durant un peu plus d'une heure. Au fond, il ne savait toujours pas où il était et il écoutait les bruits résonnants autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre où il se trouvait. Mais à part des pas dans les escaliers et des interpellations qui s'élevaient parfois, il n'y avait rien d'autre que du silence. Serré en boule contre son sommier, Drago écoutait et ne faisait rien d'autre, tout…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant une silhouette brune entrer dans la pièce, une serviette à la main tout en se frottant vigoureusement ses cheveux trempés.

- Je finirai le grenier demain, Ron, mais tu as intérêt à t'occuper du second étage.

Il y eut une vague réponse résonnant dans le couloir et le brun claqua la porte dans moue peu convaincue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ? lança Drago en le reconnaissant finalement.

Harry manqua un battement de cœur et pivota immédiatement vers le blond, cessant de se sécher maladroitement les cheveux.

- Tu es réveillé.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question et Harry soupira. Il avait espéré, secrètement mais sincèrement, que Malefoy serait entrain de dormir lorsqu'il regagnerait la chambre, chose qui malheureusement ne semblait pas s'être exaucée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? répéta le blond qui se méfiait particulièrement du brun, surtout de la manière dont il était habillé puisqu'il était en pyjama.

- Rien, répondit ce dernier en se laissant tomber sur son matelas tout en lançant sa serviette aux pieds de son lit. Dors et ne pose pas de questions.

Drago le regarda se glisser sous ses draps avec un œil suspect.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança-t-il.

Harry se redressa brusquement et se tourna vers Malefoy, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu es dans ma chambre, répondit sèchement Harry. Enfin, plutôt dans ma chambre et celle de Ron mais comme il a dû partir vu que tu lui as pris son lit on peut dire à juste titre qu'il s'agit de notre chambre à présent.

Les yeux du blond s'arrondirent soudain. Depuis sa naissance, il n'avait jamais partagé sa chambre, ce n'était donc certainement pas son envie de commencer cette expérience avec Potter pour colocataire. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsqu'Harry se rallongea brusquement.

- Ne viens pas te plaindre, ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi, dit-il sombrement. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je t'aurais mis dans une autre chambre alors dors et ne me refais pas le cirque d'hier soir.

- Quel cirque ? interrogea Drago qui ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Harry se sentit soudain rougir comme jamais. Est-ce qu'il devait dire au Serpentard qu'il avait passé la nuit à genoux au sol, dormant à moitié sur le matelas du blond alors que ce dernier avait pleuré jusqu'au matin ? Non, il ne se voyait vraiment dire ça à Malefoy. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas lui dire que ce dernier n'avait pas voulu le lâcher avant le lever du soleil. Il avait quand même une once d'amour propre et ne tenait pas à ce que Malefoy croit qu'il ait eu pitié de lui.

- Ne pose pas de questions et dors, lâcha durement Harry en remontant ses couvertures au-dessus de sa tête tout en cherchant à tâtons la lumière.

Pour une fois, Harry était vraiment heureux que Malefoy ait oublié les évènements de la veille, et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait le lui les rappeler. Drago le regarda faire sans un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire d'ailleurs ? Il avait beau ne pas savoir ce que Potter lui cachait, ce n'était pour autant qu'il tenait à l'apprendre. En fait, il redoutait que ça aille un rapport avec ce qu'il avait subi au Manoir. Décidément, il était vraiment bien silencieux depuis ces derniers jours.

* * *

**Comment se passera cette cohabitation ? Drago finira-t-il par reprendre du poil de la bête ? Qu'est-ce que traficotent les deux futurs dans la chambre ? Lequel entre Harry et Drago finira en Cheech Kebab ? **


	23. 21 J'aimerai tout comprendre avec un

**Titre du chapitre : **J'aimerai tout comprendre… avec un balai dans les mains

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Le réveille de Drago n'a pas été sans problème et celui-ci se méfit fortement de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Officiellement sacré nounou, Harry se doit de s'occuper du Serpentard même si pour cela il doit mettre son orgueuil de côté.

**Petits bavardages :** Je remercie mes trois fervents reviewers… que deviendrais-je sans eux ? :') Non mais c'est vrai, je vois les lectures (non, ne vous cacher pas, je vous vois ^^) un tout petit signe de vie, c'est possible ?

Sinon, il faut savoir que j'ai entamé l'écriture d'une autre fic, bien plus axée « romance » Elle paraitra lorsque j'aurai de terminé la publication de celle-ci sur hpf :)

**RAR : **_non mais vu que je n'ai que ça à faire XD_

Mademoiselle Mime : timide le rapprochement je confirme… remarque, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu finis par dormir à moitié sur le lit de celui que tu détestes le plus. Généralement, il faut commencer par une poignée de mains ^^

Camstorys : Suis-moi jusqu'au bout ! Je le veux ! x) Et s'il te plait, je te prie d'agir convenablement et de ne pas avoir des scènes étranges tourmentant ton esprit ! Vad retro satanas ! . C'est fou, dès que quelqu'un met Harry et Drago dans la même chambre, c'est synonyme de Harry et Drago à poil dans le même lit XD

**Playlist : **Our dance de Wax Taylor feat Charlotte Savary

* * *

Drago entrouvrit prudemment les paupières. Tournant la tête d'abord à droite puis à gauche, il réalisa (un peu lentement) que le lit à côté du sien était vide. Potter désormais hors de son orbite, il se redressa du mieux qu'il put, ses muscles restant encore endoloris. Il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à se reposer, et les mots étaient bien faibles pour décrire son sommeil. Jamais encore il ne s'était senti si lourd et fatigué.

Alors qu'il se frottait vigoureusement les paupières pour garder une once de lucidité, il aperçut sur la table de nuit à côté de lui un papier replié en quatre où était marqué en lettre rouge : « Lis ça Malefoy ». Haussant un sourcil, il n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître la délicate attention de Potter et saisit le papier à contre cœur.

_« Si tu veux manger, descends au rez-de-chaussée et va dans la cuisine, Mme Weasley se chargera de toi. Avant de descendre, il y a des vêtements pour toi sur la chaise en face de la fenêtre._

PS : Ne fais pas de bruit dans le hall et ne descends pas les escaliers la tête la première. »

C'était clair, concis et incroyablement mal écris, à croire que Potter avait pris le premier parchemin lui tombant sous la main pour y griffonner trois mots avant de partir. Drago fixa un moment le morceau de parchemin et le laissa tomber dans son lit. Il fallait qu'il se lève… Etrangement cette idée semblait être une utopie non réalisable vu son état. Il avait encore mal partout et Drago n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir tenir debout sans encombres.

Mais il avait horriblement faim, son estomac le tiraillant à lui en faire mal. Serrant les dents, il glissa ses jambes au sol avant de s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser. Pour un observateur extérieur, il aurait été très simple de qualifier Drago de petit vieux précocement atteint par les problèmes de l'âge, or il fallait tout de même rappeler que le Serpentard n'avait que seize ans. Résistant à l'envie qui lui dictait de se laisser de nouveau tomber sur son lit, Drago s'avança difficilement jusqu'à la chaise en question et s'arrêta subitement en voyant le tas de vêtements. C'était quoi ces horreurs ?

Bon, d'accord, il était malade, totalement épuisé, et qui plus est il n'était pas chez lui, comment pouvait-il donc critiquer la générosité dont ses hôtes faisaient preuves ? Et bien tout simplement en constatant les habits moldus trois fois trop vieux et larges pour lui. Drago avait beau être totalement exténué, il n'en gardait tout de même pas moins une certaine fierté. Potter pensait vraiment qu'il allait mettre ces peaux d'éléphants ? Saisissant à deux doigts le pull gris sal, il laissait une mine de dégoût s'installer sur son visage.

Il était affamé, il était affamé, il était affamé… Voilà, il devait absolument garder ça en tête, Drago ne devait absolument pas penser à ces immondices, il devait aller au-delà de sa propre répulsion. En plus il commençait à avoir froid. A contre cœur, Drago enfila ces « vêtements » tout en se jurant que Potter paierait pour cette humiliation.

Ce fut donc dans un effort de volonté presque surhumain que Drago osa appuyer sur la poignée de la porte et s'engager dans le couloir dans un équilibre qu'il ne jugeait pas tout à fait très apte à assurer sa sécurité. Ne pas descendre les escaliers la tête la première, c'est que Potter lui avait écrit. Drago eut une sorte de sourire jaune en y repensant, cet abruti le croyait-il vraiment si stupide ? En plus, il ne devait pas faire de bruits dans le hall, avait-il peut qu'il réveil le chien ? Les Gryffondors étaient vraiment impossible à comprendre.

Atteignant le hall, il s'arrêta soudain entendant du bruit. Toutes les portes étaient fermées, autant dire que trouver la cuisine dans ces conditions n'étaient pas vraiment faciles. Avançant prudemment tout en sentant son pantalon le gratter dans un endroit tout à fait déplacé, il s'approcha de la porte d'où il croyait avoir entendu du bruit.

- … pas être aussi têtu, Harry, lança une voix que Drago reconnue comme étant celle de Granger.

- Je ne suis pas têtu, rétorqua ce dernier. C'est juste que je commence à en avoir assez de ces deux idiots qui s'enferment dans leur chambre tout en donnant des ordres ! Ils ne pourraient pas le faire eux-mêmes ?

- Ryry et Dray doivent sans doute s'occuper de quelque chose d'important pour…

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter avec ces surnoms idiots, coupa une voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de la belette.

- Pour le moment c'est le seul moyen que nous avons pour les distinguer quand nous en parlons, rétorqua Hermione. A moins que tu n'ailles une brillante idée ?

- Peut être i…

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler tous les trois, si ça continue vous allez le réveiller, intervint une voix morne que Drago assimila assez rapidement au professeur Lupin.

- Et bien moi j'aimerai bien voir sa tête lorsqu'il va se réveiller, dit Harry dans un faux rire. Vu les vêtements que j'ai du lui donner, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il descende ici en caleçon ou bien qu'il ne descende pas du tout.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix, répondit Mme Weasley. Ron est beaucoup trop grand et les jumeaux ne sont pas ici pour l'instant. Il n'y que toi qui fait à peu près sa taille.

- Une taie d'oreiller par le grand styliste Kreattur aurait pu convenir, lança Ron alors qu'Harry se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire ce qui malgré tout ne donnait pas les résultats attendus.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, intervint Lupin avant qu'Hermione et Mme Weasley n'interviennent, il vaut laisser les futurs faire ce qu'il leur semble juste pour l'instant. Il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter tant que…

A force de vouloir écouter la conversation, Drago en était venu à trop s'appuyer sur la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrant lentement dans un grincement parfaitement audible. Ne parvenant à rattraper la poignée à temps, Drago se retrouva dans l'encadrement de la porte, tous les regards se braquant sur lui.

Dans la pièce, il y avait non seulement Potter, Granger, la belette, sa mère et Lupin mais également la sœur de Weasley, le père de cette dernière et un homme que Drago reconnut comme étant Shacklebolt si sa mémoire était correcte. Cependant, après ce rapide constat des lieux, il ne restait plus vraiment grand-chose à faire que de rester immobile sans un mot. Le silence était vraiment extrêmement pesant et le blond eut brusquement envie de faire demi tour en sentant que sa présence n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue. Entamant un pas vers l'arrière tout en baissant les yeux au sol, il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque Mme Weasley s'avança vers lui dans un grand sourire.

- Tu dois avoir faim, dit-elle. Assieds-toi et dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir.

Drago la regarda sans dire un mot. Franchement, il ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place et préférait largement partir d'ici.

- Oh tu es levé !

La voix s'était élevée de derrière lui et il considéra la femme aux cheveux roses s'avancer vers lui tout en réalisant qu'il venait de se faire prendre en tenaille.

- Je suis Tonks, lança-t-elle joyeusement. Ravie de faire ta connaissance, cousin !

Cousin ? Elle avait bu quoi celle-là dès le matin pour dire de pareilles idioties ?

- Tonks, laisse-le un peu respirer, dit Mme Weasley dans un soupir. Et puis ne parle pas si fort dans le hall.

La dénommée Tonks marmonna rapidement quelques d'excuses et rentra dans la cuisine tout en y poussant Drago pour qu'elle puisse passer par la porte avant de la refermer derrière eux. Au moment même où il entendit la porte claquée, Drago réalisa qu'il n'avait plus l'occasion de fuir, cette Tonks l'entraînant vigoureusement à la table avant de le forcer à s'asseoir entre ses deux meilleurs amis : Potter et Weasley. Là, il se sentait vraiment mal.

- Choisi ce que tu veux, dit Mme Weasley en le voyant ne faire aucun geste. Si tu souhaites quelque chose en particulier n'hésite pas à me le demander.

Quitter la pièce en courant, c'était dans le menu ? Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, tout le monde le regardait et ne semblait pas vouloir détourner le regard ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Drago sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine et n'osait faire aucun geste.

- Tu ne devais pas partir hier ? interrogea subitement Tonks en se tournant vers Hermione alors que la tension dans la pièce était vraiment intenable.

- J'ai demandé à mes parents si je ne pouvais pas rester un jour de plus étant donné les évènements, répondit la concernée en tentant de mettre tout son cœur dans ses paroles.

Les évènements, Drago n'eut aucune peine à comprendre que c'était lui. Sur le coup, l'intervention de Tonks venait de tomber à plat et ce n'était rien de le dire.

- Vous avez finis de nettoyer le grenier ? demanda Mme Weasley à Harry tout en posant un grand bol de lait devant Drago.

- Pas vraiment, répondit ce dernier et décrochant son regard du blond pour finir ses toasts. Il reste encore pas mal de bibelots à jeter et Kreattur n'arrête pas de s'interposer dès que je veux jeter quelque chose. Sans parler de la goule qui a décidée de faire du grenier une de ses annexes.

- Elle est nettement moins sympathique que celle de chez nous, ajouta Ron en approuvant fermement.

A ces mots, Drago fronça les sourcils. Aux nombres de Weasley présents au mètre carré, il avait cru se trouver chez ces derniers mais apparemment sa théorie était fausse. Alors qu'il réfléchissait sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il manqua de tomber de sa chaise lorsque Mme Weasley lui glissa deux toasts beurrés à côté du bol.

- Et puis il y a tout un tas de créatures là haut, poursuivit Harry tout en se massant le poignet en se rappelant de l'étrange bestiole verte qui n'avait pas voulu le lâcher. A mon avis, les vacances ne suffiront certainement pas pour le nettoyer complètement, surtout si Ron continu de fuir en apercevant une araignée.

- Je ne fuis pas, rétorqua Ron en le dévisageant outrageusement. Je pense que je serai plus utile dans une autre pièce !

Drago quitta le fil de la conversation ici. Il avait réellement l'impression d'être un intrus et que sa place était tout sauf ici. Malgré tout, il prit les toasts dans une profonde inspiration et commença à manger sans un mot. Autant ne pas être à sa place, autant ne pas se faire remarquer : Drago suivait cette logique en ne faisant aucun bruit, semblant se vouer à une existence en totale opposition avec ce qui se passait dans la cuisine.

- … ce qu'a dit Dumbledore. Severus risque sûrement de ne pas venir assister aux prochaines réunions.

Le blond cessa brusquement de manger et laissa son regard glisser vers le bord de la table, là où M. Weasley, Lupin et Shacklebolt parlaient à voix basse, une mine sombre sur le visage. Leur attitude rentrait en parfait contraste avec la conversation animée de Ron et des autres autour de Drago.

- Apparemment, les choses risquent d'être encore agitées pendant un moment, dit Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. Même si Scrimgeour essaye de garder le contrôle, Vous-Savez-Qui ne s'arrêtera pas si facilement. Maintenant que Severus est immobilisé, nous risquons d'avoir du mal à prédire ses prochains mouvements.

- Tout en espérant que Severus ne perde pas sa couverture, ajouta M Weasley. Avec ce qui s'est passé, Vous-Savez-Qui semble vraiment en colère et risque de mettre en place ses pions avant même que nous nous en rendions compte.

- Lucius risque d'être mis à l'écart pendant un moment, poursuivit Kingsley. C'est peut être un avantage mais nous ne savons pas de quel manière il va le remplacer.

- Il aurait sans doute mieux valu que les choses restent comme elles étaient, dit . Malgré le fait que Lucius avait une très bonne place au sein du Ministère, au moins nous savions où était placé les pions de Vous-Savez-Qui mais vu les échos que nous avons eu de Severus, Malefoy risque fort ne pas pouvoir remplir ses devoirs pendant un moment.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Les regards se posèrent à nouveau sur Drago en moins d'une seconde. Ce dernier s'était brusquement levé tout en fixant avec une inquiétude amplement marquée sur son visage. Apparemment, ce dernier, Lupin et Kingsley ne s'étaient pas rendus que le blond les écoutaient et ils échangèrent des regards perplexes alors que Mme Weasley les dévisageait d'un œil noir.

- Je suis sûre qu'un peu de confiture te ferait… commença Mme Weasley en s'approchant de Drago.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à mon père ? ! lança-t-il sans même la remarquer. Dites le moi !

- Tu devrais plutôt te reposer, répondit Lupin en tentant un sourire. Il faut…

- Dites-moi ce qui lui est arrivé ! hurla Drago. Vous le savez alors dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à mes parents !

Il tremblait comme jamais. Debout, serrant les poings contre la table, il fixait M. Weasley sans ciller. Il voulait savoir… il voulait savoir ce qu'ils étaient advenus de son père et de sa mère. Ils avaient essayé de le sauver et de le protéger alors il voulait savoir si eux aussi étaient vivants. Il voulait le savoir… savoir si par sa faute ils avaient dû payer les conséquences de ses actes.

- D'après ce que Severus a pu nous faire parvenir, ils sont en vie, dit . Cependant…

- Arthur, tu ne dois… commença Molly.

- … ils ont en partie été le déversoir de toute la colère de Tu-Sais-Qui après que tu te soies échapper, poursuivit-il sans la prendre en compte. Ils ne seront pas tués, ça je peux te l'assurer mais pour le reste, nous ne pouvons pas te dire grand-chose de plus.

Drago l'avait écouté sans le regarder, fixant la table tout en assimilant les mots qu'il avait prononcés. Après qu'il se soit échappé… Tout cela était sa faute, il le savait et ne pouvait pas le nier. Ses poings serrés tremblaient pour contenir son sentiment de culpabilité. Il était la cause de souffrances pour ses parents… pourquoi existait-il ? Drago ne le savait pas à présent, il ne pouvait pas trouver de réponse. Jamais…

- Les Malefoys ont toujours été des durs à cuir, je suis certain qu'ils s'en sortiront sans le moindre problème. La preuve en est que leur fils est increvable, lâcha Harry en finissant d'avaler son petit déjeuner.

Le blond laissa son regard se tourner vers lui sans comprendre. Pourquoi Potter disait-il ça ? Et puis, pourquoi ça le rassurait ? Le brun ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder et acheva son bol sans rajouter quoique ce soit, tous les regards sur lui alors qu'Hermione laissait également un vague sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Harry n'était pas très doué pour remonter le moral, mais au moins il essayait de le faire à sa façon et ça, elle lui en était vraiment redevable.

- J'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire au grenier, dit Harry en se levant. Je confie la garde de notre fouine à qui en voudra.

Là, Drago reprit brutalement conscience et le toisa de haut en bas.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de fouine espèce de balaf… commença-t-il à hurler dans la pièce.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'Harry avait déjà quitté la pièce, laissant les mots de Drago en suspens. Il haïssait le Gryffondor, au fond, le fait de devoir dormir dans la même chambre que lui n'y changeait rien.

- Hermione et moi avons aussi du travail, lâcha Ron en avalant son muffin tout en saisissant cette dernière par la manche pour l'entraîner vers l'extérieur de la cuisine.

Ne pouvant s'échapper, elle fut en emmener de force hors de la pièce alors que Drago les regardait partir sans vraiment les voir. Y avait-il eu un gong invisible pour que tout le monde se mette à quitter la pièce en même temps ? Potter était-il Dieu ? Apparemment oui puisque la fille Weasley quitta également la cuisine en disant partir s'occuper d'une des vieilles chambres d'amis remplis de vêtements moisis par le temps.

- Ces enfants mettent tant d'énergie à faire en sorte que cette maison soit propre, dit Mme Weasley dans un soupir nostalgique en fixant la porte tout en forçant Drago à se rasseoir.

- Peut être est-ce parce que tu les menaces ? hasarda Arthur.

La tartine que Molly beurrait joyeusement se cassa brutalement dans sa main alors que son regard glissait vers son mari. Drago n'eut pas besoin de la voir pour sentir le nuage de mauvaises ondes qui s'en dégageait.

- Tu as dit, Arthur ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire qui ne l'était pas.

- Que j'aimerai bien avoir de la tarte à la mélasse, répondit-il subitement. Oh tiens, j'ai oublié de faire signer ces papiers à Harry, je reviens !

Il ne lui fallut pas moins de cinq secondes pour sortir de la pièce, plusieurs enveloppes sous le bras, alors que Lupin et Kingsley retenaient difficilement de sourire, ayant de se fait un nombre de tics impressionnants sur leur visage.

- Tiens mon chéri, dit gentiment Molly en donnant à Drago les restes de la pauvre tartine.

Après ce qu'il venait de voir, il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de refuser, sentant de loin un mauvais pressentiment le guetter. Avalant la tartine, il retourna dans son silence en évitant de lever les yeux vers Mme Weasley. Etrangement, il avait beau la connaître que depuis un jour, il n'en avait pas besoin de plus pour se rendre compte à quel point elle pouvait être dangereuse.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il neigeait. A croire que ce jour blanc ne finirait jamais, il continuait de neiger inlassablement. Drago en était d'ailleurs le premier témoin. Assis au bord de la fenêtre, au même endroit où Hermione s'était enterrée deux jours plutôt, il observait l'extérieur sans rien dire. Pour une fois, il avait juste besoin de silence, pour ne pas avoir peur, pour essayer de se retrouver.

Car la journée était maintenant largement entamée. Après avoir achevé son petit déjeuner et ne sachant quoi faire, il n'avait pas quitté la cuisine, changeant juste de place. D'un côté, Drago était rassuré d'être dans cette pièce, il y avait sans cesse des allers-venus, des visages et des personnes qui ne lui voulaient pas de mal et ça, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment se mêler à eux, il se sentait comme un étranger, comme une saleté venant s'incruster sur le plus meuble fraichement lavé. Non, il ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait pas se considérer ainsi.

Il avait donc préférer s'éloigner un peu, restant dans l'ombre du cadre de la fenêtre et ne quittant pas du regard les flocons. Il n'avait détourné ses yeux qu'une seule fois, quand Mme Weasley lui avait apporté un sandwich pour le midi, apparemment les autres étant bien trop occupé pour qu'elle n'ait l'excuse de préparer un magnifique festin. Mais les choses ne restèrent pas ainsi très longtemps.

- Tu devrais t'occuper l'esprit, marmonna-t-elle alors que la pendule sonnait trois heures de l'après-midi.

Il ne dit rien et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, serrant ses genoux contre lui tout posant son front contre les carreaux froids de la vitre. Mme Weasley soupira et posa son torchon pour s'approcher.

- Tu ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire, ce n'est pas bon, dit-elle.

Drago haussa les épaules. Au fond, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qui était bon pour lui et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire faire qui pourrait changer grand-chose à son état.

- Bon, vu ton état je ne peux pas te demander d'aller mettre la goule dehors mais tu peux au moins faire un peu de ménage, lâcha-t-elle.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Touchness de Enigma

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago haussa les épaules. Au fond, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qui était bon pour lui et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire faire qui pourrait changer grand-chose à son état.

- Bon, vu ton état je ne peux pas te demander d'aller mettre la goule dehors mais tu peux au moins faire un peu de ménage, lâcha-Mme Weasley.

Là, le blond laissa son regard glisser vers elle dans un haussement de sourcils. Du ménage ? Avait-il bien entendu ou bien était-ce la suite de ses douleurs qui déformaient les sons qui franchissait ses lèvres ?

- Harry a besoin d'aide au grenier, alors vas y.

Aider Potter ? Ce n'était pas encore Noël à ce qu'il savait ! Mme Weasley prit l'effarement qui se peignait sur le visage de Drago pour de l'incompréhension et lui prit les épaules pour l'entraîner à la sortir de la cuisine tandis que ce dernier tentait toujours de mettre ses idées d'aplombs.

- Dernier étage, au fond du couloir, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, lui murmura-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, le laissant de ce fait seul dans le hall.

Restant un instant immobile, Drago battit stupidement des paupières, la bouche entrouverte. Il devait faire quoi exactement ? Laissant ses yeux aller de gauche à droite, il ne vit rien dans le hall qui puisse l'aider. D'ailleurs, l'allure froide et terne de la pièce ne le mettait pas du tout en confiance. Lui qui avait voulu se mettre dans un bruit constant depuis son réveil était à présent dans un silence écrasant et il ne l'aimait pas, loin de là. Drago avait à peine réussi à reprendre confiance en lui que ce hall désert lui enlevait tout.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour se précipiter dans les escaliers et grimper les marches à grand pas, ne jetant aucun regard en arrière alors que son cœur battait violemment contre ses côtes. Qu'est-ce qu'y lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi paniquait-il ? Il ne le savait pas et ne cherchait même pas à trouver de réponses. Totalement terrifié, il s'arrêta brutalement devant la grande porte ouverte au fond du couloir, attrapant l'encadrement de la porte pour se maintenir debout.

- Ginny, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait, grogna une voix derrière un immense carton. Ron a dû le prendre.

- Prendre quoi ?

Il y eut soudain un grand fracas alors qu'Harry se levait précipitamment, baguette à la main, chiffon de l'autre. Considérant Drago à l'entrée de la pièce, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour lancer un sortilège lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudain. Malefoy ne va pas mordre. Malfoy ne va pas mordre. Malfoy ne va pas… Oui, voilà ce qu'il devait se dire. Cependant, il y avait certaines mauvaises habitudes qui ne se perdaient pas, dont celle d'accueillir un Serpentard avec un sortilège approprié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ? interrogea-t-il en baissant sa baguette tout en restant quand même sur ses gardes.

- La mère de la belette m'a demandé de venir faire du ménage.

Là, Harry eut comme un moment d'arrêt. Faisant aller et venir son regard entre le blond et l'empilement à sa droite, il laissa sa mâchoire légèrement se décrocher tout en réalisant l'ironie de ces propos.

- Toi, du ménage ? C'est Noël ? lança-t-il.

Drago eut comme un sourire jaune en l'entendant utiliser ce terme, après tout, ne l'avait-il pas fait lui-même quelques minutes auparavant ?

- Ne rêve pas Potter, répondit en s'avançant. Tu fais le ménage et je te regarde faire, ne t'attends pas à me voir récurer tes vêtements.

Sur ces mots, il se laissa tomber sur un énorme carton d'où s'échappa un nuage de poussière assez conséquent. Drago ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Potter était le seul avec qui il arrivait à parler normalement, du moins, à garder ses habitudes. A croire que la haine qui lui vouait était bien plus supérieure à tous les cauchemars et doutes qui le hantaient. Il aurait pu s'en trouver blesser dans son orgueil mais, d'un côté, ce lien (si on pouvait appeler cela un lien) si conflictuel qui l'entretenait avec le Gryffondor lui faisait garder les pieds sur terre, autrement dit, prouvait qu'il existait et ça, Drago en avait vraiment besoin.

Il cessa d'avoir les yeux dans le vague lorsqu'il entendit brusquement le brun éclater de rire avant de saisir un balai et de le lui tendre sans le moindre sourire.

- Ecoute-moi bien le bourgeois, dit Harry d'une voix sèche. Tu dors ici, tu manges ici et tu es dans un endroit en sécurité alors essaye au moins de te rendre utile. Si tu ne fais rien, je te mets dehors, et crois-moi en décembre il fait froid.

Drago considéra le balai et le Gryffondor sans comprendre, une mine incrédule sur le visage et il laissa un faux rire s'étaler sur son visage.

- Tu as beau être l'Elu, je ne crois pas que tu aies ton mot à dire sur ceux qui loge dans cette bicoque, rétorqua le blond en espérant blesser l'orgueil du Gryffondor de cette manière. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un élève dans une école passant ses vacances à nettoyer un grenier.

- Qui m'appartient, acheva Harry en hochant la tête tout en continuant de lui tendre le balai. De même que les vêtements que tu portes, la chambre où tu dors et la vaisselle dans laquelle tu manges.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Drago qui pour le coup était certain d'avoir mal compris.

- Je traduis : soit tu fais le ménage soit je te mets dehors.

Là, Drago était pris de court. Potter était le propriétaire de cette immense maison bien que potentiellement pourrie de l'intérieur ? Il avait du manquer un hippogriffe : depuis quand le balafré avait de quoi se payer un logement ? Et puis, ils étaient où ses Moldus ? Sur ces questions sans réponses, Drago attrapa maladroitement le balai qu'Harry lui mettait dans les bras, ce dernier se lassant quelque peu de garder le sien tendu, et considéra l'objet sans saisir ce qu'il se passait. Potter avait une maison ? Non mais il avait vraiment du mal à le croire !

- Pourquoi as…

- Héritage, coupa Harry avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps d'achever sa question.

Un héritage ? De qui ? Drago fronça les sourcils et se remémora rapidement ce qu'il savait sur la famille du Gryffondor : des Moldus en guise de tuteur et des parents morts. A priori, ce ne pouvait pas être les Moldus donc les parents étaient la meilleure solution. Et puis, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, les Potters étaient une famille de Sang-Pur à la base, donc les plus aptes à accumuler suffisamment d'argent pour posséder une aussi grande demeure et expliquant également le fait qu'elle soit restée à l'abandon durant des années.

- Bon, tu comptes commencer à faire le ménage quand ? intervint soudainement Harry qui s'était rassis à la place qu'il avait quitté auparavant pour accueillir le blond après avoir observé ce dernier ne rien faire.

- Je suis un sorcier, pas un Moldu, lâcha sèchement Drago. En quoi cette chose pourrait mettre utile ?

- Cette chose est un balai, répondit Harry dans un grand sourire. Et figure-toi que nous ne sommes pas majeurs, donc pas de magie.

- En quoi le fait de ne pas être majeur nous interdirait-il de ne pas utiliser la magie ? lança Drago qui ne saisissait pas les arguments du brun. Il n'y a pas de Moldu ici à ce que je sache ? !

- Figure-toi que Ron a utilisé le même argument et qu'aucun de nous ne prend plaisir à récurer les placards avec des éponges, dit Harry en laissant son sourire glisser face à la manière si enfantine qui lui avait répondu. Si tu veux rester ici, tu suis les règles et sans discuter ou bien c'est à Mme Weasley que tu auras à faire et non à moi, bien que je me ferai une joie de regarder la scène de loin !

Il se moquait de lui, Drago pouvait le voir comme sa cicatrice au milieu de son front. Mais que pouvait-il répliquer ? Il n'avait pas d'arguments solides, ni même d'endroit où il pourrait émettre la possibilité de se réfugier. Il était pris au piège et ça, il avait encore du mal à l'assimiler. Harry sentit quant à lui un monstre grogner de contentement dans sa poitrine. Enfin, il venait de fermer le caquet de Malefoy ! Quel bonheur ! Lui qui avait cru que le Serpentard allait voir son attitude changer après ce qu'il avait vécu, la vérité était en fait tout autre ! Mais tout de même, vu qu'il avait gardé son caractère épouvantable, Harry était heureux de pouvoir lui répondre sans culpabiliser.

- Maintenant passe le balai, avec tout ce que je déballe depuis tout à l'heure ça devient vraiment sale, dit le Gryffondor en retournant à son carton.

Résigné mais tout de même rempli de rancune, Drago ramena son regard sur le balai, fit un pas en avant et s'arrêta brusquement, observant l'objet dans ses mains sous toutes les coutures. Harry quitta brusquement son tri en ne le voyant toujours pas bouger et manqua de s'étrangler de rire lorsqu'il vit le Serpentard tenir le balai à l'envers, la brosse en haut et le manche frappant le sol.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas balayer ? parvint-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

- Je suis un sorcier, répéta Drago dans un regard noir. Moi les balais je m'en sers pour le Quidditch.

Malgré toute la volonté qu'il mettait pour se retenir, Harry ne put s'empêcher de repartir de plus belle dans un fou rire incontrôlable alors que Drago se retenait de rougir de honte tout en lui lançant des regards assassins. Le grand Drago Malefoy ne savait pas passer le balai ! Là, Harry était arrivé au point de rupture, riant tellement qu'il en avait mal. A peine croissait-il le regard outragé du blond qu'il repartait dans fou rire impossible à arrêter, se mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure pour se contrôler alors que des larmes de rire coulaient sur ses joues.

Drago sentit quant à lui quelque de lourd tomber dans son estomac. Jamais encore, il n'avait vu le Gryffondor rire autant de lui et sans la moindre considération sur la manière dont il pourrait le prendre. Crispant ses mains sur le manche, il se retenait difficilement d'aller frapper le brun pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

- Allez, passe le moi je vais te montrer, lâcha Harry s'essuyant les joues tout en se redressant difficilement après avoir repris son calme, un sourire s'étalant toujours sur ses lèvres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Drago et il donna violemment le balai au Gryffondor tout en accordant un regard meurtrier à ce dernier.

- Le mouvement est simple. Tu tends les bras, pose le balai par terre et le ramène vers toi, expliqua Harry en mimant tout en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue en sentant les prémices d'un nouveau fou rire se faire sentir. Le but est de rassembler toute la poussière de la salle dans un même tas. Tu crois que tu peux y arriver ?

Drago émit un grognement incompréhensible et lui arracha le balai des mains. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, le balafré n'avait pas besoin de faire tout ce manège. Prenant le manche, il commença à passer le balai en suivant les instructions alors qu'Harry s'était détourné pour reprendre une respiration correcte. Dans un soupir, il quitta sa contemplation du plafond pour revenir sur Drago. La mâchoire d'Harry s'entrouvrit légèrement en voyant la mine concentrée et l'énergie que mettait le Serpentard à effectuer sa tâche.

- Malefoy, le but de réunir la poussière avec la brosse et non pas d'aplatir la brosse pour réunir la poussière avec le manche, intervint soudain Harry en voyant les poils du balai se faire aplatir alors que Drago appuya sauvagement sur le manche.

- Je fais ce que tu m'as dis ! rétorqua violemment ce dernier qui trouvait quand même le Gryffondor culotter d'oser venir critiquer son travail.

Il ne fallait pas rire, oui, il ne fallait surtout pas rire. Harry se le répétait encore et encore et se mordit à nouveau l'intérieur de la joue tout en s'avançant vers Drago.

- Il faut y aller doucement, dit-il.

Se plaçant derrière Malefoy, il posa ses mains sur le manche, juste au-dessus de celles du blond et lui fit faire le mouvement avec tout de même un peu moins de sauvagerie.

- Le but n'est pas de faire un trou dans le sol, ajouta Harry juste à l'oreille de Drago alors que ce dernier se retenait de frapper le brun.

- J'ai compris alors lâche-moi, dit sèchement Drago qui commençait à en avoir assez d'être pris pour une poupée.

Harry acquiesça et regarda Malefoy s'éloigner rapidement de lui pour aller effectuer sa tâche à l'autre bout du grenier, retournant dans son état de concentration inflexible. Tout en se retenant de ne pas rire, Harry retourna à son carton, faisant le tri entre objets ayant potentiellement de la valeur et objets bon à jeter sans aucuns remords, alors qu'il entendait le blond marmonner les consignes pour balayer.

Cette situation dura près de dix minutes, Drago amenant consciencieusement la poussière à la porte, semblant considérer son petit tas comme un objet effroyablement fragile. De son côté, Harry poursuivait son tri, toussant de temps à autre lorsqu'un nuage de poussière s'élevait de son carton. Car des cartons, il y en avait. Sur la surface du grenier, seule une infime partie était praticable, l'autre étant occupé par un empilement de cartons, de meubles et autres objets en tous genres jusqu'à la toiture.

C'était dans ce cadre hostile que Drago menait à bien sa tâche, le simple fait de passer le balai et de se concentrer sur cette action lui faisant oublier tout ce qui le hantait. Il n'avait plus peur, il ne se sentait plus observé en permanence, il n'avait plus la crainte de se faire attaquer… il passait juste le balai. Rien de tout…

- C'est quoi ça ! hurla soudain Drago en lâchant son balai et courant à grandes enjambées là où se trouvait Harry, ce dernier jurant après s'être laissé surprendre en se coupant par la même occasion le doigt.

Alors que le brun se levait, baguette levée et Drago derrière lui saisissant un immense chandelier qu'Harry avait mis dans la pile des objets de valeurs, une pile de cartons se mit à remuer. Car Drago ne s'était pas trouvé une vocation de vocaliste et avait hurlé pour une bonne raison. Là où il avait cru voir un amas de vêtements, cet amas en question s'était mis à bouger tout en émettant des sons étranges. Appréhendant la créature qui allait apparaître, il comptait sur le Gryffondor pour servir d'appât si jamais celle-ci venait à attaquer.

Harry plissa quant à lui les paupières et eut comme un soupir de soulagement venant calmer la peur que Malefoy lui avait mis à hurler comme un dément.

- Kreattur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lança-t-il en rangeant sa baguette.

Kreaquoi ? Drago fit aller et venir son regard entre le tas informe qui s'approchait et le Gryffondor sans comprendre. Il avait quoi le brun pour parler à cette chose ? Mais Drago laissa sa surprise s'épanouir un peu plus lorsqu'il s'aperçut des deux grands yeux qui les observaient.

- Kreattur fait du ménage, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant. Après tout, Kreattur ne vit que pour servir la noble maison des…

- Je connais la suite, coupa Harry. Mais arrête de mentir et dis-moi plutôt qu'est-ce que tu essayais encore de dérober ?

- Rien, Maître, dit-il en s'inclinant un peu plus bas. Jamais Kreattur ne…

- C'est un elfe de maison ? s'exclama soudainement Drago en se penchant un peu pour mieux voir Kreattur. Tu as un elfe de maison ? Pourquoi ne se charge-t-il pas du ménage dans ce cas ?

- Encore un immonde bâtard venait souiller la demeure de ma Maîtresse, marmonna Kreattur. Oh, si elle était là, que dirait-elle au pauvre Kreattur obligé de servir cette immonde vermine ? La…

- Voilà pourquoi, répondit Harry alors que Drago avait baissé son chandelier pour dévisager sans le croire l'elfe de maison qui venait de l'insulter. Kreattur m'est tout, sauf dévoué et interprète mes ordres comme bon lui semble. Libre à toi de vouloir finir avec de la mort-aux-rats dans ta soupe.

Drago n'avait jamais vu ça. Un elfe de maison qui n'était pas dévoué à son maitre ! Alors là, c'était le pompon ! Laissant ses yeux revenir sur Potter il laissa un grand sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard éberlué de ce dernier qui ne comprenait pas du tout le comique de la situation.

- Tu n'es même pas capable de te faire obéir, lâcha Drago en se tenant les côtes tout en sentant ses courbatures le tirailler à force de rire. Le Grand Saint Potter n'arrive même pas à faire d'un elfe de maison un ses fans !

Il n'y a avait rien de drôle là-dedans, Harry ne saisissait vraiment pas pourquoi le blond était à ce point hilare, le faisant par la même occasion devenir très irritable. Fronçant les sourcils, il le dévisagea un long moment alors que Drago continuait de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, emporter par un élan qui semblait ne pas vouloir prendre fin

- Il n'y vraiment pas de quoi rire, Malefoy ! dit abruptement Harry qui commençait réellement à le prendre très mal.

- Tu n'arrives pas à te faire respecter par ton elfe ! s'égosilla Drago entre deux respirations. Tu es vraiment un cas irrécupérable, Potter ! Je…

- Malefoy ?

Kreattur avait parlé d'une petite voix aigüe, se redressant légèrement avec de grands yeux ronds pour fixer le blond avec ébahissement. La bouche encore ouverte, Drago regarda l'elfe en cessant brutalement de rire. Etrangement, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de Kreattur et appréhendait légèrement quelle genre d'insultes ce dernier allait lui sortir s'il répondait.

- Oui, je suis Drago Malefoy, marmonna prudemment le blond en se redressant tout en jetant un regard en biais à Harry qui fixait sans comprendre l'elfe.

Kreattur laissa brusquement un son étrangement franchir ses lèvres, sorte de cries de joies et de lamentations alors que de grosses larmes venaient couler sur ses joues tandis qu'il se mettait à genoux devant le Serpentard, visage contre terre dans une immense révérence.

- Kreattur est si heureux ! brailla l'elfe. Le jeune maître Malefoy vient faire l'honneur de sa présence dans la maison de ma maitresse ! Oh, si elle était là je suis sûre qu'elle serait heureuse de savoir qu'il n'y a pas que d'infâmes Sang-de-Bourbe dans la Noble maison des Blacks !

Drago fixait l'elfe totalement affolé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à celui-là ? Il était totalement cinglé, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ! Tentant en vain de se dégager des petits poings de l'elfe qui était venu s'agripper à son pantalon, il partit cherche de l'aide en se tournant vers Potter mais Drago ne fit que se retrouver face à un visage totalement abasourdi. Harry dévisagea l'elfe avec la mâchoire totalement décrochée, incapable de reprendre ses esprits.

Il devait certainement y avoir une erreur. C'était impossible … après tout, il était son maître, c'était face à lui qu'il devait adopter ce genre de comportement. Harry n'arrivait pas du tout à remettre les évènements d'aplombs et il fut sorti de sa léthargie par les appels à l'aide de Drago.

- Potter, c'est quoi cette blague ! lançait ce dernier en tirant son pantalon des mains de Kreattur qui pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes à ses pieds tout en vantant ses mérites. Pourquoi s'est-il mis à parler des Black avant de se moucher dans mon pantalon ? !

- La Noble Maison des Black a toujours été dirigée par de nobles Sang-pur, couina Kreattur en levant ses grands yeux vers le blond. Cela à toujours été ainsi jusqu'à ce que ce traître ne donne la maison à cet immonde vermine polluant l'air que ma maitresse à si longtemps respirer !

Drago écarquilla les yeux en le voyant s'exprimer à lui de cette manière et eu comme un raclement de gorge rempli de dégoût en sentant que les choses n'allaient surement pas s'arranger. Revenant à Potter, il le fixa sans une once d'hésitation :

- C'est quoi ce charabia ? interrogea-t-il.

- Sirius m'a légué cette maison, expliqua Harry qui continuait de regarder Kreattur totalement stupéfait.

- Sirius ? répéta Drago dans un haussement de sourcils. Sirius Black ? Tu veux dire que je suis dans la maison des Blacks ? !

Harry acquiesça vaguement. Il n'avait pas un instant quitté l'elfe du regard. En le voyant agir de cette manière, il venait soudainement de se rappeler que Drago Malefoy était un Malefoy, autrement dit, la seule branche de la famille Black encore vivante et n'ayant pas été reniée. Pire encore, il était le seul homme dont le sang des Blacks coulait encore dans ses veines, chose néanmoins importante à préciser puisque Kreattur pleurait comme une madeleine à ses pieds. Harry était son maître et le propriétaire de la maison mais il était incapable de parvenir à se faire obéir et là, Kreattur semblait avoir placé Malefoy à la même place qu'un dieu.

- Juste pour faire un essai, demande-lui de faire le ménage dans ta chambre, lança Harry à l'intention de Malefoy alors que ce dernier laissait un hoquet de surprise franchir ses lèvres.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était toi son maître, lâcha Drago. Et puis je n'ai pas à t'obéir !

- Fais ce que je te dis, je suis certain que les résultats seront aussi bénéfiques pour toi que pour moi, répondit Harry.

Dans une hésitation, Drago se retint de répliquer et fixa l'elfe à ses pieds avec dégoût. Pourquoi devait-il lui dire ça ? Après tout, Potter lui avait dis lui-même que Kreattur pouvait mettre de la mort-aux-quelque chose dans sa soupe, et ça ne le mettait pas du tout en confiance.

- Fais ce qu'il a dit, lâcha Drago à contre cœur.

Aussitôt la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Kreattur sauta sur ses pieds et fit une grande révérence à Drago avant de s'en aller en courant presque à l'extérieur de la pièce chantonnant gaiement, ce qui était tout de même assez effrayant. Le Serpentard était totalement éberlué et ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer alors qu'Harry avait l'impression de s'être pris un mur dans la figure.

Kreattur avait adopté Malefoy et lui obéissait docilement alors qu'il n'était même pas son maitre. Là, il n'y avait vraiment plus aucun doute là-dessus, l'elfe venait de le blesser dans son orgueil tout montrant ostensiblement qu'il vouait une admiration inébranlable aux Black et à leur progéniture. Harry ressentait comme un petit creux dans son estomac en imaginant déjà toutes les moqueries de Malefoy dès qu'il se rendrait compte de la situation. Il sentait d'ailleurs déjà de pénibles jours s'annoncer à lui.

* * *

**Quel sera le comportement de Kreattur vis-à-vis de Drago ? Comment se passera ces dures journées de nettoyage ? Heu... où sont les futurs ? **


	24. 22 La vérité est bien triste lorsque

**Titre du chapitre : **La vérité est bien triste… lorsque certains ne voient qu'une partie du miroir

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Réveillé et surtout totalement vidé, Drago se voit dans l'obligation d'aller faire un peu de ménage. Sous l'éducation d'Harry, il apprend à passer le balai avant de découvrir Kreattur, elfe de maison vouant une admiration inconditionné pour les Malefoy.

**RAR : **Je remercie encore et toujours les habitué(e)s :)

Myanna : tu lis sur hpf donc je ne sais pas si tu liras cette réponse. Alors déjà, deviens membre ! (et oui, je suis du genre à frapper sur les doigts pour forcer les gens à m'obéir _*mouahah ah*_)

Le fait de ne pas vouloir accepter qui nous sommes est un sujet beaucoup traiter. Là, il y a une autre dimension puisque les passés ne veulent pas reconnaître ce qu'ils peuvent devenir, ils font une sorte de blocage à admettre qu'ils peuvent faire les mêmes actions.

Mais reviens me mettre des commentaires, je serais ravie d'y répondre même si je dois sortir des théories métaphysiques pour ça 8]

Camstory : Harry et Drago s'entendent… disons plutôt qu'ils se tapent verbalement gaiement dessus mais à part ça, tout est beau dans le meilleur des mondes XD

**Playlist : **In Noctem de Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince OST (ba vi, de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal ^^)

* * *

- Hermione est en train de partir.

Il eut un vague marmonnement en guise de réponse et Drago détourna son regard de la fenêtre dans un haussement de sourcils. Harry n'était vraiment pas drôle lorsqu'il avait le nez plongé dans un livre, pensa-t-il pour lui-même en regardant le brun qui lisait un grimoire sans en détacher son regard.

Les deux futurs n'avaient toujours pas bougés. Enfermés dans leur chambre au fond du couloir du deuxième étage, le silence restait d'une incroyable lourdeur, du moins pour Drago qui commençait sérieusement à se lasser de cette situation. Les deux lits de la pièce étaient recouverts de livres consciencieusement empilés, venant également s'éparpiller sur le sol, certains venant de Poudlard tandis que d'autres avaient pour origines la bibliothèque de la maison des Black (ne relatant pour la plupart que de magie noire). Il n'y avait pas un endroit de la pièce où le sol n'était pas recouvert, que ce soit de livres, de parchemins ou bien de plumes ce qui la rendait encore un peu plus étouffante.

Réfugié le long de la fenêtre depuis deux heures, Drago avait laissé la chaise face au petit bureau à Harry alors que lui avait profité de l'occasion pour se reposer un peu. Car il n'en pouvait plus, c'était vraiment une torture pour lui que de rester enfermé dans une pièce à lire encore et encore sans ne jamais rien trouver. Alors il avait ouvert un immense grimoire devant lui pour se cacher alors que son regard était en réalité tourné vers l'extérieur. Il avait regardé la rue en silence, rêvant d'un moyen de s'échapper de cette tâche harassante sans se faire lyncher par Harry.

Mais même après avoir regardé la Gryffondor récupérer ses valises et monter dans la voitures de ses parents avec l'aide de leurs passés, son intervention n'avait même pas fait remuer Harry et Drago désespérait. Fronçant les sourcils, il referma brusquement son livre et se leva pour se rapprocher de ce dernier.

- Tu sais, maintenant que mon petit moi ne va plus devenir un Mangemort, qu'il est bien à l'abri et que notre plan semble fonctionner correctement pour l'instant, on pourrait peut être arrêter un moment de travailler, dit-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise dans un grand sourire.

- Et pour quoi faire ? lâcha Harry sans se retourner tout en continuant de lire. Il nous reste encore des centaines de pistes à explorer et nous n'aurons jamais assez de temps pour trouver…

- Oh, juste deux petites heures, marmonna Drago dans une moue enfantine. Demain c'est le réveillon et puis ce sont les vacances de Noël, on ne va pas rester éternellement à lire les mêmes choses.

- Même si tu me dis ça je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre, répliqua le brun en tournant sa page.

Drago laissa un grand sourire glisser sur ses lèvres et il se pencha pour venir passer ses bras autour de la poitrine de l'ancien Gryffondor, l'amenant brusquement au plus loin de sa lecture.

- Moi je suis sûr que tu sais exactement ce qu'on peut faire, dit le blond à son oreille alors que ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire lâcher prise. Et puis, ça fait vraiment longtemps que…

- Drago, même si j'ai jeté un sort d'Impassibilité sur la porte ça n'empêche personne de rentrer ici en cas de problèmes, lâcha Harry en parvenant à se libérer. Je tiens tout de même à ce que nos passés ne fassent pas d'arrêt cardiaque.

- Mais … euh ! couina Drago qui sentait ses chances partaient en miettes. Moi je n'en peux plus de tous ces mois sans…

- Au lieu de jacasser, aide-moi à trouver quelque chose, coupa Harry en lui tendant un livre tout en retournant à sa lecture.

Drago prit le livre et le regarda en silence. Chercher, toujours chercher… cette bonne blague avait assez duré. Lançant brusquement le livre sur le bureau, il se tourna vers son lit avant de d'y enlever tous les grimoires et de s'y laisser tomber. S'allongeant dos à l'ancien Gryffondor, il préférait ne même pas le voir si ça pouvait l'aider à maîtriser sa colère. Lui qui était si guai quelques secondes plus tôt, il était à présent vraiment sur les nerfs.

- Tu devrais vraiment profiter au lieu de creuser ta propre tombe, lâcha Drago d'une voix acerbe.

Harry, qui avait finalement décroché de son grimoire lorsque le livre étant tombé à côté de lui, fixa le blond sans rien dire. Peut être disait-il la vérité, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre du bon temps en sachant ce qui risquait encore d'arriver. Mais il n'y avait pas à chercher bien loin pour qu'il saisisse qu'il venait de le mettre en colère, Harry n'était tout de même pas assez crédule pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

Dans un faible soupir, il ramena son attention sur le bureau, son regard glissant sur le livre lancé par Drago qui s'était ouvert d'une façon vraiment peu approprié. Le prenant, Harry s'apprêta à le refermer et à le replacer dans une des piles lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudain, ses yeux s'accrochant aux lignes qu'il tenait entre les mains. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il reste un moment sans bouger, lisant sans s'arrêter.

Il avait trouvé. Il avait enfin trouvé un moyen de le faire. Se tournant brusquement vers Drago, il s'arrêta brusquement dans son mouvement, fixant la nuque du blond avec hésitation. Baissant les yeux sur le livre, il fit aller et venir son regard entre ce dernier et Drago avant de pivoter à nouveau vers le bureau. Il n'avait pas à savoir… il ne devait pas savoir… Prenant les pages dans sa main, il les arracha soudainement avant de lancer le livre dans la pile des livres déjà lu tout en gardant un œil sur le blond. Drago n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'il préparait, Harry en était certain.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Si j'ai bien compris, Kreattur m'aime bien, marmonna Drago qui s'était laissé tomber sur son lit.

- Vu l'état de la pièce je dirai même qu'il te voue un culte, répliqua amèrement Harry.

Revenus dans leur chambre après qu'Harry ait aidé Hermione à emmener ses valises dans la voiture, Drago dans le hall à grogner qu'il n'était pas un larbin, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard avaient regagnés la pièce à contre cœur en sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne risquaient de se quitter avant un moment. Car oui, Harry avait officiellement hérité du titre de nounou en chef du blond ce qui ne venait en rien remonter le moral de ces deux derniers.

Cependant, à peine rentrer dans la pièce, ils avaient écarquillé les yeux en cœur, considérant la chambre avec stupeur. Elle était propre, vraiment propre. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de moisi sur les murs, le papier peint avait été recollé, la poignée de la fenêtre réparée, le parquet ciré et les vêtements étaient parfaitement rangés dans les armoires vidées de leurs toiles d'araignée. Harry n'en revenait pas : Malefoy avait réalisé un miracle, c'était impossible.

Il eut soudainement un léger pincement au cœur en réalisant à la vitesse avec laquelle le Serpentard était parvenu à apprivoiser Kreattur. Certes, Harry n'aimait pas l'elfe, mais tout de même, ça le vexait légèrement que la fouine soit parvenu à se faire respecter en un rien de temps alors que lui vérifiait tous les soirs que son lit n'était pas infesté de vers. Il était blessé dans son amour propre et son orgueil.

- Dis-moi Potter, ça t'arrive de te laver ?

Harry dévisagea subitement Malefoy de haut en bas sans comprendre. Il était où le problème tout à coup ?

- Je peux savoir ce que je t'ais fait ? répliqua Harry sur la défensive en se mettant face au blond toujours assis sur son lit.

- Rien, mais je t'ai posé une question, dit Drago dans un grand sourire. Il arrive de te laver ici ou bien il n'y a pas de salles de bain ?

Harry s'apprêta à lui répondre sèchement lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudain, la bouche entrouverte. Franchement, il était parfois bien compliqué le petit Serpentard !

- Si tu veux te laver tu n'as qu'à me le demander, pas besoin de m'insulter ! lâcha Harry.

- Je ne t'ai pas insulté, c'est toi qui l'a mal interprété, rétorqua Drago en gardant toujours son sourire à bonne hauteur tout en se balançant négligemment d'avant en arrière.

- Le demander poliment, tu peux le faire ? répliqua Harry.

- Certainement, répondit le blond en se levant. Est-ce que l'Elu Saint Potter le balafré peut-il bien m'ouvrir le chemin dans son humble de demeure afin de me guider à cette magnifique pièce munie d'une douche et d'un savon qu'est la salle de bain ?

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Garder son calme, il fallait garder son calme. Malefoy avait été torturé, il avait fui sa maison, il était poursuivi par Voldemort… Il fallait le comprendre, c'était très traumatisant… Non, Harry avait beau se répéter maintes et maintes fois ces mots dans sa tête il voyait très bien que Malefoy n'avait pas changé d'un chouia. Il était toujours aussi cynique et affreusement irritant, Harry n'aurait même pas été étonné de développer de l'urticaire.

Se forçant à garder son calme, Harry fit un immense sourire sur son visage, ressemblant plus à une de ces effroyables poupées dans les films d'horreur qu'à une quelconque personne joyeuse, et fixa le blond stoïquement.

- Mais bien entendu, je serai d'ailleurs ravi de ramener assez de litière afin que ma fouine préféré se fasse un nid douillet au côté de son grand ami Kreattur, dit-il le plus calmement du monde.

Le blanc qui s'en suivit fut relativement pénible. Ils se regardaient tous deux, de grands sourires jaunes sur leurs lèvres, tentant de garder les manières plus polies qu'il soit. En d'autres mots, il n'y avait pas plus hypocrites qu'eux à cet instant précis dans toute l'Angleterre.

- Si on faisait la paix, ou au moins une pause, dit Harry en laissant son sourire disparaître. Je ne te demande pas de me sauter dans les bras, juste d'arrêter de m'envoyer des piques jusqu'à ce qu'on aille se coucher.

- J'espère au moins que cette proposition est réciproque, lâcha Drago en laissant également son sourire s'envoler.

- Je suis sérieux, répliqua-t-il. Si ça continue de cette manière, il y aura un meurtre avant ce soir, et je ne tiens pas à avoir nos futurs sur le dos pour avoir céder à l'envie de fermer ton adorable clapet.

- De même.

Là, il n'allait vraiment pas aller bien loin si le Serpentard ne refusait pas de mettre un peu son orgueil de côté. Bon, il fallait admettre qu'il n'y mettait non plus tout son cœur à la tâche, mais tout de même ! Malefoy était sacrément buté ! Ah oui, c'est, Serpentard oblige… Où Harry avait-il la tête pour oublier un pareil détail ?

- Laisse-moi passer, dit finalement le brun en s'avançant vers l'armoire en sachant que si l'un des deux ne cédait pas maintenant ils y seraient encore l'année prochaine.

Drago le considéra d'un œil suspect mais s'exécuta tout en restant sur ses gardes alors qu'Harry ouvrait les portes du placard avant de s'accroupir. Fronçant les sourcils, il commença à tirer des vêtements du tas désormais parfaitement plié par les bons soins de Kreattur, pris une serviette à l'étage au-dessus et fourra le tout dans les bras du blond sous la mine interloquée de ce dernier.

- Tu comptes toujours te laver ou bien tes plans ont changés ? interrogea Harry qui s'était dirigé vers la porte, Drago toujours immobile en le dévisageant.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais mettre ça ? répliqua celui-ci en prenant entre deux doigts le pull trop large qui aurait pu être facilement pris pour une serpillière.

- C'est déjà mieux que ce que tu portes en ce moment alors arrête de te plaindre, rétorqua Harry en ouvrant la porte tout en lui faisant un signe de la tête pour qu'il la franchisse.

Si utiliser l'Avada Kedavra avec simplement le regard était possible, Harry serait mort depuis longtemps. Faire une pause… la paix… il était drôle le petit Gryffondor, il ne suivait même pas ses propres principes ! Drago sourit jaune. Il était hors de question qu'il s'abaisse de nouveau à porter des trucs aussi hideux.

- Soit tu te décides, soit je confie le soin à Kreattur de s'occuper de son précieux maître, lança Harry dans un grand sourire qui n'avait rien d'enviable.

Drago sentit brusquement ses cheveux se redresser sur sa nuque, une scène mentale venant tout à coup l'emmener aux portes de la mort. Hors de question de le laisser faire !

- Garde ton serviteur pour toi, Potter, je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même contrairement à toi, lança sèchement le blond en passant devant le Gryffondor la tête haute, le brun se retenant de ne pas lui répondre par une réplique cinglante.

- Que votre Altesse veuille se donner la peine de me suivre, marmonna Harry en gardant difficilement à bonne hauteur son sourire hypocrite dans une grande révérence qui laissa encore l'irritation de Drago s'approfondir.

Bien que la salle de bain ne soit située qu'à quelques mètres, la tension était plus que palpable entre Harry et Drago. D'ailleurs, la possibilité de trouver un cadavre le matin aurait été une réalité bien trop plausible pour ne pas être envisagée. Dans une négligence plus qu'affichée, Harry ouvrit la porte violemment en rentrant dans la pièce sombre, le blond à sa suite.

La pièce en question était petite et lugubre. En guise de lumière, il n'y avait qu'une petite lucarne frôlant le plafond et une vieille ampoule au fil apparent. Il n'y avait pas de douche proprement dite, juste une petite baignoire jaunie au-dessus de laquelle pendait un vieux tuyau relié au pommeau qui gouttait. Les carreaux grisâtres montaient à mi-hauteur, les joints se décomposant littéralement alors que le miroir au-dessus du lavabo voyait le mercure qui le composait ressortir dans de petites taches noires.

- Voilà ton palace, déclara Harry alors que la mâchoire de Drago se détachait légèrement. Si tu veux de l'eau chaude, attends trente secondes après avoir allumé l'eau et frappe le tuyau tout en appuyant sur le bouton.

Illustrant la parole aux gestes, le brun effectua l'opération sous le regard incrédule du Serpentard qui n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire ce genre de rituel. C'était une légende, non ? Impossible que des personnes puissent vivre de cette manière ? !

- Le service de chambre s'arrête dans dix secondes, dit Harry en fixant sa montre. Des questions ?

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, sept secondes.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas m'obliger à me laver là dedans ?

- Je ne t'oblige à rien, trois secondes.

- Potter, arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Temps imparti écoulé, veuillez, s'il vous plaît, profiter de nos services avec les félicitations de la maison !

Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait droit vers la porte, Drago s'interposa soudainement entre la sortie et ce dernier.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Potter ! lança le blond alors qu'Harry lâchait un gros soupir. Il est hors de question que je me lave dans ce taudis, qui plus est dans une baignoire datant de la naissance de Merlin !

- Et bien dans ce cas utilise le lavabo, répliqua-t-il en s'approchant de l'objet. Magnifique moulure à tête de serpents, robinet en argent et surtout, eau chaude sans la moindre danse vaudou !

Il pourrait se recycler dans la vente si jamais il ne parvenait pas à rentrer au bureau des Aurors, Harry en était certain. Mais Drago ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille là et n'appréciait pas du tout la plaisanterie.

- Tu veux sérieusement me faire croire que tu te laves ici tous les jours ? dit le Serpentard en montrant négligemment le lavabo d'une main.

- Il y a aussi une salle de bain à l'étage mais la goule à sérieusement endommagée les canalisations des toilettes au-dessus donc la zone est sinistrée. Sinon, il a la salle d'eau du premier étage qui malheureusement est en stade rénovation complète, résuma Harry tout en comptant sur ses doigts. Si tu peux être patient, elle sera terminée dans deux semaines.

Mauvaise blague, très mauvaise blague. Baissant son index, Drago dévisagea intensément Harry dans un regard noir. Là, il avait vraiment atteint l'enfer. Pivotant vers le lavabo, il considéra la chose dans une mine dégoûtée se demandant combien de personnes étaient mortes exactement après utilisation. Levant les yeux vers le miroir, il se retint de ne pas se tourner vers le Gryffondor pour l'assommer à coup de serviette.

- Je te laisse maintenant, dit Harry en prenant enfin la route qui menait à la sortie.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Le ton inquiet de Malefoy fit soudain s'arrêter Harry qui ramena aussitôt son regard sur ce dernier. Celui-ci s'était rapproché du miroir, fixant le reflet de son cou avec effroi. Glissant ses doigts le long de sa gorge, il sentit la peau lisse et légèrement creuse se détacher du reste de son cou. Dans son reflet, il voyait une longue balafre brillée, Drago ne comprenait pas ce que c'était, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette chose était sur son corps.

- Ton futur n'a rien pu faire de mieux, dit Harry en le voyant se fixer avec égarement. Apparemment, ce serait dû à une baguette, je ne sais rien de plus sauf que tu n'as pas vraiment de moyen pour l'enlever.

Pivotant vers le brun, Drago le dévisagea en silence, la main toujours posée sur sa gorge. Une baguette ? Il n'y en avait eu qu'une aussi près de lui… Le Serpentard laissa brusquement ses yeux se baisser alors qu'il plaquait sa main contre cou. Harry n'avait rien vu, récupérant les affaires que Drago avait consciencieusement fait tomber lorsqu'il avait découvert la pièce.

- Tu comptes donc te laver ? demanda le Gryffondor en lui tendant le paquet.

- La ferme et sors de là le balafré ! répliqua sèchement Drago en lui arrachant littéralement les affaires tout en se détournant.

Ce n'était plus vraiment une insulte d'actualité. Harry ne dit rien, bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins et s'exécuta dans un haussement d'épaule montrant bien qu'il se fichait bien de la manière dont le blond pouvait l'interpeller. Il y avait vraiment des habitudes que cet imbécile n'allait pas abandonner de si tôt.

Drago laissa ses yeux glisser à nouveau vers la porte lorsque celle-ci claqua à la suite du départ d'Harry. Cette marque, cette cicatrice… il s'en souvenait à présent. Se rapprochant du miroir, il passa à nouveau ses doigts dessus, un frisson le parcourant lorsque la sensation lui parvint. Fermant les paupières, Drago cessa brusquement de toucher de cette chose en se recula du miroir.

Lui qui c'était senti bien tout au long de la journée, l'étrange sensation de peur et d'effroi qui l'avait habité auparavant revint soudain au galop. Derrière ses paupières closes, il revit exactement le visage de Bellatrix lorsque celle-ci l'avait frappé au visage, s'en suivant la douleur à la gorge. Attrapant sa main droite qui commençait à trembler, Drago sentit son cœur battre violemment contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela recommence ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait de nouveau l'impression que quelqu'un voulait l'attaquer ?

Dans un haut de cœur, Drago se laissa précipitamment tomber à genoux, déversant le contenu de son estomac dans la baignoire. Tout son corps tremblait à nouveau alors qu'il serrait à s'en faire mal les bords de la baignoire en question, tentant de se reprendre. Mais c'était peine perdu, à peine eut-il le temps de prendre deux inspirations qu'il se pencha à nouveau pour vomir, une sueur froide coulant le long de ses tempes. Totalement perdu et laminé, voilà ce qu'il était à cet instant précis.

Alors qu'il parvenait à retenir les remontés de son estomac pendant quelques secondes, Drago chercha à tâtons les robinets pour allumer l'eau, tournant brusquement le premier qui vint sous sa main. A peine eut-il le temps de faire ce geste, qu'il se remit à vomir de plus belle, le son qu'il produisait s'étouffant sous la chute lourde de l'eau au fond de la baignoire, venant se mêler à tout ce que Drago rejetait.

Il n'était pas question que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état. Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un le voir ainsi. Il n'était pas non plus question que Potter face demi-tour en l'entendant déverser le contenu de son estomac, jamais il ne se le permettrait.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Siren Song par Yuki Kajiura

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Besoin d'aide, Ginny ? demanda Harry en entrant dans la cuisine tout en voyant la rouquine porter une pile d'assiette jusqu'au meuble.

- Pour l'instant je me suis parfaitement débrouillée sans toi, rétorqua cette dernière.

Sa réponse eut le même effet que s'il avait reçu une claque. Bon, il avait très bien compris que Ginny lui reprochait son attitude désinvolte et exécrable avec les futurs, d'une manière bien plus prononcée qu'Hermione d'ailleurs, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas en faire tout un plat. Harry la dévisagea un moment, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, avant de se détourner et de se rapprocher de Mme Weasley près de la gazinière où celle-ci griffonnait furieusement sur un morceau de parchemin.

- Où est Drago ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant à moitié tout en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

- Surement entrain d'apprivoiser la baignoire, répondit-il. Quand je l'ai laissé il essayait de se convaincre que je lui faisais une blague.

- J'aurai aimé voir sa tête, intervint Ginny dans un sourire à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Le choc doit être terrible pour notre Serpentard préféré.

- Il a surtout essayé de m'agresser, dit Harry en se rappelant la manière un peu brutale dont le blond avait fait preuve pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, rétorqua Mme Weasley. Il n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé qu'il était bien silencieux lors du repas, il m'avait l'air perdu.

- C'est sur qu'entre moi et Tonks, il ne risquait pas de faire la moindre réflexion, marmonna Ginny à Harry en passant à côté de lui tandis que celui-ci se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit Mme Weasley qui n'avait pas entendu la réflexion de sa fille. Demain, c'est le réveillon et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne reçoives pas tes cadeaux dans ta chambre, Harry…

- Pourquoi ? s'insurgea-t-il subitement en la dévisageant. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Sa phrase eut pour effet d'attirer le regard de Mme Weasley et Ginny sur lui. Cette dernière partageait également la surprise du brun mais n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il dirait une phrase aussi enfantine. Harry réalisa bien vite son comportement, s'associant immédiatement à un gamin capricieux.

- Je veux dire que …

- Drago risque fort de se sentir mal s'il voit une pyramide de cadeaux aux pieds de ton lit alors qu'il n'aura presque rien, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse l'aider à se remettre, il va surement se sentir encore un peu plus exclu.

Harry baissa les yeux tout en perdant sa virulence. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à cela. Pour le fils à papa pourri gâté depuis sa naissance, un Noël dans une maison dans laquelle il n'y avait que des personnes qui le révulsaient n'allait surement pas l'aider à oublier ce qu'il avait vécu. Lui-même se sentirait exclu et mis à l'écart s'il devait subir ce genre de choses.

- Au début, j'ai d'abord pensé à aller lui trouver quelques présents, mais je ne connais pas grands choses à ses goûts, dit Mme Weasley dans une moue dépitée.

- Et je ne pense pas que cela aurait été une bonne idée, répondit Harry. A sa place, je verrai cela comme de la pitié et, connaissant l'orgueil de Malefoy, il l'aurait très mal pris.

Ginny acquiesça tout en prenant à nouveau une pile d'assiettes dans ses bras. Que ce soit avec de la pitié ou non, Malefoy risquait malgré tout de se sentir mal, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres choix. Sur le coup, Harry se mettait facilement à sa place pour avoir vécu cette situation jusqu'à sa première année à Poudlard, il n'y avait rien de très joyeux à "fêter" Noël de cette façon.

- J'aimerai que tu fasses quelques choses pour moi, dit Mme Weasley en se tournant vers Harry.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en appréhendant la demande. Il avait comme la désagréable impression qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose en rapport avec le Serpentard.

- Peux-tu aller voir les futurs et savoir s'ils comptent se joindre à nous demain soir ? dit-elle en considérant son parchemin qui était en réalité un immense liste de course.

- Impossible.

Il avait dit ce mot d'une traite, sans réfléchir et surtout, fermement. Plissant le front, Mme Weasley lui lança un regard courroucé alors qu'il entendait Ginny s'insurger à nouveau derrière lui contre son comportement si puéril envers les futurs. Et voilà que, de nouveau, il devenait la cible de toute sa colère ! Harry soupira tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas à cause d'une mauvaise volonté de ma part, expliqua-t-il, mais je ne pense pas du tout qu'ils vont m'ouvrir. Ils n'ont pas répondu lors de la fuite d'eau, ni quand la goule s'est mise à faire un trou au-dessus de leur chambre, et encore moins lorsque tous les lustres du couloir sont tombés. Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont m'ouvrir si je frappe gentiment ?

- Dans ce cas, fais semblant d'être à l'agonie, suggéra Ginny en repassant devant lui.

- Merci du conseil, répondit Harry dans un faux sourire.

- De rien.

Harry la regarda passer en sentant très bien la rancune qu'elle nourrissait contre lui et ne put s'empêcher de se taire pour éviter de lui donner l'occasion de s'attaquer à lui. Ramenant son attention sur Mme Weasley, il eut brusquement un sérieux remord d'avoir fait ce mouvement, la voyant le dévisager d'une manière plus qu'inquiétante. Reculant prudemment, Harry n'hésita pas un instant à quitter la cuisine en prenant pour objectif la chambre des futurs. Gryffondor, certes, suicidaire, sûrement pas ! Chez les Weasley, la gente féminine était vraiment une espèce dangereuse.

Gravissant les marches, il ralentit le rythme dès qu'il fut certain qu'aucune de ces deux dernières ne l'avaient suivi pour vérifier qu'il s'en tenait à ce que lui avait demandé Mme Weasley. Il y avait vraiment des moments où il agissait comme un vrai Serpentard, à croire que le Choixpeau avait vraiment eu raison de lui proposer la maison des vert et argent. Passant furieusement sa main dans ses cheveux à cette pensée, il monta les dernières marches avec vigueur, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser atteindre par des idées aussi ignobles et dépravantes. Il était Harry Potter ! Gryffondor assermenté !

Cette brusque remontée d'énergie disparut soudain lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de la salle de bain. Sa curiosité prenait le dessus alors qu'Harry considérait la poignée avec une sérieuse envie d'entrer dans la pièce pour voir comment s'en sortait Malefoy. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'approcha et colla son oreille à la porte, étrangement il se faisait l'effet d'un pervers mais qu'importe, il était vraiment dévoré par la curiosité. Mais à la place des grognements ou bien du silence attendu, il y avait un bruit d'eau continu venant s'abattre violemment contre la baignoire. Perdu, Malefoy avait bien décidé de passer outre ses manières de bourgeois pour se laver. Gagné, il était parvenu à forcer Malefoy à se laver dans une salle de bain semblant avoir subi la guerre. Dans un grand sourire il se recula de la porte, jubilant à l'avance de toutes les remarques qu'il pourrait lancer à Malefoy lorsque celui-ci aurait l'idée de venir lui casser les pieds.

Ce fut presque dans un joyeux sautillement qu'il continua sa route jusqu'au fond du couloir, frappant à la chambre des futurs en gardant à bonne hauteur son sourire. Harry était vraiment heureux. Enfin, heureux était un bien grand mot ! Il avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir un Malefoy qui mettait son orgueil de côté pour faire quelque chose dans un endroit qu'il considérait indigne de sa personne. Noël n'était peut être que dans deux jours mais il avait vaguement l'impression que le vieux bonhomme à la barbe blanche lui avait livré son cadeau avec un peu d'avance. La vie pouvait parfois être très plaisante. D'ailleurs il…

Harry cessa brusquement sa rêverie et fixa toute son attention sur la porte. Bon, ils attendaient quoi exactement les futurs pour lui ouvrir ? Perdant son sourire, le brun sentit que son irritation reprenait le dessus. Il n'allait tout de même se mettre à hurler à la mort dans le couloir pour que ces deux idiots daignent lui ouvrir ? Ginny avait peut être de bonnes idées mais il ne se voyait pas du tout les mettre en pratique, surtout vu la manière dont ces deux derniers avaient réagis lors des premiers évènements des vacances. Serrant les poings, Harry se mit à tambouriner la porte, bien décidé à ne pas abandonner avant d'avoir obtenu satisfaction. Peu importe qu'il la casse, il était chez lui après tout !

- Quoi ? !

Le mot avait sonné si promptement qu'Harry sentit son cœur défaillir. A peine avait-il vu la poignée s'abaisser, qu'il avait cessé sa musique tribale, préparé à lancer des répliques incendiaires à celui qui serait derrière. Mais il avait était pris de court et ce fut avec dans un mouvement de recul qu'il fixa le futur de Malefoy ouvrir violement la porte, totalement dépareillé, la chemise défaite, les cheveux ébouriffés et une expression effrayante sur le visage.

- Mme Weasley voudrait savoir si vous compter passer le réveillon dans votre chambre, marmonna Harry d'une petite voix en se tassant littéralement contre le mur derrière lui.

- Question très intéressante qui tombe vraiment au bon moment ! lâcha le blond en le saisissant par le bras pour l'entraîner sans ménagements dans la pièce. Comment notre cher Harry va répondre à la question, je me le demande !

Le jeune Gryffondor regagna difficilement son équilibre, tentant de ne pas marcher sur les livres recouvrant le sol, chose difficile étant donner qu'ils formaient une moquette parfaitement uniforme. A moitié secoué par ce traitement peu délicat, Harry considéra la pièce rapidement. Il n'y avait rien de marquant à part un amoncèlement plus qu'inquiétant de livres, seul un seul lit semblait avoir été épargné mais Harry soupçonnait fort son propriétaire de les avoir enlevés sans la moindre précaution au vu des ouvrages formant une épaisseur encore un peu plus conséquente aux pieds de celui-ci. Laissant ses yeux parcourir la chambre, il s'arrêta soudain sur son futur qui était assis au bureau tout en les regardant dans un soupir non dissimulé.

- Alors, Harry, tu comptes passer Noël comme un rat ? ! interrogea violement Drago.

- Sérieusement, nous venions à peine de nous accorder sur un point, répliqua ce dernier.

- Quel point ? lâcha le blond en haussant les sourcils pour le fixer sans comprendre. Celui où tu précises que tu veux passer le restant de tes jours à lire des bouquins inutiles ? !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets en colère ! répliqua Harry.

- Tu vois, Harry, dit Drago en se tournant cette fois-ci vers le passé, tu vas devenir un profond puritain incapable d'envisager sa vie autrement que par une dépression nerveuse dans laquelle tu entraineras consciencieusement tous ceux qui t'entourent.

- Arrête de lui raconter n'importe quoi ! s'emporta le futur du brun. Si c'est parce que j'ai refusé ta proposition tout à l'heure alors je peux affirmer sans le moindre remord que tu n'es qu'un gamin !

- Il ne s'agit pas entièrement que de ça, bien que ça ait sans doute sérieusement influé mon mécontentement envers ton comportement, rétorqua Drago qui n'avait toujours pas lâché le jeune Gryffondor. Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs avec tes histoires de changer le cours du temps ! Il est changé ton temps ! Arrête de te faire du mal et prend une journée de repos !

- Cesse de croire que tout est si facile !

- Et toi cesse de croire que tu es le seul qui peu faire changer les choses !

La tension dans la pièce était vraiment plus qu'insoutenable. Appuyé sur sa chaise, le futur d'Harry, bien que néanmoins assis, semblait se retenir de ne pas se lever pour faire face au blond alors que ce dernier le dévisageait de toute sa hauteur. Ils se fixaient tout deux avec colère, voire avec haine, et Harry se sentait vraiment de trop, surtout qu'il ne pouvait s'enfuir de la pièce, Malefoy le tenant fermement par le poignet.

Il se sentait vraiment en trop, sentiment qui plus est accentué par l'ignorance totale qu'on lui portait. Harry avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir servi de prétexte à l'ancien Serpentard pour attaquer verbalement son futur. Il n'avait jamais aimé se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, qui aimerait cela d'ailleurs ? Et pour parfaire le tableau, il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils racontaient, à croire qu'il assistait à une pièce de théâtre.

- Donc, vous comptez descendre pour Noël ? demanda innocemment Harry en amenant de ce fait les regards des futurs sur lui.

Rectification de ses pensées ultérieures : il était Gryffondor et suicidaire, plus aucun doute là-dessus. Se mordant furieusement la langue, il se maudit ne pas l'avoir tourné sept fois dans la bouche avant de parler.

- Pourquoi pas, dit son futur dans un sourire forcé. Comme ça je suis sûr que Drago ne viendra pas me casser les pieds.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas si facilement, répliqua ce dernier en lâchant finalement Harry qui s'empressa de reculer pour éviter d'être à nouveau capturer. Si tu crois que ça suffira, tu te mets vraiment le doigt dans l'œil.

- Comme c'est aimable de ta part, rétorqua le futur du brun. J'en prends note et ne crois pas que je…

Il s'arrêta soudain pour se tourner vers son passé qui les regardait tous deux le front plissé, l'oreille aux aguets et notant le moindre de leur mot dans sa tête.

- Tu comptes dormir avec nous ce soir ou bien attendre que l'on se jette des livres à la figure ? demanda abruptement son futur.

Harry le fixa sans rien dire. Il aurait été si facile de répondre qu'il acceptait l'invitation et de continuer à les regarder se crêper le chignon mais la colère qu'il nourrissait en vers eux était toujours présente. Soutenant son propre regard émeraude durant un moment, il se détourna dans un haussement d'épaule et quitta la pièce en marchant sans aucune précaution sur les livres au sol.

- Maintenant que c'est fait, dépêche-toi de te changer, Drago, où tu vas attraper froid à te balader les seins à l'air, dit le brun qu'Harry entendit intervenir alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui.

- Je suis un homme, Potter ! Je n'ai pas de seins ! Tu…

Harry n'entendit jamais la suite. A peine la porte eut claqué qu'aucun son ne parvint à franchir son encadrement. Quelque peu surpris, il se reprit bien vite en saisissant le pourquoi du comment. Les futurs avaient lancé un sort d'Impassibilité sur la porte, chose certes minime mais pourtant venant garantir une sécurité infaillible aux conversations qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Ces deux idiots s'étaient véritablement coupés du monde !

Dans une mine boudeuse, Harry regagna sa chambre et enfila son pyjama vu que Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir quitter de si tôt la salle de bain. Tombant dans son lit, il peaufina ses plans pour le lendemain. Tout d'abord se laver en espérant que cet abruti de Serpentard n'était du genre à se laver deux à trois fois par jours (bonne hygiène certes, mais monopolisation de la seule salle de bain potable de la maison), venait ensuite les préparatifs pour le réveillon (avec Mme Weasley, il fallait bien compter la journée entière) puis finalement le repas salvateur. Harry laissa un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres : pour une fois, il ne ferait pas le ménage et ça, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui offrir.

Attrapant son livre de métamorphose, il se mit à lire le chapitre que McGonagall leur avait demandé d'étudier pendant les vacances avec bonne humeur, ce qui était particulièrement rare ces temps-ci. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu sais, Malefoy, se laver c'est bien mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te noyer.

Ce fut les mots qui accueillirent Drago lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce une heure plus tard, Harry griffonnant quelques phrases sur un morceau de parchemin lui servant de brouillon. Aucun réponse de sa part, le Gryffondor cessa son activité et redressa la tête pour regarder le blond faire tomber son linge sale sur la chaise qui était à priori destinée à cet usage.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu ta langue en frottant trop fort ? lança Harry en posant sa plume.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Potter, alors laisse-moi un espace vital non pollué par tes paroles abrutissantes, rétorqua Drago.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même te coucher comme ça ? intervint Harry en le voyant s'allonger et mettre ses draps par-dessus sa tête. Tu as un pull et un jean.

- Je me demande bien quel est l'idiot qui me les a donnés en me spécifiant bien que c'était mon seul choix ? dit le blond d'une voix remplie de sarcasmes.

1 à 0 pour Malefoy, Harry ne pouvait faire autrement que le reconnaître. Dans un soupir, il retira son livre de ses genoux et quitta son lit pour aller ouvrir l'armoire. Il fallait l'admettre, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi sur le moment, mais maintenant, il avait vraiment l'impression de jouer les femmes de chambre. Tirant le seul autre et unique pyjama qu'il avait en réserve, il le lança sur le lit de Malefoy tout en fermant au passage la porte de la chambre.

- Mets ça, dit Harry en retournant s'allonger.

La tête de Drago émergea de sous ses draps et considéra l'amas de tissus au-dessus de lui d'une mine sceptique, faisant par la suite aller et venir son regard entre Potter et la porte qu'il venait juste de fermer.

- Il est hors de question que je me mette à poil devant toi, lâcha Drago en fixant le Gryffondor avec dégoût tandis que ce dernier venait subitement lâcher le livre qu'il avait repris dans ses mains.

- Rassure-moi, Malefoy, tu n'es pas une fille ? demanda Harry qui étrangement entendait encore la remarque désobligeant que son futur avait fait à celui de Malefoy lorsqu'il avait quitté leur chambre.

- Je suis un homme, Potter ! répliqua sèchement Drago en se redressant littéralement dans son lit. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas me mettre à poil que je cache une paire de seins sous mon pull !

Harry manqua d'éclater de rire à sa remarque. A quelques mots prêts, c'était exactement la dispute qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt, à croire que les futurs déteignaient sur eux. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour rester impassible, Harry ferma définitivement son livre de Métamorphose et pivota dans son lit pour faire face au blond.

- Si tu veux te changer, sors de la chambre, va dans la salle de bain et n'oublie de fermer le verrou quand tu reviendras, dit-il dans un grand sourire. Mais tu peux aussi bien rester ici, te changer pendant que moi je continue de travailler parce que, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi, je ne suis pas homo.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! répliqua vivement Drago qui commençait sérieusement à vouloir fracasser la tête du Gryffondor contre le mur pour lui faire ôter ce sourire. Il s'agit de dignité, d'orgueil et d'honneur !

- Tout ça pour seulement un jean et un pull ? dit innocemment Harry en comprenant que le Serpentard avait tendance à se laisser emporter assez facilement.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se stoppa soudain. Dire oui serait affreusement ridicule tout compte fait, il ne ferait qu'au contraire perdre encore un peu plus sa crédibilité. Potter l'énervait, à croire qu'il était une plaie pour l'humanité.

- Occupe-toi de ton parchemin pendant que je me change ! lâcha subitement Drago en se levant tout attrapant le pyjama.

Avec grand plaisir, Harry n'avait aucune envie de reluquer le blond, il avait déjà bien trop de cauchemars chaque nuit pour en plus rajouter celui-ci à sa liste. Reprenant ses notes, il s'arrêta bien vite en comprenant qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre ce qu'il avait marqué, à croire qu'il avait été illuminé par la connaissance divine durant tout le moment où il avait été seul dans la chambre. Connaissance qui s'était envolée au moment où Malefoy avait commencé à se plaindre. Dans un soupir, il foudroya la nuque du blond en espérant bien que cela pourrait au moins le décharger d'une partie de son idiotie soudaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder, Potter ? lança sèchement Drago en apercevant le regard émeraude de ce dernier peser sur lui. Je croyais t'avoir dit de t'occuper de ton parchemin !

- C'est ce que je faisais jusqu'à que je rende compte que par ta faute j'ai totalement perdu mon raisonnement, répondit Harry avec froideur. Et puis, arrête de jouer les puritains, tu es habillé !

Certes, il avait enfilé l'immonde pyjama, mais rien ne lui assurait que ce satané Gryffondor n'avait pas offensé son honneur en le regardant tout du long. Faites confiance à quelqu'un et voilà comment on vous rend l'appareil, Drago risquait certainement pas de l'oublier. Récupérant le pull et le jean, il les plia rapidement dans des gestes brusques et les posa aux pieds de son lit avant de s'y laisser tomber.

- En fait, tu es vraiment une fille, réalisa Harry en le voyant remonter ses draps jusqu'à ses oreilles. Tu restes dans une salle de bain plus d'une heure, tu es le mec le plus pudique que j'ai jamais vu, tu te vexes pour un rien et en plus je suis certain que tu manges le petit doigt en l'air.

- Désolé de ne pas convenir à l'homme de Cro-Magnon ici présent courant à poil dans les couloirs et considérant une salle de bain comme une escale non obligatoire dans sa route jusqu'à la porcherie, répliqua sèchement Drago.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il l'avait cherché, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Récupérant les affaires qui trainaient dans ses draps, il les empila sur sa table de nuit et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller tout en éteignant la lumière.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il sans la moindre once de convivialité.

- De-même, répondit froidement le blond.

Le silence qui suivit fut incroyablement pesant au vu de leur altercation précédente. Enterré sous ses draps, Drago se réunit en boule en serrant ses genoux contre lui. Il détestait Potter, il ne pouvait pas le voir en photo et il était en plus obligé de devoir le côtoyer jour et nuit. Rien n'allait, absolument rien. Crispant la mâchoire pour se retenir de grogner contre le Gryffondor, il tenta de maitriser sa colère du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais malgré cela, il se rendait compte d'une chose.

Il avait beau se taper dessus avec Potter, c'était la seule chose qui lui prouvait qu'il existait et qu'il était quelqu'un. Une personne pouvant parler, penser, ressentir des émotions, ces choses que Drago n'arrivait plus vraiment à reconnaître quand il était avec des inconnus. Tremblant à nouveau, le blond serra encore un peu plus fort ses genoux contre lui. Il avait mal au cœur, à la gorge et à l'estomac. Ses poumons le brûlaient et il respirait avec difficulté. D'un côté, il avait parfaitement réussie à dissimuler sa crise à Potter, l'idiot ne se doutait de rien et c'était tant mieux.

Il avait passé plus de trente minutes à genoux devant la baignoire, vomissant à intervalles irréguliers tout en essayant de ne pas s'évanouir. Entre les remontés de son estomac et ses tremblements, il avait bien failli ne plus pouvoir respirer correctement. Après cela, il avait du tout nettoyer, et il s'en était donner du travail ! Heureusement pour lui, il était parvenu à contrôler sa vessie, autrement, il aurait fini dans une mare d'urine qui n'aurait fait qu'accentuer la puanteur de la pièce. Mais une fois la baignoire nettoyée, ce fut à son tour d'y passer, se frottant énergiquement pour effacer la moindre odeur avant de faire la même chose avec ses vêtements. Avant de quitter la pièce, il avait ouvert la petite lucarne pour aérer, espérant fortement que personne d'autre n'aurait l'idée d'aller dans la salle de bain avant deux bonnes heures, voire plus. Une fois toute cette cérémonie faite, Drago avait rejoint la chambre le plus vite possible et laissé tomber ses vêtements « salles » mais encore mouillés sur la chaise. Chaise qui était juste à côté du radiateur.

Drago eut un faible sourire dénué de toute joie. Il avait réussi à tout cacher à Potter et ce dernier ne se doutait de rien. Les Gryffondors n'étaient vraiment pas très futés.

* * *

**Comment Noël se passera-t-il ? Quels cadeaux seront offerts ? Les crises de Drago donneront-elles lui à des suites ? **


	25. 23 Si je ris, toi tu fuis

**Titre du chapitre : **Si je ris… toi tu fuis

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Si Drago semble aller bien, il est en réalité atteint de crises incrontrolables dont il est le seul à connaitre l'existence. Ne sachant rien, Harry a joué le messager auprès des deux futurs qui promettent de descendre pour Noël.

**Petits bavardages :** Que j'ai eu du monde la semaine dernière :') Non mais c'est vrai quoi, j'adore parler alors je ne vais pas me priver XD

Donc, vous êtes à dix chapitres de mon plus gros chapitre. Soit à peut près à douze chapitres de la fin (non, il ne faut pas pleurer), en sachant que ce gros chapitre, vous l'aurez en trois parties, il y a encore de la marge de lecture pour vous )

**RAR** :

Cel : merci à toi :D

Camstorys : le "s" à la fin de ton pseudo m'enquiquine… je n'arrête pas de l'oublier -_-' Mais sinon ! Harry achetant des vêtements à Drago, dans un sens, tu n'as pas tout à fait tord XD « Ce qui les unit et la douleur et la solitude qu'ils ont éprouvé » dis, tu ne lirais pas Pandora Hearts par hasard ? c'est presque la même phrase ^^

Et puis pourquoi vouloir que Drago soit en manque de sexe, il voulait juste faire une partie de tricot ^^

**Playlist : **Heaven Forbid de The Fray

* * *

- Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire et que les furoncles disparaîtraient dans quelques jours mais elle est partie en hurlant sans même un petit bisou.

Ginny éclata de rire alors que Fred tournait mollement son verre dans une mine désespérée.

- D'entre nous deux, je suis le seul à avoir hérité de l'art de séduire, déclara George à côté de lui dans un grand sourire.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a fini avec seau à glaçon sur la tête lors d'un de tes rendez-vous ? demanda Ron perplexe.

George se figea soudain alors que ce fut au tour de Fred d'éclater de rire sous le regard noir de son jumeau.

- Bon, je l'admets, nous sommes tous les deux les pires séducteurs, dit George. Mais quand nous sommes ensemble, aucune fille ne nous résiste et elles nous tombent littéralement dans les bras.

Fred acquiesça vigoureusement en décochant un clin d'œil appuyé à sa sœur qui manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de pain à tel point elle riait, alors que Ron tentait difficilement de ne pas suivre son exemple.

- J'espère au moins que vous nous épargnerez les détails, lâcha Molly en passant derrière eux. Vous êtes mes fils mais il est hors de question j'entende le moindre mot sur cette partie de votre vie.

Fronçant les sourcils, les jumeaux se regardèrent en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas du reste de la table. Il y eut comme un déclic simultané dans la tête de Fred et George et ces derniers laissèrent une mine effarée saisir leur visage. Ils avaient tous interprétés leurs mots de la pire manière que cela puisse être et même eux n'avaient pas envisagés que cela aurait pu se passer ainsi.

- Maman, on n'a jamais…commencèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Aidez moi au lieu de raconter des idioties, coupa Molly en prenant deux plats dans ses mains.

Les jumeaux étaient complètements paniqués à l'idée que leur mère puisse s'imaginer des choses invraisemblable sur leur vie sexuelle et ils n'hésitèrent pas un instant à la rejoindre en cuisine tout en espérant mettre au clair la situation. Autour de la table, l'ambiance était toujours hilare et ce n'était certainement pas près de s'arrêter vu que Ginny ne cessait de rajouter quelques commentaires dès qu'elle arrivait à reprendre une respiration correcte.

Car le 12 Square Grimmaurd était littéralement bondé. Dans la liste des personnes pour l'instant présente il y avait : Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred et George (est-il seulement nécessaire de préciser encore qu'il s'agissait de Weasley ?), Charlie revenu pour quelques de jours de la Roumanie, Remus, Kingsley qui n'avait cependant pas prévu de rester toute la soirée, Harry et Drago (qui était le seul à ne pas rire, voulant absolument se faire le plus petit possible). On aurait pu aussi compter Kreattur qui avait décidé de s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce en regardant avec admiration le blond en silence et aussi les deux futurs qui manquaient encore à l'appel.

- Où est Tonks ? demanda Bill en reprenant son sérieux malgré le sourire qui restait coincé sur ses lèvres.

- Chez ses parents comme Fleur apparemment, répondit Remus qui était enfin parvenu à reprendre un visage impassible. C'est Noël, c'est tout à fait normal qu'elle veuille passer du temps avec sa famille.

- Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas accompagnée ? interrogea innocemment Arthur.

Devenant soudainement cramoisi, Lupin marmonna quelques mots en disant qu'il ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi il passerait le réveillon avec Tonks, elle n'était qu'un membre de l'Ordre comme un autre après tout. Sa réflexion fit tirer de nouveaux sourires à toute la table, aucunes des personnes ici présentes n'étant assez aveugles pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait entre ces deux là.

- Je me demande ce que font les futurs, dit songeusement Molly en regardant les aiguilles de l'horloge qui indiquait déjà vingt et une heure. Tu es certain qu'ils vont descendre, Harry ?

- Etant donné l'entrain que mettait abruti 2 à convaincre abruti 1, il n'y aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils doivent descendre, dit Harry en sirotant son verre.

- Tu pourrais au moins leur donné des surnoms plus corrects, répliqua Ginny qui ne supportait vraiment plus le comportement du brun.

- Tu crois réellement que Ryry et Dray leur donnent un peu plus de prestige ? lança-t-il peu convaincu.

A côté de lui, Drago se retenait de ne pas acquiescer vigoureusement le Gryffondor. Pour une fois qu'il était d'accord avec lui sur un point, il ne valait mieux pas intervenir vu le regard incendiaire de la jeune Weasley, il avait encore un très mauvais souvenir du sortilège Chauve-furie qu'elle lui avait lancé l'année précédente. Potter était vraiment inconscient et n'avait aucune notion de ce que pouvait être l'instinct de survie.

Un bruit s'éleva soudain du fond de la pièce et toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers la porte de la cuisine qui venait de s'ouvrir, le futur de Drago en tête qui souriait largement alors que derrière lui celui d'Harry passait vigoureusement le dos de sa main sur sa bouche en jetant un regard noir sur la nuque du blond en question. Apparemment, la situation ne s'était toujours pas arrangée entre ces deux là et il n'y avait que le futur de Drago qui paraissait tirer du plaisir de cette soirée hors d'une chambre close.

- Bonsoir tout le monde et désolé du retard, j'ai eu un peu de mal à faire découcher Harry, dit gaiement le blond en prenant l'une des deux dernières chaises libres.

- J'ai comme l'impression que cela à avoir avec le fait que tu veuilles absolument faire du feu avec tes lèvres, hasarda la passé du brun en observant son futur qui stoppa immédiatement son geste frénétique sur sa bouche.

- Ah oui, je… commença Drago.

- Il m'a fait boire le truc le plus immonde de la Terre, coupa sèchement Harry en le foudroyant du regard.

Bon, nouvelle rectification, rien ne s'était arrangé entre ces deux là, au contraire, le fossé qui les séparait n'avait fait que se creuser encore un peu plus. Du coin de l'œil tout en continuant de siroter son verre, Harry regarda son futur prendre la dernière chaise libre et s'y asseoir tout en mettant un bon mètre en lui et le blond qui faisait un grand sourire en l'observant. En fait, en y regardant bien, passés et futurs avaient agis exactement de la même façon car bien que tous assis les uns à côtés des autres, il y avait comme d'immense tranchées creusées entre ces quatre là. Le résultat était là : ils occupaient à eux seuls presque un tiers de la table et répandaient autour une atmosphère plus que pesante. Ce fut sur ces premières notes de silence que Fred intervint :

- C'est vraiment trop bizarre, dit-il alors que son jumeau acquiesçait tout en finissant de poser le dernier plat sur la table. Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau, c'est impossible que deux personnes puissent avoir une pareille ressemblance !

Là, il y eut un nouveau silence alors que les regards cessaient de fixer le club des Quatre pour tomber sur les jumeaux. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas les mieux placés pour dire ça.

- Bon, on fait comment pour vous différencier? demanda George en se posant à côté de son frère. Si je demande à Harry : « passe-moi le sel », j'aurai le droit à combien de salière ?

Les deux Harry se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour se dévisager mutuellement. Ah oui, maintenant ils saisissaient le véritable problème. Outre l'apparence, il partageait également le même nom, quoi de plus pratique lors d'une conversation ! Il fallait avouer, ce n'était pas un gros problème mais tout de même légèrement épineux.

- Je propose Dray et Ryry comme surnom, dit Ron la bouche en cœur.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et le rouquin eut littéralement l'impression d'être fusillé sur place. Non seulement le club des Quatre le fixait avec colère mais venait en plus se rajouter Ginny et Mme Weasley. Sentant ses joues devenir cramoisies, il se dépêcha de remplir son verre et de prendre pour prétexte de vouloir le vider pour éviter de répondre aux regards incendiaires qu'ils lui lançaient. Comment vexer deux Potter et deux Malefoy en une leçon : utiliser les surnoms les plus ridicules pour les nommer.

- Pourquoi pas Drago et Malefoy pour vous deux ? proposa Ginny en pointant du doigt les deux blonds. Après tout, vous êtes chacun habitués à être appelé de cette manière par les personnes ici présentes.

Tandis que le futur acquiesçait vigoureusement, Drago eut quand à lui un moment d'hésitation. Il se sentait comme un peu exclus mais bon, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que les autres croient qu'il pouvait le considérer comme un bon copain : il y avait tout de même une limite. Contrairement à son idiot de futur, il gardait tout de même un peu d'honneur pour que son prénom ne soit pas tâcher en étant prononcé par Potter & Co.

- Mais pour vous, c'est un peu plus épineux comme problème, dit Bill en faisant aller et venir son regard entre Harry et son futur après que Drago est approuvé la proposition.

- Les siffler serait une bonne idée, intervint George.

Il ne fallut pas un instant pour que la réaction de Mme Weasley se fasse attendre et cette dernière attrapa la louche pour frapper durement la tête de son fils.

- James et Harry ? proposa Charlie. Si c'est votre deuxième prénom autant qu'il serve.

Le brun et son futur se regardèrent un instant. Là, c'était légèrement moins enthousiasmant. Que ce soit Harry ou bien son futur, aucun des deux n'avaient jamais envisagé de porter le prénom de leur père, quelque chose de lugubre résonnant dans ces syllabes. Après tous, ils ne l'avaient jamais connu et c'était avec nostalgie qu'ils avaient écouté tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à lui.

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, dirent-ils.

Face à leur réaction commune, ils reçurent des regards stupéfaits et amusés tout autour de la table, ceux surpris étant Ron, Ginny, Drago et le futur de ce dernier. La raison était simple, bien qu'ils soient la même personne, ils réfléchissaient tous deux et agissaient de manière totalement différentes à présent et ça, il fallait seulement avoir vu leur violente altercation juste avant les vacances pour le comprendre. Mais ils avaient dit ces mots d'une même voix et partageant le même visage. Non, aucun des deux ne tenaient à entendre l'autre ou à être appelé par le nom de leur père, quelque chose de lourd tombait dans leur estomac à cette pensée.

- Faites sans, dit le futur d'Harry. On se rendra bien compte de qui vous appelez lorsque ce sera le cas.

- Une manière bien peu amusante de voir les choses, répliqua son alter-ego blond.

Aussitôt, ce dernier reçut un coup de pied magistral sous la table lui faisant étouffer un cri, tentant avec plus ou moins de mal de garder son sourire à bonne hauteur alors que certains avaient plutôt l'impression qu'il retenait sa vessie.

- Encore une remarque de ce genre et je t'assure que je me chargerai de toi, lâcha sèchement le brun.

- D'accord, couina le futur de Drago en acquiesçant vigoureusement tout en se massant le tibia.

- Heu… peut être qu'il serait bon de commencer à se servir, proposa Remus en voyant que la situation était passablement tendue.

Prenant ce prétexte comme le meilleur pour s'échapper à cette atmosphère pesante, Arthur et Molly se levèrent pour servir tous les convives, Bill commençant à se lancer dans une conversation passionnée avec Kingsley. En évitant de se faire remarquer, Ron glissa un œil au bout de la table où les blonds et bruns gardaient le silence. Il n'y avait vraiment pas à tergiverser pour comprendre qu'ils se supportaient mutuellement comme ils le pouvaient, même lui parvenait à le saisir malgré tous ses problèmes à appréhender les sentiments d'autrui.

- Ron, tu es en train de mettre de la sauce dans ton verre, lança Ginny en voyant son frère verser de grandes cuillères à soupe face à lui, le regard totalement tourné à l'opposé.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Trois, dit Charlie.

- Et pourquoi pas six tant qu'on y ait ? répliqua Remus. Non, un c'est amplement suffisant.

- D'une certaine manière, en avoir deux peu s'avérer utile, ajouta Arthur.

Drago les regardaient la bouche béate : il ne comprenait strictement à rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Il n'était pas stupide, il n'était ni idiot mais il n'arrivait pas du tout à saisir le sens de leur conversation. Au bout de dix minutes, il n'était arrivé qu'à saisir une seule chose : il allait certainement attraper une migraine, et c'était le cas à présent. Tassé au fond de sa chaise, il essayait de ne plus faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, mais c'était peine perdu avec tout le tapage qui régnait.

- Je ne peux pas être devant un but et remonter à ta hauteur en même temps, lança Ron en pointant le croquis miteux fait sur un morceau de serviette.

- Tu dois suivre Katie et non pas me suivre, espèce d'idiot, lâcha Ginny en entourant vigoureusement un des nombreux points dessinés. Tu le fais exprès ?

- Si tu voles en ligne droite alors elle pourra facilement rattraper le Souaffle, ajouta Harry un crayon à la main, montrant bien de ce fait qu'il était celui n'ayant aucun don pour le dessin. Bien entendu tu devrais…

- Pour avoir un exemple concret de la théorie d'Harry, tu devrais te renseigner sur la manière par laquelle les Frelons ont remportés la finale Européenne. C'était il y a trois ans si je ne me trompe pas dans les dates, dit le futur de Drago en comptant vite fait sur ses doigts.

- Ah, tu vois que c'est possible ! s'exclama Ginny en se tournant vers son frère. Harry n'est pas si stupide !

- Merci du compliment, releva ce dernier.

- Douer en Quidditch mais affreusement maladroit en dessin, ajouta le blond. Tu nous as fait quoi là ? Un œuf de doxy atteint par la variole de Dragon ?

- C'est un terrain ! Là c'est les buts, et là c'est les joueurs ! répliqua vivement Harry en pointant avec ardeur les endroits nommés qui ressemblaient plus à une joyeuse ribambelle de boutons s'entrechoquant.

- Je dirai plutôt à un scroutt après avoir explosé, intervint Ron en penchant légèrement sa tête sur la droite pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'œuvre d'Harry.

- Un veracrasse trop cuit ? ajouta à nouveau le futur de Drago en penchant également la tête du même sens.

- C'est un terrain ! s'égosilla Harry avec véhémence tout en agitant furieusement sa serviette.

- De loin, par une nuit sans lune, peut être, mais là on dirait que tu viens de gribouiller un animal mort, répondit le blond en analysant de plus près le dessin.

Vexé, Harry lâcha sa serviette et attrapa son verre qu'il se mit à le siroter le plus bruyamment possible pour exprimer sa colère, écrasant consciencieusement le reste de tarte qu'il restait dans son assiette avec sa cuillère. Il n'était pas doué, certes, mais ce n'était non plus une raison pour se moquer de lui. Voyant son air outré, le blond laissa un sourire s'échapper de ses lèvres et attrapa le futur d'Harry par l'épaule pour l'amener vers lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui aussi est minable en dessin ! lâcha le blond dans un grand sourire tout en pinçant la joue de ce dernier.

Et c'était censé le rassurer ? Harry eut comme un sérieux doute sur la question alors qu'il le regardait son futur s'extraire vaillamment des bras de celui de Malefoy qui continuait de le taquiner de toutes les manières possibles. En fait, il avait vraiment l'impression que son lui futur était devenu le jouet du blond après plusieurs années. Fronçant les sourcils, il laissa une grimace d'horreur s'inscrire sur son visage alors qu'il cesse de boire son verre. Il était hors de question qu'il devienne comme cela. A cette pensée, son regard roula sur son Malefoy et il croisa le regard gris de ce dernier qui semblait partager exactement la même pensée. A ce moment, il vint l'idée incroyablement stupide à Harry de lui faire signer un pacte jurant que jamais il ne le toucherait comme son futur avait osé le faire avec le sien. Pensée certes stupide mais incroyablement nécessaire dans ce genre de situation.

De son côté, une idée presque semblable avait germé dans l'esprit de Drago, sauf que pour lui il était tout simplement préférable de faire flamber Potter dans une cheminée pour être sûr de ne plus jamais le recroiser. Idée, certes très plaisante, mais concrètement difficile à réaliser. Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tentait de le faire depuis déjà plusieurs années sans aucuns résultat et il ne tenait pas à se retrouver avec l'Ordre de l'oiseau flambeur sur le dos pour avoir tué leur « Elu ». A cette pensée, quelque chose de froid s'empara de l'estomac de Drago et il laissa son regard tomber sur son assiette où il restait sa part de tarte qu'il avait à peine touchée.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Il était stupide ? ! Drago serra sa cuillère dans sa main tout en essayant de regagner son calme. Autant se remettre à vomir, autant ne pas le faire devant tout ce petit monde, il n'aimait pas du tout lorsqu'il apercevait de la pitié au fond de leur yeux, cela lui soulevait le cœur encore un peu plus. Il devait se calmer, pensée plaisante mais ne pouvant cependant pas apaiser les tremblements qui commençait à saisir sa main. Stop…il devait regagner son calme, écouter ces abrutis raconter des idioties sans intérêts, ne pas céder à l'envie qui lui dictait de quitter la pièce en courant pour rejoindre les toilettes les plus proches.

- Tu n'as pas fa…

- Lâche-moi ! hurla Drago en saisissant brusquement la main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule pour pousser violemment son propriétaire à terre.

Mme Weasley parvint de peu à rester debout mais fixait le jeune homme avec surprise alors que ce dernier s'était levé et la dévisageait en affichant amplement la peur et la colère qui étaient en lui. Autour de la table, tous les regards s'étaient portés sur le blond et un silence pesant avait à nouveau pris possession de la pièce. Tremblant, Drago respirait difficilement et fixait Mme Weasley en serrant fermement ses poings pour cesser ces spasmes qui l'assaillaient. Peu à peu, il réalisait où il était. Peu à peu, il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Et surtout, il sentait les regards derrière lui peser sur sa nuque.

- Je…, marmonna-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, assura Mme Weasley en tentant un sourire qui malgré tout ne pouvait convaincre personne. Je t'ai pris par surprise, c'est normal une telle réaction.

Une telle réaction… ce n'était vraiment le mot pour décrire la manière si violente que Drago avait eu dans ses gestes et dans ses paroles. Laissant ses yeux tomber au sol, il se rassit en évitant de croiser le regard des autres. Il savait que sa réaction venait de le faire ressembler à une bête de foire, chacun de ses mouvements étant appréhendés de peur qu'il ne se jette sur eux. Malgré cela, il reprit sa cuillère et se mit à manger sa tarte, les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Mais son esprit était ailleurs, bien conscient qu'il était observé.

- Peut être que nous devrions apporter le digestif, intervint Arthur en tentant de retirer son regard du blond pour le poser sur sa femme qui acquiesçait avec vigueur comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

Alors que Mme Weasley se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour rapporter ce qu'il fallait, le futur de Drago se tourna vers celui d'Harry, celui-ci cessant de fixer le jeune blond et approuvant le regard qui lui lançait. Il n'y avait pas de doutes sur ce qui était arrivé et il n'y avait également pas de doutes sur ce qu'il fallait faire pour y remédier. Rapidement, ils cessèrent tous deux de se parler silencieusement pour réaménager des discussions autour de la table durant l'heure qui suivit, Drago qui sans prononcer un mot finissait son assiette sans faire la moindre remarque et sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il avait devant lui.

Harry avait quant à lui considérer le blond avec recul, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de ce Serpentard. Mais, étrangement, il se sentait lui aussi mal à l'aise, comme si quelque chose venait gratter ses souvenirs au fond de sa tête.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Fragments of Deception de Two Steps from Hell

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Ce fut délicieux, Molly, déclara Remus en se levant tout en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche avec une serviette. Il y a parfois des moments où j'envie Arthur d'avoir autant de chance.

- Je suis certain que Tonks sait aussi faire de très bon petits plats, intervint George en stabilisant l'un des plats vides sur l'un de ses poignets, des assiettes et des coupes reposant sur ses paumes tandis que Remus marmonnait brusquement des phrases incompréhensibles.

- Des plats faisant brûler la cuisine, sûrement, maugréa Molly qui se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce que celle-ci avait carbonisé malgré tous les cours qu'elle avait bien tenté de lui donner. Débarrasser la table au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire.

- Oui mon commandant ! dirent en cœur les jumeaux dans un salut militaire avant de chanter un hymne à leur sauce vantant les mérites de ceux tomber en cuisine sous le feu des poêles incendiaires.

- Aide-moi à mettre ça dans le garde mangé, lança le futur d'Harry à Drago qui releva la première fois les yeux depuis près d'une heure.

- Pourquoi moi ? rétorqua sèchement ce dernier.

- Je ne te de mande pas de danser dans la cheminée à ce que je sache ? répliqua le brun en lui fourrant les bouteilles dans les bras. Alors dépêche-toi avant que je ne t'y oblige.

Fronçant les sourcils, Drago se leva difficilement sous le poids qu'il lui mettait dans les bras, augmentant la pile au fur et à mesure qu'il longeait la table. Potter avait un sérieux problème sans ses lunettes, il n'était pas une mule ! Marchant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il entra dans la petite pièce que le brun lui hurlait au travers de la cuisine et déposa son chargement sur la première étagère qu'il trouva. Franchement, chez lui, dès qu'une bouteille n'était pas finie, elle était jetée sans la moindre cérémonie. D'où leur venait donc l'idée de tout entreposer ? Il ne parviendrait vraiment pas à comprendre l'attitude de ces… Un claquement survint subitement derrière suivis du cliquetis si reconnaissable d'un verrou qui se ferme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire ? lança Drago en se tournant brusquement pour voir le futur d'Harry lancer un sort sur la porte.

- Il faut qu'on parle, répliqua celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foues ? répéta Drago en se précipitant sur lui. Laisse-moi sortir !

- Pas avant que tu m'aies écouté, dit Harry en posant sa main sur la poitrine du blond pour le tenir à distance.

- Je t'ai dit te pousser de là ! hurla Drago en essayant de se dégager.

Mais la réplique d'Harry fut immédiate et il le plaqua contre d'une des étagères alors que le blond se débattait.

- Je ne veux rien te faire mais tu dois absolument m'écouter, lança calmement le brun. Cesse de te remuer maintenant.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu as à me dire ! rétorqua Drago en attrapant le poignet d'Harry pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise. Je ne…

- Ecoute-moi !

Sa voix s'était répercutée dans la petite pièce avec une telle fermeté que Drago ne put faire autrement que de s'exécuter. Mais au-delà de cet ordre, il y avait également le calme qui déteignait sur sa voix. Le futur de Potter avait certes haussé le ton mais c'était juste pour se faire entendre et non pas par un excès de colère ou bien de folie passagère. Son visage était dur cependant, il ne cherchait pas à croiser son regard et Drago se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait lui prendre pour agir de cette manière. A sa connaissance, jamais Potter, présent ou futur, ne lui avait montré ce visage là.

- Tu dois absolument te calmer, dit Harry en le lâchant.

- Je suis calme.

- Je ne parle pas de la pièce dans laquelle nous sommes, rétorqua le brun. Tu dois cesser d'être toujours sur tes gardes et de guetter le moindre danger autour de toi.

Drago afficha un sourire railleur et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut être ton problème, j'ai…

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, tu as raison, mais c'est le tien, coupa-t-il en plongeant finalement dans le sien son regard émeraude qui le surplombait de quelques centimètres. Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir continuer à vivre en revivant chaque jour ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Là, Drago sentit de nouveau quelque chose de froid germer dans son estomac. D'où sortait-il son jugement ? Il ne le connaissait pas et il se pensait en mesure de croire de pouvoir lui donner une leçon. S'il y avait une chose que Drago détestait par-dessus tout, c'était ce genre de personne qui se pensait être réceptif aux sentiments d'autrui et pouvoir envisager quelle vie il pourrait mener alors qu'en réalité il n'était qu'un étranger à la suffisance démesurée.

- Je vis parfaitement bien, lâcha le blond. Croire que…

- Tu vis bien ? répéta Harry dans un sourire amusé qui ne l'était pas du tout. Tu as peur. Tu es rongé par la peur d'avoir de nouveau mal et qu'à nouveau l'on vienne te chercher pour t'humilier et te rendre inférieur à un animal.

- La ferme…marmonna Drago en serrant les poings.

- Tu as peur que l'on te prenne pour te destiner à l'abattoir et que l'on te trahisse.

- Je te dis de te taire, dit Drago en se plaquant les mains contre les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre.

- Tu as peur de ne plus exister et de n'être rien d'autre qu'un corps inutile subissant encore et encore la même douleur ! continua Harry en haussant le ton.

- La ferme !

- Tu as peur de mourir et de souffrir encore et encore sans pouvoir rien faire ! Tu as peur de tes souvenirs et de ton corps ainsi que des traces que tu ne peux pas effacer ! Tu…

- Tais-toi ! hurla Drago en se jetant sur lui en le frappant. La ferme ! Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Tu ne sais rien, alors ferme-la !

Le blond l'avait poussé au sol et se tenait assis sur lui, frappant encore et encore ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il ne savait pas s'il parvenait à toucher quoique ce soit, trop occupé à hurler pour qu'il se taise… trop occupé à sentir son cœur battre violemment contre sa poitrine et sa respiration s'emballer. Il fallait qu'il arrête de parler et qu'il arrête de dire cela. Drago ne voulait pas l'entendre et le frappait encore et encore pour qu'il cesse malgré le fait qu'aucun mot ne franchissait déjà plus ses lèvres. Dans la pièce, seul Drago hurlait à s'en arracher la voix, des larmes de rages et de colères coulant le long de son visage.

-Tu ne sais rien ! hurla Drago alors que la douleur à son cœur ne cessait croitre. Arrête de parler ! Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu…

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je savais et que je comprenais quelque chose, coupa Harry en attrapant les poings du blond.

- Tais-toi ! cria de plus belle Drago en tirant sur ses bras pour le faire lâcher. Arrête ! Tu ne sais rien alors ferme-là ! Tu ne sais du tout ! Tu…

- Calme-toi, Drago, dit Harry en le maintenant fermement.

Le blond hurla de nouveau, cessant de parler pour simplement hurler. Hurler alors que son corps était à nouveau saisi de tremblements qu'il ne cherchait même pas à contrôler. Il hurlait juste hurler pour la douleur à l'intérieur de lui afin qu'elle diminue. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des cris sans mots ni sens qui sortait de sa bouche alors qu'il essayait de se dégager du brun qui le maintenait sur lui.

- La ferme ! lâcha de nouveau Drago à bout de souffle, la gorge arrachée et s'effondrant sur le futur. Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Rien connaître ! Rien entendre alors ferme-la !

Sa voix avait de nouveau reprit de l'ampleur et il avait hurlé ces derniers mots totalement recroquevillé. Il tremblait comme jamais et ses yeux le brûlaient à force de laisser tant de larmes s'échapper. Cet abruti ne savait rien du tout alors qu'il se taise et qu'il le laisse. Il ne voulait pas connaître tout ce qu'il désirait tant refouler et ne pas se souvenir. Il ne le supportait pas et refusait de l'admettre.

- Calme-toi, répéta à nouveau Harry en desserrant légèrement sa prise.

Drago aurait pu en profiter pour de nouveau le frapper mais il n'en fit rien. Se laissant tomber sur la poitrine de l'ex-Gryffondor, il continua sa crise qui mêlait ses larmes, ses cris et ses tremblements. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait l'entendre continuer son discours. Il ne pouvait ni le supportait ni même concevoir son existence. Tout ce qu'il avait en lui était les fruits de sa peur qu'étaient cette colère, cette haine et cette souffrance qui le détruisaient. Il voulait tout oublier et ne jamais sans rappeler. Qu'à jamais il ne reste qu'un trou noir dans son esprit et qu'il lui soit impossible de le combler. C'était la seule chose qu'il voulait, la chose qu'il savait impossible et ce pourquoi il espérait pourtant depuis qu'il s'était enfui du Manoir.

- Tu dois comprendre ceci, dit Harry alors que Drago s'était calmé. Jamais tu n'oublieras ce qui t'es arrivé et personne ne pourra jamais venir te voir en te disant qu'il peut te comprendre

Les poings de Drago se resserrèrent soudain sur la chemise du brun alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire pour se contenir.

- Tu seras toujours seul lorsque tu dormiras, peu importe qui il y aura à côté de toi, dès le moment où tu fermeras les yeux tu te retrouveras hanté par tes souvenirs, poursuivit Harry. Tu auras beau tenter encore et encore de faire semblant de rien voir, il suffira d'un seul bruit, d'un seul mot ou d'une simple odeur pour que ta vie ne redevienne un cauchemar.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, dit Drago en crispant ses poings encore un peu plus fort.

- Mais tu dois garder la tête haute parce que si tu montres que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une boîte vide revivant encore et encore les mêmes choses, tu ne feras que blesser ceux qui t'entourent et ceux auxquels tu tiens, continua Harry la tête droite en fixant le plafond. Tu les blesseras et les entraîneras avec toi dans ta chute. Parce qu'il est tellement plus simple de ne rien montrer, fait le ou bien explose comme tu viens de le faire. Tu ne gagneras rien à part un moment de répit mais au moins tout le monde saura à quoi s'en tenir… Alors maintenant, choisis.

Drago tenta de regagner une respiration correcte et leva la tête pour venir faire tomber son regard sur le visage du brun qui se fichait bien de voir. Choisir ? Qu'y avait-il à choisir ? Quelle personne était importante à ses yeux ? Des mots, encore des mots et toujours des mots qui ne venaient cependant pas le tirer de l'enfer dans lequel il était tombé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui est venu me dire ça ? dit Drago dans un murmure.

- Qui sait, lâcha Harry dans un haussement d'épaule tout en laissant un faux sourire glisser sur ses lèvres alors qu'il gardait ses yeux rivés au plafond. Je suis peut être le plus qualifier pour ça.

Qualifier ? Qu'est-ce que cet idiot entendait bien par là ? Drago n'arrivait pas à le cerner, il n'arrivait à le comprendre et venait en plus de craquer devant lui. Il avait laissé son orgueil se briser devant les yeux de son pire ennemi, qui plus est, son futur totalement dépressif.

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas l'autre idiot qui est venu me parler ? lâcha-t-il en laissant à nouveau sa tête tomber sur la poitrine du brun alors que ses poings se crispaient encore un peu plus sur la chemise de ce dernier.

- Drago n'est pas toi et tu n'es pas lui, marmonna Harry. Vos choix ne sont pas les mêmes et il ne se prétendra jamais dans la capacité de pouvoir imaginer ce que tu as vécu. Même s'il était venu à ma place, il y aurait pu y avoir n'importe qui à sa place que ce n'aurait pas fait une grande différence. Alors certes, il a la même apparence que toi et tu aurais trouvé moins humiliant d'agir comme tu l'as fait devant lui mais ça n'aurait rien fait d'autre que te blesser un peu plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

Se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de répliquer, Drago se redressa à moitié, lâchant Harry tout en regagnant une respiration normale alors qu'il se passait le revers de sa manche d'une façon totalement absente sur son visage afin d'effacer la moindre trace des larmes qui y avaient coulées.

- Dit un seul mot de ce qu'il s'est passé et…

- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais aller scander ce qu'il s'est passé dans les rues de Londres ? rétorqua Harry en s'appuyant sur ses avant bras.

- Je ne te crois pas, lâcha Drago en le dévisageant. Tu es comme l'autre Potter avec ces promesses creuses et cette couronne au-dessus de ta tête en te proclamant sauveur du monde et « Elu ».

- Elu, répéta Harry dans un rire rauque. Encore fait-il savoir Elu de quoi… Cesse de jouer les Serpentards fils de Sang Pur et haïssant ce qui ne sont pas comme toi, soit celui que tu es et vis avant que tu ne sois totalement rongé de l'intérieur. Je te parle en sachant parfaitement ce que je dis.

Les yeux de Drago s'arrondirent légèrement en ne saisissant pas ses paroles. En quoi cela pourrait bien lui être utile et puis surtout, d'où venait ce regard si dur et que le blond supportait avec peine ?

- Lève toi, on a autre chose à faire que de finir le reste de la nuit par terre, lâcha Harry en le poussant pour qu'il se lève enfin de lui.

Baissant les yeux, Drago se rendit enfin compte de, non seulement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais aussi de la manière dont il avait agit et surtout de la façon dont il était assis. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Drago était sur ses deux jambes reculant jusqu'aux étagères tout en se retenant difficilement de ne pas finir en tomate trop cuite. Bon sang, il avait pleuré devant Potter ! Une honte sans pareille tombait sur ses épaules rien qu'à cette pensée. Fixant son regard à l'opposé de la pièce, il tentait en vain d'ignorer le brun qui se relevait en pointant de sa baguette les endroits que Drago était parvenu à atteindre lorsqu'il se débattait, ou plutôt, le tabassait.

- Tu ferais mieux de te maitriser, dit Harry en levant finalement les yeux vers lui après en avoir fini avec ses formules. Moi, ça passe encore mais si tu venais à agir de la même façon avec une autre personne, même si c'est mon passé, tu risques fort de recevoir des coups en retour.

Drago haussa les épaules en émettant un grognement. Autant s'être totalement ridiculisé devant lui, autant qu'il ait en contre partie assez de bleus pour le reste de l'année.

- Je…

- Bon, vous comptez monter un club ici ? ! s'exclama soudain le jeune Harry qui ouvrit brutalement la porte alors que son passé venait à peine d'en retirer le verrou.

- Il se trouve que Drago a fait tomber une bonne partie de l'étagère, répondit le brun en agitant des boîtes de conserves sous le nez de son passé. Si tu veux nous aider à ranger, soit le bienvenu.

Harry le fit aller et venir son regard entre son futur, les conserves et Malefoy à la recherche du moindre indice prouvant que quelque chose de louche se cachait sous cette histoire. Mais alors qu'il essayait percer les mystères de la petite pièce sombre, le blond passa brusquement devant lui, le poussant littéralement hors du chemin.

- Eh, Malefoy, la politesse ça existe ! hurla Harry à l'attention de ce dernier alors que celui-ci partait déjà en direction de leur chambre.

- Pas besoin de crier, il ne te répondra pas, dit son futur en alignant parfaitement les bouteilles.

Harry lui accorda un bref regard sceptique mais ne préféra pas poursuivre, quittant la pièce avant que ne lui vienne l'idée de profiter de l'occasion pour poser des questions qu'il regretterait amèrement par la suite (surtout si le futur de Malefoy avait l'idée de laisser ses oreilles dans le coin). 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il avait encore fallu un quart d'heure pour que la vaisselle soit faite, les assiettes rangées et la table nettoyée. Bien entendu, l'absence de Malefoy avait aussitôt alerté Mme Weasley et Harry avait bien eu vite fait de lui dire qu'il était déjà parti se coucher. Il y avait déjà assez de tension dans l'air, pas besoin d'en remettre une couche. Dans un « bonne nuit » général, il déguerpit en vitesse de la cuisine, coupant de ce fait la route aux deux futurs qui s'arrêtèrent brusquement aux bas des marches pour le laisser passer. A peine eut-il mit un pied dans la chambre que son regard tomba immédiatement sur le lit de Malefoy.

Le blond était déjà couché, couverture remontées au-dessus de la tête et vêtements empilés au pied du lit, un parfait exemple pour tous les enfants refusant de se coucher correctement. Cessant ses mouvements brusques, Harry se changea en silence tout en guettant le moindre bruit de la part de Malefoy mais celui-ci n'en fit rien, respirant calmement sans émettre le moindre son. Déçu, Harry se glissa sous ses couvertures, retira ses lunettes et éteignit la lumière.

- Qu'est-ce que mon futur t'a raconté ? lâcha-t-il finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à mâchouiller sa langue pour se retenir d'intervenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il m'a dit quelque chose ? rétorqua Drago irrité par la question.

- Vous avez passé pas mal de temps dans la réserve. J'ai beau ne pas être très intelligent, je ne suis pas non plus né de la dernière pluie, Malefoy, répondit Harry. Dis moi ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu t'es imaginé des choses vraiment déplacées, Potter, dit Drago dans un rire jaune.

- C'est toi qui prends tout ce que je dis de travers, reprocha Harry en tentant de percer l'obscurité pour voir la réaction du blond. Alors explique-moi de quoi vous avez parlé. Du futur ? de ce qui s'est passé de tout à l'heure ? de ce qui t'es arrivé ? de…

- Mêle toi de tes affaires, plus tu le feras, mieux ce sera pour nous deux, coupa sèchement Drago qui ne tenait pas du tout à revivre la même scène que précédemment. J'ai ma vie, tu as la tienne, pas besoin d'essayer de communiquer même si on est dans la même chambre.

Harry fronça les sourcils en l'entendant. Facile à dire lorsqu'on était celui qui savait tout. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas vraiment de cette oreille et reprit une grande inspiration pour éviter de déblatérer une suite de jurons à l'encontre du blond.

- Ecoute, Malefoy, je crois que je peux en partie comprendre ce que tu ressens et…

- Tu ne comprends rien alors, la ferme ! lâcha brusquement Drago en se redressant violemment pour fixer la silhouette informe d'Harry.

En fait, le futur de cet abruti avait raison sur un point, peu importe tout ceux pouvant dire qu'il le comprenait, ils n'étaient en réalité que des menteurs et des imbéciles suffisants. Non seulement il avait dû subir le futur mais apparemment il allait également devoir écouter ce que le présent avait à dire et ça, il ne le supporterait surement pas.

- Ouais, tu as raison, marmonna Harry après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes à tout ce qu'il avait pu subir entre le cimetière en quatrième année et l'attaque du département des Mystères l'année dernière. Je ne sais pas grand-chose mais je pense quand même saisir une partie de ce qui te passe par la tête.

- Là, tout de suite, j'aimerai bien t'épingler sur le mur, dit Drago avec haine.

- Entre autre, acquiesça Harry qui lui était toujours allongé. Mais je crois vraiment que tu devrais te décoincer un peu.

Futur et présent, ils étaient bien tout deux Harry Potter avec des idées tordues, Drago en était sûr. Irrité par cette attitude, il se laissa de nouveau tomber dans son lit et remonta ses couvertures jusqu'à son nez.

- Après, même si nous ne sommes pas amis et que tu es Serpentard, poursuivit Harry. Je…

Non, Harry, il ne faut rien dire. Tais-toi et fais tourner ta langue dans ta bouche s'ordonna mentalement le brun. Inspire, expire, fais le poirier si tu le veux mais ne dis surtout rien du tout.

- Si tu veux un jour en parler…

Pouvait-il contrôler sa langue ou bien avait-elle décidé de se révolter ? Harry jura dans son esprit alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir.

- Si tu veux en parler, tu pourras toujours venir me voir.

Et voilà, il l'avait dit ! Il avait osé dire ces mots par sa propre bouche. Bon sang, il était complètement cinglé ou bien placé sous le contrôle de l'Imperium. Se maudissant de ce qu'il avait fait, il attrapa rageusement son oreiller dans lequel il fourra sauvagement sa tête, espérant en partie finir asphyxié pour ne pas goûter à la honte qui commençait à germer en lui. Il avait proposé de devenir le confident de Malefoy, non mais où allaient les choses ? ! Si cela continuait les poules auraient des dents et il finirait par danser avec un tutu sur le toit de Poudlard.

- Je m'en passerai, répondit sèchement Drago qui se retourna pour mettre son dos face au Gryffondor.

Mais alors que le brun se retenait de ne pas sauter de la fenêtre la plus proche, Drago sentit quant à lui son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi est-ce que cet abruti lui disait cela ? Il haïssait la pitié, ce n'était certainement pas pour en recevoir de son pire ennemi. Et puis : en parler… Croyait-il vraiment qu'il l'inviterait un jour autour d'un café pour se remémorer joyeusement le bon vieux temps ? Idiot, Potter était un idiot fini. 

_Remarquez l'extrême politesse de Drago dans ce chapitre ^^", désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire lancer des pâquerettes :/ _

* * *

**Harry va-t-il s'arracher la langue ? Drago passera-t-il outre son orgueil pour se soulager un peu ? Pourquoi est-ce le futur d'Harry qui s'est chargé du jeune Serpentard ? **


	26. 24 Des anguilles sous le sapin

**Titre du chapitre : **Des anguilles sous le sapin

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** La réaction violente de Drago a alertée les futurs. Celui d'Harry a donc tenté de parler avec lui, semblant partager certains points communs avec le blond. Le Gryffondor a quant à lui tendu pour la première fois la main à son pire ennemi

**Petits bavardages :** Donc oui, ce chapitre est plus court pour la seule et bonne raison qu'il n'y a qu'une partie. Pour le rappeler, je publies sur hpf mais chaque chapitre est coupé en deux, sauf certains à cause de leur longueur. C'est le cas pour celui-ci. Cependant, le prochain sera bien plus long et fera non seulement avancer l'intrigue mais offrira aussi une bonne petite rigolade ^^ (quoique celui-ci est déjà pas mal)

**RAR :**

Kaylee : si tu es sûre hpf, dans ce cas j'espère que tu comprends le chapitre que je suis entrain de publier car je suis entrain de me faire des frayeurs x)

Camstorys : Ouias, je confirme, rien à dire mais tu le fais ! :D Et pi je me faire la pro du décryptage de Drago en dépression !

**Playlist : **Jadynn´s Lullaby de Dax Johnson

* * *

- Potter, debout !

- Mmmm…

Harry se tourna dans son lit et serra encore un peu plus fort son oreiller contre lui. Avec un peu de chance il arriverait à attraper l'énorme Vif d'Or avant que celui-ci ne s'écrase dans le porridge.

- Eh, Potter, émerge !

Harry sursauta violemment lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de lourd s'abattre sur son visage et il attrapa rapidement sa baguette posée sur le coin de sa table de nuit en se redressant maladroitement. Son haut de travers et ses cheveux semblant avoir vécu Hiroshima, il tenta de trouver son attaquant lorsqu'il aperçut une vague silhouette floue et blonde assisse face à lui.

- Squissepasse ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en reconnaissant Malefoy.

- C'est quoi ça ? interrogea sèchement Drago en pointant le pied de son lit.

Baissant les yeux, Harry ne voyait que des masses informes et finit par tâtonner sa table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes. Dès qu'il eut trouvé l'objet tant recherché, il se dépêcha de les mettre maladroitement sur son nez et de revenir sur le problème de Drago. Suivant le doigt de ce dernier, Harry eut comme un moment d'arrêt en se rendant compte de ce qu'il pointait.

- Ce sont des cadeaux apparemment, dit Harry en observant les quatre paquets avec autant de surprise que le Serpentard.

- C'est une blague j'espère ? lâcha-t-il en dévisageant le brun. Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de pitié venant de ta part.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est moi qui suis parti faire les magasins afin de t'emballer amoureusement tes cadeaux ? rétorqua Harry avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Drago fronça les sourcils et baissa de nouveau les yeux aux pieds de son lit. Il y a avait donc bien quatre paquets, trois relativement petits et un dernier devant certainement lui arriver à mi-cuisse. Le blond sentit une colère gronder en lui à l'idée que ces idiots aient voulu compatir à sa situation en lui faisant croire qu'il était le bienvenu dans cette maison en phase de démolition. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le geste qu'il trouvait bien plus blessant que tout le reste.

- J'ai vraiment manqué un épisode ou quoi ? dit Harry qui s'était assis convenablement pour venir écraser sa propre pile de cadeaux néanmoins plus importantes que celle de Drago.

Cherchant dans sa mémoire, il se souvint bien que Mme Weasley lui avait demandé si cela ne le dérangeait pas ne pas recevoir ses cadeaux dans sa chambre et voilà que maintenant ils lui servaient de descente de lit. Il y avait réellement un problème. Se penchant, il attrapa le paquet coincé sous son pied et l'entrouvrit avant d'aborder une moue dépitée. C'était bien ses cadeaux de Noël, il n'avait aucun doute en voyant l'agenda venant sans aucun doute d'Hermione, il y avait vraiment des moments où elle ne savait pas le surprendre.

- Tu comptes me regarder les ouvrir ou bien tu vas le faire toi aussi, lâcha Harry en voyant que Malefoy s'était assis en s'emmitouflant dans ses couvertures.

- Je ne suis pas là pour satisfaire votre manque de pitié, répliqua Drago dans une moue dégoûtée en observant les paquets à ses pieds.

- Qui te dit qu'il s'agit de pitié ? dit Harry. Il ne t'ait pas venu à l'esprit qu'il s'agissait simplement de cadeaux ?

Des cadeaux ? Pour lui ? Potter se foutait royalement de lui, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Serrant encore un peu plus fort, ses couvertures, il regarda le brun attraper ses cadeaux avec un certain entrain, en secouant cependant certain comme pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas de maracas. Potter avait vraiment un grain. Cependant, la curiosité le piquait et il commençait à sentir son regard glisser de plus en plus vers les paquets. Qui donc avait bien pu lui offrir ces cadeaux ?

Tendant le bras, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lancer une remarque acerbe à Potter lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celui-ci avait laissé un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres en le voyant faire. Il était curieux, point, rien de plus et rien de moins, le balafré n'avait pas à s'imaginer des choses. Saisissant le premier paquet qui lui passa sous la main, il laissa un pâle sourire dégouté sur ses lèvres en sentant que le cadeau en question se ramollissait. Ce fut le plus prudemment du monde qu'il entrouvrit le papier grisâtre et il laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir.

- C'est quoi, un paillasson ? lâcha Drago en sortant le morceau de tissus qu'il tendit face à lui en en saisissant les extrémités.

- Non, c'est un pull, Malefoy, rectifia Harry en levant les yeux vers lui. Communément, ça se porte en hiver pour tenir chaud. Mme Weasley en fait un à tout le monde chaque année, je crois même que Lupin en a eu le droit ainsi que les futurs.

Drago laissa à nouveau ses yeux tomber sur le pull en question et il haussa les sourcils. Non, Potter avait faux, c'était bien un paillasson, peu importe sous quel angle il le regardait. Posant prudemment la chose en question à côté de lui tout en faisant en sorte de mettre la plus grande distance entre lui et celle-ci, il attrapa un second paquet avec l'espoir que ce ne serait pas encore quelque chose pour décorer une maison qu'il n'aurait pas. Heureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas, mais il sentit tout de même le peu de sourire qu'il avait disparaître. Il s'agit d'un album photo avec intitulé par de gros caractères : « Une fouine à Poudlard ». A peine tourna-t-il les premières pages qu'il le referma aussitôt, n'aimant du tout la blague de mauvais goût des jumeaux Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry en le voyant tirer une mine abominable.

- Occupe toi de tes affaires, rétorqua sèchement Drago en faisant bien en sorte de recouvrir l'album en question du paillasson pour que Potter ne voit pas la photo de couverture qui le représentait lorsqu'il avait été métamorphosé en fouine par ce cinglé de Fol-Œil et également la quatrième de couverture où on le voyait dans une situation plus que gênante.

Noël, joyeux Noël ! Il y avait une chose qui était sûr, il n'allait certainement pas l'oublier de si tôt ce fameux Noël. Tentant de garder son calme, il se pencha à nouveau et attrapa le plus petit de tous les paquets qu'il avait reçu mais aussi le plus fin. « Pour moi ». Drago haussa un sourcil. Quelle délicate attention de la part de son futur, cependant le blond avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Prudemment, il ouvrit le cadeau et se retint de ne pas éclater de rire. Sa baguette, son futur lui offrait sa propre baguette.

Mais étrangement, Drago avait totalement oublié sa baguette depuis ces derniers jours. Lui qui avait sans cesse répéter à Potter qu'il était un sorcier et non une femme de ménage, il en avait totalement omis ce qui lui donnait ce statut. Caressant du bout de doigts le morceau de bois, il eut comme une certaine nostalgie durant quelques secondes… jusqu'à ce que le cri de Potter à côté de lui le fasse brusquement quitter sa léthargie.

- C'est quoi ça ? ! s'exclama Drago en le voyant secouer énergiquement sa main droite où une chose semblait vouloir désespérément rester accrocher.

- Le cadeau… d'Hagrid, parvint à dire Harry en saisissant le porte monnaie fermement pour le forcer à ce qu'il le lâche. Modèle garantissant une meilleure sécurité… surement pas pour moi !

Il aimait beaucoup Hagrid mais, sincèrement, il n'allait surement pas se vexer s'il ne lui envoyait pas de cadeau de Noël. Il tenait encore à pouvoir se servir de sa main. Harry eut un profond soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il parvint enfin à desserrer la mâchoire du porte monnaie qui ressemblait plutôt à un petit ours miniature. A noter pour lui-même, il fallait qu'il le mette exactement au même endroit que son Monstrueux livre des Monstres et son ancien porte-monnaie qu'il lui avait déjà offert, autrement dit bouclé dans une malle étroite avec poids à l'appui.

- Aucun commentaire, lâcha Harry en le voyant se retenir d'éclater de rire.

Oh, jamais il n'oserait… Enfin si, il allait oser. Remontant ses draps jusqu'à sa bouche, il éclata de rire alors qu'il sentait le regard émeraude de Potter sur lui, prêt à le foudroyer sur place. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir. La simple idée de voir ce gros balourd emballer amoureusement ce monstre pour Saint Potter était affreusement ridicule. Essuyant les larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues, il tendit aveuglément son bras vers le dernier cadeau et en tira le nœud avec négligence… avant de brutalement s'arrêter et de considérer le présent la bouche béate.

Il s'agissait d'une immense cloche à dessert constituée de plusieurs plateaux. Sur chacun de ces derniers, il y avait une multitude de pâtisseries, de confiseries et de sucreries en tous genres. La réunion de tous ces éléments créaient un éventail de couleurs incroyablement pétillant alors que la crème et le chocolat luisaient de manière plus qu'appétissante. Ce n'était pas une petite boîte de friandises mais un véritable buffet aux raffinements des plus marquées.

- Qui t'as offert ça ? demanda Harry tout aussi stupéfait de l'amoncellement de nourriture qui aurait fait pâlir Ron.

Drago se pencha et se mit à chercher une quelconque carte dans l'amas de papier cadeau. Sentant un bout de carton sous ses doigts, il laissa ses yeux en parcourir les lignes et fut encore un peu plus abasourdi lorsqu'il en lut les lignes. « Au jeune Maître Malefoy, de la part de Kreattur. »

- L'elfe, dit Drago les yeux ronds en fixant Harry sans comprendre. C'est ton elfe complètement cinglé qui m'a offert ça.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Harry de laisser sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Dans un mouvement mécanique, il se tourna vers son propre cadeau : une vieille paire de chaussettes moisies avec de larges trous. Là, Harry avait réellement reçu un sérieux coup à son égo. Il avait compris que Kreattur appréciait Malefoy, mais à ce point, il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Vu le nombre de pâtisseries qu'il y avait devant eux, l'elfe avait surement dû y passer la journée entière sans compter qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir accès à la cuisine vu que Mme Weasley la monopolisait déjà depuis deux jours.

- Tu me le donnes ? interrogea Drago en considérant chacun des plateaux tandis que son ventre se mettait à gargouiller d'une étrange manière. Tu n'as l'air de l'aimé et lui non plus, je te ferai un cadeau en t'en débarrassant.

- Même si j'en avais envie, Malefoy, je ne pourrai pas alors cesse de saliver et laisse Kreattur tranquille, lâcha Harry qui au fond était profondément blessé de la demande du Serpentard. Ce n'est pas un objet.

- C'est un elfe, Potter, fit remarquer Drago en levant les yeux lui. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela fait une très grande différence.

- Ca se voit que tu ne côtoies pas Hermione tous les jours, dit Harry en attrapant tous ses paquets cadeaux pour en faire une boule compacte. Pour ta survie, je te conseille de ne même pas mentionner notre conversation devant elle.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Elle avait quoi la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Encore une adhérente aux causes désespérées et totalement farfelues. Drago avait vaguement entendu qu'un mouvement était né à Poudlard pour défendre le droit des elfes, leur salaire… enfin bref, des trucs sans queue ni tête auquel personne n'accordait le moindre intérêt.

- Bon, soit tu manges le fabuleux festin de Kreattur, soit tu descends prendre un petit-déjeuner équilibré, lança Harry en sautant sur ses pieds après avoir fait des petits tas avec ses cadeaux, celui de l'elfe constituant en réalité le centre de la boule de papier dans sa main qu'il allait s'empresser de mettre à la poubelle. Tu me suis ?

Question cruciale. Drago devait-il mangé de la nourriture préparé par un elfe totalement taré ou bien celle de la mère de la belette ? Au fond de lui, il préféra choisir la solution la plus sage et la plus censée et se leva à contre cœur malgré le fait que ces yeux restaient inextricablement attachés à la montagne de pâtisseries. De la torture, voilà ce que c'était, rien d'autre que de la torture. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu n'aurais pas du m'offrir ça, Harry, marmonna sombrement Ron en trempant mollement son pain dans son bol. Je…

- Ce ne sont rien d'autres que des signatures, Ron, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

- Que des signatures ! s'insurgea le rouquin en faisant tomber sa tartine dans son bol. Ce sont les autographes de toute l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, as-tu seulement l'idée du prix que ça coute ? !

- Surement pas grand-chose, dit Drago qui beurrait minutieusement son pain.

- Je t'assure, Ron, le prix n'est pas un problème, dit précipitamment Harry alors que ce dernier foudroyait le Serpentard du regard. Tout ce qui compte c'est que le cadeau t'ait plu.

- Mouais, mais je me sens un peu ridicule avec ce livre sur les tactiques de Quidditch, lâcha-t-il en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

- Au contraire, il sera grandement utile, contredit aussitôt le brun afin d'éviter de voir son ami tomber dans une profonde dépression.

Dans la cuisine, ils n'étaient que quatre : Drago, Harry, Ron et Mme Weasley. Un petit comité, certes, mais où seul les deux Gryffondors animaient la pièce, la mère de Ron semblant passablement très concentrée dans un de ses livres de recettes tout en marmonnant formules sur formules.

- Et finalement, tu lui as offert quoi à Hermione ? demanda Harry en se souvenant de la tentative d'assassinat de son ami à son encontre tout en espérant lui faire changer de sujet.

- Un peigne

La réaction de Drago fut immédiate et celui-ci recracha littéralement tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en s'étranglant de rire alors qu'Harry et Mme Weasley avaient soudainement braqués leurs regards sur le rouquin pour le dévisager incrédule. Non… il n'avait pas pu oser faire ça ? Harry ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était une très mauvaise blague ou bien l'humour de Ron commençait à s'effriter au bout de quelques années de bons et loyaux services.

- Ronald, tu lui as offert un peigne ? répéta Mme Weasley d'une voix sèche.

- Oui, pourquoi vous… ah, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, marmonna-t-il en sentant le regard incendiaire de sa mère lui brûler la peau. Ce n'est pas un peigne juste pour se peigner. Il y a pleins d'ornements, il est très jolie avec pleins de gravures et d'après ce que m'a dit le vendeur, c'est parfait pour se faire de beaux chignons.

Pendant son explication, il avait pris différents éléments de la table avant de les disposer face à lui pour constituer ce qui semblait être une réplique du peigne en morceau de pain, de fruits et de bacon. Drago était quant à lui époustouflé par la richesse du vocabulaire de Weasley : jolie, beau… Rien de tel pour se faire une représentation précise de l'objet avec en guise de dents des morceaux de mies.

- Elle a dit que les garçons ne savent pas vraiment choisir et puis qu'il n'y avait que les filles superficielles qui aiment les bijoux alors j'ai pensé que ça lui plairait puisque c'est pour s'attacher les cheveux, bafouilla Ron en guise d'explication en récupérant sa cuillère qui avait servi en guise de structures à son « peigne ».

- Tu as fait le bon choix, assura Harry en lui tapant amicalement dans le dos tout en faisant signe à Malefoy qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il dise quoique ce soit.

- Tu aurais pu demander conseil à Ginny pour… commença Mme Weasley.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître le futur de Drago qui baillait largement, les cheveux légèrement en désordre alors que sa chemise était largement ouverte, chose affreusement inutile lorsque l'on savait que le chauffage n'était pas vraiment très efficace dans la maison. S'étirant tout en marchant, il referma brusquement sa bouche en les voyant assis à la table en train de le dévisager.

- Je pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un ici à cette heure là, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule.

Neuf heure vingt-sept. Bon, d'accord, il n'était non plus très tôt. Il devait vraiment admettre qu'il avait désormais un sérieux problème avec l'heure, Harry avait raison. Continuant son petit bonhomme de chemin, il s'assit à la table avant de se servir dans l'empilement de tartines grillées. Cependant, le blond se sentait vraiment épié et n'aurait eu aucuns problèmes à se faire comparer à un animal de foire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Harry. Depuis quand l'un de vous deux descend pour prendre un petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine ?

- C'est Noël aujourd'hui, tous les miracles sont possibles ! s'exclama le futur de Drago avant de mordre sa tartine dans un sourire.

- Parle plus tôt de cauchemars, maugréa le Serpentard à côté de lui.

Son futur haussa les épaules face à sa réflexion.

- J'ai donné son cadeau à Ryry, maintenant il est en train de dormir donc je ne préfère pas le réveiller, expliqua-t-il en se servant du beurre. Il peut être de très mauvaise compagnie lorsqu'il est réveillé de force.

Harry haussa les sourcils avant de pivoter vers Ron. Apparemment, ils se demandaient tous deux ce qu'avaient bien offrir le blond à son lui futur pour que ce dernier dorme comme un loir deux étages plus hauts. En chœur, ils pivotèrent vers leur Malefoy comme si le simple fait de le fixer suffirait à révéler ce qui se tramerait dans sa petite tête blonde dans quelques années. En fait, Harry n'avait même pas à concevoir qu'il pourrait recevoir quelque chose de lui, il y avait une impression de conte de fée irréalisable.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, dit le blond en prenant une tasse et la cafetière. Soyez debout et près demain à partir à 8h00 tous les deux.

D'une main absente, il avait désigné Harry et Drago de sa tartine qu'il vint par la suite trempée dans son café. Ces deux derniers se dévisagèrent mutuellement sans comprendre. Où devaient-ils partirent, pourquoi, et avec qui ?

- Où comptez-vous les emmener ? interrogea Mme Weasley en posant définitivement son livre de cuisine.

- Sur le chemin de Traverse, répondit simplement le futur en grimaçant légèrement à sa première gorgée de café, ajoutant de ce fait dans sa tasse une quantité assez conséquente de lait. Mon petit moi ne peut pas retourner à Poudlard sans de quoi suivre les cours et s'habiller.

- Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard.

Drago avait dit ces mots d'une voix sèche, fixant son futur durement et sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette idée aussi stupide et naïve. Ils l'avaient torturé, humilié et presque tué, jamais il ne pourrait remettre un pied chez les Serpentards sans être lynché dès l'entrée. Reprendre une vie normale tout en faisant semblant qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé était ridicule et surtout incroyablement utopique, lui-même ne risquait certainement pas de l'oublier. Et son futur pensait qu'il allait revenir au château la bouche en cœur ? Quel crétin ! Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore pensé à ce qu'il allait faire, cette solution ne pouvait certainement pas figurer sur sa liste.

- Tu dois y retourner, rétorqua le futur du blond en se servant d'autres tartines.

- En quel honneur tu crois pouvoir décider à ma place ? lâcha Drago. Tu as beau être mon supposé "futur", je ne pense pas que tu puisses concevoir ma situation.

- Je la comprends et c'est pour cela que tu dois y retourner, répondit le blond. A Poudlard, tu seras en sécurité alors que dehors, je ne te donne même pas un jour avant de te faire attraper. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de toi, beaucoup de choses en dépend et tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois avant de dire que tu refuses d'aller à Poudlard.

Il avait dit cela calmement, sans regarder son passé, beurrant tranquillement ses tartines. Levant finalement les yeux sur Drago, il haussa les sourcils comme s'il s'attendait à une réaction ou une réponse de sa part.

- Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que le destin du monde repose sur mes épaules lorsque tu me dis cela ? demanda Drago un poil sarcastique.

- Parce que tu as les chevilles de Merlin, répondit le blond dans un grand sourire.

Harry n'appréciait pas du tout son humour, de même que le Serpentard qui se retenait de ne pas lancer le contenu de son bol au visage de son futur. Le fait qu'il retourne oui ou non au château relevait seulement de son propre choix et non de l'influence d'évènements extérieurs.

- Même si vous comptez lui refaire sa garde-robe, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois venir avec vous, intervint Harry pour mettre fin au silence quelque peu pesant régnant dans la pièce. Je ne suis pas sa nounou.

- Tu dois venir pour deux raisons, l'une étant que toi aussi tu as intérêt à changer le contenu de ton armoire.

- En quel honneur ? répliqua-t-il.

- En l'honneur que tu ressembles à un sac à patate sachant marcher, répondit le blond tout en finissant sa dernière tartine.

Harry eut un moment d'arrêt alors que Drago éclatait de rire. Vexé ? Le mot était un peu faible pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Sa seule envie était d'assommer le futur du blond et l'enterrer dans la fosse commune la plus proche. Serrant sa cuillère dans sa main, il sentit son sourire se crisper en entendant Ron se retenir de ne pas céder à son envie de se moquer ouvertement de lui. Mais le pire était surtout le Serpentard qui pleurait littéralement de rire en frappant son poing sur la table. Calme Harry… Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait récupérer tous les vêtements usagés de son cousin. Cependant le petit Serpentard commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Je te ferai remarquer que tu portes mes affaires, la fouine, lâcha Harry d'une voix glaciale qui mortifia littéralement Drago.

Il avait légèrement omis ce détail, autrement dit, il n'avait pas plus de prestige qu'un sac à patate que Potter. En effet, en riant, il se moquait aussi de lui-même, une ironie qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

- Le fait que vous vouliez remplir leur armoire est un geste très noble mais j'aimerai savoir si vous avez l'autorisation de quitter le Square Grimmaurd ? intervint Mme Weasley en tentant de percer à jour le blond qui releva brusquement la tête de sa tasse. Vous êtes arrivés du futur et en plus vous comptez aller vous balader librement dans Londres alors que nous savons tous que Vous-Savez-Qui à des espions un peu partout. Pour moi, si ce n'est pas du suicide, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout a été arrangé, certifia-t-il.

- Quand ?

- A un moment.

- Précisément ?

- Il n'y a pas longtemps.

- En fait, vous n'avez pas demandé à Dumbledore ?

- Non.

Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'être clair. Alors que le futur de Drago finissait sa tasse sous le regard outragé de Mme Weasley, Harry sentit flotter dans l'air comme les prémisses d'une tempête. Et puis, d'une certaine manière, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose vu ce qu'il avait dit.

- Il est hors de question que vous…commença Mme Weasley.

- Ecoutez, coupa le blond en posant définitivement sa tasse à présent vide. Il n'y a aucun problème et je vous assure qu'ils seront tous les deux en sécurité avec nous avec tous les dispositifs nécessaires pour que personne ne se rende compte que nous sommes leur futur. Ils reviendront en un seul morceau avec en prime de quoi s'habiller correctement donc pour le moment, je vais remonter voir ma Belle au bois dormant avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il se levait, attrapant deux/trois fruits sur la table et deux tartines qu'il fourra dans une serviette. Harry se retint de ne pas hurler lorsqu'il le vit lui prendre le pancake soigneusement préparé de devant lui et le mettre avec le reste de ses réserves.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour toi, répondit-il en voyant le regard assassin qu'Harry lui portait.

Lui ? Le Gryffondor fronça brusquement les sourcils. Ces jeux de mots, il pouvait les garder, Harry savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas son estomac qui allait accueillir le succulent pancake mais son futur qui était en train de roupiller quelques étages plus haut.

- Demain, 8h00 dans le hall, lâcha le futur du blond en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine. Vous avez intérêt à y être ou j'irais moi-même vous chercher.

La bouche de Drago s'entrouvrit légèrement pour ajouter quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, la porte se refermant déjà sur lui. Pivotant vers Harry, ils eurent tous deux la même pensée dès que leur regard se croisèrent : dans quels problèmes ces deux idiots allaient encore les conduire ?

* * *

**Comment se passera donc cette journée hors du Square ? Quelles surprises réservera cette sortie ? Mais quand vais-je révéler qui a trouvé l'âge des futurs ?**


	27. 25 Les pièces chutent sur ton orgueil

**Titre du chapitre : **Les pièces chutent… sur ton orgueil… lorsque le cauchemar devient réalité.

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

Alyssa appartient à dororo, tous les droits lui appartiennent en ce qui concerne cette demoiselle.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Noël est venu, et avec lui des cadeaux que Drago aurait bien voulu ne pas recevoir. Outre le fait que Kreattur lui a démontré le culte qu'il lui vouait, son futur a décidé de l'emmener lui et Harry faire quelques courses

**Petits bavardages :** Gros chapitre ? Que nenni… Bon j'avoue, en fait il a été en trois partie sur hpf XD Mais bon, vous avez l'a chance de tout recevoir d'un coup ! :D Donc ce chapitre est tout sauf inutile, pas mal de choses sont et surtout de questions sont soulevées ici. Je fais dans le subtile )

Alors, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y a une personne en plus dans le disclaimer. Il se trouve que j'ai organisé un petit concours sur hpf pour savoir quel âge avait les futurs, et cette demoiselle à trouver, gagnant de ce fait le droit de comparaitre dans ce chapitre. Bien entendu, vu que le personnage ne m'appartient pas, il est normal de rendre à César ce qui appartient à César !

**Playlist : **Just Once de Son of Rust

* * *

- S'ils ne sont pas la dans une minute, je remonte me coucher, lâcha Drago en observant la vieille pendule.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de baisser d'un ton, marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de réveiller les autres? rétorqua-t-il.

- On est dans le hall alors fais comme tout le monde et parle à voix basse, lâcha sèchement Harry qui guettait le portrait de la mère de Sirius avec appréhension.

- Tu es complètement taré. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu as sur le front qui t'a créé un choc permanent mais tu as vraiment un grain, Potter, dit Drago en le dévisageant en train de regarder des rideaux avec crainte.

- Tu…

- Tu vois, nous ne sommes pas en retard !

- Drago, arrête de parler si fort.

Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor pivotèrent immédiatement vers les marches de l'escalier où leurs futurs les descendaient, celui du blond en tête. Apparemment, le futur d'Harry partageait exactement le même problème que son passé et se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas assommer le blond afin qu'il se taise. L'un comme l'autre, les deux Drago Malefoy étaient toujours aussi stupides lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire preuve de bon sens.

- Vous êtes en retard, lâcha le Serpentard.

- Bien sur que non, rétorqua son futur qui tout en passant devant l'horloge remettait les aiguilles sur le huit.

Il reçu non seulement le regard atterré de son passé mais aussi des deux Harry, le futur de celui-ci marmonnant une suite de jurons continus tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Maintenant que nous sommes enfin réunis nous…

- Avez-vous reçu l'autorisation de Dumbledore ? coupa un murmure sec au premier étage.

Il y eut un mouvement général vers Mme Weasley tandis que le futur de Drago laissait une grimace glisser sur ses lèvres. Lui qui avait imaginé pouvoir quitter discrètement le Square Grimmaurd sans problèmes il devait admettre que ses plans tournaient au vinaigre. Dans un grand sourire, il acquiesça vigoureusement alors qu'elle le dévisagea sans le croire. Face au regard si sombre de Mme Weasley, le blond eut une moue dépitée. Il disait la vérité ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle refusait de le prendre au sérieux.

- Tout se passera bien, certifia le futur du brun à côté de lui en s'avançant vers la porte. Nous les ramènerons en entier.

- A quelle heure ?

- Au revoir ! s'exclama joyeusement le blond en poussant violemment les trois autres hors de la maison avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Malgré le fait qu'il y avait toutes sortes de sorts lancés sur la porte en question, les deux Harry échangèrent un regard horrifier en sachant pertinemment que le futur de Drago venait de réveiller le portrait, donc par la même occasion tous ceux présents dans la maison et qui dormaient paisiblement un quart de seconde auparavant. Peut importe de quel point de vue on pouvait se situer, il était le pire des gaffeurs et des idiots.

- Harry, tu passes devant ? lâcha celui-ci en se tournant vers le futur du brun.

- Pourquoi pas, concéda-t-il en espérant vaguement qu'il pourrait de ce fait mettre le plus de distance entre la colère de Mme Weasley et sa vie.

Entamant le trajet, le Gryffondor ne manqua pas de constater au bout de quelques minutes une chose incroyablement stupide : le futur de Malefoy n'avait pas laissé le sien ouvrir la marche juste par politesse, il ne connaissait tout simplement pas le chemin et partageait le même enthousiasme que son passé à froncer les sourcils à chaque voitures, motos et autres engins moldus s'étalant dans les rues. Ils avaient certes un nombre d'années conséquent les séparant, il était clair que Malefoy n'avait pas profité de ce temps pour s'immerger dans la culture moldue. Mais si le Serpentard restait droit comme un piquet, marchant vite pour rester à même hauteur que le futur d'Harry et sursautant au moindre bruit étrange, le futur de Drago quant à lui n'hésitait pas à s'approcher et à tapoter les objets, la langue pincée entre ses lèvres.

- Dis, c'est quoi ?

- Drago, on ne va pas passer la journée à faire ça, lâcha le futur du brun en se massant le front puisqu'il s'agissait tout de même de la dixième question du genre de la part du blond.

- Allez, sois sympa Ryry ! dit-il en faisant de grands yeux dans une moue implorante tout tapotant le pilonne rouge à côté de lui.

- Appelle-moi encore une seule fois de cette manière et je te ferai rentrer dans cette boîte aux lettres, peu importe si je dois te démembrer pour cela, répliqua le brun en le foudroyant du regard tout saisissant le premier cou qui lui passa sous la main, à savoir le cou du jeune Serpentard qui se stoppa brutalement.

- Botte… au… lait, répéta le blond qui avait sortit un calepin et un crayon de son manteau. Ils inventent vraiment des choses bizarres les moldus.

Surtout si tu es incapable de les écrire pensa le Gryffondor en arrachant Drago de la poigne de son futur avant que ce dernier n'ait l'idée de resserrer sa prise. Car Harry était lui aussi légèrement exacerbé par ce surnom ridicule et ne pouvait reprocher à son lui de vouloir se défouler un peu. Mais ce petit incident eut pour effet de calmer la curiosité du blond et ce dernier se tint calmement derrière les deux passés, observant cependant tout ce qui l'entourait avec avidité.

Ce moment de répit dura une quinzaine de minutes, minutes durant lesquelles ils avaient parcouru une partie assez importante de leur trajet, quittant la vieille résidence pavillonnaire pour se retrouver dans un endroit un peu plus actif de Londres. Les rues n'étaient plus désertes et il y avait à présent des moldus prenant possessions des trottoirs pour aller jusqu'à leur travail. Cette nouvelle effervescence était amplement remarquable et une idée germa tout à coup dans l'esprit d'Harry, quittant subitement la surveillance qu'il faisait de son Malefoy pour se porter sur son futur.

- Vous ne pensez pas que votre présence peu déranger ? demanda-t-il.

- Pardon ? répliqua le blond interloqué et quittant l'observation qu'il faisait d'une vitrine d'électroménager.

- Ce que je veux dire, rectifia Harry, c'est que vous êtes nos futurs. Autrement dit, vous nous ressemblez à tel point que vous pourriez être nos jumeaux ou autres choses. Si jamais nous croisons des espions de Voldemort sur le Chemin de Traverse, il ne leur faudra pas moins de quelques secondes pour comprendre que quelque chose cloche.

- Nous avons lancé assez de sortilèges sur nous-mêmes pour éviter ce genre de problèmes, répondit son futur. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour cela.

- Quel genre de sortilèges ? demanda Drago qui profita de cette occasion pour trouver un prétexte à détourner les yeux du cauchemar qui l'entourait.

- Le genre à apparaître dans quelques années, répondit le blond dans un grand sourire à son passé. Mais pour faire court, ce sont des variantes beaucoup plus puissantes du sortilège de Confusion qui mélangent à la fois Désillusion, modification des souvenirs et tout un amas de choses dans le même genre. A vrai dire, nous les utilisons sans vraiment savoir leurs origines.

Ce que tout sorcier fait majoritairement acheva mentalement Harry qui ne s'était jamais vu aller dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de l'étymologie ou bien de l'histoire d'un des sorts (sauf en cas de cours, bien entendu, mais cela ne venait pas vraiment de sa propre volonté). Mais il restait tout de même intrigué par la véritable nature des sortilèges utilisés par les futurs. A croire que…

- Nous y sommes.

Le regard de Drago s'émerveilla soudain avec l'espérance de quitter ce cauchemar environnant mais son regard s'assombrit soudain en considérant le pub miteux coincé entre deux bâtiments. Il n'avait jamais porté le Chaudron Baveur en très haute estime mais celui-ci venait soudainement de faire une chute vertigineuse dans son classement. Suivant le futur du Gryffondor, il sentit naître en lui une certaine appréhension en mettant un pied sous le porche.

- Dépêche-toi d'entrer, Malefoy, lança sèchement Harry derrière lui en le poussant. On ne va pas passer la journée du côté moldu sauf si tu leur voues désormais un culte.

Le blond lui accorda un regard noir et s'engagea dans la salle vide où aucun signe de vie n'était présent. Pour Harry qui avait toujours vu le Chaudron Baveur sous une apparence chaleureuse, il devait avouer que la scène lui glaçait le sang. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, un mouvement et seul les flammes dansaient dans le foyer de la cheminée, rien de très réjouissant à vrai dire.

- Bienvenus ! s'exclama Tom derrière le comptoir tout en étalant un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Voulez-vous…

- Nous ne faisons que passer, désolé, dit le futur du brun en saisissant son passé par le poignet pour l'entraîner vers l'arrière-cour.

Alors qu'il voyait la mine abattue du barman, Harry ressentit une pointe de culpabilité naître dans son cœur. En fait, il s'agissait exactement de la même scène qu'il avait vécue au début de l'année lorsqu'il avait acheté ses affairer pour la rentrée. A force de vivre dans la quiétude de Poudlard et des idioties des futurs, il avait un moment oublié que la guerre avait bel et bien commencé, changeant de ce fait les habitudes du monde des sorciers.

- Nous aurions pu prendre de la poudre de Cheminette, ou mieux, transplaner, marmonna Drago en arrivant devant le mur en brique.

- Officiellement, aucun de vous deux n'a le permis et un peu d'air frai ainsi que de l'exercice, c'est très bon pour la santé, répondit le blond en souriant.

Il avait plutôt cédé à un caprice pensa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel avant de lui jeter un regard en biais. L'ex Serpentard avait fait preuve d'une grande ouverture d'esprit pour finir par vouloir se balader du côté moldu. Cependant, il ne savait pas vraiment si ce changement était positif vu qu'il en était passablement irritant.

- Vous comptez nous traîner où ? demanda Drago alors que le mur s'ouvrait après que le futur d'Harry ait frappé les briques.

- Tout d'abord à Gringotts, dit le blond en désignant le bâtiment qui s'élevait un peu plus loin. A moins que tu puisses pondre des gallions, il faut de l'argent pour faire les magasins.

Elémentaire mon cher Malefoy marmonna Harry pour lui-même tout en s'engageant derrière son futur. Alors qu'il remontait la rue, le Gryffondor laissa son regard glisser sur les magasins aux alentours. Il y avait toujours des magasins ouverts mais il était vraiment difficile de voir leurs produits aux nombres d'affiches étalées sur les vitrines. Des avis de recherches, des prospectus pour la prévention en cas d'attaques, en bref, rien de plus que ce qu'ils savaient tous déjà. Mais il n'y avait vraiment plus cette aura chaleureuse qu'Harry avait ressentie lors de ses premières visites sur le Chemin de Traverse. Certes, il s'agissait du lendemain de Noël mais le peu de sorciers qu'ils croisaient marchaient droit devant eux sans même leur accorder un regard, la main glissée sous leur cape montrant bien qu'ils étaient tous totalement apeurés à l'idée de se faire attaquer. Rien vraiment de très réjouissant… vraiment…

- En fait, vous comptez aller chercher de l'argent dans quel coffre ? demanda Harry en espérant trouver l'occasion de se détourner de ce spectacle morne.

- Le tien, répondit le futur du blond.

Harry se stoppa net dans un cri qui fut la seule chose perceptible de son étranglement soudain. Une blague ? Il commençait à ne même plus penser à cette hypothèse à force de côtoyer les futurs.

- Comment voulez-vous que Potter puisse fournir assez d'argent pour acheter quoique ce soit ? lâcha Drago qui était tout aussi surpris. Il n'a même pas de quoi s'habiller correctement.

- Malefoy, je vais te le dire poliment mais, la ferme ! rétorqua Harry en lui lançant un regard noir. Quand à vous deux, est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer d'où vient cette fabuleuse idée ?

- De moi, répondit son propre futur.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Mais encore ? Il comptait se justifier ou bien attendre qu'il lui fasse des saltos arrière avant de s'expliquer.

- Il est de hors de question que mon argent serve à habiller cet abruti ! déclara Harry en pointant du doigt le Serpentard à côté de lui.

- Il se trouve que c'est aussi mon argent, ajouta le brun en reprenant sa marche.

- Rectification : il s'agit de MON argent, intervint Harry qui se mit à marcher à grand pas pour rester à sa hauteur. Tu trouveras le tien dans quelques années alors, pas touche à mes gallions !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas vider le coffre, assura le brun tout en commençant à gravir les marches de la banque.

Il ne le croyait pas. Non, Harry ne le croyait pas du tout et cette impression n'allait pas en s'arrangeant en voyant le futur de Malefoy passer devant lui dans un grand sourire. Cessant de rester planter comme un piquet, il s'engagea immédiatement dans Gringotts, courant littéralement jusqu'au comptoir où les trois autres étaient déjà.

- Bonjour, nous voudrions retirer de l'argent du coffre 687, dit le brun en posant un petite clé devant le gobelin qui le fixa sombrement.

La créature fit aller et venir son regard entre la clé sur son comptoir et le visage du brun. Quant à Harry, il dévisageait son futur sans vergogne. Comment avait-il pu se procurer la clé de SON coffre ? Il n'aimait pas du tout ne pas pouvoir contrôler la situation et voilà en plus que le gobelin semblait suspicieux, braquant tour à tour son regard sur les quatre arrivants.

- Coffre 687 appartenant à Harry James Potter, dit-il en ouvrant le grimoire face à lui.

- C'est cela, approuva le futur du brun. Nous souhaitons retirer de l'argent.

- Le contenu du coffre a été déplacé, continua le gobelin en l'ignorant parfaitement.

- Je sais, répondit le brun.

- Pardon ? ! s'étrangla Harry.

Alors même qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, il sentit le futur de Malefoy passer derrière lui et plaquer sa main sur ses lèvres afin qu'il cesse d'intervenir. Essayant en vain de s'échapper de son emprise sous le regard du jeune Serpentard qui se délectait intérieurement du spectacle, Harry dut bien vite abandonner la partie pour arrêter de sentir les regards des gobelins braqués sur lui.

- Dans ce cas, veuillez bien laisser vos baguettes ici, poursuivit finalement la créature au comptoir tout en poussant un bac devant lui.

Même si Harry avait arrêté de se démener, le blond ne l'avait pas lâché et il sentit la main de ce dernier glisser dans la poche de son jean pour aller récupérer sa baguette. Le Gryffondor eut brusquement envie de l'assommer en sentant bien que l'ancien Serpentard ne se serait pas déranger s'il l'avait mis dans un tout autre endroit. Foudroyant de son regard émeraude le futur de Malefoy, il laissa finalement ses yeux glisser sur le sien qui laissait tomber les quatre baguettes dans le bac tandis qu'un second gobelin amenait une étrange machine.

- 27,5 cm, bois de houx et plume de phénix, énonça le gobelin. Il s'agit de M. Potter.

Les yeux d'Harry s'arrondirent légèrement en le voyant retirer sa baguette de cet engin de torture. C'était vraiment assez impressionnant et il s'attendait même à le voir lui raconter son âge, son lieu de naissance et sa date de mort.

- 29 cm, bois de rosier et crin de licorne, énonça-t-il en étudiant la baguette du futur. M. Lewis.

- C'est cela, dit le brun.

Drago et Harry se dévisagèrent soudainement en considérant la baguette. Il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour constater que ce que le gobelin avait dit était totalement faux : les deux baguettes étaient rigoureusement identiques. Mais les futurs ne cillaient pas alors que le manège recommençait cette fois-ci avec les deux blonds. Harry commençait finalement à comprendre à quel point ces derniers avaient pris des précautions pour ne pas être reconnus et cela en était d'ailleurs effrayant : si ces deux là parvenaient si facilement à duper les gobelins, à quand le prochain braquage ?

- Grinest vous emmènera jusqu'à votre coffre après les contrôles de sécurité, dit le gobelin en montrant l'un de ses compères un peu plus loin.

Des contrôles de sécurité, quel euphémisme ! Harry les aurait plutôt qualifiés de barrages affreusement contraignant. Jamais il n'avait fait la queue aussi longtemps pour enchaîner vérifications sur vérifications, cela ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas étonné de devoir se déshabiller et subir une fouille au corps. Cependant il devait avouer que le futur de Malefoy avait été très habile pour cacher sa Marque puisque le gobelin sembla littéralement omettre de vérifier son bras gauche.

- Par ici, déclara finalement Grinest en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Ce fut non sans un réel soulagement qu'ils le suivirent, Harry s'étant parfaitement rendu compte que ce qu'avait dit Bill au début de l'année en lui donnant son argent était correct. La sécurité était vraiment draconienne. Cependant, il eut un moment d'arrêt en considérant le wagonnet, son cœur commençant déjà à se soulever à sa simple vue.

- Peut être que je vais vous attendre.

Le Gryffondor pivota vers son futur duquel avait franchi ces mots, ce dernier fixant lui aussi avec appréhension le moyen de « transport ». Drago qui était déjà assis considéra le sien saisir fermement celui de Potter, appuyant férocement sur les épaules de ce dernier pour le forcer à s'asseoir avant d'attraper par le poignet le jeune Gryffondor et le fourrer également dans le wagonnet.

- Vous pouvez y aller, lâcha le blond en s'adressant au gobelin.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que celui-ci s'exécute, les deux Harry fermant immédiatement les paupières, une main devant la bouche. Sérieusement, jamais ils ne pourraient s'y habituer. Le wagonnet filait rapidement dans les souterrains, s'arrêtant brutalement avant de reprendre sa course folle, descendant encore et toujours un peu plus profondément dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Drago non plus n'appréciait pas le voyage mais, au contraire des deux bruns, il était raide comme un piquet tandis que son futur inspirait et respirait profondément.

- Coffre 687, anciennement 811, déclara le gobelin.

Enfin ! Les deux Harry furent les premiers à sortir, s'appuyant contre le mur et la main sur l'estomac alors que Drago donnait plutôt l'impression de jouer les robots, avançant d'une démarche mécanique tandis que son futur trottinait gaiement jusqu'à la porte du coffre.

- Vous comptez rester dehors ? lança-t-il alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait.

Drago fut le premier à entrer et laissa sa mâchoire se décrocher. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux à tel point il était abasourdi. Pivotant sur sa droite, il considéra le Gryffondor qui était venu le rejoindre. Mais celui-ci était tout aussi surpris que Drago, ses yeux s'arrondissant à la vue du contenu du coffre.

Harry avait toujours su que l'héritage de ses parents était conséquent mais il ne pensait pas que les placements à Gringotts pouvaient rapporter autant. La salle faisait le double de son ancien coffre alors que les gallions montaient jusqu'au plafond. Drago considéra le coffre ébahi, non pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant d'or de sa vie (son propre coffre en contenant largement plus) mais plutôt par le fait qu'il ne pensait pas Potter aussi riche. Est-ce que le balafré était seulement conscient du statut social que tout cela pouvait lui amener si seulement il l'utilisait à bon escient ? Surement pas vu la tête que tirait ce dernier.

- Attrape, lança le futur de Drago à celui d'Harry.

Alors que le brun attrapait la bourse en vol avant d'aller au fond de la salle, le Gryffondor se tourna brusquement vers celui le plus proche de lui.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il autant d'argent ici ?

- Mmm… je ne sais pas grand-chose à vrai dire, marmonna pensivement le blond en fixant la pile de gallions face à lui. Harry ne m'a pas dis grand-chose à ce sujet.

- Et peut être que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu sais déjà, hasarda le Gryffondor en sentant bien que le futur de Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir se lancer.

Ce dernier lui accorda un grand sourire tout en commençant à remplir sa bourse.

- Apparemment, tu as reçu l'argent avec l'héritage de Sirius Black, expliqua-t-il songeusement.

- Il avait été renié de la famille Black. A moins qu'il n'ait cambriolé une banque, c'est impossible qu'il ait pu accumuler autant d'argent même si son oncle l'avait un peu aidé, rétorqua Harry.

- Là ce sont des eaux troubles pour moi, accorda le blond en le dévisageant tout en gardant son sourire à bonne hauteur. Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur Black mais par contre j'ai réussi à comprendre plus ou moins ce qu'il s'était passé pour l'héritage.

Là, Harry était tout oui. Il n'y avait pas seulement lui, mais Drago aussi qui était aussi curieux de comprendre de quelle manière le Gryffondor avait pu récupérer autant d'argent.

- Si j'ai bien compris, il a quitté la maison familial pour aller chez son meilleur ami, à savoir ton père, raconta vaguement Drago qui comptait minutieusement les gallions dans la bourse. Les Potter étaient déjà très protecteurs avec leur fils unique et ils ont considéré Sirius comme leur propre enfant vu que ce dernier passait régulièrement les voir chaque année. Pour comparer, il était à peu près dans la même situation que toi avec les Weasley. Sauf qu'à leur mort, il ne s'était pas attendu à hériter lui aussi d'une partie de leur fortune.

Il ne savait rien ? Harry eut comme un doute en entendant ses paroles vu toutes les informations qui lui fournissaient en ce moment. C'était assez déconcertant mais aussi suffisamment surprenant pour que le Gryffondor le considère la bouche entrouverte.

- Après, toujours si j'ai bien compris, poursuivit le blond, il voulait rendre l'argent à ton père mais celui-ci à refuser en racontant qu'il n'avait rien à lui devoir. Résultat, il semblerait que Black est promis de ne jamais s'en servir et de trouver le moyen pour le donner à son « légitime » propriétaire.

- Mais mon père est mort et Sirius m'a tout légué, acheva Harry la bouche sèche.

- Si ce que j'ai compris est juste, approuva le futur de Drago en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis même pas sûr que mon Harry sache réellement ce qui s'est passé mais moi c'est la seul raison plausible que j'ai trouvée.

- Vous avez fini ? lança le susnommé en arrivant à la hauteur, une bourse pleine à la main.

- Nous sommes prêts à partir ! s'exclama le blond en se redressant dans un grand sourire. Rien de tel que de manipuler de l'argent pour se mettre en forme le matin !

Le brun lui accorda un regard sceptique alors qu'Harry faisait de même tandis que Drago approuvait fermement. Dans un soupir, le futur d'Harry lui lança la bourse dans les bras en marmonnant quelques phrases indécentes et inaudibles à l'adresse de son compère.

- Même si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ce coffre aussi plein, nous n'allons pas passez la journée ici, lâcha-t-il finalement en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Aussitôt le blond se mit sur ses traces alors qu'Harry le suivit dans un soupir affligé vu la manière enfantine dont le futur de Malefoy faisait preuve. Mais Drago avait quant à lui brusquement froncés les sourcils aux derniers mots de l'ex-Gryffondor, quelque chose le dérangeant de cette déclaration qui pourtant n'avait rien de singulière.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **What If de SafetySuit

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je propose que nous nous séparions pour gagner du temps, dit le futur de Drago une fois sorti de la banque. Etant donné que tu as tes affaires en double, il n'y a pas besoin de s'occuper des livres mais tu dois surement manqué d'ingrédient pour les potions sans oublier de vêtements et d'uniformes.

Drago acquiesça vaguement, une main massant toujours son estomac qui ne s'était pas encore remis de leur retour à la surface. Les avantages d'avoir toujours été riche étaient la possibilité de se procurer toutes ses affaires d'école en double, économisant de la place dans ses valises et surtout lui permettant de ne pas se retrouver dans une mauvaise situation s'il venait à oublier ses livres. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus vraiment cette chance puisqu'il ne se voyait pas aller de nouveau au Manoir pour reprendre ses affaires scolaires.

- Et comment vais-je faire mes devoirs ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil.

- Harry et Ron te prêteront leurs livres pendant les vacances, répondit son futur.

Demander si gentiment, Harry ne se voyait pas refuser, surtout que personne ne lui avait demandé son avis.

- Je m'occupe des ingrédients, dit le futur du brun en prenant l'une des bourses des mains du blond. Vous n'avez qu'à aller chez Mme Guipure pendant que je m'en charge.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il partait déjà en direction de chez l'apothicaire, laissant les trois autres seuls au milieu de la rue. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'aimait pas être avec les futurs, mais là, c'était encore pire maintenant qu'il ne restait plus que celui de Malefoy. Ce type était totalement cinglé et il ne se voyait pas du tout en train de faire les boutiques avec lui.

- Allons-y ! s'exclama soudain ce dernier en attrapant son passé par le poignet pour le traîner dans le magasin.

Drago se laissa tirer sans vraiment pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour s'échapper, appréhendant lui aussi ce que pouvait être une séance d'essayage avec son « futur ». A peine Harry eut-il franchi le porche de la porte à leur suite qu'il entendit Mme Guipure lâcher un léger couinement en les considérant, laissant tomber l'ouvrage qu'elle avait entre les mains.

- Si vous venez encore vous battre dans ma boutique, il est hors de question que vous restiez ici ! dit-elle en se levant pour venir leur faire face.

Harry haussa un sourcil et eut un éclair de génie en se souvenant de quoi elle pouvait bien parler. C'était vrai, la dernière fois que Malefoy et lui s'étaient retrouvés ici ils avaient bien failli sortir leurs baguettes. Au fond, il était tout à fait légitime pour Mme Guipure de ne pas vouloir de nouveau s'inquiéter pour la destruction de sa boutique.

- Ils viennent en paix, assura le futur de Drago.

- Je ne vous connais pas vous ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du blond tout en replaçant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

- J'ai du venir ici quelques fois il y a quelques années, dit-il vaguement.

- Peut être…

Aïe ! Drago avait comme l'impression que son futur allait se faire griller mais cette impression s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle leur fit signe de monter sur les estrades. Apparemment, les doutes n'avaient pas duré longtemps et elle se reportait déjà à son travail. Prenant ses épingles et sa baguette, elle commençait déjà à prendre les mesures alors que le futur de Malefoy choisissait les tissus. Cependant Harry s'étrangla soudain lorsqu'il entendit Mme Guipure mentionner les noms que le blond avait choisis.

- Malefoy a besoin d'uniformes et d'habits, il n'y a nulle part marqué qu'il doit se vêtir comme un sultan ! lâcha-t-il en sentant bien que c'était tous les gallions son coffre qui allaient y passer.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, répliqua le blond.

- Il s'agit de mon argent alors je crois que j'ai quand même mon mot à dire, rétorqua Harry qui ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille là.

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il y avait peut être une raison spécifique qui me poussait à prendre les tissus les plus chers ? questionna le futur alors que Mme Guipure partait dans l'arrière boutique.

Harry ne comprenait pas sa réflexion. Même si le blond avait décidé de les habiller tous deux comme des princes, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait influer sur le futur, sauf si bien sûr il existait des concours de mode au quel cas ils gagneraient haut la main. Drago était quant à lui tout aussi perplexe. Certes, il appréciait le fait qu'il n'allait pas se balader avec des vêtements immondes… mais il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il pourrait de nouveau profiter de ses anciennes habitudes.

- Dis-moi, tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui voulait un gamin de seize ans dans ses rangs ? interrogea le blond en venant se poser devant son passé qui avait les bras écartés, épingles et aiguilles autour de lui.

Drago se sentit soudain pris de court. En fait, il ne s'était pas posé la question car tout simplement cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Laissant ses bras tomber le long de son corps, il ignora les piqures que les épingles lui faisaient en rentrant en contact avec sa peau et fronça les sourcils, la mine sombre. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu de lui ? Il n'était pas du genre à se remettre en question mais il fallait admettre qu'il ne savait pas faire grand-chose. Il n'avait pas ses ASPIC, il était encore à Poudlard, son expérience relevait seulement de la théorie et des conversations qu'il avait pu entendre de son père. En fait, rien n'aurait pu le prédestiner à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ses rangs les plus proches à part le fait que son propre père faisait partit des Mangemorts.

Alors que le Serpentard commençait à se sentir mal, Harry observait quant à lui les deux blonds sans rien dire. En fait, il fixait surtout son Malefoy qui paraissait ne pas savoir comment répondre, reprenant un visage inquiétant, ce même visage qu'Harry l'avait vu tirer lors de son arrivée au Square Grimmaurd.

- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres te voulait et te veut encore, ce n'est pas à cause de tes talents mais plutôt pour ton argent, expliqua le futur du blond.

Aussitôt, Drago leva son regard vers lui alors qu'Harry faisait de même.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, rétorqua-t-il. Tout appartient à mes parents et je ne…

- Lorsque mon pè… enfin ton père a fini à Azkaban, tout leur argent a été « gelé », expliqua le blond. Pour faire court, ta mère avait beau continuer de gérer les affaires de la famille, elle n'avait qu'un droit limité pour tout ce qui était de retirer de l'argent. Or, nous savons tous que Tu-Sais-Qui a besoin d'argent pour corrompre et monter son armé. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir un accès immédiat à la fortune des Malefoy, il fallait tout simplement qu'il prenne sous son aile le prochain dirigeant de la famille aux yeux de la loi. Pour faire simple, dès que tu seras majeur, tu auras tous les droits sur l'argent.

- Donc je ne suis que la tirelire ? résuma Drago qui se sentait tout coup rabaissé par ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre.

- Une tirelire qui n'a pas intérêt à se balader seul dans les rues, ajouta son futur. Tu-Sais-Qui te veut vivant, sans doute autant qu'Harry d'ailleurs, dit-il en accordant un bref regard au Gryffondor.

Devait-il se sentir honorer d'être placer au même rang que Potter dans la liste du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? A vrai dire, il préférait ne même pas y être. Il n'y avait rien de très rassurant de savoir que, même s'il s'était enfui, les Mangemorts étaient toujours à sa poursuite et ce seulement pour le contenu du coffre des Malefoy. Il y avait quelque chose de pervers dans cette logique que Drago n'arrivait pas à apprécier et qui l'effrayait.

- Malefoy, tu…

Mais alors qu'Harry avait commencé à prononcer ces mots, Mme Guipure revint dans la pièce, les bras chargés de tissus en tous genres l'empêchant de poursuivre au risque que cette dernière n'entende des choses qu'elle ne risquait peut être pas d'oublier. Mais le Gryffondor ne cessa pas de fixer le Serpentard durant les minutes qui suivirent.

Elle était bien loin l'époque où ils s'étaient tous deux tenus à la même place, Malefoy faisant preuve d'un orgueil sans précédent alors que lui ignorait encore tout du monde de la magie. A présent, il avait l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés et que c'était lui qui prenait de haut le blond, ce dernier se laissant couler dans la succession des évènements qui l'entouraient. Non, rien n'allait comme au premier jour et l'époque de leur onze ans était bien révolue.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Vous n'avez toujours pas fini ? lança le futur du brun en entrant dans la boutique, un sac au bout du bras et sa bourse dans l'autre.

- Ca ne fait qu'une petite heure, rétorqua le blond.

- Justement, répliqua celui-ci.

Harry était tout à fait d'accord avec son futur, il n'avait jamais vu en quoi passer une heure dans une boutique pouvait relever d'un quelconque intérêt. Cependant ce point de vue ne semblait pas être partagé par les deux blonds qui paraissaient profiter de cette séance d'essayage à rallonge.

- Entre nous, je pense que c'est toi qui a mis du temps, dit le futur de Drago. Pour deux fioles de biles de rat et trois veracrasses je trouve que tu as mis …

- Il y avait du monde et l'apothicaire a du partir dans la réserve vu que les stocks étaient épuisés, coupa le brun en lui lançant la bourse que ce dernier rattrapa de justesse en tendant les bras juste devant le nez de Mme Guipure qui pinça les narines.

- Elle est bien légère, s'étonna le blond en soupesant la poche remplie de gallions. Je suis sûr qu'il y en avait plus quand tu…

- Bon, vous avez fini ou bien vous comptez vous créer un dressing complet ? lança le futur d'Harry en se tournant vers les deux passés.

- Si ton pote voulait bien nous laisser partir, je serai descendu depuis longtemps de cette estrade, rétorqua le Gryffondor qui avait dû remettre à plus tard toutes ses vaines tentatives d'évasion.

Aussitôt, le brun pivota vers son compère et ce dernier haussa les épaules dans un grand sourire.

- Je crois que vous avez suffisamment de vêtements maintenant, déclara le futur d'Harry en récupérant la pile qui était déjà d'une bonne hauteur. Rhabillez-vous et moi je vais payer.

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et sauta de son perchoir avec un réel soulagement. Il y avait une chose qu'il détestait et c'était rester immobile sans rien faire. Attrapant sa cape, il reboutonna consciencieusement l'ouverture ne voulant pas attraper une pneumonie par ce temps glaciale et considéra du coin de l'œil Malefoy qui mettait cependant beaucoup moins d'entrain à cette même tâche. Dans un soupir, Harry se détourna. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, après tout, il s'était lui-même proposé pour l'écouter s'il en avait le besoin mais le blond ne semblait pas vouloir faire ce pas en avant. Tant pis, Harry avait au moins tenté de faire un pas vers la paix, il ne fallait pas venir le voir en lui reprochant son manque d'humilité.

Sortant de la boutique en sautillant presque, Harry goutait au choix de pouvoir bouger sans contrainte alors que Drago le suivait mollement, traînant les pieds et remontant le vieux manteau qu'il lui avait donné jusqu'à son nez.

- Je te sens un peu mal, intervint son futur en lui ébouriffant brusquement les cheveux. Tu es sûr qu'un bon Whisky Pur Feu ne te ferait pas du bien ?

- Lâche-moi ! répliqua Drago en s'éloignant de lui tout en se plaquant les mains sur la tête pour protéger le peu de coiffure qui lui restait.

Dans sa fuite, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait bousculé une petite fillette blonde qui se mit soudain à piailler alors que le Serpentard se tourna rapidement vers elle pensant à une quelconque attaque d'un animal dangereux. L'animal en question faisait à peine un mètre de haut, portait une robe rose bonbon et serrait contre lui un énorme ours en peluche. Pour être dangereux, ça Drago était sûr que sa vie était en danger…

- Range ta baguette tu lui fais peur ! lâcha son futur en baissant le poignet du Serpentard avant de s'accroupir devant la fillette.

Encore sous le choc du cri qui lui avait percé les tympans, Drago s'exécuta maladroitement tandis qu'Harry, curieux de tout ce remue-ménage, revenait dans une démarche joyeuse avec un grand sourire étalé sur les lèvres

- Calme-toi, Drago est stupide et idiot mais il ne te fera pas de mal et il est gentil comme tout, dit le futur du blond d'une voix en totale contradiction avec le ton qu'il prenait habituellement, vidée de tout cynisme et sarcasme, tout en lui prenant une main.

Drago fronça quant à lui brusquement les sourcils en l'entendant. Merci des compliments, il ne risquerait certainement pas de les oublier de si tôt.

- Tiens, je te donne ça si tu arrêtes de laisser ses grosses larmes gâcher ton visage, poursuivit-il en sortant un emballage contenant du chocolat (que Drago reconnut aussitôt comme étant à la menthe).

La fillette renifla bruyamment, frottant de son petit poing serré sur ses yeux rougis avant de prendre le chocolat qu'il lui tendait. Hoquetant légèrement, elle laissa ses yeux émeraude dévisager tour à tour Drago, Harry et le futur du blond, serrant son nounours contre elle.

- Dis-moi, où est ta maman ? demanda le blond qui prenait l'un des bras de l'ours en peluche pour venir chatouiller le bout du nez de la fillette.

Alors que celle-ci gloussait, perdant de ce fait toute trace de tristesse sur son visage, un hurlement résonna dans le Chemin de Traverse, une femme trapue courant à grandes enjambées vers eux.

- Alyssa ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas disparaître comme ça et de ne pas parler à des inconnus ? !

Arrachant littéralement la fillette, du futur de Drago, elle la tira violemment derrière elle, Alyssa faisant de grands signes d'adieux au blond qui se redressait dans un soupir affligé. Franchement, ce n'était vraiment pas l'époque pour perdre son enfant de vue, d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas d'époque pour cela.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea le futur d'Harry qui sortait de la boutique, sa baguette pointée sur les sacs avant de les faire disparaître.

- Rien de vraiment important, répondit son compère.

Le brun haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas, remettant sa baguette dans sa poche tout en considérant les alentours. Pendant que les deux futurs commençaient à discuter, Harry se rapprocha à pas feutrés de son Malefoy.

- Dis-moi, tu n'as pas une grande expérience des enfants à ce que je vois ? dit-il en faisant sursauté Drago qui se retint de ne pas lui jeter un sort.

- Parce que toi tu as déjà engrossé Granger peut-être ? répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Le sourire d'Harry se crispa. Le Serpentard pouvait lui lancer des piques autant qu'il le voulait, il devait au moins laisser ses amis hors de leurs conflits, Hermione y comprit. Surtout qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment le sous-entendu qui la présentait comme une catin de bas-étage.

- Ce que je voulais dire, articula Harry en tentant de regagner son calme, c'est que ton futur me semble plus à l'aise avec les enfants.

- Ah…

Quelle réponse ! Bien construite, constituée d'un sujet, d'un verbe et d'un complément. Non vraiment, Malefoy le surprenait par sa fabuleuse loquacité. Inspirant profondément, Harry essaya de calmer ses nerfs qui lui dictaient de mettre son poing dans le visage si stoïque du Serpentard mais c'était peine perdu et il ne reçut son salut que par l'intervention des futurs.

- Maintenant que vous avez des vêtements pour les cours, il faut se charger du côté moldu, dit le brun.

- Quoi ? ! lâchèrent Harry et Drago en cœur en pivotant vers les futurs qui se dirigeaient déjà vers le Chaudron Baveur.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Now we are free de Lisa Kelly

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Il est hors de question que j'aille là-bas ! lâcha Drago en s'accrochant littéralement à la porte du Chaudron Baveur.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot, marmonna son futur entre ses dents tout en lui tirant vigoureusement le bras. Si tu continues comme ça on va se faire remarquer.

- Que Potter veuille mettre des peaux d'éléphants, passe encore, mais que vous me forciez à faire de même, il en est hors de question ! rétorqua le Serpentard.

- Malefoy a raison, intervint Harry en se tournant vers son futur, tous deux observant la scène de l'autre côté de la rue. Remplir son armoire est une chose, passer du côté moldu et faire la même chose en est une autre. Je ne vois pas quand Malefoy pourrait s'habiller en Moldu.

- Et moi je ne vois pas pourquoi vous posez sans arrêt des questions, répondit le brun en lui lançant un regard en biais.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma bien vite en sentant que, malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, son futur trouverait un moyen de se défiler. Dépité, le Gryffondor se détourna de celui-ci et revint sur les deux Malefoy, le futur de ce dernier étant enfin parvenu à décrocher son lui passé de l'échoppe pour l'entraîner du côté moldu.

- Maintenant que nous avons perdu un temps considérable, il est tant de s'y mettre, déclara le brun entamant sa marche, Harry à sa suite qui ne connaissait cependant pas assez Londres pour le quitter un instant du regard. Malefoy, il vaut mieux que tu évites de mentionner le moindre terme ayant attrait à la magie si tu ne veux pas que je me charge de toi.

Etrangement, Harry sentit le Serpentard se rapprocher beaucoup trop près de lui. Tentant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il constata en effet que celui-ci était à moins d'un mètre de lui et jetait des regards suspicieux sur tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Bon, il fallait rectifier, Malefoy ne se cachait pas de son futur mais se réfugiait pour trouver une certaine sécurité dans ce monde qui lui était hostile. Entre deux futurs timbrés et des Moldus à tout bout de champs, Drago avait vite fait son choix et préférait se servir de Potter en guise de bouclier humain sachant que ce dernier savait parfaitement se protéger. L'arme parfaite pour qui veut se promener chez les Moldus, avec réduction en magasin dans la limite des stocks disponibles.

La suite du trajet releva plus du comique qu'autre chose. Entre le Square Grimmaurd et le Chaudron Baveur, il y avait relativement peu de distance et ils avaient en plus emprunté le plus de chemins déserts mais, à présent, alors que onze heures approchait, la ville fourmillait de personnes et d'activités. Le résultat était là : deux Malefoy en zone Moldu ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Le futur d'Harry avait carrément créé un lien invisible avec son compère blond pour qu'il cesse de vouloir s'éloigner et le suivre à la trace. Pour le Gryffondor, la tâche était plus ardue puisque Drago refusait d'être traité comme un chien. Harry avait donc trouvé la solution, il avait placé le Serpentard devant lui et se chargeait de le faire avancer dès qu'il le fallait.

- Quand c'est vert, tu traverses ! répéta Harry pour la énième fois en attrapant Drago par le col alors qu'une voiture passait à l'endroit même où il était auparavant. Il faut que je te le répète combien de fois pour que tu comprennes ? !

- Et toi, je dois te dire combien de fois de ne pas me toucher ! répliqua-t-il en s'arrachant de son emprise.

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler, nous y sommes, intervint le futur d'Harry en désignant une boutique.

Enfin ! Pour le Gryffondor, c'était comme un gong salvateur venait lui enlever le poids de Malefoy sur ses épaules. Pénétrant dans la boutique à grands enjambées, il tirait littéralement le Serpentard derrière lui alors que ce dernier jurait pour qu'il le lâche. Posant un pied dans le magasin, Harry inspira l'air chaud qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, une salle chauffée était un luxe qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Les yeux fermés et la tête inclinée vers le plafond, il avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres alors que Drago parvenait enfin à se libérer et que les futurs entraient à leur tour dans la boutique

Le Serpentard laissa quant à lui sa bouche s'ouvrir en considérant ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait des rayons où une multitude de vêtements rigoureusement identiques étaient entreposés, une chose totalement inimaginable pour un Malefoy habitué aux pièces uniques depuis sa naissance. Et puis, qu'est que c'était que ces hauts sans manches ? Ces pantalons bleus foncés au tissu tout abimé ? Drago savait certes à quoi pouvait ressembler vaguement un Moldu dans ses apparats, mais il ne se voyait pas du tout porter ces choses là ! Bon, il devait avouer, il y avait certains vêtements qui lui rappelaient ceux qu'il portait lorsqu'il n'y avait aucuns protocoles ou aucunes obligations, ces vêtements qui n'avaient vraiment aucune valeur pour montrer son rang (soit l'équivalent d'un smoking sans la cravate ou le nœud papillon pour nous, pauvres petits roturiers). Mais à part ces pantalons sombres et ces vestes monotones, Drago se sentait agressé par toutes ses couleurs.

- Bon, dépêchez-vous de prendre ce qu'il vous plaît, et je tiens à préciser que vous devez prendre quelque chose, dit le futur de Drago en insistant bien sur les mots.

Le Serpentard quitta un instant le cauchemar sous ses yeux pour le dévisager. Comment était-il censé faire ? Il n'y avait strictement rien digne d'intérêt dans cet endroit où les Moldus allaient et venaient. Prudemment, il s'avança vers un rayon tendant le bras précautionneusement de peur que ces vêtements ne lui sautent sauvagement au visage. Dans des grimaces, il commença à s'engager dans les allées, se jurant qu'il ferait payer à ces satanés futurs de lui avoir fait subir une telle humiliation.

Alors que Drago jouait les fines bouches, Harry ne s'embarrassait pas de tant critères d'esthétismes et attrapa les premiers pantalons, hauts, vestes et T-shirt qui lui tombèrent sous la main avant de partir les essayer. En moins de quinze minutes, il avait déjà passé toute sa pile en revue alors que le Serpentard arrivait à peine vers les cabines, un pantalon, une chemise et une veste sous le bras. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, tous deux avaient vraiment des styles de vie différents : Drago pliant soigneusement ses peaux d'éléphants alors qu'Harry les accrochait négligemment au porte-manteau.

- Alors, comment ça se passe ?

Le futur de Drago avait brusquement ouvert les rideaux de son passé et ce dernier se retint de ne pas l'assommer avec un cintre, reboutonnant rapidement sa chemise. Curieux du résultat, Harry sortit lui aussi de sa cabine et ne put que constater que Malefoy devait avoir choisi les vêtements les plus chers du magasin. Devait-il vraiment être surpris ? En plus, il n'y avait pas vraiment de grand changement avec la manière dont il s'habillait habituellement puisque la veste venait remplacer la cape. Malefoy version moldue était toujours le même.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as sur le dos Potter ? lança le Serpentard tandis que son futur lui tournait autour pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Haussant un sourcil, Harry se considéra dans le miroir. Quoi ? Il portait juste un pantalon marron foncé et un pull vert kaki, il n'était non plus déguisé en ours en peluche. Alors qu'il se demandait bien ce que Malefoy pouvait lui reprocher, le futur de ce dernier le dévisageait également.

- Tu ne comptes pas prendre ça ? interrogea-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Harry qui ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher.

- En fait, ce n'est pas une question d'argent, tu n'as vraiment pas de goût, conclut Malefoy alors que le blond acquiesçait.

- C'est suffisant alors laissez le tranquille, intervint le futur du Gryffondor qui venait d'arriver.

- Suffisant ? répéta le blond en pivotant vers lui. Il y a deux choses qui sont sacrés : le Quidditch et l'image que l'on montre de soit. Tu viens d'en bafouer une !

Le futur d'Harry le considéra un moment sans dire un mot. Ouais, Drago était vraiment le pire pessimiste de la Terre. Alors qu'il haussait les épaules pour montrer que cela ne l'intéressait pas du tout, le blond gonfla brusquement sa poitrine en se redressant et attrapa son passé par le poignet.

- Toi, tu t'occupes de ton Harry et moi du mien, déclara-t-il en envoyant littéralement Drago dans la cabine du Gryffondor alors qu'il saisissait le futur du brun pour le trainer dans les rayons.

En voyant le missile arrivé, Harry avait été incapable de l'éviter et reçut Malefoy en pleine face. Tentant en vain de le repousser, le Serpentard jura à haute voix en essayant de se relever. Bon sang, il n'était pas question qu'il joue les caméristes pour Potter ! Ce type était complètement à côté de plaque pour ce qui était des vêtements, il ne fallait pas croire au miracle en pensant que quelqu'un d'aussi ignare et ayant tant de mauvais goût pouvait se révéler être le nouveau Casanova ! Tiens, où avait-il bien pu tirer cette référence 100 % moldue ?

- Tu m'écrases ! lâcha Harry.

- Toi aussi, on est quitte, répliqua Drago en parvenant finalement à s'extraire de la cabine.

- Juste comme ça, tu ne comptes pas faire ce que ton futur t'a dit ? hasarda le brun en se massant l'avant-bras.

- Bien sûr que no…

La voix de Drago mourut en considérant le Gryffondor. Il ressemblait à un phénomène de foire avec son assortiment de vêtements immondes qui semblaient sortir tout droit d'un second âge. Comment ne pas avoir pitié de ce type ? Non mais, sérieusement, il suffisait de le voir pour se sentir coupable. Laissant son regard glisser sur son futur, il le vit forcer celui de Potter attraper tous les vêtements qu'il lui jetait dans les bras. Bon, ce n'était pas de la pitié, Drago le savait, s'il ne le faisait pas son futur viendrait lui pourrir la vie. Rien de plus, rien de moins, il ne s'agissait certainement pas de compassion.

- Bon, voyons ce que je peux faire pour toi, dit finalement Drago en partant dans les rayons.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? lâcha Harry qui n'arrivait même pas à concevoir ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Rêve pas, Potter, si je ne le fais pas tu seras celui qui répandra cette mode immonde, répliqua Drago en fouillant dans les rayons. Je sauve la Terre, pas ta tête.

Harry lui lança un regard noir mais resta cependant figé de béatitude. Drago Malefoy allait l'habiller… Il avait manqué un épisode, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Peut être que Voldemort lui avait fait subir quelque chose et que les conséquences n'arrivaient que maintenant. Prudemment, Harry s'approcha du Serpentard qui grognait entre les rayons et l'observa de plus près.

- Tiens, lâcha soudain le blond en lui fourrant une chemise dans les bras.

- Euh… Malefoy, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas content d'avoir l'occasion de ne pas te promener avec des déchets sur le dos ? répondit-il en se redressant à moitié.

Là, il venait passer le stade de la stupéfaction au mode comment ne pas embrocher Malefoy avec un porte manteau. Non seulement il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre mais en plus il l'énervait comme jamais. Comment son futur pouvait bien supporter celui du Serpentard ?

- Va te changer, normalement le résultat est censé être meilleur, dit Drago en lui refilant un pantalon noir.

- Censé ? répéta Harry.

- Désolé mais la boutique au miracle n'offre pas la satisfaction à tous ses clients, rétorqua le Serpentard en le poussant dans la cabine. Dépêche-toi, on ne va pas y passer la journée.

Alors même que le blond fermait les rideaux sur lui, Harry se retint de répliquer. Bon sang, c'était quoi ce rêve ? Un rêve ? Non, cauchemar ou délire éveillé étaient des mots plus appropriés pour qualifier la situation dans laquelle il était. Considérant un moment le paquet qu'il avait dans les bras, il sentait comme un doute naître en lui. Comment devait-il agir ? Accepter de s'habiller avec ce que Malefoy lui avait donné était certainement un signe de soumission mais il ne se voyait pas du tout faire face au futur de celui-ci lorsque ce dernier constaterait qu'il ne lui avait pas obéi. Dans un soupir, il jura dans un grognement inaudible et commença à retirer les vêtements qu'il avait lui-même choisi. Il leur ferai payer, Harry tiendrai cette promesse quoiqu'il lui en couterait.

- Content ? ! lâcha sèchement Harry en rouvrant brusquement les rideaux.

Drago, qui s'était passionné pour une étrange machine moldue (à savoir un pistolet à étiquette), ramena son regard sur le Gryffondor et eut un hoquet de surprise. La boutique miracle pouvait apparemment donner satisfaction au pire des clients. Potter ressemblait… et bien il ressemblait à quelque chose, ce qui était tout de même un sacré changement.

- Sans tes cul de bouteilles se seraient mieux, dit Drago en s'approchant ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer Harry au fond de sa cabine.

- Désolé mais je ne les porte pas pour faire jolie, répliqua-t-il.

Le Serpentard fronça brusquement les sourcils en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Se détournant du Gryffondor qui se terrait dans sa cabine, il chercha les futurs du regard.

- Et, Potter n°2, comment as-tu fait pour te débarrasser de tes lunettes ? ! hurla Drago à travers de la boutique ce qui eut pour effet que tous les clients se tournent vers eux.

- C'est compliqué et arrête de crier ! répliqua celui-ci qui s'avérait être dans la cabine d'à côté, le futur du Serpentard avec lui qui semblait vouloir l'étrangler avec une chemise. Et bon sang, Drago, je t'ai dit que je me fichais bien d'être correctement habillé !

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le futur du Gryffondor avait expulsé celui de Malefoy hors de la cabine, refermant aussitôt les rideaux pour se rhabiller. Harry haussa un sourcil, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Si lui avait l'idée de faire ça, il était certain de subir immédiatement les représailles. C'était de l'injustice !

- Dépêchez-vous de vous changer ! lança le brun en sortant déjà rhabiller de la cabine. Je vais payer !

Sans même accorder un regard au futur du blond, il se dirigea vers les caisses où une vendeuse l'accueillie dans un grand sourire.

- Faites ce qu'il dit ou bien il va vous mordre, dit le futur de Drago en se tournant vers leurs deux passés.

Une plaisanterie qui malheureusement n'en avait pas le goût. Il était clair que, pour Drago et Harry, le futur du Gryffondor était passablement énervé. Filant dans leur cabine, ils se changèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ressortant au petit trot sous le regard amusé du futur du blond.

- Vous êtes vraiment les… commença-t-il en se dirigeant vers la caisse.

- …aime beaucoup vos yeux, disait la vendeuse en papillonnant les siens tout en mettant lentement l'argent dans le tiroir.

- Merci, les vôtres sont aussi très beaux, répondit le futur d'Harry qui fixait ses mains en espérant la voir accélérer le pas.

- J'ai ma pause dans quelques minutes, peut être pourrions-nous…

- Un sac pour mettre tout ça, lança sèchement le futur de Drago en laissant tomber la pile de vêtements devant le nez de la vendeuse.

Alors que cette dernière se débrouillait tant bien que mal pour que tout reste en place, le blond la foudroyait d'un regard noir alors que le futur d'Harry récupérait la monnaie. A peine eut-elle le temps de se redresser après avoir fini d'emballer les affaires que le blond les lui arracha des mains pour fourrer les deux sacs dans les bras des passés.

- Donc, comme je disais, reprit la vendeuse en replaçant sa mèche rousse correctement derrière son oreille, ma pause est dans quelques minute et je connais un pub très sympathique qui…

- Oh, désolé, marmonna le blond en se confondant en excuses après avoir renversé un immense pot contenant tous les tickets. Je suis vraiment confus, dommage que nous ne puissions pas vous aider à les ramasser.

Sans même ajouter un mot, il attrapa le futur d'Harry par le bras et le traîna hors de la boutique, Harry et Drago à leur suite se demandant bien quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer.

- Tu me fais mal, lâcha le brun au bout de quelques secondes à être tiré comme un vulgaire pantin.

- Si on ne se dépêche pas Mme Weasley va nous tuer, rétorqua-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'arracher le bras, fit remarquer le futur d'Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- Considère dans ce cas que je te fais faire des exercices d'assouplissements.

Harry et Drago se dévisagèrent mutuellement, chacun portant un sac dans les bras et marchant à quelques mètres en retrait des futurs. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre ces deux là, pas besoin d'être dans la même maison pour le comprendre. Les deux futurs avaient réellement un problème, maintenant, il ne restait plus à savoir lequel était-ce.

* * *

**Pourquoi une telle réaction de la part du futur de Drago ? Comment se passera le retour au Square Grimmaurd ? Drago et Harry feront-ils enfin ami/ami ?**

**Important pour Lyashura :** je veux bien répondre à ton big commentaire mais je n'ai rien pour le faire x) Donc soit tu attends la semaine prochaine en début de chapitre soit... et bien soit tu me donnes le mail fantôme qui est parti faire l'école buissonnière ^^ (en espèrant que tu n'es pas Speedy Gonzales dans ta lecture sinon tu ne risques pas de lire ce que je viens de marquer .)


	28. 26 Sur chaque pièce, il en existe le

**Titre du chapitre : **Sur chaque pièce… il en existe le revers

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Trainés de force par les futurs pour aller faire les magazins, Harry et Drago s'interrogent toujours autant sur les futurs. Après un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse, un passage côté moldu a été fort épprouvant

**Petits bavardages :** Pas beaucoup de bavardages, j'ai une review énorme à laquelle je dois répondre, désolée :( Mais bonjouuuuuur tout le monde ! (c'est les vacances, d'où ma bonne humeur ^o^)

Soyez heureux, j'ai failli publier le mauvais chapitre :/

**RAR :**

Lyashura : Donc déjà, inscris-toi sur le site, de cette manière je pourrai te répondre, en privé qui plus est ^^ Je vais faire court car j'ai tendance à en répondre autant qu'on m'en écrit.

Déjà merci des compliments, mes chevilles enflent beaucoup trop à mon goût. Ensuite, si je te dis que le roman personnel dort déjà dans mon tiroir depuis 3 ans ? ^^ Je connais donc aussi ce que c'est que de tout inventer (univers, personnage, système politique, culture,traditions…) Mais disons que pour l'instant, je travaille mon style et à forger mes personnages car… disons que niveau niaiserie j'ai atteint des sommets :) Copineuuuh ! Moi aussi je suis en art XD Mais sinon, je peux te traiter de crétin des Alpes si tu le souhaites, il suffit de demander.

Pour la fic, alors non, ce n'est pas Fye bien que j'adore ce personnage. En fait, avant que tu m'en fasses mention, je n'ai même pas pensé à lui en écrivant.

C'est court comme réponse, mais malheureusement, je ne pas m'étendre trop :/ Pour l'histoire de la relecture, je compte me tout relire dès que j'aurai fini ma fic, mais là je n'ai pas la foi de relire 450 pages ^^'

**Playlist : **I can't break it to my heart de Delta Goodrem

* * *

Si Harry et Drago s'étaient posés des questions, ils les avaient bien vite oubliées dans la semaine qui suivit. Car en cette dernière et sainte semaine des vacances de Noël, l'ambiance au Square Grimmaurd fut réellement tendue.

A peine de retour, les deux futurs étaient retournés se barricader dans leur chambre en laissant seuls les deux passés qui durent faire face à la fureur de Mme Weasley ainsi que de tous ceux qui avaient été réveillés le matin par maladresse du futur du blond. Autrement dit rien de très réjouissant puisque qu'à cela vint s'ajouter les nouvelles tâches ménagères. Harry avait été désigné nounou et bien il devait le rester, pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire. Maintenant que Drago avait récupéré des forces, il était nettement moins facile à convaincre et Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à lui enlever sa baguette des mains pour y mettre un balai. Non seulement il devait s'assurer que Monsieur ne faisait pas de bêtises mais en plus il devait se le coltiner toute la journée, Ron ayant d'ailleurs tiré sa révérence depuis longtemps

Ainsi la semaine qui se déroula fut emprunte à de nombreux éclats de voix à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, et dans le n'importe quelle heure, il n'y avait rien d'exagéré. En effet, Harry avait failli étouffer le Serpentard en pleine nuit lorsque ce dernier avait décidé d'aéré la pièce à trois heures du matin avec pas moins de moins dix à l'extérieur. Pour être vivifiant, ça l'avait été puisque tous deux s'étaient mis à se hurler mutuellement dessus, une Ginny désespérée entre les deux qui avait tentée en vain de les calmer.

Autrement dit, rien n'allait entre le Serpentard et le Gryffondor et ce fut dans une atmosphère pesante que le réveillon de la nouvelle année se déroula, les futurs de ces derniers refaisant une exceptionnelle apparition qui ne vint en rien alléger l'humeur de leurs passés. Pour dire vrai, ils avaient déjà du mal à se supporter mais voir ces deux idiots jouer les imbéciles n'arrangeait en rien leur moral. Sans compter qu'ils avaient tous deux leurs propres problèmes.

Pour Harry, ce n'était pas vraiment grave à vrai dire. Sa cicatrice ne cessait de le brûler, suffisamment peu pour lui faire réellement mal, mais assez pour lui donner une migraine insupportable qui ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'obstination de Malefoy. En soit, il savait qu'Hermione viendrait tirer les alarmes mais il commençait presque à s'y habituer. En fait, depuis que le retour de Voldemort avait été annoncé, et bien ce n'était pas rare que sa vieille copine le démange. Ah, il fallait aussi rajouter qu'étant le propriétaire du Square, il jouait également les directeurs en signant de longs morceaux de parchemins pour des trucs machins chouettes choses dont il ne comprenait ni le contenu ni le but. Autant dire qu'il avait entièrement confiance en M. Weasley pour ce qui était de la paperasse. En parlant de Weasley, Ron était aussi un problème qu'il devait prendre en compte, le rouquin semblant prendre très mal le fait qu'il passait sa journée entière avec Malefoy. Cependant, Harry ne se voyait pas du tout aller le voir pour lui assurer qu'ils ne s'envoyaient pas sauvagement en l'air dans leur chambre dès la nuit tombée (certes, il y avait de l'activité physique mais plutôt de l'ordre Gryffondor/Serpentard.).

Drago s'était quant à lui donné pour rôle de jouer un double jeu. Outre sa première crise qu'il avait eue lors de sa première visite de la salle de bain, il avait dû gérer celles qui avaient suivies. En fait, dès qu'il se mettait à monopoliser plus d'une heure la salle de bain, il ne fallait pas cherché bien loin pour savoir qu'il avait de nouveau fait ami-ami avec la baignoire. Certes, ses crises commençaient à s'espacer et à être d'une intensité moindre mais il ne supportait cependant pas le fait de devoir toujours rester sur ses gardes. Ajouter à cela, il avait commencé à remarquer que la cicatrice le long de son cou la démangeait parfois. Machinalement, il avait commencé à passer sa main sur la peau blanchâtre, ce geste relevant plus de l'inconscience que d'une réelle volonté. Et pour parfaire ce tableau idyllique, il passait des nuits terribles. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil et, quand il y parvenait c'était pour cauchemarder encore et encore. Autant dire qu'il espérait tout au fond de lui qu'il ne parlait pas dans son sommeil et que Potter ne pouvait rien entendre. Vraiment, il l'espérait d'autant plus qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que le Gryffondor le prenne en pitié, c'était déjà suffisamment humiliant de le savoir comme étant sa nounou attitrée.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu as tout Ron ?

- Oui, maman.

- C'est aussi ce que tu me disais à la rentrée et j'ai dû te renvoyer toutes tes chaussettes, rétorqua Mme Weasley qui rouvrait la grosse valise pour vérifier.

- Maman, arrête ! s'égosilla le rouquin en tentant en vain de la faire s'éloigner alors qu'elle commençait à sortir ses sous-vêtements.

- La belette est vraiment un cas irrécupérable, lâcha Drago qui était adossé à l'un des murs tout en observant la scène de loin.

Harry qui descendait sa valise lui lança un regard noir avant de se placer juste devant lui, gênant de ce fait son champ de vision.

- Je t'ai supporté durant toutes les vacances sans broncher, tu pourrais au moins essayer d'être aimable ne serait-ce que les cinq dernières minutes que nous allons passer dans le Square Grimmaurd, déclara Harry.

- Parce que ta baraque pourrie mérite peut être qu'on lui accorde une telle attention ? répliqua Drago en haussant un sourcil. Sincèrement, ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit que j'aime le plus sur Terre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma bien vite en sentant quelque chose se glisser entre lui et Malefoy. Baissant les yeux au sol, il manqua de hurler qu'il aperçut la masse informe qui se déplaçait portant un immense paquet rose à pois vert. La main contre le cœur et s'éloignant le plus loin possible, Drago n'eut cependant pas la chance de pouvoir faire de même et considéra Kreattur en se tassant contre le mur.

Au début, le Serpentard avait trouvé avantageux le fait que l'elfe lui soit entièrement dévoué mais il avait bien vite saisi que cela tournait carrément à l'obsession lorsqu'il avait vu Kreattur serrer amoureusement l'un de ses caleçons contre lui. Depuis, il avait fait en sorte d'éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait la créature. Mais il ne fallait pas être stupide pour ne pas être rendu compte que semer son admirateur était quelque chose de bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Kreattur apparaissait soudainement, lui proposant maintes et maintes fois ses services avant de s'évaporer et de revenir avec un résultat trop différent que ce qu'il avait demandé à la base (le « prépare moi une cuisse de poulet au caramel » était devenu une dinde au caramel et le « prépare-moi un bain » avait fini par devenir une piscine sur un étage). L'elfe y mettait tout son cœur, mais son enthousiasme était franchement inquiétant.

- Pour le Maître, marmonna Kreattur les larmes aux yeux tout en lui tendant le paquet. Kreattur souhaite réellement que le Maître regagne la Noble Maisons des Black.

- C'est… c'est très gentil de ta part, répondit maladroitement Drago qui ne savait vraiment plus par quel bout s'y prendre avec lui en devenant même poli.

Alors que Drago lui retirait le paquet des mains, Kreattur s'effondra au sol et éclata en sanglot tout en tapant ses petits poings au sol. Ecarquillant les yeux face à ce pitoyable spectacle, le Serpentard fut sauvé par son futur qui apparut soudain dans la cuisine, l'entraînant fermement aussi loin que possible de l'elfe.

- Pourquoi n'agit-il pas de la même façon avec toi ? demanda Drago qui avait malgré tout son regard braqué sur Kreattur.

- Oh, il avait commencé jusqu'à qu'il me surprenne à câliner mon Harry, répondit-il.

Drago laissa ses yeux tomber sur lui.

- Comme blague, tu pourrais au moins trouver mieux, dit le Serpentard. Je tiens encore à passer des nuits saines sans des images cauchemardesques dans ma tête.

- Si tu le dis, répondit son futur dans un grand sourire. Quoiqu'il en soit, viens aussi par là toi, ajouta-t-il en attrapant Harry.

Les emmenant tous deux dans la réserve, ils y retrouvèrent le futur du Gryffondor assis en équilibre précaire sur un immense tonneau. Ce type était vraiment incapable de s'asseoir correctement pensa Drago lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

- Etant donné que certaines choses ont changé, je pense que nos petites soirées à Poudlard vont devoir subir quelques modifications, dit le futur du brun en les voyant arriver.

Drago hausa un sourcil. Tiens, il avait totalement oublié ces soirées. Après tout ce n'était pas en jouant aux échecs ou bien mangeant avec… Il sentit soudain quelque chose lui nouer la gorge. Avait-il réellement oublié Thomas ? Non, il ne le pensait pas. Par contre il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi il se sentait ainsi : tremblant, faible et perdu. Bon sang, ce type était un Moldu ! Un M-o-l-d-u ! Il n'avait pas besoin de se le répéter dix fois pour que cela rentre ! Et puis d'ailleurs, il avait déjà assez de problèmes, rajouter en plus Thomas ne pouvait que le rendre un peu plus cinglé. Oh et puis zut ! Comment pouvait-il bien gérer ces émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes ? ! Il y avait vraiment…

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda soudainement le futur d'Harry.

Pour le Gryffondor, il n'y avait qu'une solution, Malefoy s'était reconverti dans les mythes vaudou et devait sans doute réaliser une quelconque cérémonie occulte. En effet, Drago avait pris sa tête entre ses deux mains puis commencé à marcher tout en faisant des cercles en se penchant d'avant en arrière. Ouvrant une paupière, Drago cessa soudain son manège en se rendant compte qu'il était la proie de tous les regards. Se redressant maladroitement alors qu'il commençait à sentir ses joues devenir brulantes, il décida de déverser sa honte sur le futur d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux exactement ? lâcha-t-il tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas croiser son regard.

- Juste vous dire que désormais vous aurez exactement le même programme, répondit le brun. Autrement dit, vous viendrez tous les deux dans la même salle.

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir la ramasser. Sérieusement, après ces vacances les futurs voulaient encore lui coller Malefoy sur le dos… c'était une blague ? ! Il était à deux doigts du meurtre et eux roucoulaient joyeusement en lui annonçant la terrible nouvelle. Et puis, comment Ron allait donc bien le prendre ? Déjà qu'il avait passé presque la totalité de ses vacances à surveiller le Serpentard, il n'imaginait même pas la réaction de son ami lorsqu'il lui apprendrait qu'il fallait qu'il le retrouve le soir.

- Le mardi, jeudi et samedi feront l'affaire, marmonna le futur du brun en fronçant les sourcils tout en calculant rapidement sur ses doigts. Dès que Dumbledore nous aura attribué une salle je vous ferai parvenir les horaires. Il faut juste que…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lança Mme Weasley en ouvrant la porte. Si vous continuez de bavasser vous allez être en retard !

Attrapant le futur d'Harry par le col, elle le força à descendre de son tonneau avant de le trainer jusqu'à la cheminée. Autant dire que les trois autres avaient immédiatement suivi de peur de représailles, le futur de Drago considérant tout de même avec inquiétude celui du Gryffondor qui se faisait consciencieusement étrangler. Il n'y avait désormais plus personne dans la cuisine, Ron et Ginny étaient déjà partis de mêmes que toutes les valises et le feu crépitait calmement dans la cheminée. Sans une once de précaution, Mme Weasley envoya le futur du brun dans l'âtre avant de lui tendre le petit pot en terre.

- Poudlard, marmonna précipitamment celui-ci de peur qu'elle ne vienne en plus l'assommer.

Alors que les flammes émeraudes léchaient son corps, ce fut au tour du futur du Serpentard de se faire maltraiter et Mme Weasley le mit dans la cheminée avec la même douceur, ce dernier se cognant carrément contre le linteau avant de marmonner sa destination tout en se massant le front. Dès qu'il eut disparu, elle se tourna immédiatement vers les deux témoins restant de la scène, Drago tirant brusquement la manche d'Harry pour le mettre devant lui. Elle les observa à tour de rôle, enfin regardant surtout le Gryffondor puisque le blond se tassait derrière lui en espérant qu'il serait un bouclier suffisamment solide pour sa survie.

- Harry, surtout prends bien soin de Drago, dit-elle soudain en perdant toute dureté dans sa voix. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en contournant le brun pour venir prendre le visage du Serpentard entre ses mains sous les yeux ébahis de ce dernier, surtout nourri toi bien et couvre toi, tu es si fragile qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Si jamais tu trouves que tu n'as pas assez à manger n'hésite pas à m'écrire. Toi aussi Harry, si tu ne fais pas quelque chose maintenant tu ne risques pas de devenir aussi bien fait que ton futur.

Il devait le prendre comment ? Alors qu'Harry la dévisageait pensivement, Mme Weasley le poussa dans la cheminée. A peine eut-il prononcé le nom de sa destination, après avoir au préalable mis ses lunettes dans sa poche bien entendu, il se sentit partir dans les conduits de cheminée, retenant fermement sa respiration pour n'avaler aucune cendre.

- Faites attention M. Potter, l'accueillit la voix sèche de McGonagall.

- Oui, professeur, répondit machinalement Harry en regagnant Ron et Ginny qui finissaient de retirer la cendre de leurs vêtements, les futurs à l'autre bout de la pièce en train de la quitter sans un mot à leur intention.

Fronçant les sourcils face à leur attitude, Harry se retint de ne pas les interpeller, sentant bien qu'il ne ferait que remettre d'actualité la tension entre eux. Tandis qu'il inspirait profondément pour garder son calme, les flammes grossirent soudain dans la cheminée en laissant la silhouette de Drago apparaître.

- Je vous prierai de…, commença McGonagall.

- Votre mère a un grain, déclara subitement le Serpentard en se tournant vers Ron et Ginny.

- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ! lâcha Ron en s'élançant vers lui, Ginny parvenant à le rattraper de justesse.

- Bon sang, Malefoy, un peu de tact, tu connais ? ! intervint Harry en se plantant devant le blond. Mme Weasley agit de cette manière avec tout le monde, c'est ce qu'on appelle de la gentillesse !

- Parce que tu trouves gentil le fait qu'elle reluque ton futur ?

Là, il y eut comme un blanc dans la pièce, la directrice des Gryffondors allant même jusqu'à dévisager le blond alors que la bouche de Ron venait de s'ouvrir et que son regard se portait sur Harry de même que celui de Ginny. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à s'être demandé si les propos Mme Weasley ne prêtaient pas à confusion, sauf que lui avait fait en sorte de passer cela sous silence au contraire du Serpentard qui avait en plus trouvé le moyen d'en parler devant Ron et Ginny.

- Ma mère a …, commença Ron.

- Elle ne l'a pas sous-entendu de cette manière, intervint Harry à la fois pour Drago mais surtout pour son ami et Ginny qui le regardaient avec effroi. Mme Weasley m'a toujours reproché de ne pas assez me nourrir et d'être maigre, en aucun cas elle a voulu dire cela.

- Je te trouve assez remonté pour la justifier, répliqua Drago. Généralement, lorsqu'on a rien à se reprocher, il n'y a pas besoin de chercher des justifications.

- Malefoy, tu commences à me…

- M. Potter, taisez-vous, coupa sèchement McGonagall en frappant un épais volume sur son bureau. Vous aussi, M. Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait la bouche du Serpentard s'ouvrir.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé de quoi s'amuser, voilà que cette vieille pie lui enlevait toute distraction. Dans un soupir, il considéra le Gryffondor qui le fixait avec haine alors que les deux belettes semblaient hésiter sur lequel des deux ils devaient mettre à rôtir dans la cheminée.

- M. Potter, M. Weasley et Mlle Weasley, vous pouvez regagner la salle commune, déclara McGonagall tout en contournant son bureau pour s'asseoir.

Harry grogna une réponse mais se retint de ne pas étriper le Serpentard. Peu importe le temps qui lui faudrait pour attendre, il lui ferait payer ce qu'il venait d'insinuer. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait saisi depuis longtemps, c'était qu'il considérait Mme Weasley comme la seule personne pouvant lui montrer ce qu'était l'amour maternelle, alors il était hors de question que cette blondasse ne vienne parler d'elle en mauvais termes.

- M. Malefoy, je vous prierai de rester ici un moment, intervint McGonagall.

Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, Harry s'arrêta pour pivoter et voir Malefoy qui avait cessé sa marche pour quitter la pièce à leur suite.

- M. Potter, veuillez sortir, ordonna la directrice des Gryffondors en le voyant observer le blond fixement.

Hésitant, Harry ferma la porte. Il sentait bien que le Serpentard n'avait pas été au courant de cette entrevue et qu'il était tout aussi surpris que lui d'avoir entendu McGonagall lui demander de rester. Inconsciemment, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait lui parler des vacances ou bien des futurs, chose que la fouine risquait peut être de ne pas apprécier. Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Et voilà ! Après deux semaines à jouer les nounous sous peine de recevoir des représailles, il en venait à s'inquiéter lui-même pour cet idiot.

- Harry, tu viens ? lança Ginny en revenant sur ses pas.

- Je dois passer à la bibliothèque, partez devant, je vous rejoindrai, dit-il.

Ron le dévisagea un instant, sentant bien qu'il ne pourrait pas lui demander de se justifier, il entraîna sa sœur derrière lui tout en se préparant déjà à sauter sur son ami pour avoir des explications. Commençant à s'engager vers la bibliothèque, Harry s'empressa de faire demi-tour dès qu'il fut sûr que Ron et Ginny n'étaient plus dans le couloir et plaqua son oreille contre la porte.

- … voulez-vous me voir ? demanda Drago.

- J'aimerai parler de votre place à Serpentard, expliqua McGonagall.

Dans la pièce, Drago venait subitement de se redresser. Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par là ? Au fond de lui, il sentit une vague de panique naître.

- Que voulez-vous…

- Dumbledore et moi sommes inquiets de votre sécurité au sein du dortoir des Serpentards, expliqua-t-elle. Il est bien évident qu'à la suite de votre refus de rejoindre les Mangemorts, certains tenteront de complaire à Vous-Savez-Qui en vous blessant ou bien tout simplement en vous tuant.

Vagues idées qui lui avaient effleurées l'esprit mais qui prenaient tout leur sens à travers la bouche de McGonagall. Drago y avait pensé mais avait préféré ignorer le problème aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Il avait déjà eu assez de problèmes qu'il avait préféré mettre de côté ceux qui allaient advenir.

- Afin d'anticiper ce qui pourrait vous arriver, il serait préférable que vous soyez installé dans une chambre isolée du reste des Serpentards, dit-elle. Vous ne…

- Je refuse, coupa Drago.

Un sourcil de McGonagall se souleva à ces mots et son visage se durcit.

- Comprenez-moi, M. Malefoy, reprit-elle. Il s'agit de votre sécurité, vous ne pouvez mettre aussi facilement en danger votre vie ainsi que…

- Je ne quitterai pas le dortoir, insista-t-il en serrant ses poings.

- A ma connaissance, la témérité et le courage ne sont pas des qualités de la maison des Serpentards, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

- Il ne s'agit pas de témérité ou de courage, seulement de dignité et d'honneur, répondit-il en lui faisant face. Je ne vais pas fuir la queue entre les jambes pour perdre le peu de choses que j'ai encore.

- J'entends bien ce que vous ressentez mais…

- Je ne quitterai pas les Serpentards ! lâcha Drago qui haussa brusquement le ton tout en crispant encore un peu plus les muscles de sa main. Je me fiche de votre pitié et de votre inquiétude !

- M. Malefoy, calmez-vous, dit McGonagall. Je ne veux en aucun cas vous obliger à faire quoique ce soit mais prenez conscience des risques que vous prendrez en retournant dans votre dortoir.

Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Le dernier des idiots ? Bien sur qu'il savait les risques, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Et puis, entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et un groupe de Serpentards, il n'avait pas à réfléchir longtemps pour savoir lequel il craignait le plus. Cessant de fixer avec colère cette vieille chouette, il se détourna pour quitter la pièce lorsqu'il sentit un sort de pétrification le frapper de plein fouet.

- Etant donné votre manque d'écoute, je suis en regret d'employer ces moyens, dit-elle.

La tuer ? il pouvait ? Juste pour s'amuser et évacuer la tension qu'il accumulait en lui. Alors qu'il l'entendait se lever, il se prépara à lui lancer le regard le plus meurtrier qu'il pouvait, chose qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Puisque vous ne voulez pas quitter votre maison, je vous demanderai de vous faire le plus discret possible, poursuivit-elle calmement alors que Drago l'imaginait bien empailler sur le mur. Ne répondez ni aux provocations ni aux insultes et évitez de vous retrouver isolé. Je vous retire également vos obligations de préfets et…

Drago avait brusquement écarquillé les yeux en l'entendant. Il était un paria et maintenant il devait voir tout ce qui lui donnait un peu de contenance disparaître.

- Rassurez-vous, intervint McGonagall en voyant son expression. Je ne vous retire que vos rondes et autres fonctions qui pourraient vous isoler ou vous mettre en difficulté. Quant au Quidditch, bien que je n'aie pas mon mot à dire, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous quittiez l'équipe, sauf si vous tenez à subir un malencontreux accident.

Là, c'était une chose que Drago n'avait même pas pensé et qui venait de lui faire tomber quelque chose de lourd dans l'estomac. Il devait se priver d'une des seules choses qu'il aimait. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'était plus en colère, juste blessé et totalement abattu par ce qu'un simple refus avait entraîné. Combien d'autres choses devraient-ils mettre de côté à cause cela ?

- Je vais vous laisser partir mais faites en sorte de rester toujours dans des lieux fréquentés et de ne pas vous isoler, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le Serpentard qui s'empressa de se jeter sur la poignée de la porte pour quitter la pièce.

Filant dans le couloir, Drago n'aperçut pas Harry qui s'était brusquement plaqué contre le mur et marcha d'un pas vif jusque dans les escaliers. A vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment en colère, juste remonté contre cette situation grotesque dans laquelle il était. Lui qui n'avait connu que la stabilité depuis sa naissance, il ne contrôlait à présent plus rien et cette perte de repères le gênait plus que tout. Comment devait-il vivre à présent si tout cela n'existait plus ?

Jurant, Drago s'engagea dans les cachots avec pour seules pensées en tête les mots que McGonagall venait de lui dire. Autant dire qu'il ne faut pas très joyeux lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards déserte à cette heure de la journée et que son sourire qu'il n'avait pas ne risquait pas de s'améliorer lorsqu'il atterrit dans sa chambre.

Rien n'avait bougé. Chaque tapisserie était à sa place, sa malle était à nouveau au pied de son lit et ses draps étaient faits. Vraiment rien n'avait bougé, y compris le lourd volume qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le lit inoccupé. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la couverture, Drago sentit sa gorge se serrer. Tout ça, c'était à cause de cet idiot de Thomas ! Si Potter bis n'avait pas eu l'idée de le faire manger avec celui-ci jamais il n'aurait eu à douter devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il avait tout perdu, c'était à cause de ce Moldu. Sentant une montée de colère jaillir en lui, Drago se précipita sur le lit avant d'attraper violemment le grimoire et…

Sans vraiment en être conscient, il avait arrêté son geste. Que devait-il faire ? En réalité, il était juste en colère contre tout le monde, pas contre ce livre qui ne lui avait rien fait. Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien Thomas n'avait fait que manger avec lui, jamais il ne lui avait crié de prendre ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'il ferait face à Voldemort. Qui était vraiment le coupable ? Certainement pas ce livre qui parlait des dragons…

Alors qu'il ouvrait pour la première fois le grimoire, il laissa ses yeux parcourir les pages tout en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Que devait-il en faire ? Le jeter fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit mais après quelques secondes, il réalisa qu'il ne tenait pas à le voir au fond d'une poubelle ou bien entre les mains d'autres personnes. Le front de Drago se plissa soudain à cette pensée. Avec le risque qu'il avait désormais sur lui en étant dans le dortoir des Serpentards, il redoutait que l'un d'eux ne veuille le blesser en venant saccager ses affaires. Et puis zut !

Refermant le volume, Drago le prit sous le bras et sortit en courant de sa chambre en cognant au passage un élève de troisième année qui venait de revenir dans la salle commune. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, juste qu'il voulait mettre à l'abri ce livre avant que quelqu'un ne puisse avoir l'idée de s'amuser un peu avec lui. Bon, il devait procéder par logique. Où rangé un livre ? …. Devant ce grand blanc dans son esprit, Drago avait arrêté sa course, une mine pensive sur le visage. Le mettre derrière une porte ne risquait certainement d'être un lieu idéal ni les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Dans ce cas, il ne restait plus que la bibliothèque.

Reprenant sa route, Drago marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à cette dernière et passa devant le nez de Mme Pince sans s'arrêter. Considérant les étagères, il se sentit soudain bien stupide. Dès qu'il mettrait le livre ici, il ne pourrait plus jamais le récupérer puisque cette vieille pie penserait qu'il aurait toujours appartenu à l'école, sans compter des élèves qui pourraient ne pas le rendre. Rien qu'à l'idée de savoir que le grimoire risquait de passer de mains en mais révulsait Drago, après tout, c'était à lui que Thomas l'avait confié et non à tout Poudlard !

Alors qu'il revenait sur ses pas, le Serpentard s'arrêta soudain en apercevant une tignasse brune au fond d'une allée. Non, il ne pouvait pas seulement penser à faire ça ! Malefoy il était, Malefoy il resterait ! Mettant son pied en avant pour faire un pas, il eut une sorte de mouvement mécanique l'empêchant d'exécuter son geste. Il ne le faisait pas pour lui, voilà ce qu'il devait se dire. Pivotant, il se dirigea droit sur la silhouette avant de prendre une grande inspiration :

- Granger, j'ai à te parler.

Plongée dans un livre Arithmancie, Hermione s'était brusquement redressée pour voir le blond face à elle, un livre serré contre sa poitrine alors que le Serpentard semblait être constipé.

- J'ai un service à te demander, poursuivit Drago qui avait l'impression de s'arracher les mots de la bouche.

- Tu as un service à me demander, répéta Hermione qui ne savait pas du tout si elle devait s'en inquiéter ou bien tout simplement se préparer à recevoir une insulte.

- Je ne me répèterai pas deux fois alors faisons vite, dit-il sèchement en sentant bien qu'il ne pourrait pas garder son calme bien longtemps. Je veux que tu gardes ce bouquin en sureté.

Tendant le volume à la Gryffondor, cette dernière fit aller et venir son regard entre l'objet et Drago qui se mâchouillait violemment la langue pour s'empêcher de déguerpir en vitesse.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu…

- Bon, Granger, soit tu le prends soit tu refuses mais je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment planté là comme un piquet, coupa le Serpentard qui savait que son point de rupture n'était pas loin de céder.

- Malefoy, ce n'est pas que je refuse mais j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi toi tu veux me confier ce livre, répliqua Hermione. A ce que je sache, tu ne m'apprécies pas donc logiquement je ne…

- Ecoute, Granger, j'ai fait la paix durant quelques secondes donc je te demanderai de prendre ce livre et de le mettre à l'abri jusqu'à que je puisse le reprendre. Il n'y a rien en échange, ni aucune farce, assura-t-il. Tu as toujours vénéré les livres alors je suppose que tu ne seras certainement pas celle qui fera un feu de joie avec.

Méfiante, Hermione attrapa cependant le grimoire qu'il lui tendait tout en le dévisageant. Mais à peine l'eut-elle entre les doigts que Drago repartait déjà à grands pas hors de la bibliothèque la laissant totalement désemparée.

Il avait osé demander un service à Granger ! Il voulait mourir… Comment avait-il pu oser lui adresser la parole ? ! Sa vie sociale était fichue ! Ah, non… elle l'était déjà depuis un moment. En y pensant, Drago eut un sourire forcé. En fait, seul son orgueil avait été touché par ce qu'il avait fait. Jurant en plein milieu du couloir, il effraya un groupe de Serdaigles qui s'empressèrent de s'éloigner en lui jetant des regards apeurés. Alors qu'il se sentait tout à coup comparer à un scroutt en plein rut, il s'arrêta pour se planter devant une fenêtre et appuyer son front sur la vitre froide.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui prenait. Dans un soupir, il fixa le paysage de la forêt qui s'étalait à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce retour des vacances allait certainement être très long et difficile à supporter.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il commençait à pleuvoir. Levant les yeux au ciel, il reçut les gouttes d'eau glacées sur son visage. Après avoir passé le reste de l'après-midi coincé entre deux créneaux en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Drago n'était pas surpris de prendre une douche.

Maugréant, il quitta son poste d'un pas traînant, redoutant déjà son retour dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Comment devait-il agir ? Il ne se voyait pas s'affaler sur l'un des canapés en sachant qu'il ne ferait que tendre la percher à ceux voulant lui faire payer ses agissements des vacances. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se faire discret, rester silencieux et ne pas se faire remarquer, autrement dit, ce teindre les cheveux. La blondeur des Malefoy était vraiment une chose légèrement gênante pour se fondre dans le décor.

D'une main absente, il la passa sur la cicatrice qui barrait son cou tout descendant les marches. Il ne savait plus vraiment si garder le masque de l'orgueil sur son visage lui permettrait d'éviter les ennuis, il en doutait fort d'ailleurs. Il avait beau essayé de garder l'esprit fixé sur le chemin qu'il devait emprunter pour rejoindre le dortoir, la peau lisse sous ses doigts ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il ne risquait pas d'y être accueilli comme les années précédentes.

Arrivé au bas de la tour, il s'engagea dans les couloirs dans un soupir qu'il aurait deux semaines plutôt jugé indigne de lui mais là, Drago n'en était plus à un bruit prêt. Tout cela n'avait plus vraiment de…

- Tiens, ce ne serait pas Drago.

Celui-ci s'arrêta brutalement et pivota vers les quatre personnes assisses sur les marches d'un escalier. En reconnaissant la silhouette d'Urquhart à côté de celle de Montague, Drago eut un curieux pressentiment qu'il lui ordonnait de filer d'ici en vitesse.

- Dis, tu sais quoi, on a entendu des trucs étranges pendant nos vacances, dit Urquhart en se levant. Et, personnellement, j'aimerai bien avoir plus de détails.

Il avait toujours trouvé son capitaine de Quidditch assez simplet, mais là, il n'était du tout d'humeur à lui répondre vu l'avantage numérique qu'ils avaient sur lui. Drago ne connaissait pas les deux autres, mais ils étaient assez balaises pour être assimilés à Crabbe et Goyle. Se détournant en vitesse, il commença à marcher rapidement lorsqu'il les entendit tous se lever et se mettre à le suivre.

- Eh ! Il me semble qu'on t'a posé une question ! hurla une voix par-dessus son épaule.

Et lui ne voulait pas y répondre. Sa marche commençait à se transformer en une course accélérée alors qu'il les entendait toujours à sa suite. Dans l'esprit de Drago, tout était très clair : s'arrêter c'était tout simplement accepter les problèmes qui allaient s'en suivre donc il n'allait certainement leur faire ce plaisir. Du moins, c'était avant qu'il n'heurte violemment une personne qui venait d'apparaître sur sa route.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Dark Night of the Soul de Philip Wesley

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je te cherchais.

Alors que Drago tentait en vain de se redresser tout en cherchant fébrilement sa baguette pour se défendre, le son de la voix lui fit brutalement arrêter toutes manœuvres et il leva les yeux vers son futur avec un réel soulagement. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'aimer parfois !

Derrière lui, les quatre Serpentards s'étaient arrêtés en voyant le nouveau venu et le futur du blond leur adressa son plus beau sourire.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il candidement.

Aucune réponse, d'ailleurs le futur n'en avait pas besoin et le petit groupe les considéra un instant avant de quitter le couloir tout en leur jetant des regards tout sauf enviables. Drago se sentit littéralement s'affaisser de soulagement à l'idée de savoir qu'il n'allait pas finir bloquer dans un coin poussiéreux de Poudlard en compagnie de quatre charmants gentlemens. Du moins, ça c'était aussi avant qu'il ne sente un coup sec s'abattre sur sa tête.

- Non mais je peux savoir ce qu'il te passe par la tête ! lança sèchement son futur alors que Drago tentait tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de lui avant que ne lui vienne l'idée de le frapper à nouveau. Je te cherche depuis plus de trois heures en me demandant si tu n'avais pas fini par te faire attraper !

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, rétorqua sombrement Drago en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

- Dans ce cas, réfléchis dans un endroit clos et non dans un couloir désert, répliqua le blond en l'attrapant par le poignet pour l'entraîner vers l'escalier.

Le jeune Serpentard ne répondit pas et se laissa docilement traîner sans dire un mot. Après tout, il fallait tout de même qu'il consente à avouer que son futur avait raison. Mais il n'appréciait pas vraiment les reproches qu'il lui faisait surtout qu'il avait trop de choses en tête pour penser clairement. Passant devant deux Poufsouffles, ces derniers se mirent presque littéralement à fuir dans l'autre sens en les apercevant, fixant apeurés le futur du blond.

En les voyant agir de la sorte, les sourcils de Drago se froncèrent soudainement et il fit aller et venir son regard entre son futur et la porte par laquelle les deux trouillards étaient partis. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment leur réaction et continua un moment à se faire traîner avant que la lumière ne se fasse soudain dans son esprit.

- Dis, toi tu n'as pas eu de problèmes depuis ton retour ? demanda Drago.

- Etant donné que j'inspire plus la peur que la haine, tous ceux que j'ai croisé ont eu tendance à m'éviter, expliqua-t-il vaguement. Ce qui est un peu normal lorsque l'on apprend que j'ai tué les deux meilleurs amis du grand Harry Potter. Mais je m'en sors mieux que toi apparemment.

Et ce n'était pas peu dire, lui au moins n'avait pas le risque de se faire attaquer au détour d'un couloir vu que tout le monde savait à peu près qu'il était bien plus doué dans la maitrise de la magie que lui ne l'était.

- Je peux te poser une question sur toi, marmonna Drago alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un long couloir sombre.

- Essaye toujours.

- Comment s'était pour toi à ton retour des vacances de Noël ?

Là, son futur s'arrêta et le lâcha. A vrai dire, il n'y avait déjà pas beaucoup de bruit mais là, le silence était total. Dans un léger sourire, le blond se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules avant d'aller s'appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Que je te le dise ou non ne changera plus grand-chose maintenant, dit-il plus pour lui-même à demi-voix. Je ne crois pas qu'Harry m'en voudra de toute façon.

Et voilà que le balafré était de nouveau cité. Pas besoin qu'il soit dans le coin pour que tout le monde parle de lui, ce type était vraiment un parasite difficile à supprimer.

- Contrairement à toi, j'ai accepté la Marque, expliqua son futur en remontant à moitié sa manche pour lui montrer le tatouage qui barrait son avant bras. Et lorsque je suis revenu à Pouldard, je pense que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux.

Drago fronça les sourcils en l'entendant. Heureux ? Comment avait-il pu être heureux après avoir été sacré chien de première classe du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? En apercevant son regard sceptique, le blond soupira comme s'il se sentait tout à coup obliger de continuer.

- Ce n'était pas du tout la même situation que celle de maintenant, poursuivit-il. Je voulais sincèrement servir Voldemort et quand je suis arrivé au château personne n'aurait eu l'idée de me tendre une embuscade.

Il avait cessé de regarder Drago pour planter son regard à l'extérieur, le visage partagé entre la dureté et une nostalgie qu'il semblait le faire rire.

- En fait, c'était tout le contraire de toi, dit-il enfin. Certains m'admiraient pour avoir le courage de travailler sous ses ordres, d'autres tentaient tout simplement de se rapprocher de moi en sachant que si Voldemort gagnait ils auraient la chance de pourvoir peut être bénéficier de quelques avantages.

- Je donnerai tout juste pour vivre ça, rétorqua Drago qui ne tenait pas du tout à sentir la rancœur de certains Serpentards contre lui.

Le futur du blond éclata soudain de rire mais il ne fallait pas que Drago se creuse la tête pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un rire jaune.

- Sur le coup, c'est vrai que c'était plaisant mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, il aurait mieux valu que je refuse, marmonna-t-il. Par orgueil et pour mon image j'ai bousillé ma vie alors ne crois pas que choisir la simplicité t'aurait rendu plus heureux. C'est vrai que sur le coup, j'ai aimé lorsque les filles venaient me voir juste pour être certaines que je ne racontai pas de mensonges pour ensuite essayer de me plaire mais franchement ce que j'ai dû faire en contre partie ne me plait guère maintenant.

- Le revers de la médaille, dit Drago en venant le rejoindre contre la fenêtre.

- On peut appeler ça comme ça, répondit son futur dans un faible sourire.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'ambiance était plutôt pesante d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait s'égayer avec les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient à l'extérieur.

- J'aimerai juste savoir, tu peux me dire qui était Thomas pour vous, intervint soudainement Drago qui avait vaguement pensé au livre qu'il avait confié aux bons soins de Granger.

- Personne, répondit aussitôt son futur d'une voix neutre.

En l'entendant, le regard de Drago s'arrondit et il le dévisagea la bouche entrouverte. C'était tout ? Pas une petite explication et juste « personne » ? Ils l'avaient trouvé dans une poubelle ou bien tout simplement son futur avait oublié ?

- Tu peux…

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, dit le blond en haussant les épaules. Harry avait décidé que te mettre face à un Moldu pourrait peut être calmer tes ardeurs pour foncer la tête baissé vers Voldemort. Il a cherché pendant un moment une personne qui conviendrait et à trouver Thomas qui avait un frère ayant été à Poudlard et qui s'intéressait particulièrement au monde des sorciers.

- Autrement dit aucun de vous ne le connaissait avant de remonter le temps, résuma Drago qui redoutait la réponse.

Son futur acquiesça et le jeune Serpentard sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber dans son estomac. Donc s'il avait bien suivi ce qu'il venait de lui dire ils avaient mis en face de lui un parfait inconnu qui aurait pu s'avérer être un tueur en série ou un malade de la pire espèce et ce, sans le moindre remord. Et puis une nouvelle lumière se fit dans son esprit lorsqu'il se rappela vaguement des paroles de Thomas lors de l'un de leur repas. Si ces souvenirs étaient exactes, il lui avait dit qu'il habitait dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, donc bien loin de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu et qui avait entrainé sa mort.

- Etait-il aussi mort à votre époque ? demanda-t-il subitement.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répliqua son futur. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je saurais s'il était encore vivant.

- Il ne t'ait pas venu à l'esprit que c'était parce que vous me l'aviez mis en face de moi pour manger qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la ville où l'attaque des Mangemorts a eu lieu ? rétorqua Drago.

- Moi j'y ai vaguement pensé mais je crois qu'Harry y a plus longuement réfléchi, avoua-t-il. Nous ne le connaissions pas avant, donc aucun de nous deux ne savaient vraiment comment il occupait son temps libre. Il peut être aussi bien mort à notre époque que vivant et jouant des maracas.

- Donc il est peut être mort à cause de votre retour dans le passé ?

- Probablement.

Se prendre une claque dans la figure, Drago ne l'avait testé d'une unique fois lors de sa troisième année grâce à Granger, mais là, le coup était d'autant plus violent qu'il était porté par un simple mot.

- Tu te rends compte de…

- Je ne suis pas stupide, rétorqua son futur. Harry et moi savions parfaitement les conséquences de notre retour dans le passé et il n'est sans doute pas le seul à en avoir subi les effets. Le temps est une chose bien effrayante lorsqu'on commence à jouer avec, nous en avons parfaitement compris cette règle.

Drago le dévisagea en silence. L'entendre dire cela était vraiment difficile à assimiler.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, dit-il.

- Disons que notre vie n'est plus la même depuis qu'Harry et moi sommes revenus à Poudlard, marmonna-t-il.

- Si tu as trouvé tes vacances amusantes, alors c'est sûr que notre vie n'est plus la même, ajouta Drago en laissant son front tomber contre le carreau froid.

Son futur rit à moitié mais il n'en avait apparemment pas le cœur, son regard était sombre et sa voix monotone.

- Dis-moi, y-avait-il une petite fille ? demanda le blond en faisant de ce fait brusquement se redresser le jeune Serpentard.

- Oui, répondit-il en appréhendant malgré tout où son futur voulait en venir. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire.

En y repensant, Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour qu'il se souvienne de la douleur qui s'en était suivi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu cette stupide idée de s'interposer et encore moins ce qu'avait bien pu passer par sa tête. A vrai dire, il avait essayé de ne pas y penser durant les vacances mais entre espérer et le réaliser, il y avait une marge trop importante.

- Je me suis interposé mais il l'a tuée, murmura-t-il en passant à nouveau machinalement sa main sur sa cicatrice. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

A ce moment-là, Drago aurait tout voulu excepté le silence qui suivit. Il se remémora la scène en détail, son cœur s'emballant tandis que sa main contre son cou commençait à trembler. Et zut ! Il ne voulait pas avoir une nouvelle crise, encore moins devant son propre futur. Il avait réussi à se contrôler durant ces semaines mais il n'en était plus sûr à présent.

- Alors toi tu l'as protégée, marmonna soudainement son futur en fixant la fenêtre dans un regard sombre.

Le front de Drago se fronça soudain en l'entendant. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix et dans ses mots qu'il n'appréciait pas, comme un sous-entendu qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. Mais quelque chose dans sa conscience le poussait à ouvrir la bouche, quelque chose le forçait à prononcer des mots qu'il ne voulait pas concevoir.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? interrogea Drago qui regrettait déjà ses paroles.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit-il. Tu viens juste de me prouver que nous ne sommes pas la même personne.

- Réponds-moi, rétorqua Drago. Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Toi, tu l'as protégée, moi je l'ai tuée.

Il avait dit cela brusquement, sans insister ou tenter de refuser de répondre à nouveau. En l'entendant, Drago resta figé et muet durant un moment. Il devait s'agir d'une plaisanterie, d'une très mauvaise plaisanterie, au quel cas il ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Si son futur avant un tant soit peu d'esprit, jamais il ne lui aurait dit cela. Mais son visage était trop sérieux, son ton bien trop dur et son regard trop sombre pour qu'il puisse penser le contraire.

- Tu l'as tuée ? répéta Drago.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse tandis que son futur fixait inlassablement la fenêtre. Les poings du Serpentard se crispèrent face à son stoïcisme

- Réponds-moi ! lâcha Drago qui avait atteint son point de rupture. Tu l'as …

- Ais-je vraiment besoin de me répéter ? coupa-t-il en se détournant de la vitre pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Tu joues les ingénus mais tu pensais vraiment que Ron et Hermione étaient les premiers ?

Drago reçut ces mots comme une claque, mais malgré cela, sa colère était encore palpable. Ce type, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans la tête mais quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui pour avoir fait cela et surtout en parler devant lui.

- Pourquoi as-tu…

- Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer et, même si je le faisais, rien ne viendrait excuser ce que j'ai fait, intervint-il. Ne crois pas que je suis fier de ce qu'il s'est passé mais comprends que toi et moi n'avons pas vécu la même chose.

- Tu crois que ça justifie…

- Ca ne justifie rien, coupa son futur. Qu'importe la personne, le fait que je l'ai tuée ne trouvera jamais la moindre excuse. Je veux juste te faire comprendre la différence entre nous.

- Et Potter te fais confiance ? lâcha Drago. Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de ce type mais j'aurais été à sa place, je t'aurai éliminé depuis longtemps. D'abord ses amis, puis des gosses, explique-moi comment il peut supporter ta présence ?

- C'est une affaire entre lui et moi, répondit le blond, ça ne te concerne absolument pas alors tu ferais mieux de passer sous silence ce que je viens de te dire si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à lui. Crois-moi, le mettre de colère n'est pas vraiment la bonne solution.

Mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il n'avait jamais compris le ressentiment que Potter pouvait avoir vis-à-vis de son futur mais à présent, voir le sien l'écœurait. Il ne comprenait pas comment le blond avait pu devenir ami avec celui de Potter, c'était illogique et parfaitement en opposition avec tout ce qu'il semblait s'être passé à leur époque. Quelque chose clochait et ce sentiment ne faisait qu'être accentué par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que cette conversation m'ennuie mais il vaut mieux que je te raccompagne aux dortoirs, dit son futur en quittant le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Tu pourrais me répondre clair…

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre, répéta son futur. Ca ne te concerne pas.

Drago n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, son futur quittant déjà le couloir. Il savait que malgré tout ce qu'il dirait, le blond ne s'arrêterait pas pour lui répondre et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Mais que devait-il faire ? L'assommer en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de réussir ? Drago était optimiste mais certainement pas à ce point. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son futur et ce qu'il avait bien pu penser pour faire de telles choses, se mettre à sa place était inconcevable.

Alors qu'il regagnait le dortoir, Drago était si obnubilé par le blond qu'il ne s'apercevait pas des regards des Serpentards qui se tournaient vers eux à leur passage. Ce fut dans un grand silence que son futur lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et il entra en détournant le regard du sien. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils avaient tous deux rejoints la même relation que Potter entretenait avec son propre futur. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu es certain ?

- Ron, j'ai passé déjà toute l'après-midi à te le répéter, lâcha Harry en laissant tomber ses cartes. Ta mère ne s'intéresse pas à mon futur et lui non plus. Ginny l'a compris depuis plusieurs heures.

- Mais Malefoy à…

- Malefoy ! C'est Malefoy qui a dit cela, Ron ! répéta-t-il avec véhémence. Depuis quand crois-tu ses bonnes paroles ?

Ron fit une moue perplexe en posant ses propres cartes. Harry n'en pouvait plus quant à lui. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint la salle commune, le rouquin lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, autrement dit, il manquait d'oxygène depuis un moment et il n'avait eu aucun instant de répit.

- Ce n'est pas que je le crois, se défendit Ron. J'ai juste un doute sur les intentions de ton futur.

- Moi aussi mais je peux t'assurer que ta mère ne fais pas partie de ses plans, affirma-t-il.

- Je…

- Hermione ! s'exclama Harry en se levant précipitamment pour l'accueillir avec espoir alors qu'elle venait à peine de franchir le portrait. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué !

Tout en disant cela, il l'avait attrapé dans ses bras comme un énorme ours en peluche et cette dernière tentait en vain de s'échapper alors que Ron fronçait brusquement les sourcils.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mais tu m'étouffes, dit Hermione. Je vous ais envoyé des lettres tous les deux jours !

- Et nous t'avons répondu, lâcha Ron qui vain à sa rescousse pour l'arracher à l'emprise d'Harry et la faire s'asseoir sur ses propres genoux en lançant des regards noirs à son ami.

Hermione laissa un instant sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Il comptait faire un match de Quidditch avec elle ou bien elle s'était transformée en nounours ? Placée au milieu, elle se sentait rougir comme jamais alors que Ron fusillait des yeux Harry en la tenant fermement pour marquer sa possession tandis que ce dernier la fixait avec un réel bonheur.

- Vous n'avez pas dit grand-chose dans vos lettres, bafouilla-t-elle. Comment ça s'est passé avec Malefoy ?

- Harry va se marier avec lui, lâcha Ron.

- Ron ! s'exclama-t-il en perdant son sourire.

- Quoi ? Tu as passé tes vacances avec lui en nous réveillant avec votre vacarme en plein milieu de la nuit, rétorqua Ron. Excuse-moi si ça prête à confusion.

- Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé, intervint Hermione prise de pitié en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

Malgré la tension qui régnait entre les deux garçons, ils mirent plus d'une heure pour lui conter les évènements des vacances. Entre ce qui s'était passé au Square Grimmaurd, les commentaires de Ron et les disputes qu'Harry avait eu avec Malefoy, il y avait de quoi parler, surtout que les futurs revenaient souvent dans la conversation. Hermione avait fini par quitter les genoux de Ron et mettre son sac à côté d'elle tandis qu'Harry était retourné s'asseoir.

- Donc Malefoy n'a pas changé, conclut Hermione en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Il ne veut plus devenir le chien de Voldemort mais il est toujours notre bon vieux Malefoy, répondit Harry en baissant le ton tandis que des deuxièmes années passaient à côté d'eux. D'ailleurs, je me serais un peu inquiété qu'il avait retourné sa veste au point de devenir poli.

- Ca ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, intervint Ron qui se rappelait de tous les gestes grossiers et remarques désobligeantes auxquels il avait eu droit tout au long des vacances.

- Mais je m'inquiète un peu pour lui tout de même, marmonna Hermione en serrant ses genoux contre elle. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et il n'agissait pas de la même manière que d'habitude.

Elle préférait ne pas mentionner le livre qui attendait sagement dans son sac à côté d'elle, elle connaissait trop bien Harry et Ron pour savoir qu'ils voudraient y jeter un coup d'œil. De son côté, Harry avait brusquement vu sa curiosité s'éveiller. Il ne se voyait pas non plus annoncer ce qu'il avait entendu dans le bureau de McGonagall mais la conversation lui revenait en tête. Malefoy avait de gros ennuis qui n'allaient pas s'arranger maintenant qu'il était de retour à Poudlard. Même s'il tenait d'oublier qu'il n'était plus sa nounou, il y avait quand même quelque chose d'assez inquiétant dans la situation dans laquelle le Serpentard se trouvait.

- Même si tu t'inquiètes, je ne pense pas que le surveiller soit une bonne idée, dit Ron. Avec un orgueil comme le sien, il risque de ne pas apprécier l'intention.

- Je sais, répondit Hermione dans un soupir. Mais si on ne fait rien, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

- Mais on ne peut rien prévoir, ajouta Harry. Je veux bien regarder de temps en temps la carte du Maraudeur mais c'est bien la seule chose je puisse faire sans qu'il ne me remarque. Non seulement on ne peut pas le suivre mais si on ne travaille pas nous aurons de gros ennuis.

Hermione acquiesça vaguement. Harry avait raison, Malefoy ne se laisserait surement pas faire, un trop haut orgueil qui ne venait en rien les aider. Cependant, elle avait du mal à accepter de devoir rester assisse à ne rien faire en sachant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver.

- Les cours commencent tôt demain. Avec un peu de chance, l'un de nous aura peut être une fabuleuse idée durant la nuit, décréta Harry en se levant de son fauteuil pour s'étirer. Mais pour l'instant il vaut mieux aller dormir.

Alors que Ron approuvait, Hermione laissa un pâle sourire sur son visage.

- Ah, en fait Ron ! lança-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à grimper les marches de la tour. Merci pour le peigne.

Le rouquin qui venait à peine de se lever rougit violemment. En le voyant, Harry manqua de peu d'éclater de rire, ce type n'était vraiment pas discret lorsqu'il s'agissait des couleurs ornant son visage.

* * *

**Comment si prendront donc Ron, Harry et Hermione pour surveiller le Serpentard ? Comment celui-ci digéra l'annonce de son futur ? Quelle sera la vie de Drago à Poudlard ?**


	29. 27 Si je te tends la main, il faut que

**Titre du chapitre : **Si je te tends la main… il faut que tu la prennes.

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Tombant dans un piège, Drago est sauvé de justesse par son futur. Cependant, il était loin de se douter des révélations que celui-ci allait faire. pour Harry, Ron et surtout Hermione, l'inquiétude portée au Serpentard ne fait que grandir, cherchant un moyen de veiller sur lui

**Petits bavardages :** Désolée, je fais très court ce soir, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Donc voici le chapitre de la semaine et bonne nuit… -_-'

**Playlist : **Vicious Cycles de Son of Rust

* * *

La main de Drago vint brusquement retirer les draps qu'il avait au-dessus de sa tête. Le regard hagard, la bouche entrouverte et le haut remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine, il n'avait pas fier allure. Non, rectification, il était crevé. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit et maintenant il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de dragons lui était passé dessus. Dans un bruit suspect, il laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté pour fixer la pendule et laissa une longue plainte franchir ses lèvres. Il était l'heure de se lever et son corps entier lui refusait cet honneur. Bon sang, il était maudit !

Telle une larve, il se mit à ramper hors de son lit, attrapant ses affaires d'une main absente avant de se traîner sous la douche. A peine l'eau commença à s'abattre sur lui qu'il lui vint la douce idée de s'y noyer. Non seulement il dormirait mais en plus il n'irait pas en cours : c'était vraiment très séduisant. Ses vagues envies de suicides prirent soudain fin lorsqu'il entendit un bruit à l'entrée de la pièce.

Attrapant sa serviette, il sortit brusquement de la cabine de douche pour se retrouver face à Blaise. Il y eut un long moment de silence où tous deux se regardèrent. A vrai dire, Drago ne savait pas du tout comment ce dernier le percevait à ce moment précis et il reprit soudain de la contenance pour quitter la pièce sans lui accorder le moindre mot alors que celui-ci le regardait sortir de la salle. Drago n'était pas stupide, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait compter que sur lui-même à présent, l'époque où Blaise l'écoutait sagement était passée depuis un moment.

De retour dans sa chambre, il attrapa ses affaires et s'habilla rapidement (habitude qu'il avait désormais prise après deux semaines dans une salle de bain à moitié congelée et où la chambre était occupée par une bestiole à lunettes). Fourrant furieusement ses affaires dans son sac, il quitta à nouveau la pièce à grands pas, n'accordant aucun regard à ceux présent dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était bien seul dans le château à présent.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Ma grand-mère voulait absolument que je t'invite pendant les vacances. Si j'ai bien compris elle voulait féliciter de vive voix le héro de toute une génération qui amènera notre communauté à une entente mutuelle fondée sur la confiance et le courage, marmonna Neville en touillant mollement son bol.

- Un simple « bonjour » suffit, intervint Ron en tartinant gaiement son pain.

- Ou une lettre, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta grand-mère mais je sens que les sujets de conversations auraient manqués.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, répondit Neville dans une moue dépitée. Mais elle ne m'a pas cru et j'ai du lui dire que tu passais tes vacances avec ta petite amie pour qu'elle considère qu'elle risquait de te gêner.

- J'ai une petite amie ? répéta subitement Harry en le dévisageant.

- Une dénommée Agathe en cinquième année à Poufsouffle qui adore le tricot, précisa Neville. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le moment.

Alors Ron s'étranglait littéralement de rire avec sa tartine, Harry dévisageait Neville avec un certain pincement au cœur. Il espérait au moins que sa grand-mère ne risquait d'aller répandre de fausses rumeurs, il avait encore de trop mauvais souvenirs sur Rita Skeeter pour vouloir retenter le statut de tombeur de Poudlard.

- Je crois qu'il y a une Agathe en cinquième année à Poufsouffle, ajouta pensivement Luna qui était venue s'asseoir à côté d'eux depuis déjà un moment. Très gentille mais elle préfère le crochet.

Là, ce fut nettement moins drôle et Neville aurait tout donné pour s'enfuir en courant sous le regard épouvanté qu'Harry lui lançait alors que les rires de Ron redoublaient. Séduit par l'idée de se noyer dans son bol (oui, la noyade est une pensée très courante chez les élèves de Poudlard d'où la mise en place du calamar dans le lac pour en repêcher certain), il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit le coude d'Hermione s'enfoncer entre ses côtes.

- Il est là, marmonna-t-elle.

- Qui ça ? demanda stupidement Harry en se massant le bleu qui n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre sa réponse lorsqu'il aperçut une tête blonde à l'extrémité de la table des Serpentards. Malefoy s'était assis sans accorder un regard à ses pairs et mangeait d'une traite, les yeux braqués sur son assiette. Mais dans la Grande Salle, peu étaient les personnes s'étant aperçues de son apparition, il n'y avait qu'à sa table où du mouvement s'était fait. Si certains Serpentards semblaient totalement ignorant de la situation de Malefoy et continuaient de manger, d'autres le fixaient avec plus ou moins d'animosité dans le regard. Pour Harry qui se trouvait en retrait, il remarquait assez facilement ceux chez qui la peur était de mise et ceux où la colère et le dégoût étaient le maître mot.

- Alors, tu as pensé à quelque chose ? demanda Hermione.

- A part le surveiller avec la carte, pas grand-chose de nouveau, répondit Harry. Nous avons botanique et enchantement aujourd'hui, aucun de ces deux cours n'est avec les Serpentards donc il n'y plus qu'à espérer que ça suffira et que tout se passera bien.

- Tu es trop optimiste, Harry.

- Nous sommes à Poudlard donc si Malefoy fait attention il n'aura normalement pas de mal à éviter les ennuis.

- C'est ce que je dis, tu es trop optimiste, répéta Hermione en retournant à son bol. Malefoy est tout sauf du genre à fermer son clapet quand il le faut.

Et il n'avait pas besoin d'Hermione pour le lui rappeler, après deux semaines à vivre avec le blond il n'avait pas de mal à s'en souvenir.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Et la journée se déroula d'une manière assez singulière. Penché sous son bureau, Harry ne cessait de consulter la carte, poussé par une Hermione inquiète et totalement stressée, et il commençait à en avoir mal au dos. Heureusement pour lui, tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour le Serpentard, le point le représentant restant toujours isolé du reste des élèves. Autant dire qu'il était soulagé de voir la situation restée telle qu'elle était à présent.

Du côté de Drago, il avait décidé de jouer la carte du hautain de service, ignorant tout ceux autour de lui. Ainsi, il gagna la classe au moment même où la cloche sonna et s'assit à la seule table de libre, non parce que quelqu'un ne voulait pas de lui mais tout simplement parce qu'il trouvait plus simple d'agir de cette manière. Au moins, son exclusion pouvait sembler venir de lui et non du comportement des autres, c'était au moins cela de gagner.

Il n'échangeait aucun regard avec qui que ce soit et restait fixer à son parchemin et au tableau, autant dire que bien vite les Poufsouffles qui partageaient le cours s'étonnèrent de ce comportement si … et bien si studieux de Drago. Mais d'un point de vu purement extérieur, il n'y avait pas à chercher pour comprendre qu'il se renfermait par son seul biais sur lui-même, alimentant par ses propres actions les rumeurs sur son compte, chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Drago Malefoy semble avoir des problèmes avec les Serpentards.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il a dû faire un pari.

- J'ai entendu certains dirent qu'il aurait insulté Rogue.

- Peut être qu'il se croit supérieur à eux.

- Non mais quelles idioties on ne peut pas entendre, lâcha Ron en passant devant le groupe de quatrième année de Serdaigle. Je ne pensais pas Malefoy aussi célèbre !

- Ses prises de bec avec Harry sont courantes, je pense que c'est de la célébrité par substitution, dit Hermione.

- Dites tout de suite que je lui sers de faire-valoir ! rétorqua Harry.

- En quelque sorte, répondit Hermione.

Harry osa un sourcil : il devait le prendre comment ? Remuant sauvagement sa cuillère au fond de son bol, il avala d'une bouchée son brocoli en marmonnant une suite de mots inaudibles pour ceux autour de lui.

Pour cette deuxième journée de cours, les rumeurs commençaient vraiment à se propager. Il y avait non seulement les anciennes d'avant les vacances qui prenaient de l'ampleur, mais aussi les toutes fraîches, dont une mettait Malefoy en première ligne. En fait, personne n'était assez dupe pour ne pas remarquer que le Serpentard par excellence semblait soudain avoir perdu de sa prestance. Et ça n'allait surement pas s'arranger.

Un coup du destin… sans aucun doute… ou bien un coup foireux de son futur … c'était vraiment plus plausible, voire même certain. Dans un soupir prononcé, Harry se laissa tomber sur la seule chaise restante dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du Mal, à savoir celle à côté de Malefoy. Aux dernières nouvelles, il y avait toujours eu trop de tables, pourquoi fallait-il que cela change ?

- Approche-toi et je te ferai vivre un enfer, Potter, lâcha Drago entre ses dents.

- L'enfer, je l'ai déjà vécu pendant deux semaines, trois heures de plus ne feront pas grande différence, rétorqua Harry en sortant ses livres tout en jetant des regards noirs à Hermione qui s'était empressée de s'installer à côté de Ron lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus du peu de place qu'il restait.

- Eh, les deux pipelettes ! Si vous tenez à parler répondez aux questions au lieu de prendre le thé, coupa le futur du brun qui s'assit à côté d'eux sur caisse semblant contenir des livres.

A peine ces mots eurent-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'il reçut un regard assassin de la part de ces deux derniers. Son intervention, il pouvait se la garder surtout si c'était lui qui avait manigancé ce traquenard.

- Aujourd'hui nous étudierons les effets sur le corps du Sortilège… commença Teyrans en commençant une projection sur le tableau noir.

- Dis, Malefoy, si tu veux de nouveau que mon futur te fasse un brin de causette, libre à toi mais ne me mets pas dans le même sac, marmonna Harry en voyant le Serpentard faire tourner le bout de sa baguette sur la table d'où un mince filet de fumée commençait à s'élever.

- Oh, pauvre petit Potty qui a peur que son vilain futur ne le prive de dessert, rétorqua Drago dans une voix enfantine. Excuse-moi de déranger Sa Majesté.

En y réfléchissant, Harry se demanda comment il avait bien pu passer deux semaines avec cet abruti sans lui coller un pain dans le visage car une terrible envie d'exaucer ce souhait venait brusquement de le saisir. Ouvrant son manuel, il espéra vaguement que le discours de Teyrans pourrait l'intéresser mais s'était sans compter son compagnon de table qui commençait dangereusement à piquer du nez sur sa table. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de ses nuits cet idiot ? ! Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Harry serra son poing et frappa de son coude les côtes du blond tout en continuant de fixer le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Une question, M. Malefoy ? intervint Teyrans en haussant un sourcil.

- Je… marmonna-t-il en faisant aller et venir son regard dans toute la classe alors que toutes les paires d'œil étaient posées sur lui. Je n'ai pas compris votre dernière phrase.

- Celle qui disait que chaque sorcier est muni d'une baguette ? interrogea-t-il.

- Juste avant, bafouilla Drago qui se sentait couler.

- Lorsque je mentionnais que le Ministère était à Londres ?

Il avait sombré.

- M. Malefoy, je vous prierai d'être attentif au lieu de discuter avec votre camarade, déclara Teyrans en se tournant vers le tableau.

Camarade ? Potter, un camarade ? Non mais où allait le monde ? Si même les professeurs se mettaient à débiter des âneries jamais il ne s'en sortirait. Il était foutu, cuit, bon à jeter, à revendre en morceau dans une ruelle malfamée et à laisser moisir au fond du jardin.

- Malefoy, murmura Harry s'étalant littéralement sur la table pour faire le moins de bruits possible. Tu …

- Toi, tu ferais bien de ne rien dire si tu ne veux pas finir avec l'encrier dans le gosier, coupa sèchement Drago à mi-voix en le fusillant du regard.

- Au lieu de vouloir m'utiliser comme pintade, laisse-moi finir, rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi t'endors-tu en cours ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait avant…

- Ma vie privée ne t'intéresse pas, répondit Drago dans un grand sourire tout sauf complaisant.

- Tu as dormi cette nuit ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils face au mur que le Serpentard dressait entre eux.

Potter la nounou, le retour ! Bien sûr que non il n'avait pas dormi, comment le pouvait-il d'ailleurs en sachant que des personnes de sa propre maison pourraient très facilement rentrer dans son dortoir pour lui faire je ne sais quoi ! L'idiotie de Potter ne cessait vraiment pas de le surprendre malgré tant d'années à côtoyer sa bêtise. Serrant le poing, il se détourna de lui et fixa durement le tableau.

- J'ai bien dormi, merci de t'en soucier, mentit Drago.

- Merci ? releva Harry qui tout à coup ne trouvait plus vraiment la réponse du Serpentard plausible. Si tu veux mentir, évite au moins d'être poli, tu garderas ton naturel.

Son naturel le poussait dans l'immédiat à écraser son manuel contre les culs de bouteilles de Potter. Les Gryffondors étaient stupides mais surtout incroyablement têtus. Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien lui faire de savoir s'il avait bien dormi ? Il comptait venir lui chanter une berceuse ? Drago était vraiment irritable en ce moment et ce n'était pas l'intervention de Potter qui allait bien pouvoir lui remonter le moral.

Alors que le Serpentard faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard, Harry était resté vautré sur le tableau et regardait le blond du coin de l'œil, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec lui outre le fait qu'il ait décidé de devenir « poli ». Songeur, Harry resta dans cette position jusqu'à la fin du cours, tiré de ses pensées lorsque la sonnerie retentit et que Malefoy partit rapidement de la table, manquant de peu de l'assommer avec son sac.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda subitement Hermione qui s'était empressée de venir le rejoindre alors qu'il se levait à peine.

- Si tu avais pris ma place tu l'aurais su, rétorqua sèchement Harry tout en rangeant ses affaires.

- Ron voulait que je m'asseye à côté de lui, répondit-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais… commença Ron qui les avait rejoints.

Dans un coup de pied magistral dans la jambe, Ron se tut soudain en étouffant un cri et se détourna d'eux, la main sur la bouche comme pour s'empêcher d'hurler.

- Donc, raconte-nous, dit Hermione dans un grand sourire que le rouquin interprétait comme étant diabolique.

- Quelque chose ne va pas chez les Serpentards, dit Harry en attrapant son sac pour le mettre sur son épaule.

- Là, tu ne m'apprends rien, rétorqua-t-elle tout en le suivant, suivit de près par Ron qui sautillait sur sa seule jambe valide. Il ne t'a rien dit de plus intéressant ?

- Figure-toi que Malefoy a toujours adoré prendre le thé avec moi pour me raconter sa vie, répondit-il d'une voix où le sarcasme résonnait sans problèmes.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir pensé qu'il se livrerait un peu plus à toi qu'à moi ou Ron, répliqua Hermione. Après deux semaines passées avec lui, j'aurai au moins espéré que tu aies été capable de voir un peu à travers lui.

- Malefoy n'est pas un pare-brise.

- Et c'est bien dommage, ça nous aurait facilité la tâche, ajouta Hermione alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune. De toutes manières, essaye d'en apprendre un peu plus ce soir, c'est le seul moment où tu pourrais avoir l'appui des futurs.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Avait-elle seulement oublié en quoi ces soirées consistaient ? Il n'y avait pas de place à la discussion, et maintenant que Malefoy devait se joindre à eux, il avait comme l'impression que cela allait empirer. Il se voyait d'ailleurs très bien lui demander comment il allait entre deux sortilèges et coups de la part d'un des futurs, si ce n'était les deux.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Music Box Theme Silent Hill 2 de katethegreat19 (disponible sur youtube)

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu es en retard, lâcha le futur d'Harry alors que Drago entrait dans la pièce.

- Faux, rétorqua celui-ci en fermant la porte. Je suis à l'heure. Vous êtes en avance.

Là, Harry, qui était assis sur l'une des seules chaises de la pièce, avait comme l'impression que la soirée commençait mal. Fixant le Serpentard qui venait les rejoindre, il laissa un profond soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres en le voyant arriver vers lui. Hermione était mignonne de vouloir des choses de lui mais, là, c'était carrément impossible.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'asseoir, intervint le futur d'Harry en quittant le bureau sur lequel il était.

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua immédiatement Drago en le dévisageant. Il est où l'autre moi d'abord ?

- Occupé à faire autre chose, répondit-il en tirant sa baguette.

- A faire quoi ? répliqua aussitôt le Serpentard.

- Malefoy, depuis le temps qu'ils sont ici tu devrais savoir qu'ils ne nous répondent jamais, lança Harry.

- Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Et puis… pourquoi tu es habillé comme un bodruc ?

En voyant le regard dégouté qu'il lui jetait, Harry baissa les yeux pour voir en quoi quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait pas de cape de sorcier, ni autre élément pouvant gêner ses mouvements, son pantalon était suffisamment ample pour qu'il soit à l'aise et il avait enfilé un T-shirt. Au vu de ce qu'ils allaient subir ce soir, Harry ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi il faisait tâche, au bout de plusieurs mois, il avait largement pris le temps de s'habituer à ce qu'il fallait qu'il mette s'il voulait ressortir avec un minimum de blessures. Revenant sur Malefoy, il comprit presque immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et il en eut la confirmation dès que le Serpentard rouvrit la bouche :

- En quoi consiste donc cette soirée ?

Pivotant vers son futur, Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être heureux de voir la mine abrutie de ce dernier car il ne se voyait pas du tout prendre le relai pour expliquer à Malefoy ce qu'il l'attendait.

- Heu… Malefoy… tu n'as jamais su en quoi consistaient mes soirées ? tenta-t-il malgré tout.

- Parce que toi tu savais les miennes peut être ? rétorqua Drago en haussant un sourcil.

1 à 0 en faveur du Serpentard. Certes, il ne savait pas ce que les futurs lui avaient fait, mais il y avait quand une grande marge entre ses soirées et les siennes vu que lui en ressortait souvent avec un œil au beurre noir.

- Tu n'as même pas une vague idée ? insista tout de même Harry qui croyait au miracle de la bonne fée.

- Une bataille explosive avec du Whisky Pur Feu ? répondit Drago en s'inspirant de ses premières entrevues avec son futur.

Là, Harry rendait les armes. Malefoy était bel et bien blond, et pas seulement que de couleur de cheveux. A moins d'être le dernier des idiots, il ne fallait pas réfléchir bien longtemps pour saisir ce qu'il avait fait avec les deux zigotos de service

- Pour faire simple, intervint finalement son futur en gagnant le centre de la pièce, je vais t'apprendre à te défendre.

- Me défendre de quoi ? interrogea Drago qui tout à coup avait comme l'envie de partir en vitesse de la salle.

- Des insectes.

Ah, au moins il ne risquait d'avoir mal. Ce fut pour Drago des mots réconfortants au vu de tout le scénario qu'il s'était construit.

- Te défendre des Mangemorts, idiot ! lâcha brusquement le futur d'Harry en le ramenant à la réalité. Tu crois vraiment que je passerai mon temps avec vous deux pour apprendre à vous servir des insecticides ?

- Insectoquoi ? répéta maladroitement Drago.

Le futur d'Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que le Gryffondor se demandait si le blond n'avait pas oublié une partie de son cerveau dans son dortoir car là ça devenait vraiment inquiétant.

- C'est très simple, disons que c'est un cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal en petit comité, expliqua le brun.

- Pour un résumé, c'en est un, ajouta Harry sceptique.

- Avec un peu plus d'activité physique, accorda son futur.

Drago les observa tour à tour. Il ne savait vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait vraiment envie de partir. Etre seul avec un Potter était déjà parfois bien difficile, les deux… il ne fallait même pas imaginer ce qui pouvait arriver.

- Ne pense même pas à quitter la pièce, intervint le futur en le dévisageant.

- Comment tu…

- A force d'être avec ton autre toi, je commence à saisir ce qui peut bien te passer par le cerveau, répondit-il. Il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre, et ce n'est pas en option.

Le blond plissa le front. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'il prenait, encore moins qu'on lui donne des ordres, surtout quand ils venaient de Potter. Le tout accumulé, et bien Drago se contrôlait difficilement.

- Etant donné que tu es en retard par rapport au programme, poursuivit le brun en se plaçant au centre de la pièce, tu vas observer pendant les premières minutes, ensuite, ce sera à ton tour.

Ah ça, il pouvait le faire. Sans même prendre la peine de se le faire répéter, Drago partit à l'autre bout de la salle, prit l'une des seules chaises encore debout et s'y laissa tomber sans la moindre retenue. Avec tous les problèmes qu'il avait en moment, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'amuser avec ces deux là et aurait préféré se retrouver claquemuré dans sa chambre plutôt que de jouer les spectateurs.

Harry dévisagea Malefoy. Ce type avait été torturé et avait échappé de peu à la mort mais ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par un moyen de pouvoir se défendre. Pour Harry qui avait connu cela, c'était vraiment illogique. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de combler ses faiblesses et Malefoy semblait tout bonnement s'en contre intéresser, reprenant ses petites occupations malgré le danger qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête.

- Combien de fois je devrais te dire de regarder ton adversaire ?

A peine entendit-il ces mots, qu'Harry comprit son erreur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers son futur, qu'il s'effondrait déjà à terre, étouffant son cri en martelant le sol, son autre main sur son entre-jambe. Malgré toute son amertume envers le Gryffondor, Drago blanchit soudainement, il n'était tout de même pas sadique à ce point.

- Non mais ce n'est pas possible vous voulez vraiment me castrer avec l'autre idiot ? ! hurla Harry toujours au sol.

- A qui la faute ? Celui qui frappe ou celui qui s'y fait prendre une troisième fois ? rétorqua son futur qui faisait les cents pas autour de lui.

- Je te ***** en **** et te le faire***** par le***** sale *****.

Drago haussa un sourcil, il savait Potter poli mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Même son futur s'était accordé une pause dans sa petite marche pour le dévisager de bas en haut.

- Bon, étant donné que tu me sembles hors d'usage pendant un moment, je vais m'occuper de l'autre, déclara le brun en pivotant vers le Serpentard.

La réaction de Drago fut immédiate et il attrapa un vieux livre poussiéreux qui trainait par terre pour le placer devant lui, ou plus précisément devant les parties les plus sensibles de son corps auxquelles il tenait particulièrement.

- Je passe, lâcha-t-il dans un grand sourire.

- Lève-toi, ordonna le futur d'Harry.

- Sincèrement, je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Lève-toi ou je t'y force, ordonna-t-il.

Drago, la mort dans l'âme, se leva lentement, serrant sa baguette dans sa main. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il l'attendait et si le futur de Potter avait décidé de lui réserver le même sort, auquel cas sa simple imagination lui suffisait pour ressentir la douleur. Pour être sincère, il aurait tout donné pour s'enfuir de la pièce en courant et considérait le brun qui lui faire signe d'approcher comme un dragon extrêmement vorace.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te manger, dit le brun pour le rassurer.

Et il devait le croire ? Sceptique, il laissa son regard tomber sur Potter qui se contorsionnait pour quitter le centre de la pièce, se hissant vainement sur une chaise.

- C'est très simple, j'attaque et tu te défends avec tout ce qui te passe par la tête, expliqua le futur d'Harry.

- Les sortilèges Impardonnables n'en font pas partis je suppose ? tenta Drago.

- Essaye toujours mais là je ne garantis que tu sortes indemne de la salle.

Bon, sa blague était tombée à l'eau. Pire que ça, il avait énervé l'ancien Gryffondor et il avait comme l'impression qu'il allait bientôt en subir les conséquences. Inspirant profondément, il se remémora en vitesse les « cours » de Lockhart pour ce qui était des duels et se plaça face au futur, près à combattre. Quitte à tomber, au moins garder un minimum d'honneur.

- Bien, je commence à trois, dit le brun. Trois.

Drago n'eut même pas le temps de lever un doigt qu'il était déjà à terre après avoir glissé sur deux bons mètres et vint se cogner sur les pieds d'Harry qui avait enfin réussi à s'asseoir. Jurant, il se massa l'arrière du crâne tout en tâtonnant le parquet pour retrouver sa baguette alors qu'il se redressait avec plus ou moins de difficulté.

- Tes réflexes sont à revoir, annonça le futur du Gryffondor qui jouait avec sa baguette d'une main absente.

Le blond le dévisagea avec haine. Malgré toute l'étiquette qu'il avait arborée depuis sa naissance, il avait bien envie de se laisser tenter à la politesse version Potterienne. Lâchant sa tête, il s'avança à nouveau au centre de la pièce, bien décidé à lui faire payer ce qu'il avait osé lui faire. Mais son optimisme fut de courte durée et ce fut au bout de la dixième chute qu'il saisit qu'il lui serait impossible de le toucher, même en rêve cela risquait de s'avérer irréalisable.

- Tu devrais peut être te reposer un peu, Malefoy, intervint Harry pris de pitié en le voyant se prendre une nouvelle raclée.

- Parce que tu tiens tellement à finir eunuque ? ! rétorqua sèchement Drago en le foudroyant d'un regard noir.

- Pas vraiment, mais merci de t'en inquiéter, répondit Harry qui aurait pu se sentir toucher par le sacrifice du Serpentard pour le bien être de ses parties génitales.

Drago préféra ne pas relever. Il en avait déjà bien assez d'un Potter sur le dos, il ne pourrait pas supporter les deux. Se relevant pour une énième fois, il eut cependant un moment d'arrêt lorsqu'il sentit un fourmillement remonter le long de sa colonne. Il se sentait mal, et cela n'avait strictement rien avoir avec ce qu'il subissait en ce moment. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, il le savait et ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher, avançant inconsciemment vers le centre de la pièce, où le futur d'Harry l'accueillit comme toutes les fois précédentes, c'est-à-dire l'expédiant immédiatement au sol.

- Bon, maintenant, vous allez un peu arrêter tous les deux, dit Harry en se levant. Je…

- Il faut que je sorte, coupa subitement Drago en tentant de se relever.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne parvint pas à s'appuyer correctement, ses mains commençant à trembler dangereusement au vu de ce qu'il voyait venir. Retombant durement sur le sol, les regards des deux bruns tombèrent immédiatement sur lui.

- Malefoy, tu te sens bi…

- La ferme, Potter ! coupa sèchement le Serpentard. Je vais très bien alors laisse-moi t…

Les derniers mots de sa phrase n'eurent pas le temps de franchir sa bouche que son estomac se révulsa brutalement et il se retrouva à quatre pattes, vomissant sans qu'il puisse contrôler quoique ce soit. Ahuri, Harry le considéra un instant sans comprendre. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait vu le grand Drago Malefoy dans cet état, du moins devant lui, cela avait tout de même le don de le déstabiliser.

- Drago, calme-toi, intervint le futur du brun qui se mit immédiatement à sa hauteur.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il tremblait de tout son corps, il avait froid et il n'arrivait à contrôler son estomac. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait une crise maintenant ? ! Qui plus est devant Potter ? Après deux semaines à éviter le Gryffondor pour qu'il ne découvre ce qu'il faisait réellement dans la salle de bain voilà qu'il venait clairement de le lui montrer. Drago pensait qu'il avait déjà subi la pire des humiliations mais maintenant il comprenait que cela venait tout juste de commencer.

- Va chercher, Mme Pomfresh, lança le futur du brun en se tournant vers Harry.

Toujours sous le choc, le Gryffondor se précipita vers la sortie mais fut brutalement arrêté lorsqu'il passa devant eux, une main venant soudainement agripper sa cheville.

- Fais un pas de plus et je te tue, Potter, lâcha Drago.

Harry le dévisagea stupéfait. Il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire s'était de retenir les personnes qui tentaient de l'aider. La phrase héroïque de Drago fut cependant vidée de tout prestige lorsqu'il se pencha à nouveau pour vomir, lâchant Harry pour éviter de tomber au sol. Fallait-il en rire ou bien en pleurer, Harry n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Malefoy semblait être un robinet impossible à arrêter qui continuait de s'emmurer dans sa fierté et son orgueil.

Faisant aller et venir son regard entre son passé et Drago qui continuait consciencieusement à se vider, le futur d'Harry attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur le blond. Autant l'emmener le faire soigner, autant qu'il cesse de décorer le parquet. A peine le sortilège le frappa que Drago se sentit soudain plus léger ou du moins, le cœur libre et la gorge vide. Mais il n'avait tout de même pas fière allure avec ces tremblements qui se poursuivaient et ses mains plongées dans ce qu'il venait à peine de rejeter.

- Je vais chercher mon Drago, lança le futur du brun en se levant. Occupe-toi de lui le temps que je revienne.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'il se retrouva à nouveau avec le titre de nounou en chef sur le front, avec en prime un Serpentard malade sur les bras. Fixant d'un regard désespéré la porte que son futur venait de franchir, il ramena ses yeux sur Drago qui était toujours dans la même position. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'était pas sot, il savait pertinemment que Malefoy n'accepterait jamais son aide mais il ne pouvait non plus supporter cette vision du Serpentard. Il ne l'aimait pas, certes, mais il y avait tout de même une limite à tout.

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel Harry observa Drago sans rien dire alors que ce dernier inspirait et expirait profondément pour tenter de calmer son corps. Serrant les points, Harry maudit mentalement et férocement et son futur avant de faire un pas vers le Serpentard. Aussitôt, il se rendit compte à quel point l'odeur dans la pièce était insupportable. A ce rythme là, il n'allait pas tarder lui non plus à se joindre au blond dans la vidange annuelle.

- Tu peux te lever ? demanda-t-il en retenant sa respiration.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, lâcha Drago qui ne tenait pas non plus à se sentir humilier en acceptant l'aide du Gryffondor.

- Bon, écoute, oublie un instant que je suis Potter et toi Malefoy, répliqua Harry en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Drago qui malgré tout sentait bien que ces mots étaient stupides. Je suis bien là, je fais corps avec ce que je produis.

Harry le dévisagea alors que son cœur se serrait. Là, c'était légèrement glauque et répugnant ce qu'il venait de dire. Drago n'en pensait pas moins d'ailleurs, dès que le Gryffondor était dans le coin, il était incapable de parler correctement. Prenant sa baguette, Harry la pointa droit sur la flaque et lança le sortilège de nettoyage pour au moins limiter les dégâts. Au passage, il s'occupa également de l'uniforme du Serpentard, des parties de son corps qui avaient fait ami-ami avec son vomi et également de sa propre cheville vu que Malefoy n'avait pas pris la peine de s'essuyer avant de l'attraper.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, lança Drago en lui lançant un regard rempli de haine alors que ses poignets commençaient peu à peu à se calmer.

- Dans ce cas considère que je fais du bénévolat, lui répondit Harry qui malgré tout n'avait pas réussi à supprimer l'odeur qui lui saisissait les narines. Tu devrais t'asseoir, il y a…

- Ne me touche pas ! hurla Drago qui repoussa violemment la main que le Gryffondor lui avait tendue pour l'aider à se relever. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

- Malefoy, écoute-moi just…

- Je me fiche totalement de ce que tu as à me raconter alors fiche-moi la paix ! coupa le blond en se levant maladroitement sur ses jambes qui venaient à peine de cesser de trembler.

- Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant ! lança Harry en se mettant devant lui pour lui couper la route. Tu tiens à peine debout comment crois-tu que tu vas…

- La ferme !

Venant brusquement de reprendre des forces, Drago les utilisa pour attraper Harry par le col et le plaquer contre le mur. Cherchant en vain sa baguette qui était restée sur le sol, le Gryffondor attrapa les poignets du blond pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise et ne pas finir étrangler.

- Occupe-toi de ta petite vie et je m'occuperai de la mienne, Potter, marmonna Drago furieux.

- Les deux idiots vont revenir pour te soigner, rétorqua Harry qui avait du mal à contenir son estomac alors que l'haleine du Serpentard était bien trop présente dans son espace vital. Attends juste que…

- Qu'ils aillent se faire cuir un œuf de dragons ces deux abrutis ! coupa-t-il. Essaye de me retenir et je te jure que je tuerai bien quelqu'un ce soir.

Relâchant le Gryffondor en le repoussant violemment contre le mur, Drago quitta la pièce à bout de souffle mais sa colère le portant dans le couloir alors qu'Harry essayait de ne pas s'évanouir après le coup qu'il venait de prendre à l'arrière du crâne. Glissant contre le mur, il laissa ses fesses toucher le sol sans aucuns soins et posa sa main sur sa bouche alors que son cœur se soulevait. Il voulait bien aider le Serpentard mais il fallait tout de même que ce dernier le laisse faire, là, il avait comme l'impression que tous ses efforts ne servaient à rien.

A moitié sonné, il resta un moment sans bougé, le regard dans le vague tout hésitant s'il devait s'évanouir ou bien vomir à son tour. Entendant un bruit à côté de lui, il leva les yeux vers les deux futurs qui rentraient brutalement dans la salle, considérant la pièce vide avec horreur.

- Il est parti, marmonna Harry qui révéla de ce fait sa présence.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda son futur en se mettant à sa hauteur.

- Plus ou moins, lâcha-t-il en tâtonnant le mur pour s'aider à se relever. Il faut juste que j'aille dormir.

- Où est parti Drago ? demanda le brun en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce.

- Parti faire un voyage touristique au Zimbaoué, répondit Harry.

- Il est reparti aux dortoirs ? interrogea le futur du blond.

- A votre avis, rétorqua-t-il face à leurs questions stupides. Bon, excusez-moi mais il faut que j'aille vomir là donc si vous pouviez me laisser partir, ce serait plutôt pas mal.

Profitant que la prise de son futur se soit relâcher, Harry quitta la pièce en vitesse (du moins aussi vite qu'il le pouvait) et les laissa seuls dans la salle.

- On a peut être fait une erreur, dit Drago.

Le futur d'Harry se tourna brusquement vers lui pour le dévisager. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait celui-là ? Face à son regard abasourdi, le blond ferma la porte et lança un sortilège sur cette dernière.

- On a voulu arranger les choses et voilà que mon petit moi se met à péter une durite, dit-il.

- Parce que tu crois que cela aurait été mieux pour lui qu'il tue à tout bout de champs ? rétorqua Harry.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il y a une chose que l'on a du faire de travers pour qu'il continu à être aussi…

- Aussi chiant ? termina le brun qui ne s'embarrassa pas de formules de politesse. Tu as toujours eu un sacré orgueil, et il lui faudra un peu plus que quelques jours pour se remettre en question. Contrairement à toi il n'a pas passé plus d'un…

- Merci de ne pas me rappeler cette fabuleuse époque, tu veux bien ? coupa Drago dans un grand sourire qui en était en réalité tout sauf un. Je pensais juste que l'on devrait essayer de lui parler calmement et…

- J'ai essayé, je te le rappelle, et je me suis retrouvé à terre avec une personne hurlant au-dessus de moi, intervint Harry en haussant un sourcil. Quoiqu'il puisse lui arriver, ce n'est certainement pas nous qui pouvons lui dire quoi faire car j'ai comme l'impression qu'il vient de faire un brusque rejet de notre présence.

Au niveau du sous-entendu, il ne pouvait pas faire plus fort vu le ton qu'il avait pris et Drago saisit très bien le reproche.

- Tu proposes quoi dans ce cas ? demanda le blond.

- De continuer les recherches, avec un peu de chances, nous arriverons à tout régler.

Drago le dévisagea un instant et acquiesça vaguement. Les choses s'étaient compliquées, sauf qu'il était loin de se douter de tout ce que lui omettait Harry, choses qui étaient loin de venir éclaircir le tableau.

* * *

**Qu'est-il donc arrivé au futur de Drago ? Le Serpentard parviendra-t-il à gérer ses crises ? Harry pourra-t-il gagner la confiance du blond ?**


	30. 28 Parler de solitude semble inutile

**Titre du chapitre : **Parler de solitude semble inutile… alors que tu n'es pas seul.

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Obligés de passer leurs soirées ensemble, Harry et Drago doivent subir l'entraînement du futur du Gryffondor. Mais c'était sans compter l'une des crises du Serpentard qui a révélée son état de "santé". Refusant l'aide d'Harry, les futurs commencent quant à eux à douter

**Petits bavardages :** Ralo tout le monde ! :3 Donc j'étais un poil pas bien la semaine dernière, j'ai fait très vite car franchement j'étais à l'agonie, maintenant je suis bonne pour papoter très longtemps ! Mais bon, je vais faire court, en ce moment, j'écris le dernier chapitre et, franchement, c'est sacrément dur que ce dire qu'une fois fini et bien la fic s'achèvera sur un ultime épilogue… :(

**RAR : **Camstorys : Mais vi, Drago et Harry vont se tenir mains dans la main en chantant la Marseillaise tout en amassant des coquelicots dans la prairie enchantée XD Pour être plus sérieuse, au fond, Drago reste Drago avec son aversion pour Harry mais malgré cela, il a en effet changé de point de vu sur tout le reste.

**Playlist : **Sad Romance de Thao Nguyen Xanh (cro triste T.T)

* * *

- Je te trouve plutôt pâle, tu vas bien ?

- Avec un peu de silence, Ron, j'irai encore mieux, rétorqua Harry.

- Tu sais que tu as une odeur bizarre au moins ?

Là, il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Etant donné qu'il était revenu bien trop tôt de sa petite soirée, il n'y avait rien eu d'étonnant à ce que Ron et Hermione se jettent sur lui dès qu'il eut franchi le portrait. Cependant, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et du calme aurait été le bienvenu… sauf que ces deux là étaient tout sauf d'accord avec ce principe.

- Malefoy a pété une durite, résuma Harry en se laissant tomber sur son lit pour retirer ses vêtements qui sentaient vraiment mauvais.

- Comment ça ? insista Hermione tout en vérifiant bien que Dean, Seamus et Neville n'étaient pas ici.

- Disons que tu avais raison, il a bien des problèmes, dit-il en déboutonnant sa chemise. Sauf que ça n'a rien à voir avec les Serpentards.

- Des Poufsouffles ? demanda Ron qui malgré tout n'y croyait pas.

Harry haussa un sourcil pour le dévisager. Oui, bien entendu, il imaginait très bien Ernie s'attaquer sauvagement à Malefoy.

- Non, pas de Poufsouffles, juste de santé, répondit en retirant sa chemise. Vu comment a réagi mon futur, il n'était pas du tout au courant et ça expliquerait pourquoi Malefoy n'arrêtait de monopoliser pendant des heures la salle de bain.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a de l'asthme ou bien une maladie grave, interrogea Hermione.

- Pas à ce point, il doit juste faire des crises d'angoisses comme celle que je faisais l'année dernière mais d'une manière un peu plus prononcée, expliqua-t-il en tirant sa braguette.

- Donc ça ne date pas de son retour à Poudlard ? continua-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Harry en hochant négativement la tête en se levant. Pendant les vacances je n'ai pas…

Il s'arrêta brutalement, les mains sur son pantalon et pivota vers Hermione.

- Heu… tu pourrais sortir ou au moins te retourner ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

Pour une fois qu'Hermione était longue à la détente, il fallut que Ron la prenne fermement par les épaules pour la faire tourner vers le mur. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'elle saisit d'où venait le problème et qu'elle se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Bafouillant des mots d'excuses, Harry n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'éviter les regards meurtriers que Ron lui lançait.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit Harry en retirant son pantalon tout en sachant qu'il allait recevoir un sermon de Ron dès qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls. Malefoy n'est vraiment pas dans son assiette et ça doit durer depuis déjà un certain temps.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas remarqué plutôt ? interrogea Hermione dont la voix était légèrement étouffée.

- Parce que Malefoy est un Serpentard et qu'il sait très bien jouer la comédie quand ça l'arrange, dit-il légèrement irrité. Je ne passais pas mes journées à l'épier étant donné que l'on passait notre temps à nous hurler dessus. S'il avait manifesté un signe de dépression en menaçant de se suicider tout en prenant Kreattur comme témoin, peut être que j'aurai vu que quelque chose clochait mais, là, il était toujours le bon vieux Malefoy arrogant et prétentieux que l'on connait.

- Et les futurs ont trouvé un moyen d'arranger les choses ?demanda Ron en s'asseyant sur sa couchette.

- Ils ne l'ont même pas vu, cet idiot est retourné à son dortoir sans même se faire examiner. Crois-moi s'il n'attrape une maladie mortelle, il aura bien de la chance, affirma Harry en enfilant de vieux vêtements.

- Tu crois pouvoir lui parler ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais même pas s'il viendra aux autres soirées, répondit Harry. Même s'il faut que je lui dise deux mots, il a pris un sacré coup sur son orgueil, jamais il ne me laissera l'approcher. Je veux bien lui tendre la main mais s'il m'envoie paitre à chaque fois, il finira seul.

Il savait que ce qu'il disait était dur, mais c'était l'unique vérité. Le Serpentard n'avait pas rangé une seule fois son égo dans sa poche depuis le début des vacances et maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, c'était encore pire. Harry voulait bien l'aider mais c'était impossible s'il refusait sa présence.

- Je vais me laver, dit-il en attrapant de quoi se changer correctement. Hermione, fais ce que tu veux mais ne t'attends pas à ce que Malefoy t'accueille à bras ouverts.

Quittant la pièce sans dire un mot de plus, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait aucune idée sur la meilleure façon d'agir mais il avait comme la sensation que le pire n'était pas encore arrivé.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Et Harry avait en partie raison. Il ne revit pas Malefoy aux soirées durant la semaine, le croisant à peine dans les couloirs tandis que celui-ci l'ignorait superbement. A vrai dire, Drago ne tenait pas du tout à croiser le regard du Gryffondor. Pitié, moquerie, il savait déjà ce que cet idiot pensait et il ne voulait pas savoir que son pire ennemi l'avait vu ainsi. Il le haïssait encore plus pour connaître sa faiblesse et se sentait bouillir de colère lorsqu'il entendait le nom de Saint Potter.

En ignorant les soirées, il espérait oublier son humiliation mais il avait dû avoir à faire aux deux futurs qui tenaient à se rassurer sur son état de santé et l'obliger à revenir dans la salle. Il les avait superbement envoyés se faire griller des doxys et les ignorait encore plus que Potter. Non seulement ils l'insupportaient mais en plus il n'arrivait pas à les revoir sans repenser au peu de chose qu'il savait sur eux. Rien qu'à y penser, il avait envie de les étriper, son propre futur en tête de liste.

Mais, outre cette haine, Drago était seul. Il s'isolait volontairement des autres Serpentards et fuyait leurs regards. Il savait que certains s'interrogeaient juste sur son comportement mais d'autres l'insultaient publiquement. Il était un paria et le vivait très bien. Il préférait être ignoré plutôt que d'éviter des traquenards, les insultes étaient bien plus rassurantes.

Il se prémunissait également de cela en évitant ses « camarades ». Drago était d'ailleurs bien heureux d'être seul dans sa chambre, il ne croisait ainsi ni Blaise, ni Théodore et encore moins Vincent et Grégory. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu la solitude, il l'avait adoptée à bras ouverts. Il n'était pas stupide et savait qu'il valait être seul plutôt que mal accompagné.

Gardant toujours sa même prestance, il n'avait rien dérogé à ses habitudes malgré le fait qu'il se tenait à l'écart des autres. Bien entendu, il avait senti les regards de tout Poudlard se tourner vers lui lorsque l'annonce d'un nouvel attrapeur avait été faite au sein de la maison des Serpentards, lui-même ne semblant pas sur son lit de mort. A partir de ce moment là, la rupture de Drago avec les membres de sa maison fut officielle et il commença bien vite à se lasser de tous les murmures qui s'élevaient autour de lui, disparaissant soudain lorsqu'il s'approchait. Cette célébrité, il aurait vraiment préféré s'en passer.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Vous me rédigerez trente centimètres de parchemin sur la théorie de Pissec pour mercredi, déclara Flitwick alors que les élèves refermaient déjà leur manuel.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de noter qu'il était déjà sorti de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Plus vite il mangerait, plus vite il pourrait aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Non pas qu'il tenait à jouer les ermites mais plutôt qu'il ne tenait pas à traîner dans les couloirs lorsque ceux-ci étaient vides. S'installant à l'extrémité de la table des Serpentards, il commença à se servir dans les plats tout en ignorant les premières années qui marchaient rapidement derrière lui en lui jetant des regards apeurés. Il avait comme l'impression d'être la variole du dragon : contagieux et mortel. Franchement, il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre en pitié ces pauvres petits loupiots.

Avalant son poulet, il laissa son regard balayer la salle et s'arrêta un instant sur la table des Gryffondors. Même la nuque de Potter l'irritait, il ne s'imaginait même pas ce que serait avec sa tête. Dès qu'il eut cette pensée, le brun sembla brusquement pivoter vers lui et tous deux se fixèrent un instant. Sentant la rage bouillir en lui, Drago lâcha son couteau et fit un geste grossier de la main à Potter alors que Weasley à côté de lui se renfrogna soudain. Mais alors que le rouquin voulut lui rendre la pareille, Granger attrapa soudain un de ses livres pour venir l'abattre sur la tête de la fouine. Drago laissa un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres, au moins, elle était parfois utile cette fille.

Achevant son assiette, avec plus ou moins de bonne humeur, il récupéra rapidement ses affaires avant de retourner sur le chemin de sa salle commune. Etant donné qu'il ne risquait pas de s'amuser ce soir, il avait largement le temps de faire ses satanés devoirs, du moins, le peu qu'il restait. Car Drago s'était rendu compte d'une chose, lorsque l'on s'ennuyait, peu importe s'il s'agisse de devoirs, tant que cela occupait c'était suffisant. Il avait l'impression de devenir un parfait que Grangerien.

Abattu par cette stupide idée, il pénétra dans la salle commune en se massant le front avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs. Pauvre de lui, il pensait à Granger et maudissait Potter, s'il se mettait à fantasmer sur Weasley il n'y avait plus qu'à signer son arrêt de mort. En plus tout cela ne le…

Drago s'arrêta brusquement en sentant un craquement sous sa chaussure. Baissant les yeux, il leva son pied pour découvrir un flacon d'encre éclaté sur le sol. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se pencher pour vérifier que c'était bien cela, il s'arrêta soudain en voyant la porte de sa chambre ouverte.

- Ce n'est pas vrai…, lâcha-t-il.

Tandis que son sac glissait de son épaule, il considéra avec stupéfaction le chao qui régnait dans la pièce. Toutes ses affaires avaient été éparpillées dans la chambre après avoir été consciencieusement lacérées ou brûlées. Les pages de ses manuels avaient été disséminés un peu partout tandis que les flacons avaient été brisés. Sur son matelas éventré, il y avait ce qui semblait être de la bile et son lit était à moitié en ruine, les baldaquins s'effondrant. Les draps avaient disparus mais il avait comme l'impression qu'il se trouvait dans le chaudron en ébullition qui tenait de façon instable sur le parquet défoncé. En fait, il n'y avait plus rien d'intact dans la pièce et Drago y entra totalement abasourdi.

S'accroupissant, il récupéra la couverture de son livre de potion qu'il fixa un moment sans un mot. Il avait toujours pensé que le danger venait de dehors, j'aimais il n'aurait cru que certains viendraient jusqu'à saccager sa chambre.

- Et merde ! hurla-t-il en lançant la couverture au sol sous la rage qui le saisissait.

Il avait les mains tremblantes et se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Tout le peu de chose qu'il lui restait avait été saccagé et il avait comme l'impression qu'un simple sortilège de réparation ne suffirait pas à tout remettre en ordre. Il ne savait s'il devait pleurer ou hurler mais les deux semblaient être une bonne solution.

Se relevant à moitié chancelant au milieu de ce carnage, il pivota soudain entendant du bruit derrière lui. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Blaise et Théodore le regardaient tous deux avec un visage neutre, chacun leur sac sur leur épaule. Les dévisageant avec colère, il se retint de ne pas insulter Théodore lorsque celui-ci se détournant pour aller dans sa chambre sous le regard Blaise qui fit aller et venir ses yeux entre ce dernier et Drago. Serrant son poing, le blond fonça droit sur la porte et la claqua violemment devant le visage de son « ami ».

Mais même, fermée, la porte semblait ne pas vouloir absorber toute la colère de Drago lorsque celui-ci se mit à la tambouriner violemment. Il était en colère, pire que cela, il se sentait humilier un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Autant être un paria, autant être ignoré et insulté et non pas traité ainsi. Laissant la porte qui avait tremblée sur ses gonds, il se pencha pour ramasser l'un des livres et pointa sa baguette dessus. Mais il avait eu raison, le sortilège de réparation ne marchait pas et ne fit qu'au contraire que délabrer un peu plus ce qu'il avait entre les doigts.

Jurant, il le lança violemment au sol avant de se laisser tomber sur le parquet. Il n'avait plus rien et absolument personne pour l'aider. Sa seule consolation était de savoir qu'il avait fait preuve de bon sens en confiant le livre de Thomas à Granger, au moins, il avait du prévoir en partie ce qui allait se passer. Mais ça ne l'aidait en rien à se calmer, il venait de se prendre une claque en plein visage et son orgueil s'était effondré.

Il resta un long moment assis à ne rien faire au beau milieu du chaos. Drago avait son amour propre mais savait que maintenant il n'avait plus le choix. Inspirant profondément, il se releva, chancelant, et quitta la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui (pour ce qu'il restait, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de s'inquiéter). Laissant derrière lui le dortoir et la salle commune des Serpentards où il ne put s'empêcher de voir certains visages amusés se tourner vers lui tout en l'interpellant. En essayant de garder son calme, il s'engagea dans les couloirs et quitta les cachots en se mordant jusqu'au sang la lèvre inférieure en crispant sa main sur sa baguette. Il haïssait tous ces idiots aveugles et abrutis qui suivaient sans se poser de questions d'autres idiots qui se pensaient malins de le ridiculiser et le malmener.

Arrivant au couloir voulu, il se dirigea droit vers la porte qui l'intéressait et se mit à la tambouriner violemment, se défoulant presque sur cette dernière.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? ! lança le futur de Drago en ouvrant brusquement la porte avec une brosse à dent dans la bouche.

Il perdit soudainement sa colère en voyant le visage froid de son passé et le sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre. Surpris, il chercha à tâtons le manche de sa brosse à dent et ouvrit un peu plus la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Donne moi ma valise, lâcha Drago.

Son futur eut un moment d'arrêt tout en le dévisageant alors que celui d'Harry refermait le livre qu'il lisait pour se lever de son lit et le rejoindre.

- Il y a une semaine, tu nous as clairement dit que ce qu'il te restait au château te suffisait et que tu n'avais pas besoin, je cite, de la pitié d'un bigleux à lunettes incapable de ressembler à autre chose qu'un éléphant en train de peler, dit le blond en le pointant de sa brosse à dent. D'où te viens ce brusque revirement ?

- Je te demande juste de me passer ma valise, répéta Drago. S'il te plaît…

Le futur d'Harry écarquilla les yeux en entendant les derniers mots du Serpentards. Drago avait quant à lui baisser les yeux au sol. Mettre son orgueil de côté un instant, il le pouvait, mais regarder son futur en le faisant, c'était hors de question ? Il avait refusé de reprendre ses vêtement qu'ils avaient acheté lors de son séjour au Square en prétextant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur aide pour se débrouiller. Mais maintenant que toutes ses affaires avaient été détruites, il n'avait plus le choix.

- Je veux ma valise, marmonna Drago.

Dans ce grand silence où le futur du blond hésitait, ce fut Harry qui intervint en premier.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Cela me regarde, rétorqua Drago en venant brusquement lui jeter un regard noir. Je veux juste ma valise… et des livres…

Il aurait bien voulu passer sous silence ces derniers mais il en avait besoin, sans compter que le brun aurait bien vite remarqué leur absence en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Moi je veux bien jouer les idiots et te donner ce que tu veux mais je tiens quand même à avoir un minimum d'explications, dit son futur en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Drago haussa un sourcil, surpris de cette subite invitation. Prudent, il entra dans la pièce en guettant les futurs du coin de l'œil tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose taper le bout de ses chaussures, il cessa soudainement de les dévisager pour porter un regard sur la chambre. Bon, si la sienne était un vrai chaos, la leur n'était pas mieux, mais lui au moins avait eu le mérite d'être vandalisé et non pas d'être le résultat de la cohabitation entre les deux futurs.

Des livres tapissaient consciencieusement le sol tandis que d'autres s'empilaient contre les murs et les meubles. Par-dessus cela, il y avait d'innombrables parchemins froissés et de plumes cassées, un vrai bric-à-brac.

- Alors, raconte-nous, dit le futur d'Harry en se laissant tomber sur l'un des lits défaits.

- Ma chambre ressemble à la votre, répondit Drago en revenant sur eux.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu, assura Drago. Je voudrai donc avoir ma valise.

- Comment ça, ta chambre ressemble à la notre ? intervint son futur.

- J'ai reçu de la visite pendant la journée, résuma-t-il en haussant les épaules. J'aimerai donc bien récupérer de quoi m'habiller.

- De la visite ?

- Je vais bien, tout va bien, mais il me faut des vêtements, répéta Drago qui commençait vraiment à se sentir irrité.

- Drago, il nous faut plus que cela si tu veux que…, commença Harry.

Cette fois-ci, le Serpentard ne sentait pas du tout la force de se répéter et se dirigea vers la porte, saisissant la valise qui justement, et heureusement, était placée côté de celle-ci. Des idiots dans ce genre là, il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin.

- Reviens ici ! hurla son futur.

- Non, répondit franchement Drago en franchissant la porte. Je vous demande juste quelque chose et vous êtes incapable de le faire sans me poser de questions. Soit vous êtes totalement abrutis, soit vous prenez un malin plaisir à vouloir tout contrôler. Il y a tout de même une limite et moi je viens de l'atteindre.

Sans même leur laisser le temps d'intervenir, il claqua la porte derrière lui et parcourut les couloirs à grands pas. Il était en colère et ces deux là étaient incapables de se taire pour une fois. Descendant les marches avec plus ou moins de difficulté, il regagna le dortoir sous le regard interrogateur de nombreux Serpentards et s'enferma à double tour dans la chambre démolie, lançant tous les sortilèges qui lui passaient par la tête sur la porte. Il s'était fait avoir une fois, mais ça n'allait certainement pas recommencer.

Posant la valise dans un coin de la pièce à peu près correct, il retira sa cape et l'accrocha à la poignée de la porte. Considérant le carnage, il ne put s'empêcher de se trouver incroyablement misérable. Tout ce qu'il avait appris sur le ménage au Square Grimmaurd allait finalement devoir lui servir concrètement, il n'y avait pas plus ironique que sa situation.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu ne comptes pas lui courir après ? demanda le futur du blond en voyant Harry se lever à moitié du lit pour finalement s'y laisser tomber.

- Et toi ? rétorqua-t-il en le regardant tout lâchant un soupir.

- Pour quoi faire ? répondit-t-il en remettant sa brosse à dent dans sa bouche. Je ne tiens pas à me faire hurler dessus. Cependant, il vaudrait mieux que l'on surveille les autres Serpentards avant que cela ne dégénère vraiment, il y a fort à parier que ce qui s'est passé n'est que le début.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, dit Harry en récupérant son livre en se rallongeant

Drago le dévisagea un instant, le bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le brun était vraiment trop détendu pour que ce soit vrai. Interrogateur, il s'approcha du lit et se pencha au-dessus de l'ex-Gryffondor.

- Le lavabo est dans la salle de bain, marmonna Harry sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda le blond à peine à quelques centimètres.

- Là, tout de suite, je me sens légèrement oppressé par une Barbie, répondit-il.

Drago haussa un sourcil en l'entendant. Au bout de quelques années, il était tout de même parvenu à savoir ce qu'était exactement cette « baby ».

- Tu mens, lâcha malgré tout Drago après quelques secondes.

Harry haussa à son tour un sourcil et daigna se détourner de son livre.

- Sur quoi ? rétorqua-t-il. Pour une fois que je ne me mets pas en colère pour un rien tu devrais être content puisque tu me le demandes depuis si longtemps.

- Et c'est justement pour cela que je ne peux pas y croire, ajouta le blond en le dévisageant.

- Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama Harry en le repoussant et lançant le livre sur la commode. Je t'emprunte la salle de bain puisque tu sembles vouloir manger ta brosse à dent.

Drago ne put rien dire quoique ce soit que la porte se referma, le laissant comme un idiot au-dessus du lit vide. Mais l'ancien Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Il voulait bien jouer les simplets de temps à autre mais il n'était tout de même pas aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer à quel point Harry agissait étrangement. Reprenant sa brosse en main, il se mit à frotter songeusement ses dents en s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit du brun, les yeux plantés sur la portée fermée.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Lelianna's Song de Dragon Age Origins OST

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Drago avait passé presque toute la soirée à nettoyer sa chambre, réunissant dans une immense pile tout ce qui était inutilisable (ou non reconnaissable) et dans une autre tout ce qui pouvait être récupéré (soit presque rien). Glissant sa valise sous le lit après avoir enlevé ce qui semblait être des restes de nourritures, il ensorcela non seulement la porte mais aussi chaque affaire qui lui restait, sachant d'hors et déjà que cela risquait fort de se reproduire.

Le week-end fut donc pour le blond deux jours où il ne quitta pas sa chambre sauf pour manger, sortant toujours lorsqu'il était sûr de ne croiser personne et de ne pas attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit. Heureusement pour lui, ayant retiré le plus gros, les elfes ne se plaignirent pas lorsqu'ils vinrent nettoyer la pièce et Drago fut heureux de retrouver des draps propres le samedi soir.

Mais alors qu'il pensait être retombé dans un période d'accalmie, il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité le lundi soir en rentrant à la salle commune.

- Regardez-moi qui va là ! lança une voix monocorde.

Drago qui marchait rapidement dans le couloir s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il vit une silhouette apparaître devant lui. Serrant la bretelle de son sac, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il considéra les trois autres personnes s'approcher.

- Alors, tu te balades ? demanda Urquhart.

Le blond ne répondit pas, essayant de garder un œil à la fois sur lui et les trois autres. Après une semaine, il avait espéré que ce genre d'embuscade de leur part n'aurait pu eu lieu d'être mais il avait été bien naïf.

- On t'a coupé la langue ? lança Montague en venant lui taper « amicalement » le dos en lui souriant.

Drago se dégagea de son emprise, glissant sa main vers sa poche pour attraper sa baguette. Il n'était pas idiot au point de déclencher lui-même l'affrontement mais il savait qu'il ne valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

- C'est peut être parce que tu as adoré la nouvelle déco de ta chambre que tu ne dis rien, tu es tellement ému, hasarda Urquhart en riant.

Alors c'était ces idiots qui avaient saccagés ses affaires.

- Après ta chambre, on peut peut être s'occuper de toi, continua Urquhart en perdant son sourire.

Réagissant à son changement d'attitude, Drago eut l'idée stupide de lui faire totalement face, omettant les trois autres derrière lui. Il se rendit compte de son erreur lorsqu'il sentit une poigne attraper son bras droit et lui faire lâcher sa baguette. Serrant les dents pour retenir le cri qui voulut s'échapper de ses lèvres, il fixa avec haine Urquhart qui avait regagné son sourire alors qu'il se débattait tant bien que mal pour se libérer.

- Dis-moi Drago, où est passé ton orgueil ? marmonna Montague à son oreille.

- Lâche-moi ! hurla Drago en tirant brusquement sur son bras.

Mais au lieu de s'échapper, il se fit violemment rabroué contre le mur, son sac glissant de son épaule pour venir tomber au sol.

- Tu es tout seul mon mignon, lâcha Urquhart en lui attrapant le cou. Un mignon petit gamin idiot et abandonné de tous, croupissant dans le caniveau comme une larve.

Attrapant son poignet, Drago ne put rien dire en sentant sa gorge se faire broyer. Sans baguette, il ne pouvait rien faire et il eut tout à coup un sérieux remord de ne pas avoir suivi les soirées des futurs. Maintenant qu'il était dans cette situation, il regrettait d'avoir jouer les têtes de mules.

- On va s'amuser tous les cinq, dit Montague alors que Higgs acquiesçait. Tu vas…

- Drago !

Il y eut un mouvement simultané vers l'entrée du couloir où Blaise se tenait. Le blond sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber dans son estomac lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de celui-ci. Et voilà, au lieu de quatre contre un, il allait devoir se débrouiller en cinq contre un.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança Higgs.

- Dumbledore veut le voir, dit ce dernier en désignant Drago qui était coincé contre le mur.

- Et merde…, marmonna Montague.

Urquhart eut quant à lui une grimace de dégoût et relâcha le blond qui se laissa tomber à terre. Massant sa gorge, il respirait bruyamment lorsque Higgs attrapa son sac pour le lui lancer au visage.

- Ne fais pas attendre le vieux fou, lâcha Urquhart.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et saisit la chance qui lui était offerte pour s'échapper, récupérant ses affaires et sa baguette avant de se relever et bousculer Montague pour se diriger vers Blaise. Il avait eu de la chance et il ne se faisait aucune illusion là-dessus, ils allaient retenter leur chance. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui et poursuivit sa route à grands pas, entendant Blaise se mettre à courir derrière. Ce manège dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Drago, exaspéré s'arrête et se tourne vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour aller voir Dumbledore, déclara Drago alors que Blaise freinait brutalement pour éviter de le percuter.

- Dumbledore ne veut pas te voir.

Drago laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir, ne comprenant plus du tout ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi avoir dit cela dans ce cas ? Non, ce n'était pas du tout logique.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il sincèrement en le dévisageant. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait tu aurais été tabassé par Montague et sa bande, répondit Blaise en pointant quelque chose par-dessus son épaule.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? répéta Drago.

Blaise haussa un sourcil et laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps.

- C'est ce que font les amis, dit-il simplement.

Là, il y eut un grand moment de silence et Drago éclata soudain de rire sous le regard éberlué de Blaise. Elle était très bonne celle-là, franchement, la dernière fois qu'il avait autant ris, c'était lors de sa première visite du grenier du Square Grimmaurd.

- Drago, je ne plaisante pas, intervint Blaise. Je suis ton a…

- Mon ami ! répéta Drago en se redressant. Tu te foues de moi ? ! Tu m'ignores et tu m'évites, comment veux-tu que je…

- Là, tu fais fausse route, coupa Blaise. Tu es le seul à t'isoler.

Drago fronça les sourcils en l'entendant, il se fichait de lui ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'ais jamais venu m'adresser la parole depuis le retour de vacances et tu me fuis comme peste, lâcha le blond en le dévisageant.

- Et comment dois-je parler à un abruti qui évite tout le monde ? ! rétorqua Blaise. Je n'ai rien fait contre toi et tu es celui qui refuse que l'on t'approche ! A peine je fais un pas que tu t'en vas dans l'autre sens !

- Si tu as de si bonnes intentions en vers moi, pourquoi ne pas t'installer à côté de moi en cours ? demanda Drago dans un faux sourire.

Tout à coup, aucun son ne franchit les lèvres de Blaise. Le blond eut un rire amer. En fait, tout ce qu'il lui disait n'était que des bobards, il aurait été bien naïf de le croire. Se détournant en remontant son sac sur son épaule, Drago fut brutalement arrêté lorsque Blaise l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'envoyer dans la salle de classe qu'il venait juste d'ouvrir. Paniqué, le blond porta immédiatement sa main sur sa baguette.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, intervint Blaise en le voyant près à l'attaquer.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? lâcha Drago qui n'allait sûrement se faire avoir aussi facilement cette fois-ci.

- Je suis ton ami, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te parler que lorsque nous sommes seuls, dit-il.

- En amoureux ?

Blaise le dévisagea interloqué et secoua négativement la tête.

- Je le fais pour ma mère.

Là, ce fut autour de Drago de prendre un visage surpris. Alors comme ça, Blaise était du genre à suivre les ordres de sa maman comme un bon petit toutou ? Il avait cru savoir des choses sur lui mais là, c'était vraiment surprenant de sa part.

- Et bien tu pourras lui transmettre mes félicitations, lâcha-t-il. Je n'ai…

- Tu pourrais me laisser finir avant de commencer à délirer ? ! coupa brutalement Blaise. Toi, tu sais peut être ce qui s'est passé mais ce n'est pas aussi simple pour nous !

Qu'y avait-il donc de si compliqué ? Il avait refusé la marque et s'était retrouvé à croupir dans la neige après avoir été chassé de chez lui par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Franchement, il ne fallait pas être stupide pour comprendre la situation.

- Pendant les vacances, nous avons eu la visite de plusieurs personnes, tous en affaire avec ta famille, expliqua Blaise s'appuyant sur le bureau derrière lui. Apparemment, il n'est plus très bon de continuer à présent à traiter des contrats avec les Malefoy, cela entacherait même l'image de la famille. Nous n'avons pas été les seuls. La moitié des Serpentards ont reçus les mêmes visites et la rumeur s'est répandue sur chute du nom des Malefoy. Si ta mère a continué à faire quelques apparitions, le fait que tu n'étais plus là à éveiller les intérêts de beaucoup de monde. Au vu de la situation, beaucoup en ont conclu que tu étais celui qui avait fait sombrer les affaires familiales. A vrai dire, je me fiche bien de te parler ou non, mais si je le fais devant les autres, ce sera ma mère qui va en pâtir. Nous n'avons jamais eu de lien direct avec des Mangemorts mais notre fortune repose sur nos affaires, si jamais des rumeurs parviennent à certaines personnes, les Zabini se retrouveront dans le même pétrin que les Malefoy.

- Pourtant ta mère sait très bien gagné de l'argent, répliqua Drago en voilant à peine le sarcasme.

- Elle ne risque pas de trouvé un nouveau mari si nous devenons aussi des parias, répondit Blaise dans un vague sourire.

Sur le coup, Drago arrivait à mieux saisir ce qu'il se passait. Etant la pièce principale du puzzle, il savait tout ce qui c'était réellement passé mais, vu sous un angle différent, il était vrai que les évènements se voyaient tout à fait différemment.

- A notre niveau, personne ne te hait ou te veux du mal, dit Blaise. Sauf peut être Vincent et Grégory mais ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Là, ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle approuva silencieusement Drago.

- Les autres me fuient aussi, rétorqua le blond. Je ne …

- Ils te fuient mais ne te détestent pas et ne comptent pas te coincer au détour d'un couloir pour te tabasser, coupa sèchement Blaise. J'ai trouvé Pansy à moitié en larme en marmonnant des histoires de fiançailles tombées à l'eau. Je n'ai toujours pas compris mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as ta famille qui s'est retrouvée au plus bas de l'échelle sociale qu'elle ne t'aime plus. Mais elle a aussi peur pour elle et sa famille. Daphnée, c'est à peu près la même situation sauf qu'elle ne parle pas de mariage et qu'elle n'est pas de famille de sang-pur, donc dans un sens, elle a juste peur d'avoir aussi des problèmes.

Sur le coup, Drago ne voulait même pas commenter même si Blaise semblait vouloir avoir quelques détails. En faite, il avait totalement omis ce mariage arrangé… Il ne savait s'il devait se sentir soulager ou non puisqu'en réalité ça lui était parfaitement égal.

- Et Théodore cultive des fleurs pour me les offrir ? demanda-t-il pour lui faire quitter tout envie d'en savoir plus.

- Pour Théo, c'est autre chose, marmonna Blaise.

Il quitta tout à coup la table sur laquelle il était pour entrouvrir la porte et vérifier que personne ne rodait dans les couloirs. Drago le regarda faire en silence. Il n'y avait pas besoin de faire un cirque pareil juste pour lui parler de Théodore, c'était un peu démesuré.

- Disons, que comparé à nous, il est dans une situation encore plus délicate, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Blaise à voix basse en revenant s'asseoir.

Drago haussa un sourcil et fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Son père est aussi un Mangemort, rappela-t-il en secouant les mains dans un faux/grand sourire.

- Ah…

- Il n'est pas dans la même situation que toi, expliqua Blaise en reprenant son sérieux. Les Nott sont certes des sang-purs mais ils n'ont pas une fortune aussi grande que la tienne, à vrai dire, ils servent sans doute juste pour le décor.

Ce qui ne l'aurait guère étonné. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait s'entourer de personnes issues de la vieille noblesse, il n'allait surement pas s'en priver en rayant la famille de Théodore de sa liste. Et puis, c'était de famille ces choses là, la magie noire était une grande source de réconfort pour certains.

- Il ne risque de recevoir la marque mais il m'a dit que son père lui avait ordonné de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait contre toi, marmonna sombrement Blaise.

Au moins, il était fixé sur une chose.

- Mais tu connais Théo, ajouta Blaise. Il n'a jamais aimé prendre partie et nous même nous ne sommes jamais parvenu à le convaincre de participer à nos petites blagues contre les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles. En fait, il se fiche pas mal des ordres de son père mais il s'inquiète pour sa sœur.

- Sa sœur ? releva Drago. Depuis quand a-t-il une sœur ?

- Depuis que sa mère a crié et qu'un truc lui est sorti d'entre les jambes, répondit Blaise. Tu vis sur quelle planète, Drago ? !

Bon, d'accord, il ne savait pas qu'il avait une sœur mais ce n'était pas de ça faute si cet idiot ne s'étendait pas sur sa vie.

- Peu importe, tu peux me dire ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? demanda Drago.

- Il a peur que s'il montre clairement qu'il prend parti, des Mangemorts viennent chez lui, expliqua-t-il. Il n'a jamais aimé les idées de son père, il est bien trop intelligent pour ça, mais il craint qu'ils ne s'en prennent à sa sœur et aussi à sa mère si c'était le cas. Contrairement à nous, il doit être l'un des seuls parmi les Serpentards à savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé chez toi. Il se fiche bien de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver mais il ne tient pas à ce que ses actes aillent un impact sur elles donc il a choisi de ne rien faire, que soit dans le sens de son père que dans le tien.

Au moins, Théodore pensait aux autres avant d'agir, lui n'avait pas fait preuve de cette délicatesse en refusant la marque. Sa mère… et même son père… à vrai dire il espérait sincèrement que tous deux allaient bien.

- Pour faire court, Théo ne fera rien contre toi mais ne lèvera pas non plus le petit doigt, conclut Blaise en sautant du bureau. Pour moi … et bien disons que je veux bien t'aider mais si ça s'apprend, certains se mettront aussi à douter de Théo et nous finirons tous les trois comme les parias de Poudlard.

Quel charmant tableau il lui peignait là ! Non, sincèrement, Drago était vraiment heureux d'apprendre ça !

- Si tu as des livres de cours en doubles, je suis très intéressé, dit-il. Mon futur a refusé de m'en donner et Mme Pince menace d'aller fouiller dans ma chambre pour retrouver ses « précieux ouvrages dédier à l'éducation des jeunes gens » .

- Je peux me débrouiller pour t'en trouver, répondit Blaise. Mais j'aimerai juste te dire que nous n'avons strictement rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé. Si nous avions été là, je crois que même Théo aurait fait quelque chose.

Drago haussa les épaules, ça lui faisait une belle jambe de savoir ça et n'allait surement réparer toutes ses affaires qui avaient volées en éclats.

- Juste par curiosité, où as-tu passé tes vacances ? interrogea Blaise qui avait soudainement refermé la porte qu'il avait ouverte pour sortir.

- Tu ne me croirais pas même si je te le disais, lâcha Drago qui étrangement se sentit rougir comme une tomate bien mûre.

Devait-il vraiment lui dire qu'il avait fini recueilli par Potter et en plus dans la chambre de ce dernier, réduit à passer le balai et vider des cartons ? … … Non, Blaise n'avait absolument pas besoin de ce genre de détails qui lui seraient d'une utilité plus qu'incertaine. Et puis d'ailleurs, c'était très personnel comme question, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pouvait…

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rougis ? intervint soudain celui-ci. Tu as trouvé une fille ?

- Abruti ! hurla Drago en attrapant un vieux manuel qui trainait à côté de lui pour le lui lancer.

- Oh, c'est juste une plaisanterie ! dit Blaise en se couvrant la tête tout en riant à moitié. Tant qu'elle était jolie, tu pouvais faire ce que tu lui voulais pendant les vacances.

- C'était Potter !

- Tu as fait des choses à Potter ? dit Blaise qui s'arrêta soudain avec horreur.

Drago s'effondra littéralement sur le bureau à côté de lui pour prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Et voilà, non seulement il avait lâché le morceau mais en plus Blaise avait mal interprété les faits en voulant à chaque fois plaisanter.

- Non, je n'ai rien fait à Potter, lui non plus, articula Drago. J'ai juste atterri devant chez lui.

- Drago…

L'interpellé releva les yeux pour venir fixer Blaise qui le dévisageait de haut en bas.

- Sérieusement, dis-moi ce que tu as fait avec lui.

Le blond baissa les bras. Une fois sur sa lancée, il ne pouvait vraiment pas arrêter Blaise et ses théories abracadabrantes (et pour le moins de mauvais goût cette fois-ci).

- Je n'ai rien fait avec lui, répéta Drago. J'ai transplané à l'adresse que m'avait donnée mon futur et il s'avère que c'était chez Potter. En aucuns cas je n'ai fait des trucs bizarres avec lui !

- Tu rougis trop pour dire la vérité, rétorqua Blaise en prenant songeusement son menton dans sa main. Tu me caches un truc…

- Oui, j'avoue, je me suis envoyé en l'air avec lui et j'ai adoré ça ! s'exclama Drago qui ne savait plus quoi faire. J'adore le voir sortant de la douche, l'eau dégoulinant sur lui et la serviette prête à tomber. Je…

Drago s'arrêta soudain, l'image venant le frapper de plein fouet. Non c'était ignoble, comment pouvait-il oser dire cela ? Il pâlit soudain en perdant toute son énergie. Il avait envie de sauter par la fenêtre ou bien de se noyer, peu importe, tant que c'était suffisamment rapide pour l'empêcher d'entendre la réponse de Blaise.

- Euh… tu avais tout de même compris que ce n'était qu'une blague, hasarda-t-il alors que Drago levait péniblement les yeux vers lui. Tu as vraiment … avec Potter…

Et puis crotte ! C'était de pire en pire !

- Blaise, mentionne encore une fois le fait que j'aurai pu coucher avec Potter et tu n'auras pas assez d'une vie pour récupérer de l'état dans lequel je te mettrai, menaça Drago en se mettant face à lui, la baguette pointée entre les deux yeux.

- Compris, dit-il précipitamment se reculant. Je n'en parlerai plus…

- N'y pense plus !

- Je n'y pense pas.

Mais Drago n'y croyait pas un instant, à force de côtoyer Blaise depuis ces années, il savait déjà que celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à lui ressortir ce moment juste pour s'amuser un peu avec lui.

- Tu sais, j'aurai pensé que tu avais un peu changé, marmonna Blaise en surprenant tout à coup Drago par ces paroles.

- Comment ça ? lança-t-il en baissant sa baguette

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Blaise en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Avec ce qui est arrivé, j'aurai cru que tu allais plus te renfermer et ne plus agir comme d'habitude. Mais maintenant, je vois que tu es toujours aussi idiot et fier.

Dès qu'il eut finit sa phrase, il reçut sur la tête un nouveau manuel lancé consciencieusement par Drago qui n'appréciait pas du tout le « compliment ».

- Dis, si tu veux vraiment que je te lance un sort, tu n'as qu'à le dire clairement et non pas essayer de me pousser à bout, lâcha le blond alors que Blaise pleurait de douleur et de rire en se frottant le crâne.

- Petite nature…

- Blaise ! hurla Drago qui venait d'atteindre son point de rupture sous les rires de son « ami » qui semble prendre plaisir à se faire tabasser.

C'était un masochiste, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution car Drago n'arrivait vraiment pas à suivre ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête pour continuer. Mais au fond, il était tout de même heureux de voir qu'il restait le même malgré les problèmes qu'il y avait en ce moment. Alors, même s'ils devaient s'ignorer devant les autres, il était rassuré de savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, lâcha Blaise en reprenant tout à coup son sérieux malgré la bosse qui commençait à poindre son nez, ferme bien ta porte ce soir, je suis prêt à parier qu'ils tenteront de nouveau de te faire quelque chose.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, maugréa Drago.

- Je sais mais je préfère te le rappeler plutôt que de découvrir des choses pas très nettes demain matin, dit-il.

Chouette ! Maintenant il en avait encore plus envie de retourner aux dortoirs des Serpentards ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il préférait dormir dans le parc, certes, il attraperait une pneumonie mais au moins il aurait la satisfaction de savoir qu'il allait y passer par sa propre faute et non pas à cause de ces trois abrutis à l'intelligence portée disparue !

- On y va ? demanda Blaise en se penchant pour ramasser le sac du blond et le lui tendre.

L'observant un instant, il acquiesça et récupéra ses affaires. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas qu'il n'était maintenant.

* * *

**Blaise va-t-il aider Drago à mieux se sentir (chez les Serpentards, précisons bien XD) ? Que se passe-t-il donc chez les Gryffondors et ailleurs ? Drago va-t-il enfin ranger son orgueil dans sa poche ?**


	31. 29 Les murs ont des oreilles, entends

Titre du chapitre :

Les murs ont des oreilles,… entends-les

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Drago n'est pas seul à Serpentard, il le découvre quand Blaise vient l'aider à se sortir d'un piège. Tout d'abord soupçonneux, il fait peu à peu confiance à son ami, parlant d'Harry à toutes les sauces

**Petits bavardages :** Doum di dam… Bonjour ! Je vous offre le moment de lecture. Je suis en pleine mélancolie pour achever ma fic, franchement, j'ai la petite larme à l'œil :')

**RAR : **Imagination : C'est pas bien les nuits blanche . Il faut profiter de son lit, du sommeil et puis du nounours à côté :3 Alors sinon, il y aura 36 chapitres et un épilogue . Quant à ma régularité, elle s'explique tout simplement parce que j'ai commencé à publier sur hpf en demi-chapitre. J'ai attendu quelques mois avant de commencer ici. Donc la publication va deux fois plus vite sans oublier que je profite des vacances pour prendre de très grosses avances :)

**Playlist : **Broken inside de Broken iris

* * *

- Je te propose de l'attraper, de le ligoter et de le forcer à t'écouter.

- Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il parviendra à quoique ce soit.

- Je ne vois que cela comme solution, tu en as une autre ?

Hermione resta la bouche entrouverte alors qu'un sourire de victoire s'étalait sur les lèvres de Ron. En fait, il s'agissait d'une conversation qui semblait se dérouler tous les jours et dont le centre d'intérêt restait le même : Malefoy. Harry avait fini par les laisser parler seuls, son avis étant à chaque fois enterré sous leurs différents continus et il était à présent aux pieds du canapé alors que les deux autres semblaient sur le point de se battre.

- Tu en penses quoi, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Hein ?

La baguette dans la bouche, les yeux épiant la carte du Maraudeur, il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient et préférait réaliser des choses concrètes plutôt que de perdre son temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? répéta Hermione.

- Malefoy est avec Zabini, lâcha-t-il en revenant sur la carte.

Il eut soudain l'impression qu'on lui arrachait l'épaule, Hermione se jetant sur lui pour voir la carte. Affolée, elle crispait ses mains sur son dos et il retenait l'envie qui lui dictait d'hurler de douleur et de surprise.

- Il faut aller l'aider, décréta-t-elle en se levant.

- Il est avec lui depuis dix minutes ! lança Harry en attrapant sa cheville pour l'empêcher de s'élancer hors de la salle commune. Aucun des deux ne bougent alors ils doivent plus être en train de parler que de se frapper !

Hermione s'arrêta pour le dévisager de haut, Ron faisant aller et venir son regard entre les deux, assis en tailleur sur le canapé.

- Tu ne fais que des suppositions, rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

- Et toi tu t'emportes pour un rien, répliqua Harry. Où est donc passée Hermione Granger, la fille de Gryffondor calme et réfléchie ?

Celle-ci eut une moue dépitée et revint sur ses pas pour s'asseoir. Bon, c'était en partie sa faute, il n'aurait pu amener le sujet plus doucement. Mais avec ses oreilles qui n'arrêtaient pas de siffler, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et réfléchir n'était pas du tout dans ses attributions.

- Dites, vous n'auriez pas tous deux le béguin pour Malefoy ? demanda Ron.

Les deux autres pivotèrent immédiatement vers lui pour lui lancer des regards abasourdis. Le rouquin haussa quant à lui les épaules et les désigna en fronçant les sourcils.

- Depuis qu'il est arrivé au Square, vous ne parlez que de lui, ne pensez qu'à lui et je suis sûr que vous rêvez même de lui, dit-il.

- Ron, si c'est pour dire des choses aussi idiotes, tais-toi, répliqua sincèrement Hermione.

- Mais je…

- Vous parlez encore de lui.

Aussitôt, les trois amis se retournèrent pour voir Ginny s'asseoir sur les accoudoirs du canapé. Pendant un instant, ils avaient cru s'être fait prendre à parler d'un Serpentard par quelqu'un qui aurait pu mal interpréter la situation.

- Comment ça marche ? demanda-t-elle.

- A reculons, répondit Harry. Il refuse de mettre son orgueil de côté pour accepter de l'aide donc il devient encore plus énervant et une cible encore plus facile à atteindre.

- J'ai eu cours avec des Serpentards aujourd'hui, apparemment, certains lui ont fait une blague pas très nette il y a quelques jours, dit-elle. Au vu de ce qu'ils disaient, je ne pense pas que cela était très drôle pour lui.

Le visage d'Harry se durcit. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de l'inquiétude, juste qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à avoir les futurs dans les pattes si jamais il arrivait quelque chose au Serpentard. Regardant à nouveau la carte du Maraudeur, il aperçut le point de Malefoy quitter la salle de cours en compagnie de celui de Zabini. Au moins, c'était déjà ça de pris, le blondinet avait encore quelqu'un sur qui compter au sein de sa propre maison.

- Tu crois qu'en essayant de lui parler… tenta Hermione.

- Pourquoi toujours moi ? ! lâcha Harry en se tournant vers elle. A vous entendre, j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à pouvoir parler avec Malefoy ! Vous avez peur de lui ? Il parle une autre langue ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, intervint Ginny en voyant son frère lever les yeux au ciel face à cette énième réaction. Mais vu que tu as passé toutes les vacances avec lui, il est normal que ce soit à toi de t'en occuper.

Harry leva les bras en signe de victoire mais le cœur n'y était pas du tout. S'il avait su qu'il trouverait Drago Malefoy sous son sapin, il aurait certainement tout fait pour rester à Poudlard et non partir au Square Grimmaurd.

- Je verrai si je peux en parler à mon futur demain et ce qu'il en pense, accorda Harry. Mais ne pensez pas que je vais aller sauter sur Malefoy et lui proposer de prendre un verre, je tiens encore à rester en un seul morceau.

Hermione acquiesça, visiblement heureuse qu'il ait enfin décidé de faire quelque chose alors Ginny faisait de même. Pour Ron, et bien disons qu'il se demandait juste quand Malefoy ne ferait plus la une de Poudlard.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je ne comprends pas toujours pas que vous refusiez que j'ai une discussion avec lui, lâcha Rogue en frappant du point le bureau face à lui.

- Severus, combien de fois je devrai vous le dire, que ce soit pour vous ou pour Drago, il vaut mieux que vous n'aillez aucun contact, répéta Dumbledore.

- Je veux bien que pendant les vacances j'étais trop occupé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui expliquer clairement les choses mais maintenant je ne vois pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à le laisser seul à Serpentard ! J'en suis le directeur, vous ne trouvez pas cela suspect que je ne discute pas avec le seul élève paria de toute ma maison ?

- Etant donné que vous êtes aussi un Mangemort, il serait logique de le laisser se débrouiller seul et de ne pas l'aider, répliqua Dumbledore. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose mais ce n'est certainement pas à vous d'intervenir.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez avec ces deux crétins mais vous intérêt à éviter que Drago ne finisse comme sacrifice pour les bienfaits de vos plans, lâcha Rogue.

- Il n'est en aucun cas question qu'il lui arrive du mal, assura Dumbledore. Mais je vous prierai de faire preuve de logique. Si vous intervenez en sa faveur, Voldemort se doutera de quelque chose sur votre compte.

Rogue le dévisagea. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il n'avait rien pu dire ou expliquer à Drago durant les vacances mais il n'en pouvait plus de jouer les ignorants lorsque celui-ci le fixait inexorablement en cours comme s'il allait se jeter sur lui. Il ne savait pas du tout si quelqu'un lui avait expliqué clairement son rôle d'espion et il avait l'impression que Drago ne savait pas s'il devait le considérer comme un ennemi ou un ami. C'était vraiment très dur à gérer sans compter Dumbledore qui continuait à vouer une confiance aveugle au deux futurs.

- Vous ont-ils seulement dit ce qu'ils comptaient faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas à leur poser de questions, rétorqua Dumbledore dans un signe négatif de la tête. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs donc cessez vos rondes qui étrangement ne concernent que la partie du château dans laquelle il se trouve.

Rogue ne dit rien même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il n'était pas comme lui et n'aimait pas du tout rester ignorant.

- Malgré le fait qu'ils semblent un peu excentriques, les futurs savent ce qu'ils font, assura McGonagall qui était présente mais relativement effacée vu les hurlements de Rogue. Potter et Malefoy, bien que totalement différents, sont tous deux des garçons intelligents, leurs futurs le sont aussi mais ont aussi acquis une certaine maturité.

- Mature ? celui de Drago ? répéta Rogue. Vous l'avez bien regardé ?

- D'entre les deux, il est sans doute le plus mature, je rejoins Minerva sur ce point, approuva Dumbledore. Malgré son allure, je pense que ce n'est qu'une facette pour nous mettre dans le doute.

- Excusez-moi mais suis-je le seul à avoir remarqué qu'il avait géré plusieurs dizaines de paris avant les vacances sur le propre futur de Potter ? dit Rogue qui fut soudain atteint d'un sérieux doute.

- Et moi j'y ai bien participé, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne suis pas apte à diriger cette école, répliqua Dumbledore alors que Fumseck se tassait sur ton perchoir pour essayer de faire un somme malgré le vacarme.

- Albus ! s'indigna McGonagall.

- Je me demandais pourquoi vous ne les aviez pas interdits, c'est sûr que si vous aviez vous-même de l'argent en jeu vous n'alliez pas risquer de tout perdre, maugréa Rogue qui tout à coup ne savait plus vraiment s'il devait voir Dumbledore comme son supérieur ou un vieux dégénéré.

- Je n'ai pas parié de l'argent, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Là, il attira immédiatement l'attention des deux autres sur lui. A vrai dire, son intervention avait de quoi laisser perplexe.

- Nous pourrions savoir ce que…

- Leurs dates de sortie, dit Dumbledore en se levant. Ils ont besoin de quitter Poudlard pour certaines raisons et nous avons mis en jeux les dates.

- Vous êtes cinglé, dit-il simplement Rogue en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à répéter ce qu'a dit Severus mais, croyez-vous que cela soit sage ? interrogea McGonagall.

- Eux-mêmes jouent un jeu de hasard en voulant modifier le futur, expliqua Dumbledore, que j'y participe ne semble pas les gêner. Ce qu'ils font est bien plus dangereux que n'importe quel pari et ils ont conscience des risques qu'ils prennent depuis le début de leur arrivée.

- L'effet papillon si je ne m'abuse, dit McGonagall alors qu'il acquiesçait.

- Tant que cela reste bénéfique, ça peut bien être l'effet du castor ou du héron, je m'en fiche, mais qu'ils continuent à nous utiliser comme des pantins, je commence à en avoir assez, lâcha Rogue. Nos Malefoy et Potter en sont les premiers touchés.

- Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour changer cela, certifia Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils décrèteront que tout a pris fin, alors seulement je vous autoriserais à aller leur dire leurs quatre vérités mais, pour l'instant, essayez de rester calme.

Rogue secoua sa tête négativement. Il savait depuis toujours ce que c'était que de jouer les pantins, mais si maintenant il devait être le pantin d'un pantin, il avait tout de même du souci à se faire.

- Albus, je veux juste être sûr que vous n'allez pas jeter Drago comme un bout de viande pour appâter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-il.

- Voyons, Severus, d'où peut donc vous venir une telle idée ? ! s'indigna McGonagall en se levant.

- Calmez-vous, Minerva, je comprends très bien les pensées de Severus, tempéra Dumbledore. Et je vais le répéter une dernière fois pour être sûr que vous ayez bien saisi. Drago restera sain et sauf.

Quelque part dans le château, deux blonds venaient brusquement d'éternuer alors que leurs oreilles sifflaient.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- N'oublie pas, tu te baisses et tu relances immédiatement en ne laissant aucune ouverture.

- Compris, marmonna sombrement Harry en se massant l'arrière du crâne sur lequel son futur avait enfoncé sans ménagement son coude.

- Tu es toujours trop fixé sur la baguette, le danger peut venir de partout, continua-t-il.

- Etrangement, je ne pense pas que Voldemort fasse de la boxe le week-end, ajouta Harry.

- Imagine que les coups soient d'autres sortilèges, rectifia son futur en lui faisant un vague sourire bien trop inquiétant.

Donc Voldemort s'amusait à jeter des sortilèges dans tous les sens en plus de faire de la boxe. Bon, il fallait avouer qu'Harry tentait de se raccrocher à tout ce qui pouvait être amusant pour éviter de sombrer dans un cauchemar.

- Vu que nous sommes dans notre période pause et discussion, je peux te poser une question à propos de Malefoy, dit Harry en s'asseyant à même le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que cet idiot t'a fait ? lança-t-il. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de dire n'importe et quoi et il…

- Non, je parle de « mon » Malefoy, coupa Harry en le sentant partir dans un délire sans nom.

- Ah… vas-y je t'écoute, dit-il en se laissant tomber quant à lui sur la table.

Dès qu'on ne parlait pas de futur, il était près à tout écouter… Harry était vraiment abasourdi par ce manque de communication. Continuant à se masser le crâne, il étendit ses jambes tout en laissant tomber sa baguette à côté de lui.

- Tu es au courant pour ce qui c'est passé il y a quelques jours ? demanda-t-il.

- Et toi ?

Question bête, comment se faire prendre à son propre piège ? Harry laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'étonnant là-dedans puisqu'il parlait avec « lui-même ».

- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé mais je ne te dirai rien, dit le brun. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concer…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que ça me concerne, lâcha Harry. Aux dernières nouvelles ton copain me l'a mis sur les bras en me disant de prendre soin de lui.

- C'était pendant les vacances, là, nous sommes à Poudlard, rectifia son futur en le dévisageant étrangement.

- Les mauvaises habitudes sont dures à perdre, rétorqua-t-il dans un faux sourire. Et puis, j'ai beau être égoïste, je fais tout de même la part des choses lorsque je sais que Malefoy risque de finir amoché voire pire. Donc, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non.

C'était clair, net et sans détour, autant dire qu'Harry savait déjà qu'insister ne servirait à rien. Cependant, il avait tout de même promis à Hermione de chercher des réponses et il ne se voyait pas du tout rentrer bredouille.

- Que tu veuilles lui garder une part d'intimité, je comprends très bien mais je peux peut être faire quelque chose pour lui rendre la vie plus facile donc…

Il se coupa soudain en entendant la porte grincée derrière eux. Dans un même mouvement, ils levèrent la tête et fixèrent le nouveau venu, à savoir un blond qui les dévisageaient tous deux avec un air hautain.

- Malefoy ? couina Harry qui tout à coup sentit ses entrailles se glacer en espérant qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

- Non, Merlin, lâcha le Serpentard.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? intervint le futur d'Harry.

- Je suis bien toujours convié à vos petites soirées, non ? répondit-il.

Le Gryffondor laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir, d'un parce qu'il n'avait apparemment rien entendu et de deux parce qu'il venait de mettre son orgueil dans sa poche. Harry n'aurait jamais cru voir ce jour arriver.

- Tu es en retard, lâcha le futur du brun en pointant la vieille pendule au mur.

- Et alors, je suis là, répliqua-t-il.

- On dirait Drago…, marmonna le futur avec une grimace sur le visage.

Ce n'était pas bien difficile de savoir de quel Drago il parlait et le jeune Serpentard lui lança un regard noir avant de fixer son Potter. Franchement, ils pouvaient critiquer mais tous les deux étaient assis n'importe comment, au moins, c'était héréditaire.

Drago avait dû admette une chose, il n'était pas du tout de taille à lutter contre Montague et sa bande. Le seul endroit où il pouvait apprendre à se défendre, c'était ici, aux côtés de Potter, autant dire qu'il avait arpenté une bonne dizaine de fois le couloir avant de se décider enfin à appuyer sur la poignée de la porte. Ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne pouvait même pas y mettre un nom un tel point cela le révulsait. Il avait honte mais surtout espérait au plus profond de lui-même que Potter n'allait pas se mettre à hurler dans tout Poudlard l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

- Tu as ta baguette ? demanda le futur d'Harry en se levant.

- Je suis un sorcier, dit-il en guise de réponse.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, un « oui » ou un « non » aurait suffit.

- Je m'occupe de lui pendant quelques minutes, tu peux aller te reposer, lâcha-t-il finalement en se tournant vers son passé. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il en pointant Drago du bout de sa propre baguette. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois plus douillet que la dernière fois.

Etrangement, il n'en avait même pas eu l'idée. Retirant sa cape alors qu'Harry quittait en vitesse le centre de la pièce, Drago inspira profondément. Tout d'abord, protéger son entre-jambe, ensuite voir s'il ne pouvait pas coller une raclée au futur juste pour décompresser de tout ce qu'il devait faire pour préserver son calme.

- Le but est simple, ne laisse jamais d'ouverture et prépare toi à n'importe quelle attaque, expliqua le brun.

- Je crois que j'ai compris ça, rétorqua Drago qui avait vraiment l'impression d'être pris pour une bille.

Le futur d'Harry haussa un sourcil, peu sûr de ce qu'il venait de dire, et pointa brusquement derrière lui, Drago partant dans l'autre sens pour aller frapper le mur. Alors qu'il avait l'impression de s'être fait marcher dessus, le brun le dévisagea.

- Tu as rangé ton orgueil, c'est bien, mais ne sois pas si sûr d'être aussi bon que tu le crois. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de dire de formule pour t'envoyer dans le décor.

Inspirer, expirer, voilà ce que Drago devait faire, chose très difficile lorsqu'il voulait prendre la tête de ce type pour l'éclater contre le mur. Tandis qu'il sentait la colère bouillir en lui, il laissa son regard glisser sur son Potter qui le fixait. Mais il ne souriait pas, riait encore moins, en fait, Drago avait juste l'impression qu'il observait sans arrières pensées… ce qu'il avait vraiment du mal à admettre.

- Et il ne va pas te souffler la réponse, intervint le futur du brun en suivant son regard.

- Je regardais son air idiot, répondit Drago dans un sourire.

- Parce que tu te trouves intelligent à nettoyer le sol ? rétorqua Harry.

Il le méritait, Drago devait se l'avouer, il lui avait tendu la perche et ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé.

- Si vous voulez vous taper dessus, je peux très bien reculer et vous regarder faire, lâcha le futur d'Harry. Au moins, ça me fera des vacances et vous vous entraînerez comme des grands.

Il reçut immédiatement un sortilège de stupéfaction qu'il évita d'un pas sur le côté, Drago d'habitude si pâle virant au rouge à tel point il était énervé. Le futur du Gryffondor hocha la tête l'air satisfait avant de se tourner vers son passé, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Voilà ce qu'il faut faire, prendre par surprise pendant que l'adversaire discute, expliqua-t-il alors que la bouche d'Harry s'entrouvrait et que Drago essayait de comprendre s'il s'agissait d'un compliment. Lui a saisi les bases même s'il se laisse un peu emporté par ses émotions.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard échangèrent un regard interloqué : à eux deux, ils ne savaient pas vraiment s'ils pourraient rester calme avec en prime le futur d'Harry qui se fichait d'eux.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **Short Hair de Mulan OST

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Parmi toutes les soirées qu'il avait passé, autant dire que ce fut la plus singulière jusque là. Harry n'avait pas su s'il fallait rire ou bien se taire lorsqu'il voyait Malefoy se prendre une raclée puisque lui-même subissait la situation juste après. Le résultat fut que tous deux sortirent de la pièce à moitié courbés alors que le futur du Gryffondor les suivait en sifflotant avant de les quitter au croissement.

- Je peux tuer ton futur ? demanda Drago dès qu'il fut sûr que ce dernier ne l'entendrait pas.

- J'ai la priorité dessus, rappela Harry. Occupe toi du tien et je m'occupe du mien.

- Très gentil de ta part mais pour l'instant, c'est le tien que je veux me faire.

Harry s'arrêta et le dévisagea.

- Tu sais que ça prête à confusion ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Et le fait que tu le soulignes est encore plus bizarre, lâcha Drago en lui lançant un regard noir.

Sur le coup, le Gryffondor aurait bien voulu répondre mais lorsqu'il aperçut une petite silhouette devant eux, il referma bien vite sa bouche. Trop petite pour être Rusard, trop grande pour être Miss Teigne, pas assez transparente pour être Peeves, instinctivement, Harry glissa sa main sur sa baguette jusqu'à qu'un cri lui fasse perdre tous ses moyens.

- Harry Potter ! hurla la chose en s'élançant vers lui, bras écartés et la pile de chapeaux sur sa tête se balançant dangereusement.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? cria Drago en se plaquant contre le mur alors qu'il la voyait se mettre à genoux aux pieds du Gryffondor.

- Dobby, lâche-moi, lança Harry qui n'avait finalement pas trop eu de mal à reconnaître l'elfe de maison.

Ce dernier s'exécuta immédiatement, des larmes de joie plein les yeux.

- Dobby est heureux de revoir Harry Potter, marmonna-t-il en se mouchant bruyamment dans ce qui devait être un torchon pour faire la poussière.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda le Gryffondor soulagé de ne plus être pris pour un ours en peluche.

- Le ménage, répondit-il innocemment en tendant son torchon devant lui afin de montrer la preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Nous faisons toujours le ménage lorsque les élèves sont dans leurs dortoirs.

- Génial… grogna sombrement Drago qui avait comme l'impression que le hurlement de l'elfe avait dû alerter tout le château.

Aussitôt, il reçut le regard assassin de l'elfe qui s'empressa de se placer devant Harry, les bras écartés et le front plissé.

- Vous ne ferez pas de mal à Harry Potter ! lança-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas tenté, marmonna Drago après un moment de silence et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait, mais pourquoi devrais-je l'attaquer ?

- Vous êtes Drago Malefoy, un vilain sorcier qui sert Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom et je protégerai Harry Potter ! couina-t-il.

Sur le coup, Drago perdit le peu de bonne humeur qu'il pouvait avoir, regagnant une mine sombre. Faisant aller son regard entre le Serpentard et l'elfe, Harry comprit que la situation pouvait paraître suspecte aux yeux de Dobby : lui et Malefoy, seuls dans un couloir au beau milieu de la nuit, il était facile de comprendre la réaction de l'elfe. Cependant, maintenant Malefoy avait vraiment l'air abattu. Rien de surprenant d'ailleurs. Il avait passé ses vacances à se cacher de Voldemort après avoir refusé la Marque, abandonnant maison et famille pour se faire ensuite accuser de Mangemort par Dobby. A sa place, Harry non plus n'aurait pas sauté de joie.

- Dobby, Malefoy fait partie des gentils, dit le Gryffondor en essayant de trouver des mots assez simples pour que l'elfe de maison comprenne parfaitement la situation.

- Des gentils ? répéta Dobby en se tournant vers lui. Mais Dobby sait ce que les Malefoy cachent dans leur Manoir. Plein de magie noire, oui, Dobby a tout vu de ses propres yeux !

- Je te crois, accorda Harry qui ne tenait pas vraiment à le vexer. Mais c'est fini maintenant, Malefoy ne veut pas me faire de mal.

Très gentil à toi de le penser, Potter, mais continu à parler de moi comme si j'étais gamin et tu finiras avec ta baguette dans la cervelle. Voilà ce que fut les pensées de Drago en l'entendant parler avec l'elfe de maison. Il était certes touché (il devait l'admettre) par la manière dont Harry le considérait mais il n'était pas non plus un attardé. « Gentil », à l'entendre, il s'agissait d'un conte pour enfant.

- Tiens, Hedwige ne se sentait pas très bien donc je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer ton cadeau, intervint Harry.

- Un cadeau pour moi ? marmonna Dobby ses yeux brillants par les larmes qui s'y formaient.

- Un cadeau pour lui ? répéta Drago qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Et puis, ta chouette allait très b…

Se prenant un coup de pied monumental dans le tibia, Drago étouffa un hurlement alors qu'Harry servait un grand sourire à l'elfe.

- Je te le ferai parvenir demain, j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé le tien, dit le Gryffondor en se rappelant de la mini sculpture qui devait s'en doute le représenter et qu'il avait consciencieusement rangé avec le tableau de l'année dernière.

- Vraiment ? Dobby est si heureux qu'Harry Potter ait aimé son cadeau, couina l'elfe. Si Harry Potter a besoin de quoique ce soit, vous n'aurez qu'à appeler Dobby !

Dans une grande révérence, il salua Harry avant de s'éloigner, torchon à la main et ses yeux fusillant Drago lorsqu'il passa devant lui. Encore en train de se masser le tibia, le Serpentard pivota vers le brun avec la vague envie de le tuer sur place. Il y avait une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, comment Potter pouvait avoir la fidélité de son ancien elfe alors que le sien était à deux doigts de lui mettre du poison dans le verre ? Potter n'était pas normal, c'était une conclusion à laquelle il était depuis longtemps arrivé mais qui venait de se concrétiser un peu plus en cet instant.

- Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves, Malefoy, lâcha Harry en prenant le chemin de son dortoir.

- Je ferai en sorte de t'y mettre, rétorqua Drago d'un regard noir.

Ce qui n'allait certainement pas être réciproque pensa le Gryffondor qui ne tenait pas vraiment à assouvir les fantasmes du blond qui devaient certainement être des tendances meurtrières. L'abandonnant au milieu du couloir, Harry haussa les épaules. Même après avoir rangé durant quelques heures son orgueil dans sa poche, Malefoy ne risquait sûrement d'arrêter de l'insulter dès qu'il le pouvait. D'ailleurs, si cela arrivait, il était certain qu'il allait sans inquiéter, après six ans d'une relation basée sur ce fait, il était normal de paniquer un peu lorsque tout changeait. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu n'aurais pas pu condenser un peu plus ?

- Excuse-moi si je dérange sa Majesté, j'ai tout de même passé les deux derniers jours à le faire, rétorqua Blaise. Tu remarqueras que c'est tout de même plus synthétique que ce qu'à l'air de faire Granger.

- Je sais, mais tout de même ! répliqua Drago.

- Si tu n'en veux pas, tu me le rends et tu te débrouilles pour réviser, déclara Blaise en tendant sa main.

Aussitôt, Drago fourra les parchemins dans son sac sous le rire de Blaise. Avec le saccage de sa chambre, il n'avait pas perdu que ses livres mais aussi ses cours. Rien de tel pour réviser les examens de fin d'années que des parchemins calcinés. Autant dire que l'aide de Blaise était la bienvenue car il ne se voyait pas du tout demander à Granger de lui passer ses cours. Déjà parce qu'il ne serait pas du tout comment s'y prendre et puis surtout qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à avoir une seconde dette envers elle, lui avoir confié le livre de Thomas était déjà quelque chose de conséquent pour lui.

- Je te ferai les Potions et les Sortilèges dans la semaine, dit Blaise en s'engageant dans le couloir alors que Drago vérifiait que personne ne pouvait les voir ensemble. Théo semble avoir eu la subite envie de me laisser ses cours, ce qui est plutôt un bon point vu que je suis nul en Sortilèges.

- Il ne compte toujours pas m'adresser la parole ? lâcha Drago en remettant d'aplomb son sac sur son épaule.

- Ce qu'il fait est déjà quand même très bien pour la situation dans laquelle il est, reprocha Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être rejeté mais il vaut mieux pour toi et pour lui que vous ne vous parliez pas.

Génial… l'humeur de Drago était vraiment à raz les pâquerettes en l'entendant. Il savait que Théodore avait des problèmes mais étrangement il voulait bien être égoïste juste quelques secondes.

- On doit se séparer, intervint Blaise en se penchant au détour d'un couloir pour voir un escalier bondé de monde. Si tu veux plus de précision, je viendrais te voir ce soir dans ta chambre

Drago n'eut même pas le temps d'approuver quoique ce soit que son ami était déjà emporté par la foule. Franchement, il avait l'impression de jouer une pièce de théâtre où Blaise et lui seraient les deux amoureux se battant contre le destin impitoyable qui ne voulait pas les voir ensemble. Sauf qu'il était tout, sauf gay… A force d'entendre son futur raconté n'importe quoi ce n'était pas étonnant que cela d'éteignait sur lui. Remontant à nouveau la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule, il commença à descendre les marches lorsqu'il percuta violemment une personne.

- Pardon, marmonna-t-il en se redressant tout en commençant à reprendre sa route.

- Tiens, Drago, justement nous te cherchions, lança une voix trainante.

Alors même qu'il parvenait à associer la voix à un visage, il se sentit brutalement envoyé contre le mur et dévala l'escalier la tête la première, tombant violemment au sol alors que son sac volait à l'autre bout du couloir. Les élèves présents s'écartaient rapidement, se tassant contre le mur alors que Drago recrachait littéralement ses poumons. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser alors des étincelles apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Tentant de se relever, il se fit brusquement rabrouer au sol, sentant une baguette s'enfoncer dans sa nuque.

- On t'a manqué ? lança Higgs.

- Vous êtes cinglés ! lâcha Drago le visage à moitié écrasé contre le sol.

- Ravi de l'apprendre.

Il étouffa un hurlement lorsqu'il sentit l'extrémité de la baguette commencer à chauffer. Ces mecs étaient totalement fous pour oser l'attaquer devant tout le monde, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas dans leur cervelle ! Mais lui était vraiment en très mauvaise posture. Les élèves autour d'eux étaient terrorisés, il n'y avait pas de professeurs et, en plus de Higgs qui jouait les sadiques au-dessus de lui, il y avait Urquhart, Montague et d'autres Serpentards qui bloquaient la sortie du couloir. Quitte à finir à l'infirmerie, au moins qu'il ait eu le mérite de se défendre.

Avec une leçon en privé, il n'allait certainement pas faire des merveilles mais il avait au moins appris une chose : frapper lorsque son adversaire parlait. Par un miracle, il avait réussi à sortir sa baguette de sa poche, la pointant aveuglément sur un point qui devait être sur son asseyant et mit en pratique les bonnes vieilles leçons de cette année, à savoir les informulés.

Alors que Higgs hurlait lorsque ses cheveux commencèrent à prendre feu, Drago en profita pour s'échapper de son emprise, sa liberté étant de courte durée lorsqu'un sortilège désarmement le frappa de plein fouet ce qui eut pour simple effet de, non pas lui enlever la baguette des mains, mais de le propulser sur l'amas d'élèves qui ne levait pas le petit doigt. Ecrasant une deuxième année de Poufsouffle, Drago n'en était pas vraiment à s'inquiéter pour sa santé, trop occupé à sentir une poigne le saisir par le col pour l'envoyer rejoindre le centre du couloir où il était quelques secondes plutôt.

- Nous n'allons pas utiliser d'Impardonnables mais on va quand même bien s'amuser, lâcha Urquhart en donnant un coup de pied à sa baguette qui glissa sur plusieurs mètres sur la pierre pour aller se perdre parmi les élèves.

Seul contre dix, Drago n'était stupide, il n'allait pas s'en sortir surtout si ces idiots commençaient à manger des chocogrenouilles en plus de regarder le spectacle. Son futur et McGonagall étaient vraiment très drôles : restez dans des lieux bondés pour être sûr que rien ne lui arrive… franchement il pouvait sans passer de leurs conseils. Il avait incroyablement mal à la tête, sa nuque le brûlait et il était sûr de s'être foulé le poignet en tombant sur la Poufsouffle. En bref, il allait passer un sale moment.

Ce qui commença immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui frapper le creux des reins, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lâcher un juron. En voyant le livre en lévitation, il ne put que jeter un regard noir à celui qui secouait gaiment sa baguette et dont il ignorait totalement le nom. Non seulement ça lui avait fait mal mais avait en plus frappé un nerf, il avait donc senti comme une décharge électrique lui traverser le corps. Tant que ces idiots ne se mettaient pas à lui lancer d'Endoloris, il était le plus heureux des moins que rien. Mais son optimisme descendit bien vite lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de flasque lui tomber sur la tête avant d'être suivi d'un véritable déluge.

Pris de court, il recracha ce qui était parvenu à lui rentrer dans la bouche sous les rires de ses tortionnaires. L'odeur qui émanait lui révulsait l'estomac et il ne préférait même savoir ce qu'il avait sur lui, non seulement parce qu'il en avait la vague idée mais surtout parce qu'il avait envie de vomir. Il se sentait poisseux et sale, rien de très étonnant vu dans quoi il baignait. Il avait le droit à une humiliation public sous les yeux ahuris des autres élèves qui ne semblaient pas savoir comment agir. A vrai dire, il avait beau vouloir faire preuve d'ironie, il se sentait mal, très mal. Lui, un Malefoy, était à présent par terre, à genoux, recevant le pire sort qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Alors qu'il voyait Montague lever sa baguette, il préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait advenir de lui lorsqu'un bruit sourd s'éleva soudain dans le couloir. Soulevant une paupière, Drago manqua de rouvrir sa bouche lorsqu'il vit qu'une silhouette s'était mise entre lui et le projectile qui était censé l'atteindre.

- Arrêtez ça !

Oh non ! Surtout pas lui ! Drago ne pouvait en aucun cas ressentir la moindre gratitude envers Potter !

- Tiens, depuis quand Drago est ton ami ? lâcha Higgs en dévisageant le Gryffondor qui avait bousculé tout le monde pour pouvoir arriver jusque là, Hermione et Ron tentant tant bien que mal de le rejoindre.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas mon ami que je dois vous laisser faire ça ! rétorqua Harry qui se sentait malgré tout assez sonné d'avoir reçu une fiole vide au visage. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? !

- Si tu dégageais de là, Potter ! lança Urquhart. A moins que tu veuilles aussi en prendre pour ton grade ? !

- Tente, on verra bien de qui de nous deux se retrouva par terre ! répliqua Harry en pointant sa baguette.

La provocation d'Harry avait fait effet. Furieux et surtout ennuyés de devoir se voir retirer leur source d'amusement, le groupe des Serpentards avaient tous levés leur baguette sur lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? tonna une voix s'élevant de derrière la masse d'élève.

A peine Harry eut-il le temps de se détourner d'Urquhart que celui-ci et les autres filèrent dans la direction opposée, bousculant les élèves sur leur passage alors que Chourave apparaissait finalement, le chapeau de travers et se frayant difficilement un chemin jusqu'au centre de l'attention générale. Il y eut alors un vacarme assourdissant, toux ceux présent racontant ce qui venait de se passer, hurlant pour se faire entendre ou bien commençant à marmonner entre eux. Submergée par la vague d'informations, Chourave fut bien vite entourée d'une multitude d'élèves jurant tout savoir.

- Tu vas bien, Malefoy ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui tout en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Dans un geste brusque, Drago refusa l'offre, sentant une colère sans nom s'emparer de lui.

- Qui t'a demandé d'intervenir ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Harry le dévisagea. Il avait été curieux de savoir pourquoi il y avait tant d'agitation dans le couloir. Mais quand il avait vu que Malefoy était la cause de tout cela, il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour intervenir et mettre fin à ce qui se passait. Le Serpentard était à terre, sans baguette et personne ne faisait un mouvement pour l'aider, comment aurait-il pu rester assis à ne rien faire ?

- Je voulais juste t'aider, répondit Harry en retendant à nouveau sa main. Ils n'ont pas à…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! hurla Drago en repoussant cette fois-ci encore un peu plus violemment Harry. Ta pitié tu peux te la garder !

- Malefoy, je n'ai pas pitié je voulais juste…

- La ferme ! Tu m'entends ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi alors va jouer plus loin et laisse-moi tranquille ! lança-t-il en se relevant.

- Par Merlin, Malefoy, calme-toi ! Je n'allais pas les laisser te…

- Je te t'ai dit de te taire, triple idiot ! coupa Drago en hurlant tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'intervenir et encore moins de jouer les héros ! Tu me fais chier, Potter ! Tu le comprends ça ou bien je dois te le faire rentrer de force dans ta caboche de dégénéré ?

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit fasse à la colère que dégageait le Serpentard, Harry se fit durement bousculer lorsque celui-ci passa près de lui pour récupérer ses affaires et sa baguette, les regards incrédules se tournant vers lui vu que sa voix s'était répercutée dans tout le couloir, couvrant de ce fait le vacarme précédent. Bousculant ceux encore sur son passage, Drago déguerpit en vitesse, la colère qui bouillonnait en lui ordonnant d'aller tuer Potter pour lui avoir fait toucher le fond. Non seulement il était un paria mais maintenant, il n'avait même plus de fierté, elle venait de lui être retirée par ce sale gamin avide d'héroïsme. Il n'avait plus rien à présent et tout cela à cause de lui !

- Harry, tu vas bien ? lança Ron qui parvint enfin à le rejoindre suivit de près par Hermione.

- Ouais, marmonna celui-ci qui avait regardé le Serpentard partir en sentant malgré tout sa gorge se serrer. Je vais bien sauf que maintenant je sais que je ne lui viendrai plus en aide…

- Tu saignes ! s'exclama Hermione en poussant Ron devant elle pour sauter sur Harry.

Fronçant les sourcils, il devait admettre que ce qui coulait sur sa joue était un peu trop chaud pour être de l'eau. Tâtonnant, il esquissa brusquement une grimace lorsque ses doigts touchèrent son arcade sourcilière. Il avait du se blesser avec cette fiole, sur le coup, il avait totalement oublié de sortir sa baguette. Après deux semaines avec des futurs qui lui hurlaient dessus pour prendre soin de cet idiot, maintenant il le faisait inconsciemment et puis, même si Malefoy y voyait de la pitié, il ne l'entendait pas comme tel. Que ce soit lui ou une autre personne, il n'aurait certainement pas pu rester à regarder le « spectacle », cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs pour lui-même l'avoir vécu que ce soit avant son entrée à Poudlard ou durant sa quatrième et cinquième année. Etre un paria n'avait rien de très réjouissant et il s'agissait plus d'égoïsme que de pitié. Au moins, Harry n'avait pas trop de mal à se l'avouer lui-même.

* * *

**Après un moment de rapprochement, Drago pardonnera-t- à Harry ? Celui-ci pourrait-il à nouveau tendre la main au Serpentard ? Un truc pour vous faire attendre ? **


	32. 30 Un petit moment avant le début

**Titre du chapitre : **Un petit moment avant le début

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Humilié, blessé, Drago qui avait cru pouvoir redresser la tête rejète violemment Harry alors que celui-ci vient à son secours après une embuscade de certains Serpentards. En colère, les jours s'écoulent ainsi.

**Petits bavardages :** Mini chapitre… ce n'est pas ma faute, ne me frappez pas (enfin si c'est ma faute parce que concrètement personne n'est derrière mon dos pour me dire de faire plus). Pour vous, la taille est réduite de moitié mais il faut comprendre que c'est la longueur habituelle sur hpf donc comme je fais des copier/coller, je ne peux pas m'amuser à coller deux chapitres sinon tout va être modifié (et non, pas de double publication ^^)

Merci Celar :)

**Playlist : **Innocent Chil de Arcana (ou Nox Arcana à vous de voir ;) )

* * *

- Tu devrais peut être tenté d'aller lui parler, murmura Hermione en plantant songeusement sa fourchette dans son canard.

- Pour me faire traiter de dégénéré ? répliqua Harry en arrêtant sa coupe aux bords de ses lèvres. Non, merci, je me suis suffisamment fait insulter pendant les vacances pour vouloir retenter une approche amicale. En plus, son but est de me faire vivre un enfer maintenant que j'ai voulu lever le petit doigt.

Ron acquiesça vigoureusement puisqu'il avait subit en même temps qu'Harry la dernière douce vengeance de Malefoy, à savoir une douche glacée en bas de la Tour d'Astronomie. Etait-ce utile de préciser que nous étions début mars et qu'il faisait suffisamment froid dehors ? Car même si plus d'un mois s'était écoulé, le Serpentard n'avait en rien perdu de sa colère. Certes, le groupe qui l'avaient attaqués avait subis une exclusion durant deux semaines suivi de retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais cela ne semblait pas réconforter Malefoy qui se vengeait de la honte qu'il avait subi.

Harry avait eu le droit à de nombreux coups bas, surtout en Potion et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Rogue avait décidé de les mettre tous le deux au premier rang : Drago pour éviter qu'il n'ait un malencontreux accident et Harry… et bien juste pour parce que c'était lui. Résultat, le Gryffondor trouvait régulièrement des choses non identifiées flottant dans son chaudron, la dernière en date était une photo assez suspecte de Rogue qui avait fait rugir le maître des potions celui-ci lui ayant aussitôt donné une retenue durant une semaine. En Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il ne prenait même plus la peine de prendre des notes vu qu'apparemment tout ce qu'il écrivait disparaissait ou bien ses parchemins se volatilisaient miraculeusement entre le moment où il fixait le tableau et où il allait chercher une plume au fond de son sac.

Le pire, c'était durant les cours particuliers. Les futurs faisaient des roulements donc ils retrouvaient une fois sur deux avec celui de Malefoy qui n'était parfois pas très futé pour ne pas remarquer les lacets des chaussures d'Harry qui s'emmêlaient ou bien les « malencontreux » problème du Serpentard qui avait laissé son sortilège faire des siennes, allant au passage lui scalper le crâne. Si Harry n'était pas dupe, Malefoy ne faisait qu'arborer un visage neutre que personne ne voulait changer au risque de le voir se noyer volontairement dans le lac. Car les professeurs étaient tous aux petits soins à présent pour lui, veillant bien à ce qu'il ne subisse pas à nouveau le même genre d'embuscade. Donc en fait, c'était le petit ange et se plaindre de lui était vouloir lui faire du tort.

- Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! lâcha Harry.

- Parce que tu crois que toi tu ne l'es pas à bouder ? répliqua Hermione en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

- Je ne boude pas ! s'insurgea-t-il. Tu serais heureuse si j'avais mis du fromage dans tes chaussures ?

- Il a fait ça ? intervint Ron.

- Pas encore mais vu comment cette histoire est entrain de tourner je ne suis plus à ça près, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Non mais franchement, qui est le plus abrutis de nous deux ? !

Si Ron pointait une tête blonde de sa patate au bout de sa fourchette, Hermione, quant à elle, le fixait sans ciller.

- Moi ? s'indigna Harry. C'est une blague ?

- Niveau stupidité, vous vous égalez, rien d'étonnant à ce que vos futurs ne se quittent pas, se justifia-t-elle en reprenant son repas.

- Est-ce que je me suis déjà abaissé à faire ce qu'il me fait ? rétorqua-t-il.

Sans aucune hésitation ou bien la moindre seconde pour réfléchir, Hermione acquiesça vigoureusement. Là, Harry abandonnait, ce n'était pas possible d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec elle. Si lui était sacré le roi des abrutis, elle était la reine des sourdes, ensemble ils allaient fonder le royaume de Stupidland accompagné de leur fidèle bras droit, Ron au sans Cœur.

- Et tu veux que j'aille lui parler comment ? supposa Harry en se penchant vers elle. Imaginons un peu que je me lève maintenant pour aller le voir, qui me dit que je ne vais pas me prendre un sortilège en plein visage ?

- Essaye, on verra bien, répondit-elle simplement.

- Merci, Hermione, ton amour me va droit au cœur, ironisa-t-il vu qu'elle ne semblait s'inquiéter de sa santé.

- Ne joue pas les enfants, Harry, s'indigna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas qu'il te déteste, juste qu'il n'a que ça à faire. D'après ce qu'on peut voir, il est seul et exclu de sa propre maison, il faut bien qu'il arrive à extérioriser ses sentiments, ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est tombé sur toi ! Si tu pouvais lui montrer que vous pouviez devenir ami, je suis certaine qu'il se calmerait.

- Tu voudrais qu'Harry devienne ami avec la fouine ? répéta Ron.

En fait, dans tout le charabia poétique de sentiments qu'elle venait de déballer, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait pu clairement comprendre. Il voulait bien croire qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour le Serpentard mais là, elle demandait les chaussettes de Merlin ! Harry était lui aussi sous le choc. Certes, il avait plus ou moins tenté d'installer un climat de paix entre eux mais j'aimais il n'avait un instant songé à devenir son ami. C'était inconcevable à tel point ils étaient incompatibles !

- Tente juste, intervint Hermione en voyant la mine effarée de ses amis. Je ne te demande pas que vous deveniez les plus grands amis du monde, juste que tu gagnes sa confiance.

- La confiance, ce n'est pas une question d'appréciation, lâcha Ron. Ce n'est pas parce que tu détesteras quelqu'un que n'auras pas confiance en lui, inversement.

Il y eut un grand blanc durant lequel Hermione et Harry le dévisagèrent. Une patate dans la bouche, Ron haussa les sourcils, visiblement ne comprenant pas le problème.

- Ron, tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione très inquiète de cette subite maturité de la part du rouquin.

- Qu'esche que ch'ais dit ? dit-il en finissant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Rien, marmonna Harry tout aussi choqué. Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione, je ne veux pas tenter.

La réponse fut immédiatement, les yeux de la brunette le fusillant littéralement sur place. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Et ce fut ainsi qu'Harry finit dans la bibliothèque, Malefoy fasse à lui et une table entre eux. Interloqué par le culot du Gryffondor, Drago le fixait la bouche entrouverte, s'attendant à le voir lui hurler les pires insultes qui puissent exister sur Terre. Mais il sentit tomber de bien haut lorsque le brun daigna enfin ouvrir ses lèvres après avoir passé un moment à mâchouiller bruyamment sa langue.

- J'aimerai que l'on cesse de se battre et que l'on devienne ami.

Drago lâcha les livres qu'il avait dans les bras alors que sa mâchoire se mettait à pendre et que ses yeux semblaient sortir de ses orbites. Il y avait eu un grand fracas lorsque les volumes avaient touchés le sol et, à présent, on n'entendait même plus une mouche voler.

- Potter, si c'est une blague, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle, parvint-il enfin à dire dans une voix décousue et rauque.

- Je ne plaisante pas, affirma Harry qui malgré tout n'en pensait pas un mot mais savait qu'il devait le faire vu qu'Hermione guettait à la sortie de la pièce. Je veux que l'on devienne ami.

- Non.

Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Harry savait tout de même qu'il n'était pas un idiot fini ! Si Malefoy lui avait répondu oui, il aurait fait une crise cardiaque, autant dire que cela aurait été un peu prématuré pour son jeune âge.

- Non. Mais je pourrais savoir ce que tu as pris pour venir me demander ça, continua Drago toujours abasourdi. Ca m'a l'air particulièrement efficace.

- Je n'ai rien pris, Malefoy, répondit sèchement Harry qui se sentit tout à coup irrité qu'il puisse penser qu'il n'était pas capable de faire lui-même cette démarche. J'ai juste voulu être sympa avec toi, désolé de vouloir mettre fin à ta solitude et six ans de guerre entre nous.

Potter aurait pu écrire un mélodrame vu ce qu'il lui disait. Non, mais Drago était vraiment totalement stupéfié par un tel culot ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Saint Potter allait oser lui demander un truc pareil. C'était inconcevable, inimaginable et surtout physiquement impossible : ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir à moins de vingt mètres, comment pouvaient-ils être amis ? A moins de le faire par correspondance avec un intermédiaire pour désamorcer les pièges, c'était impossible !

- Bon, maintenant que tu as fini de te payer ma tête, je vais aller travailler, lâcha Drago en récupérant ses livres. Si tu as encore besoin de moi, ne me cherche pas.

Pour ça, Harry n'avait pas besoin de son autorisation. Franchement, Hermione commençait à lui passer par-dessus la tête avec ses idées à la noix, il ne risquait certainement pas de recommencer à avoir une conversation civilisée avec le Serpentard s'il était sûr d'être à nouveau envoyé sur les roses.

Récupérant son sac, qu'il avait posé sur table, Harry quitta la bibliothèque, légèrement en colère, et passa devant Ron et Hermione sans même s'arrêter, ces deux derniers s'empressant de le suivre alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était un peu vexé que Malefoy ait refusé son offre. Ironie du sort vu qu'il avait lui-même fait cela en première en année.

- Tu as réussi à… commença Hermione.

- Regarde-le, tu crois vraiment qu'il va prendre un verre avec Malefoy ? coupa Ron qui, même s'il n'y connaissait rien en sentiment, pouvait tout de même voir que son ami était énervé.

- Il me passe par-dessus la tête, lâcha Harry en frappant dans la porte. J'essaye d'être sympa et lui ne pense qu'à me rabaisser. Même si je le voulais, nous ne deviendrons jamais amis.

- Tu sais… dit Hermione.

- On va être en retard en botanique, rétorqua-t-il pour éviter de l'entendre défendre une cause tout aussi perdu d'avance que la SALE. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Parqué sous ses couvertures, Harry essayait de dormir. Nous étions au beau milieu de l'après-midi et lui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, dormir et roupiller en paix. Il avait une migraine atroce et ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire le vacarme que faisaient les élèves à l'extérieur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de calme et de repos, rien de très compliqué en fait.

- Je l'ai trouvé !

La porte venait de s'ouvrir violemment dans un claquement qui résonna dans la pièce alors que la voix de Drago tonna joyeusement. Manquant de peu de hurler pour qu'il baisse d'un ton, Harry sortit uniquement sa tête de ses draps et lui lança un regard noir que le blond ignora superbement en se précipitant sur lui.

- Demain après-midi, ici ! lâcha-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit de l'ancien Gryffondor pour lui coller une carte sur le visage. Il nous suffit juste de l'intercepter et nous aurons fait la moitié du chemin !

Lui arrachant, la carte des mains, il l'éloigna de lui pour voir quelque chose et consentit à se dandiner un peu pour s'extirper de ses couvertures. Oxcombe. C'était apparemment un petit village du Lincolnshire, autrement dit, là où lui-même n'aurait jamais pensé à chercher.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Certain, affirma Drago en s'allongeant sur lui pour attraper la boite de chocolat posé sur la table de chevet de l'autre côté du lit. Mais il n'y restera que quelques heures, autant dire que nous devrons faire vite et surtout avoir la chance de notre côté.

- Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais en prendre ? lâcha l'ancien Gryffondor en le voyant se lever et avaler un à un les chocolats.

- Tu en veux ? demanda-t-il candidement en lui tendant la boîte.

Face à son regard noir, Drago prit cela comme une réponse négative et partit trottiner dans la pièce en se léchant les doigts, boîte sous le bras. Abruti par sa façon d'agir, Harry se redressa tout en fixant la carte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils l'avaient enfin trouvé, c'était tellement étrange qu'il avait du mal à l'admettre.

- Comment as-tu fait ? marmonna-t-il en arrachant son regard du morceau de papier.

- Même si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas, répondit Drago en faisant le tour de la pièce. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y sera, si nous manquons cette chance, nous n'en aurons certainement pas d'autres. Maintenant, il faut juste convaincre Dumbledore de nous laisser partir demain.

- Tu n'as qu'à encore parier, lâcha sèchement Harry qui n'avait toujours pas digéré ce détail.

- J'y ai pensé, dit-il très sérieusement avant de manger un nouveau chocolat.

Aussitôt, il se baissa lorsqu'Harry lui envoya son oreiller au visage, ne supportant pas du tout la légèreté avec laquelle il prenait la situation. Il y avait des choses avec lesquelles on pouvait rire, mais celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie. Riant à moitié tout en s'étouffant, Drago reprit l'oreiller avant de le lui relancer.

- Je plaisante, rassura-t-il. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le moment de laisser le hasard décider des choses. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible !

- Dans ce cas, essaye d'être sérieux deux secondes, lâcha Harry en se levant définitivement du lit dans lequel il avait espéré quelques minutes plutôt trouvé le sommeil.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es malade si tu n'es pas capable de t'habiller entièrement, marmonna Drago en s'asseyant à la chaise du bureau en avalant ses chocolats tout en le voyant sans haut. Encore, nous serions en juillet, je ne dirais rien mais là, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu attrapes une pneumonie.

- Qui a l'habitude d'ouvrir les fenêtres la nuit ? rappela Harry.

Le blond haussa un sourcil avant d'accorder raison à l'ancien Gryffondor. Il plaidait coupable sur ce point, mais il le trouvait tout de même assez suicidaire de se balader dans cette tenue après une journée sous la couette à se plaindre d'un mal de tête.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je voie ce que tu as ? insista-t-il.

- J'ai juste mal à la tête, ça va passer, assura Harry en récupérant une chemise qu'il avait lancé par terre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serrai parfaitement en forme pour demain.

Il pouvait le faire tout seul. Drago ne tenait pas vraiment à le voir s'effondrer juste parce qu'il avait refusé des soins. S'il voyait le moindre signe de fièvre demain, il le forcerait à rester à Poudlard. Regardant le fond de sa boîte, il considéra le dernier chocolat et fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui remonter le moral !

- Tiens, dit-il en lui lançant la boîte, il en reste un.

Harry l'attrapa maladroitement et fit aller et venir son regard entre elle et l'ancien Serpentard. Quelle délicatesse de sa part, avaler sa boîte et faire croire à sa générosité en lui laissant le dernier… Cependant, ce n'était pas avec la bouillie qu'il avait avalé le midi qu'il allait pouvoir passer le reste de la journée tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fera lorsqu'on l'aura ? demanda songeusement Drago en le regardant avaler le solitaire en chocolat.

- Déjà le récupérer, ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs, dit-il en s'étirant ce qu'il relevait de la séance de torture vu les courbatures qu'il avait.

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas vendre la tête de l'ours avant de l'avoir vu ?

- Ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, corrigea Harry.

- C'est la même chose, rétorqua Drago en haussant les épaules.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à retenir ces expressions moldues, rien à faire, elles entraient par une oreille pour ressortir de l'autre. Ce n'était en regardant Harry se trémousser au milieu de la pièce qui allait l'aider à retenir. Le laissant à sa séance de sport, il se tourna vers le bureau où une couche impressionnante de papiers était étalée Entre les parchemins détaillés qu'ils avaient pu dénicher et les recherches qu'ils avaient tenté de mener, c'était un vrai capharnaüm. Soulevant, le chantier, il regarda vaguement ce qu'il y avait, lisant en diagonale certaines feuilles.

- Ne lis pas mes idées stupides, lâcha Harry en lui enlevant les mains les pages d'un livre arrachées et griffonnées de toutes parts. Je ne tiens à ce que tu te fiches de moi.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, l'ancien Gryffondor les lança dans la cheminée sous le regard quelque peu surpris de Drago.

- Tu sais, c'est un bon moyen d'économiser le bois, réalisa-t-il. Avec ce qu'il a dans notre chambre on pourrait tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver.

- Je ne te savais pas si économe, rétorqua Harry qui se laissa retomber dans son lit, totalement épuisé.

- Je te surprendrai toujours, marmonna-t-il un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Oh non, il n'aimait du tout le ton de sa voix. Ouvrant une paupière, Harry considéra le sourire du blond avec appréhension et surtout, sachant très bien ce qu'il entendait là-dessous. Aussitôt, il glissa sous ses draps et les remonta sous son menton.

- Je suis malade, rappela-t-il en le regardant se lever.

- Et moi je suis en forme, répondit Drago en s'approchant.

Sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il continuait de dire, Harry regarda l'âtre de la cheminée où les pages du livre continuaient de brûler. Tout allait commencer maintenant, l'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas à le savoir alors il ferait en sorte qu'aucuns doutes ne s'éveillent en lui. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Réveille-toi, Harry.

- Je suis réveillé.

- Tu baves sur ton livre.

Ouvrant une paupière, il considéra Hermione avec la subite envie de lui dire de se taire. Après deux heures de botanique, il avait tout de même le droit de se sentir fatigué, surtout qu'elle les avait traîné lui et Ron jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Harry la suspectait de vouloir à nouveau y croiser Malefoy et qu'il puisse ainsi retenter sa chance, cependant, lui-même ni tenait pas vraiment alors il préférait largement s'étaler sur la table tandis que Ron gribouillait sur un parchemin.

- Comment comptes-tu rendre ton devoir de Potions à temps si tu n'es même pas capable de rester les yeux ouverts ? lâcha-t-elle indignée.

- Quelle différence y aura-t-il si je le rends ? rétorqua-t-il. Rogue me mettra toujours un T que j'y passe dix minutes ou bien la nuit entière, depuis le temps, tu devrais l'avoir compris.

- Mais ce n'est pas Rogue qui va te corriger pour les ASPICS ! Si tu ne travailles pas, tu n'auras pas à t'étonner d'échouer lamentablement. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te remonter le moral !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle défaitiste ! Même Ron avait abandonné l'idée de le lui faire comprendre, préférant s'acharner sur ses gribouillis plutôt que lui venir en aide. Mais Harry avait beau vouloir réussir ses examens, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pouvait rester fasciné par des vieux livres durant des heures.

- Que faites-vous ?

En reconnaissant la voix, Harry ne sut pas vraiment s'il devait se sentir sauvé ou bien tout simplement fuir. Luna les dévisageait tous les trois, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une pile impressionnante de parchemins dans les bras.

- Une partie de Quidditch, répondit sombrement Ron en martelant sa plume qui avait déjà rendu l'âme.

- Mme Pince ne va pas être contente, dit-elle.

- On fait nos devoirs de Potion, intervint Hermione en voyant la mine incrédule du rouquin. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout cela ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je cherchais des renseignements sur le Voulou à crête et je suis tombée sur des articles passionnants mentionnant des Ronflacs Cornus mais aussi le Ridon des eaux et bien d'autres.

Au vu du sourcil levé de Ron, Harry saisit bien vite que les créatures qu'elle avait citées n'existaient pas, sauf dans son imagination, mais il y avait de même beaucoup de choses dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard sur des animaux n'étant pas censés exister.

- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Malefoy ? interrogea Hermione.

Bingo ! Harry avait eu raison, elle était venue ici pour le trouver et non pour faire ses devoirs, parfois, elle était trop facile à lire. Luna la dévisagea, surprise et lui accorda un sourire.

- Il est parti. Il disait qu'il avait autres choses à faire que de rester cloîtrer dans la bibliothèque.

- Tu lui as parlé ? s'étonna Ron qui ne voyait pas la jeune fille ou bien même Malefoy faire un brin de causette.

- Oh, non, dit-elle en secouant négativement la tête, il parlait tout seul, c'était assez facile d'entendre.

Harry fronça les sourcils. A vrai dire, il le comprenait un peu. Il était sans cesse obligé de rester dans des endroits publics et surtout d'éviter les autres élèves, rien de très réjouissant en fait. Soupirant, il attrapa ses affaires et les fourra dans son sac.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Hermione.

- A la salle commune, je finirai mon devoir de Potion plus tard.

Sans même attendre son indignation, il quitta la bibliothèque en réfléchissant. Bon, Malefoy ne voulait pas le voir, il avait à peu près saisi le concept mais il s'inquiétait tout de même un peu. Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas mettre son titre d'ancienne nounou en faute car il prenait conscience qu'il s'inquiétait réellement, pas par peur de recevoir des remontrances par la suite. Malefoy était un être humain après tout et, à part le fait qu'ils ne se supportaient pas, il ne pouvait vouloir qu'il lui arrive du mal. C'était étrange, mais il l'acceptait. Certes, il ne voulait pas faire plaisir au Serpentard mais il ne tenait pas non plus à ce qu'il finisse mort et enterré, c'était ridicule.

Il avait toujours détesté Malefoy et Voldemort mais, entre les deux, il avait quand même fait une sacrée distinction. Au moins, le blond était un être humain, certes idiot, mais un être humain quand même qui ne méritait pas de souffrir juste pour le plaisir sadique d'un sale serpent. En fait, cette haine semblait être une distraction d'école pour oublier les vrais problèmes.

Crispant sa main sur la bretelle de son sac, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il voulait bien retenter de l'approcher, au moins pour se prouver qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un abruti tel qu'Hermione pouvait le décrire. Il savait que les chances que Malefoy accepte de lui tendre la main relevaient d'un micro pourcent mais, au moins, c'était déjà ça de pris. Arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il prononça le mot de passe sans même attendre qu'elle le lui demande et arriva dans la salle commune sans même la voir.

- Harry !

Il devait prendre une douche. Avec la botanique, il était sûr devoir nettoyer entièrement son uniforme vu comment il…

- Harry !

Voyant soudainement Neville apparaître dans son champ de vision, il mit immédiatement sa main sur cœur en le sentant briser sa cage thoracique.

- Qu'est-ce que qui se passe ? bégaya Harry encore sur le coup de la surprise.

- Tu as reçu un hibou tout à l'heure, dit-il un peu apeuré par la réaction qu'il avait eu. On a mis la lettre sur ton lit.

Du courrier à cette heure ci ? Normalement, il recevait le courrier le matin et non dans la journée. Fronçant les sourcils, il se mit à grimper quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier sous les regards interloqués de Neville et Seamus. Arrivé au dortoir, il laissa son sac tomber aux pieds de son lit et attrapa l'enveloppe.

Il n'y avait rien. Pas d'adresse, de destinataire ou bien d'envoyeur, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas normal. Tout à coup, il eut la vague idée qu'il s'agissait d'un courrier piégé de la part de Malefoy et tendit le bras le plus loin possible de son visage. Mais cela aurait été trop simple… Il savait que le Serpentard prenait plaisir à le torturer ces temps-ci mais envoyer une lettre était bien trop visible.

Prudemment, il l'ouvrit, baguette en main en guise de précaution, et en sorti le bout de parchemin :

_« Ce soir 00h00, dans 1er couloir de l'aile gauche au sixième étage, sois à l'heure. Ne dis à personne où tu vas, surtout pas Ron et Hermione, et ne te fais pas voir. »_

Il n'y avait aucune signature mais Harry pouvait reconnaître cette écriture entre mille puisque c'était la sienne. Pourquoi son futur voulait le voir ? Il ne comprenait pas. S'il fallait modifier leur rendez-vous, il n'avait qu'à le lui dire clairement et non passer par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre. Et puis, pourquoi devait-il ne rien dire ? Harry n'aimait pas cela, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment de ce qui allait arriver. Ne pas se faire voir, rester discret, qu'est-ce que son futur mijotait ?

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il retourna le parchemin dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque annotation mais il n'y avait rien. Harry était vraiment perplexe. Devait-il se rendre là-bas en sachant pertinemment qu'il redoutait ce qu'il pouvait se passer ? Et puis, ce n'était peut être pas de la part de son futur. Quelqu'un avait peu être recopié son écriture pour lui tendre un piège ! … Non, là il devenait paranoïaque, la cible en ce moment c'était Malefoy et non lui, au moins, ça l'aidait à réfléchir correctement. Se mordillant la lèvre, il s'allongea dans ses couvertures, lisant et relisant la lettre sous toutes ses coutures. S'il devait esquiver Ron et Hermione, il allait vraiment devoir faire preuve de ruse, surtout qu'il n'avait pas fini les devoirs qu'il était censé faire. Son futur le faisait vraiment tourné en bourrique ! 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu as déjà fini ? marmonna sombrement Dean en le voyant se lever.

- Pas encore, je suis juste fatigué, dit Harry dans un faux bâillement. Je terminerai ça demain.

- Encore ! s'indigna Hermione assise par terre. Enfin, Harry, tu…

- Laisse-le tranquille, Hermione, s'il a envie de dormir, il peux quand même le faire sans ton autorisation, coupa Ron qui était à deux doigts de s'effondrer sur son parchemin.

A vrai dire, Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu de chances. Il avait pensé pouvoir s'esquiver discrètement, profitant de l'ouverture du portrait pour quitter la salle commune sous sa cape. Le problème était qu'il y avait une sorte de congrégation des sixièmes années dans la salle commune, tous attablés à faire leurs devoirs de Potion et qu'il était presque impossible de partir sans se faire remarquer. Il était loin d'être fatigué, mais il ne voyait que cela pour fuir leur compagnie.

- Je le ferai demain, assura Harry à Hermione ne partant vers le dortoir. Dors bien toi-aussi.

S'engageant immédiatement dans les escaliers de peur qu'elle ne le poursuive, Harry grimpa rapidement mais silencieusement les marches jusqu'à arriver devant son lit et tomber à genoux pour sortir sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur. En tassant ses coussins sous ses couvertures, il referma les rideaux du baldaquin et se dépêcha de se recouvrir avant de redescendre.

- Je pensais juste à lui, entendit-il dire Hermione à Ron.

- Chouette, bougonna celui-ci. Et moi je suis le voisin de palier peut être ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles, enfin ? Je…

Harry ne connut pas la suite de la conversation et profita de l'entrée d'un septième année dans la salle commune pour en sortir, atterrissant dans le couloir silencieux.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, marmonna-t-il en pointant de sa baguette la carte du Maraudeur.

Scrutant le parchemin, il vérifia que le trajet était libre. Rusard était dans l'aile nord et Peeves dans la bibliothèque, autrement dit, il n'avait normalement pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il n'y avait personne et il fut véritablement soulagé de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à esquiver quelqu'un. Fourrant la carte dans son jean, il se mit à arpenter les couloirs à vive allure.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à ce rendez-vous nocturne, même quand il avait du remplir précisément son parchemin sur les effets du solstice sur les ingrédients minéraux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son futur tenait tant à le voir de cette manière, c'était totalement absurde. Et puis il savait que…

Harry freina brutalement en voyant une silhouette appuyée contre le mur, mur appartenant au couloir dans lequel il devait se rendre. La silhouette se redressa et fit quelques pas vers lui. Elle était blonde, elle portait du vert, c'était Malefoy, le jeune. Ecarquillant les yeux, Harry fit immédiatement demi-tour pour regagner le croisement et se cacher, chose parfaitement inutile puisqu'il avait sa cape sur lui.

- Qui est là ? lança la voix froide du Serpentard.

Ton grand ami ! Harry jura silencieusement. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot faisait là ? Non mais il n'aurait pas pu trouver un autre endroit pour exaucer ses souhaits de sorties nocturnes.

- Potter, si c'est toi, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher, je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de me lever à minuit juste pour ton plaisir.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il l'attendait ? Pourquoi Malefoy l'atten… Son futur ! Cet idiot avait aussi donné rendez-vous à Malefoy ! Mais, pourquoi ? Retirant rapidement sa cape, il la glissa derrière l'armure à côté de lui au moment même où le Serpentard arrivait devant lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas lorsque l'on t'appelle, espèce de… Potter ?

Apparemment, il n'avait fallu à Malefoy que quelques secondes pour voir lequel il était, au moins, Harry pouvait en tirer un peu de fierté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lâcha le Serpentard en cherchant dans sa cape sa baguette.

- Je te retourne la question, rétorqua Harry en le dévisageant. Et je ne compte pas t'attaquer alors calme-toi !

Drago le fixa un long moment. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ni comment un hibou avait pu rentrer dans sa chambre mais il avait retrouvé un lettre posée sur son lit, sans nom et contenant juste deux phrases. Comme signature : le crétin sans lunettes. A vrai dire, Drago avait mis quelques secondes avant de faire la liaison entre cela et le futur de Potter. Après ce moment d'intense réflexion, il en était venu à se poser la question s'il devait oui ou non se rendre au lieu donné. En fait, il avait redouté qu'il s'agisse d'un nouveau piège de la part de Montague et sa bande mais aucun n'était vraiment assez intelligent pour signer de cette manière. Il y avait trop de sous-entendus dans ces quelques mots pour être l'œuvre de l'un de ces idiots.

- Ton futur m'a dit de venir, et toi, tu fais tes exercices la nuit ? lança Drago.

- Pourquoi t-a-t-il demandé aussi de venir ? rétorqua Harry qui ne saisissait vraiment plus du tout ce qui se passait.

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'hausser un sourcil.

- A toi aussi il…

- Arrêtez de parler, vous aller finir par réveiller les portraits.

Harry et Drago pivotèrent immédiatement vers le nouveau venu qui n'était d'autre que le futur en question. Il était habillé un peu étrangement, une cape sur les épaules alors que sa chemise à moitié ouverte était rentrée plus ou moins selon son bon vouloir dans son pantalon. Ses cheveux, et bien disons qu'Harry semblait être très bien coiffé comparé à son futur.

- Drago est sous la douche alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il. Ecoutez-moi bien et surtout posez les questions à la fin.

- Pourquoi tu nous as demandé de venir ? interrogea Drago.

Il reçut immédiatement le regard assassin du futur et le Serpentard se hâta de se taire, il ne tenait pas vraiment à recevoir à un sortilège pour calmer les nerfs de celui-ci.

- Demain, Drago et moi allons partir du château à 10h00 précise, commença le futur d'Harry calmement mais rapidement. Vous devez tous les deux réussir à quitter Poudlard en même temps que nous. La sécurité a été remontée depuis notre arrivée et vous ne pourrez sortir que par la même entrée que nous. Pas de passage secret, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du Gryffondor qui avait brusquement froncé les sourcils. En bref, débrouillez-vous tous les deux pour vous rejoindre et nous suivre sans que Drago ne le remarque, c'est compris jusque là ?

Les deux acquiescèrent vaguement tout en se dévisagèrent mutuellement sans comprendre ce que le futur d'Harry voulait leur faire faire.

- Personne ne doit s'apercevoir que vous n'êtes plus dans le château, trouvez n'importe quelle excuse du moment qu'elle puisse être valable pendant deux bonne heures. Et je le répète, personne ne doit le savoir, Ron et Hermione y compris, appuya-t-il fermement à l'attention de son passé.

- Pourquoi devraient-ils…

- Les questions à la fin, coupa-t-il.

Il se mit tout à coup à fouiller dans ses poches pour sortir de deux bourses et en mettre chacune dans une des mains de Drago et du Gryffondor. Alors que le blond commençait à l'ouvrir, le futur d'Harry le lui reprit brusquement, la referma et le lui reposa dans les mains.

- Vous n'avez pas à savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, c'est clair ?

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, assez apeuré parce qu'il risquait de lui arriver s'il ne s'exécutait pas. A vrai dire, il pouvait être certes curieux mais certainement pas suicidaire pour oser contredire directement le futur de Potter.

- Dès que vous serez sorti, attendez que nous ayons transplané avant de faire de même, Drago ne doit absolument pas savoir que vous êtes là, insista-t-il. Dès que nous serons partis, vous allez vous aussi transplané mais à Little Hangleton.

A ces mots, Harry eut comme la vague impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom. Il ne saisissait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ces syllabes.

- Je ne sais pas encore parfaitement transplané, intervint-il malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il allait se faire fusiller sur place. Je…

- Drago t'aidera, à vrai dire vous avez intérêt à travailler ensemble, répondit son futur. Vous allez arriver dans un village moldu, surtout habillez-vous comme tel, vous ne devez surtout pas attirer l'attention. Une fois là-bas, vous devrez agir très vite. Drago, rends-toi derrière la boulangerie et Harry derrière l'église. Vous allez chacun y cacher la bourse, personne ne doit la trouver, c'est compris ?

- Pourquoi…

- Si j'avais pu le faire moi-même, je ne vous aurais pas mêlé à ça mais disons que nous manquons de temps, coupa-t-il. Mais je le répète, vous ne devez surtout pas vous faire remarquer et agir très rapidement. Dès que c'est fait, retrouvez-vous et transplanez au château, il doit y avoir une livraison à midi, la sécurité sera donc baissée à ce moment et vous pourrez en profiter pour franchir les grilles. Est-ce que vous avez bien tout compris ?

- 10h, être habiller en moldu, se retrouver, vous suivre, transplaner, poser les bourses, revenir et attendre 12h, résuma Drago qui malgré tout ne saisissait pas vraiment leur utilité dans cette histoire. Mais tu pourrais peut être…

- C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, lâcha le brun. Ne vous faites surtout pas repérer et soyez à l'heure. Maintenant je dois vous laisser donc n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ais dit.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son futur courait déjà dans le couloir avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Drago et lui restèrent un long moment figé. Aucun ne comprenait ce qui se passait, en fait, ils n'arrivaient même pas à saisir ce qu'ils devaient concrètement faire à part cacher les bourses.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ? marmonna Drago qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le bout de couloir sombre.

- A part faire ce qu'il dit, je ne vois pas trop, dit Harry à mi-voix tout aussi absorbé par la contemplation de la pénombre. Il a vraiment l'air de trouver ça important, qui sait ce qui arrivera si nous ne le faisons pas.

- Donc tu comptes faire ce qu'il a dit, résuma le blond en se tournant vers lui.

- Pas toi ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche et la referma lentement. D'un côté, il ne tenait pas vraiment à se conformer à ce que le futur venait de dire mais, avec toute cette mise en scène du rendez-vous secret dans les couloirs sans compter le ton qu'il avait pris pour leur expliquer ce qu'il devait faire, Drago restait perplexe. Refuser lui remontrait certes son humeur mais les conséquences semblaient aller bien plus loin que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

- Tu crois que tu peux arriver à semer Granger et la belette ? demanda-t-il.

- J'arriverai à me débarrasser de Ron et d'Hermione, corrigea Harry en le dévisageant. Et toi ?

- Qui dois-je semer ? Personne ne me suit ! rétorqua Drago. Je pourrai mourir au détour d'un couloir, que personne ne s'en rendrait compte avant des jours !

- Même pas Zabini ?

Le Serpentard eut comme un hoquet de surprise qu'il se hâta bien vite d'étouffer. Comment est-ce que Potter était au courant ? Il bluffait, ça devait être la solution.

- Bon, on se dit rendez-vous à 9h30 devant la salle d'enchantements, décréta Harry. Normalement, il n'y aura personne et on pourra se changer avant de quitter Poudlard.

- Tu comptes traverser tout le château habillé en Moldu ? C'est une blague ?

- Je sais ce que je fais, coupa-t-il. Contente-toi juste d'être à l'heure et d'amener ce qu'il faut.

- Eh Potter, je …

Et il était parti. Drago se retrouvait seul dans le couloir après avoir été lamentablement lâché par ses deux fabuleux amis. Regardant la bourse, il y eut la vague envie de la jeter par la fenêtre, chose très tentante mais, en même temps, il se sentait comme investi d'une mission. Non pas d'aller délivrer la veuve et l'orphelin mais plutôt que le futur comptait vraiment sur eux… Drago n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée.

* * *

Comment parviendront-ils à traverser le château ? Que contiennent donc les bourses ? Que souhaite cacher le futur d'Harry ?


	33. 31 Potter est le pire des enfoirés mais

**Titre du chapitre : **Potter est le pire des enfoirés… mais celui-ci est bien pire

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Après un moment tendus, Harry et Drago se voient contraints par le futur de ce premier a effectuer une mission étrange. Se rendre à endoirt, poser de mystérieuse bourse et repartir. Le tout, sans que le futur de Drago ne le remarque. Autant dire qu'ils se posent des questions

**Petits bavardages :** J'ai vu HP7 ! Là, il y a à peine une heure :D Il est bien mieux que le film précédent (que je qualifie de navet mais bon, chacun pense ce qu'il veut). Donc franchement, il est vraiment chouette ! Il se trouve que j'ai notamment totalement oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un film au moment de l'animation x3  
Par contre, je regrette mais la mort de Dobby ne m'a pas fait pleurer, sans doute parce que j'étais pliée en deux la minute d'avant durant son speech -_-"

**RAR : **Camstorys : Faux, je n'écris pas vite, je copie/colle vite :) Mouahaha ! Pourquoi Drago ne doit pas savoir ? Mais ce serait trop simple que de te le dire ! x3**  
**  
**Playlist : **Forty one ways to die de Azam Ali

* * *

- Donc pour les Potions, tu devrais…

- Hermione, je n'ai pas trop la tête à travailler ce matin, coupa-t-il en avalant son café.

- Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de repousser l'échéance ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je pensais que c'était pour ça que tu t'étais levé tôt !

- Je dois travailler, oui, mais pas sûr ça, rétorqua-t-il. Nous aurons bientôt notre match contre les Serdaigles, vu que les Serpentards ont gagné contre les Poufsouffles il faut que l'on garde suffisamment d'avance pour être certain d'aller en final. Je dois faire un plan sans failles.

- Harry, je sais que tu adores le Quidditch mais là tu ne fais que te donner une excuse, répliqua Hermione.

Une excuse… elle ne pouvait même pas savoir à quel point ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Avalant son muffin, Harry laissa son regard tomber sur son sac. Car, il n'y avait rien de plus étrange qu'un Gryffondor se levant à 9h00 du matin un samedi avec son sac de cours avec lui. Surtout Harry.

- Je vais au stade, et je finirais peut être dans le parc donc si Ron me cherche dis-lui que je reviendrai aux dortoirs après avoir mangé.

Cette dernière lui accorda un regard indigné alors qu'il prenait son sac et quittait le banc. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé d'autre excuse pour pouvoir les semer. Ron allait certainement se lever vers 11h, du moins, si Hermione n'allait pas le secouer pour le convaincre d'aller ramener Harry dans la salle commune pour travailler convenablement. Il leva les yeux au ciel, il aimait beaucoup Rogue mais il n'allait certainement pas passer son week-end à gratter du parchemin en sachant que la note qui en résulterait serait la même que s'il n'avait rien fait.

Montant quatre à quatre les marches, il salua de loin Neville et Dean, espérant vaguement qu'ils n'allaient pas mentionner l'avoir vu devant Hermione, auquel cas son fabuleux plan allait tomber à l'eau. En fait, il s'inquiétait un peu de ne pas trouver Malefoy dans la salle d'Enchantements, il ne se voyait pas du tout en train de lui courir après pour le forcer à se changer et à le suivre. Il se tassa brusquement derrière une armure lorsqu'il aperçut Colin. Bon sang, mais tout les Gryffondors étaient debout ?

Ce fut sur la pointe des pieds qu'il quitta sa cachette pour aller en direction du couloir tant désiré, finissant carrément au pas de course en espérant profondément ne croiser personne. Ce qui n'eut pas lieu puisqu'il percuta littéralement Malefoy. Jurant à pleine voix, il se massa furieusement le nez alors que le blond sautillait sur place après s'être fait écraser le pied.

- Bon sang, Potter, on ne t'a jamais dit que courir dans les couloirs c'est interdit, lâcha-t-il.

- Tais-toi et rentre là-dedans, coupa Harry en l'attrapant par le col et l'envoyant sans ménagement dans la classe.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais être à l'heure, rétorqua-t-il alors que le Gryffondor fermait la porte.

- Et alors ? Tu comptes faire une pétition pour annuler ce miracle ?

Drago eut un moment de doute. D'un côté, juste pour s'amuser avec lui, il était près à dire que oui mais, malheureusement, c'était un trop beau changement pour qu'il en soit capable. Encore perdu dans réflexion, Drago ne refit surface que lorsqu'il vit une manche passée devant son nez, Harry commençant à se changer.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, abruti ? s'étrangla Drago en se retournant.

- Je m'habille, et toi, tu comptes garder ton sac sur la tête pendant longtemps ? répliqua Harry qui ne supportait vraiment pas cet excès de pudibonderie de la part du Serpentard.

Non, mais sincèrement, ils étaient tous les deux des hommes, certes ils se haïssaient mais ce n'était pour autant que Malefoy devait jouer les vierges effarouchées. Il lui avait déjà fait le coup lorsqu'ils étaient au Square et voilà qu'il recommençait, Harry avait comme l'impression qu'il allait sérieusement commencer à lui courir sur le haricot.

- Bon, Malefoy, je veux bien aller à l'autre bout de la salle si ça te fais plaisir mais tu as intérêt à te changer maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse moi-même, lâcha-t-il.

- Ne me touche pas, Potter ! hurla Drago en se tournant vers lui, son sac comme ultime bouclier face à un Harry à moitié nu qui le dévisageait sans comprendre.

- Je ne te comprendrai jamais, Malefoy, marmonna-t-il en attrapant ses affaires pour aller au fond de la classe.

Honneur. Voilà ce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre ! Drago gardait son honneur et son orgueil bien précieusement, se mettre à courir à poil dans les couloirs n'était donc en aucun cas sa priorité, de même que de se changer avec d'autres.

- Dis-moi, comment tu faisais dans les vestiaires pour le Quidditch ? demanda la voix d'Harry qui avait décalé le tableau pour se mettre derrière.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? grogna Drago qui se pencha enfin pour attraper ses affaires et déboutonner sa chemise.

- Eh ! Ne me dis pas que ce que ton futur a dit juste avant les vacances de Noël était juste ?

- Potter, reste derrière le tableau à bouffer tes craies ! s'égosilla Drago en voyant sa tête apparaître.

- Lorsqu'il a dit que tu avais du traverser le château nu, ça veut dire que tu avais attendu que tout ceux de ton équipe s'en aille avant de prendre une douche ? continua Harry en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, se remettant malgré tout derrière le tableau.

- Et alors ? Un problème avec ça ?

- Non, sauf que tu es vraiment une fille, voire pire.

- Traite moi de caniche et je te ferais avaler le tampon, lâcha sèchement Drago.

Il n'y avait pas pensé. L'entendre le lui interdire était un peu trop tentant pour Harry qui s'occupait de ranger ses affaires dans son sac tandis que Drago en était à peine à retirer son pantalon. Regardant sa montre, il eut quand même une grimace apparaissant sur son visage, ils avaient vingt minutes pour traverser le château et le parc. Autrement dit, ils allaient devoir courir.

- Bon, nous n'avons plus le temps alors dépêche-toi, lâcha Harry en sortant de derrière le tableau, la carte du Maraudeur dans une main et sa cape de l'autre.

- Je vais te tuer, dit calmement Drago qui était à moitié habillé.

- Fais ce que tu veux mais dépêche toi, dit-il en fermant les yeux juste pour qu'il accélère le mouvement.

L'étrangler ou bien le farcir, Drago hésitait sérieusement et ce fut en lui faisant face qu'il enfila rapidement ses vêtements, guettant le moindre mouvement de paupières pour trouver un prétexte pour passer à l'acte. Ce qui ne fut malheureusement pas le cas.

- Bon, maintenant dis-moi comment tu veux que l'on traverse château et le parc sans être vu et surtout, à temps, dit-il.

- Prends ton sac et approche-toi de moi.

Pardon ? Drago avait sans doute mal entendu, surtout les derniers mots. Mais, au vu du regard incendiaire qu'il lui lançait, il saisit que Potter avait parfaitement articulé. Mettant son sac sur son épaule, il se plaça face au Gryffondor, attendant vaguement qu'il lui fasse un sortilège étrange qui les ferait atterrir devant les grilles de Poudlard. En fait, il s'attendait à tout sauf qu'il le prenne par le bras et lui jette un bout de tissus au-dessus de la tête.

- Non mais je peux savoir ce qui te…

- Cape d'invisibilité triple idiots, mais pas de surdité alors ferme-la, dit-Harry en ouvrant la carte.

Bon, le couloir était désert l'entrée des passages aussi. S'ils couraient bien ils atteindraient le parc en temps voulu. Pendant qu'Harry faisait ses calculs, Drago avalait les mouches. Potter avec une cape d'invisibilité… il avait une cape de… Potter… Non mais ce n'était pas possible, c'était une blague ? Combien de coffres avait-il dévalisé pour pouvoir se l'offrir ? Et puis d'ailleurs, vu ce que contenait son coffre, ce n'était absolument pas normal ! C'était la cape ou l'argent, pas les deux ! Depuis quand l'avait-il ? Songeur, Drago s'aperçut soudain à quel point certaines choses s'éclaircissaient, comme son bain de boue en troisième année.

Et… alors qu'il commençait doucement à se remettre, il eut la vague idée de regarder ce qu'il faisait, à savoir regarder un bout de parchemin représentant une carte… une carte de Poudlard avec les passages secrets, certains mots de passe, les élèves…

- Potter, ne me dis pas que c'est avec ça que tu as su que Blaise ne voulait pas me deviser le cou ? dit-il d'une voix très calme.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, Hermione me menaçait, tu as d'ailleurs eu la chance qu'elle n'ait pas débarqué pendant que tu lui parlais, elle pensait que tu te faisais attaquer.

Il avouait. Drago venait avoir les aveux que le Gryffondor l'avait espionné avec ce truc. D'abord la cape, maintenant ça, qu'est qu'il allait lui sortir d'autre ?

- Où as-tu eu ses trucs ?

- Héritage, marmonna Harry avant de ranger la carte dans poche. Maintenant suis moi.

Difficile de faire autrement puisqu'il lui avait attrapé le bras pour le trainer hors de la classe. Drago n'aimait pas du tout devoir coller Potter pour rester sous cette cape, il aurait préféré que ce soit encore un calamar que cet idiot de Gryffondor. Mais, il avait beau se retenir de vomir de dégoût, il fallait avouer qu'il faisait une belle visite. Bon, certes, ils couraient, mais Drago empruntait des couloirs et des passages qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas jusqu'à lors. Il pouvait se l'avouer, Potter venait de l'impressionner.

- J'adore tes gants, Agathe, s'extasia une cinquième année de Serdaigle.

- Merci, je les ai crochetés moi-même ! répondit une fille brune dans un grand sourire.

Harry se figea d'horreur. La fameuse Agathe. Il devait absolument tuer Neville pour ça.

- Potter, pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrête ? marmonna Drago en le dévisageant. C'est ta petite amie ?

- La ferme, lança-t-il sèchement.

Il venait de le vexer… En fait Drago pensait juste le taquiner, pas non plus lui dire une vérité. En plus, il ne la connaissait même pas cette fille, autant dire qu'il avait comme l'impression qu'il en était de même avec le Gryffondor, d'où son incompréhension face à sa réaction.

- Dépêche-toi, il est bientôt 10h, dit Harry en reprenant la marche accélérée.

S'ils se mettaient marcher vite, ils finirent tout simplement par courir dans le parc, dérapant sur l'herbe humide alors que des gouttes d'eau commençaient à tomber du ciel. Devant eux, il y avait deux silhouettes qui s'apprêtaient à franchir les grilles. Harry se mordit furieusement la lèvre alors que Drago trainaient la patte derrière lui. L'attrapant par le bras, il le tira encore un peu plus pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Ils n'y seraient jamais.

- Bon sang, Harry, tu ne pourrais pas apprendre à faire tes lacets correctement, lâcha la voix du futur de Drago un peu plus loin alors que le brun venait de s'accroupir.

Son futur s'était rendu qu'ils n'étaient pas là ! Pour une fois Harry était vraiment heureux, même si c'était à cause de lui qu'ils devaient courir comme des dératés. Freinant brusquement à quelques mètres, Harry plaqua sa main contre les lèvres de Drago pour l'empêcher de respirer trop fort, ce dernier étant à bout de souffle. Le futur du blond avait brusquement froncés les sourcils pour les fixer, ou du moins, fixer le point invisible où ils étaient. Baissant les yeux, Harry vérifia que la cape touchait bien le sol et fit signe au Serpentard de ne surtout pas faire un bruit, chose que ce dernier acquiesça vaguement, mourant dans un lente agonie en même temps que ses poumons.

- J'ai entendu …

- Il faut qu'on y aille, coupa le futur d'Harry en se relevant.

Les fixant toujours, Drago approuva en se détournant lentement.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il en se détendant un peu.

- Je n'ai plus de fièvre si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, répondit le brun alors que tous deux franchissaient les grilles.

- Pourquoi parles-tu si fort ? lâcha le futur de Drago en le dévisageant.

- J'ai les oreilles bouchées, mentit-il.

Sous la cape, Harry croisait les doigts pour que le futur de Malefoy ne veuille pas cherche plus loin et traina son Serpentard avec lui pour franchir les grilles en même temps qu'eux. Franchement, il n'appréciait pas du tout le fait de devoir se faufiler hors de Poudlard de cette manière, surtout qu'il devait se coltiner le Serpentard.

- Bon, maintenant direction Oxcombe, lança le futur de Drago dans un grand sourire avant de transplaner.

- Dépêchez-vous d'y aller, lança celui d'Harry en les fixant tous deux avant de transplaner à son tour.

Harry et Drago restèrent un instant sans bouger. En fait, c'était une situation trop singulière pour qu'ils puissent l'assimiler en quelques secondes. Ils étaient tous les deux hors de Poudlard, collés l'un à l'autre sous une cape à cause des ordres d'une personne qu'ils n'appréciaient pas particulièrement. Agir était vraiment le dernier de leurs soucis.

- Dis, tu sais pourquoi ton toi ne veut pas que mon moi soit au courant de notre escapade ? demanda soudain Drago.

Très belle tournure de phrase, Harry devrait la noter à leur retour, juste pour s'en faire un souvenir.

- Je n'en sais rien, dit-il. Ce qui m'inquiète plus c'est la véritable nature de ce que nous devons faire.

- Tu peux me traduire, lâcha Drago.

- Pour faire court, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Je pense que mon futur prépare quelque chose de grave, tellement important et dangereux qu'il ne tient pas que ton toi l'en empêche.

Là, c'était une chose qui n'était même pas passé par la tête de Drago pour la simple et bonne raison que, comme lui ne s'inquiétait pas du tout pour Potter, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son futur ferait le contraire.

- En gros, tu es pour que nous restions planter là jusqu'à la livraison, conclut-il.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, juste que je m'inquiète pour ce que dans quoi nous sommes en train de nous embarquer, marmonna Harry. Tu ne l'es pas toi ?

- Transplaner, poser une bourse et revenir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai m'inquiéter, dit-il.

- Sérieusement, Malefoy, tu ne te poses aucune question ? lâcha Harry en le dévisageant.

- Bien sur que oui je m'en pose mais je ne vais pas me mettre à sauter dans le lac juste à cause de ça !

Un dialogue… Harry avait beau réfléchir, il n'en voyait aucun entre eux. Tout ce qu'ils savaient faire, c'était s'insulter.

- Allons-y, marmonna Harry en lui tendant la main.

- Je suis censé la prendre ? lâcha Drago en le dévisageant de haut en bas, chose pour le moins très difficile à faire vu la proximité qu'ils avaient.

- Je ne sais pas encore parfaitement transplaner, rappela-t-il. En bref, il faut que tu m'aides.

Stop ! Moment qu'il devait garder dans ses souvenirs : Potter demandait son aide ! Noël avait enfin bel et bien lieu pour Drago qui se sentait monter au paradis.

- Dis, quand tu auras fini de te faire des films, tu pourras peut être te dépêcher parce que nous aurions du transplaner il y a déjà un moment, intervint Harry.

- Film ? releva Drago en haussant les sourcils.

Zut ! Il avait dit un mot moldu…

- Malefoy, plus vite nous serons partis, plus vite nous serons revenus alors, attrape ma main, fais-nous transplaner et faisons ce que nous avons à faire avant que les deux autres ne reviennent.

Drago n'aimait du tout se faire donner des ordres. Déjà que de la part du futur, c'était difficile, alors de son propre Potter, il fallait avouer qu'il en avait des crampes d'estomac. Ce fut donc à contre cœur qui lui prit la main et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Le transplanage d'escorte, il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Pour Harry, tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que le Serpentard n'allait pas le lâcher au cours de route au quel cas il risquerait de se trouver au beau milieu de nulle part.

Il y eut un craquement distinct et tous deux disparurent de devant les grilles de Poudlard pour atterrir au sommet d'une colline. Rouvrant une paupière, Drago eut une légère grimace, ce n'était pas vraiment là qu'il avait souhaité arriver. Sa pensée fut bien vite suivie de la voix du Gryffondor :

- Dis-moi, quand on te dit « village », pourquoi tu comprends « colline » ?

- Si je n'avais pas un boulet à traîner peut être que je serai arrivé là où il fallait !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Et voilà que maintenant c'était sa faute. Lâchant Malefoy, il retira la cape de leur tête et inspira profondément. Mais où avaient-ils donc atterri ? Se tournant, Harry eut cependant un moment d'arrêt avant d'attraper le Serpentard par l'épaule et le faire pivoter.

- Je m'excuse, dit le Gryffondor en pointant le village quelques mètres plus bas.

- Et bien tu vois que je…

Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de se vanter qu'Harry avança sans faire attention à lui. Il avait la désagréable impression de connaître cet endroit. Pourtant, les maisons, les rues, les toits, il ne les avait jamais vus en plus de cela, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose dévorant son estomac et lui brûlant la gorge.

- Potter, tu fais une tête étrange. Tu as avalé quelque chose de périmé ? demanda Drago en apparaissant tout à coup devant lui.

- Je ne sais pas… marmonna Harry. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ici…

Suivant ses paroles, Drago observa à son tour le village. A part le manque de goût, c'était un village tout à fait banal, il y avait juste la grande bâtisse un peu surélevée qui pouvait se détacher du reste mais, à part cela, le Serpentard ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait rendre son cher « ami » malade. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas quant à lui ignorer simplement ce mauvais pressentiment qui l'assaillait. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait déjà transplané à Poudlard sans attendre.

- Malefoy, il vaut mieux que l'on sépare pour aller plus vite, marmonna-t-il. Garde toujours ta baguette à proximité et ne te fais pas remarquer.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si inquiet ? insista Drago qui commençait tout de même à prendre les choses plus sérieusement.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Harry qui fixait toujours le village. Mais plus vite on partira d'ici, mieux cela vaudra.

Bon, maintenant, c'était au tour de Drago de s'inquiéter. Certes, il ne se préoccupait pas du tout de Potter mais il savait que celui-ci n'était pas du genre trouillard, Gryffondor était bel et bien sa maison. Alors venait tout simplement la question de savoir ce qui pouvait tant apeurer celui-ci, ou du moins le troubler à ce point.

- On se retrouve ici pour retourner à Poudlard, décréta Harry en fourrant sa cape dans son sac. Dès que tu as posé ta bourse, reviens ici.

Drago voulut ajouter quelque chose mais le Gryffondor était déjà parti à grand pas, marchant rapidement jusqu'au village. Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit un instant la bourse de sa poche. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle contenait mais était-ce vraiment si important pour qu'ils soient obligés de faire cela ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les deux Potter, encore moins son futur, alors, s'il devait réfléchir sur les raisons qui devaient les pousser à s'exécuter sans poser, il ne risquait pas de s'en sortir.

Remontant son sac sur son épaule, Drago remit la bourse dans sa poche et entama la descente de la colline. D'un côté, il était préoccupé par la réaction de Potter, d'un autre, et bien il se demandait tout simplement comment il devait agir dans un village infesté de Moldus. Certes, il était allé à Londres avec les futurs mais au moins, ce n'était pas lui qui avait dû poser les questions ou bien payer, maintenant, il s'interrogeait tout simplement sur comment prendre contact avec eux. Ne pas se faire remarquer… c'était vraiment sacrément ironique.

Potter avait déjà disparu de son champ de vu et il restait seul en milieu hostile, pour une fois, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cet idiot de Gryffondor reste avec lui. Marchant timidement sur le trottoir, il avançait le plus silencieusement du monde, autant dire que son attitude était tout sauf discrète. Sans compter qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à parler avec les habitants, s'il fallait qu'il trouve la boulangerie, il la trouverait à l'odeur, chose passablement difficile lorsqu'il passa devant les poubelles d'une des maisons.

Quelque peu abattu par son manque de chance, il s'arrêta un instant, considérant les alentours. Les rues étroites étaient vides, il n'y avait personne en vu, autant dire que s'il voulait faire un brin de causette, il ne pouvait pas. Et d'ailleurs… comment pouvait-il parler aux Moldus ? Il ne se voyait même pas s'avancer vers eux pour leur demander quelque chose. Déjà qu'il détestait être redevable envers qui que ce soit, l'être envers un Moldu risquait fort d'aggraver son état de santé.

Bon, il devait arrêter de réfléchir pour rien. Une boulangerie, voilà ce qu'il devait trouver. En plus, il voulait absolument revenir au lieu de rendez-vous avant Potter pour lui prouver qu'il était entièrement capable de se débrouiller seul, une fierté absolument inutile, il fallait l'avouer mais c'était de Drago Malefoy dont nous parlions et il était prêt à tout pour battre Harry sur tous les plans. Décidé, il remonta son sac sur son épaule, il mit un pied devant lui pour traverser la rue et… s'arrêta soudain.

Traverser quand le bonhomme est vert… Il avait cette phrase qui résonnait dans sa tête avec pour protagoniste une chose avec de grands yeux verts munie de lunettes. Regardant face à lui, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas ces étranges objets qui changeaient de couleurs. Guettant à gauche et à droite, il ne remarqua aucun passage pour piéton. Drago fronça les sourcils, il allait devoir rester sur ce trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve ! S'il avait retenu une chose de sa visite de Londres, c'était tout simplement que les voitures étaient trompeuses, se cachant pour brusquement venir vous écraser. Alors le Serpentard n'allait certainement pas se laisser avoir même si la rue était parfaitement vide.

Et sa marche dura une quinzaine de minutes, il avait au moins fait trois fois le tour du pâté de maison avant de se rendre compte qu'il tournait en rond. D'un côté, ce n'était pas sa faute, ces maisons étaient tout aussi hideuses les unes que les autres, pas facile de les distinguer dans ces conditions. Dans un profond soupir, il guetta à nouveau l'autre côté de la rue. Que se passerait-il s'il se faisait écraser ? Est-ce que le futur de Potter considérait ça comme se faire remarquer ?

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je cherche un bonhomme vert, marmonna Drago.

- Tu te sens bien ?

Le Serpentard arrêta brusquement de scruter l'horizon. Cette voix, elle était tout simplement trop féminine pour appartenir à Potter, à moins qu'il ne se soit fait greffer une paire de seins et castrer au cours de la nuit. Drago tourna lentement la tête avant de brusquement reculer en voyant une tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Instinctivement, il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en tirer sa baguette mais se rattrapa juste à temps. Ce n'était pas seulement le futur de Potter qu'il allait avoir sur le dos s'il utilisait la magie hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard mais tout simplement le Ministère en personne.

Inspirant pour se calmer, il détailla la fille face à lui. Il lui donnait la vingtaine à peu près avec ses lourdes boucles brunes qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, ses lunettes carrés aggravant son regard totalement fou et son manteau bleu qui lui arrivait aux genoux, recouvrant de se fait la mini-jupe et le collant laine vert. Une Moldue… sauve qui peut !

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le village, marmonna-t-elle en s'approchant de nouveau alors que Drago reculait encore plus, trop effrayé par ce mélange de Granger et de Loufoca. Tu es un nouveau ?

Et mince ! Maintenant il devait faire la conversation à cette chose. Il avait la vague envie de lui jeter un sortilège de Saucisson pour s'enfuir en courant mais la menace était bien trop présente.

- Dis, je te fais peur pour que j'ais l'impression que tu veuilles me frapper ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ou... non ! lâcha Drago qui se rattrapa de justesse. Je suis juste de passage.

- Je me disais bien qu'un garçon mignon ne risquait pas de venir habiter ici, maugréa-t-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Appel de détresse ! Non seulement Drago ne savait pas s'il devait prendre cela comme un compliment vu que c'était une Moldue mais en plus il était prêt à tout donner pour voir Potter surgir et le sortir de là.

- Dis moi, celui qui est de passage, tu as un peu de temps pour prendre un verre ou bien tu veux continuer à chercher ton homme vert ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

Miséricorde… il se faisait draguer par une Moldue. Il avait comme la vague envie de pointer sa baguette contre sa tempe : c'était encore plus humiliant que Potter venant le sauver. Cependant, il venait subitement de trouver une chance de parvenir à ses fins.

- Je cherche la boulangerie, dit-il.

- Tu ne cherchais pas un homme vert ? lança-t-elle en le dévisageant.

- Si, mais ça c'est pour traverser la rue, on m'a dit qu'il faut traverser au vert pour ne pas se faire écraser, expliqua-t-il vaguement. En fait je veux aller à la boulangerie pour…

- T'as quel âge ? coupa-t-elle partager entre le rire et la stupéfaction.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Même mon frère de huit ans sait qu'il n'y a pas de passage pour piéton dans ce village.

Drago laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir. En résumé, ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'il tournait en rond pour trouver quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Il avait honte et se sentait vraiment ridicule.

- Bon, j'ai une idée, je t'emmène à la boulangerie mais avant ça, tu prends un verre avec moi, dit-elle.

Il n'y avait vraiment aucun autre homme sur lequel elle pouvait faire travailler ses hormones ? Drago voulait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas croisé grand monde dans ce village mais là, c'était carrément de l'obsession. Il devait quand même y avoir des garçons potables dans le coin. Autant éviter la catastrophe et prendre les devants :

- Tu n'es pas mon type, lâcha-t-il.

- Traite-moi de cageot, ça ira plus vite, répliqua-t-elle.

Déjà qu'il ne savait pas parler aux filles voilà qu'il devait en plus faire avec une Moldue. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour se sortir rapidement de cette situation sans se prendre une gifle. Fouillant rapidement dans sa cervelle, il ne trouva qu'une chose, autant dire qu'il vérifia bien que Potter n'était pas dans le coin.

- J'aime les hommes, dit-il.

Avec ça, il pouvait mourir sans remords. Il fallait absolument marquer sur sa tombe : à subi toutes les humiliations possibles dans sa vie.

- Et bien ça tombe bien, moi aussi, lâcha-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras. Juste un verre et après je te laisse partir.

Mais elle était coriace cette fille ! Il aurait dû dire qu'il était zoophile, au moins il aurait été sûr de pouvoir s'enfuir sans problèmes ! Et puis combien de temps s'était donc écoulé depuis qu'il était rentré dans ce village ? Au rythme où il allait, il pouvait être certain que Potter avait fini depuis longtemps ce qu'il avait à faire. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas du tout où pouvait se trouver une boulangerie et que personne d'autre n'était dans les parages, autrement dit cette fille était la seule pouvant l'aider… enfin s'il ne finissait pas dans un pub avec d'autres Moldus de son espèce, ce que Drago redoutait particulièrement.

Se laissant traîner, il observa les alentours. Il savait que dans les villages, il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais là, c'était tout de même assez inquiétant. Toutes les maisons étaient quasiment barricadées avec leurs volets fermés et les portes closes. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans les rues et Drago s'étonnait vraiment de ne croiser personne.

- En fait, tu es là pour quoi ? demanda la fille en lui faisant brusquement reprendre ses esprits.

- Ma tante adore le pain de cette boulangerie, elle veut absolument en avoir pour son diner de ce soir.

Il ne savait pas du tout d'où il pouvait sortir cette excuse bidon. Il s'imaginait très bien Bellatrix en train de beurrer son pain devant une dinde bien chaude. Il ne fallait pas être stupide pour comprendre qu'il racontait des bobards mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu étais avec ces types, dit-elle en souriant. Franchement, je suis plutôt heureuse d'être tombée sur un mec mignon qui ne fait pas des trucs bizarres.

Là, ce qu'elle venait de dire éveillait sa curiosité. De qui parlait-elle ? Et de quels trucs bizarres ? Drago était certes parfois long à la détente mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas ici, c'était bien trop lugubre pour être une station touristique.

- Donc tu as quel âge ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux boire un verre, à ton avis ?

- Seize ans…

Elle jura à voix basse cependant Drago ne pouvait rien y faire, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait cet âge, il fallait se plaindre à ses parents. Il l'entendit vaguement marmonner « foutue Angleterre », « pas d'alcool », « l'Ecosse s'est mieux » ce qui eut le don de rendre encore plus curieux de Drago : c'était quoi le rapport entre son âge et l'Ecosse ?

Cependant, Drago s'arrêta brusquement en sentant une odeur lui frotter les narines : une odeur douce et chaude venant l'envelopper et lui faire tirailler son estomac. Il avait trouvé la boulangerie. Sans même se préoccuper de la fille, il s'échappa de son emprise et se mit à courir comme un dérater, non seulement pour s'enfuir, mais aussi pour y arriver plus vite. Il tenait toujours à arriver le premier sur la colline et montrer à Potter qu'il était capable de se débrouiller chez les Moldus.

Bon, l'odeur était un véritable délice mais l'aspect de la boutique était vraiment lamentable, ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui irait acheter quoique ce soit là-dedans. Vérifiant bien qu'il avait semé la cinglée à lunette, il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir la bourse. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était la mettre derrière la boutique à un endroit où elle ne serait pas trouvée. C'était simple et clair mais Drago était vraiment curieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir ? Un objet ? Un sortilège ?

S'il avait su que c'était un objet, il l'aurait ouverte sans hésiter mais si c'était la dernière solution, il préférait rester prudent. Connaissant un peu le futur d'Harry, il redoutait de finir carboniser si jamais il lui venait l'idée de regarder à l'intérieur. S'avançant vers la ruelle qui menait à l'arrière de la boutique, il freina soudain en voyant une énorme ombre s'avancer. Au vu du tablier qui serrait la taille de ce géant, il devait être le boulanger. Bon sang, même cet Hagrid était aussi baraqué !

- Où est-ce que tu crois allez, gamin ? lâcha-t-il en frappant son rouleau dans sa main ce qui lui donnait des airs d'ours en rut.

Drago ne répondit pas, bien trop effrayé que le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche l'autorise à lui éclater le crâne à coup de rouleau à pâtisserie. Après une cinglée voulant le ploter, voilà qu'il avait droit à l'ogre voulant le manger. Franchement, s'il avait su que c'était aussi compliqué, il aurait clairement refusé la demande du futur de Potter.

- Je visite, marmonna-t-il. Ma tante veut…

- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? ! maugréa l'homme. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin, tu dois surement faire parti de la bande de ces types !

- Je ne connais personnes, je suis juste de passage, lâcha rapidement Drago en reculant. Au revoir !

Prenant les jambes à son cou, le Serpentard détala jusqu'au plus proche croissement avant de se tasser contre le mur. Restant un instant ainsi en entendant aucun bruit le suivre, il tenta un léger coup d'œil à la boulangerie. Personne, au moins, il n'allait pas être poursuivi par un Moldu barré armé d'un rouleau. Mais il avait un léger problème : comment accéder à l'arrière boutique ? Vu comme il était à cran, Drago ne voulait pas subir ses excès d'humeur. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait attendre que Potter ait fini pour que cet idiot fasse diversion, avec ça il pourrait…

Drago s'arrêta soudain en entendant un bruit de canne. Une petite vieille ! Il était sauvé par une petite vieille ! S'il avait pu, il aurait poussé un hurlement de joie indigne d'un Malefoy en la voyant rentrer dans la boutique. Avec ça, le géant allait être occupé et il aurait le temps de se faufiler derrière. Quittant son mur, il se mit à courir rapidement et silencieusement, guettant l'intérieur de la boulangerie lorsqu'il passa devant. Par chance, l'homme était occupé à emballer la commande de la vieille, un miracle pour Drago qui remonta la ruelle à grandes enjambées.

Il s'arrêta brusquement une fois arrivé, retirant la bourse de sa poche. Il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cet endroit qu'étroit, c'était une sorte de petite cours. Outre des bennes à ordures, il y a un avait un immense mur contre lesquelles elles étaient acculées, surement la séparation avec le terrain du grand manoir qu'il avait entraperçu sur la colline. Il y avait aussi des tas de gravats et des outils de jardinages, tout ce qu'on doit trouver derrière une boulangerie, bien entendu.

Bon, il ne pouvait pas rester ici bien longtemps, observant un peu plus les alentours, il remarqua une brique qui se détachait légèrement du mur séparant les terrains. Coinçant, la bourse entre ses dents, il hâta de la retirer tout en jetant rapidement des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le futur de Potter, il allait le tuer la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il se ferait un malin plaisir à lui enfoncer sa baguette là où ça ferait le plus mal et la tourner vicieusement pour le faire souffrir. Fourrant la bourse dans l'orifice, il frappa comme un forcené pour remettre la brique. Chose incroyablement stupide vu ce qui s'en suivit :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Par Merlin ! L'autre fou avec son rouleau était de retour. Drago fit fonctionné son cerveau en vitesse : il avait caché la bourse, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici et il manquait juste Potter pour repartir à Poudlard. Dans un sens, il n'y avait plus qu'un solution pour ne pas se faire attraper par ce fou. Fermant les paupières Drago se concentra sur les trois D. Il devait atterrir sur la colline.

Alors qu'il se sentait compresser, il fut tout de même en parti soulagé d'avoir fini sa part du travail, de plus, en transplanant il était presque certain d'être arrivé le premier… sauf si cet abruti avait couru depuis le début. Sentant le sol sous ses pieds, il inspira profondément en sentant ses poumons se libérer. Il venait de mettre sa vie en péril pour Potter, il lui devait une dette éternelle pour cela, Drago n'allait certainement pas oublier de le rappeler au futur du Gryffondor. Jamais…

Il s'arrêta soudain dans son idée de vengeance. Il trouvait le sol étonnement dur pour de l'herbe. Ouvrant les yeux, il sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir. Il était sur un trottoir… Bon, d'accord, il savait qu'il pouvait se planter dans le transplanage mais là, c'était assez surprenant de sa part vu qu'il avait réussi à le faire à Noël avec de graves blessures avant de s'évanouir. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas… Il n'était pas à Little Hangletone, là bas le ciel était nuageux, ici et bien il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un soleil éclatant. Et puis les maisons étaient bien plus propres, la rue était aussi plus large. Drago ne saisissait pas du tout ce que…

- … de la chance.

- Dis plutôt que tu t'es trompé d'horaire et que nous avons bien fait de partir ce matin.

- Tu es vraiment rabat joie ! On l'a, c'est tout ce qui compte tu…

Drago se sentit soudain partir en avant après s'être fait bousculer. Se massant l'arrière du crâne, il eut soudain une vision d'horreur, à savoir lui-même. Ce n'était pas possible ! Se redressant rapidement, il dévisagea son futur qui faisait de même.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il en prenant sa baguette.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en savoir ? ! En plus, il n'aimait du tout l'expression que prenait le visage de son lui, en faisant une logique accélérée, c'était évident : il était censé être à Poudlard donc être pris pour un ennemi était normal.

- J'ai vomi devant Potter, passé mes vacances au Square Grimmaurd, passé le balai, ma chambre a été détruite, je n'ai tué personne, j'ai frappé Potter dans la réserve de la cuisine, j'ai…

En fait, il sortait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, peu importe qu'il blesse son honneur, il ne tenait pas vraiment à recevoir un sortilège de la part de son futur croyant qu'il était quelqu'un caché sous ses traits grâce à du Polynectare.

- J'ai compris, coupa son futur en baissant sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Drago s'apprêta à donner une réponse lorsqu'il s'aperçut soudain que le brun, à savoir le-fait-moi-ça-sinon-tu–le-paieras-très-cher de Potter, faisait de grand signe négatif de la tête. Interloqué, il le dévisagea.

- Tu comptes me répondre ? insista son futur bien plus sérieux et d'une voix bien plus dur que tout ce qu'il avait vu jusque là de sa part.

Soit il se faisait tuer par le blond, soit par l'ancien Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire bon sang ? Le futur de Potter semblait totalement paniqué à l'idée de le voir ici, à croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès, et le sien semblait partagé entre l'envie de le forcer à le faire parler et lui lancer un sortilège.

- Je…

Une explosion retentit soudain par-dessus son épaule, toute l'attention se braquant soudain sur ce point. Un épais nuage se dégageait d'une boutique qui prenait feu alors que d'autres explosions avaient lieu devenant de plus en plus violentes. Plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant eux, entre les rues, une silhouette brune apparue un quart de seconde avant de disparaître en courant, un éclair vert passant au-dessus de sa tête.

- Attrapez, Potter vivant ! hurla une voix par-dessus le vacarme qui venait d'apparaître dans le village.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist : **From heaven to dust - Azam ali

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry descendit en vitesse la colline, laissant derrière lui Malefoy. Non seulement il avait un très mauvais pressentiment mais en plus il avait comme l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans ce village, il aurait tout donné pour faire demi tour et retourner à Poudlard.

Ce sentiment étrange qui l'assaillait lui avait fait oublier toute la volonté qu'il avait dû avoir pour montrer à Malefoy sa cape et la Carte du Maraudeur, il n'avait pas presque pas dormi de la nuit à force de débattre avec lui-même. Il s'agit de ses secrets, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance et le fait de lui avoir tout dévoilé lui avait laissé un creux dans l'estomac. Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'ils ne transplanent jusqu'ici, Harry avait une seule idée en tête : repartir le plus tôt. Peu importe s'il devait à se mettre à courir après Malefoy pour le forcer à accélérer le pas mais c'était un pressentiment bien trop funeste pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer.

Marchant à grand pas dans la rue, il leva les yeux pour chercher le clocher de l'église. Lui au moins n'aurait pas trop de problèmes à trouver son chemin contrairement au Serpentard. Si son futur avait eu un peu de jugeote, il aurait inversé les rôles et demandé à Harry de se charger de la boulangerie. Car en fait, il voyait très mal le blond se faire un brin de causette avec des Moldus pour se faire indiquer le chemin. Il croyait certes au miracle mais pas à l'irréalisable.

Serrant la bretelle de son sac, il se hâta d'arpenter les rues silencieuses avant de brusquement s'arrêter. Lorsque vous êtes dans un village, il est normal de croiser des habitants, sauf qu'Harry ne considérait pas comme des « habitants » des personnes habillées de capes qui murmuraient près d'un porche. Il avait eu des doutes sur ce qu'il ressentait mais, à présent, cela ne faisait que se certifier, quelque chose clochait ici, des sorciers n'avaient strictement rien à faire dans ce village. Car il n'était tout de même pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il s'agissait d'habits extravaguants, c'était bel et bien des sorciers et il eut la bonne idée de s'éloigner rapidement.

Son futur avait été très sérieux, bien trop sérieux, il se doutait que s'il croisait des sorciers, ce n'était pas bon signe, voire même de mauvais augure. Levant les yeux au ciel, il repéra à nouveau le clocher et se hâta de faire un détour. Il ne fallait même pas pensé à penser à passer devant ces deux sorciers.

Baissant les yeux au sol, il répondit vaguement un « bonjour » à un vieillard sortant de chez lui, trop occupé à observer les pierres que d'essayer de se faire remarquer. Non, Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, et cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec son manque de sommeil. Cet endroit le hantait et l'effrayait, Malefoy n'avait pas semblé l'avoir compris, heureusement pour lui il éviterait ainsi ses blagues douteuses. Mais au fond, Harry aurait nettement préféré que le Serpentard s'en rende compte et propose immédiatement de regagner Poudlard. Il était certes à Gryffondor, mais son courage avait des limites quand c'était son propre corps qui lui hurlait par tous ses muscles de faire demi-tour.

Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait, juste que cette désagréable impression lui dévorait l'estomac et l'obligeait à marcher le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Il aurait tout donné pour mieux se sentir mais il avait comme l'impression que c'était un souhait irréalisable et surtout qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas assouvir. Maintenant, il se sentait frustré par-dessus le marché ! Son futur… dès qu'il l'aurait en face de lui il ferait en sorte de lui faire regretter cette stupide demande qu'il aurait mieux fait de refuser clairement et sans remords.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il percuta violemment un mur. A force de trop regarder le sol, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'il finisse droit dans le décor. Le jour où quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il allait se briser le crâne contre une église il aurait sûrement ri de la chose, ce qu'il ne fit absolument pas en sentant les écorchures sur son front et la douleur lancinante qui traversait le crâne. Il était le pire des idiots ! Lui qui voulait se dépêcher il en avait carrément oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à travers les murs. Désavantage de ne pas être mort…

Se massant furieusement le front, il s'assit un moment sur les marches, peu importe si quelqu'un le voyait, de toute façon, il était incapable de réfléchir correctement vu la bosse qui pointait son nez. Aller à l'église… il espérait au moins que tout le monde n'utilisait pas sa technique sinon le prêtre devait surement parler tout seul. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester son futur à ce moment précis ! A croire que c'était lui qui avait construit le bâtiment sur sa route juste pour qu'il fracasse la tête contre.

- Regarde maman, il prie !

Levant les yeux après avoir retiré les deux mains de son visage, il fixa la fillette de l'autre côté de la rue qui le pointait du doigt, son autre main tenant celle de sa mère. Non, il ne priait pas, il essayait juste de faire passer la douleur, cependant il pouvait comprendre ce malentendu vu où il était.

- Ne pointe pas du doigt, marmonna la femme en baissant brusquement le bras de la fillette. Il doit faire partie de cette bande.

La tirant derrière elle, elles quittèrent la rue sous le regard intrigué d'Harry. Il avait de terribles soupçons mais là, ils venaient de se confirmer encore un peu plus. Une « bande »… si cette femme nommait ces sorciers de cette manière, c'était sûrement qu'ils n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur. Mais où donc son futur les avait envoyés ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas son futur et eut une vague pensée pour Malefoy en espérant qu'il ne fasse pas de mauvaise rencontre.

Se massant à nouveau la tête durant quelques secondes, il se décida enfin à quitter les marches, guettant les alentours en redoutant une soudaine attaque. Ramenant correctement son sac sur son épaule, ce dernier ayant glissé lors de sa rencontre avec l'église, il recula de quelques pas pour savoir de quel côté passer. Derrière l'église… il aimait beaucoup les indications de son futur, très précises et éloquentes… pas vraiment en fait. Il avait tout de même la chance que personne ne soit dans les alentours : un gamin tournant autour d'une église, ça ne devait pas courir les rues dans ce village. Longeant la façade, son cœur s'arrêta cependant de battre en voyant ce qu'il avait devant lui.

Un cimetière… en soit, ce n'était pas bien étonnant vu l'endroit où il était mais le cimetière en lui-même lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Son futur ne l'avait pas envoyé ici par hasard, maintenant il le saisissait parfaitement. Il avait devant lui le cimetière qui l'avait hanté durant des nuits et qui encore aujourd'hui l'effrayait au plus haut point. Laissant définitivement son sac tomber au sol, il considéra avec horreur le spectacle devant ses yeux.

Il ne pouvait oublier ces tombes, ces sculptures, ces vallonnements… non, c'était absolument impossible vu le cauchemar qu'il y avait vécu. Comment oublier ce moment sa vie qui l'avait sans doute détruit ? Sentant ses genoux céder, il tomba au sol totalement figé alors qu'il se sentait trembler. Harry n'allait pas bien du tout, il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui serrait le cœur alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler dangereusement. Dans ce cimetière, il avait vu la résurrection de son plus grand ennemi, il y avait été torturé, il y avait également vu un homme mourir, Cédric Diggory… Comment pouvait-il se sentir autrement à ce moment que totalement consterné et détruit ?

Pendant les vacances, il avait lutté contre la réalité de la mort de Sirius et cela près d'un an après ce funeste moment. Maintenant, il avait l'impression de tout se remémorer et de devoir porter sur ses épaules tous ces sentiments qu'il avait depuis si longtemps refoulés. Il aurait bien voulu s'enfuir, encore fallait-il que son cerveau fonctionne et lui ordonne de se lever, chose qu'il était pour l'instant incapable de faire face à ce triste paysage. Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu passer par la tête de son futur pour l'envoyer ici ? Etait-il suicidaire au point de vouloir tuer son propre passé ? Harry en avait l'étrange impression car il n'y avait que cette seule solution de plausible à cet instant précis. Non seulement il avait la désagréable envie de vider le contenu de son estomac mais en plus il comprenait ce qui n'allait pas dans ce village.

Il avait eu la vague mention de son nom par Dumbledore à la fin de sa quatrième année à la suite de la mort de Cédric, il ne l'avait pas vraiment retenu mais l'avait tout de même gardé à l'esprit, dans un coin de sa mémoire. C'était un village Moldu, autrement dit, aucun sorcier ne devait normalement être ici, surtout à la suite de ce qui s'y était passé deux ans plutôt. En réalité, Harry n'avait jamais su où il était allé à cette époque, maintenant, il faisait le lien. Il était dans le village du père de Voldemort, plus loin, il y avait la tombe à laquelle il avait été attaché. La logique aurait voulu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitte cet endroit, chose qu'il avait dû faire durant un moment, mais en aucun cas y retourner.

Car malgré son état lamentable, Harry était tout de même capable de faire également le lien entre les sorciers étranges qui trainaient dans le village et Voldemort. Il était certain que non loin d'ici il y avait son « quartier général », ou du moins un endroit dans lequel il revenait souvent, il pariait d'ailleurs sur le Manoir qui s'élevait non loin de là. Tout devenait ainsi logique : le comportement de son futur, pourquoi il devait absolument rester discret, les dires des villageois et les pressentiments néfastes qu'il avait depuis son arrivée. La seule question était maintenant de savoir si son futur n'était pas cinglé !

L'envoyer lui, ici ! Harry n'était pas égocentrique mais il était quand même capable de savoir les endroits dans lesquels il ne devait pas aller et de qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher vu qui il était. Son futur voulait-il réellement qu'il se fasse capture par des Mangemorts juste pour satisfaire un plan qui voulait absolument garder secret ? C'était vraiment illogique et incroyablement stupide ! Il était certes courageux, mais pas suicidaire malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis sa naissance. S'il avait été mis au courant, Harry aurait même pu s'emballer dans du papier cadeau et se mettre un joli ruban pour l'occasion. Avec ou sans, il avait tout de même l'impression d'être le cadeau en retard de Voldemort livré expressément par lui-même.

Contrôlant le tremblement de ses mains, il serra ses poings en fixant la tombe sur laquelle on l'avait tailladé. Il n'allait certainement pas rester ici plus longtemps au risque de se faire stupidement attraper. Dès qu'il aurait posé cette stupide bourse, il se dépêcherait de retrouver Malefoy et de l'emmener loin d'ici. Pour une fois, il acceptait à bras ouvert le rôle de nounou. Son futur avait envoyé les deux personnes que Voldemort tenait le plus à attraper, sauf s'il était tordu, c'était tout simplement pactisé ouvertement avec l'ennemi et lui faire une livraison claire de ce qu'il voulait. Harry allait se faire un plaisir de frapper son lui dès qu'il retournerait au château, et pas qu'une fois. En fait, c'était incroyablement facile de saisir pourquoi il ne tenait pas que celui du Serpentard soit au courant, même s'il le haïssait, il avait comme l'impression que le futur de Malefoy aurait tout fait pour les empêcher de se rendre dans ce village. Au moins un de sensé dans ce duo d'idiots.

Se remettant debout, Harry esquissa tout de même une grimace en voyant qu'il s'était écorché un genou. C'était sa faute, au moins, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Mais qui ne serait pas surpris de se retrouver dans le lieu de ses cauchemars ? Un masochiste peut être mais certainement pas lui ! S'asseyant derrière une pierre tombale pour faire en sorte de rester à l'abri des regards, il retroussa son jean pour voir l'ampleur de la blessure. Il avait vu pire mais c'était néanmoins gênant pour marcher. Et puis pas de magie ! Vive le jour où il sera enfin majeur ! Grimaçant à nouveau lorsqu'il replaça son jean, Harry inspira profondément.

Il n'avait plus qu'à placer la bourse avant de courir après Malefoy, dès que cela serait fait, il pourrait aller régler ses comptes avec son futur. Glissant sa main dans sa poche, il en retira la bourse avec un sourire jaune : tout ça à cause de cette chose ! Il avait vraiment envie de la…

- Je te dis que j'ai entendu du bruit.

Harry se cala soudainement à la pierre tombale. La voix rauque s'était élevée à quelques mètres de lui et son estomac se serra soudain.

- Et moi je te dis que je n'ai rien entendu alors continuons notre ronde au lieu de rester ce lieu morbide !

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas être dérangé !

A la mention de Son nom, Harry fut soudainement assailli de dizaines de sentiments différents, les premiers furent qu'il était dans la mouise et qu'il lui faudrait un miracle pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Sa cape était dans son sac, il était certain de signaler sa présence s'il l'ouvrait.

- Il n'y a que de sales Moldus ici, tu crois vraiment que ce sera nous qui trouverons un espion ? Tu es vraiment stupide mon pauvre…

- Et je te dis que j'ai vu quelque chose !

- Tout à l'heure tu avais entendu quelque chose, il faudrait peut être que tu choisisses ta version !

Restant tassé, Harry s'employa à faire le tour de la pierre tombale sans un bruit alors que des pas se rapprochaient. Tendant le bras à l'aveuglette, il tira son sac contre lui au moment même où un homme apparaissait. Harry retint sa respiration, remettant la bourse dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette. Au-dessus de lui, il voyait une ombre s'étendre alors que son cœur frappait durement contre sa poitrine. A ce rythme là, il était certain qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à entendre les battements de son cœur.

- Fouille si tu veux, moi je retourne là-bas ! Tu me feras signe lorsque tu auras tué ton lapin !

Si des bruits de pas se faisaient à nouveau entendre en s'estompant peu à peu, l'ombre quant elle resta immobile. Harry avait mal au coccyx, il était dans une position vraiment terrible, le talon coincé sous les fesses alors que son bras était plaqué sur son sac en équilibre instable. Ce n'était plus seulement de la torture physique mais mentale, aussi longtemps qu'il resterait dans cette position, il garantirait sa sécurité.

A nouveau, Harry eut une vague pensée pour Malefoy, soit lui aussi avait des problèmes au quel cas il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire ou bien il était le seul à avoir sur les dos ces deux hommes. Il ne devait quand même pas y avoir des centaines de sorciers dans le village ! Le Serpentard avait beau appris à se défendre correctement, il n'en restait pas moins qu'Harry avait la vague impression que le moindre Doloris à son encontre lui ferait vomir à nouveau ses tripes. Pour faire simple, Malefoy se retrouverait immédiatement sans défense.

Un craquement survint soudain sur sa droite. Au lieu de s'occuper de Malefoy il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter tout d'abord pour lui ! Se dégageant lentement de sa position, Harry entreprit à nouveau de se décaler alors que l'ombre bougeait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque son genoux frotta avec le sac, mais il était bien plus inquiet de se faire attraper que d'endommager encore plus son petit bobo. Penchant sa tête, il aperçut à quelques mètres la silhouette menue d'un homme à moitié chauve qui fixait les alentours.

Il devait juste attendre sans un bruit, dès qu'il partirait Harry se dépêcherait de retrouver Malefoy pour qu'ils s'en aillent d'ici en vitesse. Respirant profondément, il guetta à nouveau l'homme qui faisait les cents pas non loin de là. Il devait en profiter pour s'éloigner au moins de quelques mètres. A moitié vouté, il se leva en attrapant la bretelle de son sac, courant le plus vite en faisant le moins de bruit possible tout en laissant ses yeux fixer sur l'homme. Harry se hâta de se jeter derrière une tombe lorsque celui-ci pivota soudainement vers lui.

Sa frayeur s'atténua un peu lorsqu'il commença à s'éloigner définitivement, regagnant le sentier pour quitter le cimetière. Harry devait rester sans bouger durant quelques minutes, juste pour au moins être sûr d'être seul. Se calant mieux contre la tombe, il étouffa cependant un juron lorsque son bras s'enfonça de moitié dans le sol, la terre friable s'effondrant en partie.

Un sortilège frappa immédiatement la tombe à côté de laquelle il se trouvait, la faisant voler en éclats.

- Qui est là ? hurla l'homme. Montrez-vous !

Comme si Harry allait lui en faire l'honneur. Rapidement, il tenta de se dégager, chose difficile alors que ses fesses menaçaient aussi de glisser dans les profondeurs ainsi que son sac. Le rattrapant de justesse, il le mis sur son dos en parvenant enfin à libérer son bras, marchant à quatre pattes pour changer de cachette.

Crack !

- Tu es sacrément gros pour un lapin, marmonna une voix qui appartenait aux pieds qui venaient juste d'apparaître devant son nez.

Harry ne survécut que par sa présence d'esprit à immédiatement se jeter sur le côté alors qu'un rayon vert frappa l'endroit où il était. Lançant le sortilège du bouclier, il profita de ce moment pour se relever alors que le Stupéfix venait se fracasser contre ce premier. Sorcier ! Voilà ce qu'Harry devait parfois se faire rentrer dans le crâne et non : Moldu ! Qu'y avait-il d'étonnant à ce qu'un sorcier transplane devant sa proie ?

Se mettant à courir tête baissée, il se maudit à nouveau de sa stupidité lorsqu'il heurta une racine, s'étalant lamentable sur le sol. La colline ! Il devait rejoindre Malefoy sur la colline. Fermant les paupières, il se concentra sur les trois D. Il devait absolument réussir à moins qu'il ne veuille finir avec de très gros ennuis. Serrant sa baguette, il se sentit immédiatement compressé de toute part alors qu'une douleur fulgurante apparaissait à sa cheville.

La douleur fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il atterrit violemment sur un sol bétonné, sa tête frappant le bitume tandis qu'il s'écrasait littéralement à terre, tout son corps se mettant subitement à lui faire mal. Toussant à s'en arracher les poumons, il eut un moment d'incompréhension en fixant les alentours malgré les étincelles qu'il avait devant les yeux. Un village ? Encore ? Avait-il seulement transplané ou bien juste fait du surplace ? Son moment de surprise s'arrêta bien vite alors que la douleur à sa cheville disparaissait, baissant le regard, son cœur se remit à battre rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme se redresser en se massant le crâne. D'accord… il avait transplané avec quelqu'un en plus… il aurait pu être fier s'il avait passé son permis mais là c'était loin d'être le cas !

Cherchant sa baguette, il l'aperçut à quelques mètres, celle-ci ayant roulé lorsqu'il était tombé au sol. Se redressant du mieux qu'il put, il courut en sa direction, se baissant lorsqu'il vit un sortilège lui passer par-dessus l'épaule.

- Arrête-toi ! hurla l'homme. Arrête-toi sale… Harry Potter ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Harry avait brusquement dû se retourner dès qu'il avait récupérer sa baguette, faisant face à un mur, il était cependant loin de savoir à quel point ses cheveux étaient désordonnés mais surtout dégageant parfaitement son front et sa cicatrice. Avoir été trouvé était déjà un gros problème, mais être reconnu en était un autre.

- Stupéfix ! hurla Harry.

Malgré la rapidité avec laquelle il avait agi, l'homme était parvenu à dévier son sortilège et Harry jura lorsqu'il l'aperçut remonter sa manche gauche. Ce n'était pas seulement un fanatique de Voldemort mais aussi un Mangemort… Il devait absolument l'empêcher d'appuyer sur la Marque ! Chose difficile alors qu'il s'était penché pour éviter le retour de son propre sortilège et que le geste de l'homme dura moins d'une seconde.

Alors qu'Harry voulut passer à l'attaque, il eut la vie sauve en se mettant à courir comme un fou alors qu'un nouveau sortilège venait frapper la boutique où il était, la faisant exploser. Une douleur lui perça alors le front alors qu'il entendait des craquements retentirent de toutes parts. Il n'avait aucune idée du nombre de Mangemorts qui venaient de transplaner, juste qu'il sentit son cœur faire un bon lorsque qu'un sortilège vert lui passa par-dessus l'épaule.

- Attrapez, Potter vivant ! hurla l'homme.

Harry était vraiment dans la pire des emmerdes et il n'allait certainement pas être poli juste par principe. Il avait beau tenter de se concentrer, il n'arrivait pas à transplaner, c'était comme si quelque chose le clouait au sol, autant dire qu'il avait eu de la « chance » de pouvoir quitter Little Hangleton, maintenant il était coincé ici avec des Mangemorts à ses trousses.

Filant dans les rues, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il était suivi et qu'il n'était pas du tout de taille à se battre contre eux, même si les soirées avec son futur lui avaient appris certaines choses, il n'en avait aucune utilité dans l'immédiat. Manquant de glisser sur la place pavée sur laquelle il était arrivée, Harry jura en voyant qu'il était à découvert, il n'y avait absolument rien qui lui permettait de se mettre à l'abri et il était certain de recevoir des sortilèges s'il ne trouvait pas immédiatement une solution. Tournant à droite, il courut vers une ruelle étroite qu'il espérait suffisamment tortueuse pour lui permettre de s'enfuir, chose stupide lorsqu'il se sentit envoyer à terre par l'explosion de la fontaine à côté de lui. Non seulement il fut trempé mais également assommé lorsque sa tête frappa à nouveau le sol.

Serrant les poings, il se força à se relever alors qu'il sentait du sang couler le long de sa joue droite. Il venait de perdre la courte avance qu'il avait. Appuyant sur sa cheville, il s'immobilisa en sentant une douleur aigüe lui remonter jusqu'à la nuque. Il fallait qu'il se lève coute que coute, il verrait pour soigner ses bobos plus tard. Mais sa reprise de courage s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'il vit un éclair vert arrivé en face de lui et lui passer à quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'épaule.

Suivant le sortilège du regard, il se retourna pour le voir frapper l'homme par qui toute cette situation venait de commencer. D'accord, là, il ne comprenait pas… les Mangemorts étaient derrière lui et non devant… et depuis quand se tuaient-ils entre eux ? Un nouveau sortilège lui passa au-dessus du crâne pour frapper un second Mangemort et Harry manqua d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque en entendant la voix qui s'éleva soudain :

- Potter, lève tes fesses et dépêche-toi !

Harry se tourna brutalement pour faire face aux yeux gris de Malefoy. Alors là… il ne comprenait plus rien du tout… Le voyant totalement ahuri, Drago l'attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à se lever tout en restant à moitié courbé alors que des sortilèges passaient au-dessus de leur tête.

- Prends-le et partez de là ! hurla la voix du futur de Drago.

Harry était totalement perdu… il avait transplané… que faisaient les futurs ici ? Et puis son Malefoy… ? Harry pouvait facilement accepter certainement chose mais là il y avait vraiment un problème qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Se détournant des deux blonds, il vit son propre futur qui était la source de la plupart des sortilèges lancés. Si lui avait toujours privilégié les sortilèges mineurs, son futur ne s'embarrassait pas de tant de commodité et la quasi-totalité de ses sortilèges étaient vert émeraude. Harry n'avait jamais tué et il était… impressionné ? non… effrayé par le regard neutre de son futur qui atteignait à chaque fois sa cible. En quelques secondes, il avait déjà tué six Mangemorts.

- Potter, je ne vais pas te porter alors cours ! cria Drago dont la voix eut le don de la ramener à la surface.

Le laissant le tirer pour qu'il puisse se relever, Harry se mit à courir avec le Serpentard alors que le futur du blond les couvrait.

- Dès que nous serons à l'abri je veux une explication ! hurla-t-il sous le regard apeuré de Drago qui ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait bénir ou non l'arrivée fracassante de Potter. Le premier qui essayera de s'enfuir je m'en chargerai personnellement !

Ils n'étaient pas déjà assez stressés qu'il devait en rajouter ! Serrant la mâchoire à chacune de ses enjambées, Harry sentait sa cheville le lancer à chaque fois qu'il la posait au sol sans compter le sang qui avait également commencé à lui couler sur l'œil, réduisant son champ de vision.

- Drago !

La voix qui s'était élevée derrière eux fit brutalement se retourner les deux blonds dont l'un eut la présence d'esprit de forcer l'autre à se baisser, prenant le sortilège de plein fouet. Sonné, le futur de Drago tomba au sol obligeant le Serpentard et le Gryffondor à arrêter leur course pour venir l'aider. Alors qu'Harry redoutait déjà le pire, il fut violemment envoyé sur le côté lorsque son propre futur arriva pour attraper le blond et le forcer à se remettre sur pieds.

- Anti-transplanage, il s'en remettra alors continuer de courir ! lança le brun.

Ce fut donc à quatre qu'ils commencèrent à détaler dans le village heureusement désert, évitant les sortilèges alors que de nouveaux Mangemorts arrivaient.

- Potter, comment as-tu fait pour avoir ces types à tes trousses ? hurla Drago qui ne sentait plus ses poumons à force de courir.

- On n'a pas le temps de discuter alors fermez-la ! coupa le futur d'Harry. Il faut…

Un sortilège passa soudain au-dessus d'eux pour aller frapper le magasin, le blond attrapant son passé par la taille avant qu'il ne se prenne un morceau de gravats.

- Le cimetière ! cria le futur d'Harry au Gryffondor. Est-ce que tu as réussi à y aller ?

Ils étaient en train de se faire attaquer et tout ce que à quoi pensait son futur était de savoir s'il était parvenu à aller dans le cimetière ? Il se fichait de lui !

- Réponds-moi ! hurla-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle explosion survenait.

Harry acquiesça ne comprenant pas du tout le rapport avec ce qui pouvait se passer. Sentant une main le tirer, il se remit à courir derrière les deux Malefoy tandis que son futur protégeait leurs arrières. A force, ils étaient parvenus à la sortie du village, chose quelque peu stupide en sachant qu'ils n'auraient aucuns bâtiments pour se protéger.

- Il faut que toi et Harry nous aidiez à transplaner, lâcha le futur de Drago au Serpentard tout en pointant le futur du brun derrière lui. Nous devons…

Une nouvelle explosion retentit soudain, envoyant Drago, son futur et Harry sur le sol après un magistral vol plané. Recrachant ses poumons, Harry se sentit à nouveau sonner et se retourna tant bien que mal pour voir l'origine de ce phénomène… chose qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais faire.

Une vague image de la Grande Salle au début de l'année lui revint en mémoire avec les deux futurs enfermés sous un dôme magique créé par Dumbledore. Jusque là, ça allait, juste que le dôme en question était à présent un immense mur s'étalant sur plusieurs mètres de longueur derrière lequel se trouvait les Mangemorts et surtout son propre futur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se… marmonna le futur de Drago à moitié sonné en roulant sur l'herbe pour voir ce qui se passait.

La situation était très simple, ils étaient tous les trois d'un côté, le brun de l'autre, eux étaient à l'abris, lui devait faire face aux Mangemorts qui arrivaient. Harry ne saisissait absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer et ne voyait pas qui avait bien pu ériger cette barrière qui venait de les…

- Harry, enlève ça ! hurla le futur de Drago en tentant de se lever pour se précipiter vers lui, chose qu'il ne parvint pas à faire sa jambe en sang trahissant la blessure que sa chute venait de lui faire.

- Drago et Harry, partez et emmenez-le ! hurla le brun en ignorant superbement l'ex-Serpentard tout en lançant des sorts aux Mangemorts qui s'approchaient dangereusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… lâcha le blond en le dévisageant ahuri.

- Faites ce que je vous dis et partez d'ici immédiatement ! s'exclama-t-il en se baissant pour éviter un sort qui vint frapper la « barrière ».

- On ne va pas te laisser ici, s'insurgea Harry qui malgré toute la haine qui lui portait ne tenait pas non plus à ce qu'il finisse dans les mains de Voldemort

- Ecoute-moi bien espèce d'abruti, tu vas partir de là maintenant et foutre ton héroïsme à deux balles là où je pense ! hurla-t-il. Alors transplanez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Harry aurait pu très mal le prendre, ou du moins, dans une autre situation mais là il ne savait pas du tout comment agir. Ce fut encore pire lorsque que le futur du Serpentard revint à la charge, criant de tous ses poumons alors que son passé le retenait pour éviter qu'il n'empire sa blessure.

- Potter, retire cette saloperie de sortilège et transplane !

Au lieu de cela, des craquements retentirent autour d'eux, de nouveaux Mangemorts arrivant de leur côté de la barrière. Drago fut les premiers à les remarquer alors que les deux autres hurlaient sur le futur d'Harry. Attrapant le sien par un bras, il se jeta sur Harry alors que les baguettes se levaient sur eux et que les premiers sortilèges fusaient. Ce fut dans un craquement audible qu'ils disparurent, compresser de toutes parts avant de tomber sur le chemin caillouteux devant les grilles de Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce qui… marmonna le futur de Drago en considérant le château effaré.

Le Serpentard était quant à lui à bout de force, transplaner avec deux personnes ce n'était pas rien et il avait l'impression d'avoir été vidé de toute son énergie.

- Ramène-moi là-bas ! ordonna le blond en attrapant son passé par le col pour le secouer comme un prunier. Ramène moi là-bas maintenant !

- Potter, aide-moi ! lâcha Drago qui se sentait étouffé.

- Il faut repartir là-bas pour le ramener ! intervint Harry qui saisissait à peine qu'il venait de transplaner.

- Et tu veux faire quoi ? Te faire tuer juste pour le geste ? hurla Drago qui tentait vainement de se dégager. Nous sommes ni assez fort ni assez nombreux pour faire quoique ce soit alors aide-moi à le ramener dans l'enceinte du château avant que les Mangemorts n'arrivent !

Malefoy avait raison… Harry avait déjà trop de fois sauté la tête la première dans le danger pour ne pas en avoir tiré des leçons. Reprenant ses esprits, il attrapa la baguette de l'ex-Serpentard avant que l'idée ne lui vienne de l'utiliser et aida Drago à s'échapper de son emprise.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je dois retourner là-bas ! s'époumona le blond en se débattant tout en tentant en vain de s'appuyer sur sa jambe en sang.

- Il faut avertir quelqu'un pour qu'on nous ouvre les grilles, lança Drago qui maintenait comme il pouvait son futur à terre. Il…

Le Serpentard se tut soudain en se prenant un poing dans la figure, son futur refusant de se laisser faire.

- Il va se faire tuer espèces d'imbéciles ! Il faut retourner…

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, lui lancer un sortilège était bien trop difficile vu comment il se démenait, la seule solution qui lui vint fut de le frapper, chose qu'il regretta amèrement lorsque le futur de Drago fit usage de magie sans baguette, les propulsant lui et le Serpentard sur le sol. Recrachant le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche après s'être mordu la langue, Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'un sortilège frappa le futur de Malefoy, des cordes s'enroulant autour de lui.

Tournant la tête vers les grilles du château se fut avec « soulagement » qu'il vit Dumbledore se précipiter vers eux suivit de Rogue, Ron et Hermione.

- Aidez-moi à les faire rentrer, Severus, dit-il.

Alors que les deux professeurs faisaient rentrer le futur de Drago qui se débattait, Hermione courut vers le Serpentard alors que Ron passa le bras d'Harry autour de son épaule pour l'aider à se relever et le traîner derrière les grilles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Harry la voix rauque en crachant par la même occasion une belle quantité de sang.

- J'avais décidé de m'entraîner pour le prochain match donc je mettais lever plutôt, expliqua Ron. Lorsque je suis venu prendre mon petit déjeuner, Hermione m'a dit où tu étais censé être mais je ne t'avais pas croisé, c'est là que Neville et Dean nous ont raconté qu'ils t'avaient vu dans les escaliers. Elle a alors trouvé que tout était étrange, que ce soit ce que tu avais dit ou bien ton comportement et a voulu savoir où tu étais. Nous sommes retournés aux dortoirs pour voir la carte du Maraudeur mais elle n'était plus là ainsi que la cape. Hermione a paniqué en imaginant que tu sois parti du château et avant de sonner les alarmes je l'ai convaincu de vérifier que tu n'étais pas avec les futurs. Comme leur chambre était vide, on a voulu voir si Malefoy ne savait pas où ils pouvaient se trouver, nous sommes donc allés chez les Serpentards et heureusement nous sommes tombés sur Zabini. On lui a expliqué la situation, au début, il nous a envoyés promener mais finalement il est parti dans les dortoirs. Quand il nous a dit que Malefoy avait aussi disparu, nous nous sommes séparés, lui est parti fouiller la bibliothèque et le parc pendant que nous sommes partis trouver Dumbledore. Après, Hermione s'est mise à crier, Rogue nous disait de sortir et finalement Dumbledore a reçu un message urgent comme quoi tu venais de faire office de magie dans un village moldu. A ce moment là, nous avons tous quitté le bureau alors qu'il faisait en sorte que vous puissiez revenir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, je…

- Je n'ai rien compris, Ron, marmonna Harry qui avait comme l'impression que ses deux pauvres neurones refusaient de communiquer entre eux.

- En bref, c'est de la chance, résuma Ron en souriant à moitié.

De la chance… en avait vraiment il eu ? Son futur était toujours coincé avec des Mangemorts, sa cicatrice lui faisait terriblement mal et son corps entier semblait être en morceau. Tournant sa tête vers Malefoy, il le vit insulter Hermione pour qu'elle le lâche ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'appuyer largement sur elle pour marcher. Pendant ce temps, son futur continuait de se débattre donnant du fil à retordre à Rogue qui manqua de se prendre un coup.

- Harry va se faire tuer ! Laissez-moi partir !

- Restez tranquille où vous allez…

- Fermez-là et détachez-moi ! Je…

- Taisez-vous ! tonna la voix de Dumbledore.

Le visage habituellement si calme di directeur s'était durci.

- Vous n'irez nulle part sans que nous sachions ce qu'il se passe exactement, dit-il.

- Si personne ne part maintenant le ramener, Harry va se faire…

- Soyons bien claire, sans savoir où il est, ce qu'il se passe et ce que vous aviez prévu de faire, il est hors d'envoyer qui que ce soit se faire tuer dans une mission de sauvetage qui n'aboutira qu'à un échec ! lança Dumbledore. Vous allez tout nous dire, absolument tout et vous aussi, ajouta-t-il en regardant Drago et Harry. Tant que ne saurons pas parfaitement tout ce qu'il se passe, nous serons dans l'obligation de rester sans agir.

Le futur de Drago le dévisagea avec colère, n'étant apparemment pas du tout d'accord avec ce qu'il disait. Il savait que si Harry se faisait attraper, il risquait peut être bien plus que simplement mourir. Il n'avait jamais appris à apprécier ce vieux sénile qui réfléchissait trop avant d'agir, et là, c'était la vie d'Harry qui était en jeu, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le comprendre ? Drago ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir raconter des histoires alors qu'il savait Harry quelque part à subir les pires sévices juste pour satisfaire la curiosité de ce sénile ! Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais plus vite tout sera dit, plus vite nous pourrons monter une équipe de secours, poursuivit plus calmement Dumbledore en voyant son regard. Je vous pris de vous calmer et de réfléchir à deux fois à la meilleure solution et surtout la plus efficace.

Drago cessa de remuer sous les yeux des autres… Il voulait sauver maintenant Harry et non attendre et, pourtant, des images de tout ce qu'il avait vécu lui revint en mémoire et il sut qu'agir sans rien prévoir ne pourrait qu'aggraver la situation. Harry tiendrait… il le fallait sinon il se ferait lui-même le plaisir de le déterrer pour le frapper. Mais il n'était pas totalement capable de se tenir juste en se répétant cela, déjà parce que c'était stupide mais surtout qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour rester en place.

- Nous allons nous rendre à l'infirmerie, vous commencerez à nous expliquer ce qui en est là-bas, décréta Dumbledore. Je vais augmenter la sécurité et contacter certaines personnes.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Ron et Hermione continuèrent de porter Harry et Drago tandis que Rogue se chargeait du futur du blond qui, malgré le fait qu'il restait immobile serrait ses poings à s'en faire mal. Ce fut sous le regard stupéfait de certains élèves qu'ils passèrent dans les couloirs, couvert de sang pour le futur de Drago et Harry alors que le Serpentard était juste totalement épuisé par son transplanage.

- Dis, ton futur a vraiment des problèmes ? marmonna Ron. Je le vois mal se faire coincer vu tout ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'il est arrivé.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry à mi-voix. Je l'aurai aussi pensé mais là, je ne sais vraiment rien, Ron. Toute cette histoire est vraiment incompréhensible…

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils en l'entendant, continuant de gravir les marches alors que Drago poursuivait ses insultes envers Hermione.

- Ecoute-moi bien le castor, je peux marcher tout seul alors…

- Si je te lâche, tu vas tomber, arrête de te mentir à toi-même, Malefoy et laisse-moi t'aider, marmonna Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus de se répéter. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ta réputation qui risque de tomber plus bas qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Drago la fusilla du regard. Elle avait visé juste la Miss-je-sais-tout ! Mais Drago ne se voyait pas du tout lui accorder raison, c'était une question de principes qu'il s'employait à suivre depuis six ans. Ce fut donc dans un grand soulagement qu'il accueillit l'infirmerie, se félicitant pour avoir gardé son calme et ne lui avoir jeté aucun sortilège.

- Mais que… lâcha Mme Pomfresh en les voyant arriver.

- Il leur faut des soins d'urgences, déclara Rogue en déposant le futur de Drago sur un lit, celui-ci se hâtant de retirer les cordes qui le maintenaient toujours.

- Je m'occupe de moi, intervint-il en voyant l'infirmière s'approcher de lui. A celui qui a ma baguette, il faudrait me la rendre.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son Malefoy. Pour une fois, tous les deux étaient parfaitement d'accord et un seul regard leur avait suffit pour partager cet avis : c'était une très mauvaise idée.

- Je ne vais pas m'échapper, ajouta le futur de Drago en les dévisageant.

- Et je l'espère pour vous car ne croyez pas que je ferai preuve de délicatesse, dit Rogue à côté de lui.

Ce fut sous cette atmosphère tendue qu'Harry confia le soin à Ron de rendre la baguette à l'ex-Serpentard, déjà parce qu'il ne tenait pas à se placer entre le blond et Rogue mais surtout parce que sa cheville continuait de le faire souffrir.

- Avalez ceci, M. Malefoy, dit Mme Pomfresh au Serpentard, ce dernier ayant carrément sauté dans un lit pour ne plus à subir l'aide d'Hermione.

Alors que celui-ci avalait le verre tendu par l'infirmière, son futur se chargeait de sa propre jambe sous le regard attentif de Rogue qui se méfiait de chacun de ses gestes. Par chance, la blessure à la tête d'Harry n'était pas vraiment importante, juste qu'il était bien connu que le nombre de vaisseaux sanguins était bien plus conséquent à cet endroit.

- Prenez ceci , lança Mme Pomfresh.

Harry considéra la mixture en haussant un sourcil, ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais c'était tout comme.

- Passe moi ton sac, dit Ron qui s'était assis à côté de lui.

Harry le dévisagea un instant avant de réaliser que la chose qui l'empêchait de s'allonger convenablement était justement son sac. Le retirant, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit avant que Mme Pomfresh ne vienne près de lui.

- Au rythme où vous allez, il ne sortira pas de cette infirmerie avant demain, lâcha le futur de Drago en se levant, certes légèrement claudiquant mais se levant quand même sous les yeux ahuris de Rogue.

Le futur du blond avait vraiment un don pour tout ce qui était médical, c'était impressionnant. Harry le regarda s'occuper de sa cheville sous les regards attentif de Mme Pomfresh qui semblait vérifier que tout était dans les règles, la confiance n'était pas le maître mot. Cependant, l'avantage fut qu'Harry fut soigné deux fois plus vite, l'infirmière s'accordant finalement à s'occuper de sa tête alors que l'ex-Serpentard se chargeait de ses pieds. De son côté Drago fixait le plafond comme s'il allait vomir ses tripes : il n'allait certainement pas transplaner de si tôt.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis, déclara Dumbledore en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie suivi de près par McGonagall.

Inconsciemment, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui avant de revenir sur le futur du Serpentard, ce dernier baissant sa baguette pour fusiller de ses yeux aciers le directeur.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous raconte ? lança-t-il sèchement.

- Tout, dit Dumbledore, n'omettez rien pouvant réduire les chances de partir secourir Harry.

* * *

**Que va donc raconter le futur de Drago ? Quels seront les réactions des deux plus jeunes fassent à son récit ? Que s'est-il donc exactement passé ? **


	34. 32 Quand je te parle de mourir peut être

**Titre du chapitre : **Quand je te parle de mourir … peut être est-ce parce que je le suis déjà ?

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Envoyés à Little Hangleton par le futur d'Harry, le Serpentard et le Gryffondor finissent par transplaner devant leur propre futur, Harry étant poursuivi par des Mangemorts. Si trois d'entre eux parviennent à s'échapper, celui du brun reste en arrière. Sous ordre de Dumbledore, le futur de Drago doit éclairer la situation

**Petits bavardages :** Lolo ! :3 Donc voilà, je suis une adepte du copier/coller mais je supprime toujours ce que je marque ici, excepté pour ça. Il se trouve que hpf, ils ont bien travaillé pour trouver toutes les questions en suspens. Pourquoi vous les laisser ? Tout simplement parce que le prochain chapitre va y répondre alors autant rafraîcher la mémoire de tout le monde :) _Camstorys et Lyashura, merci mais je ne peux pas faire de réponse particulière vu la suite x)_

Les questions aux quelles je vais répondre à partir de maintenant et dans les semaines à venir : _merci à Banane012_  
Quand les deux futurs ont-ils fait ami-ami ?  
Qui d'autre le futur de Drago a-t-il tué?  
Comment vont-ils retourner à leur époque?  
Quel est le plan de Ryry, qu'a-t-il trouvé dans ce livre dont il a brûlé les pages? _tout de suite ^o^_  
Qu'y a-t-il dans les bourses? _aussi _  
Qui d'autre sont morts dans le futur ?  
Comment ont-ils appris à faire de la magie sans baguette?  
Comment Harry a-t-il foutu une cicatrice dans le visage du blond?  
Ron et Hermione ont-ils eu le temps de s'avouer leur amour avant de crever?  
Pourquoi Ryry leur a demandé d'aller cacher les bourses à Little Hangleton précisément?  
_dans le chapitre... ou bien la semaine prochaine x)_  
Comment et pourquoi Dray a-t-il fait de la magie médicale sa spécialité?  
Pourquoi Ryry a-t-il dépensé de l'argent en grande quantité dans le futur ?  
Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais vérifié s'il était au même niveau que Dumbledore?

_Merci Chastitywest_  
Je me demandais aussi si je le jeune Malefoy en avait fini pour de bon avec ses crises d'angoisses ou si il allait enfin ce confier à quelqu'un?

_Merci à Ziiya_  
Pourquoi et comment la relation d'Harry-futur et de Drago-futur a évolué à ce point là ?  
Quel a été l'élément déclancheur ? Mmh.. Pourquoi Drago a développé de la schizophrénie ? _Non mais il fallait me la metttre cette question là XD_

_Merci dobbymcl_  
1, Mini Drago et mini Harry vont-ils finir ensemble vu que leurs futur ont quand même changé les choses ?  
2, Est-ce-que un des deux Drago va mourir ?  
3, Est-ce-que un des deux Harry va mourir ?  
4, Drago du futur, après avoir regretté ses erreurs, est-il devenu un espion pour L'ODP ?  
5, Drago du futur a-t-il aussi été torturé par les Mangemorts, notamment Bellatrix ?  
6, Drago du futur a-til été capturé par l'ODP ?  
7, Comment Harry du futur a-t-il appris que Drago avait tué Ron et Hermione ?

**Playlist : **The Wooden Horse & The Sacking Of Troy de Troy OST

* * *

Le futur de Drago le fixa un long moment, autant dire que les seuls bruits qui s'élevaient dans la pièce venaient de Mme Pomfresh qui s'activait à mettre un bandage autour de la tête d'Harry.

- Quand vous dites que je dois tout raconter, vous n'avez pas plus de précisions ? demanda le blond légèrement énervé.

- Nous allons procéder par ordre, déclara Dumbledore en désignant les sièges pour inviter tous ceux encore debout à s'asseoir. Déjà savez-vous ce que M. Malefoy et M. Potter faisaient à l'extérieur de Poudlard ?

Cette question eut tout simplement l'effet que Drago et Harry se tassèrent dans leur lit lorsque le regard assassin du futur tomba sur eux. Laisser celui du Gryffondor à Little Hangleton lui avait apparemment fait oublier cet élément.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez là-bas ? lança le blond répondant en même tant à la question de Dumbledore.

Drago était à Serpentard, autrement dit il privilégiait la fuite et fixait Harry comme s'il était le seul à détenir la réponse, chose que ce dernier remarqua bien vite. Mais Harry n'était pas suicidaire, encore une fois, surtout que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce regard chez le futur de Malefoy, celui-ci l'avait coincé dans un couloir pour le menacer… Harry ne tenait pas du tout à revivre la même chose.

- Ce n'est pas en les effrayant que nous obtiendrons des réponses donc je vous prie de vous calmer, intervint le directeur à l'intention du blond.

En réponse, un sortilège de la mort aurait été tout aussi efficace pour traduire le regard qui passa dans les yeux de celui-ci.

- M Weasley et Mlle Granger, je crois que votre présence n'est pas nécessai… commença Rogue.

- Fermez-la, qu'il soit ici ou non ne va pas changer la face du monde alors répondez maintenant, lança le futur de Drago en se tournant vers le Serpentard et le Gryffondor.

- Dis, au lieu de nous engueuler, il ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée que nous étions tout aussi surpris que toi de vous retrouver dans ce village ? lâcha son passé qui commençait quelque peu à être irrité par la façon dont son futur s'adressait à lui. Tu crois vraiment que notre but était de sauter gaiement devant vous ?

- Malefoy, tu devrais peut être… intervint Harry qui présentait un orage.

- Et dans ta caboche d'enfant pourri gâté, est-ce que tu as un peu réfléchi avant de quitter Poudlard et de transplaner en laissant un homme derrière toi? rétorqua le blond.

- S'il vous plait, calmez-vous ! lança Dumbledore. Je comprends que vous puissiez tous être en colère mais nous perdons du temps. S'il vous plait, M. Malefoy, racontez nous ce que vous faisiez à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Pendant un moment, les deux Drago se dévisagèrent mutuellement avant que le Serpentard ne se décide à ouvrir sa bouche.

- Hier soir, le futur de Potter nous a envoyé à tous les deux un message pour que l'on vienne le rejoindre dans un couloir, marmonna-t-il. Aucun de nous ne savait vraiment pourquoi, juste qu'il était pressé et qu'il ne voulait pas que ce type sache qu'il était sorti de leur chambre.

Le « type » en question fronça brusquement les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire qu'Harry est la cause de…

- Ce n'est pas que la cause, il nous a clairement demandé de quitter Poudlard, intervint Harry en voyant Drago ouvrir la bouche. Il voulait que nous nous rendions chacun dans un lieu précis à Little Hangleton.

Si Harry avait surtout fixé Dumbledore, les réactions qui suivirent la mention du village apparurent non seulement chez le directeur mais aussi chez Rogue, McGonagall et le futur de Drago.

- Mais que lui est-il passé par la tête pour vous envoyer là-bas ? lâcha Rogue. Est-ce qu'il est au courant que…

- Oui, on le sait, coupa le futur de Drago. Et toi, n'as-tu même pas réalisé où vous alliez ? ajouta-t-il à Harry.

- La dernière fois que j'avais entendu parler de ce village, c'était il y a près de deux ans dans une phrase, je n'ai pas une mémoire d'éléphant et même si je m'en étais souvenu, je n'aurai jamais fait le lien entre Little Hangleton et Voldemort, dit-il.

Drago avait quant à liu la mâchoire qui venait de tomber de même que pour Ron et Hermione. Pour faire simple, presque aucun d'eux n'avaient la totalité des informations, autant dire qu'ils étaient encore plus perdus que les autres. Pour Drago, Potter était brusquement apparu poursuivi par une horde de Mangemorts. Pour Hermione et Ron, le futur de Malefoy, le Serpentard et Harry étaient tout simplement apparus devant Poudlard, chacuns blessés à leur façon.

- Tu veux dire que ce taré nous a tout droit envoyé chez Tu-Sais-Qui ? lâcha Drago.

- Plus ou moins, marmonna Harry alors que Rogue acquiesçait, chose qu'il devait absolument noter quelque part.

- Moi, je me demande une chose, comment se fait-il que de Little Hangleton vous ayez atterri à Oxcombe ? interrogea le futur de Drago.

- Oxquoi ? marmonna le Serpentard.

- Là où nous nous sommes fait poursuivre, répondit-il sèchement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était du tout le moment pour que ces deux là se crêpent le chignon, ils avaient le même caractère, autant dire qu'ils ne risquaient de s'arrêter de si tôt.

- J'ai transplané, intervint Harry. Je voulais retourner sur la colline sur laquelle nous étions arrivés mais au lieu de cela, j'ai atterri dans ce village… Oxcombe…

- Et tu crois que je vais avaler le coup du miracle ? rétorqua le blond. Je ne suis pas…

- Tu veux dire que tu as aussi voulu transplané sur la colline ? coupa Drago.

Là, les deux se fixèrent un long moment sous les regards interloqués des autres. A vrai dire Harry et Drago étaient les deux seuls à se comprendre. Comment transplaner dans un lieu dont ils en ignoraient même le nom alors qu'ils avaient pensé à autre chose ?

- Si je résume, vous n'avez pas transplané au bon endroit et par un pur hasard au même lieu que vos futurs ? dit Dumbledore.

- Vous les croyez ? lâcha le blond.

- Car vous pensez réellement qu'ils semblent mentir ? intervint McGonagall d'une voix sèche.

Pour une fois, Drago était heureux d'entendre cette vielle pie parler.

- Vous avez une explication ? demanda Harry à Dumbledore.

- Que de simples suppositions, murmura-t-il. Cependant, je pense que le faites que vous soyez les mêmes personnes est en partie la cause de tout cela.

Au vu de leur regard, le directeur saisit bien vite que ce qu'il venait de dire ne les aidait en rien.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, Harry est encore Harry et Drago est Drago, expliqua-t-il. Lorsque vous avez voulu transplaner, ce facteur est sans doute rentré en compte. Bien que vous ayez acquis des mentalités différentes, votre magie est restée la même, certains d'entre vous ont juste appris à l'utiliser différemment.

- J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre en quoi ça explique leur apparition miraculeuse à Oxcombe, marmonna le futur de Drago.

- En simple, vous êtes les mêmes personnes, votre magie ne semble pas faire de différence entre le présent et le futur créant de ce fait parfois des liens, résuma Dumbledore.

- C'est une théorie assez complexe, vous ne pensez pas ? dit McGonagall.

- C'est pour cela que je préfère rester au stade des suppositions, accorda-t-il. Cependant, elle expliquerait plusieurs choses, dont ce qui est survenu tout à l'heure.

Il y eut un grand silence… Sur tous ceux présents, aucuns ne semblaient avoir réellement saisi ce qu'il voulait leur faire comprendre ni même quels autres évènements pouvaient en être également les conséquences.

- Lorsque vous avez tous deux transplanés, votre magie vous a conduit à vous, soit à vos futurs, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi cela ne l'a-t-il pas fait lorsque nous avons transplané la première fois de Poudlard ? intervint Drago. Logiquement, vu ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire, nous aurions dû finir dès le départ à Oxcombe.

- Mais la situation était différente, dit Dumbledore dans un faible sourire. La première fois, vous saviez que vous deviez vous rendre à un endroit, pas de stress ou bien de danger. Je crois cependant que la deuxième fois était différente.

Harry et Drago se fixèrent à nouveau. Pour Harry, la réponse était assez facile : oui, la situation avait été beaucoup plus stressante dans le cimetière. Quant à Drago, il devait tout de même s'avouer qu'il avait été un peu distrait par ce cinglé de boulanger.

- Je suppose donc, qu'inconsciemment, votre magie vous a mené là où vous étiez le plus fort, à l'abri et capable de vous défendre, poursuivit Dumbledore qui avait pris leur regard comme une affirmation. Chose qui était déjà arrivée auparavant.

Le futur de Drago se mit alors à réfléchir. Même s'il avait pris l'habitude d'analyser rapidement la situation, là, il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi pouvait parler le directeur.

- Vous n'avez pas trouvé étrange lors de votre arrivée à cette époque que vous apparaissiez au beau milieu de la Grande Salle alors que je suis certain que vous étiez très loin de Poudlard ? dit Dumbledore.

- …

- Et bien, voyez-vous, c'est l'une des premières choses qui m'a intrigué, poursuivit-il. Pourquoi, en plus de voyager dans le temps, avez-vous voyage dans l'espace ? Il n'y avait normalement aucune raison suffisamment sensée pour expliquer cela à part que vos passés s'y trouvaient. Quelques mois plus tard, mes suppositions se sont affirmées, mais cette fois-ci avec le jeune Drago Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? marmonna ce dernier qui n'avait pas un instant pensé être une preuve pour ce vieux dégénéré.

- Deux choses, répondit-il. Deux choses qui vous ont certainement sauvés la vie. La première est aussi une affaire de transplanage.

- J'ai toujours su parfaitement transplané, lâcha Drago qui tirait tout de même une certaine fierté de ce soir des vacances de Noël.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, votre transplanage de tout à l'heure nous l'a prouvé, le rassura le directeur. Mais il y a une différence entre transplaner en parfaitement santé et comme vous l'avez fait ce jour là. Au vu de votre état, vous n'auriez jamais dû arriver à destination : soit vous ne partiez pas du Manoir Malefoy, soit vous finissiez Désartibuler. La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes arrivé pour le moins intact au Square Grimmaurd fut tout simplement parce que votre futur s'y trouvait.

- Autrement dit, j'ai servi de lien ou de catalyseur, résuma le blond sous les yeux ahuris de Drago qui ne voulait pas y croire.

- Oui, et je pense que vous avez aussi servi de réservoir ou bien d'aide lorsqu'il a été torturé par Voldemort, poursuivit Dumbledore. Il…

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, coupa le futur du Serpentard, j'ai toujours été très doué en Occlumancie que ce soit maintenant ou lorsque j'avais seize ans.

- Je ne démens pas ce fait mais pensez-vous que vous auriez pu être tout aussi doué tout en étant torturé ? demanda-t-il. Maintenant, peut être, je n'en sais rien, mais notre Drago Malefoy n'aurait certainement pas pu résister à Voldemort dans l'état où il était à moins d'une aide extérieure.

- Vous insinuez que durant toute cette soirée, j'ai eu la vie sauve à cause de ce type ? lâcha Drago qui ne supportait pas cette idée.

- Cela peut être difficile à admettre, mais je le pense sincèrement, dit calmement Dumbledore. Je ne remets en aucun cas en cause vos capacités mais la situation dans laquelle vous étiez ne vous aurait en aucun cas permis de faire face seul à Voldemort. Inconsciemment, votre magie a dû chercher du soutien chez celle de votre futur.

C'était… étrange ? Harry et Drago fixaient tous deux le sol sans vraiment le voir. Ils avaient tous deux dépendus de leurs futurs sans même le savoir… Même si pour Drago, cela était plus flagrant, Harry n'était pas aussi stupide pour croire qu'il avait pu passer au travers de cela. Non seulement cette théorie expliquait ces évènements, mais en plus elle venait donner une réponse à leur arrivée inopinée à Oxcombe, devant les deux futurs. Au début, Harry avait vaguement pensé qu'il avait pu s'agir d'un nouveau coup de son futur, mais maintenant, il était clair que leur arrivée n'avait absolument pas fait parti de ses plans.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'avez-vous fait à Little Hangleton ? intervint Rogue pour mettre fin à ce silence.

- Nous nous sommes séparés, répondit Harry. Je devais me rendre derrière l'église et Malefoy derrière la boulangerie.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi vous n'êtes pas arrivés tous les deux en même temps à Oxcombe, marmonna sombrement le futur du blond.

- M. Malefoy, commencez tout d'abord à nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour vous, intervint Dumbledore avant que Drago ou Harry n'ait l'idée d'ajouter quelque chose.

- Rien de particulier, dit celui-ci. J'ai croisé une Moldue cinglée, là elle m'a vaguement parlé de personnes étranges mais, dès que j'ai pu, je me suis enfui pour aller à la boulangerie. Après j'ai rencontré le charmant propriétaire de la boutique, tout aussi taré que la fille et j'ai transplané dès que j'ai pu.

Harry le dévisagea… Il s'était inquiété pour le Serpentard, s'était demandé si rien n'allait lui arriver, en bref, il avait été à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque en réalisant que des Mangemorts pouvaient à nouveau le torturer et cet abruti de Serpentard avait fui devant des Moldus… devait-il en rire ou bien en pleurer ? Apparemment, le futur du blond partageait la même pensée de même que Ron qui se mordait la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater de rire sous les regards atterrés d'Hermione.

- Donc, M. Potter, que vous est-il arrivé ? intervint McGonagall avant qu'une remarque ne s'élève.

- Disons que j'ai croisé des Mangemorts dès mon entrée dans le village, raconta Harry. Au début, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient, c'était des sorciers mais vu que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai préféré me faire discret. C'est lorsque que j'ai vu le cimetière que j'ai fait le lien avec Voldemort. Disons, que je ne risque pas d'oublier ce qu'il s'y est passé, maugréa-t-il plus pour lui-même. Ensuite, un des Mangemorts m'avait entendu et a essayé de me retrouver. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour passer inaperçu mais j'ai échoué et tout ce que j'ai trouvé fut de transplaner pour retrouver Malefoy et partir en vitesse. Au lieu de cela, j'ai atterri dans ce village en ayant par la même occasion fait transplaner le Mangemort avec moi.

- Si ce n'était pas si grave, je vous aurai félicité M. Potter, dit Rogue.

- Severus…, marmonna Dumbledore.

- Cependant, cela vient certifier votre théorie, répliqua Rogue. Il n'a jamais été capable de transplaner et voilà qu'il parvient à faire un transplanage d'escorte. Je sais que Potter est connu pour être un prodige mais il y a tout de même une limite aux miracles, même pour lui.

Au bout de six ans, Harry avait pris l'habitude de ses sarcasmes, autant dire que ce n'était ceux-là qui risquaient de l'ébranler, sauf que Malefoy arborait un grand sourire qui était loin de l'enchanter.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai atterri à Oxcombe sans vraiment savoir où j'étais et le Mangemort en a appelé d'autres, c'est à ce moment là que vous êtes arrivés, acheva Harry en pointa le futur de Drago du doigt. Mon futur a tué le premier Mangemort, ensuite, j'ai un peu quitté le fil…

- Donc personne ne sait que vous étiez à Little Hangleton ? demanda Dumbleodre.

- Du moins personne qui ne soit pas mort, répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'ainsi Voldemort ne saura pas que vous vous trouviez à Little Hangleton, dit-il songeusement. Je pense qu'il s'agit tout de même d'un avantage pour nous.

- Bravo, félicitons-les, intervint amèrement le futur de Drago. Maintenant, question piège : que faisiez-vous vraiment là-bas ? Du tourisme ?

- Potter… l'autre, dit le Serpentard. Il nous a demandé de poser des bourses.

- Et ? insista le blond. Dans les bourses ?

Le Serpentard était à deux doigts de perdre son sang-froid et Harry le remarqua assez facilement, il admira cependant le contrôle dont il fit preuve.

- Il nous a strictement interdit de regarder à l'intérieur et ne nous a rien dit pouvant nous indiquer ce qu'elles contenaient, raconta Drago en inspirant profondément. Personnellement, j'ai préféré ne rien tenter pour savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- Donc votre rôle était simplement de déposer ces bourses à des endroits précis ? interrogea Dumbledore.

- Oui, il nous avait dit que s'il avait eu le temps, il l'aurait fait lui-même, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules visiblement commençant à apprécier à parler avec le directeur plutôt qu'avec son propre futur.

- Ainsi, nous ne savons absolument pas ce qu'il a planifié, conclut Rogue alors que McGonagall approuvait.

- Si on sauve cet abruti je me chargerais personnellement de lui, lâcha le blond. Il commence à me…

- J'ai la bourse.

Harry avait dit ces mots sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, fixant le vide en se rappelant vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé. Même étant plongé dans sa réflexion, il lui fut facile de sentir tous les regards converger vers lui. Levant les yeux, il croisa les regards interrogateurs de Ron et d'Hermione avant de tomber sur le regard acier de son Malefoy.

- Comment as-tu…, commença-t-il.

- Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez sur vous ? demanda McGonagall stupéfaite.

Un peu pris de court par sa propre intervention, Harry acquiesça vaguement avant de se pencher pour chercher la bourse dans la poche de son jean.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la poser, le Mangemort m'a trouvé avant, expliqua-t-il en la tendant instinctivement à Dumbledore.

Cependant, le futur de Drago le lui arracha littéralement des mains.

- Il serait préférable de prendre des précautions, intervint soudainement le directeur pour le stopper dans son geste.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Harry ait mis des sortilèges de protections autour, rassura-t-il. Il était certes doué pour l'attaque mais il est et a toujours été d'une nullité sans précédant dans ce domaine.

- Je m'inquiète avant tout pour le contenu, dit Dumbledore alors qu'Harry était à deux doigts de s'indigner face à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Faisant aller et venir son regard entre le directeur et la bourse, l'ex-Serpentard fut tout d'un coup pris d'un doute, chose que Dumbledore remarqua dans un faible sourire.

- Severus, dit-il, voulez-vous bien vous en charger ?

Harry fut tout d'un coup surpris par l'ironie de la chose, partager entre l'envie que rien n'explose et que cela le fasse, mais à la figure de cette vieille chauve-souris. Apparemment, Rogue ressentait la même chose. Acceptant malgré tout de prendre la bourse, il se mit à marmonner un nombre faramineux de formules mêlées d'insultes, autant dire qu'il vouait une haine particulièrement vivace au futur d'Harry à ce moment précis.

- Il n'y a rien de suspect, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Ou du moins rien de dangereux…

Il y avait peu de personnes qui voulaient se dévouer pour l'ouvrir au vu de ce qu'il venait de dire. Même Harry qui était curieux n'allait pas jusqu'à jouer sa vie juste sur ses suppositions.

- Severus, vous pouvez peut être nous montrer ce qu'elle contient, dit McGonagall.

Le concerné se sentit tout d'un coup insulté. Lui, directeur de la maison des lâches et de ceux ayant la préférence de s'enfuir devait faire preuve des préceptes de la maison de la directrice de Gryffondor. L'ironie était vraiment trop présente. Ouvrant la bourse, ce fut sous les regards de tous qu'il en sortit une boule noircie et sèche.

- Je ne… marmonna Rogue.

- Laissez-moi voir, Severus, coupa gravement Dumbledore en tendant sa main.

A vrai dire, à part lui, personne ne semblait savoir ce que cela pouvait être. Drago, qui était le plus loin, avait même rampé sur son lit pour se rapprocher un peu plus.

- Albus, avez-vous une idée de… commença McGonagall.

- Cela m'étonne Severus que vous n'ayez pas reconnu ceci, dit-il.

- Excusez-moi mais je ne reconnais pas ce que…

- Un cœur. Un cœur de dragon pour être plus précis, expliqua-t-il.

- Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de chose qui ne me regarde pas, mais un cœur de dragon n'est pas censé faire au minimum le triple de cette chose ? demanda Hermione.

- S'il était question d'un cœur tel que nous les utilisons en potion, oui Mlle Granger, approuva Dumbledore. Ce cœur a quant à lui sécher pendant des années et, si je ne m'abuse, je dirai des décennies.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence durant lequel tous fixaient le fameux cœur, perplexe mais surtout un peu perdu.

- M. Malefoy, lança Dumbledore en se tournant vers le futur du Serpentard. A votre époque, des découvertes sur le cœur séché de dragon ont-elles été faites ?

- Pas que je sache, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il n'y a aucune potion les utilisant ?

- Certaines, intervint Rogue. Mais elles sont vraiment peu nombreuses, moins d'une demi-douzaine à cause de la rareté et surtout qu'il n'y a pas de propriétés clairement avérées. Savez-vous où M. Potter aurait pu l'acquérir ?

- Il lui arrivait de sortir seul mais il lui aurait fallu beaucoup d'argent je suppose, dit-il alors que Dumbledore approuvait. A moins que…

- A Noël.

Il y eut un mouvement général vers Drago qui était à deux doigts de tomber de son lit à force de se pencher.

- Pendant que nous étions chez Mme Guipure, rappela-t-il, c'est d'ailleurs toi qui as fait remarquer qu'il avait mis du temps et surtout que la bourse contenant l'argent était vraiment trop légère, ajouta-t-il à son futur.

- C'était il y a plus de trois mois, rétorqua ce dernier. Si tu as raison ça voudrait dire qu'il avait prévu ce coup depuis…

- …longtemps, acheva Harry.

- Dis, Potter, ne va pas me raconter que tu en doutais, lança Drago.

- Je te rassure, prévoir les choses à l'avance, ça n'a jamais été mon genre.

- Et ça ne l'est pas non plus devenu, poursuivit le futur du Serpentard.

- Et bien il semblerait qu'une évolution s'est produite, conclut Rogue.

- S'il vous plait, je vous prierai de tous arrêter vos sous-entendus et que nous revenions à des choses plus sérieuses, dit Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas que ce cœur soit seul, il y a ici des traces de résidus, ajouta-t-il en pointant de son doigt l'endroit en question. Il est fort probable qu'il ait été plongé dans une préparation, sans doute une potion.

Rogue s'était à nouveau approché pour analyser le cœur alors que Drago changeait carrément de lit pour pousser Ron et s'asseoir à côté de Potter : place stratégique puisqu'elle était la plus proche du directeur, rien avoir avec une envie à se frotter avec son Gryffondor préféré.

- Moi je me pose une question, marmonna Ron qui rougit lorsqu'il sentit tous les regards tomber sur lui. Vous étiez dans la même chambre, je connais Harry, il est assez bordélique, je le suis tout autant, mais vous… euh tu… enfin, n'as-tu rien remarqué ?

Après plus de six mois, c'était réellement la première fois que Ron engageait la conversation avec l'un des futurs, c'était assez étrange pour lui malgré le fait qu'il ait parlé à celui de Malefoy durant les vacances de Noël.

- Nous étions tout le temps la tête dans les livres, dit-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait…

Son arrêt brusque dans sa phrase accompagné de son changement d'expression sur le visage fut comme un signe d'alerte.

- Je vais buter ce type ! hurla-t-il en se levant.

- M. Malefoy ! s'exclama McGonagall.

Mais c'était trop tard, il courait déjà à grandes enjambées hors de l'infirmerie, les autres se levant aussitôt pour le suivre. Dans l'ordre, cela donnait le futur du Serpentard, Ron, Hermione, Rogue, Harry (blessure à la tête), Drago (épuisement pour transplanage d'escorte avec deux personnes), Dumbledore et finalement McGonagall qui suivait de loin le mouvement. Le seul avantage était que la blessure à sa jambe se faisait encore sentir et ralentissait considérablement son allure.

Mais si la majorité pensait qu'il avait de nouveau près à quitter Poudlard, Drago fut le premier à réaliser qui se dirigeait vers leur chambre. Ouvrant la porte dans un grand mouvement, le futur du Serpentard écrasa littéralement tout ce qui était encore à terre et se laissa tomber à genoux près de l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce… que vous… faites… ? lâcha Rogue entre deux respirations.

- Reparo ! lança le blond sur les morceaux de parchemins brulés qu'il avait entre les mains.

Alors que Drago prenait Harry comme appui pour ne pas s'effondrer de fatigue, ce dernier appuyé sur Ron, Dumbledore passa à côté d'eux alors que les pas de McGonagall résonnaient dans le couloir.

- Il faut partir le sortir de là immédiatement, dit le futur du blond en fixant les pages effarés.

- Il nous manque encore des informations pour… commença Dumbledore.

- Non, vous n'avez pas compris : c'est lui le danger, il va se tuer !

- Quand vous voulez dire qu'il va se tuer c'est une manière de présenter la … dit Rogue.

- Non, quand je dis qu'il va se tuer c'est qu'il va se suicider ! hurla-t-il.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist :** Mercy in the Darkness de Two Steps from Hell

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Quand vous voulez dire qu'il va se tuer c'est une manière de présenter la … dit Rogue.

- Non, quand je dis qu'il va se tuer c'est qu'il va se suicider ! hurla-t-il.

Ces mots choquèrent tous les occupants de la pièce, Harry en premier qui ne saisissait pas du tout comment il pourrait en venir à cette extrémité là.

- Il va se… commença-t-il.

- Je vous demanderai de vous calmer M. Malefoy et de nous expliquer clairement la situation, dit Dumbledore.

- Lisez, lança-t-il en lui tendant les pages qui s'avéraient être celles arrachées d'un livre.

Rogue et McGonagall à côté de lui, le silence qui s'installa fut pesant surtout pour Harry qui sentait les regards de Ron et d'Hermione peser gravement sur lui.

- Si je puis me permettre, ça frôle la magie noire, dit Rogue en revenant fixer le futur du Serpentard.

- Il y a bien pire dans cette chambre, certifia ce dernier.

- Avant tout, dites-moi à quoi pourrait servir cette barrière ? interrogea Dumbledore. D'après ce qui est marqué, il faut six cœurs séchés plongés dans une potion et disposés d'une certaine manière pour former une barrière magique. Que compte-t-il retenir ?

- Lui.

Face aux regards perdus qu'ils lui lançaient, le futur du Serpentard se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en faisant les cents pas. S'arrêtant, il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit livre en cuir.

- Là d'où je viens, nous avons fait des progrès énormes dans la maitrise de la magie, expliqua-t-il.

- La magie sans baguette, dit Dumbledore.

- Oui mais disons que c'est bien plus compliquer que ça en à l'air, poursuivit le blond. Lorsque la guerre a vraiment commencé, le Ministre a triplé tous ses moyens de recherches et il se trouve que ce livre est l'une des pièces de base qui a fondée les théories qui ont permis la manipulation de la magie sans baguette.

- Que faites-vous avec alors ? interrogea McGonagall.

- Officiellement, ce livre est censé être trouvé par une personne du Département des Mystères dans deux mois, répondit-il. Avec Harry, outre le fait de chercher un moyen qui pourrait nous permettre de battre Voldemort au plus vite, nous faisions également des recherches sur sa localisation afin de stopper l'engrenage que sa découverte allait entraîner. C'est à Oxcombe que nous avons pu le prendre ce matin.

- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Hermione. La magie sans baguette à l'air d'être un avantage considérable, retirer ce qui va en fonder les bases aux chercheurs du Ministère va nous priver d'un…

- Le problème est que le Ministère n'a pas été le seul bénéficiaire, coupa-t-il. Dès sa découverte, des espions de Voldemort lui ont transmis toutes les informations qui avaient été trouvées autrement dit…

- Il s'agissait de la course à la maitrise de la magie que vous aviez mentionné dans mon bureau lors de votre arrivé, acheva Dumbledore.

Il acquiesça.

- Et le rapport avec Potter ? interrogea Rogue.

- Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que parvenir à maitriser ce moyen d'utiliser la magie est très long mais aussi très dangereux, expliqua-t-il. Harry a commencé à participer au programme du Ministère presque que dès le début de celui-ci. Il y a passé des années et il est parvenu à se contrôler sans causer d'incidents qu'il y a trois ans.

- Quand vous dites « dangereux », qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda McGonagall.

Le futur de Drago se passa à nouveau la main dans les cheveux, cherchant apparemment ses mots.

- Lorsque les sorciers sont enfants, ils leur arrivent parfois de faire usage de la magie, expliqua-t-il. Contrairement aux adultes, comme ils sont jeunes, ils ont, on peut dire, moins de magie, ce qui n'est pas le cas plus tard. En fait, on peut comparer la magie à de l'énergie, si elle n'est pas utilisée, elle explose.

- Des évènements semblables se sont produits si je ne m'abuse, dit Dumbledore.

- Disons que lorsqu'Harry ne contrôlait pas ses humeurs, il perdait un peu ses moyens, approuva-t-il. Mais ces incidents ne sont rien comparés à ce qui peut arriver. Pour faire au plus simple, il y a eu un accident au Département des Mystères il y a quelques années : cet accident a détruit tout le département, endommageant les autres étages et tuant des dizaines de personnes, certaines ont disparus et les blessés se sont comptés par centaines.

- Comment est-ce que… marmonna Dumbledore.

- La personne à l'origine de tout cela travaillait avec le Ministère sur ce projet depuis aussi longtemps qu'Harry, expliqua-t-il. Le Ministre savait cette utilisation dangereuse mais différentes expériences ont été faites. Durant l'une d'elle, cet homme a relâché beaucoup de magie, bien plus que pour un sortilège normal. Il n'a pas pu la contrôler et l'explosion qui a suivie fut la cause de ce carnage. Harry n'était pas là à ce moment mais disons que tout le monde a été conscient qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable arme, Voldemort le premier. Le problème est que ces explosions sont incontrôlables, plus il y a de magie relâchée plus les conséquences seront grandes et le cratère important. L'homme qui fit exploser le Département de Mystères n'a jamais été reconnu comme étant un puissant sorcier, c'était un chercheur, mais d'autres volontaires n'étaient pas du même calibre. Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que pour être sur d'anéantir tous sortilèges de protection, il faut relâcher toute sa magie. Harry a passé des années à essayer de se perfectionner pour être capable de faire face à Voldemort. S'il relâche tout, comme je pense qu'il va le faire vu qu'il a fait en sorte de tout me cacher, l'explosion pourrait valoir en puissance celle que les Moldus ont faite au Japon il y a des années.

Face aux regards abasourdis de tous les occupants de la pièce, Drago se sentit un peu ridicule de ne rien comprendre, les histoires des Moldus, il n'en connaissait aucune alors il ne saisissait pas du tout la comparaison de même que Ron avec qui, étrangement, il partagea un regard étonné.

- Nous ne…

- Pour faire simple, plus d'une ville entièrement rasée M. Weasley, répondit sèchement Rogue. Mais c'est de la folie !

- C'est pour ça que je dis qu'il faut absolument le sortir de là ! rétorqua le futur du Serpentard. Avec la barrière en place, je ne sais pas si ça aurait pu marcher mais elle est incomplète et je suis certain qu'il n'est pas au courant sinon il ne nous aurait pas délibérément séparés !

- Donc si nous ne faisons rien, c'est le village et les alentours qui seront détruits, résuma McGonagall.

Alors que le futur du Serpentard acquiesçait, Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.

- Vous, M. Weasley, Mlle Granger et M. Malefoy allez retourner à l'infirmerie, lança-t-il alors que sa voix ne laissait aucune contradiction possible. Ne parlez à personne de ce dont nous venons de parler et restez-y jusqu'à que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher.

Malgré toutes les protestations qui lui traversaient l'esprit, Harry quitta la pièce en traînant Malefoy qui était toujours en appui précaire sur lui. A vrai dire, le fait que son futur ait monté ce plan le terrifiait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'avouer. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Ecartez-vous.

La voix glaciale s'était répercutée contre les murs froids du sous-sol. Aussitôt, les silhouettes dégagèrent le passage en cessant de parler, baissant les yeux lorsqu'il approcha. Lentement, il entra dans la pièce où la lumière arrivait à peine à parvenir, s'arrêtant devant la seule silhouette qui n'avait pas bougée, assisse à même le sol.

- Qui a appuyé sur la Marque ? lâcha-t-il.

- Nous ne le savons pas, mon Seigneur, il semble qu'il soit mort durant la poursuite, répondit un.

- Combien sont morts ?

- Une quinzaine.

- Et ils étaient ?

Un silence s'installa soudain, ouvrant et fermant les lèvres, la réponse s'éleva faiblement :

- Quatre.

Même si aucun mot ne s'en suivit, son humeur était palpable et tous firent en sorte de garder le silence pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur personne. S'avançant, il se pencha devant la silhouette à terre.

- Qui est-il ?

- Nous ne le savons pas, mon Seigneur, nous avons commencé à l'interroger mais il n'a rien dit.

Avançant sa main, il attrapa de ses longs doigts fins le menton de l'homme avec lequel il le força à relever la tête. Fixant son visage, il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Qui es-tu ? murmura-t-il d'une voix froide.

Pour simple réponse, l'homme lui fit un grand sourire qui ne fit qu'irriter son humeur.

- Tiens-tu donc tant à mourir ?

Le sourire ne disparut pas et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentit la colère montée en lui. Personne n'avait encore osé faire part d'une telle désinvolture à son égard. Pointant sa baguette, la résistance qu'il sentit dans l'esprit de cet étranger lui sembla étrangement familière, trop pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Cessant de faire preuve de Légimencie, il se tourna vers l'un des Mangemorts :

- Vous m'avez dit que Potter était présent. Qui était donc les deux autres personnes ?

- Nous l'ignorons, mon Seigneur, aucun d'entre nous n'a pu clairement voir leur visage.

- Avez-vous une quelconque utilité ? lâcha Voldemort. Personne ici ne peut me dire quoique ce soit sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Alors qu'un nouveau silence venait de s'installer, un faible rire s'éleva. Ramenant son regard sur l'homme, le Seigneur des Ténèbres abattit violemment son bras sur le visage de ce dernier avant de brutalement le saisir par la mâchoire.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches mais je suis certain de te connaître, murmura-t-il. Tes sortilèges ont beau être de qualités, ils ne peuvent pas me tromper, je vois très bien que ta véritable apparence est cachée derrière ce tissu de sorts. Avery, ajouta-t-il. Où est Severus ?

- A Poudlard.

- Contacte-le pour qu'il vienne ici.

- Bien mon Seigneur.

Tandis que le Mangemort quittait les sous-sols, Voldemort avait de nouveau pointé sa baguette sur l'homme. La couleur qui s'échappa de la pointe était sombre et vint l'envelopper lentement.

- Je te conseillerai de reste immobile si tu ne veux pas subir un malencontreux accident, dit Voldemort en le sentant vouloir se dégager de sa poigne.

Pénétrant dans sa peau, ce vague nuage sombre disparut peu à peu sous le regard perçant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- De très bons sortilèges…, répéta-t-il à mi-voix alors que rien n'avait changé pour l'apparence. Mais ne crois pas être capable de me résister.

De nouveaux, un nuage sombre s'éleva, bien plus dense et important que le précédent, les Mangemorts s'éloignant pour éviter de rentrer à son contact. Peu à peu, ce dernier se rétracta, pénétrant à nouveau dans la peau de celui qui était solidement attaché par des chaines au sol. Mais lorsqu'il disparut entièrement une ombre passa sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lâchant la mâchoire de l'homme, il lui attrapa violemment la gorge, serrant sans une hésitation.

- Harry Potter, cracha-t-il.

Derrière, un murmure venait soudainement de s'élever malgré les risques que cela pouvait entraîner.

- Mon Seigneur, si je puis me permettre, Potter s'est enfui devant nos yeux. Il…

- Tais-toi ! hurla-t-il.

Il était en colère, pire encore, il bouillonnait d'une rage sans nom car pour la première fois, la situation lui échappait. Il ne la maitrisait pas cela avait le don de le rendre encore plus impitoyable.

C'était Potter, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il reconnaissait bien ces cheveux indisciplinés hérités de son incapable père et ces yeux vert émeraude de sa Sang-de-Bourbe de mère. Il y avait également cette expression si ridicule qu'il arborait toujours sans oublier son regard incroyablement risible qu'il pensait être du courage. Mais en plus de cela, son esprit était le même, une même sensation pour cette même cicatrice qui trônait au beau milieu de son front.

Et cependant, quelque chose était différent, tout simplement à commencer par son âge. Cet homme était bien trop vieux pour être Potter. Son père ? … non, il l'avait tué de ses propres mains et ses yeux n'étaient pas de cette couleur. De plus, il n'avait pas de lunettes, chose que Potter portait habituellement.

- Qui es-tu ? répéta Voldemort d'une voix encore plus glaciale qu'à son entrée dans la pièce.

Aucune réponse, juste un regard lui faisant face et le dévisageant sans rien laisser transparaitre. Un tel calme… Potter avait plutôt l'habitude d'être un livre ouvert d'une incroyable facilité à déchiffrer. Lâchant sa gorge, il appuya sa main sur la cicatrice et eut un faible sourire de victoire.

- Tu es Harry, murmura-t-il alors que l'homme semblait soudain être pris d'une migraine sans nom, tentant de se reculer pour y mettre fin. Ton sang coule en moi, je pourrai te reconnaître entre mille. La question est, qui es-tu vraiment ? Ou plutôt, qu'es-tu ?

Retirant sa main, le sortilège Doloris qui sortit de sa baguette le frappa en pleine poitrine immédiatement. Mais au lieu des habituels cris de douleurs qui en suivaient, l'homme resta stoïque, fixant avec haine Voldemort. Derrière lui, les Mangemorts étaient stupéfaits. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait-il seulement avoir échoué en réalisant son sortilège ? Lui-même n'en pensait pas moins. Jamais de sa vie, une chose pareille ne lui était arrivée, encore moins devant ses propres serviteurs !

Sans hésitation, il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Potter, le sortilège écarlate le frappant de plein fouet. Mais, à nouveau, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Si Voldemort était en rage, les Mangemorts ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se dévisager mutuellement pour essayer de trouver une explication.

- Mon Seigneur, intervint l'un d'entre eux. Peut être devrions-nous…

Il ne put achever sa phrase, frappé par un sortilège Doloris venant de Voldemort. Tombant à terre, il se mit à hurler comme un dément, convulsant au sol alors que la douleur qui lui transperçait le corps semblait lui bruler chaque organe. Levant sa baguette, le Mangemort resta cependant au sol immobile fixant le plafond les yeux révulsés.

- Cet homme a dû se parer de sortilèges pour pouvoir résister, dit Bellatrix. Je ne…

- Non, murmura Voldemort en ramenant son regard sur Potter, mes sortilèges ont tous eu l'effet escompté…

Se rapprochant, il lui pointa la baguette entre les deux yeux.

- Dis-moi, dit-il. Combien de temps peux-tu résister ?

A peine ces mots achevés que le sort le frappa. Les vingt premières secondes se passèrent sans un bruit dans la pièce, secondes durant lesquels ils se fixèrent tous deux. Apparemment, pour les Mangemorts, cela traduisait un nouvel échec de la part de celui qu'ils respectaient et craignaient tous. Mais, peu à peu, la cage thoracique d'Harry se mit à se soulever de plus en plus vite alors qu'il déglutissait fréquemment. Au sol, ses mains serraient de plus en plus fort les chaînes qui l'empêchaient de faire usage de la magie. Serrant sa mâchoire, sa respiration se fit plus bruyante sous le sourire de Voldemort qui commençait à s'étirer. Alors que ses muscles se mettaient à trembler, Harry baissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur un point précis mais la main froide du Seigneur du Ténèbres l'obligea à relever la tête.

- Crie, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse alors, qu'à force de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, du sang commençait à couler entre les lèvres d'Harry. Hurle. Dis-moi à quel point tu as mal.

A la place, il eut droit à un sourire, certes crispé mais un sourire quand même ce qui eu le don de l'énerver encore plus. L'effet qui en résultat devint alors insupportable. Serrant à s'en faire mal les chaînes, le sourire d'Harry disparut alors qu'il expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons pour pouvoir tenter se concentrer sur sa respiration. Mais la douleur lui brulait l'intérieur de la gorge et il avait l'impression que chacun de ses muscles étaient chauffés à blanc. Sa peau paraissait être transpercer de mille aiguilles et il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser sous la pression. Deux minutes, c'était une éternité où chaque seconde semblait ne jamais vouloir prendre fin.

- Es-tu timide pour ne pas parler ? marmonna Voldemort à son oreille. Crie ou je continue.

Harry ne fit rien, tentant de rester concentrer pour ne pas céder mais la douleur devenait de pire en pire. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore résister, chose qui devint futile lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva son sortilège pour le relancer aussitôt. C'était comme toucher quelque chose de chaud et s'habituer à la chaleur, dès que l'on retirait sa main pour ensuite l'y reposer, la chaleur devenait insupportable. Il ne résista que quelques secondes, prit de court, et hurla.

Sous les rires de Voldemort et des Mangemorts, il se mit à hurler, n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter. A vrai dire, il avait perdu la notion du temps et ne sut combien de minutes cette situation s'éternisa avant que le sortilège ne soit enfin lever et qu'il s'effondre contre le mur. Il se savait coincer, sans aucune échappatoire, il manquait un élément à la barrière qui aurait dû à présent entourer le Manoir. En fait, son plan s'était totalement effondré et il était bloqué.

- Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu es ? lâcha Voldemort en lui attrapant les cheveux pour qu'il redresse la tête et planter son regard dans le sien.

L'Occlumencie… Harry n'avait jamais aimé autant dire qu'après ce moment où il avait tout donné pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction, il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Une douleur cuisante éclata dans sa tête alors que sa cicatrice semblait s'ouvrir. Il avait été stupide d'oublier ça !

- Le futur… marmonna Voldemort quelques secondes après qu'Harry ait pu rétablir ses défenses.

Le silence qui prit place dans la pièce devint pesant. Quittant Harry du regard il se tourna vers Avery qui était revenu.

- Où est Severus ?

- Il ne répond pas, sans doute est-il occupé avec l'Ordre pour devoir décliner l'ordre, répondit-il.

- Et moi je suis dans ce cas le dernier des imbéciles, lâcha-t-il froidement. Macnair, occupez-vous de ce Potter, je veux tout savoir ! Utilise des sortilèges ou bien tes outils, peu importe tant que vous le faites parler !

Se levant, il se dirigea vers Bellatrix tandis que Macnair prenait sa place.

- Je veux que l'on me ramène Severus, débrouille-toi mais je le veux ici, ordonna-t-il. Où est Lucius ?

- Dans son Manoir, répondit-elle.

- Fais en sorte qu'il y reste et demande lui si son fils n'a rien mentionné d'étrange lors de sa dernière venue.

- Si je puis me permettre, quels genres d'informations cherchez-vous ?

- Demande ! lâcha-t-il sèchement.

- Mon Seigneur…

- Je veux également que tous mes espions au Ministère me fasse part d'évènements anormaux ayant eu lieu à Poudlard ! La…

- Mon Seigneur, je…

- Je croyais que je t'avais donné un ordre, Macnair ! hurla-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Il s'arrêta cependant en fixant Harry. Pour faire simple, Macnair lui avait enlevé son haut pour faciliter la suite de ses actions mais le spectacle était assez impressionnant. Le nombre de cicatrices présentes était effarant.

- Je reconnais certains de mes instruments, dit Macnair.

Si certains ne comprenaient pas, Voldemort éclata de rire : un rire froid, glacial mais surtout vide de toute gaieté.

- Ainsi, il est bien plus facile de comprendre comment tu as résisté au sortilège d'Endoloris, dit-il en revenant auprès d'Harry. Dis-moi, c'est un souvenir d'un entretien que nous avons eu ?

Celui-ci ne dit rien, reprenant encore sa respiration après ce qu'il venait de subir. Las de ne recevoir aucune réponse, Voldemort se tourna vers Macnair.

- Rouvre tout et fais en sorte qu'il raconte ce qu'il sait, lâcha-t-il. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Il nous faut avertir certains membres de l'Ordre, déclara McGonagall. Le Ministère risque de mettre bien trop longtemps avant de comprendre la situation.

- Tonks et Kingsley pourront sans doute convaincre certains Aurors d'agir sans attendre d'ordres, murmura Dumbledore. Il…

- Je ne veux pas paraître grossier mais nous ne savons ni où ils sont ni… commença le futur de Drago.

- Ils sont à Little Hangleton, intervint Rogue qui revenait de son bureau. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'y a fait appeler.

- N'y allez pas, ordonna Dumbledore.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'envoyer quelqu'un à l'intérieur, rétorqua Rogue. Montez une mission de sauvetage sans prévoir…

- Si vous y allez, vous vous ferez certainement tuer, coupa-t-il. Lorsque Voldemort se rendra compte qu'il s'agit d'Harry âgé de plusieurs années, il saura que vous l'avez trahi. Je crains que votre rôle d'espion ne vienne de toucher à sa fin, Severus.

Une mauvaise nouvelle, sans doute mais plus loin dans les couloirs l'ambiance était aussi inquiétante.

- Potter, tu sais, je ne veux pas te paraître malpoli plus que d'habitude mais as-tu des tendances suicidaires ? demanda Drago.

- Malefoy, pour les blagues douteuses, je crois que tu peux la mettre en veilleuse, lâcha Hermione.

- Je suis sérieux, rétorqua-t-il. Je sais qu'il a toujours été un taré adepte des situations dangereuses et fonçant sans réfléchir, mais je ne le pense pas non plus suicidaire. Donc, Potter, penses-tu être capable de te tuer pour éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- J'en sais rien, marmonna celui-ci en se massant le crâne

- _Va-t-en…_

- Et te penses-tu capable de tuer des personnes innocentes si ça pouvait te permettre d'y parvenir ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- _Va-t-en._

- Dis, Malefoy, tu ne crois que c'est déjà assez difficile pour lui pour que tu viennes en plus rajouter des conneries dans ce genre ? intervint Ron. Harry ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un juste pour parvenir à ses fins, tu peux essayer de comprendre ce que ça fait d'être accusé de meurtres ?

- Je me mets facilement à sa place, crois-moi, rétorqua sèchement Drago. Ce n'est pas lui qui a dû avaler que son futur avait tué des gamins en plus de vos tronches ! Personnellement, je ne me sens pas capable de le faire mais je peux au moins m'avouer que si je n'avais pas rencontré Thomas, je serai devenu comme mon futur, à savoir un Mangemort ! Alors, Potter, est-ce que tu penses que selon certaines circonstances, tu pourrais devenir ainsi ?

- _Va-t-en !_

- Malefoy, arrête ! lança Hermione. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais tu n'as pas à…

- Je n'en sais rien ! coupa Harry en se tenant à présent la tête entre ses deux, s'étant stoppé au beau milieu du couloir.

Surpris, ils le dévisageaient tous les trois sans comprendre. Il avait mal, jamais encore il n'avait eu l'impression qu'une douleur si aigüe lui perçait le crâne.

- Potter, tu vas bien ? tenta Drago en s'approchant. Tu es…

- Je n'en sais rien ! hurla-t-il.

- _VA-T-EN !_

Harry se mit à hurler de tous ses poumons, tombant à terre sous les regards affolés de Drago, Ron et Hermione. Il avait mal, terriblement mal, sa tête semblait s'ouvrir en deux et ses hurlements peinaient à traduire ce qui le torturait. Il allait mourir, il n'espérait plus que cela pour que la douleur cesse, chaque seconde semblait ne pas vouloir prendre fin et sa gorge le tiraillait à force d'hurler. Se roulant à terre, il voulait que tout cesse d'une manière où d'une autre, peu importait s'il en venait par la même occasion à donner son dernier souffle.

Et puis soudain, la douleur disparut, le laissant tremblant à terre encore sous le choc. Il avait mal ailleurs dans son corps : son bras gauche, son dos, sa cheville… Lentement, il se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses mains dont l'une crispait sa baguette. Fixant devant lui, son regard tomba sur l'une des fenêtres du couloir.

Dehors, le ciel était rouge et les nuages étaient les plus noirs qu'il n'ait jamais vus. S'élevant lentement, des colonnes sombres gagnaient le ciel, épaississant cette obscurité qui gagnait peu à peu la voûte au-dessus du château. Mais il y avait également ces longues flammes dansantes et léchant la pierre, dévorant les murs et les poutres. L'odeur de la cendre irritait ses poumons alors que des craquements funestes s'élevaient.

Poudlard était en feu.

* * *

**Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'arrive-t-il à Harry ? Faut-il me tuer ? **


	35. 33 Mon premier est l'horreur 1part

**Titre du chapitre : **Mon premier est l'horreur … mon deuxième est le vide (1/3)

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**Le futur d'Harry semble avoir élaboré un plan qui le mettrait en danger lui et tout ce qui l'entoure. Désespéré, le futur de Drago arrive enfin à donner des explications clairs pour parvenir à monter une équipe de secours. Mais Voldemort découvre la véritable identité du futur du Gryffondor, la couverture de Rogue perdant toute valeur. Dans le couloir, Harry a mal, pire encore...

**Petits bavardages :** Bonjour ! Bon, alors je fais mon petit point info. La fic verra sa dernière publication le 22 janvier sauf erreur de calcul de ma part. Pour ce chapitre, il est normalement en sept parties mais il sera ici en trois parties :)

**Cette partie est belle et bien la suite directe ! Je ne me suis pas trompée, soyez en sûrs ^^ Bonne lecture ! :3**

**Playlist :** The Howling de Within Temptation _Cette partie a été entièrement conçue grâce à cette musique ! Les paroles peuvent aussi s'y rapporter ! _

* * *

Immobile, Harry était incapable de faire autre chose que fixer inlassablement cette fenêtre où la tour de Gryffondor était léchée par les flammes, la chaleur régnant dans le château lui collant la peau à ses vêtements. Lentement, il parvint à se redresser alors qu'il sentait son cœur lui frapper violemment la poitrine, c'était impossible. Il percevait sans problèmes le feu qui rongeait la pierre et qui gagnait en intensité par le vent qui soufflait à cette hauteur. Le nuage noir de cendre qui s'élevait dans le ciel ne cessait de s'épaissir, cachant les derniers rayons de soleil qui traversait le ciel alors que la nuit tombait.

- Harry !

Alors qu'un grondement s'élevait au-dessus de lui, il sentit quelqu'un le saisir par la taille et le projeter au sol. Glissant sur la pierre, une douleur lui traversa le front alors qu'il reçut des gravats venant du plafond. Levant les yeux, il se recula à temps alors que le couloir entier s'effondrait, tirant le bras de la personne qui venait de le sauver.

- Harry, il faut partir maintenant ! hurla Hermione par-dessus le vacarme en se relevant.

- Où est Ron ? lança-t-il tandis qu'ils commençaient à détaler.

- Je suis là ! lâcha celui-ci qui traînait une première année par la main, d'autres les suivants. J'ai perdu Katie et les autres il y a quelques minutes !

Des hurlements s'élevèrent lorsque le plafond continua de s'écrouler, les obligeant à se coller contre les parois.

- Il n'y a personne d'autres dans la tour ? demanda Harry à Ron.

- Je n'en sais rien, nous faisions des groupes !

- Il faut partir ! hurla Hermione.

Au-dessus d'eux, des explosions retentissaient, le plafond se lézardant à plusieurs endroits. Attrapant dans ses bras la première année qui avait la jambe en sang, Ron fit signe aux autres de le suivre alors qu'Harry partait en tête.

L'odeur était irrespirable, mêlée de cendres et d'une puanteur que personne n'arrivait à distinguer. Courant dans les couloirs en évitant les armures tombées à terre et les pierres qui s'étaient effondrées, ils passaient devant toutes les peintures vides de leurs occupants, certaines noircies par des impacts.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lança Harry en voyant Hermione apparaître un instant à côté de lui.

- J'en sais rien ! Il faut…

En voyant un éclair vert passer devant lui, Harry s'arrêta soudain à l'angle d'un couloir, attrapant Hermione pour lui plaquer la main contre la bouche tout en faisant signe à Ron de s'arrêter.

- Tuer tout le monde ! lâcha une voix à côté.

- Harry, est-ce qu'il y a une autre sortie ? murmura Hermione.

- En passant par le couloir du second étage on peut…

- Les escaliers se sont effondrés après notre passage, marmonna Ron en remontant la première année dans ses bras. Tu ne sais pas où…

- C'est le seul chemin, coupa Harry à voix-basse. On doit essayer.

- On ne sait pas combien ils sont, contesta Hermione. Nous sommes dix, et seulement trois à pouvoir nous défendre, comment…

Une explosion retentit sur leur droite, au fond du couloir. Les flammes commençaient à attaquer l'intérieur du château.

- On n'a pu le choix, lâcha Harry. Hermione, tu ouvres le passage avec moi et Ron, tu t'occupes d'emmener tout le monde.

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Les autres, si on vous dit de courir, vous le faites, dit-il en s'adressant aux premières années qui le fixaient apeurés. Ecoutez tout ce qu'il vous dira et restez grouper.

Serrant sa baguette dans sa main, il relâcha Hermione en inspirant profondément.

- On y va !

Sortant le premier, Harry courut tête baissée, lançant un sortilège de Stupéfixion qui frappa par miracle une silhouette. Il y en avait une demi-douzaine, trop pour Harry et Hermione. Mais l'effet de surprise leur donna tout de même l'avantage d'en mettre trois à terre alors que Ron commençait à s'élancer dans le couloir, le groupe de premières années derrière lui.

Se baissant pour éviter un sortilège, Harry se retrouva face à un homme bien plus grand que lui, mais la chose dont il était certain malgré ses yeux qui l'irritaient était la tâche qui apparut un court instant sur son avant-bras gauche, indiquant clairement que le pire était arrivé. Oubliant sa baguette, il le frappa directement avant de profiter de cet instant de faiblesse pour lancer un sort. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut dans un cri qu'il sentit quelque chose lui frôler le bras, entamant la chair avant d'aller s'écraser contre le mur.

Il se hâta de changer de position, se retournant pour faire face à son nouvel adversaire.

- Protego ! hurla-t-il en voyant un sortilège rouge arriver sur lui.

- Harry !

Apercevant Hermione à l'autre bout du couloir lui faisant signe de le rejoindre, il n'hésita pas un instant et courut immédiatement alors que cette dernière fixait le plafond de sa baguette. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son sort avait affaibli encore plus le plafond pour le faire s'écrouler, la tirant par le bras, ils se mirent tous deux à courir à la suite du groupe alors que le bruit incessant venait leur faire vriller les tympans.

- Vous allez bien ? lança Ron alors qu'une armure tombait à terre.

- On s'en fiche, lâcha Harry qui s'occupait à compter le groupe. Tu n'as perdu personne ?

Celui-ci fit un signe négatif de la tête. Maintenant, il fallait qu'ils quittent le château au plus vite, jamais ils ne pourraient…

- Eh vous !

Instinctivement, Harry décocha un sortilège, chose qu'il regretta immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le septième année de Serdaigle se jeter à terre.

- Tout va bien ? lança Hermione en courant vers lui.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry qui vint l'aider à se relever. Tu n'es pas…

- On verra ça plus tard, dit-il. Suivez-moi !

Durant un moment, personne ne bougea, à vrai dire, c'était assez normal vu ce qui se passait en ce moment et donner aussi facilement sa confiance n'était pas vraiment la première chose qui venait à l'esprit.

- Il faut évacuer ! lâcha le Serdaigle en revenant sur ses pas. Vous préférez vous faire tuer ?

Ces mots eurent pour effet de les déraciner. Courant après lui dans les couloirs, ils gravirent les marches pour monter dans les étages.

- Je croyais que l'on devait quitter le château ! hurla Harry pour couvrir le vacarme.

- Et c'est ce qu'on fait, répondit-il. Nous sommes cinq à fouiller le château pour amener tout le monde au même endroit !

Et Harry n'avait pas vraiment besoin de demander où ils se rendaient. Ce couloir, il le connaissait parfaitement, et pour cause, il avait passé sa cinquième année à le parcourir plusieurs soirs par semaine. Malgré tout, il restait dubitatif, à sa connaissance : c'était impossible de sortir d'ici, encore moins dans les étages. Mais sa méfiance s'envola soudain lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore devant la Salle sur Demande.

- Professeur ! lança-t-il. Que…

- Pas maintenant, coupa-t-il. Les premières années, rentrez et suivez le professeur Flitwick !

D'un coup d'œil dans la pièce, Harry aperçut une porte par laquelle des élèves s'engouffraient. Un passage secret… il y avait un passage pour sortir d'ici… La carte ne l'avait jamais mentionné, mais la Salle sur Demande n'y était pas non plus, si son père ne l'avait pas trouvé, c'était logique.

- Professeur, il manque la moitié des élèves de Gryffondor, les Poufsouffles ne sont pas encore arrivés et à part deux de Serdaigles, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle des autres ! lança Ginny qui sortit de la salle.

- Dites à Flitwick que le deuxième groupe ne peut pas attendre et qu'ils doivent partir immédiatement, répondit Dumbledore. Et vous partez avec eux Mlle Weasley !

- Mais je…

- Ginny, fais ce qu'il te dit, coupa Ron.

- Et vous trois aussi, rajouta Dumbledore. Vous ne…

- Ron et moi sommes majeurs, coupa Hermione. Il manque des dizaines d'élèves, nous pouvons aller les chercher !

- Et vous êtes bien les seuls qui devez absolument quitter le château, rétorqua Dumbledore. Harry doit…

- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir la queue entre les jambes alors que des Mangemorts sont en train de tuer tout ce qui bouge ! lança celui-ci. Si…

- Professeur Dumbledore !

Se tournant vers l'entrée de la salle, un homme venait de sortir du tunnel, bousculant les élèves qui s'y engageaient.

- Professeur, des Mangemorts transplanent à Pré-au-Lard, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux et nous ne pourrons pas parvenir garder sûre la Tête de Sanglier plus longtemps, lança-t-il.

Aussitôt, Ginny ne se fit pas prier pour s'engager dans le tunnel malgré les hurlements de Ron.

- J'y vais, lâcha Dumbledore. Dites bien à Minerva de continuer l'évacuation et surtout de faire en sorte de garder le couloir sûr, les élèves doivent absolument trouver cet endroit !

Alors qu'il rentrait dans la salle pour s'engager dans le tunnel, Harry partit dans l'autre sens, poursuivit par Ron et Hermione.

- Harry ! hurla-t-elle. Dumbledore a raison, tu dois partir d'ici !

- C'est toi qui as émis l'idée de rester ! rétorqua-t-il. Tu…

- Je parlai pour Ron et moi, toi tu es le seul qui doit absolument quit…

Une énorme explosion survint soudain, défonçant le mur du couloir donnant sur l'extérieur et les projetant en avant. Et puis, il y eu un énorme craquement qui s'éleva durant plusieurs secondes. Se retournant, Harry considéra sans bouger les fissures dans le sol et le plafond.

- Ron, lève-toi ! hurla Hermione qui saisissait Harry par le col pour le forcer à se remettre sur pieds.

Le rouquin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ils se mirent à courir tout entendant le bruit de l'effondrement à quelques mètres derrière eux, une partie de l'aile s'effondrant sur des étages emportant des salles et des tourelles sur son passage.

- Cours ! lâcha Harry à Hermione qui tourna une seconde la tête derrière elle.

Ce qu'elle fit sans réfléchir. Harry sentait son cœur qui était prêt à briser sa cage thoracique tandis qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas trébucher sur les gravats déjà à terre. Ils allaient y passer, c'était certain.

- A gauche ! cria Ron qui était en tête

Mais Harry glissa sur un bout d'armure en tournant et glissa sur le sol dans son virage. Ce fut en fixant le regard effaré d'Hermione qu'il sentit le sol s'effondrer au niveau de ses pieds. Il ne savait pas si c'était un miracle ou non, mais l'éboulement n'alla pas plus loin. Tournant lentement sur son dos, il s'appuya sur son coude pour considérer le ciel rougeâtre mêlé de cendre qui s'étalait au-dessus d'eux. Des morceaux de murs se détachaient encore mais ils étaient bien plus petits et venaient lentement tomber des mètres plus bas.

Reculant prudemment, il sentit le bras de Ron passer autour de sa poitrine pour l'aider à se relever rapidement. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il était mort, et pas seulement par expression : il s'était bel et bien vu étaler et la cervelle éclatée sur les débris en bas.

- La Salle sur Demande… marmonna Hermione.

Malgré le fait qu'il tremblait, Harry s'échappa soudain du bras de Ron pour se pencher sur sa droite.

Il n'y avait rien, strictement rien. Pas de salle, pas d'étage ni de sol et de plafond, absolument rien. Il y avait juste une immense vue sur la forêt alors que des mètres plus bas étaient amassés ce qui avait été une partie de l'aile du château.

- Ginny… lâcha Ron en s'avançant. Ginny... Ginny !

- Ron, elle était avec Dumbledore, intervint Hermione en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'approcher encore plus près du bord d'où des débris continuaient de tomber. Elle va bien, fais-moi confiance.

- Un château lui est tombé dessus et tu crois que c'est un vieillard s'empiffrant de sucettes qui l'a gardée en vie ? hurla Ron en se tournant vers elle.

- Arrête, intervint Harry en se plaçant entre eux. Nous sommes tous inquiets mais on ne peut rien faire alors calme-toi !

- Je ne peux pas…

- Ron, arrête ! Tu veux faire quoi ? Sauter et voir ce qu'il y a plus bas ?

Il le dévisagea, serrant ses poings. Harry savait qu'il était à deux doigts de se faire frapper. Il voulait lui aussi croire que Ginny était en vie, il le voulait vraiment ainsi que pour Dumbledore et tous ceux qui s'étaient engagés dans le tunnel.

- Ron, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, dit Harry. Il faut partir d'ici et une fois dehors, on essaiera de la trouver.

Hésitant en faisant aller et venir son regard entre le précipice et lui, Ron finit par acquiescer, Hermione lui attrapant le bras pour le forcer à courir.

Il n'y avait presque plus rien debout dans les couloirs, les tableaux étaient tombés à terre, recouvrant les armures qui avaient explosées en morceaux en tombant au sol. La chaleur était étouffante et, même si les flammes n'étaient pas partout, il était facile de voir les fonds de couloirs où une lueur rougeoyante était présente. Une main devant leur visage, ils avançaient dans la fumée, descendant les étages tout en sautant au-dessus des marches qui s'étaient effondrées.

- Restez grouper ! Tout le monde doit…

- Neville ! hurla Harry en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui apparaissait au croisement du couloir.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? lança-t-il en baissant sa baguette, plus d'une dizaine d'élèves derrière lui.

- Ce sont les Poufsouffles ? intervint Hermione

- Une partie, approuva-t-il, on a croisé un type qui nous a dit de monter jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande pour évacu…

- Il n'y a plus de Salle sur Demande, coupa sèchement Ron alors que les Poufsouffles de première et seconde année le regardaient effarés.

- Comment…

- Peu importe, coupa Harry. Il faut sortir par la porte principale avant que tout s'effondre. Ron et Hermione, mettez-vous derrière le groupe pendant que Neville et moi on ouvre le chemin ! Tout le monde prend sa baguette, peu importe le sortilège que vous lancerez !

Dévalant les marches des escaliers, ils se hâtèrent de quitter les marches lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion fit trembler les murs du château, des débris venant s'éclater sur le sol. C'était une torture de courir dans ces couloirs remplis de fumée qui irritait leur gorge et leurs yeux, ils ne voyaient rien à plus de quelques mètres et manquaient de tomber à terre avec tous les gravats qui roulaient sous leurs pieds.

Arrivant près du hall, Harry tendit brusquement son bras pour stopper Neville alors qu'un éclair vert venait s'écraser sur leur droite. Se baissant tandis que le groupe freinait derrière eux, Harry se pencha lentement pour voir ce qu'il se passait exactement. Ce fut en sentant Neville faire de même qu'il considéra avec effroi la scène qui se déroulait dans le hall.

C'était un véritable champ de bataille avec des sortilèges qui fusaient dans tous les sens. Il y avait un nombre considérable de Mangemorts contre lesquels se battaient des membres de l'Ordre et quelques Aurors. Mais le plus impressionnant était le nombre de corps qui jonchaient le sol. Se détournant, Harry revint à l'abri alors que Neville faisaient de même.

- On ne passera jamais, marmonna Neville.

- Que… commença Hermione.

Elle fut brusquement interrompue lorsque quelqu'un fut violemment envoyé contre le mur à leur droite, percutant le sol avant d'envoyer un sortilège de la Mort droit devant lui. Instinctivement, Harry avait levé sa baguette mais s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Bill.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? lança-t-il en quittant son mur pour venir les rejoindre dans l'angle du couloir. Vous devez aller dans la Salle sur Demande au…

- Il n'y a plus de Salle sur Demande, coupa Harry. Il n'y a absolument plus rien là bas sur n'importe quel étage !

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-il.

- Tout s'est effondré, dit Hermione. Il n'y a plus qu'un moyen de quitter Poudlard et c'est en passant par le hall.

- C'est impossi…

- Katie !

Suivant le regard de Ron, ils fixèrent l'autre bout du couloir où la jeune femme faisait soudain signe à son groupe de Gryffondor de s'arrêter. Pour faire simple, ils étaient chacun à l'une des entrées du hall, séparés par des mètres entre lesquels des sortilèges perdus venaient éclater. Bill fit aller et venir son regard entre les deux et jura.

- Personne ne bouge, lança-t-il. Tant que vous n'avez pas de signal, vous ne bougez pas !

Se tournant vers Katie, il lui fit comprendre la même chose avant de retourner dans le hall où les explosions continuaient.

Se penchant, Harry observa Bill et ne le quitta pas des yeux. Ce dernier sauta les marches pour venir auprès d'un Auror et lui parler entre deux sortilèges. Celui-ci quitta un court instant le champ de bataille des yeux pour les poser en haut des escaliers avant d'acquiescer et de partir à son tour près d'autres Aurors alors que Bill se dirigeait vers les membres de l'Ordre.

- Ecoutez, dès que nous le pourrons, vous allez tous courir droit devant sans vous arrêtez, dit Neville. Restez tête baissée et surtout ne vous arrêtez pas.

Alors que les élèves acquiesçaient, Harry suivait l'étrange manège des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre qui commençaient à se mettre en ligne pour former une allée.

- Qui court lentement ou est blessé ? demanda-t-il en se détournant.

Deux mains se levèrent et Harry en prit une alors que Ron attrapait l'autre.

- Passe tes bras autour de mon cou, dit-il au jeune garçon qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Se relevant en plaçant correctement les jambes de ce dernier, Harry se pencha à nouveau pour voir comment la situation évoluait. L'allée était de plus en plus visible et il était clair que les Mangemorts n'allaient pas tarder à comprendre ce qui se passait. Regardant Katie, il lui fit signe qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à partir, chose qui suivit presque immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit Bill crier le prénom de Ron.

Attrapant par la main un élève derrière lui, Harry se mit à courir tête baisée alors que Katie faisait de même en face d'eux, les autres élèves se mettant à les suivre alors que les sortilèges passaient au-dessus de leur tête. Le concept était facile : courir vers les portes, mais en fait, c'était bien plus complexe que cela en avait l'air. Sur le sol, en plus des gravats, il fallait éviter les corps tout en restant à moitié plier pour ne pas se prendre un sortilège.

- Courez jusqu'aux grilles du parc ! cria Bill qui courut un instant à côté de lui. N'utilisez pas les chemins et ne vous arrêtez pas dehors !

Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry comprit que le hall n'était que le début du carnage. Si les Mangemorts étaient dans le château, des créatures se chargeaient de semer la terreur dans le parc. Il entrevit certaines Acromentules mais surtout plusieurs Détraqueurs contre lesquels les Aurors luttaient.

- Harry ! hurla une voix derrière lui.

Levant les yeux, il se jeta sur le côté en voyant un morceau d'une tour tombée à la suite d'un sortilège. Se relevant, il fit signe au garçon de le lâcher et de suivre Neville qui était en tête, prenant par les buissons pour éviter les pelouses dégagées où les sorts se perdaient facilement. Maladroitement, il tenta de reprendre sa course lorsqu'il sentit un rayon vert le frôler.

- Harry, cours au lieu de rester planter là ! lâcha la voix grave d'Hagrid en l'entraînant derrière lui pour qu'il avance.

Mais ils se stoppèrent brusquement lorsqu'une énorme explosion survint à nouveau, Harry s'emmêlant les pieds tandis que le hall se vidait subitement alors que certaines tourelles s'effondraient. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là, qu'Harry aperçut Hermione à plusieurs dizaines de mètres derrière lui, aidant une troisième année à se dégager des décombres. Mais surtout, ce fut l'une des silhouettes qui sortit du hall qu'il reconnut sans peine celui qui décocha un rayon vert dans sa direction.

- Hermione !

Le hurlement de Ron prit fin lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle, le sortilège le frappant de plein fouet. Harry regarda le corps de son ami tombé à terre sans y croire… Non, c'était une blague… il allait se relever… A côté de lui, Hermione fixait le corps de Ron figée alors que la silhouette se rapprochait d'elle. Se tournant vers la troisième année, elle la tira violemment et lui ordonna de courir alors qu'il l'attrapait par le bras, lui plantant sa baguette sous le menton.

Lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille, Hermione, tremblante, baissa les yeux pour les planter dans ceux d'Harry qui était incapable de faire un geste.

- Va-t-en, dit-elle.

Il ne pouvait pas, jamais il ne pourrait partir en la laissant ici. Violemment l'homme qui la tenait l'obligea à se relever et se tourna vers Harry dans un grand sourire.

- Cours, Harry ! Va-t-en ! hurla-t-elle.

Le sort la frappa sans même que le rayon ait eu besoin de sortir de la baguette, celle-ci lui collant à la peau. Lâchant le corps sans vie d'Hermione, Malefoy continua de lui sourire en la pointant cette fois-ci dans sa direction. Harry n'y croyait pas… ce type ne pouvait pas les avoir tués devant ses yeux sans qu'il n'ait pu rien faire… c'était impossible… il ne pouvait pas…

- Harry, lève-toi ! lâcha Hagrid derrière en l'attrapant par le bras pour le forcer à se redresser.

- Lâchez-moi ! hurla Harry en commençant à se débattre. Il les a tués ! Ce connard les a tués !

- Harry, calme-toi !

- Je vais le tuer ! hurla Harry en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise du demi-géant. JE VAIS LE TUER !

- Hagrid, il faut l'emmener loin d'ici ! lança une voix. Vous devez le…

- Laissez-moi ! Je vais buter ce type ! Il les a tués !

- Calme-toi, tu…

- Fermez la ! Je veux le tuer ! Je…

Un sortilège le frappa soudain, lui faisant perdre le contrôle de son corps. Tombant dans les bras d'Hagrid, ce fut alors qu'il s'évanouissait qu'il aperçut une dernière fois le château de Poudlard entrain de brûler, des pans entiers s'effondrant.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist :** Crying Alone de Yuki Kajiura

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il avait froid. Harry était glacé mais surtout, il avait terriblement mal. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, il y avait tant de bruit aux alentours. Ouvrant les paupières, il aperçut le ciel étoilé au-dessus de lui. Il avait fait un cauchemar, le pire de tous, celui dont il refusait d'en voir un jour la réalité. Lentement, il se redressa sur ses coudes, le drap sur lui glissant alors qu'il considérait le triste spectacle qui l'entourait.

Il y avait des dizaines de personnes allongées à même le sol, certaines recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes, d'autres qui s'étaient regroupées. Il y avait certains qui tremblaient, d'autres restants immobiles alors d'autres encore laissaient des bruits s'échapper. Des pleurs, des cris, des murmures, des respirations effrénées, par-dessus le crépitement funeste des buchers qui avaient été dressés à plusieurs endroits. Mais malgré ces flammes qui s'élevaient dans le ciel, Harry avait froid comme tous ceux présents. Son cauchemar… en était-ce seulement un ?

- Professeur, Harry est réveillé.

Reconnaissant la voix, il se tourna vers la silhouette de Ginny qui s'avança vers lui, en boitant légèrement.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils sont morts… marmonna-t-il.

- Réponds-moi, Harry, est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

- Il les a tués.

- Harry, tu…

- Malefoy les a tués ! hurla-t-il. Ce salopard les a tués !

- Je sais Harry mais…

- Je vais le tuer ! lâcha-t-il en tentant de se lever malgré Ginny qui l'obligeait à rester allonger. Je vais buter ce connard ! Il…

Elle le gifla violemment, le fixant durement. Malgré l'obscurité, il voyait les yeux rougis de la jeune fille qui le dévisageait avec colère.

- Ron était mon frère alors arrête de croire que tu es le seul qui souhaite vengeance.

- Malefoy les a…

- Je me fous de Malefoy ! Ron était mon frère et il est mort alors ferme-la !

Elle ne pleurait pas mais Harry se calma en la voyant ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas oublier le visage, ni le sourire de Malefoy au moment où il avait tué de sang-froid Hermione. Ron ne lui avait pas suffit et il avait pris son pied à exécuter ses deux amis devant lui. Et il n'avait rien fait…

Harry se relâcha, fixant le sol en tremblant. Il les avait laissés mourir sans même lever sa baguette… pourquoi ? Ils étaient tous deux ses amis, ils avaient passés leur temps à s'aider mutuellement depuis leur rencontre et voilà qu'au moment où il aurait dû agir, il n'avait fait que regarder. Ce n'était plus seulement de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, il avait l'impression de les avoir tués de ses propres mains.

- M. Potter, êtes-vous blessé ? demanda MGonagall qui venait d'arriver.

Il fallut qu'elle répète deux fois pour qu'Harry saisisse la question. Passant sa main sur son bras, il sentit le bandage sous ses vêtements de même que le long de sa cheville. Faisant un signe négatif de la tête, il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Où est Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il.

Lentement, la directrice des Gryffondors lui fit elle aussi un signe négatif de la tête. Ne comprenant pas immédiatement, il pivota vers Ginny.

- Tu es toujours en vie et Dumbledore était juste derrière toi, dit-il. Pourquoi…

- Le tunnel s'est effondré, expliqua Ginny. Lorsque ce type a dit que des Mangemorts étaient à Pré-au-Lard, je me suis dit que je serai utile là-bas mais tout est tombé sur nous sans que l'on puisse rien faire… J'ai été la dernière à pouvoir sortir mais je suis restée coincer un moment avant que des personnes viennent nous aider. Derrière moi, il y avait encore des élèves, c'est après que j'ai su que Dumbledore y était aussi… je suis désolée…

Ron, Hermione et maintenant Dumbledore… C'était un cauchemar, il n'était tout simplement pas encore réveillé et c'était pour cela qu'il avait tellement mal à la poitrine. Harry ne pouvait envisager que cette solution car c'était la seule qu'il ne pouvait accepter.

- Reposez-vous, vous…

- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il.

- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda McGonagall.

- Les autres élèves, murmura-t-il en se redressant pour revoir les visages environnant. Où sont-ils ?

- Harry, intervint Ginny à voix basse. Je ne crois pas que…

- Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-il à nouveau alors que sa voix se mettait à trembler.

- Il n'y en a pas d'autres, répondit McGonagall. Ceux ici sont les seuls à s'être enfui de Poudlard.

Non… c'était impossible… Harry se refusait à avaler de nouveau une telle chose. Il n'y avait que quelques dizaines d'élèves, il en manquait, il le savait. Il avait à l'esprit les images de la Grande Salle bondée lors des repas de Répartition ou d'Halloween, il y avait des centaines de personnes, bien plus que ce qu'il y avait à présent ici. Comparé à ces soirées, il y avait à peine une table de remplie.

- Comment est-ce possible ? marmonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas…

- Reposez-vous, intervint McGonagall. Vous…

- Non ! coupa-t-il en lui attrapant la manche. Je veux savoir pourquoi ! Si à cause de moi il y a eu tant de morts je veux…

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ta faute, coupa une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Lupin. Leur but n'était pas de t'amener à Tu-Sais-Qui mais de faire un massacre.

- Un massacre…, répéta Harry en lâchant la directrice.

Alors que Lupin acquiesçait, il sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber dans son estomac.

- Apparemment, ça a commencé chez les Serpentards, expliqua son ancien professeur. A part un troisième année, nous n'avons personne de la maison de Severus ici.

- Et Rogue, où est-il cet enfoiré ? lâcha Harry. Il…

- Le professeur Rogue était de notre côté, intervint McGonagall. Vous-Savez-Qui a dû avoir des doutes sur sa loyauté et ne l'a pas mis au courant de ce qui allait se passer. D'après ce que Kingsley m'a dit, il serait mort, personne ne sait vraiment comment.

- Mais j'ai vu des Serpentards attaquer des élèves dans le parc ! rétorqua Harry. Ils…

- Harry, coupa doucement Lupin, personne n'a été épargnée, pas même les Serpentards. Le seul survivant de la maison que nous avons ici nous a raconté de ce qu'il s'est passé. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait fait passer le mot pour qu'ils se réunissent tous dans leur salle commune. Des Mangemorts sont sortis des dortoirs et ont séparés les élèves, ceux d'origines moldus et les autres. Ils avaient le choix de soit se battre sous leurs ordres, soit de mourir. Certains Aurors qui ont pu accéder à la salle commune des Serpentards ont dit que c'était un véritable massacre, sans compter les élèves qui pensaient survivre en obéissant aux Mangemorts et qui ont péris dehors.

Tuer ou être tuer… non, Harry ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était stupide mais surtout incroyablement écœurant. Il ne pouvait pas croire les mots de Lupin.

- La tour de Gryffondor est la plus éloignée des Serpentards, c'est la raison pour laquelle la grande majorité des élèves présents sont de ta maison, poursuivit Lupin. Cependant, la plupart des élèves majeures sont partis prêter main forte aux Aurors et aux membres de l'Ordre. Pour les Poufsouffles, ils ont été piégés pendant un moment avant que les couloirs soient dégagés. Ils sont les plus éloignés de la Salle sur Demande, ils ont donc évacués en pensant s'enfuir par le parc, ceux qui l'ont pu ont par la suite transplaner avec d'autres élèves, nous les cherchons encore… Quant aux Serdaigles, leurs quartiers sont les plus proches des Serpentards. A part ceux qui se trouvaient à la bibliothèque ce moment-là, nous ne savons s'ils ont pu s'échapper avant que leur tour ne s'effondre.

Un massacre… le mot était un euphémisme. Combien au juste de personnes étaient mortes ? Ce n'était plus seulement un massacre mais une tuerie. Harry fixait à présent le sol en tremblant en réalisant combien de visages il ne verrait sans doute plus.

- Luna… marmonna-t-il. Elle…

- Luna était à la bibliothèque à ce moment là, dit Ginny. Elle faisait parti des élèves qui avait pour mission de ramener tout le monde dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle a été gravement blessée mais s'en sortira. Elle est par là, ajouta-t-elle en pointant un endroit un peu plus loin.

- Et…

- Harry, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes, dit Lupin. Ce n'est pas en accumulant tout aujourd'hui que tu te sentiras mieux demain.

Mais il ne le voulait pas. Harry ne voulait pas fermer les yeux pour se retrouver à se confronter à toutes ces images. Il avait déjà du en subir des nuits de tourments avec la mort de Sirius et, maintenant, il devait consciencieusement baisser ses paupières pour faire face à cette fresque d'horreur, il ne pouvait pas.

- Des Médicomages sont en train de passer, si tu veux, tu pourras leur demander une potion pour te reposer, dit Lupin en lui plaçant sa main sur l'épaule pour le rassurer.

Les regardant s'en aller lui et McGonagall, il se tourna vers Ginny en ouvrant et fermant sa bouche, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire.

- J'aimerai rester seul, dit-il à mi-voix. Je ne veux pas te…

- Je comprends, coupa Ginny en se levant.

Ce fut après l'avoir vu s'éloigner qu'il s'effondra sur le sol, remontant son drap au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, tout ça parce qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait les combattre et lutter contre ce qu'il considérait comme une faiblesse. Ne pas inquiéter le monde, faire en sorte qu'il le pense toujours en bonne santé, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas cessé de se répéter ce genre de chose pendant des années mais, maintenant, c'était risible. Il n'y avait plus personne.

Remontant ses genoux contre lui, il se recroquevilla. Il avait déjà tout perdu, il ne lui restait rien et voilà que le peu qu'il pensait avoir acquis s'était envolé devant ses yeux. Harry ne pouvait pas l'accepter, c'était trop dur et surtout il avait mal. Sa gorge le serrait et son cœur semblait ne pas vouloir se relâcher. Se mordant la lèvre, il ferma les yeux. Non pas pour trouver le sommeil, il ne le retrouverait pas avant des années, mais juste pour pleurer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avant de faire en sorte que ses larmes ne viennent alimenter la haine qui ferait vivre sa vengeance. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- C'est ridicule.

- Harry, tu ne devrais pas être ici, intervint Arthur.

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas majeur ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Exactement et c'est pour ça que…

- 16 ou 17, franchement celui qui me dit que c'est important maintenant je lui colle le nez sur la Gazette, coupa Harry. Vous voulez que je fasse du crochet pendant que vous débattez ?

- Surveille un peu tes manières, intervint Tonks en se penchant. Tu…

- Vous êtes en train de dire que nous devrions emmener tous les enfants dans les pays voisins ! lâcha-t-il. Voldemort est partout maintenant et Beauxbâtons a déjà renvoyé ses élèves dans leur famille depuis un mois quand ils ont su pour l'attaque de Poudlard ! Ce n'est pas en les envoyant ailleurs qu'ils seront à l'abri d'une attaque !

- Mais les Royaume-Unis sont le point de tous les plans de Voldemort, rétorqua Kingsley. Le Ministère est prêt à mettre en place un dispositif pour transférer…

- Malgré le fait qu'Harry ne devrait pas être là, je suis d'accord avec lui, accorda Lupin. Ces enfants sont les prochains qui devront lutter contre les Mangemorts, si nous faisons en sorte de les éloigner, nous viderons le pays.

Harry leva les bras en signe de victoire, saluant théâtralement son ancien professeur.

- Merci du soutien, marmonna-t-il en levant les pouces.

- Je vais poser la question que tout le monde préfère éviter, mais tu n'aurais pas bu ? interrogea sèchement Bill.

- Parce que dès que quelqu'un est contre vos petites idées foireuses, il a forcément bu ? rétorqua Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- Sortez d'ici, Potter, lança un homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici pour la dixième fois.

- Je suis chez moi.

- Dans ce cas, montez dans votre chambre, dit vainement une femme assez âgée en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mieux encore, je vous vire tous de mon salon, proposa-t-il.

- En achetant ce Manoir, tu l'as clairement désigné comme le nouveau quartier de l'Ordre et nous avons mis toute la sécurité qu'il fallait pour y faire des réunions, lâcha Lupin. Déjà, c'est une très bonne participation mais ne crois pas qu'à cause de cela tu as le droit de donner des ordres, forcer tout le monde à t'obéir et t'imposer aux réunions. Va-t-en.

- Vous n'allez pas vous aussi…

- Va-t-en, répéta-t-il.

Lançant un regard circulaire autour de lui, Harry quitta brusquement sa chaise en jurant, cette dernière tombant violemment au sol. Bousculant au passage un homme qui était appuyé contre le mur, il claqua la porte derrière lui en quittant la pièce. Ils étaient tous ridicule avec leurs plans qui ne tenaient pas la route. Tout…

- Harry, ça va ? demanda Ginny lorsqu'il passa devant elle après avoir monté l'escalier.

- A ton avis ? lâcha-t-il sèchement. Et c'est quoi, ton gosse ?

Celle-ci posa les yeux sur l'enfant qu'elle portait dans ses bras.

- C'est le fils d'un membre de l'Ordre, il…

- Tant mieux pour lui, coupa-t-il en rentrant dans sa chambre pour claquer à nouveau la porte derrière lui.

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il frappa le sommier plusieurs fois, se défoulant pour éviter de jurer à pleins poumons. A les entendre, il n'était qu'un gamin qui s'amusait. Il savait que si Dumbledore était toujours vivant, il aurait au moins pu avoir plus de libertés, ou sinon ne pas supporter la surprotection incessante de certains. Il avait vidé une bonne partie de son coffre pour acheter ce Manoir et voilà que maintenant il devait jouer les enfants bien obéissants.

- … en colère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il est à nouveau en train de démonter sa chambre. Si ça continu comme ça on devra changer les meubles.

- Je vais lui parler.

- Fais attention, il est dans sa période irascible.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il ne répondit pas lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

- Harry, tu as encore été dans le salon ?

- Je te nomme voyant, lâcha amèrement Harry.

- Je ne veux pas te vexer mais il serait peut être mieux que tu te tiennes tranquille un moment.

- Neville, tu es gentil mais, à ce que je sache, toi tu cours à travers toute l'Angleterre sans permis de transplanage et tu as failli te faire transpercer déjà deux fois, rétorqua-t-il. Donc, d'entre nous deux, je pense que je suis celui qui fait le plus profil bas.

- Peut être mais je ne suis pas en train de me mettre tout l'Ordre du Phénix à dos.

- Juste ta grand-mère, précisa Harry. Au passage très joli timbre de voix, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait hurler plus fort que Mme Weasley.

Laissant sa tête tourner, il fixa Neville qui le dévisageait.

- Quoi, tu veux me faire la morale ? demanda-t-il.

- Je trouve juste que tu as changé, dit Neville. Tu insultes tout le monde et tu es devenu insociable.

- Merci, moi je te trouve très sympa.

- Harry, je sais que tu es en colère mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, répliqua-t-il alors que celui-ci levait à nouveau les yeux au ciel. A force, tu vas finir avec plus d'ennemis que tu n'en as déjà. Si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, tu peux…

- Je passe, coupa-t-il. Tu es venu pour autre chose ?

Neville secoua la tête, apparemment abattu par son comportement qui ne semblait pas vouloir se radoucir.

- Tu as reçu du courrier, ce sont deux lettres du Ministère, dit-il en les lui tendant.

Se redressant, Harry les lui prit des mains avant de se lever et les jeter dans l'âtre de la cheminée qu'il alluma immédiatement.

- Tu fais ça à chaque fois, marmonna Neville en venant se mettre à côté de lui. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils pourraient vouloir te dire quelque chose d'important ?

- Depuis que ce type est venu essayer de m'enrôler pour m'agiter comme un héro devant les portes du Ministère, je doute vraiment que ce soit important, répondit-il. Ils privilégient juste les lettres maintenant pour éviter de perdre des dents comme lui.

- Mais peut être qu'ils te veulent autre chose, tenta Neville.

- Si c'était le cas, ce serait le Ministre lui-même qui se pointerait ici, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas alors disons que le Ministère et moi nous continuons d'être divorcé.

Neville hésita entre sourire et essayer de le sermonner à nouveau ce qu'Harry vit très bien sur son visage.

- Tu comptes descendre ce soir pour le diner ? tenta-t-il.

- Et bien ça dépend si on m'autorise à accéder à la salle à manger.

Devant son regard atterré, Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je vais voir, mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas trop d'humeur, répondit-il. Si c'est pour à nouveau être ignoré, je préfère encore rester ici.

Dépité, Neville le regarda un instant avant de quitter la pièce. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, c'était bien plus difficile qu'il pouvait le croire, Harry ne supportait plus les regards mi-haineux mi-compatissants qu'on lui lançait à chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Bon sang, Harry, tu veux faire exploser le Manoir !

- Pardon.

- Ne pense pas que dire pardon à chaque fois va t'excuser ! cria Mme Weasley. Tu es suicidaire ?

- Non.

- Molly, calme-toi, intervint Arthur.

- Que je me calme ? Depuis trois mois son but est de faire sauter le Manoir !

- Je ne le fais pas exprès, répéta Harry. Je m'entraîne juste, ce n'est pas ma faute si parfois je manque ma cible !

- Et tu t'entraîne à quoi ? Chasser les gnomes dans le jardin ?

- A me battre, répondit-il sèchement. Si vous me laissiez sortir d'ici, je…

- Harry, il vaut mieux pour ta sécurité que tu restes à l'abri au quartier général, coupa Arthur. Le nombre d'attaque ne cesse d'augmenter et Tu-Sais-Qui fait tout pour retrouver ta trace.

- Je suis majeur, aucun de vous ne peut m'obliger à rester enfermer !

- Tu ne…

Il n'en pouvait plus, quittant la pièce, il dévala les marches alors que Mme Weasley se mettait à hurler à pleins poumons. Il avait cru qu'enfin avoir dix-sept ans lui permettrait d'agir plus librement mais c'était encore pire, à les entendre, il fallait carrément l'enchaîner.

Sautant à pieds joints les dernières marches, il tomba devant un jeune homme de son âge, Jonathan si son souvenir était correct, et le dévisagea de haut en bas.

- Toi être en colère ? demanda-t-il.

- Moi te dire d'essayer d'apprendre mieux l'anglais, rétorqua Harry en passant en coup de vent devant lui.

Chez lui… avec tous les étrangers qu'il y avait, il pouvait facilement reconvertir son manoir en chambre d'hôtes. Non seulement il ne pouvait pas sortir mais il ne croisait souvent que des visages inconnus.

- Harry !

Deux étages plus bas apparemment, il ne savait pas qu'il faisait aussi sensation au sous-sol. Se penchant au-dessus de la cage d'escalier, il s'appuya négligemment sur la rambarde.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu as de la visite, lança Tonks. Tu ferais mieux de descendre en vitesse.

En tout cas, ça, ce n'était pas courant. Lâchant la rambarde, il descendit les deux étages pour arriver dans le hall, mais son allure se réduit considérablement lorsqu'il vit de qu'il s'agissait dès le palier du première étage.

- Maintenant les lettres ne suffisent plus et on m'envoie le ministre par courrier. Quel honneur ! dit-il en arrivant devant lui.

- Nous vous avons envoyé une lettre ce matin, répondit Scrimgeour.

- Ah…

Harry tourna lentement vers l'entrée du salon, se penchant pour fixer la grande cheminée. Suivant son regard, le regard du ministre se durcit.

- Vous ne l'avez pas lu ?

- Si je devais lire tout ce que vous m'envoyez depuis cinq mois ça ferait longtemps que le Ministère serait parti en fumée, dit-il. Que me voulez-vous ?

- Tout d'abord, il nous faudrait un endroit où nous serions sûrs de parler en privé, intervint un homme à côté du ministre.

- Cet endroit est sans doute le plus sûr de toute le Royaume-Unis contrairement au Ministère, lâcha amèrement Harry. Vous ne…

- Ce dont nous devons nous entretenir doit vraiment rester dans un cercle restreint de personnes, coupa Scrimgeour.

Il fallait plutôt dire qu'ils n'avaient confiance en personne ici. Harry était certes parfois stupide mais pas totalement aveugle. Faisant preuve d'un calme à toute épreuve pour la première fois depuis des mois, il leur fit signe de le suivre, descendant dans l'immense cave avant de les emmener dans une des petites pièces qui s'y trouvaient.

- Vous n'avez pas plus…

- Vous voulez parler, pas prendre le thé, coupa Harry qui s'assit sur une des caisses contenant les provisions. Alors ?

Se dévisageant, les deux hommes s'installèrent lentement alors qu'il les fixait sans ciller.

- Je vous présente James Asford, dit Scrimgeour tandis que l'homme à côté de lui fit un signe de tête. Pour faire simple, il s'agit d'une Langue de Plomb.

- Je croyais que vous ne parliez à personne ? demanda naïvement Harry dans un sourire enfantin.

- M. Potter, s'il vous plait, pouvez-vous rester sérieux deux secondes ? lança le ministre.

Haussant les épaules, Harry attrapa un fruit qui trainait dans la caisse à côté de lui et se mit à mordre dedans sous le regard agacé de Scrimgeour.

- Il se trouve que nous avons récemment fait une découverte qui pourrait sans doute nous donner un avantage considérable dans la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, expliqua Asford en sortant des parchemins du sac qu'il portait en bandoulière.

- Et vous me voulez quoi ? dit Harry.

- Nous avons besoin de volontaires pour…

Il éclata de rire en entendant ces mots. Il aurait dû sans douter.

- Qu'il soit bien clair : je refuse de jouer les pantins pour le Ministère ! lâcha-t-il sèchement. Sortez d'ici si vous ne…

- Attendez qu'il ait fini, coupa Scrimgeour. Il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose que nous tenons à étaler dans la Gazette, bien au contraire.

- Je vous accorde cinq minutes, dit Harry en regardant le cadran de sa montre.

Apparemment, Asford ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de comportement, grand bien lui fasse mais Harry n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

- Nous avons découvert un nouveau moyen de contrôler la magie, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Des chercheurs indépendants du Ministère sont venus apporter leur aide pour élaborer une théorie qui permettrait un usage sans baguette. Ce moyen donnerait de cette manière l'avantage de pouvoir s'approcher au plus près de l'ennemi non-armé mais pouvant causer autant de dégâts, voire plus. Cette manière nous permettrait peut être aussi de mieux maitriser la magie donc de pouvoir utiliser des sortilèges qui ont dû être oubliés à cause de leur complexité : que ce soit dans le domaine médical, du camouflage, de l'attaque ou bien encore de la défense.

- Comment avez-vous… commença Harry qui ne put cacher à quel point cela l'intriguait.

- C'est assez long à expliquer, dit Asford à moitié soulagé d'avoir éveillé son intérêt. Mais nous avons à présent besoin de volontaires pour parvenir à comprendre comment apprendre au mieux cette maîtrise. Deux Aurors sont déjà en train de passer des tests ainsi que deux de nos chercheurs, cependant, nous tenons aussi à voir la progression chez les jeunes sorciers puisqu'il est clair que c'est à eux nous devrons avant tout transmettre cet héritage.

- Et je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous êtes venus me voir en personne, dit Harry en fixant Scrimgeour. Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? Vous tenez à m'avoir à l'œil ?

- Je ne vais pas vous cacher M Potter que c'est une raison parmi d'autres, répondit le ministre. Mais il nous faut quelqu'un en qui nous pouvons être certains de placer toute notre confiance et être sûrs de ne subir aucune trahison. Etant la personne que Voldemort hait le plus, vous êtes donc tout droit désigné pour ne jamais dévoiler les secrets qui pourraient prendre de l'ampleur dans le Ministère.

- Kingsley est-il au courant ?

- Non, dit Asford. Les personnes au courant de ce projet sont réduites au minimum pour empêcher les fuites.

- Vous doutez même de lui ? lâcha amèrement Harry.

- Au contraire, Kingsley a toute ma confiance et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai mis le département des Aurors sous ses ordres, répondit Scrimgeour. Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que nous devons avoir des personnes comme lui à des postes stratégiques pour être sûrs de tout garder sous contrôle. Ce projet n'est pour l'instant qu'au stade expérimental, il n'y a pas besoin que d'autres personnes n'apprennent son existence. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, il y a fort à parier que Voldemort en entendra parler sans compter que vous-même n'allez pas sagement rester la bouche fermée.

Pour une fois qu'il le comprenait, Harry était à deux doigts de l'applaudir. Lui et les secrets, ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour, autant dire que certains de l'Ordre risquaient fort d'être bien vite au courant.

- Etes-vous donc intéressé ? demanda Asford.

- Je ne vais pas dire non mais ne croyez pas que le faites que j'accepte votre proposition fera de moi un homme du Ministère, répondit Harry.

- Bien entendu, certifia Scrimgeour dans un sourire jaune.

- Quand dois-je commencer ?

- Asford viendra vous chercher dans deux jours, expliqua le ministre. Veillez bien à être en parfaite santé et sachez que nous ne garantissons pas votre sécurité pour ce qui est de ces expériences. Je vous demanderai de bien suivre les directives qui vous seront données.

- Je vais rentrer par l'entrée principale du Ministère ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non, intervint Asford. Mais nous verrons cela en temps voulu. Faites juste en sorte d'économiser vos forces jusque là, ce qui induit aussi de ne pas faire sauter le grenier.

Il allait y penser, cependant, il n'avait pas pensé que ces petits entraînements étaient si visibles. Quittant son « siège », il fixa quelques secondes sans comprendre la main tendue d'Asford avant de finalement la prendre… Il ne savait pas de quel origine il était mais certainement pas anglaise, heureusement qu'Harry n'était pas idiot.

* * *

**Comment se déroulera donc cet accord ? Quels risques encoure-t-il ? De quelle manière la situation va-t-elle évoluer au Manoir ? **


	36. 33 Mon troisième est la vengeance 2part

**Titre du chapitre : **Mon troisième est la vengeance … mon quatrième est un cauchemar (2/3)

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Après la mort de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry est devenu irascible. Installé dans un Manoir, l'Ordre s'organise pour faire face à Voldemort tandis que le Ministère propose à Harry de participer à leur programme sur la magie sans baguette.

**Petits bavardages :** ¨Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? En fait, j'ai eu des réactions similaires sur hpf à savoir des personnes qui ne savaient pas du tout ce qui ce passait : **Je vais clairement dire ce qui se passe à la fin de ce chapitre dans la note. Je vous laisse tout de même chercher les indices ici**

**RAR **: Eden : le rapport avec ma fic est là ^^ Je suis entrain de répondre à toutes les questions, après, si tu ne trouves toujours pas, la note en bas de page va t'éclairer.

**Playlist :** Eventide de Brand X Music

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Allongé, il ne répondit pas alors que sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal.

- Harry ?

Qu'elle arrête ! Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout et il voulait juste être seul, était-ce si compliqué à comprendre ? Apparemment oui puisqu'il vit sa porte s'ouvrir.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Ginny en venant à côté de lui. Tu étais encore au Ministère ?

- A ton avis ? lança-t-il.

- Tu dois arrêter, lâcha-t-elle. Tu disparais pendant des jours et Lupin t'a entendu aller vomir il y a une semaine. Si tu continues ça va te tuer !

- Je vais bien…

- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière plus, rétorqua Ginny. Lève-toi !

Il regretta bien vite d'avoir fait un signe négatif de la tête lorsqu'elle l'attrapa pour le forcer à se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Tentant de rester droit, il sentit ses genoux céder et retomba sur son matelas sous les soupires exaspérés de Ginny.

- Tu es brûlant, dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son front. Je peux savoir ce qu'ils te donnent ?

- Rien.

- Arrête de mentir, tu…

- Ecoute, Ginny, ils ne m'obligent à rien alors laisse-moi faire ça, marmonna-t-il la bouche pâteuse.

Elle le dévisagea, hésitant apparemment entre le gifler et lui hurler dessus.

- Plus les jours passent, plus tu t'épuises, dit-elle. Il y a trois mois tu es même tombé dans les escaliers et maintenant, lorsqu'on te voit ici, c'est à peine si tu ne vomis pas devant nous. Ma mère se fait un sang d'encre et toi tu ne penses qu'à bousiller ta santé pour quelque chose qui n'aboutira peut être qu'à un échec !

- Laisse-moi…

- Non, lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Ron est mort, Charlie est sur un lit à St Mangouste, ne crois pas que je vais te laisser aussi facilement !

- Dans ce cas apporte-moi une bassine, marmonna-t-il en se penchant légèrement par-dessus son lit pour se prémunir du mal de cœur qui venait de le prendre.

Sur le coup, elle ne sembla pas comprendre, mais en le voyant pâlir bien plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle tira un des tiroirs de l'armoire, fit tomber tout ce qu'il contenait à terre avant de le lui tendre. Au moins, c'était parfaitement chronométré pensa Harry en déversant le contenu de son estomac dans ce qui avait été l'endroit où il rangeait ses chaussettes.

- Je vais aller chercher maman, dit-elle en quittant la chambre en courant.

Il ne manquait plus que ça… Avec en plus Mme Weasley à ses petits soins, il était certain de ne pas pouvoir retourner au Ministère avant plus d'une semaine. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était parvenir à des résultats au plus vite, s'il devait en tomber malade, il s'en fichait.

Comment pouvait-il rester sans rien faire alors que les Mangemorts ne cessaient d'attaquer, que ce soit des sorciers ou des Moldus ? Il ne le pouvait pas et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait s'entraîner encore et toujours pour un jour avoir la chance de tuer Malefoy de ses propres mains. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus vraiment une vie très joyeuse, juste focalisée sur cet objectif.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Combien lisez-vous ?

- Trois.

- Vous sentez quand j'appuie ici ?

- Oui.

Anna rangea son matériel et se plaça devant lui.

- Pas de nouveaux malaises ?

- Non.

- Pas de problèmes à signaler ?

- Juste que je ne vais plus aux toilettes.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Depuis quand ?

- D'après mes souvenirs, trois jours.

Notant ce qu'il venait de dire sur son carnet, elle fit signe à Asford qu'il pouvait venir. Harry soupira en voyant son regard dur le dévisager.

- Vous vous forcez trop, dit-il.

- Pour l'instant, je suis celui qui vous permet d'avancer le plus vite dans vos recherches, rétorqua-t-il en se replaçant sur le siège qui lui donna toujours des crampes au plus mauvais moment.

- Mais au lieu de dormir quand vous rentrez chez vous, je sais que vous participez aux réunions de l'Ordre, reprocha-t-il en lui plaçant une longue bande blanche autour du cou. Votre état s'est amélioré depuis quelques mois mais il vaut mieux rester prudent et rester loin de toute autre activité pouvant vous fatiguer.

- En gros, ne pas évacuer les villages moldus lorsqu'ils se font attaquer ? demanda-t-il.

- Entre autre, admit-il. Je ne vous dis pas de ne rien faire, juste de ne pas participer activement.

- Mais je tiens à faire également remarquer que j'ai nettement progressé, dit Harry. Vous aviez raison pour ce qui de la plus grande facilité à maitriser les sorts, et ce n'est que sur le terrain que l'on peut véritablement le vérifier.

A court d'arguments, Asford le fixa longuement. Harry avait l'habitude de ces regards silencieux qu'il lui lançait, deux années au fin fond du Ministère lui avaient largement laissé le temps de comprendre le bonhomme. Mais il commençait parfois à s'en lasser.

- Tout est prêt, lança Tom derrière la vitre.

- Dites-le si nous devons arrêter, lança Asford.

Acquiesçant vaguement à ce qu'il lui répétait depuis tant de temps, Harry attrapa les poignées du siège. Bon, siège était un bien grand mot pour cet engin qui ressemblait plus à un instrument de torture.

- Aujourd'hui, les cibles vont bouger, dit Horner assis à la gauche de Tom. N'oublie pas de toujours garder à l'esprit de ne relâcher que le minimum.

- Je sais, marmonna sombrement Harry.

Regardant face à lui, il observa les cibles qui commençaient à se croiser, avançant et reculant. Déjà qu'il avait du mal lorsqu'elles restaient immobiles, il détestait vraiment lorsqu'elles partaient en vadrouille.

- Commençons par le sortilège de Désarmement, dit Tom en remuant sa baguette pour régler les appareils. La cible rouge.

Inspirant profondément, Harry localisa la cible. Il fallait qu'il reste concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait et ne pas se laisser distraire par les mouvements. Sentant l'avant de son bras le démanger, il recentra ses pensées. Lever et relâcher, le tout sans en laisser déborder. Lâchant la poignée, il leva la main, envoyant un jet rouge frapper la cible.

- Bien, mais essaie de toucher la rouge, marmonna Horner alors que Tom agitait à nouveau sa baguette pour réparer la cible jaune.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, rétorqua Harry.

- On recommence, marmonna Tom. Cible verte.

Agitant sa main, il rattrapa la poignée en cherchant la cible du regard. Il s'était concentré sur son tir, et non sur la direction, il devait absolument réussir à équilibrer les deux. Reprenant une inspiration, il rassembla à nouveau ses forces, suivant la cible des yeux tout en travaillant la puissance de son tir. De nouveau, il lâcha la poignée et laissa un sortilège frapper la cible… enfin… les deux.

- Bonne nouvelle, tu as eu la verte, mais aussi la rouge, dit Horner. C'est bien d'agir à retardement.

- La ferme, lâcha Harry alors que ses sarcasmes lui passaient par dessus la tête.

- Bon, on va voir si tu maîtrises mieux le sortilège de Stupéfixion que le tir, intervint Tom.

- Si tu t'y mets aussi je te prends pour cible.

- Vu comment tu vises j'ai intérêt à me cacher, marmonna Horner en glissant de son siège.

- Arrêtés tous les trois, dit Asford. Potter, allez-y. La jaune.

Fixant un instant les deux autres idiots derrière la vitre, il ramena son regard sur les cibles. Il avait toujours aimé faire preuve de ces sortilèges, mais maintenant son préféré était le sortilège de Lévitation. Certes, il avait déjà fait exploser les quelques centaines d'oreillers qui lui avaient servis pour s'entraîner mais au moins, il était sûr de parvenir à quelque chose.

Inspirant, il chercha la cible jaune, ramenant sa magie à sa main. Le tout était de toujours penser à la dose dont il avait besoin et de ne surtout pas penser à autre chose. C'était très simple donc il n'avait pas à faire d'erreur. Tendant le bras, il sentit cependant quelque chose le démanger, juste un millième de seconde mais ce fut suffisant.

Harry hurla tombant de son siège après que l'explosion ait eu lieu. Mettant ses mains sur son visage, il sentait le sang chaud coulé entre ses doigts, continuant de crier.

- Horner, allez chercher Anna ! hurla Asford.

- Je ne vois rien ! lança Harry dont la douleur était insupportable. Je ne vois rien !

- Ne mettez pas vos mains sur vos yeux, ordonna Asford en lui attrapant les poignets pour l'obliger à les écarter. Tom, venez m'aider !

Il ne pouvait pas fermer ses paupières, des entailles se formant dès qu'il le voulait. Le sang qui en coulait ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

- Ecoutez-moi, Potter, dit Asford. Restez les yeux ouverts, c'est compris ? Surtout n'essayez pas de les fermer !

En plus du sang, Harry sentait également des larmes se mêler à ce qu'il lui coulait sur le visage. Serrant la main qu'il sentait dans la sienne, il frappa son autre poing sur le sol tout en se mordant jusqu'au sang l'intérieur de la joue.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la voix d'Anna.

- Un sortilège a mal tourné et les verres de ses lunettes ont explosé, dit Asford.

Sentant des mains se poser sur son front et sa joue, il tenta de calmer sa respiration mais c'était de pire en pire.

- Il faut l'emmener à St Mangouste, dit-elle.

- Il s'agit de Potter, vous comptez le faire sortir par la porte d'entrée ? ! lâcha Asford.

- Dans ce cas appelez d'autres Médicomages, mais il est hors de question que je l'opère seule dans le Ministère ! répliqua Anna. Tom, occupez-vous en !

Alors que la main qu'il tenait s'échappa, Harry sentit un sort le frapper, l'empêchant de bouger les paupières.

- Ecoutez Harry, dit Anna. Je vais vous donner une potion, buvez là entièrement, elle vous fera dormir donc surtout ne lutter pas.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ça s'arrête. Qu'elle l'assomme avec un marteau ou bien lui coupe le nerf optique, il s'en fichait royalement. Attrapant aveuglément ce qu'elle lui tendait, il avala d'un trait le contenu.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

C'était étrange. En fait, disons plutôt qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Lui et le miroir, ça n'avait jamais été une grande histoire d'amour mais là, il ne se cachait de jouer pendant quelques minutes le narcissique. Vu qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il se contemplait.

- Tonks m'a dit que tu étais sorti de St Ministère.

Se tournant vers la porte, il aperçut Fred qui était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- St Ministère ? répéta Harry.

- J'ai hésité avec St Mangoustère, expliqua-t-il. Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être dérangé de te voir sans lunettes, tu comptes t'admirer pendant encore longtemps ?

- C'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre, marmonna-t-il en revenant vers le miroir. J'ai toujours eu une très mauvaise vu, alors, me voir correctement sans lunettes, ça doit dater de mes cinq ans.

- Souvenir de ta tendre enfance, dit Fred dans un sourire nostalgique. J'imagine bien un Harry courant joyeusement les cheveux dans le vent et pouvant se prendre les murs sans danger.

- Je me prenais plutôt les poings de mon cousin, rectifia-t-il.

- C'est la même chose, rétorqua Fred en haussant les épaules avant de se rapprocher. Combien de fois dois-tu refaire le sortilège ?

- Tous les mois, répondit Harry qui continuait de se regarder.

- Rassure-moi, tu ne compte pas te coller le nez au miroir à chaque fois ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur sa tête pour qu'il se baisse et qu'il puisse s'installer convenablement sur lui.

- Je vais m'habituer, répliqua Harry. C'est juste étrange…

Continuant de se dévisager, il sentit également le regard de Fred peser sur son reflet.

- C'est une marque de fabrique qui vient de s'envoler, lança-t-il théâtralement.

- Arrête.

- Je dis ça mais c'est juste pour faire la conversation, dit-il en souriant tout en cessant de servir de lui comme d'un accoudoir.

Se dirigeant vers la porte, il s'arrêta subitement pour revenir en face de lui et lui poser solennellement les mains sur les épaules.

- Au fait, je voulais t'offrir un magnifique étui à lunettes pour ton anniversaire, j'en fais quoi ?

- C'était il y a deux jours, rétorqua Harry. Et tu m'as offert ce…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu ne vas pas refuser ce magnifique cadeau, surtout que dans un an tu auras atteint la vingtaine !

- M'offrir ce que tu n'as pas acheté risque d'être difficile et ne me fais pas plus vieux que je ne le suis, répliqua-t-il.

- Dix-neuf ou vingt, on ne va pas chipoter, dit Fred en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, chose qui était absolument inutile.

Harry préféra ne rien dire pour qu'il sorte plus vite et cesse de vouloir le dépeigner encore plus qu'il ne l'était. En fait, il ne considérait pas trop comme un cadeau le fait de ne plus avoir ses lunettes. Noël ou bien son anniversaire, il ne les fêtait plus depuis plus de deux ans alors il voyait juste ça comme un changement dans son apparence. Un changement qui en plus n'avait rien eu de plaisant et il ne souhaitait pas vraiment se retrouver avec des morceaux de verre plantés à nouveau dans ses yeux.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, en fait, il fallait plutôt dire que tout le monde se fixait en silence, l'attention avant tout porté sur le ministre en personne. Assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, Harry se retenait d'aller le frapper directement.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant ? demanda Kingsley.

- Un an, répondit Scrimgeour.

Harry eut un rire amer qui attira le regard de Jonathan à côté de lui ainsi que d'un autre homme.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? interrogea Lupin.

- Nous pensions être en mesure de donner des résultats satisfaisant avant eux, étant donné que le projet a fait de grandes avancées, il était certain pour nous qu'ils ne pouvaient pas donner eux aussi un résultat avant quelques années. Nous…

- Arrêtez de vous cacher derrière des « nous », coupa sèchement Harry. Vous m'avez utilisé sans même être franc !

- Harry, calme-toi, marmonna Asford.

- Vous étiez au courant vous aussi ? lâcha-t-il.

- Non, mais je suis d'accord qu'il ne vous ait pas prévenu, vos résultats auraient alors été détruits et tous ces mois ne se seraient résumés qu'à un échec.

- Mais à cause de lui il vient d'y avoir des dizaines de morts ! hurla Harry. Vous…

- Harry, marmonna George en l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

- Si nous avions su, cette attaque aurait pu être différente, intervint McGonagall. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre sont morts alors dites nous si d'autres informations se sont échappées du Ministère.

Scrimgeour fixa Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce, chose qu'il remarqua bien vite puisque la prise de George se raffermit sur son épaule pour l'obliger à rester assis.

- Rien, dit-il. A part les informations sur les expériences que nous menons en ce moment au Département des Mystères, il n'y a rien…

- Et vous ne croyez pas que c'est déjà assez ? demanda Harry. Je passe tout mon temps là-bas à me crever la santé pour qu'on nous puissions parvenir à trouver un moyen pour battre les Mangemorts et voilà qu'en réalité je leur ai tout fourni !

- Je vous assure que ce n'était notre inten…

- Alors allez-vous faire voir ! hurla-t-il en parvenant à se défaire de l'emprise de George. Vous nous demandez d'expliquer nos plans et nos conclusions alors que vous nous cacher l'essentiel ! Vous êtes encore pire que Fudge !

- Cessez d'agir comme un gamin M. Potter, répliqua Scrimgeour. A votre âge, il serait peut être temps de réfléchir un peu aux raisons qui…

- Qui est le gamin ? coupa Harry. Celui qui moisi durant des jours dans votre saleté de Ministère pour essayer de faire avancer les choses ou bien celui qui n'ose même pas avouer avoir des espions de Voldemort autour de lui ? Si vous aviez parlé, nous aurions pu sauver des vies !

- Et Harry a raison, approuva un vieil homme. Vous êtes les seuls coupables à vouloir envisager un projet de cette envergure et être incapable de le garder en sécurité.

Le silence qui se réinstalla fut d'autant plus dur à garder qu'Harry était à deux doigts de se lever pour aller frapper le ministre. Il avait passé des années à donner tout ce qu'il avait pour parvenir à des résultats corrects et ses idiots laissaient les Mangemorts s'en emparer. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter cette idée, surtout que cela signifiait que tout cela n'avait servi à rien.

- L'espion a été arrêté depuis déjà quelques mois, il faisait parti de l'équipe de Roger Hanks, continua Scrimgeour.

- Et vous allez me dire qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? interrogea Harry qui avait fini par bien connaître l'Auror en question.

- Nous lui avons demandé de ne rien ébruiter pour éviter de ne perturber les autres volontaires, continua-t-il.

- « Nous » ? répéta Harry en haussant un sourcil. Vous êtes combien dans ce corps ?

- Harry, il vaudrait mieux que tu te calmes avant de continuer, intervint Arthur.

- Tout est de sa faute et il veut nous faire croire d'avoir agi d'un comme un accord avec d'autres personnes, lâcha-t-il amèrement.

- Ne pensez pas que je suis le seul à la tête du Ministère, rétorqua Scrimgeour.

- Mais vous êtes le seul qui nous mentez puisque les autres sont les toutous de Voldemort !

Certes, il ne faisait pas preuve de délicatesse, mais il savait pertinemment que tout le monde pensait comme lui dans la pièce. Comme ce cher Scrimgeour avait dit, il avait passé l'âge d'être naïf et n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire. A cause de leur manque de vigilance, Voldemort était à présent au courant pour l'usage de magie sans baguette, autant dire que le faible avantage qu'ils avaient venait de s'envoler.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il courait. Autant dire qu'il en avait un peu plein les jambes. Attrapant le bras de l'homme qui était à terre, il l'obligea à se relever pour rejoindre le groupe devant eux.

- Neville, il faut séparer le prochain groupe, lança Harry en passant en coup de vent devant lui.

- D'accord mais fais attention ils sont en train de s'attaquer à la partie sud du village !

Les Mangemorts… Si Harry pouvait s'en faire un tableau de chasse, il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver. Sautant par-dessus le banc sur la place, il évita un sortilège qui passa à côté de lui et ne perdit de temps pour tuer celui qui le lui avait lancé.

- M. Weasley, il reste combien de personnes à l'intérieur ? lança-t-il à celui-ci en le voyant sortir d'un bâtiment.

- Tous évacués.

- Nous…

Et de nouveau une explosion, il allait finir par devenir sourd mais si au moins les Mangemorts prenaient leur pied à détruire les bâtiments vides plutôt que de tuer les gens, c'était ça de pris.

- Nous avons fini notre partie, recommença Harry. Mais apparemment il y en a au sud. Je vais m'en charger mais il faut s'occuper de la partie de Tonks.

Le voyant acquiescer, Harry repartit en courant. L'avantage qu'il y avait était que, plus il avançait, plus il était sûr de ne croiser que des Mangemorts, ne s'embarrassant pas à réfléchir à quel sort lancer.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas Potter ?

S'arrêtant, il se tourna vers Bellatrix qui souriait assisse sur les restes d'une maison.

- Depuis combien de temps nous ne nous sommes pas vu ? demanda-t-elle en se levant. Je t'ai croisé à Poudlard ?

Harry envoya directement un sortilège à la mention du nom du château. Riant, celle-ci l'évita sans peine. Il devait se ressaisir.

- Apparemment non, marmonna-t-elle en faisant une mine boudeuse. Mais je crois que tu as croisé mon cher neveu.

Il ne devait se laisser avoir mais le fait qu'elle le fasse penser à Malefoy le faisait bouillir de rage. Ce type, il se ferait un plaisir de le tuer et elle avec.

- Je crois qu'il est dans le coin, dit-elle tout en frappant dans une pierre à ses pieds. Je l'ai entrevu tout à l'heure mais il est sûrement occupé avec tes amis les Moldus. Avec un peu de chance, vous allez vous croiser.

Harry la dévisagea. Malefoy était ici ?

- Mais parlons de nous, lança-t-elle. Donc la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu… ah oui… ce cher Sirius !

Le sortilège qui se dirigea vers elle mit moins d'une seconde à sortir de la baguette d'Harry. Sous ses éclats de rire, il tenta en vain de maitriser ses émotions qui lui hurlaient de se jeter sur elle.

- Que de souvenirs, marmonna-t-elle en souriant. Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs… quatre ou cinq ans ?

Se baissant pour éviter le sortilège vert qu'il venait de lui lancer, elle se mit à calculer sur ses doigts dans une moue enfantine.

- Si tu me disais ton âge, ça irait sans doute plus vite, lança-t-elle en abandonnant son calcul.

- La ferme ! hurla Harry.

- Quel enfant bruy…

- Harry, on peut partir !

Laissant un instant ses yeux se poser sur Ginny, il revint sur Bellatrix qui venait à nouveau d'éclater de rire.

- Mais c'est une Weasley ? dit-elle. Il en reste encore ?

- Harry, il faut partir, lança-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras pour le forcer à reculer malgré le fait qu'elle se contrôlait elle-même.

- Nous parions sur le troisième à y passer, continua Bellatrix. Moi j'ai placé mon argent sur celui avec la queue de cheval !

La prise de Ginny se relâcha soudain mais une main la saisit avant qu'elle ne s'élance vers elle.

- Ginny, il faut partir, ordonna Lupin tout en attrapant également Harry.

- Elle est en train de parier sur Bill ! hurla Ginny en se démenant. Je ne vais pas…

- Prends ça comme une bonne nouvelle, j'avais aussi parié sur lui la dernière fois mais c'est le petit frère qui est passé, dit Bellatrix. Avec un peu de chance ce sera un des deux idiots.

Harry était à deux doigts de frapper Lupin pour qu'il lui laisse aller lui régler son compte mais le cas de Ginny était bien pire.

- Ramène-toi espèce de sale truie ! cria-t-elle. Ramène-toi ou bien est-ce que tu préfères lécher ton merdeux de Vol…

- Ginny, arrête ! coupa Lupin en lui plaçant sa main sur la bouche. Harry transplane immédiatement !

- Mais je…

- Fais ce que je te dis !

Serrant les poings, Harry fixa un instant le regard de Bellatrix qui venait de s'obscurcir à l'intervention de Ginny. La prochaine fois qu'il la croiserait il la tuerait. Transplanant, il arriva dans la clairière de laquelle il transplana à nouveau pour atterrir devant le Manoir, un craquement suivant bientôt à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissée la tuer ? hurla Ginny en se détachant de l'emprise de Lupin.

- Tout simplement parce que nous n'avons eu aucun mort et qu'il était hors de question que le premier soit toi, répondit-il. Tu n'es ni assez forte ni assez calme pour la battre.

Jurant, elle se détourna pour retourner à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, les laissant tous deux derrière elle.

- Avez-vous vu Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Avez-vous vu Drago Malefoy ? répéta Harry en articulant parfaitement cette fois-ci.

- Non, répondit Lupin. Et je vais te dire une chose Harry, ce n'est pas en voulant le tuer que tu parviendras à te sentir soulager de quoique ce soit. C'est un Mangemort alors ne devient pas comme lui en tuant sans raison valable.

- Il a tué Ron et Hermione, il continue dans les villages et vous pensez que ce n'est pas une raison valable de le tuer ? répliqua-t-il.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vu ton état d'esprit, tu serais près à le tuer même s'il serait sans défense, continua-t-il. Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne alors ne fais quelque chose que tu viendrais par la suite à regretter toute ta vie.

- S'il avait tué Ted, vous ne voudriez pas le tuer de vos propres mains ? dit sombrement Harry.

- Ne mélange pas les…

- Non, coupa-t-il. Vous me faites des sermons dont je sais que vous ne respecteriez pas le moindre mot si vous étiez à ma place, alors je vais le dire une fois pour vous car je ne l'ai jamais fait encore mais : fermez-la lorsque vous ne connaissez rien. Je vous ai toujours considéré comme un mentor mais ne croyez pas pouvoir me dire comment penser !

Ne le laissant pas répondre, Harry partit vers le Manoir en se retenant de ne pas exploser de colère. Il avait eu la meurtrière de Sirius devant lui et n'avait rien fait, Lupin devait déjà s'en féliciter mais il n'avait pas à penser qu'il garderait tout autant son calme avec Malefoy. Cette petite tête blonde, il la ferait sauter dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion et ce n'était pas un membre de l'Ordre qui risquait de l'arrêter.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Rattrapez Harry ! hurla une voix dans l'escalier.

Descendant les marches à la volée, il poussa Luna de son chemin et évita le sortilège de Stupéfixion qui partit se frapper contre la plinthe en bois. Il passa dans le hall en courant, apercevant vaguement Kingsley et une femme sortir du salon alors qu'il ouvrait violemment la porte de la cave.

- Qui est l'abruti qui le lui a dit ? lança la voix Neville derrière lui.

- On cherchera plus tard mais ne le laissez pas descendre ! lança Arthur. Charles, retiens-le !

Mais l'homme en question avait préféré se mettre à l'abri, lorsque, ne voyant pas la porte s'ouvrir, Harry la fit exploser avant de s'engager dans les escaliers menant au sous-sol. Il était en colère, pire encore, il sentait une rage sans nom bouillir en lui et l'empêchant de discerner quoique ce soit. Son seul objectif refusait de s'effacer et chacun de ses pas ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment. Dévalant les dernières marches, il s'engagea dans le long couloir aux multiples salles en entendant des pas précipiter le suivre.

- A-t-il sa baguette ? lança Kingsley.

- Avec ou sans baguette le résultat sera le même ! cria plus loin derrière Lupin.

S'arrêtant devant la seule porte parfaitement fermée à double tour, Harry évita à nouveau un sortilège de Stupéfixion et visa la porte comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avec ces satanées cibles sauf que cette fois il se ficha bien de la dose magie qu'il pouvait envoyer.

- Malefoy éloigne toi de la porte ! hurla une voix alors que le sortilège venait d'être lancé.

La cave entière trembla alors que la porte en métal fut violemment projetée à l'intérieure de la pièce. S'arrêtant dans le nuage de poussière qu'il s'éleva dans le couloir ses poursuivants se placèrent brusquement la main devant leur bouche mais Harry ne prit pas cette peine et entra immédiatement dans l'étroite pièce. Une bonne partie des cloisons s'étaient effondrées et ce fut en apercevant un amoncèlement de débris bouger, qu'il se précipita vers lui et attrapa la personne en-dessous pour l'envoyer violemment contre le seul mur encore debout.

- Espèce de salopard ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur lui pour le frapper directement au visage.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissait encore de la magie s'échapper de sa main. Jamais encore il n'avait encore ressenti une telle colère. Elle le rendait aveugle, il ne voyait rien d'autre que le visage de l'ancien Serpentard entre ses jambes, le tenant par le col, tout en continuant à le frapper. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ne plus ressentir ce sentiment qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et dont il souhaitait se débarrasser. Il le haïssait… il haïssait cet homme qui avait tué ceux qu'il aimait devant lui. Il fallait qu'il crève et que plus jamais il ne voie son visage ! Il fallait qu'il meure !

- Harry, arrête ! hurla Neville.

L'emprise qu'il sentit se créer autour de sa poitrine prit brutalement fin lorsqu'il laissa sa magie éclater dans sa direction, l'envoyant au violemment au sol.

- Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait ! cria Harry.

- Occupe-toi de Neville ! lança Kingsley à quelqu'un.

Un nouveau bras se plaça autour de sa poitrine tandis qu'une main se posa devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir le visage en sang de Malefoy.

- Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-il en se débattant.

- Remus, ses mains ! dit Kingsley en luttant pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

Sentant des cordes s'enrouler autour de ses poignets, il fut contraint de s'allonger au sol alors de quelqu'un s'asseyait sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

- Fais quoique ce soit et je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser un sortilège contre toi, dit sèchement Kingsley dont le visage était juste au-dessus du sien.

- Laisse-moi le tuer ! Je…

Mettant sa baguette de côté, il le frappa directement alors qu'il entendait quelqu'un passer à côté de lui pour s'occuper de Malefoy.

- Il les a tués, dit Harry en venant dévisager Kingsley.

- Nous le savons tous, ne…

- Dans ce cas pourquoi le gardez-vous sagement enfermez ici ? hurla-t-il. Ce type mérite crever pour ce qu'il a fait !

- Et nous le jugerons, intervint Arthur. Mais Ron était mon fils alors ne crois pas être le seul à vouloir vengeance et agis de manière plus mature !

- Le juger, ricana-t-il. Par qui ? Où comptez-vous l'enfermer ? Azkaban n'existe plus les Détraqueurs sont encore pire que les Mangemorts et le Ministère est débordé ! Quand comptez-vous juger ce connard ?

De nouveau, la pointe de la baguette de Kingsley s'enfonça dans sa gorge.

- Tu veux le mettre à mort toi-même ? demanda Arthur en s'accroupissant pour se rapprocher. Tu veux être un lâche qui croit se satisfaire en ôtant la vie ? J'ai perdu deux de mes fils en moins de quatre ans, alors je vais choisir comment nous allons traiter Drago Malefoy jusqu'à que nous puissions enfin le juger convenablement. Je ne vais pas laisser mes sentiments détruire ce que nous tenons à maintenir dans ce pays juste pour une vengeance. Comprends ça Harry, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un prisonnier, si nous le traitons comme eux nous traitent, c'en est fini de l'Ordre et du Ministère.

Harry secoua négativement la tête. Il se fichait de ça, il s'en fichait royalement ! Tout ce qu'il voulait ce n'était plus voir ce visage souriant qui hantait ses nuits alors que les corps de ses amis étaient à ses pieds. Il voulait à nouveau pouvoir fermer les yeux sans cauchemarder pendant des heures.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist :** The Approaching Night de Philip Wesley

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il faisait les cents pas dans la salle à manger. En fait, il n'aimait pas être laissé derrière. Il avait juste fait une stupide chute dans l'escalier, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait rester enfermer ici alors que les autres étaient partis combattre des Mangemorts.

Marchant en rond, il finit par s'arrêter brusquement et partit dans la cuisine. A nouveau personne, il devait être « seul » en fait ici. Cependant, une odeur parvenait à ses narines. Contournant la table en bois, il arriva devant le long comptoir de la cuisine.

- Du poulet ? demanda Harry.

- Non, du porc, rectifia Mme Weasley en levant la tête de l'énorme marmite dont un épais nuage de vapeur s'élevait. Je ne te laisserai vraiment jamais toucher à quoique ce soit dans cette cuisine, Harry, je crois que tu peux être pire que Tonks.

- Je m'occupais de la cuisine chez les Dursley, rétorqua-t-il.

- Et bien tu as perdu la main pour confondre du porc avec du poulet, dit-elle en replongeant dans sa marmite.

Bon, il avait fait une erreur, ça pouvait tout de même arriver ! S'asseyant sur une chaise haute, il s'appuya sur le comptoir pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'autre.

- Tu ne toucheras pas non plus ce qui est en train de cuir, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant fixer la tarte à la mélasse un peu plus loin.

En contestation, son estomac émit un grognement plus que suspect. Afin d'éviter le carnage, il préféra détourner son regard de la nourriture, celui-ci tombant sur un plateau posé un peu plus loin.

- C'est pour qui ?

- Malefoy.

A son nom, il eut un rictus de dégoût.

- Pourquoi ne pas le laisser mourir de faim ? dit-il dans un grognement en enfouissant son menton entre ses bras croisés. Au moins, ça couterait moins cher de le loger…

Il n'eut pas besoin de la voir pour sentir son regard peser lui.

- Je ne veux pas enfoncer encore le bouchon mais s'ils l'avaient laissé pourrir sous cette maison, nous aurions eu nettement moins d'embêtement, ajouta-t-il.

- Le Ministère veut garder à l'œil sur tous les Mangemorts que nous attrapons, rappela-t-elle. En le gardant ici, nous sommes sûrs d'en avoir au moins un sous la main, et puis, Azkaban n'étant plus, nous sommes sans doute l'endroit le plus sûr pour enfermer des personnes.

- Un, ça me suffit déjà, lâcha amèrement Harry. Surtout celui-là, je me passerai volontiers d'avoir ce type sous mon toit.

En fait, son but ultime était d'espérer que Malefoy ait une crise cardiaque dans cette satanée cave et qu'il meurt sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Harry était un grand utopiste.

- Je dois rester ici encore beaucoup de temps, je peux donc te demander un service ?

- Nettoyer le Manoir ?

- Ce serait bien mais pour l'instant peux-tu lui descendre le plateau ? termina Mme Weasley.

Tandis que ses yeux s'arrondissaient, il fit aller et venir son regard entre elle et le plateau en question.

- C'est une grande marque de confiance que vous me faites là, dit-il en se remémorant vaguement la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Malefoy il y a six mois pour le tabasser. Personne n'a encore eu la grande idée de me demander à moi de lui apporter à manger.

- Et c'est pour cela que si tu lui fais quoique ce soit sache que je ne te pardonnerai pas, répliqua-t-elle durement. Je te demande juste de lui descendre à manger et de reprendre l'autre plateau, c'est très simple ce qui veut dire que si tu le touches ou bien décides de le frapper, je me chargerai personnellement de toi.

- Pourquoi ne pas attendre que Lupin revienne, c'est son passe-temps favoris de jouer les baby-sitters avec lui ? lança-t-il.

- Parce que nous n'allons pas l'affamer juste pour ton plaisir, répondit Mme Weasley. Dépêche-toi.

A contre cœur, Harry quitta son siège et attrapa le plateau sans précaution.

- Fais aussi en sorte que le plateau arrive en bas intact, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la porte avec son pied.

Il acquiesça vaguement, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment sa première préoccupation. Il se demandait juste s'il allait résister à l'envie qui lui dictait de tuer Malefoy dès qu'il serait en bas. C'était tellement facile : il avait sa baguette coincée dans sa poche et, même sans elle, il avait suffisamment fait de progrès au Ministère pour faire des merveilles.

Descendant les dernières marches menant à la cave, il s'engagea dans le long couloir sombre avant de s'arrêter devant la « chambre » de Malefoy. Il avait vraiment envie de faire demi-tour et le laisser mourir de faim pendant toute la journée. Non seulement il aurait « descendu » le plateau mais en plus il n'aurait pas « touché » Malefoy. Mais il entendait déjà les hurlements de Mme Weasley. Plaçant le plateau en équilibre dans une main, il se servit de l'autre pour ouvrir les différents verrous avant de pointer sa baguette sur la poignée qui apparut.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, il laissa son regard en faire rapidement le tour. A part un lavabo, des toilettes, une table basse, une lampe, une serviette, une chaise et un lit, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Allongé, Malefoy fixait le plafond et ne bougea lorsqu'il s'approcha.

- Tu n'ais même pas étonné de me voir ? lança Harry.

- Je suis censé l'être ? répliqua-t-il sans bouger.

- C'est très coquet, tu profites bien de ton séjour ?

Cessant de fixer le plafond, il se redressa sur ses coudes.

- On sait tous les deux que tu ne tiens pas être ici donc il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles avant de vouloir m'égorger, dit-il.

- J'ai plus envie de t'éviscérer, répliqua Harry.

Malefoy eut un rire jaune en l'entendant tournant un instant son visage vers la gauche. Harry entraperçut un reflet et ce fut à son tour de sourire.

- Très jolie, c'est de moi non ?

Levant sa main à sa mâchoire, Malefoy lui lança un regard noir en laissant son regard glisser dans un coin à l'opposé de la pièce.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas me priver de t'appeler le balafré juste à cause de ça, marmonna-t-il.

- Et moi j'ai fait ce que je devais faire donc ne crois pas que je sois ta bonne, lâcha Harry en retournant le plateau qu'il avait dans les mains.

Même si ce n'était pas des assiettes en céramique, il eut un grand bruit lorsque toute la nourriture toucha terre. Malefoy ne bougea pas et regarda ce qu'il y avait sur le sol alors qu'Harry posa le plateau désormais vide sur la table basse et avant de prendre celui de la veille.

- Si je te demande quelle heure il est, tu comptes me répondre ? demanda le blond.

- L'heure de te pendre, répondit Harry en se tournant pour partir.

- J'en étais sûr, marmonna Malefoy en se laissant retomber sur son lit. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry inspira profondément, il était épuisé. Les grondements ne cessaient d'augmenter.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna-t-il en voyant Tom arriver en courant.

- Des Mangemorts, ils sont parvenus à infiltrer le Ministère, dit-il en le détachant de la chaise. Tu dois partir maintenant !

Dès qu'il ne fut plus maintenu, il manqua de s'effondrer au sol mais Tom le rattrapa de justesse.

- Est-ce que tu peux tenir sur tes jambes ? demanda-t-il.

Harry fit un signe négatif de la tête. Voilà des mois qu'il n'avait plus fait de malaises et voilà que le jour où cela recommençait, le Ministère se faisait attaquer. L'attrapant fermement, Tom l'entraîna dans le couloir. Un nouveau grondement survint, réveillant de très mauvais souvenirs dans l'esprit d'Harry. Instinctivement, il leva les yeux au plafond.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'il avait compris au moment même où Tom était revenu le chercher, c'était qu'ils n'atteindraient pas la sortie à temps, du moins pas dans son état.

- Pars sans moi, lança Harry en le forçant à le lâcher.

- Pour me faire engueuler par Asford ? Non merci, rétorqua Tom.

La porte du fond du couloir se mit à trembler. A bout de souffle, il lâcha prise, il ne pouvait plus faire un pas de plus malgré toutes les protestations du chercheur.

- Va-t-en, marmonna Harry en le repoussant.

- Je ne…

La porte bougea à nouveau sur ses gonds.

- Cours je te dis ! hurla Harry.

Alors qu'un nouveau grondement s'éleva, Tom fit aller et venir son regard entre les deux. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille tout simplement car il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre les Mangemorts. Ce n'était de la lâcheté puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Fixant Harry, celui-ci lui fit signe d'y aller. Hésitant encore une dernière seconde, Tom se mit à courir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Mais Harry était absolument vidé, s'effondrant, il se tourna sur le dos pour regarder le plafond au-dessus de lui qui semblait se flouter peu à peu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un aquarium, ou bien tout simplement d'avoir fumé un peu trop quelque chose de pas très légal. Il se fichait bien des personnes qui se précipitaient dans la pièce, à vrai dire, c'était à peine s'il avait conscience qu'ils étaient là.

- Il y a quelqu'un ici ! lança une voix rauque.

Apercevant un visage au-dessus de lui, il vit un homme avec une barbe pointer sa baguette entre ses côtes.

- Il est vivant, dit-il.

- On se fiche bien de ceux travaillant ici, lâcha un autre. Trouve des documents et des trucs que l'on peut revendre à bons prix avant que ces Mangemorts n'arrivent.

- Par la culotte de Merlin…, marmonna celui à la barbe.

- Quoi, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- C'est Harry Potter !

Aussitôt il entendit des bruits de pas se précipiter vers lui. Avant, il voyait le plafond, maintenant, il voyait des têtes qui le dévisageaient.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Regarde la cicatrice !

- Moi je pensais juste trouver des bibelots, pas ça !

- A combien peut-on l'échanger ?

- Vous-Savez-Qui donnerait sa mère pour l'avoir !

Très drôle, à vrai dire, même s'il était complètement vidé, Harry n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver l'ironie de la phrase.

- Vous deux, attrapez-le, lança un des hommes. Il faut sortir de là avant que ces cinglés ne nous trouvent.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit, ses oreilles se mettant à bourdonner et qu'un voile tombait sur ses yeux. Il avait envie de vomir. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il avait vomi. En fait, c'était la seul chose qu'il avait trouvé pour effacer la douleur qu'il avait à l'estomac bien que cela ne soit pas si intelligent puisque la pièce puait déjà assez comme ça. Baissant les yeux, il regardait la croûte près de sa hanche. Au moins, ça avait commencé à cicatriser, une bonne chose comparée à la blessure qu'il lui avait faite dans le dos. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à goûter de nouveau à sa médecine version… moldue aurait été un adjectif un peu trop gentil en fait.

- Réveillez Potter.

Ce n'était pas une question. Tirant sur les chaines qui le maintenaient au sol, Harry se redressa et fixa Macnair qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce dans une grimace de dégoût.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire le ménage, lança Harry en le voyant fixer la mare à côté de lui.

- Je te laisse croupir dans ce que tu rejettes, rétorqua-t-il en prenant sa baguette.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait torturer mais soigner n'était en aucun cas dans ses capacités, il ne savait même pas que cela ne faisait que favoriser les nombreuses infections qu'il avait déjà eu. C'était dans ses rares moments qu'il sautait de joie à la vue de Bellatrix. Même si elle était du genre timbrée qui prenait son pied à le faire hurler, au moins, elle nettoyait sa cellule lorsqu'elle arrivait. Non pas par pitié, juste car elle ne voulait pas vomir à cause de l'odeur.

- Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas devenu le Gardien des Secrets depuis avant-hier, dit Harry en le voyant s'approcher.

- Dans ce cas, dis-moi qui est-ce ? répliqua Macnair.

Serrant ses mains autour de ses chaînes lorsque le sortilège écarlate le frappa, Harry se mordit pour ne pas hurler.

- Vous savez… marmonna-t-il une fois qu'il fut levé. A force de l'utiliser à longueur de journée… il va devenir inefficace…

Et se reçut un coup mémorable entre les côtes.

- C'est pour ça que je varie entre Doloris et manières, disons plus artistiques, répliqua Macnair en souriant.

- Voldy doit vraiment être occupé pour n'être venu me voir qu'une fois, dit Harry qui riait à moitié. Vous ne…

A nouveau, un sortilège le frappa, l'obligeant à se taire s'il ne voulait pas hurler tous ses poumons. Il détestait cette sensation qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir les organes en feu et la tête prête à se fendre.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un gosse dans ton genre ! lâcha Macnair en l'attrapant par les cheveux pour qu'il se redresse. Lorsqu'il te donnera à nouveau l'honneur d'être présenté à lui, sache que tu cracheras tout ce que tu as dans ta misérable cervelle !

Sans aucun doute, sauf que là, Harry se demandait tout simplement où était le nez de son tortionnaire. Il ne voyait plus rien, tout était flou autour de lui et ceux depuis déjà deux semaines. En fait, Harry ne distinguait que des tâches se mouvoir, autant dire qu'il se fiait à la couleur pour voir l'état de ses blessures.

- Je reviens ce soir, marmonna Macnair. Amuse-toi bien pendant ce temps.

Manquant de laisser un cri franchir ses lèvres, Harry le sentit enfoncer quelque chose en haut de son estomac avant de tirer vers le bas, son sang recommençant à nouveau à couler. Il pouvait certes supporter la douleur mais il n'avait pas non plus vingt litres de sang dans son corps ! 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Arrête de bouger !

- On échange de place quand tu veux ! marmonna Harry en serrant les bords de la table alors qu'une douleur aigüe lui perçait le ventre.

- Ginny va chercher une potion pour qu'il dorme !

- Enlevez-moi ces trucs et après on verra si je dors ! hurla Harry en rattrapant Ginny.

- Harry, lâche-la ! ordonna Lupin en lui attrapant le poignet pour qu'il relâche la prise.

- Je vous dis de m'enlever ces trucs maintenant ! répliqua sèchement Harry. Je dois vous le dire en quelle langue ?

Dans le salon, autant dire que les hurlements d'Harry ne cessaient de se répercuter contre les murs. Allongé sur la table, chose qui était en réalité bien plus pratique que cela en avait l'air, il ne cessait de se remuer pour retirer lui-même les fines tiges métallique qui étaient enfoncées un peu partout dans son corps.

- Molly, il faut une bassine d'eau et appelez un Médicomage, lança Charles.

- Dites vous êtes sourds, enlevez-moi ça !

Apparemment, sa dernière requête venait de faire effet puisque qu'une nouvelle douleur lui traversa cette fois-ci les côtés.

- Ils sont complètement fou, marmonna la voix de Ginny à côté de lui.

- Macnair m'a clairement dit que j'étais son cobaye préféré, dit-il alors qu'il sentait une des barres quitter à nouveau son corps. J'ai eu le droit à pire mais là ces trucs commencent véritablement à me passer par-dessus la tête !

- Lorsqu'on t'a trouvé là-bas, on pensait te trouver mort donc disons que c'est déjà mieux que ce qu'on avait imaginé, dit Bill.

- Mais j'aurais préféré te trouver en un morceau, ajouta Tonks. Ils ne t'ont même pas soigné…

- Ah si, rétorqua Harry qui revenait à serrer les bords de la table alors qu'il respirait de plus en plus fort. J'ai eu le droit à deux ou trois cautérisations !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.

- Une version assez barbare des moldus pour fermer les plaies, répondit Tonks.

Barbare, quel joli mot, Harry en aurait choisi un autre. En fait, il avait vraiment été heureux de voir un visage familier débouler dans la pièce où il avait moisi durant plusieurs semaines mais, maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on lui retire tout ce qui pouvait le rattacher à ce cauchemar. En voyant Mme Weasley arrivée près de sa tête, il sut déjà ce qu'elle voulait lui faire avaler.

- Dites, vous êtes plus de dix dans cette pièce, suffisamment pour retirer ces machins tous en même temps alors au lieu de vouloir me faire dormir, tirez dessus en même temps ! cria-t-il.

- Harry, on sait que tu es maso mais il est hors de question que l'on fasse ça ! rétorqua Ginny.

Cause toujours ! Inspirant profondément, Harry fixa le plafond ainsi que le lustre juste au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait pas utiliser sa magie depuis longtemps, autant dire que ce fut avec soulagement qu'il ressentit à nouveau les démangeaisons qu'il avait avant tant redouter dans son avant-bras. Cependant, cela indiquait une chose, la drogue que lui avaient donnée ces abrutis qui l'avaient fait sortir du Ministère commençait enfin à disparaître, et ce n'était pas trop tôt. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Assis, la tête posée contre le mur, il fixait les rideaux fermés de la pièce. Remontant les jambes contre sa poitrine, il se tassa un peu plus contre la bibliothèque. Même dans l'obscurité, il n'arrivait pas à se reposer, en fait, c'était comme s'il était obligé de devoir rester indéfiniment éveiller. Entendant des bruits de pas, ce fut en fermant brusquement les paupières qu'il entraperçut la porte s'ouvrir.

- Désolée, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un dormait ici, dit Luna.

- Je ne dormais pas, marmonna Harry. J'essayai juste de… enfin…je ne… oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Fermant la porte derrière elle, la pièce redevint sombre tandis qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'à lui avant de s'accroupir.

- Ginny m'a raconté que tu étais celui qui avait réveillé tout le monde la nuit dernière, dit-elle.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai du mal à dormir ces temps-ci, répondit-il en fixant la vieille bouche d'aération qu'il n'arrêtait pas de tripoter depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Je n'étais pas là, donc ça ne m'a pas dérangée, lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je peux ?

En apercevant vaguement sa silhouette pointée le petit coin à côté de lui, il lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et elle passa devant lui à quatre pattes avant de s'y asseoir. Le silence qui s'écoula entre eux dura plusieurs minutes, minutes durant lesquelles les yeux d'Harry se réhabituèrent à l'obscurité. Il voulait du calme, et dans un sens, ce n'était pas avec Luna qu'il risquait d'avoir le contraire.

- Tu ne vas pas bien.

Harry eut un faible sourire en l'entendant. Question ou non, elle avait toujours le don de tout dire d'une manière bien trop naturelle pour lui en vouloir.

- Tu as peur de dormir ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il ne savait pas en fait puisqu'il ne dormait plus… ou du moins pas de la manière dont il le voudrait.

- Avant, marmonna-t-il, je voyais Ron et Hermione. Mais, maintenant, c'est comme si j'étais seul et il suffit que je ferme les yeux pour me retrouver là-bas.

« Là-bas »… Harry ne tenait plus à donner un réel nom à cet endroit où il avait moisi durant des semaines. En y pensant, il avait froid, un peu trop alors qu'elle était juste à côté de lui.

- Tu sais, dit songeusement Luna en prenant elle aussi ses genoux contre sa poitrine, nous avons tous vu des choses que l'on préférait oublier. Je ne crois pas que tu sois en tord de ne pas vouloir les recroiser.

- Peut être…

Il n'en était pas sûr. Tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était pouvoir fermer ses yeux sans rien voir et que ses oreilles ne lui ramènent pas les funestes souvenirs de tous ses cris. Sentant l'un des doigts de Luna s'appuyer contre la peau de son cou, il la dévisagea sans comprendre alors qu'elle lui souriait à nouveau.

- Tu vois, tu ne m'as rien fait, dit-elle.

Prenant sa main, il la repoussa en baissant les yeux.

- Je voudrai bien que ce soit si simple, murmura-t-il. Lupin risque de ne pas me pardonner pour ce que je lui ai fait.

- Moi je crois qu'il comprend, répondit-elle.

- Je l'ai frappé.

- Et alors ? Tu crois qu'il va changer la manière dont il agit avec toi juste pour ça ? rétorqua-t-elle. Tu sais, tout le monde est conscient que tu es un peu étrange en ce moment, je pense que tu inquièterais bien plus de personnes si au contraire tu étais comme avant.

Il eut à nouveau un sourire. Luna… ce n'était pas n'importe qui, un peu trop à côté du sujet parfois mais là elle venait de frapper en plein milieu.

- Je veux juste oublier, dit-il. Malefoy, le Ministère et « ça », si je pouvais juste ne plus m'en rappeler je crois que je pourrai enfin dormir sans avoir peur de me réveiller encore plus effrayé qu'avant.

Serrant encore plus fort ses genoux contre lui, il cessa de jouer avec la grille d'aération. Il pensait que, juste un instant, il avait le droit de craquer. La dernière fois datait d'il y a des années mais là, c'était bien pire. Il avait accumulé tant de fatigue qu'il était incapable de continuer à garder ses paupières ouvertes alors qu'il savait que les fermer signifiaient à nouveau replonger dans l'horreur.

- Je ne pense pas qu'oublier soit vraiment la meilleure chose, marmonna Luna en fixant le plafond en bois. Si tu oublies, tu voudras absolument savoir ce qu'y t'ait arrivé… tu crois que tu pourrais supporter de tout redécouvrir ?

Surement pas, mais c'était si facile d'y penser qu'Harry était prêt à tout juste pour ne plus entendre tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Je dois t'ennuyer avec tout ça, dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Pas vraiment, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé ensemble donc c'est un peu comme un « bonjour », répondit-elle. Ginny me dit souvent que je devrais aller te voir mais je ne veux pas déranger.

- Tu ne déranges pas, certifia Harry. C'est juste que j'ais l'impression de jouer les martyrs. Plus les années passent, et plus ça empire.

- Tu ressembles à Jonathan.

- Qui ?

- L'allemand, celui qui est toujours avec Ginny.

- Ah, lui…

Ce n'était pas qu'il le détestait juste qu'il avait comme un blocage à apprendre les prénoms. Pas seulement le sien, Harry semblait ne pas parvenir à retenir toutes les nouvelles têtes qui entraient dans l'Ordre.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? demanda Luna.

- Ce n'est pas ça, marmonna Harry. C'est juste que je ne voie plus l'intérêt d'apprendre des noms qui finissent sur des cadavres.

- Il est vivant.

- Je sais, mais c'est une généralité, répondit-il en soupirant. Dès que j'arrive à me souvenir de quelqu'un, de ce qu'il aime ou bien de la manière dont il pense, on finit par nous annoncer qu'il vient de se faire tuer. Je crois que j'ai fini par baisser les bras…

A côté de lui, il sentait le regard de Luna qui le dévisageait intensément. Il n'était pas cruel, juste que si c'était pour voir à nouveaux des personnes auxquelles il tenait mourir, ça ne valait plus la peine d'essayer de les approcher.

- Tu es un peu défaitiste, lâcha-t-elle.

- Peut être, mais si ça me permet d'enfin dormir, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour moi de continuer comme ça.

Reposant ses yeux sur les épais rideaux qui empêchaient la lumière du jour de pénétrer la pièce, il laissa à nouveau sa main tripoter la grille d'aération. Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Baisse-toi !

Harry s'exécuta, tombant à la renverse dans les escaliers menant au sous-sol. Rattrapant sa baguette, il visa la silhouette qui était à l'encadrement de la porte, celle-ci s'effondrant lorsque le sortilège le frappa.

- Qui est là ?

La voix s'était faiblement élevée un peu plus loin et il se précipita près de Tonks en la voyant à terre dans le couloir.

- Tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il.

- Où est Teddy ? répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. Il…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tous les enfants sont partis, la rassura-t-il en l'aidant à se relever. Tu as ta baguette ?

Ne l'entendant pas répondre, Harry regarda le sol autour de lui et s'arrêta un instant sur la baguette brisée à terre. Jurant à mi-voix, il passa son bras sous son aisselle pour qu'elle conserve son équilibre.

- Combien sont-ils ? interrogea Tonks.

- Je n'en sais rien mais il faut évacuer maintenant.

- Et puis comment ont-ils découvert le Manoir ? lâcha-t-elle.

Il n'en savait strictement rien. Lupin était juste parti le matin pour amener la liste des provisions qu'ils avaient besoin, il était certain de l'avoir vu depuis. Mais il ne tenait pas à affoler Tonks plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Même si elle ne lui avait pas répondu, Harry avait sans peine remarqué qu'elle boitait trop pour être intacte.

- Dès qu'on sera sorti, on transplanera, dit-il. Il faut juste que tu…

- J'ai trouvé des rats !

Harry eut tout juste le temps de dresser un bouclier avant que le sortilège ne les touche. Tombant à terre alors qu'une partie du plafond s'effondrait, il se mit au-dessus de Tonks pour la protéger des gravats qui leur tombaient dessus. Ces Mangemorts étaient vraiment idiots ! Il…

Sa baguette… il avait perdu sa baguette. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit rien d'autres que des débris jonchant le couloir où une bonne partie des portes avaient volé en éclat. Harry se redressa un peu, profitant du nuage de poussière qui flottait encore pour se mettre à tâtonner le sol. Il n'avait sans doute que quelques secondes avant que la visibilité ne devienne correcte autant dire que lui n'allait pas risquer que le Manoir entier s'effondre sur leur tête en lançant un sort au hasard.

Il s'arrêta soudainement en buttant contre des jambes. Levant les yeux, il vit sa baguette tenue par une main à quelques centimètres de lui. Instinctivement, il regarda la porte qui avait été ouverte juste à côté d'eux… Les yeux acier qu'il venait de croiser lui appartenaient donc.

- Où vous êtes donc mes petits rats ? chantonna une voix. Où êtes… Malefoy ?

Harry avait donc eu raison, se reculant près de Tonks, il considéra l'ancien Serpentard qui se tenait au beau milieu du couloir.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais i…

Le rayon vert qui sortit de la baguette d'Harry le frappa en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant à terre glisser sur quelques mètres. Au sol, Harry ne saisissait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Malefoy ne s'était-il trompé pas de personne ? Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi le Mangemort était en train d'éliminer un de ses semblables, c'était illogique et incroyablement risible !

Croisant le regard gris de Malefoy, ils se fixèrent un instant, Harry ne voyant rien d'autre que sa mort dans les secondes à venir. Soudain, le blond s'avança vers lui, il poussa violemment de son pied les débris au sol avant de tirer la porte vers lui, cachant Harry et Tonks aux deux Mangemorts qui venaient de descendre des escaliers.

- Drago ? marmonna une voix.

Derrière la porte, Harry n'eut pas de peine à reconnaître Amycus Carrow, sa sœur devait être également là. Mais, totalement au-dessus de tout ça, il se demandait ce que Malefoy était en train de faire. A moins être devenu totalement fou au bout d'un an, il aurait normalement dû les tuer eux dès sa sortie de sa « cellule » et non un Mangemort !

- Ne me dis pas que c'était ici que tu étais enfermé ? marmonna Alecto. Ton père a démonté pierre par pierre Azkaban ainsi que le Ministère pour te retrouver.

- Disons que j'ai été traité comme un ministre, répondit la voix froide de Malefoy.

- Quand Lucius va…

- On passera les retrouvailles plus tard, coupa son frère. Qui l'a-tué ?

- Je viens de sortir mais j'ai entendu des pas partir par là.

Il venait de les vendre. En les entendant arriver vers eux, Harry se tourna vers Tonks pour essayer de la réveiller. Il devait absolument…

- Potter ? lança Amycus en le voyant.

Aussitôt, un sortilège vert le frappa dans le dos, un autre suivant presque immédiatement pour sa sœur. Fixant les corps qui venaient de tomber à ses pieds, Harry arrondit les yeux. Il était complètement abasourdi à tel point il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. La porte se referma, laissant apparaître Malefoy qui se précipita vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Lève-toi espèce de crétin ! coupa-t-il en l'attrapant par le col pour le forcer à le mettre sur ses jambes.

- Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire mais je ne vais pas te…

- Tu veux crever dans ton sous-sol ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il attrapait Tonks. Je ne crois pas alors aide-moi !

D'accord, Harry était totalement largué ! Malefoy avait passé son temps à tuer tout ce qui bougeait et voilà que maintenant il était en train de vouloir aider Tonks après l'avoir protégée. Entendant un bruit sourd retentir au-dessus d'eux, il décida de couper court à sa réflexion. Malefoy avait décidé de tuer des Mangemorts, très bien pour lui, il ne verrait que cet aspect dans l'immédiat.

Mettant l'autre bras de Tonks autour de son cou, il fixa le blond en détaillant chaque partie de son visage. S'il voulait à nouveau retourner sa veste, il ferait un plaisir de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

- Par où sort-on ? demanda Malefoy.

- Tu ne…

- Potter, j'ai passé tout mon temps ici, je ne connais strictement rien à ta foutue baraque !

Certes il était devenu surprenant mais certainement pas poli entre temps.

- On va passer par l'arrière, dit Harry en lui montrant le couloir, à l'opposé de l'escalier qui les auraient conduits dans le hall.

S'exécutant, Malefoy se mit à courir dans cette direction, Harry à côté de lui alors qu'ils portaient Tonks. Non, il n'y avait aucune logique, il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens pour l'instant il ne trouvait aucune réponse qui aurait pu expliquer le comportement de l'ancien Serpentard. Détalant dans le labyrinthe de couloirs, ils finirent par arriver devant une vieille porte en bois que Malefoy ne s'embarrassa pas à ouvrir à la force de ses bras mais directement avec la baguette d'Harry.

Et il eut quelque chose d'étrange. Alors que la porte s'«ouvrait », un sortilège venant de l'extérieur frappa directement Harry. En voyant Malefoy fait aller et venir son regard entre la baguette qu'il avait dans la main et lui, le brun saisit que ce n'était pas l'ancien Serpentard à l'origine de cela et qu'il était tout aussi surpris, d'autant plus qu'Harry se portait comme un charme.

- Anti-transplanage, marmonna sombrement l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Si tu le dis, rétorqua Malefoy en commençant à monter les marches qui les menaient à l'extérieur.

Contrairement aux souvenirs qu'il avait de Poudlard, le jardin du Manoir était bien plus vide ce qui leur permis de courir tête baisée jusqu'à la limite de transplanage.

- Où faut-il aller ? demanda Malefoy.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? lâcha Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tu peux partir où tu veux mais ne crois pas que je vais te mener tout droit aux autres !

- Potter, on va crever tous les trois si tu ne te dépêches pas ! répliqua-t-il.

- Il y en a là-bas !

Dans un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers le Mangemort qui venait de crier cela, grand bien lui fit lorsque le blond le visa, son cadavre s'effondrant sur l'herbe.

- Où ? répéta Malefoy.

Toujours rien compris, ça, Harry en était certain mais il était aussi sûr de la dizaine de Mangemorts qui venaient de les voir.

- Dusdom, dit-il.

* * *

**Comment se remettra donc l'Ordre du Phénix après l'attaque du Manoir ? Pour quelles raisons Drago a-t-il sauvé Harry et Tonks ? Quelles seront les nouvelles relations établies entre les personnages ? **

_Donc, pour ceux encore dans le vague, ce que j'écris dans ce chapitre (divisées en 3 parties je le rappelle) sont les souvenirs du futur d'Harry !_  
Vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'aucun futur n'était mentionné puisqu'ils n'existent pas dans cette version du temps. Après, le pourquoi du comment, j'ai déjà en grande partie expliqué ^^


	37. 33 Mon cinquième est un changement3part

**Titre du chapitre : **Mon cinquième est un changement… mon sixième est ma trahison…

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Après la capture de Malefoy, Harry continut de servir de cobaye au Ministère. Mais une attaque contre celui-ci où il est fait prisonnier puis livrer à Voldemort le laissent en piteux état. Traumatisé, incapable de trouver le sommeil, il n'a plus vraiment d'espoir. La donne change lorsque le Manoir est attaqué par les Mangemorts, Drago les sauvant lui et Tonks.

**Petits bavardages :** Je suis affreusement désolée, vraiment, je ne poste que maintenant. Alors certes, certains diront : « c'était Noël, c'est normal" Et bien non, en fait j'avais littéralement oublié pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais l'habitude de poster sur après hpf or la parution est fini là bas donc… et bien j'ai oublié Mea Culpa T.T

Sinon, la date de la dernière parution est repoussée au 29 Janvier, tout simplement parce que je ne vais pas réunir les trois dernières parties de ce chapitre en une seule. C'est déjà gros, j'ai tout de même pitié ^^'

Et oui, Joyeux Noël et bon Nouvel an (car ça m'étonnerait que je poste vendredi prochain :/)

**Playlist :** A legacy of comfort de The Virgin Queen Soundtrack

* * *

Harry poussa les pans de la tente en courant.

- Ginny ! dit-il en se précipitant vers elle.

- Harry, laisse les Médicomages s'en occuper ! lança Arthur en l'attrapant.

- Où était-elle ? On la cherche depuis plusieurs jours sans succès alors où…

- Elle est là, c'est tout ce qui compte, coupa Arthur. Mais laisse-les la soigner.

Fixant le lit dans lequel la jeune femme était, Harry ne put retenir son cœur d'arrêter de battre violemment contre sa poitrine. D'abord Ron puis Charlie, il était hors de question que ce soit à son tour. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle soit éveillée, la quantité de sang qu'elle perdait était impressionnante et les Médicomages semblaient courir dans toute la tente.

Il y avait également Fred et George qui fixaient leur sœur en silence, les yeux ne se détachant pas une seconde de cette dernière qui n'arrêtait pas d'hurler dès que quelqu'un la touchait. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils arrivent à la guérir, peu importe s'il devait y passer la nuit mais il fallait absolument qu'elle survive. Au moment même où Harry pensa cela, un Médicomage s'approcha de M. Weasley qui continuait de le maintenir.

- Ces blessures sont bien trop graves et, même si nous parvenons à la sauver, les risques de séquelles importantes sont quasiment certains.

- Vous allez soigner ma fille ! lâcha M Weasley en repoussant Harry pour attraper le Médicomage par le col alors que les jumeaux se tournaient vers lui. Faites quelque chose !

- C'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire, répondit l'homme. Mais…

Ginny allait mourir… Non, Harry n'allait sûrement pas l'accepter, encore moins annoncer par cet abruti qui ne faisait rien pour améliorer la situation. Reculant sans le vouloir, il percuta le pan de la toile en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Tout ça il ne…

- Potter.

Harry se retourna brusquement et considéra Malefoy sans comprendre.

- Potter, je peux…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Il fallait être sincère, Harry l'avait complètement oublié. Entre les nouvelles des morts qui arrivaient, la construction du camp, soigner les blessés, sécuriser les alentours, lancer des équipes de recherches pour ceux dont ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles, enterrer les cadavres et tenter de réunir tout le monde au même endroit, s'occuper du cas de Malefoy avait été le dernier de ses soucis.

- Ecoute, je…

- Va-t-en ! hurla-t-il. Tu n'as rien à faire ici alors disparais !

- Potter, écoute-moi deux secondes avant de…

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris Malefoy dans ce qu'il vient de dire ? intervint George. Tu es la dernière personne à être la bienvenue sous cette tente !

- Mais écoutez-moi !

- Ma fille est en train de mourir et toi tu veux que je laisse le meurtrier de mon fils raconter sa vie ? lâcha sèchement Arthur en laissant enfin le Médicomage. Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, je te tue de mes propres mains !

Attrapant Harry par le col, Malefoy se rapprocha de lui.

- Tuez-moi si vous voulez mais je peux la soigner !

- Arrête de raconter tes conne…

- Tu crois vraiment que je risquerai ma peau pour une simple blague ? coupa-t-il. Je peux la soigner et, mieux encore, elle n'aura aucune séquelle alors que si vous laissez ces idiots continuer vous allez vous retrouver avec un nouveau cadavre sur les bras !

Il avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui, Harry en était à présent certain car il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait tourner rond dans la tête de ce type.

- Fais fonctionner ta cervelle, Potter, lança Malefoy. Je n'ai rien à y gagner.

- A part essayer de sauver ta peau pour la mort de Ron, rétorqua Harry.

L'ancien Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je l'ai tué, d'accord, mettons ça de côté pour l'instant, lâcha Malefoy alors que le regard des jumeaux devint encore plus sombre. Tu veux que sa sœur parte le rejoindre ?

Se tournant vers M. Weasley, il sentit que malgré toute la haine qui lui portait également, il était prêt tout pour sauver sa fille.

- Tu peux réellement la sauver ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, certifia-t-il. Et si elle claque entre mes mains, vous pouvez me tuer si vous le voulez, de toute façon soit je réussis, soit elle y passe d'une manière ou d'une autre que ce soit à cause d'eux ou bien pour une autre raison.

Regardant dans les jumeaux, ces derniers acquiescèrent apparemment à contre cœur et Harry s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer dans la tente.

- Il me faut une baguette, dit-il.

Aussitôt, Harry eut comme un doute, chose que Malefoy saisit bien vite.

- Tu veux que je la soigne avec un cure-dent ? lança-t-il en tendant la main.

- Fred, George, ne le quittez pas des yeux, dit Harry en dévisageant le blond tout en lui tendant sa baguette.

L'attrapant, Malefoy s'avança dans la tente.

- Dégagez ! hurla-t-il à l'attention des Médicomages qui s'éloignèrent immédiatement sous les regards sombres de M. Weasley.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait l'ancien Serpentard à agir ainsi. Il avait tué de sang-froid des personnes et voilà qu'il se dévouait pour soigner ce qui avait été pour lui un ennemi qui l'avait enfermé pendant plus d'un an. Harry ne croyait pas à une subite rédemption de sa part et n'allait pas commencer à lui accorder une once de confiance même si grâce à lui ils avaient pu sortir vivant avec Tonks du Manoir. Cela faisait longtemps, qu'il n'était plus candide et il n'allait sûrement pas se faire avoir par une quelconque ruse de Malefoy.

- Ne t'approche pas !

Ginny était toujours consciente, c'était un élément qu'ils venaient d'omettre.

- Laisse-le te soigner, intervint Harry.

- Plutôt crever que ce type me touche ! hurla-t-elle.

- Potter, fais quelque chose sinon je ne pourrai rien faire, intervint Malefoy alors qu'elle s'agitait.

- Je refuse qu'il me…

Harry lui plaqua la main contre la bouche alors qu'il faisait signe à M. Weasley de venir l'aider.

- Il suffirait de lui donner une potion ou bien lui jeter un sort, dit Fred. Si…

- Fais-lui ça et tu pourras aussi aller creuser sa tombe, coupa Malefoy qui put enfin s'approcher sans prendre un coup.

Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il avait une chance de faire quoique ce soit, là Malefoy semblait avoir pris pour but de se faire tuer avant même d'avoir commencé.

Mais les minutes qui suivirent furent sans doute les plus difficiles. Maintenant Ginny immobile, celle-ci commença peu à peu à se détendre jusqu'à fermer les paupières. Entendant Harry le lui hurler, Malefoy répliqua aussitôt que c'était normal, retournant à ses affaires. Il n'avait jamais vu les sortilèges qu'il utilisait, apparemment, les Médicomages qui l'entouraient étaient tout aussi perplexes face aux méthodes qu'il employait. Cependant, les blessures se refermaient et les hématomes disparaissaient peu à peu.

Dans les tentes, d'autres personnes entraient, dont Mme Weasley qui manqua de se jeter sur Malefoy en le voyant, chose que son mari l'empêcha de faire de justesse. A vrai dire, Harry ignora totalement combien de temps il s'écoula jusqu'à ce que l'ancien Serpentard se tourne vers lui pour lui tendre sa baguette.

- Avec qui elle sort ? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je te demande si elle a un petit copain ou bien si elle est mariée, répéta Malefoy.

- Moi, marmonna une voix.

Il eut un mouvement général vers Jonathan, Harry étant enfin parvenu à se souvenir de son prénom. Là, c'était une nouvelle, en tout cas pour lui car il ignorait totalement qu'ils étaient ensembles. S'avançant vers lui, Malefoy le dévisagea.

- Félicitations, c'est pour dans sept mois, dit-il.

Haussant un sourcil, apparemment, le jeune homme n'avait pas tout saisi et ce fut lorsqu'Harry rattrapa Malefoy que tout devint plus clair.

- De quoi tu…

- Elle est enceinte, abruti, répondit Malefoy. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

Elle… Se tournant vers Ginny, il avait du mal à croire qu'elle était… Non, c'était une blague.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? marmonna Harry en émergeant de la pile de papiers qu'il avait étalés sur son « bureau ».

- Du problème que tu laisses trainer depuis trois mois, répondit Ginny.

- Tu aurais pu au moins frappé avant d'entrer, dit-il en se passant la main sur la tête, les yeux encore à moitié clos.

- Et je frappais sur quoi ? La tente ?

Non seulement il était enfin parvenu à dormir, chose bien rare, mais en plus elle venait sans prévenir pour lui faire un sermon.

- Quand comptes-tu enfermer Malefoy quelque part ? demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur la planche qui constituait une partie du bureau.

- Et où ? répliqua-t-il. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais tué depuis longtemps mais…

- Mais quoi ? Il t'a sorti du Manoir ? Il m'a soignée ? Et alors ? coupa Ginny. Ce salopard a tué mon frère, tout ce qu'il fera ne lavera pas l'ordure qu'il est !

Harry la dévisagea, si c'était si simple le problème serait réglé depuis longtemps.

- Il ne dérange personne, il n'a pas de baguette et passe son temps assis près de la tente pour ranger la vaisselle, dit-il. Tous ceux qui le surveillent sont formels, il n'est pas sorti du camp, sans compter que Voldemort a carrément mis un contrat sur sa tête. En plus, il ne parle à personne.

- Rectifie, personne ne vient lui parler en sachant ce qu'il est, intervint Ginny.

- Et c'est encore mieux, répliqua Harry. Il ne fait rien qui pourrait aller contre lui, si je décide de l'envoyer voir ailleurs, j'aurai les autres membres de l'Ordre sur le dos qui me diront que c'est impossible, il en sait trop. Et puis, on ne peut ni le juger ni le mettre en prison, il n'y a plus de Ministère et encore moins de prison !

- Dans ce cas empêche-le de traîner librement dans le camp, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je veux bien mais je fais comment ? Ginny, on a autre chose à faire que courir après quelqu'un qui ne bouge pas !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Crois-moi, dès qu'il fera un pas de travers, je serais le premier à l'accueillir, certifia-t-il. Pour l'instant, ne l'approche pas, encore moins dans ton état.

Et zut… il venait dire les mots qui fâchaient. Le regard de Ginny se durcit encore un peu plus et elle se redressa pour lui faire face, Harry s'enfonça sous son « bureau » en inspirant profondément.

- Mon état ? Je suis juste un peu enceinte, pas sur mon lit de mort, lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Tu comptes aussi me donner un déambulateur dès que tu en auras l'occasion ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je…

- Oh si ! coupa-t-elle. C'était exactement ce que tu voulais dire. Je ne suis pas aliter, Harry.

- Je sais, marmonna-t-il.

- Dans ce cas fais quelque chose pour Malefoy !

- C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Le rapport est que je ne peux plus voir ce type ! lâcha-t-elle

- Tu ne peux pas avoir envie de manger des fraises comme toute femme enceinte ou bien une crème chantilly avec des cacahuètes ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas un caprice mais une nécessité, rétorqua Ginny. Malefoy est un Mangemort, le laisser courir librement, c'est du suicide !

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, Harry respira profondément. Il aimait beaucoup Ginny mais là, elle venait vraiment l'agacer au plus mauvais moment.

- Je ferai ce que je peux, dit-il.

- Dans ce cas remue tes fesses et dépêche-toi.

Non seulement elle devenait de plus en plus agaçante mais en plus son vocabulaire ne cessait de varier. Il voulait bien essayer de mettre des limites à Malefoy mais il était déjà assez occuper et ne se voyait pas mettre ce fardeau sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment va Tonks ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Passant de la colère à l'amertume, Ginny laissa un instant son regard faire le tour de la tente.

- Elle n'arrête pas de partir dès que des Mangemorts sont mentionnés, dit-elle. Je crois que c'est son moyen pour éviter de penser à Lupin mais Teddy se sent seul. Même s'il ne le dit pas clairement, il joue de moins en moins avec les autres enfants.

Harry baissa les yeux. A vrai dire, il s'était douté que ça n'allait pas pour la jeune femme, quoi de plus normal puisque lui-même avait encore du mal à digérer la mort de Lupin. Mais au moins, il avait espéré qu'elle se recentre plus sur leur fils plutôt que sur les Mangemorts.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Ils étaient maudits ! Harry ne voyait rien d'autre que cette alternative. Traversant le camp à grandes enjambées, il ouvrit chacune des tentes, jurant à chaque fois.

- Un Médicomage ? demanda-t-il à un homme qui était en train de se changer.

Celui-ci fit un signe négatif de la tête et Harry se remit à courir. Il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui que tous les Médicomages soient partis ! Il était certes un adepte des coïncidences mais pour lui, c'était plutôt le sort qui s'acharnait. Freinant, il venait de revenir devant sa propre tente à côté de laquelle il y avait celle de Malefoy… seule alternative qu'il avait pu trouver pour contenter tout le monde.

- Malefoy, as-tu vu un Médicomage ? lança-t-il en pénétrant sans préavis dans la tente de ce dernier.

- Comment ? répliqua-t-il en se redressant sur son lit. Je passe mon temps ici ! Et tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'hurler partout dans le camp, tu empêches certains de dormir.

Si Harry l'avait voulu, il l'aurait frappé un grand coup avant de repartir mais là, c'était une nécessité et il n'y avait plus qu'une solution qui pouvait être envisagée.

- Suis-moi ! ordonna Harry.

- Où ?

- Fais ce que je te dis !

C'était une très mauvaise idée, il le savait mais Malefoy était à présent le seul à s'y connaître assez en médecine pour pouvoir gérer le problème. L'entrainant au travers des tentes, Harry s'arrêta devant celle où un hurlement s'éleva soudain. Sur le visage de Malefoy, il eut comme une grimace d'horreur alors qu'il freinait soudainement.

- Potter, ne me dis pas que…

- Entre, lâcha Harry.

En fait, il dut l'attraper par le bras pour le forcer à se déraciner mais le spectacle à l'intérieur de la tente valait tout l'effarement qui se peignait sur le visage de Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? hurla Ginny en le voyant entrer alors qu'elle serrait à lui en briser les os la main de Jonathan.

- Il n'y a pas de Médicomages dans le… commença Harry.

- Toi, la ferme ! coupa-t-elle. Tes idées foireuses commencent vraiment à me passer par-dessus la tête ! Tu…

Elle s'arrêta soudain, se mettant à hurler tout en posant sa main libre sur son ventre.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Potter, marmonna Malefoy qui la fixait. Je n'ai jamais fait d'accouchement.

- Et ne crois pas que tu vas me toucher ! lâcha Ginny en broyant encore plus la main de Jonathan. Depuis des siècles les femmes se débrouillent très bien pour accoucher sans l'aide de personne alors ne crois pas que c'est un connard de Mangemort qui va le faire pour moi !

Harry secoua la tête. Elle avait beau dire ça, mais cela faisait déjà deux heures que la situation était comme cela. Il avait beau essayer de contacter des Médicomages, tous étaient occupés à la suite d'une attaque dans le sud de Londres et M. Weasley était bloqué avec sa femme dans une ville en Allemagne. Le résultat était que le camp, en plus d'être à moitié vide, était ponctué des hurlements de Ginny.

- Bon, fais ce que tu veux, déclara Harry. Mais là, on ne parle pas de toi mais de ton enfant donc choisi entre le mettre fièrement au monde comme une grande au risque d'avoir des problèmes que ce soit pour lui ou bien pour toi, ou choisi de jouer la carte de la sécurité.

Le dévisageant, Ginny n'aurait apparemment pas hésité à le frapper si elle en avait eu la possibilité. Mais une nouvelle contraction la fit s'agripper violemment à Jonathan, celui-ci manquant de crier avec elle. Alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, elle acquiesça à contre cœur.

- Potter, je te dis que je ne… marmonna Malefoy en le voyant se tourner vers lui.

- Tu sais arrêter les saignements ? réanimer quelqu'un ? Eviter les hémorragies ? coupa Harry.

- Oui…

- Dans ce cas reste à côté, ordonna-t-il.

Bon, c'était très simple, il avait déjà vu ça dans les émissions de télévision lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley. Remontant ses manches, il voulut se pencher lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudain. Ginny était comme sa sœur et il ne se voyait pas du tout mettre sa tête entre ses jambes.

- Jonathan, tu ne peux pas… commença-t-il.

- Je veux bien mais…

- Je veux que mon enfant soit en vie en sortant de là alors tu restes ici ! ordonna  
Ginny qui raffermit sa prise sur Jonathan.

Harry eut comme un moment d'arrêt. Bon, là, c'était encore pire car s'imaginer à regarder ce qui se passait à cet endroit précis lui faisait déjà s'imaginer les reproches et surtout le lynchage des jumeaux dès que ces derniers l'apprendraient. Il ne…

- Bon, pousse toi de là Potter sinon elle aura le temps de pondre trois gosses le temps que tu te décides, lâcha Drago en le poussant sans ménagement, tirant un tabouret avant de s'y asseoir et remonter la robe de Ginny.

Cette dernière hurla, mélange entre contraction et indignation alors qu'Harry se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Ce type faisait ça sans gêne et surtout avec un regard qui ne cillait pas un instant sur ce qu'il fixait. Bon, il était sûr, il allait se faire tuer par Fred et George pour l'avoir laissé faire ça.

- Sois utile, Potter et amène de quoi nettoyer quand il sera sorti, lança Malefoy. Et toi, passe-moi ta baguette au cas où, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Jonathan.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry replia la toile. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait plus mais seulement qu'il n'avait pas le temps avec tout…

- Je te dérange ?

Détournant son attention, Harry la porta sur Neville qui venait d'entrer.

- C'est au sujet de Casglow ? demanda-t-il.

- Kingsley souhaite avoir une conversation avec toi, approuva Neville. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment amusant mais…

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, coupa Harry. Je ne pensais pas finir à la tête de ce camp alors disons qu'il faut que je m'y habitue.

Dans un pâle sourire, il suivit Neville à l'extérieur de la tente tout en se massant le front, chose qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier.

- Voldemort ?

- Non, j'ai toujours du mal à dormir, répondit Harry. Et puis, disons que je me suis habitué à ma cicatrice depuis toutes ces années. Et toi ?

Passant devant la grande table où les repas étaient servis, Neville haussa les sourcils à sa question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rony, répondit Harry. Tu es juste à côté.

- Ah oui, marmonna Neville en souriant. Et bien, pour faire simple, quand ce n'est pas lui qui pleurs, c'est Ginny qui hurle donc j'ai moi aussi fini par m'habituer. J'ai un peu pitié de Jonathan en fait et puis, je ne peux pas en vouloir à Rony, il est tellement mignon.

- A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu en veux un aussi, répliqua-t-il.

- Les enfants, c'est un peu une note plus joyeuse avec tous les conflits qu'il y a, dit Neville. Avec toutes les horreurs que l'on entend à longueur de journée, je suis plutôt content d'avoir un bébé qui pleure juste à côté de moi parce que sa couche est pleine plutôt que parce que sa mère ne rentrera jamais.

Une vision défaitiste mais pourtant qu'Harry comprenait bien ce qu'il disait. Lui-même qui ne souriait plus beaucoup était un peu jaloux de voir tous ses enfants jouer sans même se soucier de ce qui se passait en dehors du camp. S'il le pouvait, il aurait échangé sa place pour ne plus assister à toutes les atrocités qu'il voyait à chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied dehors. Même durant les réunions, ce n'était en aucun de la joie qui pouvait s'afficher sur les visages des membres de l'Ordre.

- … puis sans les mains !

- Je pense plutôt que tu vas avoir des problèmes.

- Mais je ne…

Harry s'arrêta, forçant Neville à revenir en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Un truc à vérifier, je te rejoins, répondit Harry en partant entre les tentes.

Il avait cru l'entendre, mais ça pouvait être son imagination. Ralentissant, sa colère ne fit que s'éveiller quand il l'aperçut.

- … quoi tu ne veux pas ? demanda un jeune garçon qui s'appuyait aux bords du tonneau pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds.

- Parce que, répondit Malefoy. Et tu devrais t'en aller avant que…

- Joan !

Le jeune garçon laissa sa tête tourner vers Harry qui fixait Malefoy sans ciller.

- Harry, il ne veut pas…

- Viens ici, coupa celui-ci en lui tendant la main.

- Mais…

- Viens ici, répéta Harry encore plus durement.

Lentement, Joan s'exécuta en baissant les yeux au sol en étant certain de faire gronder, Harry continuant de fixer Malefoy qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ta mère ? lança-t-il en s'accroupissant lorsqu'il fut à côté de lui. Ne l'approche pas !

- Mais je…

- Non, si je te rattrape encore une fois près de lui tu auras la punition de ta vie, coupa Harry. Tu m'as compris ?

Acquiesçant les yeux baissés, le garçon partit en courant lorsqu'il le lâcha, laissant Harry et Drago seuls.

- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « ne t'approche pas des enfants » ? lâcha sèchement Harry en s'approchant.

- J'ai compris, rétorqua Malefoy.

- Apparemment pas puisque j'ai déjà eu plusieurs parents qui se sont plaints, répliqua-t-il. Ecoute-moi bien Malefoy, si je te revois trainer près d'eux je me passerai bien d'un procès et je ferai ce que j'aurai du faire il y a longtemps.

Un sourire amusé traversa son visage ce qui eut le don d'irriter encore un peu plus Harry.

- Si tu t'ennuies, va aider en cuisine ou bien pour la corvée de patates, je m'en contre fou mais ne t'approche pas des enfants, lâcha-t-il.

- Compris.

- Je l'espère pour toi car si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui se chargera de te faire un trou dans la cervelle.

Laissant Malefoy derrière lui, il retourna en direction de la grande tente dans laquelle les réunions avaient lieu. Malgré les mois qui s'étaient écoulés, c'étaient toujours la même chose, l'ancien Serpentard lui tapait sur les nerfs et c'était encore pire de savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le remettre à sa place.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Harry, tu mens.

Même sans son frère, George était une flèche. Il avait mal à la tête et il ne cessait de se frotter les yeux pour rétablir sa vue.

- Papa me disait souvent qu'il suffit de se mettre la tête en bas avec sa baguette et un œuf de doxy entre ses dents pour aller mieux, dit Luna.

Dans un même mouvement, Harry et George se tournaient vers elle. Il n'y avait plus à espérer qu'elle ne racontait pas ça à n'importe qui de peur de se retrouver avec des dizaines de cas d'empoissonnements.

- Je vais m'occuper du repas, marmonna-t-elle en se levant. A tout à l'heure.

Dans un soupir, George se leva à son tour.

- Je vais vérifier que ce qu'elle va y mettre n'est pas dangereux, dit-il en la suivant alors qu'Harry esquissait un sourire.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, Luna était toujours quelqu'un qui le détendait sans parler des jumeaux qui avaient malgré su garder leur humour après tout ce qui leur était arrivés. Baissant les yeux au sol, il se remit à se frotter les paupières malgré le fait qu'il savait que ce n'était pas du tout la meilleure chose à faire.

Non seulement ils étaient irrités, mais Harry n'arrêtait pas d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sans qu'il le veuille pour hydrater ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il trouve un Médicomage compétant puisqu'Anna était partie pour quelques jours du camp. Mais pour l'instant…

- Tu vas bien Potter ?

Pivotant vers le nouveau venu, Harry reconnut sa silhouette grâce à ses cheveux blonds.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? marmonna-t-il sombrement alors que Malefoy s'approchait avant de laisser la bassine remplie de linge qu'il portait se poser sur le sol.

- Pas grand-chose, mais fais voir, répondit-il.

- Ne me touche pas, lâcha Harry en repoussant la main qui s'était avancée vers son visage et qui se présentait comme une chose floue.

Malefoy pencha la tête sur le côté avant de s'accroupir pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu de mauvaise foi ?

- Et pourquoi ? rétorqua Harry.

- Tu refuses que je t'examine mais je peux tripoter autant que je veux la fille Weasley et d'autres, répondit-il. C'est ce que je peux appeler soit de l'hypocrisie soit de la mauvaise foi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, rectifia Harry. N'importe quel Médicomage peut…

- Sortilège pour la vue ?

- Pardon ?

- Je te demande si c'est ça ton problème ? dit Malefoy.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il acquiesça, ne comprenant pas d'où sortait le soudain intérêt que Malefoy portait à sa santé.

- Tu te rends compte que tu es devenu totalement dépendant de ce sort mensuel ?

- C'est mon problème, rétorqua Harry qui venait soudain de saisir qu'il allait avoir un sermon de « sa » part. Si tu veux me…

- Deux mois.

Devant son regard d'incompréhension, Malefoy soupira.

- Je peux faire en sorte de mettre deux mois entre tes traitements, expliqua-t-il. Tu penses que ça peut t'intéresser ?

- Pour avoir une dette envers toi ou devenir indépendant de toi ? répliqua Harry qui ne savait pas s'il devait en rire. Certainement pas !

- Réfléchis un peu, je ne quitte jamais le camp, et au pire, tu peux reprendre l'ancienne formule mensuelle, rétorqua Malefoy. Question dette, toi et moi savons pertinemment qu'il n'y aura jamais de ça vu ce que j'ai fait.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas lui donner raison tout de suite mais il avait raison sur une chose, deux mois d'intervalle lui permettrait d'être sûr de pouvoir quitter le camp pour de longues durés sans avoir le risque de ne plus rien voir au plus mauvais moment. Inspirant profondément, il tira sa baguette de sa poche pour le lui tendre.

- Allonge-toi ou bien mets-toi la tête en arrière, dit Malefoy en se levant.

- Rends-moi aveugle et même sans te voir je ferais en sorte de te tuer lentement, menaça Harry en s'allongeant.

- Pour l'instant tais-toi.

Il avait envie de partir. Rien de plus normal plus qu'il laissait l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus le soigner.

- Tu comptes encore faire sauter ta tente ? demanda Malefoy alors que la fine brume argentée qui sortait de sa baguette se posait lentement sur l'iris d'Harry.

- Je ne…

- Je t'ai dit de te taire, coupa-t-il.

Et comment devait-il répondre ? Il était mignon mais il ferait mieux de se taire lui-même dans ce cas !

- La magie sans baguette, c'est vraiment trop dangereux, marmonna Malefoy au-dessus de lui. Tu n'arrêtes de faire s'effondrer ta tente et celles qui l'entourent, la mienne comprise, je précise. A force, il ne faudra pas t'étonner à ce qu'une limite de sécurité soit instaurée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Il avait passé des années à s'entraîner et maintenant, il parvenait enfin à mieux se contrôler, autant dire qu'il avait l'espoir de maitriser parfaitement cette technique dans quelques mois.

- Mais c'est déjà mieux que chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, marmonna sombrement Malefoy alors qu'Harry sentait la brume pénétrer lentement sa pupille, lui picotant les yeux. J'avais arrêté de compter ceux qui ressortaient sur des civières…

- Tu… commença Harry soudain interpellé par ce qu'il disait.

- Bon sang, la ferme, Potter ! lança Malefoy en lui attrapant le bas de la mâchoire pour qu'elle se referme. Et oui, pour ta gouverne, je participais aussi à ses petites expériences, sauf que je n'arrivais pas à grand-chose, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant son regard. De toute façon, je serais sorti depuis longtemps de ta cave si ça avait été le cas.

Mais Harry n'appréciait pas du tout la nouvelle, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait rien dire.

- Dernière chose, continua Malefoy, à propos de votre problème avec les Mangemorts pour votre dernière sortie.

- Comment es-tu…

Harry se tut immédiatement en voyant ses yeux le dévisager.

- Pas besoin d'être invité sous votre tente pour entendre ce qui s'y passe, dit-il. Même si vous mettez des sorts, ça n'empêche personne d'en parler parfois à l'extérieur ou bien pendant les repas. Personne ne fait attention à moi alors j'entends pas mal de choses parfois. Mais pour en revenir aux Mangemorts, allez faire un tour près de la crique aux alentours de Harley, c'était ici qu'ils retrouvaient juste avant d'attaquer. Bien entendu, ça date de mon époque donc de quelques années alors fais-en ce que tu en veux.

A nouveau, Harry ne saisit pas ce qu'il passait par la tête de l'ancien Serpentard. Il était en train de vendre les siens ! Mais qu'est-ce que ce type buvait le soir pour être aussi bête ?

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Playlist :** Endless Night de Two Steps from Hell

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Joan, comment as-tu su faire ça ?

Le garçon se tassa dans sa chaise alors que sa mère était derrière lui, ses mains posées sur ses épaules.

- Joan, répéta calmement Neville pour ne pas l'effrayer. Dis nous où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

- Mais elle va bien, marmonna-t-il.

- Oui, Ginny va bien mais dis nous où as-tu appris à faire un charme du Bouclier ? répéta-t-il.

Même si son ton était doux, Joan semblait être sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Il m'a dit que ça servait à se défendre, dit-il les lèvres tremblantes. J'ai fait du mal à Ginny ?

- Non, je t'assure, elle va très bien, certifia Harry pour prendre le relais de Neville en se mettant à sa hauteur tout en lui prenant les mains. Elle voulait juste récupérer la baguette de ton père. Quand tu dis « il », de qui parles-tu ?

- Il joue tout le temps avec moi, marmonna Joan dont les larmes commençaient à couler. Il est gentil avec tout le monde, Victoire n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle va l'épouser plus tard.

Alors que sa mère lui essuyait les joues, Harry et Neville avaient soudain froncés les sourcils à la mention du nom de la fille de Bill.

- Joan, je te promets que l'on ne va pas te punir, dit Harry. On veut juste que tu nous dises qui est celui qui t'a parlé de ce sortilège.

- Mais tu m'avais dit que tu me punirais si je l'approchais, répondit-il en prenant son avant-bras pour se frotter les yeux.

- Tu sais de qui il parle, Harry ? demanda Neville.

- Je…

- Drago n'a rien fait de mal ! dit Joan en regardant Harry. Je te jure qu'il est gentil !

Quelque chose de lourd tomba soudain dans l'estomac du brun en l'entendant. Se relevant, son regard s'était soudain durci.

- Neville, occupe-toi de Joan, dit-il

- Harry ne fait pas n'importe quoi ! lança Neville alors qu'il quittait la tente.

C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Traversant le camp à grandes enjambées, il bouscula plusieurs personnes avant d'arriver à la grande tente où toute la lessive se faisait. Entre temps, sa colère avait pris de l'ampleur et ce fut en attrapant sa baguette qu'il entra.

- Tout le monde dehors ! hurla-t-il

Les quelques visages présents se hâtèrent de quitter les lieux en le voyant, plus par instinct de survie que sur ses ordres.

- Malefoy, tu restes ici, lâcha Harry alors que le blond avait suivi le mouvement.

Celui-ci le dévisagea un instant et eut un faible sourire en voyant la baguette qu'il avait à la main.

- Je croyais t'avoir dis de ne pas t'approcher des enfants, lança Harry en s'avançant vers lui.

- Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, répliqua-t-il.

- Comment ça se fait dans ce cas qu'un gamin de huit ans est pu faire un charme du Bouclier ?

- De qui tu…

- Joan, lâcha Harry. Tu veux me dire que ce gosse est en train de mentir ?

Le visage de Malefoy sembla tout à coup pris par une incompréhension dont il n'avait pas le contrôle.

- Je ne lui ai rien appris, contesta l'ancien Serpentard. Il n'a fait que me demander un jour quel était le sortilège qu'il avait vu être fait lors d'un entraînement d'un membre de l'Ordre. Je n'ai fait que lui en dire l'utilité et j'ai juste répondu à ses questions, comment pouvais-je savoir qu'il allait essayer de le faire ?

- Donc tu l'as approché, conclut Harry dont la main se serra sur sa baguette.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas voulu que cela s'apprenne et Harry saisit très bien qu'il avait donné son explication en oubliant cette partie.

- Je t'avais dis et répété de ne pas t'approcher d'eux ! hurla-t-il.

- Potter, tu…

- La ferme ! Pendant un moment j'ai cru que peut être tu avais cessé d'être un connard de Mangemort qui prenait son pied à tuer des personnes mais en fait tu n'as pas changé !

- Ecoute ce que je…

- Non, je n'ai rien strictement rien à entendre venant de ta part ! Je t'ai donné une chance de continuer à vivre en dehors d'une cage et toi tu fais en sorte de t'y…

- Et bien enferme-moi ! hurla Malefoy qui venait passer du stade agacement au stade de la colère pure. Enferme-moi et laissez les gamins continuer à faire ce qu'ils pensent être justes ! Tu crois que c'est moi qui va les chercher ? C'est vrai et je prends mon pied, comme tu le dis, à leur faire rentrer dans le crâne de ne pas aller à la chasse aux Mangemorts pendant que vous partez faire vos plans ! Si tu crois que c'est pour moi une partie de plaisirs de ramasser ses gosses en train de « faire comme les grands » et qui sont à deux doigts de faire une énorme connerie alors enferme-moi !

- Mais de quoi est-ce que… commença Harry qui ne saisissait rien à ce qu'il racontait.

- Tu veux que je t'explique ? demanda Malefoy en l'attrapant par le col. Je vais faire court dans ce cas alors ouvre grand tes oreilles. Pendant que vous partez faire la guerre, vous laissez vos gamins seuls ! Ils entendent tout et veulent savoir comment aider papa et maman pour qu'ils reviennent tôt le soir ! Il y a… quoi… trois personnes pour surveiller des dizaines de gosses. Alors oui, je leur enseigne des trucs, rien de très grand, faire à manger, faire de beaux dessins, pour certains, juste comment faire un pansement, mais en aucun cas des sortilèges ! Accuse-moi de ce que tu veux mais mon but est en aucun qu'ils se tuent parce qu'ils pensaient bien faire ! Si tu veux absolument que je les laisse et bien fait en sorte de tous les garder en vie parce que, pendant que vous vous partez tuer du Mangemort, eux sont seuls !

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux alors que ce dernier refusait de le lâcher. En réalité, il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Tous les enfants dans le camp étaient sous la surveillance de certaines personnes, s'il y avait eu un problème, il aurait été immédiatement signalé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce que je veux, c'est que quelqu'un leur donne des cours, dès maintenant, répondit Malefoy. Il faut leur apprendre ce qu'ils sont capables de faire et, surtout, ce qu'ils sont incapables de faire. Car vous avez beau espérer que tout sera arranger avant qu'ils ne grandissent, si ce n'est pas le cas, ils se retrouveront totalement démunis à force que vous les surprotégiez.

- Tout le monde est occupé, dit Harry. Personne ne peut enseigner même si nous le voulions.

- Et moi, je suis quoi ?

- Un Mangemort.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et le relâcha. Même s'il ne souhaitait pas accorder raison à ce type, Harry devait avouer qu'il avait frappé juste et ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il venait de mettre sa fierté dans sa poche mais pour les enfants. Cependant, il y avait tout de même une limite.

- Dans ce cas, collez-moi quelqu'un qui ne part jamais pour me surveiller, lança Malefoy. Je suis un Mangemort, je ne vais pas le nier, mais j'étais aussi un excellent élève malgré tous les coups bas que je t'ai fait. Mieux encore, je me suis spécialisé dans la magie médicale, certes pas très nette par fois, mais une magie que des enfants pourront trouver utile et avec laquelle ils pourront enfin faire quelque chose.

- Pas de magie noire.

- Si tu veux, tout ce que tu veux, je peux même vous dire tout ce que je sais sur Voldemort, les Mangemorts, les espions, les plans et j'en passe, marmonna Malefoy. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que quelqu'un prenne soins de ces gosses et que je n'ai pas à les attraper en train de tester des choses louches !

Baissant les yeux, Harry laissa un instant son regard parcourir la pièce. Il avait de la rancœur envers lui, mais il avait raison sur un point qu'il devait à présent régler.

- Si j'en parle avec d'autres membres l'Ordre, tu nous donneras tout ce que l'on veut ? demanda Harry.

- Tout, je ne sors pas du camp et dehors Voldemort veut ma tête, à ton avis ?

L'idée ne lui plaisait pas mais c'était la seule solution, restait maintenant à convaincre les parents qu'un Mangemort allait enseigner à leur enfant, chose qui risquait fort de déplaire dès qu'il ouvrirait la bouche. Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait de le laisser participer aux réunions, là, certains membres risquaient immédiatement de le prendre tout de suite comme un espion.

Malgré tout, Harry avait remarqué que Malefoy désignait Voldemort par son nom, chose que les Mangemorts ne faisaient jamais, même Rogue dans ses souvenirs. Il ne lui accordait pas sa confiance mais il lui accordait raison. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Assis, Harry dévisageait Charles. En fait, il était plutôt déçu des nouvelles qu'il amenait, voire plus.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il se ferait démasquer si tôt, dit McGonagall.

- Le fait qu'il se soit déjà suffisamment approché de Vous-Savez-Qui était déjà en soit un miracle, admit Kingsley. Mais nous savions tous que sa position risquait vite d'être mise à jour.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à profiter de ce qu'il a pu nous amener, marmonna Bill. Malefoy, tu peux nous en dire quoi ?

De nouveau, un grand silence s'installa lors de la mention de son nom, se redressant de son siège, le blond fit en sorte que tout le monde voit son visage.

- Je pense que les premières informations sont correctes, ou du moins plus plausibles que les dernières reçues, expliqua Malefoy en désignant la Pensine au milieu de la tente. Avec la montée de la peur et surtout la déstructuration de toutes les organisations de défenses et d'évacuations, les attaques étaient de moins en moins préparées. Ce qui m'étonne, ce sont les informations indiquant un village pour dans deux mois. Les villages, ça va vous paraître immonde, mais ce ne sont que des divertissements entre les grandes prises stratégiques, autrement dit, je ne vois pas Voldemort prévoir deux mois à l'avance d'attaquer un village de cent Moldus. Il n'y a aucune raison valable.

- Cela cacherait donc quelque chose d'autre, marmonna une femme.

- Peut être pas, répondit Malefoy Certes, ce n'est pas très recherché comme fausse information, mais ça prouve que cela ne vient pas directement de Voldemort mais d'autres Mangemorts. Certains trouvent assez drôle de vous faire tourner en bourrique.

- Mais au cas où, nous allons envoyer quelqu'un, intervint Harry. Sans compter qu'il nous faut aussi régler le problème de nos provisions, si on ne change pas bientôt de fournisseurs, nous serons facilement repérables

Laissant un court instant son regard tombé sur Tonks, il sut qu'il venait de raviver de sombres souvenirs en elle. Il ne le voulait pas mais malheureusement, c'était un problème sur lequel il fallait s'interroger.

- Je tiens aussi à signaler que je vais devoir partir durant une semaine, dit une vieille femme. Je ne serais donc pas là pour surveiller ce garçon.

Et les regards tombèrent à nouveaux sur Malefoy. Là, il venait d'y avoir comme un problème. Déjà qu'Harry avait eu du mal à convaincre les parents de laisser leurs enfants prêt de lui mais maintenant son assurance de la vieille Marie venait de s'envoler.

- Je peux m'en occuper, intervint Jonathan.

- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé, déclara Harry soulagé avant que quelqu'un ne dise quoique ce soit. Revenons, aux provisions. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry s'arrêta soudain en voyant une petite tête blonde passée en courant au niveau de ses genoux, poursuivit par deux garçons.

- Drago, ils ont cassé ma Ludivine ! hurla la fillette en se jetant dans les bras de l'ancien Serpentard qui dut arrêter de remplir son parchemin.

- C'est pas vrai ! répliqua Teddy.

- Tu n'es qu'un gros…

- Victoire, tu restes polie, coupa durement Malefoy en reposant la fillette au sol. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ludivine, elle va s'en remettre.

Prenant la poupée, il essuya les larmes de Victoire alors que Teddy repartait dans l'autre sens.

- Va jouer, tu la récupéras tout à l'heure, dit-il.

Dans un sourire timide, la fillette s'éloigna pour rejoindre le groupe d'enfants à quelques mètres alors que Joan qui était resté à l'écart s'approcha lentement.

- Tu peux vraiment la réparer ? marmonna-t-il. Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit fâcher contre moi…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Ludivine ira très bien, assura Malefoy en souriant. D'ailleurs, Potter, je t'ai vu, pas besoin de rester cacher.

Harry se sentit brusquement gêné. Bon, certes il n'espionnait pas mais là il venait de se faire prendre alors qu'il tenait à ne pas être vu… son comportement disait en fait le contraire de ce qu'il voulait faire. Quittant l'arrière de la tente, il s'assit par terre non loin de Malefoy sous le regard rempli d'étoiles de Joan à l'annonce de la guérison de la poupée.

- Je croyais que tu devais enseigner aux 10-12 ans, lança Harry en le regardant prendre sa baguette pour la pointer sur la poupée.

- Disons que là, j'ai été relégué à la crèche pendant qu'ils vérifient que je ne leur ai rien appris de suspect ce qui arrive bien plus souvent que je ne leur enseigne, répondit Malefoy. Et toi ? Tu es ici pourquoi ?

- Te surveiller, Marie ne se sent pas bien.

Dans un regard circulaire, Malefoy parcourut les alentours avant d'acquiescer.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait disparu, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Approche Joan.

Le garçon sauta littéralement à ses pieds en fixant Ludivine qui était à présent en un seul morceau.

- Va la lui rendre, dit Malefoy. Je suis certain que Victoire sera heureuse que ce soit toi.

- Vraiment ? marmonna Joan.

Alors qu'il acquiesçait, le garçon lui prit la poupée des mains dans un grand sourire. Pendant ce temps, Harry faisait aller et venir son regard entre les deux, s'attardant avant tout sur Malefoy. C'était étrange, peut être trop d'ailleurs que de le voir agir ainsi. Le Mangemort qui avait tué tant de personnes était à présent en train de réparer des poupées tout en réconfortant des fillettes. Pour lui, c'était trop invraisemblable pour y croire, d'autant plus que le sourire du Serpentard semblait sincère.

- Tu veux ma photo ? demanda soudain Malefoy.

- Non, répondit Harry un peu trop rapidement à son goût en se détournant immédiatement alors qu'il se sentait rougir, chose qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus. Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Malefoy !

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas avec lui, et il ne parlait pas de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Dis, Harry, pourquoi tu appelles Drago : Malefoy ? demanda candidement Joan qui n'avait pas bougé, s'asseyant simplement en face d'eux après avoir posé Ludivine sur ses jambes. Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Sa mâchoire se décrocha carrément alors que le visage amusé de Malefoy disparut en partie.

- C'est compliqué, répondit Harry.

- Comme l'arithmétique ?

Comment connaissait-il ce mot à cet âge ?

- Un peu plus, dit Harry qui espérait qu'il arrête.

- Tu n'arrives pas à le prononcer ?

Si, une minute avant, la situation était devenue grave, là, Malefoy s'empêchait d'éclater de rire alors qu'Harry se sentait de plus en plus gêné.

- Je peux le dire, affirma-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, dis-le ! lança joyeusement Joan.

- Non.

Là, Harry eut comme l'impression que le monde venait de s'effondre. Le garçon lui faisait de grands yeux humides, serrant la poupée contre lui, la lèvre tremblante. Ce n'était plus de la gêne qu'il ressentait, il voulait simplement disparaître.

- Joan, je ne…

- Dis, c'était mon anniversaire hier, tu peux me faire un cadeau ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr mais je…

- Tu devras l'appeler Drago maintenant ! ordonna Joan dont un sourire redoutable venait soudain de s'afficher sur son visage. Tu as promis !

Il ne manquait plus que la queue et les cornes et Harry lui décernait le titre de diable miniature. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le lui ferait payer un jour.

- Si tu veux, je vais donc l'appeler Mal… Drago.

Ce n'était plus cracher des mots, les dernières syllabes avaient ressemblé à des grognements alors que l'ancien Serpentard en pleurait de rire à côté de lui. Ils avaient beau être entourés d'enfants, cela ne risquait pas d'empêcher Harry de l'assommer à coup de poupée s'il continuait.

- Toi aussi ! lança Joan en arrêtant soudainement le blond dans sa bonne humeur. Tu ne m'as rien offert hier alors tu vas l'appeler Harry !

Enfer et damnation… Le cauchemar continuait.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de…

- Fais-le où je lui dis tout ce que tu m'as demandé sur l…

- Harry ! lança Malefoy dans un grand sourire hypocrite en attrapant Joan par le col pour lui coller la main sur la bouche. Tu vois, je l'appelle Harry, tu es content ?

A moitié étouffé, celui-ci acquiesça malgré tout avant de s'échapper pour se mettre à courir vers Victoire, Ludivine au-dessus de sa tête. Son départ les laissa donc dans un grand silence, tous deux regardant droit devant eux.

- On s'est fait avoir, marmonna Harry.

Le blond acquiesça. Ce passage au moins était clair, d'autant qu'Harry ne comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas du tout réagi pour l'empêcher de l'appeler par son prénom. Et puis il y avait le fait que ça ne l'avait pas déranger plus qu'autre chose au moment où il l'avait dit. Non, Harry était certain, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas dans sa propre tête. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Tu es buté.

- Non.

- Dans ce cas arrête de bouger.

Chose qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à faire. Non seulement il s'était stupidement blessé alors qu'il avait croisé Bellatrix, mais en plus il devait subir un sermon de la part de Luna, chose rare, voire même pouvant être qualifié d'OVNI.

- Voilà, marmonna-t-elle après lui avoir fièrement mis son pansement. Ce n'était pas si terrible.

- Mouais, la prochaine fois, je n'hésiterai pas à demander à Drago, dit-il à mi-voix puisqu'il qualifiait plus de séance de torture les manières que Luna mettait à soigner quelqu'un.

- Tu continues à l'appeler par son prénom, fit-elle remarquer.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dès qu'il y a un enfant dans le coin, je me fais huer, répliqua-t-il. C'est juste devenu une très mauvaise habitude.

- C'est gentil, Harry.

Celui-ci pâlit soudain en entendant la voix. Pivotant lentement, il considéra avec effroi l'ancien Serpentard devant l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Harry.

- Mme Weasley la cherche, dit Drago en pointant du doigt Luna. C'est une histoire à propos d'excrément de Botrucs dans la salade.

- Pour les rhumatismes, dit-elle en se levant. C'est très bon pour les faire disparaître.

Quittant à grands pas la tente, elle laissa sur le visage du blond une mine perplexe. Profitant de ce moment de silence, Harry enfila son haut avant de remettre ses chaussures. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qui les attendait pour le repas, il était prêt à donner sa part à qui la voulait, un petit jeûne lui ferait du bien.

- A propos de ce que tu m'as demandé, intervint Drago en entrant dans la tente. Je suppose que tu ne tiens pas à ce que ça s'ébruite ?

- Très intelligent de ta part, fit remarquer amèrement Harry qui se battait avec ses lacets.

- Dans ce cas je propose ce soir, soit dans ta tente, soit dans la mienne.

- Et pourquoi pas à l'extérieur du camp, proposa-t-il. Je pense que…

- Minute papillon, je te rappelle que moi je ne dois pas sortir et que je ne veux pas sortir, lâcha Drago. Un, parce que ma tête a été mise à prix. Deux, car je me ferais tuer par un membre de l'Ordre. Trois, parce que si on me voit à la limite du camp, ça attira plus l'attention qu'autre chose. Quatre, on est voisin de tente, autant en profiter, et puis au pire on raconte que tu me passais encore un savon ce qui ne changera pas de ces derniers mois.

Mais Harry n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec l'idée. En fait, ça le gênait, chose vraiment ridicule mais sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître malgré toute la volonté qu'il pouvait y mettre.

- On dit donc ce soir à minuit ? demanda Drago en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Tu es certain que personne ne va nous remarquer ? interrogea Harry.

- Deux trois sorts et le tour est joué, répondit-il. Et puis, je vais t'apprendre la magie médicale pas à faire exploser le camp !

Il le savait, mais il y avait tout de même ce problème qu'Harry commençait vraiment à sentir envahissant. Un problème non pas palpable mais plutôt intérieur qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer et hanter ses nuits. Et rien ne pouvait l'effacer, comme s'il s'incrustait vicieusement dans sa chair à chaque seconde

- Tu es vraiment de plus en plus bizarre en ce moment, dit sérieusement Drago après un moment d'hésitation. Et je ne parle pas que du fait que tu me demandes des choses. Tu es certain que tout tourne rond ?

- Certain, certifia Harry en se levant tout en évitant de croiser son regard. Minuit, soit là ou bien…

Devant le sourcil levé du blond, il ne sut quoi dire d'autre. Bon sang, mais ça n'allait vraiment pas !

- J'ai saisi l'idée, répondit Drago pour mettre fin à sa séance de torture et se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je serai à l'heure… à peu près. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry se tassa sous ses draps. Ce n'était plus juste un problème, puisqu'il avait enfin mis un nom dessus, mais plutôt quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas car c'était pour lui impossible. Lui qui n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de sommeil, il ne pouvait même plus fermer les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas ! Rien qu'à l'idée d'envisager ce qu'il ressentait, il avait envie de vomir, et ce n'était pas imagé puisqu'il avait déjà éliminé tous ses repas de son estomac. Pendant juste un moment, il avait cru pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de la situation et voilà que ça ne faisait qu'empirer à un point qu'il n'aurait pu envisager.

Il avait beau cacher son état, il savait que sa fièvre allait bientôt le trahir et qu'il ferait une erreur. Juste pour ça, il tombait malade. Même s'il tentait de se convaincre que c'était un autre facteur qui entrait en compte, c'était une bien trop grosse coïncidence pour qu'il soit si candide. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Se regroupant sur lui-même, il tenta d'oublier un instant. Mais ce fut peine perdue… il se dégoutait et n'arrivait pas à penser que les autres puissent dire autrement. Il aurait beau jouer la comédie, il ne pourrait pas continuer durant des jours, à faire semblant que tout allait bien alors qu'au contraire, il venait de réaliser l'immondice qu'il était, encore pire, il trahissait tout le monde. Mais il ne le voulait pas, encore moins avec cette personne !

Des années passées dans la haine, rien ne pouvait s'effacer et toutes les excuses qu'il pouvait se donner devenaient fausses à ses yeux. Harry avait peur et surtout il ne supportait pas ça. Il se trahissait lui-même et ses promesses, il avait l'impression d'enfoncer un morceau de fer à blanc dans son cœur à tel point il ne supportait pas cette idée.

- Harry, Neville dit qu'il a besoin de toi ! Je… euh… je te dérange ?

Essuyant son visage, Harry repoussa ses draps et fit un vague sourire à Fred.

- Tout va bien, assura-t-il. Dis-lui que j'arrive tout de suite.

Mais en se penchant pour ramasser ses affaires, il sentit le regard inquiet de Fred peser sur lui.

- Harry, tu es vraiment pâle, intervint-il. Tu es certain que tu es en bonne santé ? Tu ne fais pas une rechute dû à ce que tu as fait au Ministère ?

- Juste un cauchemar, rien de grave, dit Harry tout en enfilant son pantalon. Va dire à Neville que j'arrive.

Cependant, malgré ses paroles, Harry sentit bien que Fred ne le croyait pas du tout, ce n'était pas en mentant à l'un des maîtres du mensonge qu'il pouvait faire des miracles.

- Si tu veux parler, je peux t'écouter, dit-il en sortant de la tente. Je t'assure, viens pour n'importe quoi.

Dès qu'il fut sortit, Harry ralentit le rythme. C'était tellement simple vu ce qu'il disait mais, au fond, Harry savait que ce n'était qu'un véritable cauchemar éveillé. S'approchant du miroir, il considéra un instant son reflet. Fred avait raison, il était pâle malgré les journées qu'il passait dehors. Ce n'était pas une pâleur normale mais une pâleur maladive qui trahissait l'état mental dans lequel il était.

Rongé, voilà ce qu'il était, rongé par l'horreur de ce qu'il faisait et était, rongé pour ne même pas pouvoir mettre fin à tout cela. Laminé par cette chose qui le dévorait peu à peu comme la gangrène insatiable qui ne peut s'arrêter. Le dégoût, c'était ce qui prenait ses lèvres à chaque instant, un dégoût amer et acide qui s'employait à marquer encore plus ce qu'il voulait tant oublié.

Son poing partit s'abattre sur le miroir avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, brisant ce pâle reflet qui lui soulevait le cœur, éclatant en morceau ce qu'il ne pouvait faire sur son propre corps. Immonde… 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Nous devons descendre un peu plus au sud, dit Kingsley en pointant la carte de sa baguette.

- Ceux du campement à l'est peuvent s'en charger, rétorqua une femme.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord, intervint Drago. Si on considère qu'ils…

- Contactons-les dans ce cas dès que nous aurons terminés la réunion, coupa Harry. Je pense aussi aux derniers Moldus que nous avons évacués, d'après certains, ils auraient étaient surpris au milieu de la nuit mais nous n'avons été prévenus que le matin.

- Je sais qu'une maison a entièrement été mise à sac, dit Ginny. Peut être cherchait-ils quelque chose de précis à cet endroit puisque la maison appartenait auparavant à un sorcier.

- A part de l'argent, rien ne justifierait en effet cette attaque assez étrange, affirma M. Weasley.

Au moins un point de régler.

- Il faudra cependant agrandir le camp à l'est et revérifier le système de déplacement, marmonna Flitwick. Je n'en sais pas grand-chose mais avec de nouveaux arrivants, il faut redoubler de précautions et surveiller les aller-et-venus entre les quatre camps

- Si les… commença Drago.

- Nous devrons dans ce cas contrôler encore plus souvent les points des Portoloins, dit Harry. Nous avons déjà établis le système des autorisations mais nous devons être plus prudents sans donner l'impression d'instaurer un régime autoritaire.

- Ce serait en effet regrettable, accorda un vieil homme. Le fait que nous ayons dû utiliser du Veritisérum la dernière fois à remuer pas mal de monde.

- Mais nous avions vu juste, rétorqua George. Ce type était un espion, qui sait ce qui se serait passé s'il avait pu sortir du camp !

- On ne peut cependant pas en faire une habitude, intervint Elisabeth. Même si on continue dans ce sens, ça finira par se retourner contre nous.

- Les… dit Drago.

- Restons pour l'instant sur cet alignement pour ce qui est de contrôler les personnes suspectes, lâcha Harry. Je ne veux pas non plus une rébellion sur les bras mais nous sommes passés à l'étape du Veritasérum en dernier recours et nous étions presque certains de sa culpabilité. Nous avons murement réfléchi avant de le faire et nous devons rester sur cet état d'esprit.

- Je suis d'accord avec Harry, dit Jonathan. Si nous relâchons maintenant, les espions probables qui sont peut être déjà dans le camp penseraient pouvoir agir avec une plus grande liberté. Contrôler en permanence les entrées et sortie est notre seule garantie de préserver cet endroit sûr.

- En mettant un peu plus de contrôle dans les tentes, même si à chaque fois on soulève un refus général, ajouta Fred. Mais la plupart comprenne que l'on fait cela pour les protéger.

- La… lança Drago

- Donc je crois qu'on a à peu près fait le tour aujourd'hui, dit Harry. Neville, tu te chargeras d'aller prévenir le camp à l'est pour ce qui est des Mangemorts en cavale. Kingsley, je vous fais confiance pour choisir les personnes qui feront des relèves près des Portoloins et Elizabeth tu iras aider ceux du campement est à gérer leur agrandissement. Abay, vous…

- Abby, corrigea la concernée.

- Oui, désolé, marmonna Harry. Pour les provisions, vous vous en chargerez en prenant en compte ce que nous avons dit il y a une heure. On se retrouve dans deux jours à trois heures

Attrapant sa pile de parchemin, Harry la confia à Ginny avant de se lever comme la vingtaine de personne présentes pour quitter la tente. Non seulement il faisait à présent nuit mais il avait une migraine d'enfer. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps ils s'étaient enfermés pour commencer la réunion.

- Harry !

En fait, il n'avait qu'une envie : c'était de dormir. Mais à force, il avait saisi qu'il n'y parviendrait plus, non seulement parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas mais en plus à cause de ses cauchemars. Rien ne…

- Harry !

Il sentit soudain quelqu'un le prendre par l'épaule pour le retourner et projeter contre l'un des seuls arbres dans le camp. Alors qu'une douleur aigüe lui traversait la nuque, il considéra le blond sans comprendre.

- Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? demanda Drago dont la colère était largement perceptible.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! coupa-t-il. Tu as passé ton temps à ignorer tout ce que je disais durant la réunion, pire encore, je n'ai pas pu dire un mot !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait…

- Exprès ? finit Drago qui ria jaune. Dis moi les chances pour, qu'à chaque fois que je parle, tu me coupes, et ceux durant trois heures ?

Harry le dévisagea. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le ton qu'il prenait avec lui, encore moins qu'il le traite comme un vulgaire chiffon.

- Lâche-moi, Malefoy.

Le ton qu'il avait pris était bien plus dur qu'avant mais il venait de le faire réagir d'une manière un peu plus que surprenante.

- Malefoy, marmonna celui-ci. Ce n'est plus Drago… j'ai tué quelqu'un ?

Il avait demandé ça d'une manière si naturelle qu'Harry sentit la colère bouillir en lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'éviter, rien de plus, qu'il ne l'approche pas pour pouvoir être enfin en accord avec lui-même.

- Réponds-moi ! lâcha Drago. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites et tu passes ton temps à m'humilier ?

- Tais-toi…

- Certainement pas ! cria-t-il. J'ai tout fait pour m'intégrer et ne causer de problèmes à personne ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais j'aimerais avoir une explication correcte qui m'évitera de me retrouver avec tous l'Ordre à dos à cause d'un type piquant sa crise !

C'était encore pire. Harry avait cru qu'en l'ignorant il pourrait enfin se sentir mieux, mais là, il avait l'impression que quelque chose de brûlant s'était installé dans son estomac, serrant ses poings pour se contrôler. Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

- Laisse-moi, Malefoy, marmonna-t-il en tentant de reprendre son calme ce qui devenait de plus en plus dur au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

- Tu es en train de me traiter comme un moins que rien ! répliqua Drago. Je ne vais pas te…

A vrai dire, Harry ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il craqua à ce moment là et surtout pourquoi il agit ainsi. Attrapant le blond par le col, il le plaqua contre le tronc sur lequel lui-même était juste auparavant avant de l'embrasser.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, c'était si risible et ridicule pour lui qu'il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il ne restait pas au simple baiser de l'enfant sage, allant bien plus loin que les simples lèvres aux quelles il n'aurait certainement pas céder des années auparavant. Et si la douleur était toujours aussi présente, ce fut dans un souffle qu'il se détacha de Drago qui était resté figé tout du long, ne mettant aucune résistance à l'empêcher de prendre possession de sa bouche.

- Je ne… marmonna-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry lui attribua un magistral coup de poing en plein visage, un craquement s'élevant au moment où il toucha sa cible. Mettant ses mains sur son nez, Drago recracha à moitié voûté en direction du sol le sang qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Ne m'approche plus, lança sèchement Harry.

S'éloignant à grand pas, il ne sentait en lui qu'une colère sans nom. Pire encore, il venait de trahir de ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait vécu

* * *

**Comment réagira Drago face à cela ? Harry parviendra-t-il à regagner son calme ? Combien d'entre vous veulent me tuer ? **


	38. 33 Mon tout est ce que je suis4part

**Titre du chapitre : **Mon tout est ce que je suis (4/4)

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Drago parvient peu à peu à trouver sa place. A la suite d'une altercation avec Harry, il est parvenu à lui faire admettre le problème qui grandissait avec les enfants. Mais de son côté, l'ancien Gryffondor a fini par réaliser les véritables sentiments qu'il avait pour le blond. Un cauchemar.

**Petits bavardages :** Non mais il faut me réveiller ! Je vous l'ai dit, j'oublie de poster maintenant que c'est fait sur hpf T.T Donc encore désolée d'avoir oublié, je veux bien tendre mes fesses pour me faire frapper mais j'y tiens alors trouver autre chose pour me taper. Record de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, grand moment d'émotions pour moi :')

AH oui… j'allais vous poster le mauvais chapitre… heureusement que je réfléchis un peu -_-'

**RAR : **

**keikey : **Comme j'ai dit souvent, il y a le couple Harry/Drago, mais je n'ai jamais placé ma fic en romance donc ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai voulu privilégier.

**Eden :** je n'aime pas non plus Ginny… tout comme Rogue mais bon, si je devais tuer les personnages que je n'aime pas, il n'y aurait pas grand monde dans la fic donc il faut faire avec ^^ Pour ce qui est de l'histoire des « gentils/méchants », au fond, ils ne le ressentant pas de cette manière. Dans le chapitre précédent, personne n'est un héro, ils se battent juste pour survivre, rien de plus. Il n'y a plus de Ministère, plus rien pour garder un semblant de vie correct et normal donc tout ce qui compte c'est échapper à Voldemort. Ah oui Harry… bon, moi je l'aime, m'en fiche, il y en aura plus pour moi :D Sérieusement, il n'est pas con, juste qu'il aime celui qui a tué ses amis… c'est normal d'après toi ?

**Playlist :** I am Eve de Mediaveal Baebes

**EDIT : j'ai supprimé le chapitre publié hier pour la simple et bonne raison que je me suis trompée, j'ai publié le chapitre suivant. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais vérifié mais je me suis vraiment croutée, il n'y a pas d'autres mots, j'espère vraiment que vous m'excuserez de cette erreur.**

* * *

- Tu fais quoi exactement ?

Harry haussa un sourcil en l'entendant.

- Elizabeth m'a dit que tu étais parti avec elle dans le camp, lâcha Neville. Tu sais que tu as affolé tout le monde ? !

- Je suis en bonne santé.

- C'est encore à voir, on n'arrête pas de renforcer les consignes et toi tu t'en vas sans prévenir ! Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Juste envie de changer de décor, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais parti courir après des Mangemorts, dit-il en posant son sac sur son lit.

Neville eut un moment d'arrêt en l'entendant, apparemment ne sachant pas s'il se fichait de lui ou non.

- Changer de décor ? répéta-t-il. Non mais tu te rends compte que tu es responsable de ce camp ! Tu n'as pas à partir sans raison valable et sans prévenir qui que ce soit !

Voyons, Harry se voyait très bien en train de lui dire qu'il fuyait Drago. Il n'était parti qu'une petite semaine, sans compter qu'il avait prévenu Ginny dès son arrivée dans l'autre camp. Il était en train de voir tout d'un mauvais œil et en empirant la situation.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu vas bien en ce moment ? demanda Neville en se mettant face à lui.

- Oui.

- C'est ce que tu répètes à tout le monde mais personne n'est aveugle, lâcha-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ? Tu déprimes ?

Harry commençait à sentir une colère apparaître en lui. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? C'était son problème, uniquement le sien alors qu'il cesse de vouloir en apprendre plus.

- Je te promets de ne plus partir à l'improviste, certifia Harry.

- Ce n'est pas assez, répliqua Neville. Si tu continues à agir n'importe comment, tu te retrouveras sans aucune responsabilité ! Bon sang, ces camps tiennent parce que tu es là, si tu commences à être mis sur le côté, on va se retrouver avec de très gros problèmes !

- Je demande juste un peu d'intimité, c'est trop demandé ? rétorqua-t-il en déballant brutalement ses affaires. Je passe mon temps à me tuer la santé pour que tout aille pour le mieux, je veux juste un peu de paix de temps en temps !

Rien n'allait comme il le fallait. Sentant le regard noir que Neville lui portait, il l'entendit quitter la tente en jurant, lui-même arrêtant de vider son sac. Il avait pensé que partir d'ici quelques jours lui ferait oublier ses problèmes mais il avait entièrement faux. En fait, il n'avait fait que retarder l'échéance et il le réalisait difficilement.

Apercevant une silhouette apparaître le long de la tente, il se redressa brusquement, attrapant sa baguette. Mais sa prudence disparut lorsqu'il aperçut les grands yeux de Teddy apparaître à l'entrée.

- Tu vas repartir, Harry ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Non, dit-il en baissant sa baguette tout en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

- Maman a dit de méchantes choses sur toi pendant que tu étais parti, marmonna-t-il alors qu'Harry se mettait à sa hauteur.

- J'ai juste agi bêtement, le rassura-t-il. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je t'assure.

Sautant dans ses bras, Harry serra le garçon contre lui en l'entendant renifler bruyamment. D'un côté, il pouvait facilement comprendre Tonks, il était parti subitement mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela fasse autant de bruit.

- Tu n'es pas censé être à l'école ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Je me suis enfui, marmonna Teddy à son oreille. Je voulais te voir parce que je ne voulais pas croire les trucs qu'ils disaient sur toi là-bas.

Au fond, même s'il ne souhaitait pas penser à Drago, il devait admettre qu'il avait raison pour ce qui concernait les conversations devant les enfants. Si les adultes avaient quelque chose à lui reprocher, qu'ils évitent d'en parler devant eux.

- Ecoute-moi, dit Harry en le détachant de son cou pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne vais pas partir, je te le jure, surtout que je t'ai promis de t'offrir un balai à ton anniversaire, tu crois vraiment que je vais manquer ça ?

Se frottant les yeux, Teddy fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Donc tu vas vite retourner à l'école avant d'avoir des problèmes, tu peux le faire ou bien je t'y emmène par la peau des fesses ?

- Tu m'y emmènes ! répondit-il en souriant.

Bon, ce n'était pas tellement ce qu'il avait envisagé. Attrapant le garçon, il le coinça sous son bras alors que ce dernier éclatait de rire. Traverser un camp avec un truc se débattant en hurlant sous le bras, ce n'était pas vraiment l'option discrétion qu'il avait envisagé au départ.

- J'ai trouvé ça dans ma tente, dit Harry devant Catherine, la responsable des enfants de cet âge.

- Ted, qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore dehors ? lança-t-elle sèchement alors qu'il retournait gentiment au sol en riant encore.

- C'est ma faute, intervint Harry avant qu'il ne se prenne une punition. Disons qu'il s'inquiétait alors il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

Alors que Catherine lui répondait, Harry entrevit des cheveux blonds un peu plus loin occupés à montrer des plantes à certains enfants tout en le fixant.

- A plus tard, lâcha-t-il en coupant la parole à la femme pour partir d'ici à grands pas.

Il avait oublié ce que Drago faisait de ses journées et c'était encore pire pour lui que d'avoir fuit pendant des jours pour pratiquement se rendre près de lui dès son retour. Harry le haïssait depuis des années, et rien ne pouvait changer. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il remua faiblement sa cuillère dans son bol.

- Je sais ce que tu caches.

Intéressé, Harry leva les yeux vers Luna en face de lui.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu es enceinte.

A côté d'elle, Bill venait subitement de recracher ce qu'il venait d'avaler alors que Mme Weasley penchait étrangement la tête sur le côté pour les apercevoir.

- Luna, je suis un homme, rappela-t-il inutilement.

- Et alors ? Les escargots ont bien les deux sexes, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne ponds pas non plus des œufs aux dernières nouvelles, répondit-il.

- Fais attention en te levant, Harry, intervint sérieusement Fred. Tu risques peut être d'écraser un de tes enfants.

Attrapant un des toasts devant lui, Harry le lui jeta au visage sous les cris indignés d'un homme qui se chargeait des provisions.

- Luna, je ne suis pas une poule et je ne peux pas non plus tombe enceinte alors arrête de dire des choses aussi stupides ! lança-t-il.

- Mais ça expliquait beaucoup de chose, rétorqua-t-elle. Tes sautes d'humeurs, ton teint pâle, tes…

- On a compris, coupa Harry en se replongeant dans son bol.

- Harry avec une jupe, je demande à voir, dit Fred alors que Bill acquiesçait. Tu nous le feras pour tes vingt-cinq ans ?

- Et pourquoi pas toi ? rétorqua-t-il amèrement. Je suis certain que cela t'irait à merveille.

Fred secoua alors négativement la tête.

- J'ai déjà essayé, c'est une horreur, marmonna-t-il. Demande à George, lui a mis le soutien-gorge.

Harry le dévisagea un instant en l'entendant. Dans un sens, c'était parfaitement normal vu qu'il s'agissait de Fred et George, sauf qu'il y avait tout de même une limite. Il avait un peu du mal à les imaginer avec des couettes et totalement habillés en rose.

- Où est George d'ailleurs ? demanda Luna.

- Dans le camp au Nord, répondit son frère. Il s'occupe du transfère de certains mais il va revenir ce soir.

Ce fut d'une vague oreille qu'Harry suivit la conversation, trop occupé à remuer le contenu de son bol. Même entouré, il avait l'impression d'être seul. Affreusement ridicule, certes, mais il savait qu'il les avait trahis, alors il préférait rester un peu hors des conversations même si cela le rendait encore plus suspect.

- Ah, voilà Malefoy, marmonna sombrement Fred.

Relevant soudain la tête, Harry l'aperçut à quelques mètres.

- J'ai des choses à régler, dit-il soudainement. Je vous revois ce soir.

Attrapant son toast, Harry laissa son bol encore à moitié plein et s'enfonça à grands pas entre les tentes. Il y avait une chose à laquelle il ne tenait pas, c'était se retrouver face à lui. Peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer, jamais il ne devait à nouveau se retrouver seul avec lui. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry leva un instant les yeux vers le ciel. Noir encre parsemé d'éclat d'or, il était vraiment tard. Même s'il continuait de travailler, il finirait par se faire trouver par ceux de gardes et les rumeurs continueraient encore de s'alimenter sur sa mauvaise santé. Sautant des branches, il tomba à pieds joints dans l'herbe avant de récupérer ses documents avec un sortilège d'attraction.

- _Va-t-en…_

Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait dormir deux heures, il ne visait pas plus haut, il était certes optimiste mais pas idéaliste. Entrant dans sa tente, il posa ses parchemins sur l'une des piles déjà précaires installées par terre et retira sa baguette de sa poche. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était…

- Salut… ou plutôt bonsoir.

A cette voix, Harry pivota immédiatement vers l'entrée pour voir Drago entrer sans invitation.

- Sors d'ici, lâcha sèchement Harry.

- Non merci, répondit-il. J'attends toujours une petite explication pour ce qui c'est passé.

- Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer alors sors d'ici, lança Harry qui sentait une nouvelle colère germer en lui.

- Moi je pense le contraire.

- Vire d'ici avant que je n'y oblige, dit-il en pointant l'extérieur de la tente.

- Et comment ?

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à supporter sa présence, plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il avait l'impression qu'il ne parviendrait pas à garder son calme. Son sang commençait à circuler plus vite, il inspirait et expirait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour contrôler sa respiration mais il savait pertinemment que cela ne pouvait durer plus longtemps. Le dégoût et la haine qu'il se portait nourrissant déjà la colère qu'il voulait refouler.

- Malefoy, sors d'ici ! hurla-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour le forcer à quitter la tente.

Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à tant de résistance. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et au lieu de le trainer dehors, Harry fut emporté dans son élan et rattraper par Drago qui le saisit par le col avant de l'embrasser.

C'était comme vivre une scène du côté opposé. Lui qui avait été submergé par la colère ne comprenait alors pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait. C'était figé qu'il sentait les lèvres du blond contre les siennes, voire même plus vu la proximité qu'ils avaient à ce moment.

- Tu vois Potter, dit-il en le lâchant et s'éloignant à peine de quelques centimètres en laissant son souffle frôler sa peau. Maintenant, si tu veux me frapper, tu auras entièrement raiso…

Un nouveau craquement s'éleva lorsqu'Harry le frappa immédiatement, poing serré et la rage reprenant le dessus.

- Non mais tu sais que la dernière fois tu m'as cassé le nez ? s'exclama Drago en se massant la mâchoire.

- Je t'ai dis de rester loin de moi ! hurla Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce que je te dis ?

Rien allait, il le savait et le sentait. Ce n'était pas normal, absolument pas normal !

- Tu n'as fait que tendre la perche, rétorqua Drago en se redressant. Je n'ai fais que…

- Qui t'a demandé de faire quoique ce soit ? lâcha Harry en le poussant, le blond tombant à la renverse en se cognant contre le lit.

- _Va-t-en._

- Je te hais ! hurla Harry tout en le frappant sous le regard ahuris de Drago qui ne semblait pas saisir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Je te hais !

Tout n'était plus logique, il avait tenté pendant des jours et des semaines de se mentir et de tout ignorer mais l'horreur qui le rongeait n'avait cessé de prendre de l'ampleur plus le temps s'était écoulé.

- Harry, tu…

- La ferme ! cria-t-il en posant un genou sur le bord du lit pour mieux continuer à le frapper. Tu es un Mangemort ! Je te hais !

Il ne se comprenait plus. Depuis tant d'années il avait été certain d'une chose et voilà que tout volait en éclat, lui enlevant toutes les idées qu'il concevait.

- Il faut que tu calmes, lança Drago en essayant d'attraper ses poignets. Tu…

- Tais-toi ! hurla-t-il. Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tu les as tués !

- Harry…

- Tu les as tués ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ! Tu les as tués alors je ne suis pas normal !

Ses poings tremblaient, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son esprit fixer sur une même idée qui lui permettrait de ne pas s'avouer à lui-même ce qui le mettait en horreur.

- Tu es normal, dit Drago. Arrête de…

- Non ! Tu n'en sais rien ! Je te hais et je veux te voir mort ! lâcha Harry qui venait de céder. Je ne devrais pas… je ne… Va crever !

- _Va-t-en…_

Ce n'était plus possible, il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer ainsi. L'ancien Serpentard avait fini par réussir à attraper ses poignets, l'empêchant de le frapper mais le résultat ne semblait pas évoluer à part que le brun était à présent littéralement sur lui.

- Je ne peux pas ! hurla-t-il. Je ne veux pas !

- Calme-toi, marmonna Drago.

- Tu les as tués, répéta-t-il. Je te hais… Je te hais !

- Arrête…

Il ne voulait pas… Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était et ce qu'il pensait. Tremblant, il avait cessé de se débattre. Craquer, il ne le voulait pas mais il ne comprenait plus rien, pire encore il ne se retrouvait plus.

- Ce n'est pas possible, marmonna-t-il alors que sa tête tombait sur la poitrine du blond. Je veux que ça s'arrête…

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa et, lentement, Drago le lâcha. Harry avait mal partout : la gorge, la tête, le cœur, l'estomac, ses muscles… il ne saisissait plus pourquoi il en était arrivé là. Jamais il ne devrait penser qu'il se sentait bien alors que c'était tout le contraire. Jamais il ne devrait se dire qu'il pouvait perdre ses moyens devant lui, que ce n'était pas important. Il ne le pouvait pas…

Mais pourtant, c'était cette légère odeur de menthe qui le rassurait. Si près, il n'avait plus l'envie de mettre un terme aux battements du cœur au-dessus duquel il était alors qu'il l'aurait sans aucun doute hésiter arraché auparavant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était comprendre pourquoi il se dégoutait lui-même… Juste comprendre pour quelles raisons il appréciait ce souffle contre son visage. Comprendre ce qui pouvait justifier le fait qu'il ne repoussait pas cette chaleur sur sa peau. Il n'avait aucune excuse à ne pas s'enfuir en sentant cette étreinte se resserrer et le goût de ces lèvres s'accroître contre les siennes. Il ne pouvait accepter ces mains glissant contre sa peau tandis que les siennes faisaient de même. Jamais il ne le pourrait. Jamais…

- _Je t'en prie, va-t-en…_

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- J'ai donc prévenu tout le monde, expliqua Dumbledore. Nous ne pourrons y aller que demain malheureusement car il nous faut un plan parfaitement établi. Hors de question de se jeter dans un piège.

- Il faut le sortir de là, marmonna Drago. Je ne…

- Il nous faut de l'aide !

Dans un même mouvement, ils s'étaient tous tournés vers Hermione qui était rentrée sans avis dans la pièce. A moitié essoufflée, elle pointait le couloir derrière elle totalement affolée.

- Que se passe-t-il Mlle Granger ? demanda Rogue. Vous…

- Harry ne va pas bien du tout, coupa-t-elle. Il s'est mis à dire des choses insensées avant d'hurler et s'effondrer ! Je vous en prie, il faut l'aider ! 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Potter, reste avec nous ! lança Drago qui était à genoux.

Mais il était toujours inconscient, sa cage thoracique se soulevant à un rythme bien trop soutenu alors qu'une sueur froide s'étalait sur tout son corps.

- Harry, si tu m'entends, fais-nous un signe, dit Ron totalement perdu.

Cependant, rien ne changea. Drago, lui, était tout aussi largué que le rouquin. Il n'y connaissait rien à la magie médicale autant dire que, malgré le fait qu'il le détestait, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il tenait à le voir mourir devant lui. A cette simple pensée, Harry cessa de bouger, ne remuant absolument plus aucun muscle.

- Eh, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança-t-il en se penchant sur lui.

Posant ses doigts contre son cou, il sentit soudain quelque chose de lourd tomber dans son estomac lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus aucun pouls. C'était une blague… une énorme blague qui n'était absolument pas drôle !

- Weasley, tu sais réanimer version moldue ? lança-t-il précipitamment en se tournant vers lui.

- De quoi tu…

Regardant partout dans le couloir, il ne vit personne, encore moins Granger revenir avec de l'aide. Drago se passa alors nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il n'y connaissait rien, vraiment rien, juste de vagues images qu'il avait aperçu lorsqu'ils étaient passé devant une boutique de « télévizieur » pendant les vacances de Noël. Pour faire simple, il avait comme l'impression qu'il allait briser les côtes de Potter. Rebroussant ses manches, Drago dégagea la poitrine du Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy ? lança Ron affolé.

- Aucune idée, avoua Drago. Tiens-moi ses lunettes.

Bon il fallait juste l'« embrasser », bien qu'il ait saisi le principe de transférer l'air dans les poumons. Il ne le faisait pas pour lui, voilà ce qu'il devait se dire.

- Harry !

Sauvé par Granger à quelques millimètres du désastre. Se redressant, il vit son futur glisser littéralement sur ses genoux avant d'arriver à sa hauteur.

- Depuis combien de temps a-t-il cessé de respirer ? demanda-t-il en attrapant le poignet d'Harry.

- Moins d'une minute, répondit Drago qui recula pour lui laisser de la place.

En voyant le visage totalement apeuré de Granger, le Serpentard sentit bien que la situation était critique, chose que lui-même ressentait sans trop de problèmes. Oui, il haïssait Potter. Oui, il avait rêvé un nombre incalculable de fois de le tuer mais ce n'était pour ça qu'il devait claquer maintenant.

- Tout va bien aller, dit Ron en se levant pour prendre maladroitement Hermione dans ses bras.

Mais Drago avait peur du contraire vu le visage de son futur. Même si un nombre impressionnant de sortilèges sortaient de sa baguette, la poitrine de Potter restait toujours immobile. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il reste en vie… Peu importe de quelle façon cela devait se faire, il fallait qu'il se réveille…

Dans un cri, Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors sa poitrine se souleva soudain pour reprendre de l'air.

- C'est une salle de classe ? demanda le futur de Drago en désignant la porte derrière eux tout en attrapant le Gryffondor dans ses bras alors qu'il crachait ses poumons.

Dumbledore acquiesça, celui-ci ouvrant brusquement la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce et d'allonger Harry sur le bureau.

- Ne bouge surtout pas, ordonna le blond alors que les autres entraient immédiatement à sa suite.

Mais Harry était pris d'une crise de toux incontrôlable.

- Il ne va pas bien, lança Hermione tremblante.

- Je crois que c'est assez facile à voir, répliqua sèchement Drago à côté d'elle alors que Ron lui jeta un regard noir.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que la toux du Gryffondor devint encore plus terrible, s'arrachant de l'emprise du futur du Serpentard pour se pencher et vomir au sol.

- Que lui est-il exactement arrivé ? demanda Rogue assez perplexe alors que le blond le forçait à changer de position pour éviter qu'il ne se noie dans son propre vomi.

- Aucune idée, dit sincèrement Drago. Je l'ai un peu malmené avec mes questions, je l'admets, mais il s'est mis à dire des choses bizarres.

- Quoi exactement ? interrogea Dumbledore.

- « Je n'en sais rien », voilà ce qu'il répétait, répondit Hermione. Au début, c'était en concordance avec ce que disait Malefoy mais, à la fin, c'était comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'est mis à hurler comme un fou, je vous jure que personne ne l'a touché.

Cependant, Harry continuait sa crise. Le fixant, Drago avait l'impression de se voir, chose étrange qui lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenir en plus de lui soulever le cœur.

- Il me faudrait un peu plus d'informations, lança le futur du Serpentard en se détournant un instant de son « patient ». Vous êtes certains qu'il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça, c'était en cinquième année lorsqu'il avait rêvé de l'attaque de mon père au Ministère, dit Ron. Mais là, c'est dix fois pire !

- Si cela avait un rapport avec Voldemort, je pense également qu'il y aurait eu autre chose, affirma Dumbledore.

- Mais ce garçon est en train de se vider, lâcha McGonagall. Il faut bien que…

Harry attrapa soudain le futur de Drago par le col, s'en aidant pour se redresser à moitié alors qu'il se calmait pour arrêter de déverser le contenu de son estomac à terre.

- …

- Ne parle pas, dit le blond en tentant de faire en sorte qu'il le lâche.

- Tu l'aime, lança-t-il entre deux toux.

Sous les regards interloqués de toutes les personnes dans la salle, il y eut un moment de silence.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, dit le futur de Drago. Tu…

- Mon futur… c'est pour ça…

- Vous comprenez de quoi il parle ? demanda Rogue.

Celui-ci fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Je crois qu'il parle de son futur et que tu l'aimes, marmonna Ron qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

- Tout le monde aime Harry, ce n'est pas une nouvelle, rétorqua le blond. Après des années, j'ai fini par arrêté de le détester.

Apparemment, personne ne saisissait le sens des paroles du Gryffondor, le futur de Drago en premier qui le dévisageait interloqué. Mais Harry secouait négativement la tête, se forçant à ravaler ce qui voulait lui sortir de l'estomac.

- Tu l'aimes, répéta-t-il plus fermement.

- Je ne…

- Tu aimes mon futur, coupa-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux. J'ai vu… je sais pour Poudlard… il n'y a plus rien…je sais pour le Manoir…

Il avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient prendre feu à chaque fois qu'il disait un mot.

- J'ai tout vu, marmonna Harry en reprenant sa respiration. Tout… y compris la nuit dans sa tente.

Si le silence était avant tout étrange pour ceux les observant, il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

- Euh… je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose de travers, marmonna Hermione qui les dévisageait tous deux alors qu'Harry le tenait toujours pas le col.

Mais au vu du visage pâlissant de l'ancien Serpentard, il fut parfaitement clair qu'elle avait saisi chacun mots prononcés par Harry, le blond considérant le Gryffondor sans prononcer un mot alors que son regard trahissait tout ce qui passait par son esprit.

* * *

**De quelle manière tous ceux présent dans la salle vont-ils réagir ? Comment le futur de Drago répondra-t-il à l'intervention d'Harry ? Quelles réponses pourra-t-il apporter de plus ?**

Question bête, j'hésite à réunir les deux parties du prochain chapitre comme d'habitude... Je fais comme d'habitude ou bien je laisse tel quel ? :/


	39. 34 Depuis le début tout n'était que

**/ ! ****\**** A lire absolument ! **

**Il se trouve que la semaine dernière, dans les premières heures de la publication du chapitre, je me suis trompée. Pour faire simple ce n'était pas le bon chapitre, l'erreur a été corrigée le matin d'où la « double » publication afin d'envoyer l'alerte à tous les abonnés. **

**Si le chapitre (celui en dessous, maintenant), vous dit quelque chose, revenez en arrière, il vous manque le vrai de la semaine dernière. **

**Le mauvais chapitre, c'était censé être celui de cette semaine. Bonne nouvelle cependant, j'avais dans mon erreur publier la moitié de ce chapitre donc l'autre moitié est inédite. **

**Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour mon erreur.**

**Titre du chapitre : **Depuis le début …tout n'était que mensonges.

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Attrapé par les Mangemorts, le futur d'Harry est enfermé. Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, le groupe pour venir à son secours se constitut mais c'est sans compter un malaise d'Harry l'obligeant à voir les souvenirs de son futur. A son réveil, il interpelle immédiatement celui de Drago.

**Playlist :** M01 de Yuki Kajiura (OAV 7 pour plus de précision -_-")

* * *

Le futur de Drago venait de s'asseoir sur un bout du bureau alors qu'Harry parvenait enfin à se calmer. Même si personne ne parlait, il était simple de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

- Comment as-tu su ? marmonna le blond.

Harry haussa les épaules, il ne se l'expliquait pas lui-même.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en se raclant la gorge pour éviter de tousser à nouveau. Il y avait pleins d'images… C'était comme si ma tête allait exploser… Des images et puis des sons… je ne sais pas…

Rien que de le mentionner, il sentait encore les vestiges de cette douleur dans son crâne. Et si certains continuaient de les dévisager, Drago s'avança de quelques pas.

- Il y a une petite chose que je voudrais clarifier, dit-il.

Son futur se détournant d'Harry, il posa les yeux sur lui.

- Je suis homo ? lâcha Drago.

Il n'était pas passé par quatre chemins, il le savait et il ne voulait pas vraiment attendre pour avoir une réponse.

- Non, répondit son futur.

- Donc je n'ai pas compris, conclut Drago en se tournant vers Hermione qui venait elle aussi d'être surprise.

- J'aime Harry, poursuivit le blond.

Sur le coup, Drago laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir. C'était une blague ?

- Potter est une fille ? demanda-t-il stupidement.

Ce fut Ron qui se chargea de répondre, secouant négativement la tête.

- Donc je suis homo ! lâcha Drago en revenant sur son futur.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, rectifia son futur. J'aime Harry, c'est certain, mais je ne suis pas homo.

- Si je puis me permettre, intervint Rogue, M. Potter semble être muni depuis sa naissance de tout l'équipement nécessaire pour faire de lui un homme, j'ai tord ?

Si Ron semblait tout d'un coup pris d'un doute, Hermione le dévisagea durement alors qu'Harry fixait tout le monde en faisant instinctivement aller et venir son regard entre eux et son entre-jambe.

- C'est un homme, certifia le futur de Drago. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je l'aime, peu importe qu'il soit un homme ou bien s'il avait été une femme, je me fiche pas mal de ça. Harry est Harry, c'est tout.

- Euh… ce ne serait pas un peu utopiste ? marmonna Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione avant de se prendre un magistral coup de pied dans le tibia.

- Je suis homo… répéta Drago qui fixait à présent le bureau totalement abasourdi ne comprenant que cette simple chose.

- Bon sang, vous êtes butés ! lâcha le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour faire simple, je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous ne s'est véritablement posé la question de savoir ses préférences. La situation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça, alors, disons que nous avons sauté certaines étapes.

- Malgré tout… il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas, marmonna Harry.

Avec tout ce qu'il avait vu, il ne savait plus comment penser ni de quelle manière il devait commencer à parler.

- M. Malefoy, je crois qu'il est grand temps de nous dire clairement ce qui vous est arrivé, dit Dumbledore.

- Je ne pense pas que…

- Albus a raison, nous ne manquons pas de temps et il est fort probable que cela nous aidera à comprendre le comportement de M. Potter, affirma McGonagall. Enfin… l'autre Potter…

Mais tout le monde avait déjà saisi l'idée. Le futur de Drago semblait être partagé entre l'idée de le faire et celle de rester silencieux. Il paraissait abattu, voire même anéanti et ce fut en se passant la main dans ses cheveux qu'il regarda un court instant Harry à côté de lui. Ce dernier ne voulait quant à lui que des réponses. Il avait vu tant de choses, d'images, de conversations qu'il en était perdu. Il ne comprenait aucun lien entre les scènes qu'il avait vues et avait totalement perdu de vue le cours du temps. Des souvenirs, oui, c'était ce qu'il avait vu mais… que dire de plus ?

- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il nous faudrait une Pensine, dit le futur de Drago à voix basse en posant ses yeux gris sur Dumbledore.

Celui-ci acquiesça, sortant sa baguette de sa cape pour la remuer légèrement, le grand récipient se posant lentement sur l'une des tables. Quittant le bureau sur lequel Harry se redressait pour s'asseoir convenablement, le blond nettoya d'un coup de baguette le sol avant de s'approcher de la Pensine.

Pointant sa baguette sur sa tempe, il en tira un souvenir dont la couleur ne cessait de varier. Dumbledore était perplexe en voyant cela, de même que Rogue et McGonagall mais le futur du Serpentard répondit bien vite à leur regard interrogateur.

- Un petit sort que nous utilisions durant les réunions, résuma-t-il.

Au fond de la pièce, il sembla qu'un immense écran de vapeurs noires venait d'apparaître.

- Je vous conseillerai de vous s'asseoir, dit le blond. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer.

Si Ron obligea Hermione à s'asseoir près de lui en tenant sa main, Drago s'installa instinctivement près d'Harry, non pas pour le réconforter mais plutôt pour guetter ses réactions. Potter était le seul avec son futur à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, autant dire qu'il tenait lui aussi à comprendre clairement la situation. Et puis, inconsciemment, Drago le trouvait bien trop pâle et redoutait à ce qu'il se remette à redécorer le sol.

- Allez-y, dit Dumbledore une fois installé.

Le futur du Serpentard hocha la tête maladroitement avant de s'asseoir.

- Il y a dix ans, Poudlard a été attaqué, dit-il.

- Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda Rogue.

- Vingt-six ans, répondit le blond. Harry aussi. Nous avons remonté d'un peu plus de dix ans dans le passé.

- Continuez, convia McGonagall.

Mais cela semblait assez dur pour lui.

- Si nous n'avions pas remonté le temps, dit-il lentement. Normalement, dans deux semaines Poudlard se faisait attaquer.

Derrière lui, la vapeur noire se modifia, dévoilant un château en feu. Une Pensine que tout le monde pouvait voir, Harry saisissait mieux pourquoi il y en avait une au milieu de la tente dans lesquels ils avaient finis pas faire les réunions de l'Ordre.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé pour Harry, continua le futur de Drago. Il me l'a raconté plus tard mais disons qu'il est plus simple de raconter ma version. Si tu veux, ajouta-t-il au Gryffondor, tu pourras ajouter des choses que tu as vues.

Harry acquiesça, tout de même incertain de vouloir montrer les images qui avaient hantées pendant des années son futur et dont lui-même ne supportait pas l'idée.

- Sur ordre de Voldemort, raconta le blond. Nous avons trouvé un moyen de faire rentrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard, la seule règle était que ceux refusant de se mettre sous ses ordres devaient mourir.

Harry préféra fermer les yeux en revoyant des scènes si semblables à celles qu'il avait vu, pire encore, celles dont il n'avait fait qu'entendre les récits.

- Vous avez tué des élèves de votre propre maison ? demanda McGonagall effarée.

Il acquiesça difficilement, préférant rester les yeux rivés au sol.

- Comment…

Drago avait beau voir les souvenirs de son futur, il ne comprenait pas. Dans deux semaines, il aurait dû tuer des dizaines de personnes. Non, il ne parvenait à comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver là.

- Jamais je ne pourrai faire ça, lança-t-il en détachant son regard de la Pensine pour venir dévisager les professeurs.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, intervint son futur en le regardant. Nous n'avons pas vécu les mêmes choses.

- Je veux bien croire que vous êtes différents mais il y a quand même une grosse dif… commença Ron.

- Oui, il y a une différence, approuva le blond. Le fait que nous soyons revenus dans le passé.

Face aux regards interrogateurs de son passé et d'Harry, le futur de Drago se massa un instant la tempe.

- Cela va sans doute vous paraître assez égocentrique mais durant ces derniers mois, le sujet d'attention de tout le monde, c'était nous, dit-il. Et même si cela peut vous sembler stupide, c'est grâce à ça que les choses se sont arrangées.

- En quoi le fait que vous soyez ici à… commença Drago.

- Là d'où nous venons, rien n'a distrait notre attention, répondit son futur. Autrement dit, personne ne nous a empêché Harry et moi de nous battre. En clair, nous ne faisions que nous haïr de plus en plus et nous nous sommes battus bien plus souvent que vous.

A nouveau, la vapeur noire se transforma pour laisser apparaître l'une de ces disputes. Pour Ron qui avait assisté au dernier vrai conflit entre les deux, il était clair que la situation était bien pire sur ce qu'il voyait à présent, les sortilèges lancés partant frapper certains élèves ou bien entamant les murs du château.

- Pour faire court, j'ai quasiment sauté dans les bras de Voldemort lorsque j'ai reçu la Marque, résuma-t-il dans un sourire qui ne l'était pas du tout. Pour moi, les Moldus n'étaient rien d'autre que des créatures douées d'un minimum de cervelle et les nés de Moldus de sales bestioles bien mieux mortes que vivantes. J'ai été incroyablement heureux de pouvoir réaliser les plans de Voldemort et faire entrer des Mangemorts dans le château.

Mais son ton sonnait faux, en fait, c'était comme s'il montrait le moins de souvenirs possible pour éviter lui-même de se les rappeler.

- Durant l'attaque, reprit-il. Il y a eu des centaines de morts. Elèves, membres de l'Ordre, professeurs… j'ai tué Ron et Hermione devant Harry et plus tard j'ai appris que vous étiez vous aussi morts.

Il venait de désigner Dumbledore et Rogue du regard. Même si tous les deux restaient impassibles, il était clair que la nouvelle avait malgré tout du mal à passer.

- Je n'ai plus revu Harry durant plusieurs années, poursuivit le futur de Drago. Je ne peux faire qu'un résumé pour lui. Il a vidé son coffre à Gringotts et a acheté un immense Manoir dans lequel le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix a été établi. De nombreux membres y sont venus s'installer et c'est durant cette période qu'il a commencé à participer aux expériences au Ministère.

Etrangement, dans un mouvement, tous pivotèrent vers Harry qui acquiesça vaguement. En effet, il s'agissait d'un résumé, il pouvait facilement le saisir vu qu'il avait estimé à près de quatre ans cette période.

- Pour ma part, j'ai continué à servir Voldemort, dit le blond. Même si je partais tuer volontiers des Moldus et autres, je me suis rendu compte que si cela continuait ainsi, les Mangemorts allaient finir par se tuer eux-mêmes. Voldemort accorde peu d'importance à la vie des autres, mais quand je lui ai expliqué qu'installer une sorte d'infirmerie permettrait de garder auprès de lui ses plus fidèles serviteurs, il m'a laissé m'entraîner et apprendre la magie médicale.

- Il vous a laissé lui soumettre une idée ? s'étonna Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil.

- Je fais court, accorda-t-il dans un faible sourire. Mais à force de parler haut et fort, j'ai pu mener quelques recherches, sans parler des informations que nous avons pu récupérer au Ministère sur la magie sans baguette. Avec deux trois autres personnes, nous avons déterré des sorts laissés à l'abandon depuis longtemps en y rajoutant notre petite touche… disons…

- Magie Noire, résuma Rogue.

- Oui, approuva-t-il à contre cœur. Mais c'est grâce à cela que nous avons fait tant de progrès. Pour parfaire le tout, il faut savoir que les expériences de magie sans baguette étaient très dangereuses. Harry en a lui-même fait les frais que ce soit sur sa santé ou bien par des blessures. L'avantage était qu'au Ministère, des mesures de sécurité étaient prises. Pas chez Voldemort. Une bonne partie des patients sur lesquels nous pouvions nous « exercer » étaient des Mangemorts ayant participé aux expériences. Moi-même j'ai tenté, et je ne l'utilise que rarement ou bien lorsque je perds un peu le contrôle.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent soudain, se rappelant de leur arrivée devant les grilles de Poudlard. En effet, lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle, il était tout aussi capable que le futur du Gryffondor.

- Et puis il y a eu cette fameuse attaque dans un village, dit le blond en soupirant. Je me suis fait stupidement coincer dans une maison que l'un de mes « collègues » a détruite. J'ai été retrouvé par des membres de l'Ordre le matin et je suis resté deux jours dans la cave sans aucun problème.

- Puis mon futur a découvert que tu étais là, ajouta Harry en se remémorant la scène.

Celui-ci approuva alors que les images changèrent derrière lui. C'était si étrange de revoir exactement la même scène mais vu du côté opposé. Recevoir des coups sous les hurlements de son futur, Harry avait vraiment du mal à digérer la chose.

- C'est de là que j'ai eu ma cicatrice, dit le futur du Serpentard en se massant la mâchoire. Disons qu'à ce moment là, je m'étais surtout attendu à mourir alors ce n'est vraiment rien de grave comparé à ce que j'aurai pu devenir.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais resté enfermé un an, murmura Harry à mi-voix en serrant ses genoux contre lui pour éviter de recommencer à trembler.

- Un an et des cacahuètes, certifia-t-il en souriant à peine.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Face à ces mots, tous se tournèrent vers lui alors que l'écran de vapeurs redevenait noir.

- Je ne comprends pas comment en un an tu as pu passer de Mangemort à… enfin… je n'arrive pas à saisir, marmonna Harry.

- L'autre Harry aussi, ne t'en fait pas, accorda le blond.

Apparemment, le futur de Drago cherchait le meilleur moyen de s'expliquer, pesant chacun de ses mots.

- Ce qui fait que j'ai changé durant ce lapse de temps, c'est tout simplement la manière dont j'ai été enfermé, dit-il finalement.

- En clair ? demanda Rogue.

- En clair, il existe différentes prisons, dit le blond. Il y a la prison commune, celle que l'on peut croiser partout. Enfermé, il n'en reste pas moins que tu restes en contact avec les autres détenus, parlant des projets que tu peux avoir, liant d'autres relations douteuses. Il y a Azkaban. Là, tu es aussi en contact avec d'autres prisonniers mais tu es enfermé dans ta propre tête et, quand tu en sors, la seule envie qui t'anime est de vouloir te venger de ceux qui t'y ont envoyé. Il y a aussi la cellule où tu es seul, aucun contact, ou tu peux soit confirmer ce que tu es déjà ou bien finir par devenir fou. Et il y avait là où j'étais.

- Mais ça ressemble à celle que tu viens de citer, rétorqua Harry.

Mais il secoua négativement la tête.

- Ce Manoir était très ancien, expliqua-t-il. J'étais dans l'une des pièces de la cave. Pas de lumière naturelle, rien pouvant me rattacher à l'extérieur excepté une chose. J'avais accès au système d'aération.

Face au regard perplexe de certain, le futur du Serpentard reformula.

- J'entendais tout, dit-il. Plus particulièrement le rez-de-chaussée où avait lieu les repas, les réunions, les plus grosses disputes et toutes les annonces importantes. Je pouvais parfois aussi, surtout la nuit, entendre dans les étages.

- En quoi entendre peut changer quelqu'un ? lança Rogue.

- Vous voilà bien placer pour demander cela, Severus, répliqua Dumbledore en le dévisageant.

- Au début, je haïssais tout le monde, intervint le futur de Drago avant que le maître des Potions ne puissent répondre. Lorsque j'entendais qu'une attaque avait eu lieu, je me disais : « encore des Moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe en moins ». Il en était de même pour l'annonce d'un décès d'un membre de l'Ordre. Mais… les mois ont passés et… disons qu'à la fin ce n'était plus vraiment la même chose.

Son regard fixé au sol, il semblait vouloir oublier ces moments.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle à entendre une mère hurler pour que son fils revienne ? marmonna-t-il. Est-ce que vous pouvez rire lorsque vous entendez un enfant demander pourquoi son père n'est pas rentré depuis des jours ? … … Inconsciemment, j'avais fini par apprécier certaines personnes, leurs histoires, leur voix surtout qui racontait parfois des trucs stupides mais… plusieurs fois j'ai cessé de les entendre.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression de voir les yeux du futur de Drago se mettre à briller alors qu'il penchait la tête, laissant ses cheveux tomber devant son visage.

- Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai cessé d'haïr Harry, dit-il. Parmi tous ceux que je pouvais entendre, il était celui qui hurlait le plus souvent, et pas seulement le jour… Il ne dormait plus, il n'avait plus réellement fermé l'œil depuis l'attaque de Poudlard et n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars qui réveillaient finalement tout le Manoir. Même avec des sorts, disons que personne ne pensait à la bouche d'aération alors j'entendais tout. Et il n'y avait rien de drôle…

Les simples souvenirs qui étaient apparus grâce à la Pensine ne représentaient qu'une pièce sombre dans laquelle il demeurait sans arrêt sur son lit.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de mots pour expliquer comment j'ai réfléchi, la plupart du temps, je restais les yeux fixés au plafond à écouter, poursuivit-il. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que je ne suis pas devenu totalement fou.

- Attendez, ils vous ont laissé durant plus d'un an dans une cave sans jamais vous en faire sortir ? s'étonna McGonagall.

- Vous en faisiez partie, ajouta le blond. Et oui, je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour pendant plus d'un an, raison pour laquelle j'ai finit par perdre mes repères. Je n'étais pas maltraité, ils m'apportaient à manger mais parfois, il s'agissait d'un plateau pour une journée complète, d'autres pour un repas, parfois deux jours… je mangeais à ma faim mais je ne savais plus quelle heure il était alors je laissais mon estomac me guider.

Un an… Drago observa son futur en silence. En fait, il ne savait pas si lui-même aurait pu supporter l'idée de rester ainsi durant tant de mois. Rien que pour cela, il l'admirait en partie mais préféra ne rien dire.

- Durant cette période, Harry a été fait prisonnier, continua le blond en se redressant. Apparemment, il s'agissait de la première tentative pour faire tomber le Ministère. Les Mangemorts ont échoué mais un groupe pas très net a réussi à s'infiltrer jusqu'au Département des Mystères et en sortir Harry. Je sais que les membres de l'Ordre ont remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver mais il a fini par tomber dans les mains de Voldemort. Durant des semaines, il a été torturé, sans compter que durant cette période, le Ministère est véritablement tombé. Quand enfin ils l'ont ramené au quartier général, ça a été pire.

- Les cauchemars, dit Harry à voix-basse.

Le blond approuva.

- Il commençait à devenir cinglé, dit le futur de Drago. C'est du moins comme ça que je le percevais et finalement, il y a eu l'attaque du Manoir.

La brume se modifia, laissant apparaître l'explosion de la porte de la cellule.

- Je sais que Lupin était le gardien du Secret, poursuivit-il. Mais il s'est fait prendre, personne n'a jamais retrouvé son corps et c'est ainsi que l'Ordre du Phénix s'est fait piéger.

- Et que tu as retourné ta veste, ajouta Harry. Mon futur n'a rien compris à ce moment là.

- Et je le comprends, dit-il en souriant. Vu sa tête, il pensait que j'allais le tuer.

Derrière lui, ses souvenirs venaient illustrer ses paroles.

- En arrivant dans le camp de secours, j'ai été oublié, continua-t-il. Harry avait autre chose en tête et je suis resté à l'écart durant plusieurs jours.

- Attendez, comment était-il sûr que le camp pour leur fuite serait sûr ? demanda Dumbledore intrigué.

- Lupin ne le connaissait pas, répondit le futur du Serpentard. C'est du moins comme ça que je l'ai compris. Le camp s'est étalé au fil des années pour finalement se séparer en quatre morceaux un peu partout au Royaume-Unis.

- Et vous dans tout cela ? interrogea Rogue.

- Personne ne me faisait confiance. Mais comme je ne faisais rien de mal, ils me laissaient tranquille. C'est un peu grâce à Ginny qu'Harry en est venu à arrêter de vouloir me tuer.

- Ginny ? répéta Ron. Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

- Elle était enceinte, répondit Harry. C'est lui qui l'a découvert et qui a également aidé ta sœur à le mettre au monde.

La mâchoire de Ron se décrocha littéralement. Sa sœur… sa toute petite sœur…

- Qui est le père ? lâcha-t-il en se tournant désespérément vers Harry.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! répondit-il immédiatement au vu du regard de son ami. Enfin… pas mon futur moi ! C'est un homme du nom de Jonathan…

- Qui est ce type ?

- M. Weasley, vous ne croyez pas que vous nous faites perdre du temps ? intervint McGonagall. Au lieu de vous lamenter, vous devriez être heureux de savoir que votre sœur a eu un enfant au vu de tous les morts qu'il semble y avoir eu !

- Un magnifique petit bébé qui n'arrêtait pas d'hurler, ajouta le futur de Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Il a hérité de sa mère.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux retourner à votre récit, dit Dumbledore.

Le blond acquiesça.

- Donc personne ne m'aimait vraiment, ce qui est normal, mais j'étais utile parce que je savais particulièrement bien soigner. Cependant, je n'avais pas de baguette donc la plupart du temps, Harry était toujours derrière moi pour me surveiller. Puis est venu l'histoire avec les enfants.

- Des enfants ? répéta Rogue.

- Oui, surtout un, dit-il. Il s'appelait Joan. Officiellement, je ne devais pas m'approcher d'eux, sauf que lui s'était donné pour mission de venir me voir tous les jours même si je lui disais d'arrêter. Il est même parfois venu avec d'autres enfants.

- J'imagine que ça n'a pas du plaire, murmura Dumbledore.

- Harry était furieux, admit le futur de Drago. Mais les enfants ont continué de venir et j'ai cessé de les chasser en entendant ce qu'ils voulaient faire et à quoi ils s'amusaient. Le camp était certes très organisé pour ce qui de Voldemort mais les membres de l'Ordre en avaient oublié les enfants qui commençaient à faire des choses assez dangereuses. Après une « gentille » conversation avec Harry, je suis parvenu à me faire entendre.

Harry ne put quant à lui esquisser un sourire à ce qu'il disait. « Gentille »… bel euphémisme en ce qui concernait la discussion.

- C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai pu récupérer une baguette, enseigner aux plus jeunes et également participer aux réunions de l'Ordre, expliqua-t-il. C'est aussi durant cette période qu'Harry et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés, mais disons que ça a tourné au cauchemar pour lui.

- J'ai dû mal à saisir, intervint Drago alors qu'Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. Tu l'as harcelé ?

Si Hermione avait pu le faire en toute discrétion, elle se serait levée pour assommer le Serpentard.

- Non, je n'ai rien fait de cela, répondit son futur en se rasseyant. Disons que je l'appréciais, mais que je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'inquiétais un peu trop pour lui y compris de la manière dont il me traitait. Cependant, Harry a été un peu plus intelligent que moi et a fini par savoir ce qui lui passait véritablement par la tête, je n'ai su qu'après qu'en plus il en tombait malade.

- Je n'ai pas compris, intervint Ron. En quoi le fait de savoir qu'il était gay pouvait le faire tomber malade ? Bon, je sais, c'est dur à avaler, j'ai encore du mal à le croire mais…

- Je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas une question d'homosexualité qui a posée le plus de problème, coupa le futur de Drago.

- Je trouve déjà que c'est un sacré problème, marmonna Rogue.

Celui-ci reçut un regard dur de Dumbledore.

- Je suis celui qui a tué ses amis, un Mangemort qui plus est, répondit le blond. Il ne devrait pas m'aimer. Toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry. Tu trouverais ça normal ?

Il fronça les sourcils, serrant encore un peu plus ses genoux contre lui. Non, ce n'était absolument pas normal. Jamais il ne pourrait apprécier un homme ayant tué ses amis, encore moins se mettre hypothétiquement à l'aimer. Il était clair qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter et qu'il se dégouterait lui-même.

- Tu connais la suite, marmonna le futur de Drago.

La bouche d'Harry s'entrouvrit un moment.

- J'ai vu jusqu'à… enfin… la première fois où vous avez…

Bon sang, rien que d'y penser, il se sentait incroyablement gêné, le pire, c'était qu'il ne parlait pas de lui mais qu'il en avait l'impression.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai vu, marmonna-t-il enfouissant littéralement sa tête entre ses genoux pour cacher le fait qu'il était rouge comme une pivoine.

A côté de lui, Drago faisait aller et venir son regard entre son futur, le Gryffondor et le sol, sentant monter en lui comme une étrange chaleur. Même dit d'une manière assez confuse, il avait lui aussi saisi l'idée générale. Potter et lui… lui et Potter… l'un dans l'autre… il avait vraiment envie de s'enterrer et ne plus jamais refaire surface.

- Tu n'as rien vu de plus ? s'étonna le futur du Serpentard.

- C'est tout de même assez, marmonna McGonagall alors que Dumbledore esquissait un faible sourire tandis que Rogue cachait tant bien que mal son rictus de dégoût.

Harry secoua négativement la tête, chose assez étrange puisqu'il était entièrement regroupé sur lui-même.

- Il manque donc une bonne année, conclut le blond.

- Nous pouvons peut être passé vos ébats avec Potter, intervint Rogue.

Mais celui-ci fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Je crois que je leur dois une explication à tous les deux, répondit le futur du Serpentard en désignant Drago et Harry.

A ces mots, le Gryffondor releva soudain la tête. Il était curieux. Malgré le fait qu'il était incroyablement gêné, il voulait comprendre comment son « lui » avait pu finir véritablement avec le blond. Drago… et bien il se demandait tout simplement si ce n'était pas un très mauvais rêve. Même si, au fond, il pouvait comprendre certaines choses, il avait vraiment du mal à admettre que son futur s'était gaiement envoyé en l'air avec celui de Potter, ça méritait tout de même quelques explications.

- J'ai un peu de mal à formuler ce qu'il s'est passé alors il vaut mieux vous montrer et...

Tirant sa baguette, le futur de Drago se leva et se tourna vers la Pensine, semblant hésiter.

- C'est un sort que j'ai fait moi-même et qui n'est pas tout à fait au point donc je ne garantis pas les effets secondaires, dit-il en pivotant vers Dumbledore.

- En quoi consiste-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Savoir ce que je pensais à ce moment là, expliqua-t-il. En plus approfondi, j'ai utilisé des bases de Légimencie mais appliqués aux souvenirs pour permettre aux personnes extérieurs de savoir ce que le possesseur du souvenir avait dans la tête à ce moment là.

Si Harry et Ron avaient tous deux haussés un sourcil d'incompréhension, les autres acquiescèrent.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda McGonagall.

- Non, certifia-t-il. Mais, comme je l'ai dit, il n'est pas au point donc il risque peut être d'y avoir des effets secondaires.

- Si vous êtes sûr allez-y, dit Dumbledore en désignant la Pensine.

Il était déjà étrange d'avoir cette grande brume sombre se dégageant au-dessus du récipient mais ce fut encore plus déconcertant lorsqu'Harry sentit comme un bourdonnement dans son crâne. A côté, Drago avait posé ses mains sur ses tempes et semblait être en pleine méditation.

- Il s'agit du lendemain matin, dit le futur de Drago alors que la brume s'animait soudain. Je passe les détails pour certains… ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Rogue

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

_Adossé à la barre du lit, Drago inspira profondément. Baissant les yeux, il l'observa sans dire un mot alors que sa main continuait sans qu'il le veuille à passer entre les mèches brunes. A le voir ainsi, il avait du mal à croire que c'était la même personne qui lui avait presque brisé la mâchoire quelques heures plutôt. Il bougeait à peine, sa respiration se faisant à peine entendre et son visage était bien plus doux qu'auparavant._

Drago eut un faible sourire, Harry était vraiment un drôle de phénomène, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Mais le voir ainsi dormir si calmement lui faisait mal au cœur, d'autant plus que toutes les cicatrices dans son dos étaient visibles.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- D'où a-t-il eu toutes… commença Hermione horrifiée.

- Macnair principalement, répondit simplement le futur du Serpentard. Bellatrix, Voldemort et tous ceux qui s'ennuyaient.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

_Cessant de passer sa main entre les cheveux bruns, il effleura la peau brillante du à une brûlure. Harry remua légèrement, bougeant de quelques centimètres sa tête de la poitrine de Drago avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau, la respiration régulière. Une, deux, trois, quatre… pas besoin de les compter pour se rendre compte à quel point il y en avait surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait de si près. Brûlures, entailles… il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer encore et encore le dos étendu en partie sur lui._

Cependant, il se sentait mal. Le voir ainsi si calme et si paisible en sachant qu'il se trouvait près de lui n'avait rien de drôle au contraire. Depuis des années où aucune nuit ne lui avait été favorable, voilà qu'Harry se reposait pour la première fois depuis tant de temps dans ses bras. Quelqu'un aurait pu dire que c'était ironique mais pas pour Drago qui ne pouvait faire autrement que de sentir coupable. Pire encore, il savait qu'il l'était.

Il les avait tués, il ne pouvait pas se donner d'excuses et savait qu'Harry ne pourrait pas non plus. Entre eux, ce n'était absolument pas possible, la preuve en était qu'il avait bien failli le tuer plus tôt s'il ne s'était pas calmé à temps. Drago aurait bien voulu être dupe mais ce n'était pas le cas. Même si lui pouvait supporter la situation, Harry n'allait certainement pas pouvoir…

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il jura intérieurement. En fait, tout était de sa faute depuis le début, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'Harry doive encore subir la même situation. Lentement, il se dégagea, posant doucement le corps du brun sur le matelas. Ce dernier bougea à nouveau, se replaçant sur le dos tout en continuant de garder les paupières fermées. Il savait qu'il allait peut être se faire incendier pour sa fuite, mais il valait mieux. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Là, il y eut comme une réaction générale dans la salle. Regardant par-dessus ses lunettes, Dumbledore se retint de rire alors que Rogue se mettait à jurer dans toutes les langues. Et si McGonagall sembla rester stoïque en voyant le blond se lever à travers la Pensine, Hermione pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tandis que Ron écarquillait les yeux. Pour Harry et Drago, ils étaient déjà en train d'essayer de se suicider par apnée depuis quelques minutes alors ce fut dans un décrochement de mâchoire momentanée qu'ils considérèrent la scène.

- Désolé ! lança précipitamment le futur du Serpentard en effaçant son souvenir de la Pensine, la brume redevenant noire. Vraiment désolé…

- L'important était que vous étiez en un seul morceau, dit Dumbledore qui avait du mal à cacher son sourire.

Drago lui venait de pressentir la fin du monde. Lui qui était si attaché à sa pudeur venait de voir parfaitement son anatomie… bon, il l'avait déjà vu mais c'était assez différent question point de vu. Timidement, il leva la main.

- Je n'ai pas compris.

Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- Tu es exactement comme Ron au niveau des sentiments, lâcha-t-elle amèrement. Stupide.

- De manière plus élégante, intervint le futur du Serpentard avant que son passé ou bien Ron n'ait l'idée de répondre. Je voulais préserver Harry.

- De quoi ? demanda le brun. Enfin, je veux dire, il semble bien mieux là que dans les souvenirs que j'ai vus de lui avant que vous… enfin… que vous soyez ensemble.

- Mieux est un terme assez vague, répliqua le blond. Même s'il avait retrouvé le sommeil pour une nuit, il aurait fini par à nouveau réagir comme il l'avait fait avant que nous… soyons ensemble, termina-t-il en souriant à moitié.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Rogue.

- Lui démonter la mâchoire ou bien lui casser le nez, répondit Harry.

Alors que le blond acquiesçait, Drago fronça les sourcils. Lui, il ne pensait pas vraiment au bonheur de Potter… peut être parce que cela ne lui venait vraiment pas à l'esprit.

- La réaction d'Harry n'a rien de sensationnel, elle est juste normale, dit le futur du Serpentard. Mais il n'allait pas bien, pour faire court, il devenait cinglé, et je ne pèse pas mes mots en disant cela. Il devenait véritablement cinglé.

Court, c'était vraiment très court comme conclusion convint Harry.

- J'ai voulu au moins essayé qu'il ne devienne pas fou à force de me voir, marmonna-t-il. Après avoir tué ses amis, c'était le moins que je puisse faire.

La scène dans la Pensine se modifia.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Sad Piano Music #9 - Beautiful Instrumental de Miika153 (uniquement sur youtube)

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

La scène dans la Pensine se modifia. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

_- Regarde, lança Teddy. J'ai trois cœurs donc j'ai gagné !_

Le garçon attrapa ses morceaux de chocolats qui servaient de mises et tira la langue à Drago en lui montrant ses cartes.

- Ce qui fait dont six cœurs sur les cinq possibles dans le paquet, rétorqua le blond en lui montrant ses propres cartes.

Attrapant le dernier chocolat sur la table, Teddy lui fit un grand sourire, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre.

- Tu as triché, dit Drago.

- Non.

- Tu mens.

- Je vais le dire à Harry.

- Laisse ton parrain tranquille et agis comme un homme, rétorqua Drago en dévisageant le garçon. Tu as triché.

- Harry, il m'embête ! hurla-t-il en sautant de son siège pour se précipiter vers une silhouette qui venait d'apparaître derrière une tente.

Drago le dévisagea un instant avant de se lever et de partir en vitesse. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Arrête de courir, lâcha une voix derrière lui.

En plus il l'avait suivi. S'arrêtant, il lui fit face, à vrai dire, il ne pouvait bien fuir très loin ni pendant longtemps.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

Apparemment, Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il cesse de courir pour lui faire face. Il semblait un peu perdu mais pas furieux comme il l'avait imaginé.

- Euh… à propos d'hier soir, marmonna-t-il. Je…

- Tu as raison, coupa Drago.

- Pardon ? lança Harry en le dévisageant.

- Je suis un Mangemort, dit-il. Tu es Harry Potter et moi Drago Malefoy, il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin.

- A ce sujet, je…

Bon sang, c'était quoi son but exactement ? Il voulait bien gérer la crise mais là, si Harry ne conservait pas un minimum de temps le même comportement, il n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose. Hier soir, il voulait quasiment le tuer et maintenant c'était comme s'il avait tout oublié de la rancune qu'il lui portait.

- J'ai tué Ron et Hermione, dit Drago en articulant. Je te rejoue la scène pour que tu le comprennes ?

Le visage d'Harry se durcit soudain. Même si Drago ne tenait pas à lui faire du mal, il fallait à tout prix qu'il voit la réalité de la situation, alors peu importait s'il le blessait. Mieux encore, plus il le blessait, plus était sûr que les choses reviendraient à la normale.

- Je crois que nous avons fini, Potter, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Et je n'approcherai plus, sois en sûr. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- A notre connaissance, vous êtes toujours assez proche, dit Rogue.

- Harry est buté, répondit le blond dans un sourire. Et moi… et bien…je suis possessif.

Inconsciemment, Harry et Ron venaient d'applaudir, faisant se tourner tous les regards vers eux.

- Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Drago en dévisageant le brun.

- Un de vous deux vient de l'avouer, ça vaut quand même des félicitations, dit Harry.

- Je ne suis pas possessif, rétorqua le Serpentard.

- A peine, marmonna sombrement Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te repasse les vacances de Noël, il y a tout l'outillage disponible ? ajouta-t-il en pointant la Pensine

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas possessif ! Bon, d'accord, il n'aimait pas partager mais tout de même ! Se tournant vers son futur pour de l'aide, il fut cependant bien déçu de voir celui-ci acquiescer.

- La prochaine scène risque plutôt de vous amuser, dit le blond. Même si pour moi ce n'était pas drôle du tout. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

_Drago attrapa la pile de parchemins dans un soupir. Il détestait les réunions, pire encore, il détestait les après-réunions. A chaque fois, il fallait vérifier les notes prises et aujourd'hui, c'était pour lui. Jurant à voix basse, il freina soudain en passant devant la grande table où les repas étaient pris._

- … pas occupé en ce moment ?

- Si c'était le cas, je ferais autre chose, marmonna Harry en continuant de gratter son parchemin.

- Tu devrais vraiment te reposer, reprocha Elizabeth qui était assisse sur le banc, dos à la table. Je te propose une partie bataille explosive ?

- Pourquoi pas, admit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais pour l'instant, je dois finir ça.

De sa plume, il avait désigné le parchemin dans une moue dépitée. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette « Lizzy ». Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait rien dans la cervelle quand cela l'arrangeait sans compter qu'elle le lui rendait bien.

- Dans ce cas, passe dans ma tente ce soir. Dans une heure en fait, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Whisky Pur Feu en prime.

- Je tiens l'alcool, rappela Harry tout en continuant d'écrire.

- Mais jusqu'à quel point ? murmura-t-elle en se penchant à son oreille.

Qu'elle aille se faire farcir avec la culotte de Merlin cette sale *******. S'approchant, Drago fit violemment tomber ses parchemins sur la table, Harry et Elizabeth levant soudainement les yeux vers lui.

- Kingsley veut que tu te charges de la paperasse, lança-t-il dans un grand sourire à l'attention de Lizzy.

Gros mensonge dont il ne sentait nullement coupable, bien au contraire.

- Mais je l'ai fait hier, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est dommage, hein ? marmonna Drago dans un ton faussement plaintif. J'aurai bien voulu le faire à ta place mais il y a eu quelques problèmes avec les enfants donc je ne peux pas. Avec un peu de chance, tu auras fini avant l'aube.

Sur ce, et devant le regard effaré de la jeune femme, il s'éloigna à grands pas sans cacher son sourire hypocrite. Elle l'avait voulu, elle l'avait trouvé la grognasse. Goûtant à sa joie débordante, il fut cependant un peu moins enchanté en entendant des pas le suivre. Lentement, il se tourna pour voir Harry derrière lui, mains dans le dos, marchant tranquillement dans ses pas.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui as menti ? demanda-t-il une fois arrivé près de lui.

- Je n'ai pas menti.

- Oh que si ! répliqua Harry. C'est moi qui fais le planning pour la paperasse même si c'est Kingsley qui l'annonce.

Drago se mordilla alors instinctivement la lèvre inférieure. Il s'était fait stupidement prendre. Mais de toute façon, au point où il en était, autant dire clairement les choses.

- Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, lança le blond.

- Pas aussi bien que toi mais je le tiens quand même assez longtemps, affirma Harry.

- Elizabeth semble être de ma famille, répliqua Drago dans un faux sourire. Entre vous deux, tu aurais été celui qui aurait fini bourré en premier.

- Et alors ? C'est un crime ?

Ce type était soit idiot, soit inconscient. En tout cas, si c'était les deux, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage. Serrant les poings, Drago sentit la colère monter en lui.

- Dis, tu n'as pas remarqué que le but de cette fille de te mettre dans son lit, non pas pour jouer aux cartes, mais pour jouer avec toi ? Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est t'avoir entre ses jambes !

Il l'avait dit… Après tout ce temps à se répéter qu'il ne devait pas approcher Harry, il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat de la manière la moins élégante possible.

- Tu ne serais pas jaloux ?

Levant les yeux sur le brun, Drago sentit sa gorge se serrer. Mais à voir son visage si calme, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son contrôle.

- Oui, je suis jaloux ! Je le dis, je le clame et le hurle ! Tu…

Il s'arrêta soudain en le voyant éclater de rire. Drago l'avait déjà vu sourire sincèrement, oui, rire aussi, mais là Harry était vraiment pris d'une crise de fou rire incroyable. Plié en deux, il se retenait au tronc de l'arbre juste à côté d'eux, tentant en vain de reprendre sa respiration.

- J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ? demanda Drago pris d'un sérieux doute et surtout totalement stupéfait.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que la crise de fou rire s'amplifia laissant le blond totalement perdu. Il venait clairement de lui dire qu'il était jaloux, traduction, il tenait à lui. Normalement, la réaction devait être autre que celle qu'il était en train de lui montrer. Regardant autour de lui, Drago eut au moins la satisfaction de constater qu'ils étaient seuls.

- Toi…lâcha Harry entre respiration tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Tu… jaloux… Male… Drago Malefoy… jaloux… jaloux de…

Bon, il était mignon quand il dormait mais là, il l'agaçait au plus haut point.

- Non mais tu te rends compte que tu me dis que le grand Drago Malefoy orgueilleux jusqu'aux cheveux est jaloux que je couche avec une fille, dit enfin Harry dans un souffle avant de repartir dans son fou rire.

- Ouais, je me rends assez compte, marmonna Drago qui vérifiait tout de même que personne n'arrivait. Mais si tu pouvais arrêter maintenant ça m'arrangerai, ajouta-t-il en saluant de loin une femme qui les dévisagea un instant avant de repartir. Sérieusement, Harry, arrête.

- Oh, je suis redevenu Harry ? demanda celui-ci dans un sourire en continuant de pleurer de rire.

- Si ça peu te calmer, oui, lança-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le traîner parmi les tentes alors qu'il repartait dans son fou rire.

Jamais il n'avait eu autant honte de sa vie. Non seulement tous ceux dans le camp devant lesquels ils passaient le regardaient bizarrement mais Drago se sentait blesser dans son orgueil et son amour propre.

- Voilà, on est arrivé, dit le blond en poussant Harry dans sa tente. Maintenant, tu vas aller te coucher et surtout dormir profondément.

Le forçant à s'asseoir sur le lit, Drago s'apprêta à ressortir lorsqu'il sentit que le brun l'attrapait par le poignet. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il s'aperçut qu'il avait cessé de rire pour reprendre un visage plus calme.

- Moi aussi, dit-il.

- Pardon ? demanda Drago.

- Rien, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai réfléchi et j'ai compris une chose.

Un suspens insoutenable, le blond devait l'avouer surtout qu'il commençait à avoir mal au bras. Et il dit adieu à son bras lorsqu'Harry le tira brusquement vers lui.

- Tu es Drago, dit-il en saisissant immédiatement ses lèvres. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je laisse imaginer la suite pour les plus inventifs d'entre vous, dit le futur du Serpentard alors qu'il remuait la Pensine pour que le souvenir disparaisse.

Drago ne préférait pas de même qu'Harry, tous deux faisaient bien en sorte de ne pas se regarder. C'était vraiment gênant, pire encore, c'était comme si c'était eux qu'ils voyaient.

- C'est à partir de ce moment qu'Harry est devenu plus calme, expliqua le futur du blond. Mais au fond, ce n'est qu'un mensonge.

- Il y a Malefoy, le Mangemort et Drago, répéta machinalement Hermione. C'est son mensonge ?

Il acquiesça.

- J'ai eu beau lui répéter, il n'a jamais voulu m'écouter, marmonna le blond. Pour lui, c'est le seul moyen de ne pas devenir totalement fou.

- Il nie la réalité, dit Dumbledore.

- J'ai beau avoir changé, je reste un Mangemort, celui qui a tué des dizaines de personnes y compris ses amis, dit-il. Je l'aime, c'est certain, mais il est hors de question que je rentre dans son mensonge.

- Tu tiens vraiment à lui ? demanda Harry à mi-voix.

Levant les yeux vers lui, le futur de Drago acquiesça.

- En fait, je ne sais pas s'il le fait exprès pour continuer à me faire culpabiliser, dit-il. Mais il est clair que c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour se justifier.

- C'est assez pitoyable, marmonna Rogue.

Ce fut Hermione qui se chargea de remettre en place le professeur Potion, dans un regard noir qui aurait glacé n'importe qui.

- Peut être, accorda le blond en haussant les épaules. Mais on ne peut rien y faire. Au fond, même moi je pense qu'il va mieux ainsi. J'en ai d'ailleurs une fois profitée. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

_- C'est une facture, marmonna Drago en lui tendant un papier._

- Je m'en occuperai après ça, lâcha Harry allongé sur le lit en train de lire un immense parchemin.

- C'est urgent.

- Et alors ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, retournant sur le bureau où une pile impressionnante de parchemins s'entassaient. Non seulement le temps était exécrable dehors, le ciel noir ne cessant de faire s'abattre des litres d'eau sur le camp mais la surcharge de travail ne venait qu'empirer la situation. A deux, ils parviendraient peut être à achever cela avant le milieu de l'après-midi mais il était clair qu'ils allaient passer leur repas à gratter du papier.

- Tu as également une lettre, dit Drago au bout de quelques minutes.

Pas un bruit.

- Harry, je te parle, lâcha-t-il en se tournant brusquement.

Il s'arrêta soudain, cessant de faire du bruit. Harry dormait. Drago hésita un instant. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de travail, même si le brun manquait de sommeil, c'était une réalité bien trop présente pour être ignorée. Cependant, il dormait… ce simple miracle valait tout le silence du monde.

Posant la lettre sur le bureau, Drago quitta son siège pour s'accroupir à côté du lit et fixer le visage endormi d'Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire sans un bruit. C'était en fait un véritable enfant… A deux doigts, Drago tira lentement le long parchemin de sous le bras de l'ancien Gryffondor avant de retourner au bureau. Il allait devoir travailler bien plus maintenant s'il voulait que tout soit prêt à temps.

La scène se troubla.

_- Drago ?_

Le concerné pivota de sa chaise pour regarder Harry qui se redressait du lit, se frottant les paupières.

- Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

- Trente minutes à peine.

Gros mensonge que Drago prit consciencieusement soin de cacher en poussant la petite horloge derrière une des piles de parchemins. La nuit était entrain de tombée mais comme le temps était tout aussi désastreux que le matin, il n'y avait pas une grande différence de lumière dans la tente.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore du travail, répliqua Drago en pointant la plus haute pile qui était en réalité faite.

- Je vais…dit-il en commençant à se lever.

- Mange plutôt ça, intervint immédiatement Drago en se levant précipitamment pour lui fourrer un sandwich dans la bouche.

Son petit plan était déjà tout droit tracé, il n'allait surement pas laisse Harry tout gâcher par sa soif de travail.

- Je n'ai pas faim, dit le brun en avalant difficilement la bouchée forcée qu'il lui avait donné tout en posant le sandwich sur le petit meuble à côté de lui. Tu…

- On est deux, coupa Drago en le forçant alors à se rallonger pour s'asseoir sur lui dans un grand sourire.

- Drago, tu fais quoi ? demanda Harry en le dévisageant.

- Je te ferai un dessin plus tard, marmonna-t-il alors qu'il laissait ses lèvres glisser le long de son cou.

Un plan sans faille, Drago en était certain alors qu'il défaisait la ceinture d'Harry avant de glisser sa main dans le pantalon de ce dernier. Mais il eut comme un moment d'arrêt alors que ses lèvres atteignaient le ventre de celui-ci : c'était affreusement silencieux.

- Harry ? dit-il saisi d'un sérieux de doute.

Pas de réponse. Se redressant, Drago ressentit le même effet que si on lui avait lancé un seau d'eau froide. Il s'était rendormi ! Drago n'avait pourtant rien commencé que cet idiot c'était rendormi ! Il se sentait effroyablement vexé en voyant le visage si calme d'Harry, il était à deux doigt de l'attraper par le cou et le secouer comme un prunier pour le réveiller.

Son plan consistait à coucher avec lui, puis le laisser dormir… pas rien faire et qu'il s'endorme ! Se levant de l'ancien Gryffondor, il lui jeta un regard noir avant de retourner au bureau et de saisir violemment la plume. Cet abruti allait lui payer. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Ron, arrête de rire.

Mais le rouquin ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher malgré tous les reproches qu'Hermione pouvait lui faire. De son côté Dumbledore semblait se garder de ne pas faire la même chose, McGonagall lui lançant un regard perçant de même que Rogue.

- Je veux mourir, marmonna Drago alors qu'Harry acquiesçait.

- Quand s'est-il réveillé ? demanda sérieusement Hermione.

- Le lendemain matin à onze heures, répondit le futur du Serpentard. En tout, il a dormi près de vingt-quatre heures et il m'a engueulé pendant plus de deux heures.

- Ce qui n'est pas étonnant, dit Rogue.

- Mais j'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi il s'endort aussi facilement quand tu es à côté, intervint Harry. Tu le drogues ?

- Je pense plutôt qu'inconsciemment, votre futur se sent en sécurité, répondit Dumbledore alors que le futur de Drago ouvrait la bouche pour s'indigner. Avec ce qu'il a vécu, il s'oblige à rester éveillé de peur que tout recommence mais pas avec quelqu'un à côté qui peut veiller sur lui.

- C'est assez enfantin, non ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Surement, mais l'esprit se protège comme il peut, accorda le directeur.

Se sentir en confiance près de Malefoy, Harry regarda un instant le Serpentard. Non, il ne lui venait pas un instant à l'esprit de faire de cette manière.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce fut trois mois avant ça, marmonna le blond dont le regard devint plus dur. A ce moment, nous…

- M. Malefoy, intervint McGonagall.

- Quoi donc ?

Pointant la Pensine derrière lui, le futur du Serpentard suivit son regard pour être totalement stupéfait. Pour faire court, une scène était apparue apparemment sans qu'il l'ait voulue. Harry dans Drago… Drago dans Harry… les deux plus jeunes ne tenaient pas vraiment à en savoir plus surtout que les pensées du blond trottaient dans leur tête.

- Pouvez-vous arrêter ça ? lança Dumbledore.

- J'essaye ! rétorqua le futur du Serpentard qui remuait comme il pouvait sa baguette dans la Pensine.

- C'est peut être votre sort qui fait interférence ? proposa Rogue.

- Je me serais passé de ce genre d'effet secondaire, marmonna-t-il sombrement.

Mais rien ne s'arrangeait… enfin si… ils avaient finis… ce que Ron réalisa le premier en plaquant sa main sur les yeux d'Hermione malgré toutes ses protestations alors que le futur d'Harry se levait. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

_Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant enfiler son pantalon. L'enlever était déjà beaucoup mieux._

- Tu devrais aussi te dépêcher de t'habiller, lâcha Harry.

- Et pourquoi ? Je suis bien là…

- Tu vas manquer ton Portoloin, rétorqua-t-il.

Tant mieux dans ce cas. Attrapant le brun par la ceinture, il le ramena de force sur le lit.

- Tu peux arrêter ? demanda sèchement Harry alors qu'il s'était donné pour mission de s'attaquer à sa mâchoire.

Mais bien sûr, il n'allait certainement pas se priver juste par une demande, aussi polie soit-elle. Il le voulait, juste ces trois mots que Drago voulait absolument s'employer à exaucer surtout s'il devait partir un moment. Un marquage de sa propriété, son jouet. Bon, oui, il le considérait comme un jouet en ce moment mais il avait bien d'autres mots beaucoup moins prudes en tête.

- A une condition, tu me dis quand tu comptes leur parler, lança-t-il après avoir fini de le marquer d'un magnifique suçon à l'endroit le moins discret possible.

- Parler à qui et de quoi ? répliqua Harry en se dégageant de son emprise pour se relever.

Pour seule réponse, Drago le dévisagea. Il n'aimait du tout qu'il joue les ignorants quand cela lui plaisait, surtout qu'il lui parlait très sérieusement.

- Je suis sérieux, Harry, lança-t-il en se redressant dans le lit. Il faut leur dire pour nous.

Ce fut comme un déclencheur dans l'esprit du brun et le visage de ce dernier changea soudain alors qu'il attrapait sa chemise, passant de la colère à l'incompréhension.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que l'on couche ensemble puisse intéresser qui que ce soit, dit-il tout en mettant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Drago eut un rictus. Ils faisaient un peu plus que coucher ensemble, là, Harry semblait vraiment jouer les aveugles.

- Ce serait déjà un début, rétorqua-t-il. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils le découvrent par hasard ! Je suis certes devenu enfin un allié pour certains, mais si ce n'est pas toi qui annonce clairement notre situation, il va y avoir de gros problèmes, surtout pour moi.

Mais il ne semblait pas l'envisager de cette manière, secouant négativement la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Drago ne savait plus s'il devait apprécier ou non le fait qu'il prenait le problème avec tant de légèreté.

- On verra ça lorsque je reviendrai, accorda enfin Harry en enfilant son manteau.

- Tu dis ça mais tu mens, répliqua-t-il. Cependant sois sûr que moi je tiendrai ma promesse.

- Arrête de… commença Harry en se tournant vers lui.

- Dès que tout sera fini, je paierai pour tout, dit Drago en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Pense ce que tu veux, mais je me ferai juger et je serai condamné.

- Tu… 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

- Je vous félicite M. Malefoy pour votre rapidité, lâcha Rogue dont le sarcasme n'avait aucune peine à se faire une place dans la voix.

- Désolé, répéta le futur de Drago pour une énième fois.

- Mais pourquoi cette scène est-elle appa… commença Dumbledore.

- Car il s'agit de la dernière fois où j'ai vu Harry avant ça, coupa le blond.

« ça »… Drago ne savait de quoi il s'agissait mais le regard de son futur était devenu bien trop sombre pour croire qu'il allait mentionner quoique ce soit de joyeux. A côté de lui, Harry avait la même impression, pire encore, il pressentait déjà sur quoi allait aboutir son explication.

- Il faut savoir qu'il y avait quatre grands campements, dit-il. Un à l'est, un au nord, un au sud et celui où nous étions, à l'ouest. Pour y voyager, c'était extrêmement surveillé et codifié. Le trajet était celui-ci : nord, ouest, est, sud, nord, ouest… Il s'agissait d'un sens unique, en gros, si du campement nord vous deviez aller à celui au sud, il fallait passer par les deux autres. A part quelques uns, personnes ne connaissaient les emplacements des camps, et même ceux qui le savaient ne pouvait en localiser que deux au maximum. Pour voyager, il y avait un système de Portoloin. Pas moins de trois ou quatre Portoloins entre chaque camp, certains emmenant en Irlande, d'autres en France… seul ceux chargés de la surveillance de leur Portoloin savait où il se trouvait.

- C'est assez draconien comme système, accorda McGonagall.

- Le but était d'éviter les aveux sous tortures qui amèneraient au démantèlement de tous les camps, répondit le futur de Drago. Sans compter qu'il fallait une autorisation.

- Que s'est-il donc passé ce jour là ? demanda Dumbledore.

Le blond se tut un moment, laissant ses yeux tombés au sol.

- Ce jour là, dit-il à voix basse. Harry devait transplaner au camp sud pour des histoires de meilleures coordinations entre les camps, même le transplanage s'effectuait en plusieurs étapes. Quant à moi, je devais me rendre à l'est pour enseigner à certains Médicomages les sorts que j'avais appris. Je sortais rarement du camp, mais ce jour là, ça a été un enfer.

Derrière lui, la brume noire s'anima à nouveau laissant voir sa silhouette attraper une vieille chaussette.

- Au moment même où le Portoloin est parti, il y a eut une immense explosion, dit-il à voix basse tandis que ses souvenirs illustraient ses propos, une immense lumière assortie d'un bruit assourdissant éclatait du centre du campement. Je ne suis jamais revenu au camp après ça, ou plutôt, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

Sa voix tremblait, peut être sans doute trop à l'oreille de Drago qui savait que son futur redoutait chacun de ses mots.

- Arrivé aux deuxièmes points de transplanage, il n'y avait personne, expliqua-t-il. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui se passait, mon but était juste d'avertir que le camp ouest se faisait attaqué. Mais quand je suis finalement arrivé au camp est, je me suis retrouvé devant un carnage…

Assis sur la table, il serra ses poings.

- Je me suis douté que quelque chose n'allait pas dès que je suis arrivé, expliqua-t-il. Le point des Portoloins est situé à quelques dizaines de mètres mais il y avait une immense colonne de fumée au-dessus du camp et puis…

En fait, il n'avait pas besoin de dire grand-chose puisque ses souvenirs illustraient tout. Le sort défectueux en moins, ils n'avaient cependant droit qu'aux images, chose déjà bien suffisante.

Le camp était entièrement détruit. Les feux qui avaient dévorés les tentes, le sol, ainsi qu'une partie des arbres avaient laissés derrière eux des amas de cendres, noircissant les troncs encore debout et la terre craquant sous les pas. De la fumée s'élevait encore de ce désert de vie où chaque endroit semblait identique. Par terre, il y avait des restes de structures, de tissus, d'ustensiles mais aussi de corps noircis ou calcinés. Absolument rien de vivant à des mètres à la ronde.

- J'ai estimé à une journée entre ce qui s'était passé et le moment de mon arrivée, dit le futur du Serpentard. Au début, je n'ai pas compris. Nous n'étions au courant de rien, aucun message d'aide ou bien d'attaque ne nous était parvenu mais j'ai su que ce j'avais cru avoir vu avant de partir était bien réel, le camp ouest se faisait attaqué. J'ai passé un moment à essayer de trouver un survivant mais tout le monde était mort depuis longtemps alors j'ai voulu aller au camp sud, là où était Harry mais… il n'y avait plus de Portoloin.

- Vous étiez bloqué ? résuma Dumbledore.

Il approuva, les yeux toujours rivés au sol comme s'il préférait se concentrer sur le plancher que sur qu'il racontait.

- J'ai passé plus d'une journée à fouiller dans tout le camp à la recherche de documents, continua-t-il. Je voulais retrouver Harry au plutôt parce qu'au fond je savais que le camp allait, avait ou était en train de subir le même traitement. Mais, quand j'ai enfin pu transplaner là-bas, j'ai compris que tout était fini…

L'écran de brume s'obscurcit soudain, apparemment, il ne voulait plus montrer ses souvenirs.

- Les Mangemorts quittaient le camp au moment où je suis arrivé, dit-il alors que ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage. Et c'était pareil, des morts, encore des morts, ils avaient tués tout le monde. Je n'ai trouvé qu'un survivant, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui. Je n'ai jamais su son nom mais il m'a dit qu'Harry n'était jamais arrivé au camp alors qu'ils avaient continué à surveiller la zone de transplanage jusqu'à la fin. Il m'a aussi appris que tous les camps avaient été détruits.

Pour Harry, il avait parfaitement saisi la raison pour laquelle le blond ne cessait pas de quitter le sol des yeux, des gouttes tombant sur le vieux parquet. A côté de lui, Drago ne disait rien, ne pensait rien, en fait, il comprenait sans doute trop.

- Là d'où on vient Harry et moi, murmura-t-il, il n'y a plus rien... Plus de résistance, plus d'Ordre… Tout le monde est mort.

Serrant ses mains à la table, le futur du Serpentard ne levait pas les yeux.

- Harry n'a jamais vraiment eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, poursuivit-il à demi-voix. Lorsque je suis enfin parvenu à le retrouver, il était à bout, poursuivi sans relâche depuis deux jours par des Mangemorts… Lorsque je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé, il a réalisé que des personnes étaient mortes mais il n'a jamais rien vu… Il n'a rien vu puisque…

- Vous avez remonté le temps, acheva Harry.

Se redressant, le blond acquiesça, dévoilant, ses yeux brillants. Dans un faux sourire, il le regarda.

- Il n'a jamais réalisé que nous étions les deux seuls rescapés, ni même que tous ceux qui restaient depuis tant d'année étaient morts, dit-il. Neville, Kingsley, Luna, Ginny, tous les enfants, et j'en passe, ils sont tous morts… Mais lui, il ne s'en ai jamais rendu compte car nous avons fini au beau milieu de la Grande Salle ! Il n'a jamais réalisé que tous les visages que nous avons vus n'étaient plus chez nous !

Il ne semblait pas en colère, juste qu'il perdait son calme.

- Je ne lui ai jamais raconté ce que j'avais vu, continua-t-il. Il était trop heureux de pouvoir tout changer que je ne pouvais pas lui dire, surtout pas à lui car je suis certain qu'il n'aurait pas supporté ça de plus… Dans un sens, je suis un peu jaloux qu'il ne sache rien… Il croit pouvoir changer le court des choses, mais il lui manque la fin de ce qu'il doit changer… pas à moi.

Frappant violemment la table où était la Pensine, son regard s'était durci. Peu importe comment on pouvait le voir à cet instant précis mais il partit de la salle sans un regard derrière lui.

- Ne le suivez pas, intervint Dumbledore alors qu'Hermione, Harry et Drago avaient engagés un mouvement pour se lever. Je pense qu'il doit rester un moment seul, il ne partira pas, soyez-en sûrs, mais il vaut mieux ne pas l'approcher pour le moment.

Harry regarda un moment la porte. Connaître leur histoire, ce qui leur était véritablement arrivé, lui et Drago en avaient longtemps rêvés mais ils étaient conscients qu'il ne s'agissait plus de leur histoire. Leurs futurs… ce n'était pas leur futur exactement. Même visage, même allure mais leur vie était bien trop différente sans compter que ce qu'ils avaient vécus défiait sans doute tout ce qu'ils avaient jusque là imaginé.

* * *

**Comment Harry et Drago vont-ils assimiler tout ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre ? Comment le futur du Gryffondor sortira du Manoir ? Quelle fin se dessinera ?**


	40. 35 Ce jeu n'est qu'un choix alors

**Titre du chapitre : **Ce jeu n'est qu'un choix, alors je choisis…

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** A Poudlard, le futur de Drago a raconté ce qu'ils avaient vécu, 10 années durant lesquelles tout n'a été bâti que sur des mensonges. Pendant ce temps, à Little Hangleton, le futur d'Harry est retenu prisonnier.

**Petits bavardages :** Vous voici donc à l'avant dernier chapitre de ma chère petite fic, bien entendu, je ne compte pas l'épilogue. Donc normalement, le 28 ou 29, c'est bouclé et « Effet Papillon » refermera ses portes :')

**RAR :** Iluvarta : Alors, Harry n'a pas vécu au sens propre du terme. Il a ressenti, vu mais en aucun cas n'a été à la place de son futur. Ce sont des souvenirs tout simplement, ce qui veut donc dire que lui n'a eu aucun entraînement et que si un jour il lui venait la bonne idée de faire de la magie sans baguette… et bien il ferait une bonne explosion, vomirait ses tripes… il a fallu des années d'entrainement à son futur pour parvenir à cela et habituer son corps.**  
**  
**Playlist :** Hear Our Prayer de Yuki Kajiura (je l'ai sans doute déjà mise mais peu importe maintenant)

* * *

Une goutte tomba. Puis une deuxième. La troisième suivit presque immédiatement. Dans le silence de l'infirmerie, seul ce bruit se faisait entendre. En clair, la pièce avait des allures de lieux désaffectés avec la nuit qui était tombée. Fixant droit devant lui, il se fichait bien de savoir que ce qu'il observait depuis déjà un moment était les rideaux, il n'avait pas vraiment à ça, en fait, le silence ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir mieux.

- J'en ai marre !

Harry consentit à se détourner pour venir poser ses yeux sur la silhouette assisse de Malefoy.

- Je n'en peux plus de rester là à ne rien dire ! lança le Serpentard en attrapant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? rétorqua Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Drago eut comme réponse un énorme soupir qui répondit en grande partie aux attentes du Gryffondor.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme après tout ce que l'on vient d'apprendre ? s'indigna-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas… marmonna Harry.

- On a couché ensemble !

Harry fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- De manière purement physique, non, répondit le brun. Aux dernières nouvelles, à moins que tu m'ais violé dans mon sommeil, nos relations sont placées sous le signe d'une entente cordiale et quelque peu mouvementée.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Potter, lâcha Drago en le dévisageant d'un regard noir malgré l'obscurité. Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire alors arrête d'essayer de jouer au plus malin avec moi.

- Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble.

- Nos futurs, oui, répliqua sèchement Drago. Pour moi, c'est déjà un signe assez significateur de raison de dépressions. Cela veut dire que si ces deux idiots n'avaient pas remontés le temps, nous aurions fini par jouer à saute-moutons !

Harry s'empêcha d'éclater de rire face au terme qu'il venait d'employer. Autant dire qu'il y avait de la cadence dans ce jeu, rien n'était aussi sûr pour leurs futurs… enfin, même si déjà les souvenirs qu'ils avaient vu prouvaient le contraire.

- Malefoy, tu veux coucher avec moi ?

Drago sentit brusquement sa mâchoire se décrocher. Etait-ce une blague ? Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit car son visage venait de passer par toutes les couleurs, notamment le cramoisi.

- Tu es…

- Sérieusement, coupa Harry en se rallongeant pour fixer songeusement le plafond. Je te considère comme un petit con, arrogant et pas fichu de se débrouiller par lui-même pour les choses les plus simples. Tu es méprisable sur ta façon de considérer les autres et surtout de ne jamais reconnaître tes tords.

- Je suis censé faire quoi ? dit Drago en se retenant pour ne pas lui envoyer la plus grande de ses tirades pour le remettre à sa place. Te dire que je t'aime ?

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? demanda Harry sans répondre à sa provocation.

Oh, et bien vu que c'était si gentiment demandé, il n'allait pas se gêner.

- Tu es le pire de puritain dans ta manière de concevoir le monde comme si ta vision des choses était la plus parfaite. Ton supposé courage n'est dû qu'à ton incapacité à réfléchir, ce qui révèle une stupidité affligeante, lâcha Drago. Et, j'allais oublier, je ne supporte pas ta tête, mais ça c'est juste physique.

Harry eut un faible sourire en l'entendant. En fait, le temps qu'il avait passé à réfléchir n'avait pas vraiment été d'une totale inutilité.

- Tu vois, Malefoy, marmonna-t-il. Tu as beau t'inquiéter pour ce qui est de nos futurs, tu ne sembles pas avoir remarqué que nous avons cessé de leur ressembler.

- Eux aussi se détestait avant de se mettre à faire des galipettes dans un lit, rappela Drago qui, rien qu'à cette mention, sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir.

- Ils se détestaient différemment, corrigea Harry en secouant négativement la tête. Maintenant, avec tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour changer l'avenir, nous n'avons pu la même vision des choses, rien que notre relation a évolué.

- Ah oui, et comment ? s'étonna Drago. Je t'envoie des fleurs maintenant ?

- Si tu pouvais te calmer un moment et réfléchir, tu penserais la même chose que moi, rétorqua Harry en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il avait beau le traiter de personne ayant une stupidité affligeante, lui-même était un peu trop fixé sur ses propres objectifs pour s'accorder un moment de remise en question. Même pour Harry, c'était difficile, mais il était parvenu à le faire.

- Ce que je vais te dire, Malefoy, je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois alors ouvre bien tes oreilles car je ne me répèterai pas, dit Harry.

Il allait lui déclarer sa flamme ? A part cela, Drago ne voyait pas vraiment autre chose pouvant justifier cet élan de confession en pleine nuit.

- Je te déteste, je ne te hais pas, dit-il. Malgré le fait que chacun de tes mots m'agacent, je te considère comme un être humain qui peut aimer, rire, vivre et souffrir. Je te reconnais, il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Mais je te ne voue pas une haine qui hanterait mes nuits et mes cauchemars. Si nous venions à ne plus nous recroiser, ça me serait égal.

Drago dévisageait la silhouette du brun étendu. Comment devait-il le prendre ? Bon, ce n'était pas une déclaration telle qu'il l'avait imaginée et ce n'était pas non plus des insultes, c'était plus… Une incitation à l'ignorance ? Non, il venait de dire qu'il le reconnaissait donc en fait, il n'était rien de particulier pour lui qu'une nuisance qui venait de temps à autre bousculer sa petite vie.

- Je te trouve quand même bien trop calme, rétorqua Drago. Même si nous ne sommes pas pareils qu'eux, que nous n'avons pas la même relation comme tu l'as si bien précisé, c'est tout de même ce que nous aurions pu devenir. Ça ne te perturbe pas plus que ça ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Peut être que s'il avait été à la place du Serpentard, il aurait ressenti une gêne mais, il avait non seulement vu mais ressenti tous les souvenirs de son futur. Il ne pouvait prétendre à comprendre ses choix mais parvenait tout de même à en comprendre le sens.

- Disons que je ne tiens pas à imaginer des scènes glauques entre nous deux, résuma-t-il. Ils ne sont pas nous, mais d'autres personnes, si tu veux absolument débattre sur les possibilités d'un avenir de cette manière, cela montre qu'au fond, tu penses devenir comme ton futur.

- Je ne suis pas homo ! lâcha subitement Drago qui se redressa comme un piquet.

- Je crois que je l'avais saisi, marmonna Harry en se massant l'oreille droite que le blond venait de massacrer. Crie encore plus fort et même le calamar pourra t'entendre.

- Non mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est que la possibilité que tu couches avec des hommes ne te dérangent pas plus que ça ? ! interrogea Drago totalement désemparé face à ce manque de réactions.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

- Malefoy, si ce que tu veux entendre est : « je ne suis pas gay », c'est le cas, dit-il. Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus durant la nuit. Et puis, comme a dit ton futur, ce n'est pas une question d'homosexualité leur problème, enfin, c'est plutôt en second plan…

- Ecoute, Potter, ne le prends surtout pas mal mais tu pourrais me dire ce que tu as pris pour être aussi calme ? demanda Drago. D'habitude, tu es toujours celui qui part sans réfléchir, un Gryffondor, mais là, tu réfléchis beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis.

Et Drago le pensait vraiment. Lui, il ne maîtrisait plus la situation et cela le rendait incroyablement irritable. Il voulait comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Et puis Potter… non, définitivement non ! Il était un homme ! Il n'y avait pas à discuter là-dessus et lui, Drago Malefoy, ne pouvait absolument pas être attiré par des hommes ! Encore moins Harry Potter… bon sang rien que d'y penser il voulait se jeter d'une fenêtre de l'infirmerie.

Retombant sur son matelas, Drago attrapa ses draps pour les jeter par-dessus son visage. Bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repasser en boucle les quelques images qu'il avait entraperçu des ébats de leurs futurs. Il avait vraiment chaud, trop en fait ce qui n'expliquait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à s'enterrer dans son lit. Sans doute était-ce pour éviter que Potter ne s'aperçoive qu'il était en train de piquer des fards.

Mais Harry se fichait bien de savoir ce que le Serpentard pouvait faire sous ses draps, il était de nouveau absorbé par le plafond qu'il ne pouvait voir à cause de l'obscurité. Face aux grognements qu'il s'élevait à côté de lui, il s'accorda tout de même à reprendre la parole.

- Dis moi, Malefoy, tu vas mieux ?

- Tu crois qu'en cinq minutes j'ai le temps de digérer le fait que mon autre moi à explorer absolument tous les recoins de ton corps ? lâcha amèrement Drago en poussant d'un geste le drap en tournant sa tête dans sa direction.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, imbécile, marmonna Harry en se pinçant le front. Tes crises, elles sont passées ?

Un des sourcils de Serpentard se leva très lentement. Potter venait de lui demander de ses nouvelles ? Pire encore, sa santé… Il y avait une chose qu'il était sûr de ne pas avoir saisi.

- Je te demande si tu te sens mieux, reformula Harry en sentant bien qu'il y avait comme un problème du côté de la réception.

- Pourquoi ? marmonna Drago prudent.

- Peut être parce que je ne tiens à te voir courir dans les couloirs en dormant, vomir à côté de moi ou bien m'obliger à dormir à même le sol, répondit Harry en soupirant brusquement. Il ne peut pas te venir à l'esprit que je le demande juste pour le savoir et non pas à cause d'une arrière pensée ?

- Non, dit Drago d'une belle syllabe. C'est quoi cette histoire de dormir par terre ?

Harry se mordit soudainement la lèvre. Il en avait trop dit, beaucoup trop en fait.

- Oublie ce détail, dit-il précipitamment. Je veux juste savoir si tu vas mieux ?

- Dans ce cas, oublie ta propre question, décréta Drago en se rallongeant convenablement pour se remettre ses draps au-dessus de lui.

Il s'y était pris comme un manche, Harry le reconnaissait. S'il avait fait preuve d'un peu plus de subtilité, il aurait sans doute pu arracher une réponse au Serpentard mais, maintenant, c'était peine perdue.

Sous ses draps, Drago ne faisait aucun geste. Non seulement il ne comprenait le brusque intérêt de Potter pour sa santé, mais surtout lui répondre ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit. Il se voyait très bien entamer la discussion autour d'un thé tout en lui parlant de ses cauchemars et de ses vidanges régulières. Certes, il n'en avait plus beaucoup, mais il en avait tout de même et il les redoutait. De la sympathie, il n'en avait jamais voulu et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il pouvait l'accepter, encore moins de lui. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

_Tu m'entends ?_

Harry se retourna dans le lit, inspirant profondément.

_Ecoute-moi. _

Il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait. Entrouvrant les paupières, il n'aperçut rien d'autre que les silhouettes des meubles dans l'infirmerie. Baillant, il serra un peu plus les draps contre lui en renfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

_Je t'en prie._

Cette fois-ci, Harry ouvrit clairement les yeux et se redressa. Il était certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose mais, pourtant, il n'y avait personne dans l'infirmerie. Posant ses yeux sur Malefoy, il vit sa silhouette qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Il se moquait de lui ? En fait, Harry ne pensait pas du tout qu'il s'agissait d'un moment pour faire des blagues. Pourtant, le Serpentard semblait véritablement dormir.

Ses muscles se relâchèrent. Avait-il rêvé ? Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux en jurant en silence. Il devait vraiment faire la différence entre rêve et réalité s'il ne voulait pas que ce qui s'était produit l'année dernière ne recommence à nouveau. Il ne tenait pas à…

_Ecoute-moi._

Harry se retourna violemment alors que son cœur venait de frapper brusquement contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas un rêve, maintenant il en était certain mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que Malefoy et lui dans l'infirmerie. La voix ne pouvait pas appartenir au Serpentard, mais il n'y avait que lui…

_Je ne suis pas là. _

Quoi ? Harry refit soudainement le tour de la salle du regard, attrapant sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Comment était-il parvenu à savoir sa pensée ? Non, ridicule, ce n'était pas possible, une simple coïncidence ne devait pas le troubler.

_Tu es vraiment long à la détente parfois._

Son cœur s'arrêta soudain alors qu'il crispait sa poigne sur sa baguette. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait au juste ? Il entendait des voix… Il n'était pas sénile ! Il devait forcément y avoir un personne cacher quelque part qui…

_Je n'ai pas le temps de te laisser réfléchir alors dépêche-toi de m'écouter._

… … Harry entrouvrit la bouche. En fait, il était vraiment perdu face cette situation.

- Qui êtes…

_Tais-toi ! Je t'entends très bien sans que tu ne prennes la peine de parler. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait malgré tout aussi étrange. _

Bon, maintenant c'était sûr, il devenait complètement fou.

_Si je te dis que tu te parles à toi-même._

Schizophrène ? Il se parlait à lui-même… c'était certain qu'il perdait la boule. Jamais il ne… Lui-même ?

- Tu es…

_Ne parle pas sauf si tu veux réveiller le château._

Son futur… Harry avait vraiment du mal à y croire surtout qu'il ne comprenait du tout comment cela se produisait. Fronçant les sourcils, il se massa la tempe alors qu'une douleur perçait faiblement.

_Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, enfin, plutôt que nous étions reliés de cette manière. Tout à l'heure, j'ai perdu le contrôle, je n'avais pas imaginé que tu puisses voir mes souvenirs._

Lié ? Etait-ce que Dumbledore avait mentionné à propos de leur lien étroit avec les futurs ? Dans un sens, c'était plus facile de comprendre pourquoi il avait eu le droit à cette séance douloureuse.

_Dumbledore ? Tu veux dire qu'il avait déjà saisi ce qu'il se passait ? _

Oh non… deux minutes, son futur pouvait vraiment entendre tout ce qu'il pensait ?

_Oui. Mais réponds-moi. Dumbledore le savait ?_

« Il nous en a parlé » Oh, c'était vraiment étrange de s'adresser à quelqu'un de cette façon. Reposant sa baguette, Harry se rassit convenablement.

_Au fond, ça importe peu… J'ai un peu compris comment ça fonctionne, donc si tu as mal, pardonne-moi, j'essaye de ne pas faire comme tout à l'heure._

Alors c'était à cause de lui, qu'il avait bien failli mourir… là, il avait pensé à tout sauf à ça. Manquer d'y passer à cause de simples souvenirs n'était pas vraiment la solution qu'Harry avait tout d'abord envisagé. Mais sa réflexion n'enlevait cependant pas la migraine qui s'installait dans son crâne.

« Où es-tu ? »

_Peu importe, à vrai dire, même en te répondant ça ne changera rien. _

Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Non, Harry n'était pas d'accord. Son futur semblait s'obstiner à ne rien penser d'autre que ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Si c'était pour garder le silence, il ne saisissait pas pour quelles raisons…

_Comment vont les autres ? _

Les autres… Son regard glissa sur la silhouette blonde à côté de lui.

« Bien. Malefoy a eu du mal à nous ramener à Poudlard mais il va bien. Cependant, je n'aimerai pas être à ta place pour ce qui est du tien. »

_Ah…_

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »

_Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà tout vu, venir te le dire ne va pas changer grand-chose._

Sans doute mais c'était la moindre des choses s'il avait une once de considération envers lui. Un tel désintérêt, ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire pour ce genre d'affaire. Harry voulait l'entendre le lui dire en personne et non en continuant à se voiler la face.

« Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins : tu es un enfoiré, et encore, je pèse mes mots. Je veux bien être poli mais si tu n'es même pas sincère, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai me donner cette peine. »

_Je ne te dois rien. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes la même personne que je me dois de me livrer corps et âme à un adolescent qui ne me connaît pas ! _

« Je ne te connais peut être pas, mais je suis le seul qui puisse comprendre pour quelles raison tu es devenu ainsi ! Je n'ai pas de pitié, je n'ai pas peur, je ne te hais pas, je comprends ! Sans doute que, pour toi, je ne suis qu'un adolescent attardé surprotéger depuis son enfance et ne pouvant concevoir ce qui a pu t'arriver mais j'aurai pu le vivre et je me connais. Peut être pas autant que je le pense mais suffisamment pour saisir que je comprends tes agissements »

Harry le pensait réellement. Contrairement à Malefoy, il avait dû subir bien plus de souvenirs que celui-ci, les sentiments et les pensées de son futur lui avaient semblé incroyablement logiques.

« Cependant, si tu n'es pas un minimum honnête avec toi-même, continuer à ne rien dire détruira tout. Je veux seulement te l'entendre dire, et non pas en connaître l'existence en me sentant comme un voyeur ayant épié les dix dernières années de ta vie. »

Il y eut un grand silence. Son futur ne pensait pas, chose assez étrange en réalité puisqu'il semblait s'agir d'une hésitation.

_Que veux-tu que je te dise ? _

« Peut être le minimum, tu ne penses pas ? »

_Je ne veux pas._

« Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué ! »

_Non._

« Est-ce que seulement tu assumes le fait de coucher avec l'autre cinglé ? » demanda Harry qui venait de craquer.

_Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne le ferrai pas._

Comme c'était simple de répondre de cette manière !

_Tu voulais que je te dise ça ? Que je me faisais gaiement Drago pendant tout ce temps ?_

« Gaiement est un très bon terme. »

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment la chose la plus importante vu la situation laquelle dans nous sommes. _

« Mais si tu avais un minimum de respect envers moi tu aurais été honnête dès le début et tu ne te serais pas cacher derrière un silence ridicule. Vous nous avez fait croire pendant tout ce temps que vous étiez devenus devenu de bons amis alors que c'était totalement à l'opposé de cela !»

_Et la Terre en a-t-elle pour autant arrêté de tourner ?_

Harry s'arrêta soudainement. Non. Mais au fond, il se sentait un peu trahi, conclusion très peu intelligente mais qui traduisait assez bien l'état dans lequel il se sentait. Il n'en faisait certes pas un cinéma comme Malfoy mais le fait que son futur n'ait même pas pensé à le lui dire le gênait.

« Comprends tout de même que j'aurai préféré l'apprendre de ta bouche que le voir par moi-même » pensa Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir cramoisi.

_J'aurai dû te faire un dessin, la prochaine fois j'y penserai. _

Pourquoi était-il si froid et distant ? Harry ne comprenait pas, certes son futur n'avait jamais été très loquace mais là, la situation était bien pire. C'était comme si un mur s'était installé entre eux et que le brun se refusait à un quelconque aveu de ses sentiments.

Une douleur perça soudainement le crâne du Gryffondor. Attrapant sa tête entre ses mains, Harry manqua de laisser un cri s'échapper entre ses lèvres en crispant la mâchoire. Non mais c'était quoi ça ! Se retenant de glisser du lit, il cessa de se compresser la tête pour attraper le bord du matelas en sentant ses genoux se plier. Il avait l'impression qu'à nouveau son crâne s'ouvrait en deux et la dernière fois, il avait bien failli y rester.

La douleur disparut soudain, le laissant à bout de souffle au vu de tous ses efforts pour ne pas laisser le moindre bruit s'échapper de ses lèvres. Etrangement, malgré les vestiges qui restaient encore, il pensa immédiatement à regarder par la fenêtre. Rien n'avait changé, pas de feu ni de flammes léchant la pierre. A côté de lui, Malefoy dormait toujours calmement et l'infirmerie était exactement la même.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est… »

_Bellatrix… Elle passait par là… _

Harry fronça immédiatement les sourcils, malgré la légère altercation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, cela ne l'empêchait de s'inquiéter.

« Tu… »

_Je vais bien _coupa-t-il. _J'étais juste trop occupé à parler avec toi que de m'apercevoir qu'elle était là, désolé, si j'avais remarqué, je ne serais pas parti me réfugier dans ta tête. Maintenant qu'elle a fini de s'amuser, on peut continuer_

« Te réfugier dans ma tête ? » répéta Harry dubitatif. « Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire exactement ? »

_Si tu as vu mes souvenirs ce n'est pas parce que tu as appuyé sur le bouton d'un téléviseur._

« Pas besoin de me parler sur ce ton ! Je ne comprends pas, c'est tout. »

_Tout à l'heure, je ne savais qu'on était « relié ». Inconsciemment, j'ai protégé mes souvenirs chez toi pour éviter que l'autre cinglé ne les trouve. J'ai mis du temps avant de pouvoir m'en aller, sans compter que de ton côté tu ne faisais pas vraiment d'efforts pour me repousser._

« Me dire « va-t-en », c'est certes très clair pour toi, mais moi je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était ce que tu disais ! »

_Peu importe…_

Ouais… ils se disputaient pour rien enfin de compte. Harry avait l'impression de voir un vieux couple entrain de se donner des coups de pelles.

« Il y a une équipe de secours qui va venir te chercher dans quelques heures. Tu n'as pas à… » commença-t-il.

_J'aurai déjà été emmené ailleurs, et c'est pour ça que je suis venu te parler._

« Si c'est le cas, il faut que j'aille prévenir Dumbledore ! Il faut absolument te… »

_Tais-toi et écoute-moi !_

Non mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il allait se faire déplacer ce qui signifiait que les chances de le sauver allaient être réduites à néant et lui voulait tranquillement lui parler comme si de rien n'était ? Harry ne saisissait vraiment pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son futur.

_Si je bouge d'ici, nous n'aurons plus aucune chance de tuer Voldemort._

« C'est ce que tu crois mais… »

_Non, je le sais. Ecoute, il faut absolument que tu fasses ce que je t'avais demandé avant de partir à Oxcombe._

« Je ne… »

_Récupère la bourse et pose-la là où je t'avais dit de le faire._

Un blanc. Voilà ce qu'il y eut dans l'esprit d'Harry. Les mots en eux-mêmes, il les avait compris. Ce qu'il refusait d'admettre, c'était ce qui en d'écoulait. Fixant le sol, il serra à nouveau les draps entre ses doigts alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus forte. La blague, il pouvait en rire, mais il savait que c'était tout sauf cette simple solution.

« Je ne peux pas… »

_Ecoute-moi, c'est bien plus important que tout et… _

« Il nous a dit que tu voulais te tuer ! » hurla Harry dans son esprit. « L'autre Malefoy a dit que tu comptais mourir en même temps que tu le ferais ! Comment veux-tu que j'accepte de faire une chose pareille ? »

_Tu n'as pas à l'accepter, et encore moins à réfléchir, c'est ma décision et…_

« Tu veux vraiment mourir ? »

_Que je le veuille ou non ne changera pas le fait que c'est la seule solution… Je te demande juste poser la bourse et de partir, rien de plus._

Harry secoua négativement la tête. Il se moquait de lui ! Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça, encore moins en sachant ce qui allait arriver.

« Je refuse. Il est hors de question que je te tue. »

_C'est ma décision. Nous sommes tous les deux pareils, au fond, c'est aussi la tienne et…_

« Non ! » coupa précipitamment Harry. « Nous ne sommes pas pareils ! Tu me l'as toi-même dit un nombre incalculable de fois ! N'essaye de me faire déculpabiliser en me faisant croire que ton envie de suicide est aussi la mienne ! Je ne vais pas aller faire ce que tu me dis en sachant qu'en faisant cela je signerais ton arrêt de mort ! »

Il ne le voulait pas… non seulement il ne tenait pas à ce que son futur perde la vie mais encore moins à en être le responsable. Il avait beau dire qu'il n'était pas la même personne que son futur, au fond, il pensait tout de même le contraire. C'était une chose bien lâche de vouloir se suicider, encore pire en sachant qu'il le ferait en restant vivant en ayant sur la conscience ce qu'il avait fait.

« Je refuse… »

_Tu aimes ta vie ? _

« Pas toi ? » rétorqua sèchement Harry.

_Non._

Juste un mot. Un faible mot résonnant dans l'esprit du brun qui sentit fondre en lui le peu de colère qui pouvait encore l'animer. Vivre, ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile.

« Et tu veux mourir parce que rien ne te plaît ? » laissa échapper Harry totalement perdu.

_Je ne veux pas mourir_ corrigea-t-il._Mais il n'y a plus rien pour moi car j'ai tout perdu et que tout ce qui est ici n'est pas à moi._

Pourquoi parlait-il par énigme ? Pourquoi tenait-il tant crever ?

« Arrête de dire ça… Tu as… »

_Ron et Hermione sont morts. Lupin est mort, Charlie, Dumbledore, Ginny. Neville aussi. Luna est morte ainsi que Kingsley, Molly et Arthur. Tonks, son fils, Bill, sa fille, le fils de Ginny aussi, son mari. Ils sont morts. Il y a aussi McGonagall, Fred, Georges…_

« Arrête… »

_Je ne suis pas stupide. Il ne m'a rien dit mais je le sais_ poursuivit-il. _Il n'y a plus rien pour moi à mon époque et elle n'existe plus ce qui veut dire qu'ici je ne suis personne. As-tu déjà essayer de vivre seul en sachant que personne ne se souciera de toi, de ton existence, de ce que tu as vécu ou bien de ce que tu as connu ? Peux-tu continuer de voir des visages souriant en sachant que ceux que tu as toi-même connu n'existent plus ?_

Harry ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas répondre car prononcer ces mots seraient s'avouer à lui-même une vérité qu'il se refusait d'admettre. Il voulait convaincre son futur du contraire mais rien ne pouvait venir l'aider à se justifier et, plus il cherchait, plus il sentait que la réponse s'effaçait.

_Je n'ai plus rien alors laisse-moi au moins faire ça._

« Et Drago ? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'appelait par son prénom ni même comment celui-ci avait réussi à franchir ses lèvres mais ce fut grâce à ces deux seuls mots qu'Harry parvint à relever son regard du sol.

« Il est là, non ? Si tu me dis que tu as tout perdu alors qu'en est-il de lui ? »

_Je ne l'ai pas._

Pourquoi disait-il cela d'une manière si défaitiste ? Etait-il idiot ou quoi ?

« Bon sang, ce crétin remue ciel et terre pour venir te sauver et toi tu penses que tu ne l'as pas ? » lâcha Harry qui ne saisissait pas du tout sa logique. « Il t'aime, il l'a dit clairement, non seulement à nous mais aussi à toi, comment peux-tu croire que ce n'est pas le cas ? Et ne va pas me dire que tu ne l'aimes pas car je sais que c'est un mensonge ! »

_L'aimer ou non ne changera pas le fait que je ne l'ai pas_ rétorqua-t-. _Je ne l'ai jamais eu, dès le départ ce n'était qu'une histoire avec une fin établie. Même si je reste, que vous trouvez un moyen d'éliminer Voldemort, je ne l'aurais pas, il en a toujours été ainsi entre nous deux et il n'a fait que me le répéter. Moi-même j'en suis conscient._

« Je ne comprends pas »

_Tu n'as pas à comprendre. Drago a pris sa décision depuis longtemps alors, que je meurs ou non ne changera pas le fait que l'un de nous deux finira seul et je ne tiens pas à être celui-là, surtout que, si c'est moi qui pars, il tiendra tout de même sa foutue promesse…_

Harry ne voulait pas en entendre plus, pire encore, il ne voulait plus du tout entendre son futur. Tous les mots qu'il disait avaient un goût bien trop étrange lorsqu'il les entendait.

« Alors tu comptes le laisser derrière ? »

_Je suis égoïste, je l'ai toujours été, peut être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu l'es également. Si tu n'amènes pas la bourse là où je t'ai demandé de le faire, j'exécuterai mon plan malgré tout, je ne me suis pas fait attrapé pour rien._

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Harry. « Mais tu sais seulement le nombre de personnes que tu vas tuer en faisant cela ? »

_Moins que si je ne le fais pas._

« Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Tuer des Moldus et des personnes qui n'ont strictement rien à faire là-dedans n'a pas de logique ! »

_Tant que Voldemort meurt avec, il n'y a aucun problème._

« Tu ne peux pas… tu… »

Jamais il ne pourrait le faire. Harry savait que lui-même ne pourrait pas tuer des personnes innocentes alors, même si son futur avait changé, il ne pouvait pas avoir pu renier de tels principes. Il n'était pas un meurtrier, alors pourquoi cette stupide menace ?

Le cœur d'Harry battait tout rompre contre sa poitrine alors qu'il continuait de serrer à s'en faire mal les draps dans sa main. La simple idée d'envisager qu'il pourrait tuer quelqu'un le révulsait, encore pire s'il n'envisageait cette personne que comme un vulgaire sacrifice pour atteindre Voldemort. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne, il ne l'avait jamais été alors, il voulait bien admettre qu'il était égoïste mais certainement pas un tueur qui n'aurait aucun remords à éliminer des centaines de Moldus.

« Tu mens… »

_Non. Je n'en ai pas l'utilité. Si je le fais, tu peux être sûr que Voldemort ne refera jamais plus surface._

« Je ne veux pas faire ça ! »

_Le problème est pourtant simple, une personne contre des dizaines voire des centaines. Et la chance dans tout cela c'est que l'unique personne est d'accord pour mourir._

Ce n'était pas un jeu, Harry refusait de l'envisager de cette manière et d'être mis face à un tel choix. Dans les deux cas quelqu'un allait mourir, dans les deux cas il se saurait coupable d'avoir agi ou non. Qu'était-il devenu pour devenir aussi cruel envers lui-même ? !

_Choisis._

* * *

**Quel choix fera donc Harry ? ... A vous de trouvez les autres questions, si autres questions il y a ... **


	41. 36

**Titre du chapitre : **…

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Se concertant à propos des révélations du futur de Drago, Harry et le Serpentard restent à l'infirmerie. Cependant, le fur d'Harry parvient à prendre contact avec lui et lui impose un choix : le tuer ou bien le laisser tuer des dizaines de personnes

**Petits bavardages :** donc voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. L'avantage des impatients, c'est que j'ai perdu cette semaine 3 personnes étant partir lire la fin avant la publication sur ff x) Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous livre cet ultime chapitre !

**Playlist :** Prayer de Hayley Westenra _cette chanson m'a permis d'écrire ce chapitre. A commencer de préférence à partir des °o0O0o° _

* * *

Potter… le voir, il en avait l'habitude. Non, pour être sincère ce n'était pas une habitude mais une mauvaise nouvelle quasi journalière qui devait subir tant bien que mal s'il voulait survivre. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il le voyait nu à lui faire des choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai !

Drago rouvrit les yeux pour une énième fois. C'était déjà la cinquième fois qu'il se forçait à se réveiller pour éviter de prolonger ces rêves qui lui donnaient des boutons. Il n'était pas homo, alors pourquoi son esprit tenait tant à lui montrer ce qui le rendait malade ?

Remettant les draps au-dessus de sa tête, il s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans son oreiller en fronçant les sourcils. Une prairie avec des dragons. Une très grande prairie avec un beau ciel bleu, la cime des arbres aux alentours s'élevant jusqu'aux cieux. Et au milieu de cette prairie, un bûcher géant pour y mettre Potter et le faire lentement rôtir. Un sourire glissa sur les lèvres de Drago, voilà, comme ça il était sûr de ne pas faire de cauchemars. Chose qui ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'une image des futurs ne lui revienne en mémoire.

- J'abandonne, lâcha-t-il en enlevant de lui les draps dans un grand mouvement de bras tout en fixant le plafond en inspirant profondément.

Il ne faisait pas encore jour. La pièce restait relativement sombre malgré les quelques rayons qui commençaient à percer. Drago resta un moment sans rien faire. Il n'avait presque pas dormi, il était sûr d'avoir des cernes qui lui prenaient au moins la moitié du visage et une mine effrayante. Cette nuit… non cela ne pouvait même pas être qualifié de nuit au vu de tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il avait été traumatisé à vie.

- Potter, je vais te tuer, déclara-t-il simplement comme une intime confession qui se faisait à haute voix.

Au moins, il pouvait mettre sur sa liste qu'en plus d'être stupide, les Gryffondors avaient un lourd sommeil.

- Potter, si je souffre, tu souffres alors réveille-toi que je n'aille pas l'air du seule idiot à se réveiller aux aurores, lâcha-t-il en se concentrant pour éviter de se mettre à hurler.

Pas un bruit. Ah, par contre les Gryffondors ne ronflaient pas, chose parfaitement inutile à noter à moins qu'il ne tienne à passer plus de nuits en compagnie de l'un d'eux. Seulement, certes il ne ronflait pas, mais il ne faisait non plus aucun bruit.

- Potter, tu me réponds quand je te parle ! lança Drago en détournant enfin son regard du plafond pour laisser sa tête rouler sur le côté et fixer le lit à côté de lui. Tu…

Drago s'arrêta soudain la bouche ouverte. Pourquoi y avait-il personne ? S'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se redresser, le Serpentard considéra le lit vide du brun avec un moment d'inactivité plus que flagrant. Il était vraiment très tôt, où était donc parti cet idiot ? Ramenant son regard vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie, il observa la porte menant aux toilettes mais aucune lumière n'était présente. Quelque chose clochait. Et cette chose clochait d'autant plus que le pyjama du Gryffondor était sur son lit.

- Potter, tu es là ? demanda stupidement Drago en s'asseyant.

A vrai dire, il s'était attendu plus ou moins à une réponse positive et ce fut avec un sentiment assez étrange qu'il accueillit le silence qui suivit ses paroles. Un mauvais pressentiment, voilà ce qui lui trottait dans la tête alors qu'il balayait l'infirmerie du regard. Jamais Pomfresh ne lui aurait donné la permission de sortir, d'autant plus vu les circonstances actuelles. Alors, il était assez évident de comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Attrapant ses affaires, Drago mit son pantalon en vitesse avant d'enfiler sa chemise et de récupérer la veste qui trainait sur la chaise à côté.

- Vous avez vu Potter ?

Ce fut les seuls mots qui franchirent ses lèvres lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du bureau de Pomfresh, l'infirmière clignant rapidement des yeux pour se forcer à se réveiller alors qu'elle venait de poser une main sur son cœur. Certes, il n'avait pas frappé et venait de la réveiller en sursaut, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa priorité à l'heure actuelle.

- M. Malefoy, comment… commença-t-elle à s'indigner.

- Avez-vous vu Potter ? répéta Drago en poussant la porte entièrement pour pouvoir rentrer dans la pièce, son regard en faisant inconsciemment le tour comme s'il s'attendait à voir le Gryffondor coincer sous une armoire.

- Il est avec vous, répondit-elle en se levant pour attraper sa robe de chambre. Vous ne…

- Vous ne l'avez pas laissé partir ? coupa-t-il en posant définitivement les yeux sur elle.

Les sourcils de Pomfresh se froncèrent soudain.

- Bien sûr que non, dit-elle. Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est plus…

Drago n'attendit même pas la fin de sa phrase pour quitter son bureau, et l'infirmerie par la même occasion. Il n'était pas du genre à être inquiet… bon, d'accord, il n'avait jamais été inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre, autant être honnête mais là, la situation était tout autre. Il n'aimait pas Potter, il ne se souciait même pas du tout de sa santé et de ses humeurs alors pourquoi était-il inquiet ? Non pas qu'il venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il éprouvait brusquement un quelconque sentiment positif envers le Gryffondor mais plutôt qu'un mauvais pressentiment le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Dévalant les escaliers, il s'arrêta soudain. Où aller ? Où pouvait-il trouver Potter à cette heure de la journée ? S'engageant dans le couloir, il se mit à courir à grandes enjambées en ignorant totalement le vacarme qu'il produisait. Il ignorait totalement ce qui le poussait à agir de cette manière, d'ailleurs, il n'y réfléchissait pas et se laissait inconsciemment conduire vers la tour des Gryffondors.

- Ouvrez-moi ! lança-t-il sèchement en freinant brusquement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Cette dernière ouvrit un œil avant de le dévisager de haut en bas.

- Le mot de passe, lâcha-t-elle avant de bailler.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? J'ai une tronche de Gryffondor ? rétorqua Drago à bout de souffle.

- Raison de plus pour avoir le mot de passe, répliqua-t-elle.

- C'est urgent !

- Sans doute mais je ne vous laisserai pas entrer sans mot de passe.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. C'était toujours au moment où il en avait le moins besoin qu'un stupide portrait se mettait sur son chemin.

- Courage !

- Non, mais il vous en faudra si vous comptez le faire au hasard, répondit la Grosse Dame.

- Honneur, lion, respect, mansuétude, amitié, bienveillance, récita-t-il.

Face au sourcil levé du portrait, il sut qu'il avait faux, d'autant plus que le dernier était bien plus adapté aux Poufsouffles.

- Hardiesse, chevaleresque, baguette, braguette, stupide, abruti, idiot, Potter ! lança Drago qui commençait à craquer. Rouge, or, violet, mauve, griffon, morsure, lionne, tigresse, arabesque, pirouette…

- Malefoy ?

Le portrait venait de s'entrouvrir laissant apparaître une tignasse rousse. La fille Weasley, peu importe, elle ferait l'affaire.

- Laisse-moi entrer, lâcha-t-il.

- Pourquoi toi tu voudrais rentrer dans notre salle commune ? interrogea-t-elle en le dévisageant.

- C'est urgent ! Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ?

- Autant de fois que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu veux, rétorqua Ginny.

- Dis, vous êtes tous aussi stupide dans votre famille où je me fais des idées ? demanda Drago.

- Va te faire voir.

Oh il avait encore parlé trop vite… Attrapant le tableau avant qu'il ne se referme, Drago se retrouva face au regard incendiaire de Ginny qui venait de lui pointer sa baguette sous le nez.

- Je dois vraiment entrer, certifia-t-il.

- Tu me…

- Ginny, tout va bien ?

Tournant leur regard vers la nouvelle arrivée, Drago n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir Granger de toute sa vie.

- C'est Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de Ginny qui continuait de barricader l'entrée à la salle commune.

- Il veut absolument rentrer Je ne sais pas ce qu'il…

- Granger, est-ce que Potter est ici ? coupa-t-il en écrasant à moitié Ginny pour la forcer à entrouvrir en plus grand le portrait, la Grosse Dame hurlant à plein poumons pour qu'ils cessent de la remuer dans tous les sens.

- Harry… répéta Hermione sans comprendre. Il est à l'infirmerie.

- Si c'était le cas je ne serais pas en train de me farcir la sœur de la belette, rétorqua-t-il.

La bouche d'Hermione s'entrouvrit un moment. Elle aussi avait tout de même le droit à un temps d'assimilation. Entre les deux, Ginny n'était tout de même pas bête au point de ne pas remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Arrêtant de tenter de refermer le portrait, son front se plissa tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu en es certain ? demanda Hermione.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? rétorqua Drago en la dévisageant.

Elle jura. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle le faisait mais elle n'allait certainement pas se gêner maintenant. Faisant demi-tour, elle traversa la salle commune en courant pour se diriger vers les dortoirs.

- Granger, réponds-moi ! hurla Drago en se mettant à la suivre.

Du rouge, trop de rouge à son goût en fait. Entre tapisseries et énormes fauteuils, il y avait de quoi assommer un hippogriffe. Mais en fait, il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la décoration, trop occupé à ne pas perdre Granger de vu alors que des cris outragés s'élevaient parmi les quelques élèves levés à cette heure si matinale en voyant un Serpentard dans leur salle commune, Drago Malefoy qui plus est.

S'engageant dans l'escalier à colimaçon à la suite de la touffe brune alors que les cris de Ginny résonnaient derrière lui, il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, ni même vraiment pour quelles raisons il pouvait être inquiet, il y avait juste ce mauvais pressentiment qui le poussait à faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire avant.

- Hermione, je t'ai dit que je descendais bient… qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce type ? s'égosilla Ron en attrapant son pull pour le fourrer sur sa poitrine.

- Est-ce que tu as vu Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Non mais tu peux me dire ce que Malefoy fait ici ? hurla Ron en pointant le blond du doigt qui reprenait sa respiration après cette fulgurante ascension.

- Peu importe, tu…

- Malefoy ? lança la voix ensommeillée de Seamus qui ouvrit ses rideaux pour en sortir la tête.

- On se fiche bien qu'il soit là, lâcha Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es certain de ne pas avoir vu Harry ?

- Et comment ? Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici depuis hier soir, rétorqua Ron en finissant de s'habiller tout en jetant des regards noir à Drago. Tu veux dire qu'il n'est plus à l'infirmerie ?

- Je ne vous rends pas visite par courtoisie, intervint le blond dans un grand sourire sarcastique.

- Où as-tu mis son sac ? interrogea Hermione avant que Ron n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

- Derrière son lit, répondit le rouquin à regret de ne pouvoir fermer le clapet du Serpentard. C'est pour la carte ?

Hermione acquiesça, contournant le lit à baldaquin avant de se pencher. Mais les secondes s'écoulèrent et ce fut l'intervention de Drago qui réveilla tout le monde.

- Il ne te faut tout de même pas autant de temps pour trouver un sac ? marmonna-t-il.

Mais le regard d'Hermione s'était agrandi en se redressant, se tournant lentement vers Ron.

- Ron, tu es certain qu'Harry n'est pas passé par le dortoir ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau alors que sa voix tremblait.

- Peut être, je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Je dormais, s'il est passé, il a dû le faire sans nous réveiller. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Son sac n'est plus là…

Si Ron comprit plus ou moins rapidement, Drago les dévisagea tous les deux tandis que Seamus et Dean s'extirpaient de leur lit en constatant la scène sous leurs yeux sans comprendre.

- Dites, votre pote semble avoir disparu et vous vous souciez d'un sac, dit-il. C'est moi ou bien il y a comme un problème de loyauté au sein de votre maison ?

- Il y avait la carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d'Invisibilité dans ce sac ! lâcha Hermione en lui lançant un regard affolé.

Et alors ? Il savait que les Gryffondors avaient une certaine conception de la vie qu'il ne saisissait pas vraiment mais là, c'était vraiment assez tordu.

- Ecoute, Granger, je ne vois pas ce que tu…

Mais sa phrase perdit dans un silence. La cape d'Invisibilité… qu'est-ce que Potter en ferait ? Sans compter qu'il y avait aucune raison de déserter l'infirmerie sans prévenir qui que ce soit, pénétrer dans la tour des Gryffondors et en ressortir sans se faire voir ainsi que prendre un sac contenant une carte assez étrange et une cape permettant de devenir invisible. Formulé de cette manière, il était évident que Potter était en train de monter un sal coup, si sal qu'il préférait ne rien dire à personne.

- A quelle heure le groupe de sauvetage doit partir ? demanda Drago à Hermione.

- Dans quelques minutes, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Tu ne penses quand même qu'Harry a décidé d'y aller sans nous prévenir ? Je veux dire, Dumbledore ne l'autorisera pas !

- Mais qui a dit qu'il comptait participer au groupe ? ! rétorqua Drago en faisant demi-tour.

Il sortir en courant du dortoir, Hermione et Ron à sa suite. Non, Drago n'avait jamais été du genre à s'inquiéter pour qui que soit et il se fichait royalement d'Harry. Mais voilà, ce mauvais pressentiment, il était à présent impossible de l'ignorer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que quelque chose allait arriver, une chose dont il ne préférait même pas en connaître l'existence. Courant à travers la salle commune des Gryffondors, il franchit le portrait à grandes enjambées après avoir bousculé quelques élèves et se dirigea droit vers le bureau de Dumbledore, là où il savait que les membres de l'Ordre se préparaient au départ.

En fait, il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie, son cœur battant violemment contre sa poitrine à chacun de ses pas, sa respiration saccadée lui arrachant chaque centimètre carré de ses poumons. Il se fichait bien de savoir si les deux autres le suivaient, peu importait pour lui que d'arriver le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Alors, il se hâtait de sauter les dernières marches de chaque escalier et déraper à chaque tournant de couloir. Rien n'allait, absolument rien.

- Ouvre-toi ! hurla-t-il devant l'entrée du bureau.

Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais les mots de passe ou bien plutôt ne prenait-il jamais la peine de retenir ce qu'il jugeait inutile ? La gargouille ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre et ce fut à moitié voûté, les mains posées sur les genoux et les yeux fixant les dalles au sol qu'il entendit Ron et Hermione arriver au bout de quelques secondes.

- Le mot de passe, lâcha-t-il à Hermione.

- Calisson, dit-elle.

Il n'attendit pas que la gargouille se soit entièrement dégagée pour grimper l'escalier en colimaçon et ouvrir brutalement la porte du bureau sans même la frapper avant. Aussitôt, une dizaine de visages se tournèrent vers lui alors, qu'à bout de souffle, il tentait de ne pas s'effondrer tandis qu'Hermione et Ron montaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient les dernières marches.

- …

Il n'avait vraiment plus de souffle. Inspirant profondément tout en ignorant la brûlure de ses poumons il chercha un visage connu du regard pour tomber sur celui de son futur qui se rapprocha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il.

- Ha… bruti… ter.

- Vous savez ce qui se passe ? interrogea le futur de Drago en se tournant vers Hermione et Ron qui venaient enfin de rentrer dans le bureau.

Mais ils étaient aussi en piteux état, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Attrapant le col de son futur, Drago l'obligea à le regarder à nouveau.

- Potter a disparu, lâcha-t-il.

- On part le chercher, rétorqua le blond. Tu ne…

- Je parle de mon Potter ! L'adolescent dépressif qui se fout royalement de savoir que tu t'envoies en l'air avec son autre lui ! Il est introuvable !

Le regard gris du blond se durcit soudain. En fait, il était un peu perdu car ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Apparemment, cette opinion était partagée par d'autres.

- Monsieur, Harry a pris sa cape et nous sommes quasiment sûrs qu'il est sorti du château, dit Hermione après une grande inspiration en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

- Pour faire quoi ? s'étonna Rogue apparaissant derrière le directeur. Je sais que Potter est un suicidaire mais il n'est pas stupide au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un tout seul sans compter que nous devons partir maintenant.

- Sauf s'il n'est pas parti le sauver, murmura Dumbledore.

Ses mots eurent pour effet de ramener l'attention générale sur lui, notamment le futur de Drago qui le dévisagea comme s'il redoutait de comprendre. Contournant son bureau, Dumbledore en ouvrit l'un des tiroirs mais son visage se durcit soudain en considérant le vide qu'il contenait.

- Professeur… marmonna Hermione qui avait bien trop peur d'avoir déduit ce qui se passait.

- Le cœur de dragon n'est plus ici, dit-il à mi-voix. Harry a probablement dû le prendre pendant nous étions dans le bureau de Severus tout à l'heure.

- Non.

Ce simple son venait de résonner dans toute la pièce, bien trop grave, bien clair pour pouvoir être ignoré. Regardant son futur, Drago entraperçut les yeux de celui-ci fixant la vague, sa main crispée sur sa baguette alors que le reste de son corps tremblait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant précis, Drago aurait voulu se tenir le plus loin possible de son futur et de ce qu'il dégageait, mélange de colère, de haine et de désespoir dont l'odeur et le goût était si facilement remarquable.

- Vous mentez.

Ce n'était pas un point de vue, mais tout simplement un mensonge dont il tentait lui-même de se convaincre. Un mensonge qu'il ne pouvait accepter et même en entrevoir la possibilité. Un mensonge…

- Je vais le tuer ! hurla-t-il. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Harry raffermit sa prise sur la cape alors qu'un frisson le traversait. Baissant ses yeux sur la bourse qu'il tenait dans sa main libre, il inspira profondément pour s'obliger à rester calme. Mais il ne l'était, il ne pouvait pas l'être car c'était tout bonnement impossible de faire comme s'il ne faisait rien de grave alors qu'au contraire il allait droit contre tout ce qu'il croyait.

Il n'avait pas besoin de trembler, ni même de réfléchir, juste d'exécuter les ordres et tenter d'oublier. Mais il savait que jamais il ne pourrait oublier, comment ? Transplaner loin du village, poser la bourse et repartir au plus vite. Dans un sens, c'était si simple et innocent qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'hésiter et d'appréhender les remords. Mais tout ce que cela allait entrainer, tout ce dont il se savait coupable, il n'avait que cela en tête.

Il venait d'arriver depuis déjà quelques minutes mais pourtant il n'avait fait aucun pas. Harry n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il devait faire quoique ce soit. Il détestait son futur, il ne pouvait que le haïr à cet instant pour l'obliger à prendre une telle décision et le mettre dans cette position. Il voulait fuir, ne rien savoir et peu importe qu'il soit un Gryffondor, il y avait une limite au courage et cela n'en était pas. Tuer, il le ferait quelque soit sa décision. Un suicide ou bien des meurtres, y avait-il seulement une autre définition aux solutions qui lui étaient offertes ? Il le souhaitait ardemment mais aucune illusion n'était possible.

Il le haïssait… Harry le détestait, il ne pouvait qu'exécrer cet homme qui était lui tout en représentant ce qu'il le dégoûtait le plus. Il le haïssait ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir et tout oublier, ne pas être obligé d'être le seul mis face à ce choix et obligé de s'y résoudre. Serrant la bourse, il leva brusquement son bras mais arrêta son geste. La lancer ne changerait pas rien, ce n'était qu'une action puérile qui ne l'aiderait même pas lui-même. Sans compter qu'avec la cape sur lui, elle n'allait pas aller bien loin. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se considérer comme un lâche pour refuser de faire face à ce choix, personne ne pourrait le supporter à part un masochiste qui prendrait son pied à cette idée qui le révulsait.

Baissant son bras, il fixa à nouveau la petite bourse. Il tremblait, il avait froid. La fine bruine qui s'abattait sur lui s'infiltrait sous la cape, la rendant plus lourde et rendant humide ses vêtements. Il était en bien piteux état, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, Harry n'était pas non plus un surhomme en slip court qui n'avait aucune limite. Il venait de les atteindre. Non pas qu'il était à bout de forces, mais plutôt qu'il ne pouvait envisager aucune réponse qui pourrait le satisfaire. Un piège dans lequel il était tombé à pieds joints sans même pouvoir se défendre et l'appréhender.

_Que fais-tu ? _

- Laisse-moi, marmonna Harry.

Il ne tenait pas à l'entendre, ni même lui donner la possibilité de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait à faire. Il n'avait cessé de réfléchir dans l'infirmerie et chacun de ses pas s'était inscrit dans l'angoisse d'entendre à nouveau sa voix résonner dans son crâne.

_Dépêche-toi. _

- La ferme ! lâcha Harry.

Peu importait s'il parlait à voix haute, à vrai dire, c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir. Si tu continues d'hésiter, il sera trop tard. _

- Trop tard pour quoi ? maugréa-t-il. Te tuer ?

_Ils sont en train de préparer mon transfert_, répondit-il. _Il est hors de question que je laisse passer cette chance._

Il s'en fichait, Harry s'en fichait royalement. Ne pas réfléchir… comment pouvait-il faire une telle chose en sachant qu'il aurait sur les mains le sang de son futur ? Il était un idiot, ce type n'était rien qu'un idiot taré et qui n'avait aucune considération envers les autres. Harry ne voulait pas que s'en convaincre, il ne pouvait accepter de céder si facilement.

Mais la douleur qui perça soudain son crâne ne fit qu'accélérer encore plus les battements de son cœur. Crispant la mâchoire, Harry serra dans son poing la bourse. Le temps entre chaque douleur ne faisait que se réduire. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait que la connexion avec son futur se prolongeait ou bien si un autre Mangemort prenait soin de son autre lui ; son futur gardait bien le silence dès qu'il posait des questions sur cela.

- Je ne peux pas… marmonna Harry.

Son futur ne répondit pas, un silence trop étrange pour pouvoir penser à autre chose.

- Ne me demande pas ça…

_Dépêche-toi._

- Je ne…

_Dépêche-toi !_

- Arrête de…

_Je te dis de la faire ! Qui est le plus cruel dis-moi ? N'as-tu même pas la moindre idée de ce que je vis ? Je te demande juste poser quelque chose et partir !_

- De toute façon, ça ne marchera pas, tenta de se convaincre Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son calme. Il faut plusieurs cœurs, Drago n'en a posé qu'un et je…

_J'ai déjà posé le reste depuis bien longtemps alors, je t'en prie, pose ça. S'il te plait, ne réfléchis pas..._

Ne pas réfléchir. Il ne devait pas réfléchir. La douleur continuait de persister, encore et toujours. S'il devait le faire, il fallait qu'il oublie tout, qu'il cesse de penser. Sa main tremblante se referma encore un peu plus sur la bourse. Ne plus penser, ne plus réfléchir, ne plus croire en ce qu'il était, juste avancer. Un pas, puis un autre, ne jamais baisser les yeux, toujours les fixer droit devant lui. Ne rien voir et avancer, ignorer la douleur à son cœur qui le intimait de faire demi-tour, juste avancer alors qu'il sentait la pluie devenir de plus en plus abondante. Des gouttes, encore et encore s'écoulant sur sa cape.

Une marche lente mais régulière qui le poussait à ignorer tout ce qu'il lui montait à la tête, tout ce qu'il n'écoutait plus. La pluie n'avait plus rien à y voir, l'eau, il s'en fichait à présent. Il avançait, encore et encore, ne remarquant pas que les gouttes coulant sur son visage n'avaient pas traversé la cape. Qu'avait donc le monde à ne pas tourner rond ? Qu'avait-il à ne pas vouloir l'oublier ? Juste un instant, quelques secondes, ces secondes durant lesquelles Harry ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que l'inexorable chemin qu'il traçait dans le village.

Un supplice qu'il ne supportait pas, il ne réfléchissait pas, il n'en avait pas conscience, juste marcher dans la douleur qui rongeait sa peau, ses os, son cœur, son cerveau. Une marche pour arriver derrière l'église et se pencher malgré l'eau ruisselant à ses pieds. Une route guidant ses pas pour tendre ses doigts tremblants vers la troisième tombe et laisser rouler son fardeau dans la boue.

Lentement, le long de la pierre, puis brutalement dans la flaque. Elle était tombée sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne fît rien pour la rattraper. Juste constater à quel point elle était petite, à quel point elle était si innocente et fragile dans ce torrent d'eau. Juste constater qu'il venait de la lâcher…

_Cours._

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Ce n'était pas un silence, juste une douleur lancinante qui ne pouvait cesser.

- Est-il conscient ?

- Oui, Mon Seigneur.

Les doigts froids s'enroulèrent autour de son menton avant que le souffle ne vienne caresser son visage. Même les yeux à demi ouvert, il pouvait voir son regard écarlate le transpercer, le savourer, le détruire… Quelques secondes suffisaient pour comprendre et ne pas fuir, juste attendre.

- Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? murmura Voldemort.

Car il n'y avait rien à dire, juste à attendre, quelques secondes, quelques instants sans rien penser et patienter. Un dernier moment pour inspirer profondément et oublier ce qu'il avait depuis si longtemps perdu.

- Résister ne sert à rien, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Le savoir… depuis combien d'années avait-il appris cela ? Trop… pas assez, juste une dernière respiration, une toute dernière pour se rappeler de ce qu'il laissait, la seule chose et personne. Juste un instant.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette manière ? Que caches-tu dans…

- Cours.

C'était ainsi, il l'avait choisi. Une ultime inspiration fasse aux yeux pourpres le dévisageant à son unique mot, un dernier goût de l'air avant de commencer et de laisser s'envoler le peu qui lui restait. Pas de visages, pas de volontés, juste lâcher prise et sombrer au plus profond d'un abyme qu'il avait depuis si longtemps côtoyé. Il ne marchait plus autour, il y tombait à bras ouverts, souffle court et derniers battements de cœur.

- Cours… murmura-t-il devant le regard écarlate posé sur lui. Ne t'arrête pas… 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Il avait enlevé sa cape. La tenant d'une main alors que ses pieds dérapaient sur le sol. Ne pas s'arrêter. Jamais il ne le pourrait car il fuyait. Lui, ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait cessé de faire, juste une course pour arrêter tout cela et ne plus regarder en arrière. Peu importait la pluie et les larmes sur son visage, il courrait sans même savoir où.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il seulement pensé faire ? Non, il n'avait pas pensé, juste exécuter mais qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Comment se sentait-il ? Ce n'était pas du soulagement, ni même le bonheur d'être libéré d'un fardeau. Il se fuyait lui-même, Harry courrait juste pour courir malgré les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Il venait de le condamner… il venait de le tuer !

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, ce n'était pas quelque chose de faux ou d'éhonté, juste la vérité qui le laminait à chaque enjambée. Courir ne l'aiderait pas, fuir non plus, aussi loin qu'il puisse aller. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre avec cela sur la conscience… jamais il ne pourrait le laisser mourir.

Il venait de s'arrêter, le souffle court, les membres tremblants, fixant la silhouette du Manoir au loin. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser son futur mourir. Malgré sa haine envers Voldemort, son envie de voir toute cette guerre s'arrêter, ce n'était pas un sacrifice que de le laisser mener à bien son plan. Personne ne pourrait accepter ça, lui le premier.

Courir, à nouveau, mais dans l'autre sens. Encore plus vite et surtout sans fixer autre chose que ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête, Harry devait absolument retourner derrière l'église pour l'empêcher de faire cela. Il n'était pas un meurtrier, son futur non plus alors retirer la bourse ne tuerait personne. Jamais il ne ferait cela en sachant que tant d'innocents mourraient, ce n'était pas lui. Harry le savait.

Le craquement qui survint stoppa net sa course lorsqu'un bras lui barra la poitrine, lui coupant la respiration. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tomber à terre, qu'une poigne le saisit fermement par le col pour le frapper violemment au visage.

- Où est le cœur ? hurla la voix au-dessus de lui.

Des cheveux blonds. A bout de souffle, Harry n'eut malgré tout pas de peine à reconnaître le futur de Drago. Au même moment, une multitude de craquements survenaient autour d'eux mais Harry ne voyait rien d'autre que le regard glacial qui le transperçait de part en part.

- Lâchez-le ! lança Dumbledore.

- Où as-tu mis le cœur ? hurla-t-il en l'ignorant superbement tout en agrippant plus fermement Harry qui respirait de plus en plus mal. REPONDS-MOI !

Mais aucun mot ne pouvait franchir ses lèvres. Ce qu'il avait fait… pourquoi l'avait-il seulement fait ? Il n'y avait pas de raison, ni même de logique à cela et le regard froid du futur de Drago le lui montrait bien. Sous la pluie glaciale, il sentait la peau sans chaleur de l'ancien Serpentard qui n'avait d'autre occupation que d'obtenir une réponse de lui. Il voulait tout annuler, revenir en arrière et ne pas céder.

- Je suis désolé…

Les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres, il ne les contrôla pas. Cette vérité lui faisait mal, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti auparavant. Le futur de Drago secouait la tête sans saisir, le déni était bien meilleur, bien plus plaisant et inconsciemment prenant le dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Je suis désolé, répéta à nouveau Harry qui tremblait alors que la brûlure le long de ses joues ne faisait que s'accentuer. Je suis désolé…

Il ne pouvait répéter que cela car il n'avait que cela en tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il donc fait cela ? Transplaner, poser, repartir c'était si simple mais le regret le rongeait déjà sans même qu'il n'ait besoin d'y penser. Jamais…

_Chacun notre peine (*). C'est la sienne, j'ai la mienne, que tu sois obliger aussi de la porter n'en faisait pas partie._

Qu'il se taise ! Harry ne voulait pas l'entendre ! Qu'il arrête tout cet engrenage et qu'il y mette un terme !

_Ne lui dis rien, il n'a pas à savoir. Je ne lui mentirai pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait mais maintenant tu dois le faire pour moi. Drago n'a pas à savoir…_

Juste un silence, un battement… un moment se prolongeant quelques secondes sans bruit.

- Pardon, murmura Harry en fixant les yeux gris qui venait de pâlir à son mot.

C'était juste un bourdonnement, comme un grondement funeste qui semblait s'élever non loin de là. Il suffisait de tourner la tête pour voir grandir une lumière, claire, compacte, à peine plus grand qu'un poing vu de leur position mais prenant tout le Manoir. Un simplement grondement orageux et de grincements de bois qui cessa soudain alors que le futur de Drago tournait sa tête dans sa direction.

Au même moment où tout éclata, il hurla. 

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un bref éclat de lumière, si puissant, si fort, rien qu'un unique claquement contre la barrière qui venait d'éclater. Craquant, se fêlant, le souffle de l'explosion traversant la couche protectrice pour venir les frapper, Harry roulant au sol de même que tous ceux présents. Le spectacle était effarant, juste une zone éclatante alors que la chaleur était suffocante. Un moment, quelques secondes, rien qu'un court instant avant que le silence ne revienne laissant seulement les dernières fenêtres se briser.

C'était étrange, juste un mot qui ne pouvait être dit face au regard du futur de Drago qui fixait un point devant lui, la respiration comme arrêtée et ses avant-bras tremblants alors qu'il s'appuyait sur ces derniers. Harry venait à peine de voir son visage figé à quelques centimètres du sien. Il ne voulait pas non plus réfléchir, ni même essayer de savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était impossible à concevoir. Il ne pouvait pas…

- Harry…

Un simple murmure, juste deux syllabes qui venaient de s'échapper des lèvres du blond.

- Harry.

Il venait soudain de reprendre ses esprits, se détournant du point qui fixait inexorablement pour tourner son regard vers ce qui était encore un instant plutôt un Manoir. S'appuyant sur ses mains, il se leva précipitamment avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de le retenir et se mit à courir dans la rue jonchée d'éclats en tout genre.

Il n'y avait plus rien sur la colline qui surplombait le village, juste un sol noirci, des morceaux de bois calcinés. A sa suite, Harry ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que la nuque blonde qui dérapait sur la cendre, courant droit vers les ruines de ce qui avait été un Manoir. Juste un tas, c'était tout, un faible tas de planches qui ne représentait absolument rien à présent, même pas un dixième de l'ancienne demeure. Rien qu'une sorte de cratère tout aussi brulé et consumé que le reste dont l'odeur omniprésente s'infiltrait dans les poumons.

- Harry !

Tout avait été détruit, tout sauf ce qui aurait dû l'être. Ce n'était pas un cratère, juste la cave qui s'était effondrée, il n'y avait plus rien de reconnaissable Rien sauf ce qui restait, la seule chose à l'origine de tout ce carnage.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant au futur de Drago pour descendre les quelques mètres de dénivelé et tomber sur les planches frêles qui craquèrent sous poids. Les attrapant, il les lança pour dégager la seule chose qui n'était pas encore noire comme la cendre et totalement rongée par l'explosion. Rouge, un rouge éclatant et à la fois si terne sur le corps étendu gardant encore à ses poignets les chaînes qui pourtant ne le retenait plus à rien. Juste du rouge…

- Harry !

Drago venait subitement de le glisser à côté de lui pour le retourner, mais aucun autre mouvement ne suivit, juste le silence un peu plus pesant qui suivit alors qu'il restait ponctué des bruits de course qui se rapprochait d'eux. Les paupières restaient closes, la poitrine ne bougeait pas, le rouge avait cessé de s'étendre.

- Harry, je t'en prie dit quelque chose…, marmonna Drago en l'attrapant, tirant sa baguette pour la pointer vers les blessures écarlates.

Mais les sorts restaient sans effet, les blessures à vif tailladant la poitrine, les épaules et ses reins restant ouvertes. Juste le rouge qui avait coulé sur sa peau, juste ce rouge qui à présent recouvrait le blond qui ne cessait de lancer des sortilèges sous le regard impuissant d'Harry.

- Je t'en supplie ! hurla Drago.

Ces sorts avaient fini par cesser, serrant contre lui le corps écarlate. Il le serrait juste pour espérer qu'il y ait un mouvement, un mouvement à ce corps qu'il avait tant de fois étreint. Un seul souffle lui aurait suffi, une unique respiration l'aurait rendu heureux. Mais pourquoi restait-il sans bouger ? Si froid alors qu'il avait été à l'origine de ce brassier ? Il voulait juste qu'il bouge… juste cela et il aurait donné tout ce qu'il lui restait pour voir ses yeux s'ouvrir.

- Je t'en prie…

Mais ses paroles restaient sans réponse. Il ne demandait rien de plus, juste qu'il bouge, pourquoi pour une fois qu'il voulait quelque chose d'aussi facile il ne pouvait pas l'avoir ? Drago ne voulait rien, il ne voulait plus rien juste que ce simple souhait. Tout donné, il donnerait tout…

- OUVRE LES YEUX ! hurla-t-il alors les larmes brûlaient ses joues. Pitié…

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait… Le front au creux de la nuque avec laquelle il s'était tant de fois amusé, il serrait contre lui le corps de tout ce qu'il avait eu. Il aurait tout donné, absolument tout… même s'il n'avait rien. Juste pour que cette odeur poisseuse disparaisse, juste pour à nouveau entendre ne serait-ce qu'un battement de cœur. Un dernier murmure, un dernier mot… il le voulait, c'était tout… Rien de plus alors que par pitié, il ouvre les yeux… pitié…

A côté d'Harry, tandis que les membres de l'Ordre s'arrêtaient de courir pour observer en silence, le jeune Serpentard regardait son futur sans faire un geste. Voir suffisait pour comprendre, aucune parole ne pouvait ajouter quoique ce soit. Effet papillon… c'est ce qui avait été dit. Pour changer un avenir en un monde meilleur, mais pour ne pas répondre à un souhait aussi simple… non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas l'épilogue la semaine prochaine**

(*) : peine... non pas le sentiment mais la condamnation, le jugement. Seul le mot peine convenait mais peut être interpréter de différentes manières


	42. 37 Epilogue et Mot d'auteur

**Titre du chapitre : **Epilogue et mot d'auteur

**Disclaimer :** O JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, excepté quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** -

**Petits bavardages :** Donc désolée du retard, franchement, je suis horrible je le conçois, surtout qu'il s'agit de l'épilogue. Je ne vous avais pas oublié juste que je n'avais pas le temps de remplir le truc à la fin spécialement pour ff :/

**Playlist :** Shattered de trading Yesterday

* * *

- Arrête !

- Rends-le-moi !

- Non !

- Maman !

- Non mais vous allez vous taire ? hurla une voix sortant de la cuisine. Ronald !

- Quoi ?

- Fais quelque chose !

- Hiiiiiiiiiiii !

Hermione sortit en furie de la cuisine, une poêle dans la main pour venir fixer son regard sur les deux enfants sur le canapé alors que Ron continuait de se battre péniblement avec une lampe pour changer une ampoule.

- Rose, tu lâches ton frère ! Hugo, tu arrêtes de mordre ta sœur ! lâcha-t-elle, une aura démoniaque se dégageant d'elle.

- Mais maman, elle… couina le garçonnet.

- Montez dans votre chambre pour vous changer, ils ne vont plus tarder maintenant, coupa-t-elle. Ronald, c'est pour bientôt cette ampoule ?

Le concerné fit aller et venir son regard entre l'ampoule en question et la poêle que sa femme tenait dans ses mains avant d'acquiescer le plus rapidement possible. Méthode de survie numéro 1 : toujours dire ce qu'une personne veut entendre.

- Ecoute, Hermione, je sais que tu veux que tout soit parfait mais…

- C'est un dîner, Ron, je ne reçois pas le Ministre de la Magie, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil tout en se penchant légèrement pour surveiller les casseroles par l'encadrement de la porte.

- Un dîner avec eux, précisa Ron en posant l'ampoule pour se rapprocher. Tu es sûre que tout ira bien ?

- Ils viendront, certifia-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Tiens-moi ça.

Lui fourrant la poêle dans les bras, elle partit retirer son tablier et défaire son chignon, laissant ses cheveux broussailleux reprendre le dessus. Derrière elle, Ron l'avait suivi et la fixa dans son reflet en secouant la tête.

- Je doute que tout se passe comme tu le souhaites.

- Je ne…

Elle se stoppa soudain alors que la sonnette de l'entrée venait de retentir. Inspirant profondément, elle lança un regard de sa spécialité à Ron « je te l'avais bien dit », lui prit la poêle des mains et la fourra dans le placard à chaussure avant de se précipiter vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle hésita un instant. Après tant de temps, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, après tout, c'était elle qui avait tout organisé.

- Bonso…

Sa voix mourut aux bords de ses lèvres en reconnaissant la silhouette qui se tenait devant elle.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre, Granger.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi répondre immédiatement face au regard imperturbable que lui lançait Malefoy.

- Tu ne m'invites pas à rentrer ? lança-t-il. Tu sais, je me suis levé spécialement pour venir alors si tu comptes revenir sur ton invitation, je ne vais pas me gêner pour repartir.

Amorçant mouvement pour quitter le perron, Hermione reprit soudain ses esprits et attrapa l'ancien Serpentard pour le forcer à rentrer avant de claquer brusquement la porte derrière lui. Le blond la dévisagea un moment. Quel accueil ! S'il avait su il serait venu plus souvent ! … … mauvaise blague à lui-même.

- Oh, Weasley ! s'étonna-t-il faussement en voyant Ron à moins d'un mètre de lui. Comment vas-tu ?

- Tu te fiches parfaitement de savoir comment je vais, rétorqua-t-il.

- Raison de plus pour faire semblant de demander, répondit Drago en retirant son manteau pour le lancer ses bras.

- Hermione, je… commença-t-il.

- Fais un effort, lança-t-elle entre ses dents avant de le pousser dans le couloir pour qu'il range le manteau.

Maugréant, ce fut dans un regard noir qu'il passa devant le petit sourire en coin de Drago qui le considérait en savourant sa victoire. Dans les escaliers, ce fut alors un véritable roulement de tonnerre alors Rose et Hugo rejoignaient le salon en courant.

- Il est là ? Il…

Hugo s'arrêta soudain pour venir dévisager Drago. Faisant un pas en arrière, il tira soudain Rose par sa jupe pour la mettre devant lui.

- C'est qui ? marmonna-t-il.

- Un ami, le rassura Hermione alors que Rose analysait l'inconnu en plissant le front pour savoir si oui ou non elle pouvait lui livrer son petit frère en pâture.

- Plait-il ? s'étonna soudain Drago en pivotant vers elle.

- Autant faire simple Malefoy, ils n'ont même pas six ans, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas une raison dire que nous sommes amis, lâcha-t-il. Et si quelqu'un m'avait dit que Weasley et Granger s'étaient reproduits j'aurai amené les cacahuètes pour nourrir tout le monde.

- J'aime les cacahuètes ! s'exclama alors Hugo en se jetant aux jambes de Drago sous le regard noir d'Hermione qui se retenait pour ne pas manquer de politesse devant ses propres enfants.

- Si je puis me permettre, personne ne t'a forcé à venir, ça veut dire qu'au fond tu t'intéresses un peu aux autres, dit-elle tandis qu'il tentait vainement de lui faire lâcher prise.

Cessant de remuer la jambe, Drago la fixa sans rien dire, son visage passant de la suffisance à la neutralité. Elle avait visé juste, elle le savait pertinemment, toutes ses années n'avaient vraiment rien changé.

- Hugo, Rose, allez jouer dans le bureau de papa, dit-elle.

Immédiatement et dans des hurlements d'hystérie de joie, ces dernières quittèrent en courant la pièce, bousculant au passage Ron qui revenait fièrement après s'être battu avec le porte-manteau et les multiples manteaux inutiles qui en avaient pris possession depuis des mois.

- Je suis là parce que je n'ai rien à faire, ne pense pas que j'ai décidé de distribuer de l'argent à tour de bras, dit Drago.

- Et dans ce cas là je ne suis la dernière des idiotes, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant de se tourner vers la table pour remettre un verre à sa place.

Elle ne savait rien… Drago ne parvenait même à lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'une once de sincérité dans ses paroles. Laissant son regard glisser sur la pièce : les meubles, les cadres, les photos de famille, il s'arrêta finalement sur la table qu'Hermione se chargeait de remettre d'aplomb.

- Je suis le premier.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, juste une constatation. A ces mots, Hermione se raidit soudain et se tourna vers Ron avant de baisser les yeux au sol.

- Pour l'instant, se chargea de répondre Ron.

- Mon futur ne viendra pas, dit-il.

A vrai dire, c'était d'une telle évidence qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait invité. Remettant son attention sur la table, Hermione remit à nouveau en place le même verre que tout à l'heure, préférant ne rien voir d'autre.

- Il y a encore du temps, marmonna-t-elle.

- Il ne viendra pas, répéta Drago. Tu le sais.

Peut être, mais elle voulait y croire, elle espérait que ce dîner pourrait au moins essayer de tout remettre d'aplomb au bout de tant d'années.

- On ne s'est pas revu depuis quoi… marmonna Drago. Quatre ans ? Je suis venu mais lui ne bougera pas.

- J'ai demandé au Ministère de…

- Granger, ce n'est pas une question de Ministère, coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne viendra pas car il n'en a pas envie. Avec toutes les autorisations du monde tu ne pourras le forcer à venir ici.

- Je sais qu'il est à Londres en ce moment, dit-elle en touchant une serviette.

- Et il va partir pour Genève, puis pour Amsterdam, bientôt ce sera Salem, rétorqua Drago. Il ne fait que ça. Depuis que le Ministère sait qu'il est venu du futur, il est sans arrêt sous surveillance et le seul moyen qu'il a pour satisfaire leur exigence est d'enseigner toute la magie médicale qu'il connaît. Mais même sans ça, jamais il ne serait venu. Tu es intelligente, Granger, tu le sais.

Un compliment, il venait de la complimenter mais au fond Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là.

- Durant notre dernière année à Poudlard, j'ai vraiment pensé que tout pourrait s'arranger mais…

- Il n'y a pas de miracles, répondit Drago. Sans les futurs, il n'y avait rien qui nous reliait. Vous étiez à Gryffondor, moi Serpentard, au fond, c'était assez normale de ne pas se saluer dans les couloirs et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu persistes à croire que moi je pourrais arranger les choses entre ces deux là.

- Malefoy… intervint Ron en sachant pertinemment qu'il approchait dangereusement de la limite d'Hermione.

- Je suis certain que tu penses comme moi, continua Drago en s'adressant à celui-ci. Et outre mon futur, lui n'est pas…

La sonnette retentit à nouveau, laissant les mots de l'ancien Serpentard en suspens. Pivotant vers le couloir menant à l'entrée, il y a eu quelques secondes avant que la sonnette ne retentisse à nouveau à que l'un d'eux fasse un mouvement. Laissant Drago et Hermione dans le salon, Ron se dirigea vers l'entrée alors que Rose et Hugo sortaient de son bureau en courant pour venir agripper la poignée et l'aider à ouvrir.

- Oncle Harry ! hurlèrent-ils en se jetant sur la silhouette derrière la porte.

- Calmez-vous ! lança Ron en rattrapant Hugo par le col avant que celui-ci ne s'écrase langoureusement contre la jambe du brun.

- Salut, marmonna Harry en esquissant un faible sourire tout en passant la main dans les cheveux de Rose qui le serrait contre elle en souriant largement.

- Je crois que ça fait un moment Potter.

Derrière Ron, Drago s'appuyait sur le mur du couloir, bras croisés pour le fixer. Harry cilla à peine en le voyant, détachant soigneusement Rose de sa jambe avant de la suivre dans l'entrée.

- Tu es là.

- Apparemment, dit Drago.

Harry acquiesça à peine alors que Rose se trémoussait devant lui pour lui montrer sa robe, continuant de fixer le blond sans aucune expression sur le visage, Hermione arrivant également.

- Je suis juste venu te dire que je ne pourrais pas rester dîner, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Harry, s'il te plait, il faut que tu… commença-t-elle.

- Merci pour l'invitation, dit-il en se détournant sous le regard attristé de Rose et Hugo en le voyant ouvrir la porte.

Il n'avait rien à faire ici, il n'avait rien à faire nulle part. Il préférait garder le silence et s'en aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, que cette personne se décide finalement à venir. Il ne l'avait plus jamais regardé en face, il ne pourrait pas le faire si jamais il se retrouvait face à lui.

Tirant son col pour le redresser, il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et entreprit de descendre la rue enneigée. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Combien de fois Hermione lui avait demandé de venir ? Combien de fois avait-il décliné ses invitations pour aller nulle part ? Il avait arrêté de compter, peut être avait-il simplement arrêté de penser depuis ce jour.

-… ter !

Il ne les fuyait pas, pas eux, juste le reste du monde. Ce monde hypocrite et aveugle dans lequel il avançait maintenant sans même sans rendre compte.

- Potter !

Et puis il faisait froid. Il n'aimait pas le froid car cela lui rappelait trop la chaleur. Il ne…

- Harry !

Harry s'arrêta soudain en entendant la voix l'interpeller. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il venait d'être surpris et de changer d'expression. Haussant un sourcil, il se tourna vers Malefoy qui était juste derrière lui, le souffle court.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Harry ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Une envie de nouveauté, répondit Drago entre deux respirations. Je ne sais pas, je voulais voir comment ça faisait dans la bouche.

Il n'était pas convainquant avec son sourire un peu trop joyeux sur les lèvres.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Drago en se redressant.

- Tu t'en fiches, répondit Harry.

- Pas vraiment.

Harry le dévisagea encore un peu plus intensément.

- Durant notre dernière année à Poudlard, je dois dire que tu as changé, dit Drago. Tu ne parles plus, tu ne me lances plus de superbes répliques et…

- Je suis le héro, coupa Harry. C'est beau non ?

Drago sentit l'ironie dans ses paroles, à vrai dire, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Peut être qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis, mais cette sixième année leur avait peut être au moins appris à se respecter et à comprendre qu'il y avait malgré tout un lien entre eux. Alors oui, Drago se fichait bien de la Terre entière, il s'aimait lui-même d'abord, mais il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il tenait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du brun.

- J'ai tué Voldemort… c'est formidable tu ne trouves pas.

Il disait ça sans aucune intonation, le regard sans expression, juste des yeux et une bouche, rien de plus. Un pantin parlant car il n'avait plus que cela.

- Quand je croise quelqu'un, on me félicite, dit-il. Quand je sors dans la rue et que l'on me voit, ils me sourient. Le héro. Tu peux me dire pourquoi ?

- Le Ministère n'avait pas le choix…

- On a toujours le choix, coupa Harry alors qu'il se remettait à neiger. J'ai passé ces dernières années à être félicité pour une chose que je n'ai pas faite, à mentir pour ne pas que ton futur ne soit pris comme cible. C'était comme si mon futur n'avait jamais existé, comme si tout le monde avait oublié que c'est moi qu'il l'ait tué.

Drago secoua négativement la tête.

- Il est mort parce qu'il l'a voulu.

- Tu n'y comprends rien.

- Je sais, je ne peux pas savoir mais dis-moi depuis quand tu n'as pas revu mon futur ?

Harry ne répondit pas, posant ses yeux sur les flocons qui tombaient lentement sur le trottoir.

- Il me hait, marmonna-t-il. Ce jour-là, il m'aurait sans doute tué s'il l'avait pu et même maintenant il continue de me haïr. S'il ne m'a pas tué c'est parce que je lui ressemble.

Si stupide, si simple et pourtant ce qui le hantait depuis des années.

- Il ne me tue pas car je suis celui qu'il aime et pourtant je suis celui qu'il l'a tué. C'est drôle non ? dit Harry en revenant croiser son regard.

Mais il ne riait pas, Drago non plus, il n'y avait rien d'amusant que ce soit dans ces mots ou dans la manière dont il le disait. Il sonnait creux, comme un écho dans une pièce vide qui a perdue tous ses meubles. Un corps.

- Tu lui parles ?

- A qui ? demanda Drago.

- Ton futur.

- Parfois. Il ne veut pas me parler, dit-il remuant la neige du bout de son pied. Même quand je parviens à rester dans son esprit, il me repousse et il ne veut pas de moi. Les quelques fois où nous avons eu une conversation se résument à de simples questions de courtoisie.

- Mais il me hait.

- Il te hait, confirma Drago. Il te hait et pourtant ne peut rien te faire car il se l'interdit.

C'était ridicule, tout cela serait tellement plus simple si tout le monde arrêtait de se mentir ne serait que quelques secondes.

- C'est aussi pour ça qu'il harcèle le Ministère pour obtenir un procès, continua Drago.

- Hermione m'en a parlé, dit Harry. Cela fait six fois qu'il est jugé non coupable.

- Il veut juste tenir sa promesse.

- « Je veux être puni pour ce que j'ai fait » ? dit Harry en esquissant un sourire de dégoût. Au fond, mon futur avait raison en disant qu'il n'avait rien.

- Mais il ne peut pas, poursuivit Drago en l'ignorant. Le Ministère a beau avoir été mis au courant pour certains du contenu de ses actions à son époque : on ne peut juger une chose n'ayant pas eu lieu. Jamais il ne pourra aller en prison et purger une peine telle qu'il l'a toujours voulue.

- Et c'est censé me dire quoi ? rétorqua Harry. Que je peux dormir sur mes deux oreilles à présent ? Je l'ai tué, si je pouvais, je serai prêt à remonter également le temps pour tout changer.

Il le ferait, il le voulait, il l'avait toujours voulu depuis le moment où il avait fait demi-tour dans le village pour empêcher ce qu'il avait enclenché.

- Il faut que j'y aille, marmonna-t-il en se détournant pour reprendre sa marche. Peut être à dans quelques années.

- Et tu vas où comme ça ?

Pour seule réponse, Harry haussa les épaules, renfonçant sa tête dans son col.

- Il y a un pub pas loin… dit Drago.

Harry s'arrêta à nouveau pour se tourner vers lui.

- Je me suis un peu dégourdi les jambes avant d'aller chez Granger et Weasley, se justifia-t-il face au regard perplexe que le brun lui lançait. C'est moldu mais il semble y faire chaud.

- Depuis quand toi tu m'invites à aller dans un pub, qui plus est moldu ? demanda Harry.

- Qui sait, je tente vu que je n'ai rien à perdre et de l'argent à dépenser, répondit Drago en souriant.

Juste un court silence alors que la neige continuait de tomber. Un moment où Harry fixa le blond sans rien dire, sans prononcer un mot. Un pantin qui depuis longtemps avait avancé pour ne plus penser.

- Tu comptes payer, Drago ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit celui-ci en entendant son prénom. _Salut de l'auteur et fuite en exil_**Mot d'auteur**

**_Petit sommaire_**  
_- Explications détaillées_  
* Une suite ?  
* Harry et Drago présents sont-ils ou finiront-ils ensemble ?  
* Pourquoi Drago futur est toujours en vie et que je ne l'ai pas tué ?  
* L'épilogue se passe combien de temps après la fin de l'histoire ?  
* Une petite reformulation ?  
* Pourquoi le futur de Drago n'est pas retourné à son époque ?  
* Les procès ? O.o  
* Les thèmes évoqués  
* Les musiques  
_- Remerciements _  
_- Et après ? _

**_Explications détaillées _**

_**Une suite ?** _  
Je réponds à cela en premier non, il n'y aura pas de suite, plus d'un an d'écriture, 450 pages… vous n'avez donc pas pitié ? XD

_**Harry et Drago présents sont-ils ou finiront-ils ensemble ? **_  
Interprétez la fin selon votre bon vouloir, chacun peut faire toutes les hypothèses abracadabrantes possibles. Mais bon, j'avoue que si vous voulez me lyncher, vous pouvez.

_**Pourquoi Drago futur est toujours en vie et que je ne l'ai pas tué ? **_  
Question pratique. Certains peuvent trouver cruel le fait qu'il est toujours en vie alors que son cher et tendre est mort mais le tuer lui voulait aussi dire tuer le Drago du présent. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, ne l'oubliez pas, le jeune Serpentard s'est fait empaler au début de l'année puis torturer quelques mois plus tard, les blessures ne sont pas totalement guéries et c'est le futur de Drago qui a raccommodé le tout avec sa magie. Il est « relié ». Donc le tuer, c'était deux personnages en moins d'un coup. C'est bête hein ? ^^

_**L'épilogue se passe combien de temps après la fin de l'histoire ? **_  
Cinq ans. Voilà cinq ans que le futur d'Harry est mort emportant avec lui face de Serpent et tout le monde aux alentours.

_**Une petite reformulation ? **_  
Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est qu'avec l'explosion, il a été difficile de cacher cela au Ministère donc la présence des futurs a été révélée or… c'est une info confidentielle qui ne doit surtout pas être criée sur les toits. Cependant, Voldemort est mort, il faut donc trouver un bouc émissaire et c'est Harry qui a été choisi. Il a « tué » son futur et c'est lui qui prend les honneurs. Il faut être sincère, la vie n'est plus rose pour lui dès le moment où son futur lui a imposé ce choix. Il ne va pas bien du tout et ment à contre cœur.  
Le Ministère a gardé le futur de Drago sous le coude et l'ont poussé à dévoiler ses secrets. La seule chose qu'il donne, c'est la magie médicale et rien d'autre. Je parle des procès tout à l'heure.  
Concernant leur septième année à Poudlard, comme c'est écrit, Drago et Harry ne se parlaient plus vraiment. Un, car Harry était totalement déprimé et l'est toujours. Deux car Drago ne pouvait pas vraiment le forcer à parler et qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment de centres d'intérêts communs après ça.

_**Pourquoi le futur de Drago n'est pas retourné à son époque ? **_  
… … alors, j'ai lu ça plusieurs fois tout au long de la fanfiction dans les reviews. Ils changent le futur… leur temps n'existe plus, à moins qu'ils ne se soient royalement ramassés O.o'  
Donc non, c'est impossible de refaire un voyage dans le temps tout simplement car dès leur arrivée dans le passé, l'avenir avait changé donc leur « temps » n'existait plus. Si le futur de Drago voyage dans le futur, il va tomber sur les deux présents quelques années plus tard, autrement dit, il est un peu exclu, il n'a plus d'époque.

_**Les procès ? O.o **_  
Ce qui explique les procès justement. Le futur de Drago voulait se faire juger à son époque pour ses crimes, c'est une promesse qu'il a faite à Harry (chap 7 part 1 et chap 34 part 2) qui explique la raison pour laquelle Harry disait qu'il ne l'avait pas. A la mort de Voldemort, Drago allait se faire juger et au vu de ses crimes, recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur.  
Le problème, c'est que là où nous sommes, Drago n'a tué personne. Toutes les personnes sont encore en vie et il a participé activement à la chute de Voldemort. On ne juge pas quelqu'un pour un crime qui n'a pas eu lieu, il a beau faire tous les procès possibles, jamais il ne pourra être condamné et ça, lui et Harry l'avaient omis.  
Pour faire court, Harry est mort en pensant ne pas l'avoir alors que Drago n'allait jamais être condamné (là c'est cruel ! Et toc ! :D)

_**Les thèmes évoqués **_  
Donc, ce que je voulais faire comprendre dans cette fic, c'est que, pour moi, nous sommes ce que nous faisons et vivons. En aucun cas nous ne naissons prédestinés à être le grand méchant ou bien le héro. Il s'agit d'une évolution, les présents et les futurs ont beau avoir les mêmes corps, ils n'agissent pas de la même manière, ne voient pas les choses du même œil tout simplement car ils ont vécu des choses différentes.  
Pour le cas de Drago, le jeune a connu la torture, pas le vieux. Le jeune n'a jamais tué, le futur oui. Ils ne sont plus pareils, ils ne sont pas les mêmes.

Allez, je le dis même si c'est déjà écrit : vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce que vous aimez chez une personne ? Chose stupide, certes, mais franchement moi je m'y suis vraiment intéressée grâce à mon prof de philo. Vous avez déjà eu envie de coucher avec un cadavre ? Non (à moins d'être taré), en gros vous ne couchez pas avec le corps mais avec l'esprit de la personne à l'intérieur _(c'est beau, je sais, très poétique et tout le tralala mais il faut y réfléchir deux secondes)_  
Drago aime Harry. Pas ses fesses, ni le perlimpapin entre ses jambes mais Harry. Après, bien entendu ça évolue mais au départ c'était ça, aimer une personne parce qu'elle dérange, se fait un peu plus remarquer que les autres. Bon après je ne dis pas qu'il ne matait pas mais certainement pas au début ^^  
A différencier cependant attirance sexuelle et amour, juste séparez les deux nuances que l'on a trop souvent tendance à confondre.

_**Les musiques**_  
Beaucoup de musiques dans cette fic, autant de titres que de parties publiées, franchement, ce fut un dur labeur. Cependant, quelque unes sont plus importantes que d'autres :  
- Frozen de Delain : sans cette chanson, la fic ne serait jamais née ! Une vague image de deux silhouettes courant dans une forêt sombre et voilà de quoi je suis partie :)  
- Sarabande Suite (Aeternae) de Globus : seule musique non mise dans les chapitres pourtant très importante puisqu'elle m'a inspirée la fin. Il y a un an, dans la voiture, voilà que je décidais de la mort d'un des personnages principaux de ma fic.  
- Prayer de Hayley Westenra : à 3h du mat, écoutez cette musique en lisant le dernier chapitre… moi je l'ai écris avec T.T  
- Stay with me de Danity Kane : inspiration pour Drago après la fuite de chez lui.  
- The Howling de Within Temptation : ou comment détruire Poudlard. Toute l'attaque a été parfaitement mise en place autour des rythmes de la musique.  
- Shattered de Trading Yesterday : euh… l'hymne officiel de la fic ? x) 

_**Remerciements**_

_**HPFanfiction :**_

Donc un peu d'ordre car il y a du monde.

Tout d'abord, les survivors, celles qui me suivent depuis le début et qui ce sont manifestées à presque tous les chapitres. Elles, je les remercie car tout simplement il y a eu de sacrés délires  
Catlin, clobélix, hildegard, Ladyciliege, phoenix1201, pouette, poem

A celles qui ont été les toutes premières, à vous je dis merci car franchement, les premières reviews sont celles qui réchauffent le coeur :3  
Katouee, Nounette et mala

A mes chères canadiennes XD  
Banane12, auteur de bons gros pavés, et Gabriella Taylor, toutes vous êtes des survivors.

Elles ont marqués la fic :  
Dobbymcl qui m'a inspirée une scène et dororo qui a trouvée l'âge des futurs, un de ses personnages est carrément dans la fic. Deux survivors que je salue.

Madeleine et thegost, je vous mets ensemble car pour l'une je t'ai vu au début du chapitre, tu m'as fait un grand signe à la fin, une survivor moins régulière mais survivor quand même. thegost tu es arrivée à la fin, mais qu'importe, toujours là ^^  
Et tiens, je rajoute Chastitywest car même si ce n'était pas régulier, jusqu'à la fin :')

Honneurs aux hommes maintenant  
Elinae et Wycks, auteurs tous les deux de bons gros pavés, à vrai dire c'est assez effarant O.O Wycks, tu as disparu mais bon, je te remercie quand même pour cette journée où ma messagerie a sonné toutes les 15 minutes x) . Elinae, ton but a été de m'enquiquiner à chaque fois que je postais, tu dois avoir un radar pour savoir quand je me connecte XD

Le club Trelawney  
Constitué de Madeleine pour ses nombreux titres trouvés, Gabrielle Taylor pour les titres trouvés, Banane12suit le même chemin.  
Halalyl, la présidente du club. Alors qu'il soit bien clair, tu as tout compris, tout connu à l'avance, en gros, il suffisait de lire tes reviews pour connaître la suite de l'histoire. J'ai deux solutions : soit tu es un agent du KGB infiltré dans mon nounours soit moi, et j'ai une seconde personnalité qui s'écrit à soi-même O.o

Dernier saluts  
Haylie Blake, sauveuse qui m'a relu pour le résumé. Mayura Seno, apparement l'une des seules à écouter les musiques que je mets x) et Ziiya pour les pavés.

Et puis il y a elles :') :

Allia , Angel87000, abiange, ayunala, Cerise31, ciryne, cyrine, elie1sa, enaelle, Eliie Evans, Elisee, erwanmalefoy, flora57, gali, Indiana, judith1, Kelyll, Kilike, Leticia11, manoune, marela, mo59len, Nalya, Nanajimi, pendrone, taya04, Thadea, Tigerlily Aldarion, titemb-bm, titi440013, Viti, Yum38, youna, Welva, Xunaly,

Et puis celles qui n'apparaisent qu'à la fin :  
GrisSouris, Zaniah

Et puis ma sœur qui a attendu comme tout le monde la publication ^^

Et finallement ceux qui ne se sont jamais manisfestés sur les 260 lecteurs (oui, c'est un subtile calcul : 340 au dernier chapitre mais il faut compter les allers retours pour vérifier qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau chapitre... ça arrive souvent de douter ^^)

_**Fanfiction .net :**_

celar : pour la première review sur ce site

fire666 & Camstorys : merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait toujours rire, surtout fire qui secoue sa pancarte dès qu'elle le pouvait. Toutes les deux, vous avez été là depuis le début, moins sur la fin mais merchi ^o^

silinde-kun, Brubru86, NatComateen21 et ayuluna : régulières, vous l'êtes et ceux depuis le début, merci encore ces semaines où votre manifestation prouvait que je ne racontais pas n'importe quoi dans le vide ^^

Mademoiselle Mime : pour tes reviews qui m'ont toujours donner du fil à retordre. Tu fias de la rhétorique, comment je faisais moi pour répondre ? XD

Lyashura : tes petits patés ont été le début d'une grande histoire par mp, d'ailleurs je réponds à tes deux pages très bientôt (il faut juste que je me pause)

Et aussi :

Alice Lezard Wilde, AngelNott, Annamis ,Ayaki-sama ,cel ,DameAureline ,Doudidi ,Eden ,Egwene-Al'Vere ,ermione33 ,Floutch ,Ginnii ,Grazi-chan ,Iluvarta ,Imagination ,Jeel ,Jose94 ,JOUGA , Jud3 ,Kaylee ,Keikey, Lalyh-You'-Topaze, les grumelles-zazou, li-san, MaevaThiephaine ,Max974 ,Midna-sama , Myanna ,Nanajimi ,romain54114 ,Sept ,Tannize ,titemb-bm

Mais également tous ceux me lisant silencieusement depuis le début, ceux ayant mis ma fic en favoris mais m'ayant aussi mis en auteur favoris. Je vous ais vu, qu'est que vous croyez XD

_**Et après ?**_

Deux fics en attentes :

_Mascarade_ : « Il est de tradition que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se haïssent. Il est de tradition qu'Harry et Drago ne puissent se supporter à moins que l'un d'eux ne soit à l'état de légume. Il n'est cependant pas de tradition de voir arriver un nouvel étudiant.  
Alors il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que l'un d'eux ne s'aperçoive de ce qui se trame avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »  
_Slash, Romance/Amour, Epoque Harry, Humour_

_Et Malefoy deviendra grand _: « Dans la vie, certains hasards semblent vraiment être un signe du destin ou bien un acte sadique visant à vous rendre cinglé. Harry et Drago cultivent ce principe depuis leur rencontre mais une farce peut facilement prendre une autre tournure lorsque le Gryffondor se retrouve à devoir prendre en charge un Drago de quatre ans.  
Qui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas élever son pire ennemi ? »  
_Slash, Romance/Amour, Voyage Temporel, Humour_

Donc voici les deux fics. Points communs, elles sont classées en Romance et il y a du lemon, enfin x)  
La première est la plus avancée et pourrait engager une suite le problème… c'est qu'il y a un OC assez important.  
La seconde, et bien disons que je suis plus intéressée par celle-ci. Elle n'est que sur papier, la fin n'est pas vraiment décidée mais elle va être plutôt marrante à écrire ^^

Arrivée de la fic vers février/mars :D


End file.
